A Wolf's Mate
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: "I always knew I had the classic ability to arrive somewhere at the worst possible time. I just didn't know how much it'd change my life this time." As the newest werewolf in Mystic Falls, she captured the attention of everyone around her… including Klaus Mikaelson. With her gray eyes and secret smile; everyone is itching to figure one thing out…. Who is Annabelle Davis? Klaus&O/C
1. Howl

"_**I always knew I had the classic ability to arrive somewhere at the worst possible time. I just didn't know how much it'd change my life this time." As the newest werewolf in Mystic Falls, she captured the attention of everyone around her… including Klaus Mikaelson. With her gray eyes and secret smile; everyone is itching to figure one thing out…. Who is Annabelle Davis?**_

Chapter One: Howl

"_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters…"_

I would never grow tired of watching her every day, every night, for all of eternity. Her soft brown curls spilled over the pillow, turning an off white color in the pale moonlight. Her skin had all the luminescence of a pearl and her pale pink lips bowed perfectly in a smile as she slept besides me.

She shifted in her sleep, murmuring softly.

"Klaus…"

I felt my body react to the sound of my name on her lips. I watched her eye lids flutter open slowly, revealing their gentle gray color, like the clouds. She blinked at me, realizing I was staring at her, and she smiled.

"Hey there," she whispered.

"Hello, love," I murmured in response. I reached up and traced her cheek and lips with my fingers, marveling at the softness of her skin.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" I looked up into her stormy eyes and saw them sparkling with laughter.

"One cannot resist staring at an angel's serene beauty," I said softly. Her eyes darkened with emotion, sliding closer and closer to a deep slate color. She leaned forward to brush her lips over mine. I drew her in closer, so she was cradled against my chest. I felt her soft breaths and her heartbeat, which were the only sounds in the room.

She drifted off back to sleep and I laid there holding her… Lost in my separate thoughts.

Ooo000ooO

I woke up alone.

Then again, I've been waking up alone for quite some time now.

I rubbed my fingers over my eyes and sighed deeply.

These dreams have been haunting me ever since I found out Elena Gilbert became a newborn vampire.

The reason why… I was still working on that.

The woman in these visions was not familiar, and believe me when I say if I had ever seen a woman _that _beautiful, I would not have forgotten her.

I got out of bed, tossing aside the crimson colored sheets, to walk towards the window that overlooked the forests.

Ooo000ooO

"Hello, love."

I gasped as my eyes snapped open.

I sat up from the pile of leaves I had fallen asleep on top of, scanning my surroundings. There was nothing but the chattering of squirrels and birds.

I glanced down at my rumbled clothes, which were streaked with mud and smelled. I wrinkled my nose. I really needed to steal something new… or at least something that didn't smell like forest and body odor. But this was the life of being, literally, a lone wolf. Well, werewolf.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around my knees and gazed up at the morning sky. I could see the wind brush through the tree tops, making the air cool. I savored the feeling of it washing over my skin before I stood. Brushing myself off, I walked to the nearest stream. Stripping down to my skin, I waded into the cold water.

I dipped my head back to wet my hair, turning it black. It was a little too long for my taste, waving its way down to the middle of my back. But what can I girl do when she couldn't even buy herself food or new clothes?

_Maybe if you actually settled down in one place and got a job you could, _a little voice in my head nagged.

I sank lower into the water and scowled. "As if," I muttered. Then I completely submerged. Opening my eyes, I watched fish swim quickly by, and the glimmer of sunlight filtering through the water.

I broke through the surface, taking a deep breath.

"Aren't mermaids supposed to be in the ocean, not a river?"

I whirled at the deep, accented voice. I spotted a tall blonde man standing under an even taller redwood tree.

"Mermaids are just a myth," I retorted. I saw his gaze drift slowly over me, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"That may be so, but you are still nude, sweetheart."

Gasping, I wrapped my arms over my chest and sank into the water again, hoping to somewhat distort my naked body.

"Have you been watching me?" I snapped. How did I not hear him?

"Perhaps," he said easily. My lips curled.

"Watch _this_, asshole," I hissed. Lunging from the water, I let my body shift from a woman to a slender, but still large, brown wolf. I darted quickly, snagging my clothes in my mouth, ignoring their strange taste. Snarling at the man, I took off into the woods at supernatural speeds.

After sprinting a few miles away, I reached a small hilltop surrounded in thick trees. Shifting back, I tugged on my clothes quickly. With my sharp ears, I hear the sounds of paws running towards me. My eyes changed colors, from human gray to wolf gold, and I emitted a loud snarl of warning. A huge gray wolf with eyes as gold as mine walked out of the trees, baring its teeth.

The wolf changed, morphing back into a man. The blonde man. I gasped when I saw up close who it was.

"It's….it's _you_," I breathed. The man seemed equally as shocked.

"You," he whispered.

This was the man who has been in my dreams for the past couple of weeks. The man I woke up next to in bed. The one who called me "love".

The man who I didn't even know.

Ooo0ooO

I don't know what drew me to the river running towards the falls. I flashed out there and found myself sitting up high in some trees, brooding alone in my thoughts.

That was before I caught the smell of something, someone, unfamiliar. Glancing down, I saw a lone woman walking towards the water's edge. My brow lifted when I saw her strip off her rather filthy clothing before taking to the water. Moving closer, I saw she was slim, far _too _slim. She dove under the water and I could still make out the ridges in her spine and the faint outline of her ribs and hipbones.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," I muttered to myself. And that was something I rarely said anymore.

Deciding to figure out this mystery, I moved down to the water's edge and waited for the woman to reemerge for air.

When she broke the surface, I couldn't help but notice her simple beauty. Her hair, dark and thick, spilled down her narrow back, making me think of mermaids and sirens.

But when she leaped from the water, changing from a young woman to a young wolf, then snarling at me, for the second time in one day I thought, _That's something you don't see every day._

Shifting myself, I gave chase, following her damp scent easily. When I approached her, her eyes were still glowing as she growled at me in warning. Ignoring her threat, I changed back. I looked up in amusement, but when our eyes met as we looked at each other clearly and close up for the first time, I froze. Her quiet gasp echoed through the clearing.

I stared into those gray eyes, the same gray eyes that had been haunting me in my sleep.

This was the angel that followed me in my dreams.

"It's…it's you," she gaped.

"You," I repeated quietly.

For an impossibly long moment, we simply stared at each other.

"Who _are _you?" she finally asked.

Ooo0ooO

This was _impossible._

"Who are you?" I asked. He stared at me with those intense, dark blue eyes, and I held back a shiver.

"I think you know the answer to that, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Yes, but _how_?" I snapped, stepping towards him, flashing my wolf eyes in impatience. "If this is some trick, or some _witch spell_," I snarled, "You better tell me right now, _Niklaus._"

Suddenly I found myself pinned to the tree behind me, staring into Klaus's burning eyes that flared with anger and a terrifying sense of great restraint.

His lips were pressed to my ear and he spoke softly, "I do not know who you are, but _no one _calls me Niklaus, darling. I intend on finding out why exactly you have been showing up in my dreams but from now on I suggest you watch your mouth before I _rip out your tongue_."

This time I couldn't suppress the shiver. It was part from his threat but the other part was the electrical heat his touch was sending through my body, a feeling I had never experienced before.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He turned his head so his eyes met mine again. Our breaths mingled and I felt a tremor go down my spine.

"Just don't do it again." He released me and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. He studied me yet again, but this time his gaze was impassive.

"W-what should I call you?" I crossed my own arms, now feeling a little cold thanks to the wet clothes and the wind. My body wasn't generating enough body heat to keep me as warm as usual. Probably thanks to the fact that I was literally bone thin.

"Klaus. Now come with me, you're going to freeze in those…clothes and you're much too thin to keep yourself warm, little wolf," he said, motioning me to follow him.

"Gee thanks," I replied sarcastically. "You can call me Annabelle by the way. Or Anna if you want." I followed him quietly.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes full of amusement. "Not Belle?"

I wrinkled my nose but shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess." I sensed his quiet laughter and smothered a smile of my own.

"So Klaus," I started, walking faster so I could walk besides him, "How long have you been a werewolf?"

He paused and looked down at me, a strange smile creeping over his lips. "I've been a werewolf for just a short time, actually."

I frowned. "But?" I prompted.

"I've been a vampire for over a thousand years," he replied easily. As I watched, the white in his eyes went red and blackish veins spread from underneath them and his eyeteeth elongated into long fangs. Then the next moment passed and his face was back to normal.

My eyes widened and I stepped back cautiously. "You're a… a Hybrid?"

"That's correct, sweetheart."

I eyed him, feeling my inner wolf bristle and growl at the man. "Well… you're a special supernatural, aren't you?" I looked up at him with a wary smile.

He breathed a laugh through his nose and smiled in return. "I like to think so."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. You're not only a scary vampire but you get to be the Big Bad Wolf," I said, continuing to walk, "Who wouldn't want to be the most feared creature in the world?" I glanced at him over my shoulder. He watched me with dark eyes, so serious, so calculating.

"I don't frighten you, Annabelle?" he asked quietly.

I stopped and turned to face him. His hands were in his pockets as he regarded me with a guarded expression.

"Do you want me to say yes?" I asked.

"Only if you're honest," he answered.

"No, I'm not afraid of you, Klaus." His gaze darkened further and then he flashed so he was in my face again.

"You should be," he murmured. I looked up into those blue, blue eyes of his.

"Well, I'm not. If you don't believe me, listen to my heartbeat." I gently took one of his hands and placed it against the side of my neck, against my pulse. Ignoring the feelings his touch sparked under my skin, I repeated myself slowly, precisely.

"I, Annabelle, am not afraid of you, Klaus." My heart beat stayed steady and true to my words.

His fingers spread out to cup my neck softly and I trembled. After a long moment of silence, he sighed.

"Not yet," he warned softly.

Ooo0ooO

I followed Nik back to his massive house in the woods. I openly gawked at its size and the way it screamed 'I'm worth more money than God!'. I hesitated at the edge of the clearing leading up to it, biting my lip.

Nik looked over his should curiously, raising a brow at me. "Something bothering you, sweetheart?"

I shifted uncomfortably and couldn't stop myself from glancing down at my dirty, ill fitting clothes. "I just… Why are you helping me? I'm nobody," I said bluntly. I stepped back towards the woods, towards the life I was familiar with. I heard him sigh briefly before he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Nobody is home, if that soothes your worries." I shook my head at him.

"No, no. Why are you helping me?" I repeated. He looked at me for a long time.

"I don't know," he said, his voice quiet but honest.

I huffed, knowing that was the best answer I was going to get for a while. I glanced up at him. "All right, just don't get mad at me if I track in mud all over your polished floors."

Klaus laughed at me, shaking his head. He took my arm gently and lead me the rest of the way to the house.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think of it so far! I know some of you might be disappointed that I decided against Klaus ending up with Caroline (since they need to have sexytime on the show and get it over with), but something drew me to make my own character for the Original! Tell me your thoughts so far and I shall continue the story and will go deeper into who Annabelle is and how she showed up in Mystic Falls!**


	2. Iris

Chapter Two: Iris

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…"_

Once we entered my home, I watched Annabelle take in her surroundings. Her gray eyes were wide with shock and she nervously was biting her lip.

"Nice digs," she muttered, not looking at me. I suppressed a laugh.

"Digs?" I asked her. Ah, that got her to glance at me. She looked at me with amusement.

"You know, nice place. Must have cost a fortune… Unless of course, you just compelled someone to give it to you." She gave me a pointed look.

"That, sweetheart, is really none of your concern at the moment," I commented, keeping my tone even. I motioned for her to follow me up the stairs. Leading her to one of the guest rooms, I paused at the door.

"Go ahead and clean yourself up, I'll fetch you some clothes to wear," I said. I opened the door for her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you for this," she said. I nodded at her and closed the door behind her when she walked into the room.

Flashing to Rebecca's room, I went into her vast closet, eyeing her wardrobe. "Well, sister, I'm sure you won't miss a few of these items," I muttered to myself, selecting a few articles of clothing.

Ooo0ooO

When the door closed behind me, I had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. The room was _huge_, easily the size of a small apartment. It was decorated in golds and creams, tasteful and expensive.

"Someone's got one hell of interior decorator," I said out loud. Walking to the window, I noticed the gorgeous view of the woods and the sky. Turning, I walked to another door that I assumed lead to the bathroom. Again, I was taken back by the sheer size of the room. It held a massive claw footed tub that could hold at least five people and a large shower.

Shrugging out of my clothes again, I turned on the shower and cranked on the hot water full blast and dove under the spray. Sighing with relief, I let the heat soak into my bones. Noticing the shower was stocked with shampoo, conditioner, soap and even a razor, I decided to indulge myself.

Around an hour later, I stepped out of the steamy room with a towel around my body and hair, feeling refreshed. Rubbing the towel through my hair, I walked to the window again. I could make out the call of birds, the wind going through the trees… A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

Opening the door cautiously, I saw Klaus standing there with an armful of clothes. I wanted to grin at the sight of him holding women's clothing but I resisted the urge.

"These are my sister's, I suspect they might be a bit large on you, but they will suffice for the time being," he informed me, holding out the outfits.

"Thanks," I answered, smiling gently at him. Again, he just nodded before walking away. Closing the door, I walked over to the massive bed and laid out the clothes. He had selected a soft blue dress and a worn leather jacket with matching knee high boots.

"Well, for a guy he sure knows how to pick out an outfit," I laughed. Slipping into the dress, I noticed that it did look baggy against my frame. With a shrug, I slid on the boots and jacket.

I found Klaus waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, his arms behind his back and blue eyes unfocused.

"Klaus?" He turned at my voice and his lips curved when he looked me over.

"Much better," he said. Running a hand through my damp hair, I looked down, trying to figure out why the hell I wanted to blush.

"Now then," he began, causing me to look back up at him, "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He stepped towards me, slowly. Like a predator to its prey.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" he asked, still approaching me. Refusing to feel nervous under his intense gaze, I held my ground firmly.

"Just passing through," I said. That wasn't a _complete _lie. Still, I knew he heard my heart jump slightly. His eyes narrowed, confirming my theory.

"I don't think it'd be very wise of you to lie to me, Annabelle," he whispered. My name on his lips made me want to shiver. He stopped when he was directly in front of me, looking down at me.

"Let's try that again. Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Are you going to compel me to tell you?" I whispered.

"If it's necessary. Play nice and things wouldn't have to get ugly." He leaned towards me, his eyes capturing mine, but he didn't compel me. "Now, answer me."

"Why do you care?"

"Answer my question, Annabelle."

"What if I don't?" I challenged, getting tired of his bully tactics. In a blink of an eye, I found myself turned around, braced against the front door with a very angry Klaus glaring at me. His hands gripped my upper arms tightly and I winced.

"Because you won't like it when I'm angry," he snapped. His eyes were dark as midnight with restrained anger. His grip on my arms tightened and I knew he would break them without a second thought.

"I came here because of you!" I yelped, struggling against his hold on me. I felt him freeze.

Ooo0ooO

I stiffened at Annabelle's words and immediately released her. She glared at me, rubbing her arms. The bruises were already fading though.

"I went looking for answers about the dreams," she continued, "And I heard about good old Mystic Falls. The town infested with witches, werewolves and vampires. Figured I would try my luck here. And, as luck would have it, I found you."

"I see," I said, eyeing her. She stood leaning against the door, watching me in turn. Her gray eyes were direct and somber.

"Don't you want answers?" she asked, raising a brow.

I ignored her. I walked into the living room and reached for a decanter of liquor and poured myself a glass. I lifted one in question at her when I saw she had followed me and she shook her head. After taking a sip, I turned to face her again.

"So you went out on your own and magically stumbled across Mystic Falls, and all of its little secrets, all for an answer." I raised a brow when she snorted.

"Secrets? They're not really _secrets _anymore, Klaus, I'm pretty sure every town around here knows what really goes down here," she replied sarcastically.

Then she gave me a sideways glance. "But I think my new question is, why are _you _here? I'm sure this place isn't that amusing for a guy who's over a thousand years old."

"Again, none of your business, sweetheart," I replied, drinking more of my beverage. Annabelle sighed and I saw her shake her head slightly.

"Well, seeing that we cleared the little question as to why I'm here, I think I'll leave," she said, starting for the door. I flashed in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. Are you planning on staying in Mystic Falls?" I asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she replied in a mocking tone. She moved forward to step around me and my hand shot out to grab her arm again. She struggled, glaring.

"Be that as it may, I still have my own questions to answer, so for the time being, find yourself a place to stay until I figure out what exactly to do with you," I commanded, letting her arm go.

"You know, no one likes being bossed around, not even by a big scary Hybrid. You better watch yourself, buddy," she snapped, shoving past me. The door opened and slammed as she made her exit.

Ooo0ooO

I stormed away from the mansion in a huff.

The nerve of some people!

I shot a glance over my shoulder, making sure he wasn't following me. I stomped down the path leading up to his place.

"Find yourself a place to stay while I figure out what to do with you," I mimicked. Growling, I clenched my fists. _Asshole!_

After walking for some ways, I didn't notice that I was heading towards the center of town. I ignored people that walked by and any stares I might have gotten.

The sound of a car pulling up next to me made me pause. Glancing over I saw a middle aged woman with blonde hair watching me suspiciously. _Oh great_, I thought when I saw what kind of car she was driving. _The sheriff wants to chat._

"You look lost," the woman commented, stopping the police cruiser. Holding back a sigh, I stopped as well and plastered a grin on my face.

"Yes, I am, actually. New in town," I admitted in a fake sheepish voice.

"Well, I'm Sheriff Forbes. Could I give you a lift somewhere?"

I hesitated but then shook my head. Shooting the woman another fake smile, I said, "No thank you! I'll just explore a little bit."

The woman gave her a long look, clearly unsure whether or not to believe her, but then nodded. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Miss…?"

"Davis. Annabelle Davis," I answered. "Thank you, Sheriff." The cruiser peeled away from the curb and continued its way down the road.

"Don't mind her, she's not use to seeing new people here."

I whirled at the sound of the bright, cheerful voice. Five feet behind me was a tall blonde girl with light green eyes and a blinding smile. I stiffened. _Vampire_.

"I'm Caroline. Annabelle, right?"

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for following me and reviewing the story so far! You rock! **

**Don't worry- more of Annabelle's story will unfold as the story progresses! And yes, so will the mysteries about the dreams! I decided to throw in a little fun with Annabelle meeting Caroline… How will Klaus react when he finds out they met?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Fall For You

Chapter Three: Fall For You

_"The best thing about night's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before…?_

_Hold your breath, because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again; don't make me change my mind…"_

I eyed Caroline warily. She stood there in a black mini dress and heels, looking like she was going to some sort of funeral.

"You make a habit of sneaking up on people?" I asked rudely. Her green eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I just saw you talking to my mom-,"

"Your mom? The sheriff?" I raised a brow at her. "You don't look like a sheriff's daughter." Caroline's shoulders tensed at my words.

"_Anyway_," she continued, "I saw you talking to my mom and overheard you introducing yourself."

"Mmm-hmm," I hummed, still looking her up and down. I didn't trust the blonde for a second. "What's with the get up?"

She glanced down at her dress. "Oh… Well, there's a memorial service in a little while. For the town pastor and some other people that just died in a fire."

Oh, totally called it.

"That's unfortunate," I said, trying to make my tone sympathetic. When Caroline glared, it was safe to assume it didn't work. Can you really blame me- why mourn people you didn't know?

"Hey, Car, we gotta go." Caroline and I looked over to see a tall, black haired guy approaching us in a gray button down. His dark eyes flickered to me, and then back to Caroline.

"Okay, Tyler. Well, it was nice meeting you," Caroline said, with a smile that looked forced. I just nodded at her before she walked to the tall guy and took his hand before they strolled away. When the guy, Tyler, leaned over to whisper in her ear, I couldn't stop myself from tuning in.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"Some new girl named Annabelle Davis," Caroline whispered back. "Not exactly the friendly sort."

I snorted. Obviously there was going to be no love lost between the blonde vampire and myself. Turning to continue walking, I ran directly into Klaus. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Jesus! What is up with everyone sneaking up on me today!" I snapped, jerking out of his grasp. I glared at him. He wasn't listening, however. His blue eyes were focused on the couple walking away.

"Klaus?" I asked. His gaze snapped back into focus and his lips curved.

"Perhaps if you paid attention more, people wouldn't be about to sneak up on you," he said. Then he shifted his weight so he was leaning back on his heels. "I see you met Miss Caroline Forbes."

I crossed my arms. "I don't like her," I muttered. "Never liked preppy blondes." Klaus chuckled.

"Do you know her?" I asked, curious. His eyes went flat and his lips thinned.

"Yes."

"Why don't you seem happy about that?" He looked at me with annoyance.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself? It's none of your business, sweetheart." I threw up my arms and huffed in exasperation.

"Fine! Excuse me for just asking a question! Jeez!" I turned on my heel, ready to walk away from him again when suddenly he was blocking my path.

"Haven't you heard about what curiosity did to the cat?" he asked dryly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It will take a lot more than that to kill me, Klaus," I shot back. Amusement trickled into his expression.

"No need to get snippy," he said lightly. Narrowing my eyes at him, I stepped forward until we were face to face.

"You wanna see snippy?" I challenged. His lips curved.

"Don't tempt me, darling. We both know who would prevail in a fight." His voice was smug, superior. It rubbed me the wrong way. Curling my lip, I shoved him aside and stomped off.

He didn't follow me.

Ooo0ooO

I watched Annabelle walk away with a smile on my face. _She wolves,_ I thought.

I glanced in the direction Caroline and Tyler had walked off. Something inside me twisted at the sight of them together, which I refused to call jealousy. That was so _human_. Shaking my head, I walked in the direction of the church.

Standing outside under the trees, I listened to the Mayor start the ceremony. I listened to the whispers going on inside and from what I could gather, vampire Elena was still struggling with her transition. Tyler's voice cut through, making me stiffen. He went on about being a _team player_-

Suddenly, a shot was fired and screams erupted from inside. Flashing to the window, I saw Tyler's prone body up on the podium, with Caroline and Tyler's mother rushing towards him.

"Well, well, how…_unfortunate,_" I murmured. Assessing the situation, I flashed back into the woods, deciding not to intervene this time.

I stayed out in the forest until the sun went down. I found myself by the river where I first saw Annabelle. I perched myself up in a tree and watched the stars appear across the darkening sky.

I didn't like the idea of Annabelle meeting Caroline. Though part of me still longed after Caroline, that feeling was now confused with the presence of the new werewolf. I didn't need any problems between those two to erupt. After throwing Rebecca out, I decided female drama was the last thing I needed in my life. Not when I still had to deal with Elena no longer being human, which closed all possibilities of me making new Hybrids.

"Aren't Hybrids supposed to be on the ground, not in the trees?" I glanced down and saw Annabelle standing under the tree, her hands on her hips. Her face was amused.

"I'm enjoying the view," I replied. I heard her chuckle.

"Klaus, you didn't tell me you were part monkey as well," she joked. I watched as she leaped onto the lowest branch and slowly made her way up to where I was sitting. She settled besides me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey there."

My jaw tightened slightly at her words. All they did was remind me of the dreams. I felt her elbow nudge my side. I looked at her and saw she was playing with a fold on her dress.

"So… I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch earlier. That Caroline chick just rubbed me the wrong way and I kinda took it out on you. I've never trusted vampires." Her breath released in a sigh, as if her confession relieved a weight on her chest.

"Apology accepted," I murmured.

We sat in silence for a long time, lost in our own thoughts. Out of the blue, she leaned forward and wrinkled her brow. Nudging me again, she pointed off in the distance.

"Hey, look. Are those lanterns?"

I looked away from her and glanced the way she was directing me to look. Indeed, there were a handful of Japanese lanterns ascending towards the sky. They were white and large, illuminating softly in the distance.

"Beautiful," Annabelle breathed. I saw a soft smile stretch across her face. I was surprised when she lifted her hand to reach over and take mine in her warm grasp. A jolt went up my arm from her touch and at Annabelle's exhaled breath, I deduced she felt it too. Her gray eyes refused to meet mine but her pupils were slightly dilated. Something in my gut twisted sharply.

Turning back to the lanterns, we watched them float away in the breeze. There was nothing but silence; we didn't bicker or even talk, we just gazed at the floating lights that were growing smaller and smaller.

I felt Annabelle slowly relax and found myself relaxing in turn. For a moment, I let myself feel at peace… Something I haven't felt in a long, long time.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for following my story so far and giving me such encouraging reviews!**

**Just to clear some things up- This beginning of this story is meant to be set at the beginning on Season 3 of the show, right after Elena becomes a vampire. It will follow the show's plot line but mainly will focus on what goes on between Klaus and Annabelle (obviously).**

**Also, I'm going to try to post as often as I can! I can't promise it will be every day (I do have finals coming up) but bear with me. Keep sending in your thoughts about the story!**


	4. Colors

Chapter Four: Colors

_"Can you feel it crush you, does it seem to bring the worst in you out_

_There's no running away from these things that hold you down_

_Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this,_

_Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best…"_

What was I still doing in Mystic Falls?

I had planned to leave, possibly to head to Chicago after getting rid of Rebecca after her little stunt with the last of Elena's human blood but here I was.

After last night, the answer to that particular question was getting clear.

Annabelle.

We had stayed out in the forest until dawn, where I bid her goodbye and left to head back to my home. I stayed up brooding over a glass of whisky, my mind constantly going back to her.

I never lingered on my thoughts about one woman for so long. My… feelings for Caroline were still a bit blurred around the edges. Besides, I was the one person who "couldn't love". Rebecca use to comment on how I would compel any woman to have my way with them. She was right of course.

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming up the drive so I flashed to the door. Opening it, I saw Annabelle standing outside my house, gazing up at it with her arms crossed.

"Are you lost then, sweetheart?" I called. She turned her gaze to me and shook her head.

"No, I'm not lost. I just… I dunno, figured you'd like some company. Or something." She shifted as if uncomfortable by her words.

"What made you think that?" I asked softly, knowing she'd hear me. She walked slowly towards me, eyes focused on the ground. Once she was in front of me, she stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Because something tells me you're lonely," she whispered. I looked at her face slowly. It was quite lovely, with very fair skin, high cheekbones and pretty lips. Her eyes were large, rich as smoke, surrounded by long dark eyelashes. A tiny freckle rested above the corner of her upper lip. Resisting the sudden urge to reach out and trace those lips, I placed my arms behind my back.

"I'm not lonely. I have plenty of things to…amuse me." Her eyebrow rose at an angle and she gave me a doubtful look.

"Amusements aren't friends, Klaus," she said.

"Are you saying that we are now friends?" She gave me a long look.

"Perhaps," she commented. "Are you going to invite me in for a drink?"

"You don't need to be invited in, last time I checked you're a werewolf, not a vampire." She burst out laughing, shocking me. Her laughter doubled when she looked at the expression on my face. She had to wrap her arms around her middle while a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"No, no!" She giggled. "God, when was the last time you had someone over for a drink? Five hundred years ago?" she teased, wiping away that lingering tear. "Come on." She shocked me more by grabbing my arm with a surprisingly firm grip and pulled me back to the house.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I demanded. Annabelle walked into the living room to where the liquor was displayed and poured us both a glass. She giggled one more time before giving me a serious look.

"Not used to being laughed at, Klaus? I think you knew what I meant… Maybe we can pass it off as a blonde moment. Your hair is dark but blonde is blonde."

My mind clicked back into place. I gave her a smile when she handed me a drink. "Am I really that amusing to you?"

"You have your funny moments. I don't really know. You're not much of a talker. More of a suffer in silence type," she said in a prim tone.

"Annabelle, I'm sure if I told you everything about me you would run away so fast I wouldn't even be able to catch you," I pointed out.

Annabelle moved across the room towards the window. "You don't know that." She looked over her shoulder. "You know I'm not afraid of you."

"Like I've said before, sweetheart, you should be." I glanced at my watch and decided it was time to give Tyler Lockwood a little visit about a certain sire bond and the little incident in the church the other day.

"Look, sweetheart, I have matters to attend to, but feel free to stay around and drink my whisky to your heart's content."

Annabelle turned from the window to face me. "Where are you going? Or should I even ask, if all I'm going to get is a 'none of your business, _sweetheart'_?"

Giving in, I walked over to her and traced her cheek. The same electrical feeling passed through my finger tips when they touched her delicate skin. "I have a Hybrid of mine and a vampire hunter to deal with." Her eyes widened.

"Care to elaborate?" Her voice broke slightly in surprise.

"Tyler Lockwood, the man you saw with Caroline earlier, is a Hybrid like myself. A born werewolf who I turned and sired. But he's been a little…difficult lately, so I have to pay him a visit. Then a new vampire hunter arrives and has been making the other vampires a bit nervous…" I trailed off. Annabelle's eyes were still huge.

"Glad I'm not a vampire," she murmured. I laughed.

"No, apparently he enjoys collecting werewolf venom." Her eyes narrowed at that.

"Well, I'll make sure to keep a safe distance." We watched each other with my hand still on her cheek. I felt the blood rushing into it as she blushed and her heart began beating faster. Her eyes flickered from my eyes to my mouth and back, darkening. For an impossible moment, I almost leaned in to kiss those lush lips of hers.

Forcing myself to step back, I shook my head at her. "Not a good idea, sweetheart," I murmured. Her expression changed to that of slight disappointment and she nodded at me.

"I'll be here when you get back," she told me.

With that, I left her at my house to deal with the Mayor's son.

Ooo0ooO

He was gone so fast I didn't hear a sound. Lifting a hand to my cheek, I traced where his hand had been. Shaking my head I dropped my hand to my side.

"Bad idea, Annabelle, _very _bad idea," I muttered to myself. Picking up my drink, I took a big gulp, letting the alcohol warm me on the inside.

I wandered around the house, exploring the different rooms. The house was so massive it felt like if I took one wrong turn, I'd be lost in its hallways forever. Walking down one hallway, I noticed that a pair of doors was closed. I thought it was strange since the rest of the doors had been left open. Feeling curious, I opened the door slowly.

I walked into a large drawing room, covered with paintings and sketches with a multitude of sketch pads, canvases, brushes and other art supplies. I gaped at the drawings spread out across the walls and along the tables, fascinated. Whoever had done these had some serious talent. Walking up to a long table littered with papers, I selected a random piece of parchment (real parchment!) and looked at it. I gasped when I saw who it was of.

Caroline was smiling slightly, standing next to the head of a horse. The picture captured her completely, with extreme detail. I couldn't stop gawking at it.

"What the hell!" I whispered fiercely. There were others of her, scattered all over. Throwing down the piece I held, I turned from the table and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Something akin to jealousy boiled in my blood as I glared at nothing. Once I was out of the house, I wasted no time shifting, shredding the clothes Klaus had lent me. I ran into the woods, putting distance between myself and the mansion quickly. I found myself running towards the river.

Once I reached its banks, I sat on my haunches in a huff. Not bothering to shift back, I laid down and placed my head on my paws. My ears twitched as I listened to the soothing sound of running water, the bird's songs, the wind, the hum of bees…. I ended up falling into a slight doze as the rest of my anger drained out of me.

When I woke up, I lifted my head and saw that it was dusk. Rustling in the bushes behind me alerted me I had company. Spinning around, I lifted my lips away from my sharp teeth and growled. Klaus, as his gray wolf, walked out and eyed me with those gold eyes. I stopped growling but did my best to glare.

Klaus shifted back. "Shift back, sweetheart. It will be easier to talk to you than just growling at each other." I shook my head at him and turned around again and sat back down. He walked over to my side and gazed down at me.

"Did I do something to anger you, darling?" I growled slightly, keeping my gaze stubbornly focused on the distant trees across the river.

"Come now, no need to act childish."

Continuing to ignore him, I got up and started walking away along the river. He flashed in front of me and I snarled at him, bristling.

"Change back," he commanded fiercely. My ears pinned themselves against my head as I snarled again, loudly. He leaned back and glared.

"I saw you shredded my sister's clothes. What happened to 'I'll be here when you get back'?" Feeling a tinge of guilt, I lowered my head slightly.

He sighed. "Stay here," he ordered. He flashed away.

Klaus returned in a matter of minutes with new clothes in his hands. With a sharp snarl and jerk of my muzzle, he complied and turned his back to me. Shifting quickly, I yanked on the clothes, with a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"No shoes?" I asked, signaling he could turn back around. He faced me with an annoyed yet amused look on his face.

"You didn't have shoes when I first found you. I'm sure you will survive for the moment. Now, tell me why you weren't waiting for me like you said you would."

"I saw the drawings," I said flatly. His expression darkened and in a second he was in my face.

"What exactly were you doing in that room?"

"I was bored, Klaus, so I started exploring. Not my fault I stumbled across that room. It wasn't exactly locked," I said, placing my hands on my hips. I watched him carefully. His close proximity, however, was causing my heart to beat faster.

"I normally don't have werewolves snooping around my house when I'm away."

"Oh, my God. Then next time, tell me where I can and can't go before you go and maybe we can avoid this little discussion!" I snapped. His hand darted out and closed around my throat, bringing me even closer to him. Our breaths mingled and my heart lurched.

"I don't care much for your tone, Annabelle, so I suggest you change it before I crush your vocal chords," he whispered softly. His hand tightened at his words and I gasped, lifting both hands to his.

"Stop," I wheezed. "I'm sorry."

Klaus stared at me before dropping his gaze to my lips. I felt a blast of heat shoot down my spine as his dark stare. He abruptly let me go, causing me to stumble back a step. I rubbed my throat and kept my eyes on him.

"Don't do it again."

Straightening, I looked him dead in the eye. "Do you love her?" He laughed quietly.

"Envious, are we, sweetheart?"

"Hardly," I shot back. "I barely know you." Klaus tilted his head at me while he appraised me with cool blue eyes.

"And there's a reason for that."

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle fell silent after my retort. The sun had set and the night was making its appearance around us. I heard the distance call of an owl.

"Come along, sweetheart," I said, motioning for her to follow me back to the mansion.

"Klaus?" I turned at her soft voice. Her eyes were the color of storm clouds as she stared at me. "I really am sorry."

"Why is it by the end of the day, you're always apologizing to me?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Because you always cause me to say something I regret," she retorted. I chuckled. Together we walked back to my home.

Once we were inside the mansion, I lead her into the living room and got a fire started in the large fireplace. Annabelle curled up on one of the chairs and focused on the flames.

"Did anything interesting happen today?" she asked.

I suppressed a laugh. Indeed, many interesting things had happened. I nodded at her. She turned to face me and propped her arm on the arm of the chair, placing her head in the cup of her hand. She gestured for me to continue.

I told her the brief story of what happened at Tyler Lockwood's with Caroline and the other new werewolf girl Hailey, then how I went with Damon Salvatore to the hospital to deal with the hunter.

"He blew up a supply room in the hospital!" Annabelle yelped. "Were you guys okay?" I raised my brows at her concern.

"It takes more than a silly bomb to kill an Original vampire, sweetheart," I informed her.

"What about the hunter?"

"I healed him with my blood. The last of the Hybrids I made are watching over him now." Her brow crinkled.

"Why are you keeping him alive?"

"I have questions that I need him to answer."

"Like?" I sighed, leaning back in my own chair. I took a sip of whisky.

"Just some things," I said in a dismissive tone.

"You're not going to tell me." She said this as a statement, not a question.

"Not at the moment, no."

Ooo0ooO

Klaus and I kept talking for a little while longer before I started drifting off on him. I fell asleep in the chair I was in.

When I woke up, I was laying on the bed in the guest room I had been in the first time I had been in the house. The covers were drawn over me and the shades were closed, keeping the room dark. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I was surprised to see that it was nearly noon. I noticed there was a folded piece of paper on the bedside table next to me.

_More matters to attend to. Help yourself to the kitchen; it's open for your use. I shall return later. –Klaus_

I raised a brow at his…kindness. Hopping out of bed, I ran a hand over my wrinkly clothes and exited the room.

Following my nose, I walked into the biggest kitchen I had ever seen. It was very modern and sleek. Opening the fridge, I was surprised to see that it was indeed stocked from top to bottom. Selecting eggs, bacon and the makings for pancakes, I got to work.

After a very satisfying meal, I politely cleaned my dishes and put everything back where I found it.

Suddenly, the front door opened and male voices filled the quiet air.

"Chain him in the other room and keep an eye on him." At the sound of Klaus's voice, I crept to the door leading out of the kitchen.

"Now, Connor, why don't you tell me why you're in Mystic Falls?" Klaus's voice was deep and dangerous. I opened and closed the door quietly before sneaking towards the room his voice was coming from.

When I saw what was going on, I gasped loudly. A muscular black man, the hunter I presumed, was chained with his arms over his head with Klaus standing in front of his with a terrifying look on his face; an ugly mixture of rage and impatience.

"Klaus! What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Get out of here, Annabelle," he snapped.

"I asked what you were doing!" I snarled back.

In a flash, Klaus had me by the arms and he was glaring furiously at me. For the first time, I felt a small trickle of fear towards him.

"Annabelle, if you do not stay out of my way, I will hurt you and believe me when I saw it will be slow and painful," he growled. My eyes rounded at his words. Yanking myself out of his grasp, I ran outside of the house and took to the woods again.

Collapsing on the river bank, I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Burying my face, my thoughts whirled around what I just saw.

Why was Klaus keeping the hunter chained like some sort of animal? How strong could he really be? Why did he drive me away?

I understood he did not trust me. He was a very guarded man who let few people see who he was really like and he hid himself from the rest of the world.

_You just met the man, what do you want? _A voice in my mind snapped.

What _did _I want? Sighing, I laid down on my back to stare up at the sky. Watching the clouds roll by, I let my thoughts drift for a while.

Ooo0ooO

It was long after nightfall before I went out to search for Annabelle. Using my instinct, I flashed outside towards the river. I found her lying out along the banks, much like yesterday, gazing up at the stars.

"Are you still mad?" she whispered.

"No," I said truthfully. "I apologize for being so short with you. I didn't want you to see that." She got to her feet and turned to look at me.

"Why?"

"There are many things in my life I'm not proud of and that was one of them."

Annabelle made her way over to me and looked up to meet my eyes. I could tell by her eyes she had already forgiven me. As if I deserved her forgiveness.

"I forgive you," she told me, reaching up to touch the side of my face. Her long fingers stroked my cheek, brushing over the stubble that laid there. Without thinking, I leaned very slightly into her touch. I saw her eyes were gentle and smiling.

With her talent to utterly shock me, she abruptly leaned up and her toes and brushed a kiss over my lips. A bolt of heat went through me and I felt a tingle of desire. She pulled back, opening her eyes and smiled. Slowly, I reached up to cup her face in both of my hands before leaning in to kiss her again. The hand that had been on my cheek fell down across my chest before both latched on my hips. She groaned softly as her lips slid against mine and I felt her shiver. I let my hands curl into her thick hair and I tilted her head back to give me better access to her sweet mouth.

Annabelle's lips parted with a sigh and her tongue greeted my own. She tasted of rain and wildflowers.

Just as slowly as it began, we pulled apart. Staring at each other, minutes passed before either of us spoke.

"We should get back," she whispered.

Without replying, I took her hand and we walked along the path back to the house, surrounded by darkness and the sounds of crickets chirping.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: I felt bad that Chapter 3 was a short one so I figured you guys deserved another one!**

**The only part of the show I'm going to omit is whatever happened between Caroline and Klaus… but I promise to write about what happens between them in this story!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought of it!**


	5. Surrender

Chapter Five: Surrender

_"Secret, hidden underneath it _

_Trying hard to keep it, safely out of reach_

_Creeping, I can feel it breathing, coming to the surface_

_Find me in my dreams…"_

Ooo0ooO

I woke up when the sun was beginning to appear over the horizon, turning the sky into a rainbow of pinks, oranges and soft blues.

I rolled on my side and opened my eyes and the first thing I was Klaus's blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled.

"Do you always watch me sleep?" I asked. His lips curved.

"Perhaps," he said. He reached over and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and lightly traced my cheek. I trembled and my breath escaped shakily from my lips.

Klaus shifted so he was lying in his back. I moved so I could place my head on his chest and I played with the necklaces I knew he always wore. One of his hands brushed softly against my hair, trailing down my back to my hip then back. My heart began beating thickly and I felt a rush of desire and heat at his touch.

"Do you wish this was real, love?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

Everything then faded to darkness.

Ooo0ooO

I woke with a start, my heart thundering in my chest.

"Fuck," I muttered, rubbing a hand over my eyes.

_Do you wish this was real? _fluttered through my mind. What did that even _mean_?

I rolled out of bed and walked in the bathroom. Turning on the water for the shower, I stepped in and tilted back my head under the spray. The room quickly filled with steam as I lathered and rinsed.

Once I was done, I walked back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Glancing at the door to the right of the bathroom, I opened it and walked into a massive closet. My jaw dropped at the sight of all the clothes inside.

"I had one of my Hybrids purchase some clothing for you." I turned around at the sound of Klaus's voice. He stood outside the closet with his arms folded behind his back. I blushed and tightened the towel around me.

"I figured you would appreciate some clothes that fit your rather…small frame." His eyes looked down me slowly. The towel wasn't hiding much but then again, he technically already saw me naked, right? My cheeks burned even more at that memory.

"Thank you," I whispered. He nodded before running a hand through his hair.

"I have to go to Italy," he announced. I stared at him blankly.

"Oh. Okay. Can I ask why?" He looked away with a serious look on his face.

"There's something there I need to get. Something rather important."

"Does it have to do with that hunter?"

"Yes." I shifted, unsure how I felt about him leaving me.

"Should I go?" I asked. Klaus's eyes met mine, dark and somber.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here, where it's safe. The hunter has escaped me for the moment and I'm not precisely sure who he will go after next," he explained. I felt surprised.

_He wants me to stay._

I nodded at him. "Okay, I'll stay. Is there anything I could do… To help?"

He shook his head at me. "No, sweetheart, just stay out of trouble until I return. Understand?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Mommy," I replied sarcastically. Klaus laughed before flashing in front of me. He reached up and traced my cheek, causing my heart to jump and blood to heat. I thought he was going to kiss me again.

He leaned in slowly but at the last moment, turned his head so his cheek laid against mine, with his lips to my ear. "Don't miss me too much, sweetheart." With a final smirk, he was gone.

I stood there with a shocked look on my face. Then laughter gurgled up and I burst out laughing.

"Asshole," I muttered, turning back to look at the clothes.

Ooo0ooO

After arriving in Italy on my private jet later that day, I travelled to the old church where I knew the original Hunter, Alexander, was buried.

I had a team on the site who started digging all around the sight for the body and while they were busy, I made some important phone calls.

The first one was to Stefan Salvatore, who told me the recent movements of the hunter Connor and asked me for a Hybrid to help. After that call, I called one of them and ordered him to Stefan, while also telling him to keep Connor alive at all costs.

The second call was from Tyler Lockwood, which proved to be entertaining.

The final phone call was the one that held the biggest importance to me at the moment.

"_Ciao_?" answered a deep, accented voice.

"Antonio," I replied.

"Klaus? Is that you?"

"I hear you're still living in your old place in Rome."

"Ah, _mio vecchio amico_, you always had your ways of knowing everything," the older man answered with a laugh.

"Indeed I do. I am in need of your services, Antonio."

"Oh? _Perch__é_?"

"Just some unanswered questions I feel you can help your _amico _with," I said smoothly.

"_Bene_. Where shall I meet you?" I smiled.

"I'll send for someone to pick you up. _Ciao_."

Ooo0ooO

After changing into a dark gray dress that fit me well, I headed down to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I decided on French toast today. Pouring myself a glass of orange juice, I cooked while humming quietly.

After I finished eating, I walked back to the guest room to finish getting ready. A large black guy walked out of the room, startling me.

"Oh! Hi. Are you a…friend of Klaus?" I asked, eyeing him. He snorted softly.

"Not exactly. I'm Chris," he said, reaching out to shake my hand. When I shook his hand, I caught a whiff of his scent. My eyes widened.

"Are you one of his Hybrids?" I asked. He nodded.

"Klaus told me to bring you some more supplies you might need for your stay here," he informed me before walking past me and down the stairs.

Curious, I walked into the room. There were some grocery bags on the bed. I opened them and say basic things; toothbrush, hairbrush, some cosmetics, lotion… I shook my head and smiled. Reaching deeper into the bag, I touched something wrapped in tissue paper.

Pulling it out, I saw it was small, slim rectangular. Tearing off the white paper, I gasped when I saw a sleek black Samsung Galaxy Note smartphone. Staring at the phone, I turned it over in my hands before turning it on.

The screen's background was a beautiful picture of the river. I noticed I had a text message.

Text Message from Klaus: _I do hope you enjoy your presents, sweetheart._

I typed a quick reply. _Thank you. Have a safe flight to Italy._

He didn't respond. I scrolled through the phone, seeing that Klaus was my only contact. I laughed.

"Time to make some friends, Annabelle," I said out loud. Taking the bathroom stuff into the other room, I finished getting ready.

When I reemerged, my hair was curling softly past my shoulders and my face was lightly touched up with some makeup. Grabbing a short black jacket and boots from the closet, I saw that a purse was hanging on the back of the door. Crinkling my brow, I reached inside it and pulled out a small wallet that was filled with bills.

"_Klaus_," I hissed. Grabbing my new phone, I called him.

"Annabelle," he answered. "Is everything all right?"

"I can accept clothes and a toothbrush, even stretch it with a phone, but why did you leave me money?"

"I was certain you wouldn't want to stay in the house the whole time I was gone, so I left you that so you could go out if you wanted."

"I thought you didn't want me out and about with that hunter on the loose," I said dryly.

"Would that really stop you?" I glanced down at my outfit and grinned.

"Nope!"

"Then just say 'Thank you, Klaus' and be careful… Do you understand, Annabelle?" His voice was fierce at the end.

"My, my," I murmured. "Are you worried about me, Klaus?"

"_Annabelle_," he warned. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll be careful. And thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I have to go now."

"Oh okay," I said with some disappointment. "Bye Klaus."

"Good bye Annabelle." The phone went dead. Staring at the screen, I pursed my lips. Sliding the wallet and phone inside the purse, I tucked it over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

I walked back into town, exploring the different sights. I sat down in one of the benches in the middle of the square, relaxing under the sun. The sound of a girl talking caused me to glance to my right. A girl with curly black hair and light blue eyes was talking to herself quietly as she sat on another bench. I looked over her.

"She _said _she would help me. I don't get why she would bail on me like this…" Then the girl shook her head and stood up, walking in my direction. She spotted her and flushed slightly.

"Um, hi," she said hesitantly. I raised a brow at her.

"Hey," I said coolly. The girl looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Did you… You didn't…" She trailed off, blushing more. "You didn't see that, did you?" I snorted.

"Everyone's entitled to talk to themselves sometimes," I told her. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm April. April Young. What's your name?"

"Annabelle Davis."

"Are you new in town or just visiting?" She asked me this out of innocent curiosity, which was refreshing from the suspicious glances or questions I got before with Sheriff and Caroline Forbes.

"New in town. Staying with a …friend. What about you?"

April shifted her weight slightly. "I just moved back. I had to come home for my dad's funeral and umm…" Again, she trailed off.

"Your dad was that pastor they held that memorial for?" I asked quietly. She nodded. I gave her a true sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss, April. I know it's hard to lose a member of your family." _All too well. _

"Thank you," she said softly. "Well I have to go see someone, I'll see you around." I waved slightly.

"Nice meeting you," I said politely. April walked off towards a building that read "Mystic Falls Grill".

"I guess that's a start of a friendship," I muttered to myself. Glancing at the setting sun, I decided to head back to the mansion. I walked away, not noticing one of Klaus's Hybrids, who was approaching the Grill.

Ooo0ooO

One of the members of the digging crew brought Antonio to the site quickly.

The older man stepped out of the car and looked around. When he spotted me, his brown eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled.

"_Ciao_, Klaus! _Come stai?_" He reached out to shake my hand enthusiastically.

"I'm well, Antonio. And yourself?"

"_Bene, bene. _What can I help you with?" I motioned for him to follow me a little ways from the workers and noise.

"I am trusting you with this information because I consider you a good friend and I trust you won't repeat this to anyone else." Antonio nodded at me with a serious expression.

"I have been having dreams about a certain woman… A werewolf named Annabelle. They started when my doppelganger, who I used to become a Hybrid, was turned into a vampire. I found Annabelle in the woods and discovered she had been searching for me, for answers, as well since she was experiencing similar dreams. I figured since you have been a werewolf for a very long time and know the stories of your people, you could tell me what exactly this all means."

Antonio studied me with a curious expression. "You like this _signorina, _yes?"

My thoughts flashed back to her then to Caroline. "I thought… I thought I had feelings for another woman, a young vampire, but now it's a bit… complicated." Antonio nodded.

"Well, _mio amico_, there has been one story that has been passed down for centuries among the _lupo mannero_. In the wild, wolves would run in packs and would mate with another wolf for life. Legend has it when the first men started changing into _lupi _they would have dreams about their mates, until they found them. They called it "_un'anima legame", _which translated to "soul bond" or "soul link". It was said the mates were predestined to find each other and the dreams were a way so their souls could find each other. Once they found each other, they completed the bond and were mated for life."

"So are you saying that Annabelle is my mate?" Antonio made a humming sound.

"It is a possibility, _amico_. Your wolf side has been dormant for a very long time and when you drank the doppelganger's blood, it may have awakened the bond," he replied, shrugging. "Your feelings for the vampire girl might be coming from your Original vampire side, but those feelings will weaken against the bond."

I thought about that for a moment. It was entirely possibly that whatever I felt towards Caroline _were _waning but I wasn't sure about anything at the moment.

"Why did the dreams start when my doppelganger turned vampire and not when I became a full Hybrid?" I asked. Antonio pursed his lips.

"Your doppelganger's blood is the link to your wolf side. Her transition to immortality changed her, which could have changed her blood that is running in your veins." I motioned for him to continue impatiently.

"Your vampire side is stronger, since you are an Original. The doppelganger blood was strong enough to awaken your inner wolf but perhaps not strong enough to awaken the bond. When the blood inside you became stronger, immortal, it magnified the strength of the wolf's blood, finally awakening the bond inside you."

"So, in other words, since Elena's blood is vampire's blood now, it made my own blood stronger."

"_S__ì_. Was this Elena girl doppelganger of another?"

"Yes, she was a descendent of an old vampire named Katherine," I answered.

"Ah, well, there is a chance that if you had drank this Katherine's blood instead; the bond would have woken immediately. But this does not matter now!" He grinned and clapped me on the shoulder. "You have a mate!"

I tried for a smile but I wasn't sure if it was believable.

_My mate._

Ooo0ooO

I stayed up late, sitting in the living room next to the fireplace. I had found a copy of _Dracula _in the vast collection of books scattered around the house. I may not like vampires but I loved Bram Stoker's. Lost in the pages, I lost track of time.

My phone buzzed next to me, signaling Klaus had texted me. I still found it mildly amusing to be texting a thousand year old vampire-werewolf Hybrid.

Text Message from Klaus: _Flying home. I trust you didn't get yourself into trouble._

I answered: _No, Mommy, I was very well behaved. I just explored the town and met some girl named April Young._

Instead of replying, he called me.

"Hello, Mommy," I answered with a snicker.

"Annabelle, I'm afraid when I get back I will not be heading home immediately," he said, his voice tight and angry.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"It seems the hunter I wanted alive has been killed and there is going to be severe consequences of that happening."

"Are you going to hurt someone?" I yelped, sitting straight, staring blindly into fire.

"No, there are going to be other things that will need to be taken care of first," he said. There was a '_but I will after_' lingering.

"Such as?" I bit my lip in worry.

"Annabelle, sweetheart, I do not have time to explain. Just stay put and I'll tell you when I can." He abruptly hung up.

"Rude," I hissed, putting the phone down. I sat back.

My thoughts were a confused mess and I closed my eyes.

When my eyes reopened, I saw that it was three in the morning. Groaning and rubbing my eyes, I made my way to the guest room and flopped onto the bed.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Just so it's clear- Antonio is another O/C character of mine, who is an old werewolf friend of Klaus's that lives in Italy. The soul bonding idea came from some research and drawing from other stories I've read on wolves and werewolves. The idea of Elena's stronger doppelganger blood came to me after re-watching the earlier episodes of Season 3, when her body was rejecting drinking blood and Damon speculated it was because she was a doppelganger. Since she has changed so much, mentally and physically, I thought why wouldn't there be a chance of even her blood changing in herself and Klaus? I mean she was the rare vampire who got sired so...**

**Also, I was wondering what you guys would think of Annabelle and April becoming 'friends'? I figured April seemed so lonely after becoming an orphan she needed a girl friend, aside from her being friends with Jeremy and Matt. **

**The story is almost caught up with the show, I ended this chapter at the end of Season 3, episode 5. Next chapter will consist of Klaus returning after finding out about Elena killing Connor and knowing about the hallucinations to come and then his interaction with Caroline at the Grill… as well as him discovering his feelings of her (Caroline) have indeed disappeared. There will be big changes happening from the show along the lines of Caroline and Klaus, since I imagine they will keeping bringing them closer (fingers crossed), but I'll make sure to clarify myself if it gets confusing!**

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! **


	6. The Howling

Chapter Six: The Howling

_"We've been seeing what you want_

_You've got us cornered right now…_

_May cost us our lives, I hear them getting closer _

_The howls are sending shivers down my spine, _

_Time is running out now…"_

Time for an Original never was an issue. It passed without much notice.

But being stuck on a plane when you had important matters to attend to in a little town in Virginia, Time had an annoying habit of ticking by slower and slower.

My phone rang and I saw it was Annabelle.

"Hello, sweetheart," I answered.

"Klaus! Did you hear about what happened at the Mystic Falls Grill? Was it the hunter? Who else was there? Where _are _you? Wh-,"

"Annabelle," I smoothly interrupted, "Breathe." I heard her inhale and exhale slowly. "Better?"

"Yes," she said, amused.

"I heard about the situation at the Grill, yes. One of my Hybrids was killed by the Hunter. There were others involved who were otherwise unharmed. I'm flying back as we speak."

"Oh. _Shit. _Good."

I smiled. "Do you miss me, darling?" Annabelle snorted.

"No." I heard her smile though and knew she was joking. "I've been having too much fun reading all your books you have laying around here collecting dust."

"What have you indulged yourself with during my absence?"

"_Dracula_, _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_, _Frankenstein_…"

"My, my, quite the avid reader of gothic and British literature I see," I mused. Annabelle laughed.

"I enjoy comparing the truth to what's told in stories throughout the years," she said.

"Does Bram Stoker keep up the good vampire name then, darling?" I asked.

"Not hardly. I never met a vampire who could turn themselves younger by drinking virgin blood… But shouldn't _you _be answering that question? I had more interest in how Dracula had control over the werewolves. Reminds me of a certain Hybrid with his sire bonds…"

I laughed at her. "Stoker's view on vampires was an interesting one even though it was false. And perhaps Dracula was very… _convincing _when he asked the werewolves to be his servants."

"You mean like compulsion?" Her voice perked up, sounding interested.

"It's a possibility. There was a lot of tales and legends about vampires that varied differently."

"Were there any about your family?"

"Ah, but of course. My conquests were quite legendary, equally matched by my younger brother, Kol. There was a period of time when he lived on the opposite end of Europe and a sort of _competition _arose between us. My other brother, Elijah, discouraged us from it but it was all fun and games back then."

Annabelle was quiet for a little while. "That's the first time you mentioned the rest of your family," she murmured.

I decided to brush over that since it somehow made me feel uncomfortable. "What about your family?"

Again, she was quiet, but her silence was tense and painful. "My parents are gone. I have an older brother but we… We lost each other a long time ago."

"I'm truly sorry, Annabelle, I didn't mean to cause you any painful memories," I said gentle, leaning against the back of my seat.

"No, no, it's fine. Like I said, it was a long time ago."

"How old are you exactly?" I said in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the suddenly serious mood.

"I'm 26! What about you, aren't you like a billion years old?" she retorted, laughing.

"Not quite, sweetheart," I said with amusement. She giggled softly.

"Now _that,_" I murmured, "is a lovely sound." I smiled, knowing she was blushing.

"Shush," she hissed. I chuckled.

"Well, darling, I have to leave you. My plane will be landing soon and I'll be busy for a while before I return to you."

"All right. Be safe and _try _not to kill anyone, okay?" I smirked.

"No promises," I replied before hanging up.

Ooo0ooO

I pulled the phone away from my ear with a smile. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was eleven. I opted for a quick shower then dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans. Tying my wet hair in a braid, I headed down to the kitchen.

I took my time making myself an early lunch, deciding on a grilled chicken Panini with a bag of chips and a glass of sweet tea. I ran into the living room to grab _Dracula _so I could read while I ate.

I enjoyed my lunch slowly, losing myself again within the pages. A couple hours passed while I continued to read and drink my tea.

The front door opened and slammed loudly, causing an echo throughout the house.

"Come along, Elena, no need to fight." Hearing Klaus's deadly cam voice gave me a rush of déjà vu and I rushed out of the kitchen. Klaus was holding the arm of a slim brunette who didn't look very happy.

"Let me _go_, Klaus!" she yelled, yanking against his grip.

"_Klaus!_" I barked. Both he and the girl turned at the sound of my voice. I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"What are you _doing_?" I demanded. The girl, Elena, gave me a confused look.

"Who are you?" she breathed, her dark brown eyes focusing intently on me.

"None of your concern, Miss Gilbert, now come with me," Klaus snapped, pulling her away down the hall.

"Klaus!" I called angrily but of course, he ignored me. I followed them quickly and saw Klaus and Elena entered another room. Suddenly, Chris blocked my path.

"Hey!" I snarled. "Get out of my way!"

"I don't think so," he said easily, crossing his arms. I glared at him but knew I wasn't strong or fast enough to take on the Hybrid.

Klaus exited a few minutes later and gestured for Chris to stand by the door.

I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a withering look.

"You have some 'splainin' to do," I said in my best Ricky Ricardo voice. Klaus shook his head and placed a hand on my back and lead me back towards the kitchen.

"Who was that? Why are you locking her up in that room?" Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That, sweetheart, is the girl who killed my Hunter."

"Okay but why are you locking her up? Are you going to kill her?"

"No, Annabelle. She will be experiencing some… hallucinations and needs to stay in a place where she can't hurt herself." My eyes widened. I motioned for him to continue.

Klaus proceeded to explain to me about the Hunter, Connor, and the consequences of killing him. He also told me about Elena and how she was the doppelganger he used to become a Hybrid the how she became a vampire.

"Your _sister _made them drive off the bridge?" I asked, shocked. Klaus's lips thinned.

"My sister has a certain flair for the dramatic. It's rather annoying at times," he sighed. I sat down in a chair, biting my lip.

"Did you tell her about me?" I asked in a small voice.

"No," he answered immediately. I raised a brow at his abrupt answer but shrugged. I leaned back with a sigh and ran a hand absently over a lock of my hair.

"Listen," he began, walking over to take my hand so I would stand up. "Why don't I take you out tonight? I'm sure you could use the fresh air." I smiled at him.

"Okay," I answered. Klaus smiled and pulled me a step closer, so I was forced to look up at him. My heart began to beat faster and warmth spread through me.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered. Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head against his chest. He hesitated at first but then wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my hair and then put his chin on the top of my head. I closed my eyes, enjoying the pleasant feeling of being held by him.

"I did. I missed you," I confessed softly. His arms pulled me away and our eyes locked, his dark blue against my gray. His were so serious, as if he was searching for something within mine. Unable to resist the pull I felt inside me, I leaned up and kissed him. His lips curved against mine before he kissed me back. It quickly went from gentle to heated, as I nipped his bottom lip and his tongue tangled with mine.

He pulled away from the kiss, his lips trailing down to my neck and I trembled, tilting my head back. I felt his teeth graze my skin gently and I moaned quietly. I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back to mine and in a flash, I was pressed against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands holding onto my thighs. Desire pooled inside me as my hands tightened in his hair. He bit my top lip with a growl and I licked his slowly, enjoying how he groaned.

We pulled apart, staring at each other. I grinned.

"I think you missed me too," I teased. Klaus laughed softly and then brushed a kiss over my lips again.

"Perhaps," he murmured against my mouth. I giggled and rubbed my nose against his. He laughed again.

"Why don't you go get ready, sweetheart?" I wiggled out of his grip, sliding to the floor. I straightened my shirt and hair and smiled.

"Give me ten minutes."

Ooo0ooO

I took Annabelle to the Grill, which was fixed up after the damaged made by the bomb going off. She was dressed in a pretty gray blouse that brought out her eyes, tight maroon colored jeans and black boots. She looked lovely.

We sat down at the bar and I ordered us some red wine. She looked around at the people there curiously.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" I asked. She glanced over at me.

"I'm just wondering how many people here _really _know what goes on in this town or if they buy all the lies," she said, running a hand over her chocolate curls.

"People tend to turn a blind eye to the strange events in this town." She snorted and finished her wine.

"More?" I asked, lifting the bottle. She shook her head.

"Excuse me, I'm going to find the restroom," she said, standing up. She walked off towards the back, moving around the mass of people gracefully. I sat back and poured myself more wine.

"Place looks pretty good considering your Hybrid got blown up in it." I smiled at the voice.

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I glanced over at her and saw she was dressed in a black top that showed off her smooth skin. Looking her over, I didn't feel the usual twinge in my dead heart. Now I knew why.

Glancing to the side, I spotted Annabelle. She was leaning against the far wall, her eyes dark as she watched Caroline. I knew she was listening.

"I want you to give Elena back." Her green eyes focused on me, her tone all business. I turned back to face the bar again.

"Ah, he sent you to sweet talk me. Well, good form but I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"She needs my help." She snorted softly and I turned to face her slightly.

"Look, I'm not going to burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already."

"That's none of your business actually."

I smiled and shook my head at her.

"Can I at least offer you a drink?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

I poured Caroline a drink when she suddenly laughed nervously and gave me a peculiar look.

"So, here's the thing, I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena."

My eyes flashed back to her. I smiled slowly. "You don't say?"

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out which he did…but don't get mad, but then he lost her."

I was up in a flash, heading for the door. I jerked my head at Annabelle who stepped towards me.

"Klaus?" I turned around and gave Caroline a deadly look.

"Caroline, if you don't stop talking I _will_ kill you." She froze.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations!" I stiffened and looking in Annabelle's direction, I shook my head. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, but I ignored her.

"Okay, you have 10 seconds to tell me," I said to Caroline.

"Klaus?" Annabelle said gently. I looked over at her and frowned. Her eyes were dark with concern and she reached over and took my hand. I felt the air escape my lungs in a sigh and some of my anger faded away.

"Caroline," I ordered in a sharp tone.

Caroline looked at Annabelle, then to our joined hands before meeting my eyes.

"Damon found out that if a potential hunter kills a vampire, the dead hunter's legacy will be passed on and Connor will disappear," she said in a rush.

"What good is that if we don't have a potential hunter?" Caroline shifted and gave me a serious look.

"Jeremy Gilbert is one. You know he could see the Hunter's Mark and apparently when Connor died it started to grow on his hand."

Annabelle squeezed my hand but I didn't look at her, knowing she was confused and wanted to know what was going on.

"Very well, Caroline, have the young Gilbert kill a vampire for poor Elena's sake and then have him _keep _killing until that Mark is completed," I commanded her, taking a step back.

"Wait! We need someone for him to kill!" Caroline said. My jaw locked. I knew _exactly _who Jeremy could kill.

"Why not that friend of Tyler's and his girl Hailey?" Caroline's green eyes flashed with annoyance and shock.

"Chris? Your _Hybrid_?" I nearly snarled at her.

"Yes, the Hybrid I'm very well aware that broke the sire bond, thanks to your mate and his little wolf girl. I'm sure they would be so…_heartbroken_ over his death."

Annabelle's voice broke in. "Klaus! How could you even say that? Chris is a good guy!" I silenced her with a glare.

"Annabelle, go back to the mansion and keep quiet, understand?" Annabelle curled her lip at me and yanked her hand away before storming off.

"Now, let's be off, Caroline," I said with a sinister smile.

Ooo0ooO

I ran quickly back to the mansion, tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't believe Klaus. I knew he wasn't completely a good guy but seeing him practically sign someone's death certificate just brought into light the darkness inside him.

When I reached the house, I kept running until I reached my room and flung myself on the bed. I cried for a few minutes before shoving off the mattress. I paced the room, filled with a whirlwind of emotions. Despite my confusion, I didn't like crying like a baby.

I decided to draw myself a bath, filling the tub up with hot water and jasmine scented bubbles. I stripped away my clothes and got in the bath, sighing as the heat relaxed me. I submerged briefly and scrubbed my hands across my face to rub of my running makeup and dried tears.

My thoughts were still whirling while I laid in the hot water with my eyes closed. After a long while, I heard the front door open and close gently.

"Annabelle," I heard Klaus say quietly, knowing I'd hear him.

Getting out of the tub, I dried myself quickly and slipped on a pair of panties and large t-shirt that ended at my knees. Opening the bedroom door, I saw Klaus was walking up the stairs. He paused halfway when he saw me.

"Is he dead?" I asked. He just stared at me and I knew his answer. I stepped back to slam the door but he flashed inside before I could.

"Annabelle," he said again. I closed the door and turned to glare at him, willing away the tears.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep secrets from me until I catch you hiding them? What else are you hiding from me?"

Klaus held out his hand and hesitantly, I approached him and placed mine in his. He squeezed it softly before raising it to his lips. He brushed a kiss over my knuckles and I felt a jolt of heat to my core.

"Let's sit down," he murmured. He dropped my hand and I walked over to the bed and curled against the headboard, tucking my legs underneath me. He sat on the edge besides me with a sigh.

Klaus started talking. He told me all the stories of what happened from the time he arrived in Mystic Falls until he found me in the woods. He even confessed to his dying feelings for Caroline. I felt a ting of jealousy but I smothered it, feeling foolish. I listened to the rise and fall of his accented voice, falling into a sort of spell by its soft lull. When he finished, his hands were clasped in front of him and his head was bowed.

"So you want Elena to be human again to make more Hybrids," I commented gently. He just nodded.

"I don't see how a sword could be a key to this map… Did you find anything else in Italy?" I asked. He stilled slightly.

"No," he murmured. "I didn't have time; I had to get back here." Driven by instinct, I reached out and rubbed his back softly.

Klaus turned his head to look at me with those midnight blue eyes. Shifting, I moved so I was sitting next to him. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Resting my head on his shoulder, I sighed.

"I find it really difficult to stay mad at you," I confessed. He chuckled and rested his cheek against my head.

"Ditto, sweetheart," he said. I laughed.

"Did you really just say _ditto_?"

"Yes?" He sounded confused. I laughed again.

"It's funny to listen to you say that with your accent," I told him. He _hmph_ed and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you implying I have a _silly _accent?" he whispered. Snorting, I looked up at him, smiling.

"_Perhaps_," I teased. He raised his brows at me.

"You know, little wolf, you should be afraid of teasing a Hybrid," he said in a mock serious tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'm terrified. Shaking," I said sarcastically. Klaus suddenly leaned over and nipped my neck, making me squeal. I darted up and grinned at him. He stood slowly and approached me.

"Are you ticklish, Annabelle?" My eyes widened and I backed away, causing him to walk faster.

"No! Don't!" I laughed, darting to the side. But being a Hybrid, he flashed over and caught me by my middle. He tossed me gently on the bed and suddenly was tickling my sides. I gasped and laughed breathlessly, squirming under his hands.

"Klaus!" I laughed, struggling to get away. "Stop it!"

Klaus laughed and placed his hands on both sides of my head, gazing down at me. I giggled one last time before looking up at him. His smile disappeared as he leaned in bit by bit. My breath hitched and my heart jumped right before his lips took mine.

Klaus's lips slid against mine leisurely, causing delicious friction. Since he was leaning down, I could feel the length of his body along mine, lean and muscular. I groaned and slid my hands along his back, grasping his flexing shoulder blades. I tugged at his bottom lip and with a growl, used my strength to flip him over. I straddled him easily and attacked his mouth. His hands gripped my hips tightly as my tongue slid along his. Out of the blue, he flipped me back on my back, staring down at me with certain ferocity.

"Annabelle, you can drive any man insane," he murmured. My lips curved and I ran a hand over his cheek, enjoying the scratchy feel of his stubble. His face turned slightly into my caress.

"Darling, if we don't stop… Well." His eyes focused on me. "Not tonight, sweetheart."

I wanted to pout but I shoved that urge away. I nodded. He climbed off the bed and straightened himself up. He smiled down at me before leaning quickly down to kiss me briefly.

"Good night, Annabelle."

Then he was gone.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: The story is almost caught up with the show! I'll write the next chapter on the events that happened in Season 3, Episode 7 (My Brother's Keeper) before tomorrow's new episode!**

**I had fun writing this chapter- did you guys like Klaus's thoughts on _Dracula_? That's my all time favorite book and I figured it'd be fun to shed some light on a real vampire's opinion of the book.**

**There were some major changes to the scene at the Grill between Klaus and Caroline. In the show, as you guys know, they had a tender moment when he tells her he wouldn't have let Tyler hurt her (my feels!) but I had to leave that out as well as Caroline agreeing to go on a date with him. So I had Klaus agree to give up his Hybrid, Chris, since he knew it would hurt Tyler, since we know they're not exactly best friends.**

**Finally, Klaus _did _lie to Annabelle about Italy; he has yet to tell her about his little chat with Antonio and about the soul bond. That will catch up with him later though!**

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! **


	7. Love Song Requiem

Chapter Seven: Love Song Requiem

_"I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me…"_

Ooo0ooO

I woke up slowly, realizing I had a smile on my face. I knew why.

Klaus.

I was happy that he finally opened up to me and was beginning to trust me. I knew it was probably difficult for him to trust anyone after dealing with its consequences multiple times over the years but it felt…right. Something in my heart was at peace with the idea of having his confidence.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day. I chose a warm knitted sweater and slid it on, smiling at the fact that it matched Klaus's eyes perfectly. I slid into some jeans and boots, tying my hair into a loose French braid. Deciding against makeup, I walked out of the room to find Klaus.

He was sitting in the living room in one of the big leather chairs, reading. I was a little surprised to see him drinking a glass of blood. But then again… part vampire, right?

"Good morning, Annabelle," he said without looking up from his book. I walked over him to look down at what he was reading. I raised my eyebrows.

"Edgar Allan Poe?" I asked curiously. Klaus _hmph_ed and swirled his blood before taking a sip. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the smell but ignored it.

"I never took you for a guy who would read a story about a guy talking to a raven," I murmured. Klaus looked up at me and smiled.

"Says the girl who reads monster stories before bedtime." I smacked him lightly on the head and he laughed.

"Don't be so sassy," I scolded. Klaus flashed so he was standing behind me, making me turn around with a gasp.

"Make me, sweetheart," he challenged. On a playful growl, I launched myself at him and he easily caught me, pretending to fall back until we collapsed on the couch. I giggled, looking down at him. Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, placing my hands against his chest while his roamed up and down my back, fingers trailing along my spine. I shivered.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Klaus asked, his fingers now playing with my braid. I grinned and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Okay," I whispered against his mouth. I jumped up quickly and he followed me.

Once we were outside, Klaus reached over and took my hand, brushing his thumb along my knuckles. I smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. We walked into the woods, enjoying the cool morning air. The sky was spotted with puffy clouds and birds were out and singing.

"Annabelle?"

"Hmm?" I turned to look at Klaus. His eyes were looking into mine, searching.

"How exactly did you end up in Mystic Falls?" I sighed, reaching out to pluck a flower from a nearby bush. I twirled it between my fingers.

"When the dreams first started, I told my brother about them. He told me he would go with me to help me find some answers about why they were happening so we travelled from Colorado, where we lived, to towns were we knew other werewolves were. Most of the wolves we asked were friends, others were ones we came across, but no one knew why this was happening. One day, somewhere in Montana, we crossed the path of a large wolf pack. My brother, Charlie, got into a fight with the Alpha of the pack when he tried to drive us out without answering my questions. He claimed we were trespassers on his land and saw us as a threat. I jumped in to fight by my brother's side but things got ugly quickly. Charlie ended up killing the pack Beta and I was knocked out by someone else. When I woke up… he was gone. I searched for him and for the pack but they had disappeared. I tracked their scent to Michigan but then lost their scent. Ever since then I have been travelling on my own, keeping away from any unfamiliar wolves. And one day I happened to stumbled across a wolf who had heard about what was happening here so I decided to come here. I went with just the clothes on my back, stole what I needed, lived as a wolf most days… I barely ate or slept, I barely was human… Then you found me." I struggled with my swelling emotions, biting my lip.

Klaus wrapped an arm around my trembling shoulders and kissed my neck. "You don't have to talk about it, sweetheart," he murmured soothingly.

"You told me about your family. Fair's fair," I mumbled. I leaned against him though. His hand ran up and down my arm.

"After I lost my parent's from a car accident, Charlie was my rock. He was my brother but he was also my best friend, the one person who was always there for me and when he disappeared, my world crumbled. I had nothing, nothing but these dreams of a man I didn't know." I looked up at him sadly.

"I just miss him so much, Klaus," I confessed, tears filling my eyes. He gently took my shoulders so I faced him. He looked directly in my eyes, his midnight orbs serious.

"I have connections, Annabelle. People that could help find your brother. If you want, I could have someone look into the situation." My eyes widened and the tears dried. I stared in shock.

"You would do that for me?" I whispered. He reached over to brush his fingers down my cheek delicately.

"Of course, love," he said softly. Throwing my arms around him, I hugged him fiercely, laughing breathlessly. His arms wrapped around me just as tightly.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," I told him. Klaus pulled away.

"I know that there is nothing more important than family. For you, Annabelle, I would turn the world upside down if that meant reuniting you with your brother." Choking back the tears that returned to my eyes, I hugged him again, burying my face in his neck.

"Annabelle," Klaus said, his voice suddenly angered. I pulled back and saw he was looking over my shoulder with a vicious look on his face. I turned to look and saw a tall guy with dirty blonde hair sitting a little ways away, talking on his cell phone.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That, sweetheart, is the one and only Stefan Salvatore. I think him and I are do for a little chat." Within a blink of an eye, Klaus flashed over to Stefan. I gasped when I saw Klaus grab Stefan in a choke hold, whispering furiously in his ear. The men broke apart and Klaus was glaring while Stefan looked wary. Klaus said something else before Stefan nodded and flashed away into the forest.

Klaus returned to my side and I cocked my head at him. "What was that all about?"

"When I found out about the cure for vampirism, I only told Stefan about it and ordered him to keep quiet about it. He, of course, did not listen to me and told all of his little _friends_… Let's just say I was not pleased with him. However, he told me he would keep finding vampires for Jeremy Gilbert to kill so the Mark would be completed as quickly as possible."

"Was the choke hold necessary?" I scolded, shaking my head at him. Klaus rolled his eyes at me.

"Certain vampires need stronger convincing than others, darling. Stefan is hell bent on finding the cure for Elena, since he believes if she becomes human again she will become the girl he fell in love with again… The only twist is the fact that Elena has been lusting after his brother, Damon, and with her being a newborn vampire, those feelings have only been multiplied."

"God, this is _exactly _why I stay out of drama. That just sounds like one big teenage dramafest. It's so ridiculous," I said, shaking my head. Klaus chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulder so we could continue walking. I wrapped my arm around his waist, leaning in closer to him.

"Speaking of teenagers and drama, how would you feel about attending the Miss Mystic Falls pageant later this afternoon?" Klaus asked. I looked over at him in surprise.

"You don't strike me as a pageant going guy," I teased. Klaus laughed.

"Ah, Annabelle, who could pass up the chance to watch foolish girl talk about world peace and cry over a silly little crown?" I found myself laughing with him.

"You have a valid point there, Klaus. Okay, do we have an invitation to go?" I asked. Klaus paused, looking at me with amused eyes.

"I'm sure an Original Hybrid won't need an invitation to go where he pleases. Neither would his girl," he whispered against my ear, before running his lips down my neck, causing me to tremble.

"You girl?" I teased. "Is that what I am now?" I felt his quiet laughter against my neck.

"Unless you want another title, sweetheart," he murmured. Pulling away, he looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong with 'girlfriend'?" I asked, elbowing him jokingly. "Unless you have something else in mind as well…" Klaus's eyes flickered briefly before filling with humor.

"Annabelle, the girlfriend of the strongest creature in the world," he mused. I giggled.

"Has a nice ring to it," I commented. He kissed me as if in agreement.

Ooo0ooO

When I arrived to the Lockwood home, I saw Caroline ordering people around, obviously getting everything in order for the event later. The sight of her being in charge made me smile good naturedly.

"Now how did I know I'd find you at the helm of the ship?" I called. Caroline turned and spotted me before rolling her eyes at me in exasperation.

"Go away I'm busy," she snapped. I stepped towards her.

"I just wanted to inform you that Annabelle and I will be attending your little pageant later," I said smoothly. She looked up, surprised.

"Oh. I don't know-," I cut her off with some impatience. I wanted to get back to Annabelle, who was waiting for me by the river.

"Come now, Caroline. We won't cause any… drama," I said, borrowing Annabelle's words. Caroline arched a brow at me. Rocking back on my heels, I eyed her coolly.

"I'm sorry you have to go stag after Tyler's little indiscretion with his lady werewolf friend," I said. Caroline glared. Huffing, her shoulder slumped.

"Fine! Be here at two. Black tie optional," she hissed, starting up the stairs to the house. Unable to resist, I called out to her.

"We'll see you later then, Caroline."

Ooo0ooO

Klaus returned to me quicker than I expected. I was sitting out on a rock in the river, with my boots off and jeans rolled up so I could dip my feet in the cold water. I glanced up when I heard him approaching from the woods and smiled when I saw him.

"That didn't take long," I said. Klaus tucked his arms behind his back and smirked at me.

"Did you miss me?" I snorted and rolled my eyes, lips twitching. Klaus suddenly leaped over the water so he could land on the rock next to me. I turned my head so I could kiss him. His lips were warm and soft, curving under mine.

"I think we should get back so we can get ready for the pageant, hmm?" Klaus suggested. I gave a soft laugh and wiggled my nose against his, enjoying how his crinkled, going along with my affection.

"Okay," I said, standing up. Together, we leaped over the water and raced each other back to his mansion.

When we reached the house, Klaus let me bound ahead of him so I could win. Laughing, I turned to put my arms around his neck, stroking his hair. His arms went around my waist and I kissed him. Joined at the lips, he picked me up and I wrapped myself around him.

Before I knew it, he had me pressed up against the outside of my bedroom door. His lips pulled against mine, tongue insistent, causing me to quake with desire. His hard body pressed against mine and heat pooled between my legs. Klaus inhaled sharply, hitching my leg higher over his hip, biting at my neck. I gasped and groaned, tilting my head back, scraping my fingers along his scalp slowly. He moaned before biting down hard on my shoulder. I bit him in return, nipping along his neck before our lips fused together again. Our tongues and teeth clashed as his hands found their way inside my sweater, stroking my skin, sliding along my back, to my hips before cupping my breasts. My hips jerked instinctively when his fingers rolled my nipple and I rubbed against him, feeling his own arousal.

Klaus broke the kiss, letting his hand slid back out of my top. We both were breathing hardly. I started when I saw his eyes were wolf gold, glowing with desire before they cooled off to blue. I blinked at him.

"Your wolf eyes were showing," I told him, hopping down to the floor. My legs were a little weak but I stood strong.

"You don't say?" Klaus said, turning his head to the side slightly. Again, something flickered on his face but disappeared quickly. He opened the door and nudged me inside, smiling.

"Go on, darling, take your time with your girly primping or whatever it is you do," he encouraged. I laughed and shook my head at him before closing the door.

I took my time in the shower; washing my hair thoroughly and I shaved again, before scrubbing my body with a buff puff and cherry blossom body wash. I enjoyed the smell, soft and sweet. When I was done, I got out and dried myself off. I dried my hair and brushed it out before straightening it. When it was straight, it fell just past my shoulder blades.

"I need to get a haircut," I mumbled, running my hand over it. I pulled some hair back for the half up, half down look. Shrugging, I put on some mascara and lip gloss. Exiting the bathroom, I walked into the closet. After trying on some of the dresses there, I picked a soft blue one. It had slim straps and went in at my waistline before it fell in soft ruffles down to my knees. I hooked a black belt around my waist to emphasize it and picked a pair of black strappy heels to match. Pleased to see that Klaus's Hybrid had bought such a large selection of items, I hunted through the jewelry box that was sitting on a shelf. I picked a pair of dangly black earrings and a chunky black bracelet.

"Must have been a girl Hybrid," I said out loud. Chuckling, I went back into the bathroom to look over myself. I grinned at my reflection. I was still too skinny, but my skin had a glow to it and the dress brought out the color of my eyes. Pleased, I left the bedroom to find Klaus.

Klaus was waiting for me at the bottom on the stairs, wearing a tux with a light blue shirt and dark silver tie. I grinned.

"We match," I said. He turned when he heard my voice and his eyes widened.

"Annabelle, you look breathtaking," he murmured. I scoffed, blushing. When I was in front of him, he put a hand on my hip and drew me closer. He kissed me softly.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Then he tucked my arm in his and smiled.

"Shall we go?" I nodded.

We drove there in his car, a large black Lincoln Navigator, to the Lockwood's mansion. People were already showing up when we parked and headed towards the festivities.

I saw Caroline storming around like a woman on a mission, snapping at people to keep everything in order. I grinned when she ordered the band playing to pick up the tempo.

"And how are we doing?" Klaus asked when he stopped in front of her. I looked over her pretty dark gold dress, struggling not to grimace at how short it was. The slit on her left thigh wasn't making it better.

Caroline looked as over; her eyes flickering from distain, to surprise then to some sort of envy. She sighed. "You guys are… perfect. Which is so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you!" She turned and stiffened. Looking over her shoulder, I spotted Tyler walking with a curvy brunette in a flashy red mini dress.

"They didn't waste any time, did they?" Klaus commented. I smacked his shoulder. _Rude!_

"Klaus!" I hissed. Caroline's shoulders slumped a little.

"Let's just get today over with," she said with a tone of finality, before walking off.

Looking over the crowd of people, I saw April standing on her own in a floor length, cherry red dress. I nudged Klaus.

"I'm going to go talk to April," I told him. He nodded at me.

"Very well, I'll go fetch us some champagne," he said, heading off.

Walking through the crowd, I made my way over to April. When she spotted me, she gave me her usual nervous smile.

"Oh, hey, Annabelle! I didn't expect to see you here," she said, furrowing her brows. I smiled.

"I wasn't going to miss one of the most important events in Mystic Falls!" I joked. "You look really pretty, red looks great on you." April blushed.

"Thank you. Caroline and Elena helped me pick it out… Well, I mean, Damon kind of changes Elena's mind which I think annoyed Caroline but I don't think she likes him," April rambled, "So Elena told me it was my choice and I figured, why not?"

"Well, I think you made the right choice," I said firmly. She looked over my outfit.

"You look really pretty too," she said quietly. Suddenly, I felt Klaus wrap an arm around me.

"She does, doesn't she?" he said. April's eyes widened but she recovered quickly. Smiling shyly, she nodded.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," I told her with a smile, "And I'll keep my fingers crossed for you." Her face brightened.

"Thanks! I better go stand with the others," she said, taking a step back. I nodded.

"See you around," I said. April gave me one last nervous smile.

"Bye!"

Klaus turned to hand me my champagne flute and I tipped mine against his. "Cheers," I said before taking a sip.

Oh, yum. It was light and frothy and went down like silk. It had been a while since I had indulged myself on something as fancy as champagne.

"Shall we find a seat?" Klaus asked, gesturing towards the white tables.

"Yes," I replied, walking with him to find somewhere to sit.

Ooo0ooO

When the pageant started, I kept my eye on everyone, listening in on what was being said. Once Caroline announced that April Young as the winner, Annabelle cheered by my side and I looked over at her.

She looked like an angel, glowing with happiness. Her smile was bright and her gray eyes were soft and smoky. She waved at April from her seat when the girl glanced our way and I saw them smile at each other. I was pleased with the idea of Annabelle making some friends while she stayed here.

_But how long will she stay?_ I frowned at that question that popped in my head. I wondered if she would stay. Or will she leave once I find her brother? Or after I eventually pluck up the courage to tell her about the soul bond?

I hated the thought of her leaving. She was slowly getting a stronger and stronger grip on my dead heart and I knew if she left, she would take it away with her.

When the dancing started, I asked Annabelle if she'd like to take a walk around the lake with me and she agreed eagerly. Grabbing the bottle of champagne, we headed off towards the water.

"Why did Caroline sound so angry at Elena about Damon?" Annabelle asked, glancing back towards the blonde vampire. I looked too and saw she was sitting alone. I wanted to feel sympathy towards her.

"She believes that Stefan is better suited for Elena than Damon is," I answered easily.

"Okay but what's the big deal about Elena agreeing with Damon now?" I smiled, knowing _exactly _why Elena was suddenly so eager in agreeing with Damon.

"It will all make sense eventually." I shrugged. We sat on a marble bench and I topped off our glasses. We sat out by the lake in silence for some time, drinking our champagne, making small talk.

Eventually we started walking back, arm in arm, towards the pageant. Annabelle turned towards me with a curious expression.

"You know, I was born with the werewolf gene. I never got to know what it was like to _really_ be human. I know it was a long, long time ago, but you were once human. Have you ever thought about being human?" she asked. I paused and faced her.

"Once I was on a track in the Andes and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun and I thought, 'What a thing.' You know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying it must be everyday to have survived… and that was the only time I thought about being human."

Annabelle smiled at my story. She stepped forward and brushed a kiss over my lips gently. I moved to kiss her back when we both heard Tyler's voice in the distance.

"The sooner we get rid of that guy, the better."

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Well the story is pretty much caught up to the show! I just need to watch tonight's episode then I'll post Chapter 8 later tonight or tomorrow!**

**The title of the chapter and the lyrics after it is the song "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday… If you guys don't know them, I'd definitely recommend you listen to this song and others by them!**

**I'm going to start introducing more of Annabelle's back story, that's why I started with her older brother and what happened with him and her parents. More to come with that!**

**I read some of your reviews and saw you guys liked the idea of April and Annabelle becoming friends so I'm going to start bringing the girls closer together! **

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! **


	8. Breathe Me

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this chapter is kind going to be fluff, since Klaus didn't show up in Thursday's episode. What did you guys think of it?! I hope Elena and Damon stay together; Stefan is getting on my nerves! (crosses fingers)**

**For this chapter, I'm going to focus on Klaus and Annabelle, and April will make a showing!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post it, I've been swamped with preparing for finals! Let me know what you guys think of it!**

Chapter Eight: Breathe Me

_"Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me, I am small, I'm needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me…"_

Ooo0ooO

I could tell Klaus was on the edge.

After yesterday and overhearing Tyler, he seemed more distant, angrier.

I watched him from a distance. He was sitting alone against a tree in the middle of the woods, his eyes closed. He looked so tired and tense. Crossing my arms, I leaned against another tree and frowned.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on people, sweetheart." Raising a brow at his murmur, I huffed. Walking over to him, I plopped down next to him.

"Why are you sitting all alone?" I asked, looking over at him. Klaus rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes, looking at me. I felt concerned when I saw the reflection of his old age in those blue depths. Reaching over, I took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. He moved so his arm was around me and I was cradled against his chest.

"Being alone has never been an issue for me," he said. I played with the necklaces he wore absently.

"That doesn't mean you _enjoy _it," I pointed out, pressing a kiss to his neck. He chuckled.

"No, but as I'm sure you can tell, I'm not one to make friends," he said lightly. I pulled away to look into his eyes and pressed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and gave me an intense look.

"No," I said, "I guess not. But I don't think it's really fair how alone you are."

"I have you," he said softly. His eyes were dark, the color of the ocean at night, staring into mine. I smiled and exhaled on a laugh before kissing him.

Klaus pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, sighing deeply. His hand made its way up to my neck, where it caressed the skin there. I trembled, heart leaping. He leaned in slowly and kissed me again. It was different from the others; it was slow, gentle, and sweet. I moved so I was straddling his lap and his hands tangled themselves in my hair. Things went from tender to hot in a matter of seconds.

In a flash, Klaus had turned me around so I was standing, pinned to the tree, his mouth hot and hard against mine. I groaned, dragging my nails along his back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles flexing under my hands. He bit my lip and I hissed in pleasure. His tongue slid along mine before his lips left mine to continue their sweet torture against my pulse. I knew my heart was hammering and I gasped his name. He moaned in answer before finding my mouth again. His hand trailed down my back, over my bottom, before grasping my thigh and hitching it over his hip. I shivered when he pressed against me.

I gripped his blonde hair tightly, yanking my leg back to the ground before pushing him back until his back hit another tree. He grunted before I assaulted his lips again, nipping and tugging. He gripped my hips and suddenly I was on my back and his body was covering mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he ripped my shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere. I inhaled sharply when his lips trailed from my neck down to my chest, his stubble rubbing against my sensitive skin. His teeth scarped along the curve of my breast before he closed his mouth of my nipple. My back arched as I cried out.

Klaus continued and I felt desire and heat gather in my lower body. I was reaching… reaching…and I sobbed out his name when I flew over the edge. Panting, desperate, I flipped him over with my strength, and grounded against his erection. He growled and his wolf eyes began to glow. Smiling slowly, I leaned in towards his mouth, letting my own gold eyes show. Parting my lips, my fangs slid down and I scrapped them down his neck before kissing him furiously.

Klaus had me on my back again, staring down at me with hungry, gold eyes. We were breathing hard as our eyes remained locked. Slowly, his eyes faded to dark blue.

"Annabelle, you will be the death of me," he murmured. He pulled me to my feet and reached out to fix my shirt as best as he could. I glanced down and laughed at the torn material.

"I think it's a goner, babe," I told him, grinning. He chuckled before looking back into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said, tracing my cheek. I sighed softly and leaned into his hand. I felt a contented smile spread across my face.

"I think we'll be the death of each other," I joked easily, giggling. Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Come along, sweetheart; let's get you home so you can change." I reached over and grasped his hand firmly. His thumb brushed my knuckles before we started walking along the path back to his house.

Ooo0ooO

When we returned home, Annabelle kissed me again before heading up stairs to her room. I heard the shower start and wandered down the hallway. I stopped in front of the art room, pausing before entering.

I sat down at the long table that was covered with drawings and other sketching. Picking up one with Caroline's face on it, I frowned. Nothing stirred inside me while looking at her. Nothing at all. I thought about Antonio's words, how my feelings for her would slowly fade away as my feelings for Annabelle grew.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. I knew I had to tell Annabelle about the soul bond eventually. Just _how_ to go about that was a little more complicated. Gathering up the rest of the drawings containing Caroline, I threw them on top of the logs in the fire place. Picking up a lighter, I set the wood and papers on fire, watching as the flames consumed the papers quickly.

A knock came from the door. "Klaus?" Annabelle's voice was tentative. "I want to go into town for a few things. Do you…want to go with me?"

"No, you go ahead, sweetheart," I called, still facing the fire.

"Oh…okay. I'll be back in a few hours." I heard her soft footsteps fade down the hallway.

"Be safe," I murmured. The front door closed and I wondered absently if she had heard me.

Going back to the drawing table, I sat back down. I picked up a piece of charcoal, twirling it between my fingers. I began to sketch randomly on a blank piece of parchment, letting my mind flow to my hands freely.

Hours passed while I drew over and over again, switching from charcoal to pastel to oil paint and then back. The smell of turpentine and paint permeated the air. When I finally snapped back to reality, I sat back, studying what I had worked on. Smiling, I wiped off my hands and headed for the door.

When I opened it, I saw Annabelle standing there with her fist poised in the air to knock. She started a little but recovered and gave me a smile.

"Hi," she said. Leaning up, she brushed a kiss over my lips.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" I asked, closing the door behind me. we walked down the hallway into the living room.

"Good," she said, "I spent some time with April Young. I even met Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert at the Grill. They seem nice."

"Ah yes, the young football player whom my sister was infatuated with and the ever famous Gilbert boy, one who sees ghosts and now hunts vampires. Quite the character," I said dryly. Annabelle winced a little, moving to pour a glass of scotch. She handed it to me.

"Thank you, darling," I said with some surprise. She nodded and picked up a glass of sweet tea that had been sitting on the table next to the couch. I sat down and motioned for her to take a seat.

Again, with her ability to do the thing I least expect, she sat herself across my lap, putting her head on my shoulder. With one hand holding the tea, the other played with my necklaces. I listened to her heart beat, strong and steady, as her body relaxed against mine. A soft sigh escaped her perfect lips.

"Take it easy on them, they have been through a lot," she said, her tone scolding a little. I pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Besides," she continued, "I think April has a thing for them. I can't tell who she's into more. The sad part is Matt is too wrapped up in his guilt over Elena and Jer is too consumed with his whole killing vampire instinct so they both have absolutely no idea."

While she talked, I only half listened to what she was actually saying. I paid attention to the rise and fall of her voice, the way it sounded like an angel's song, so sweet and soft.

"… then she said she had to go, so I headed back. Why were you in the drawing room all day?" I shifted so Annabelle would look up at me.

"I burned all the drawings of Caroline. I know they upset you and I apologize for that."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Annabelle asked, point blank.

"No," I answered. "My feelings for Caroline were foggy at best and now they have completely faded away. My heart seems to only want one thing… that being a little werewolf girl with gray eyes."

Those eyes darkened dramatically, turning into a deep color that matched the charcoal I had been using earlier. She reached up to place a hand on my cheek before leaning forward to kiss me. I took her drink and placed it back on the table before eagerly returning her kiss.

When we pulled apart, she rested her forehead against mine. She was smiling, eyes closed, her face full of contentment.

"I can say the same thing about a certain Hybrid with dark blue eyes," she whispered back to me.

Ooo0ooO

Klaus and I ended up sitting in the living room reading, enjoying each other's presence. I read the rest of _Dracula _while he started on William Shakespeare's _The Tempest_.

My mind went over what had happened over the past few days. I thought about the pageant, about Caroline and Tyler and about April. I smiled as I remembered the nice morning I spent with her…

_I walked out of the house, not before I heard Klaus's voice carry softly out of the room he had locked himself in._

_"Be safe…"_

_I smiled. Straightening the deep red blazer I wore, I headed towards the trial I knew lead back into town._

_Once I reached town square, I decided to head into the Grill for some coffee. I saw April sitting alone in one of the booths and she smiled and waved when she saw me walk in._

_"Hey April," I said to her, smiling back. She was wearing a pretty baby blue top that matched her eyes. _

_"Hi Annabelle! What brings you to the Grill?" she asked politely. I shrugged._

_"I figured I would try out the coffee here. Do you want some company or are you waiting for someone?" _

_"Oh, no! Sit down, please," she said. Giving me a lopsided smile, she gave me an exaggerated wince. "I feel so lame sitting here like a loner," she confessed._

_I took off my coat and laughed before sitting across from the younger girl. A tall, built guy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked up to our table. April shifted in her heat, her face brightening._

_"Hey Matt!" she chirped. The guy, Matt, gave her an easy grin._

_"Hey April," he said in a deep voice._

_"This is my friend, Annabelle. She's new to Mystic Falls," April informed him. Matt looked over at me, his eyes curious._

_"How's it going, Matt?" I said casually. _

_"I saw you at the pageant," he said, brow flickering. "You went with Klaus, right?"_

_"Oh, the tall guy with the accent?" April cut in. I gave them both a secret smile and nodded._

_"We're friends," I said smoothly. Matt gave me a slightly wary look while April giggled._

_"Well…What can I get for you girls?" Matt asked, his mind obviously turning with questions. I figured it was safe to assume Matt was one of the few who knew about Klaus and everything else that was really going on in town._

_"Coffee for me, please," I said._

_"Make that two," April added, giving Matt another smile. He nodded and walked away, oblivious to the look April was giving him._

_"Got a crush on the quarterback?" I teased. April flushed pink, placing a hand over her mouth to hide her embarrassed grin._

_"I don't know," she admitted, "Matt is just so nice, you know? But I heard he had a thing with Rebecca… you know Rebecca, right?"_

_"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting but yes, I have," I said humorlessly._

_"Yeah, well, that's all I heard but Matt seems to…well, hate her." April shrugged._

_Matt returned with our coffees, again missing the adoring look April cast his way. I smothered my grin by placing the coffee to my lips. I enjoyed the bitter taste before adding in some milk and sugar._

_"Jeremy!" April suddenly called, waving at someone behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a tall brunette kid with dark brown eyes. This was obviously Elena's younger brother, the resemblance with uncanny. _

_"Oh, hey April," he said back, heading towards the table. _

_"Oh, Jeremy, this is Annabelle," April told him. Our eyes locked and a wave of understanding passed between us. It was a 'I won't mess with you, if you don't mess with me' kind of deal._

_"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding. He nodded back before turning towards April, who was giving him her usual nervous smile._

_"April, I just wanted to say sorry again for kind of bailing on you yesterday. I feel really bad," he told her. She blushed at his apology._

_"It's fine, really, Jer." April started playing with a thin leather cord that was around her wrist. When I caught the smell coming off of it, my eyes widened slightly. Was that…? I sniffed again, trying not to make it obvious. _

_Yep, just what I thought. April was wearing a little anti-compulsion bracelet, which meant she knew about things or someone wanted to protect her._

_"Glad to see you're still wearing that," Jeremy said, motioning to the very bracelet I was studying. _

_"Oh, well, you and Matt kind of gave it to me, and I like it so…" April trailed off, biting her lip and blushing again._

_Ah, so the jock and the hunter were watching over the girl. One more question answered._

_Jeremy walked off to start his shift, so April and I sat back and started talking, getting to know each other. I felt a big sister pull towards this girl, sympathizing with the fact that she was an orphan now, with little to no friends, apart from the two boys. _

_After an hour or so, I traded cell phone numbers with April, promising her that we would have to do lunch sometime. I walked out of the Grill, inhaling the fresh, cool air._

_I headed towards the convenience store, buying a few items I needed while I stayed with Klaus. When I was done, I headed back to the mansion._

"Lost in thought, sweetheart?"

Klaus's voice broke through my musings and I looked up at him. His blue eyes were filled with amusement.

"Yes," I laughed. "You caught me."

We went back to our books for a while longer, before I got up to head into the kitchen to make myself dinner. Klaus followed me, pouring himself a glass of blood from a blood bag while he watched me cook chicken and rice.

We sat together at the kitchen table. Klaus looked at me with some curiosity and when I questioned him about it, he smiled.

"I was just wondering one thing about you," he started. "It has to do with your werewolf gene. Do you know what parent you got it from?"

"Both," I said, setting my plate aside. "My parents came from families of wolves and they met when they joined the Colorado pack."

"But to trigger your inner wolf…" he trailed off, his question clear.

"Who did I kill?" I asked bluntly. "It happened when I was sixteen. I snuck out one night, taking my mom's car and drove over to my friend's house. We thought we were so cool, sneaking out to drink my friend's parent's alcohol. When I drove back home drunk, I got into an accident. I t-boned some guy heading home late. He died on impact. I got in trouble, put into juvy then probation… Then when the full moon came around, I shifted. I remember how painful it was, how I thought I was dying. I remember thinking this was punishment for the life I took, then suddenly I was standing on paws, howling."

"Shifting causes you no pain now," Klaus pointed out, grasping my hand, squeezing it soothingly. I shook my head.

"No. I shifted many times after that then when I lost Charlie and stayed in my wolf form for a long time… Shifting never bothered me. It just feels like my body is morphing into the new shape that's always under the surface. No pain, it's just like cracking your back or knuckles. It happens and you don't really notice it or think about it."

Klaus nodded. I stood up and washed and dried my dishes. Glancing at the digital clock on the microwave, I saw it was nearly ten at night. Yawning, I lifted a hand to rub my eyes. I felt Klaus's arms wrap around my middle and his lips press against the curve of the neck.

"Tired, sweetheart?" he asked gently. I nodded, turning in his hold so I could put my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep," he murmured against my lips.

"Do you even sleep?" I asked, suddenly curious. Klaus smirked.

"Yes, I do, darling. If I didn't, I wouldn't dream such wonderful dreams about you." I blushed, resting my head against his chest.

To my surprise, Klaus scooped me up, flashing to my bedroom door. He opened it and placed me back on my feet. I turned to face him again, giving him a tired smile.

"Thank you," I said.

"Of course." Klaus leaned down to kiss me thoroughly one more time.

"Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams," he said. I giggled.

"You too," I said, going along with the inside joke between us. I closed the door as he stepped back.

Heading to the bathroom, I changed into a tank top and comfy pajama pants before brushing my hair and teeth. When I was done, I jumped into bed, huddling under the covers. The second my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

_I woke up laying next to Klaus. He was still asleep, lying on his back, his head turned towards me. I studied his face. It was such a handsome face, with those intense cheekbones and full lips, and the stern jaw covered in gold stubble. It was relaxed while he slept, as if he was escaping the stress and problems that sat on his shoulders every day._

_And what magnificent shoulders they were._

_I smiled, suppressing a giggle. I reached over and traced his jaw line and he shifted, moving closer to me. His arm reached over and pulled me to him, so we were cuddling. I snuggled into his warmth, sighing happily._

_I played with his necklaces, still staring at his beauty. _

_I knew I could stare at him forever, happy with the thought of waking up next to him every morning and falling asleep against him every night. _

_His voice startled me out of my thoughts._

_"What did I tell you about staring, love?"_

I opened my eyes slowly. I realized I had a huge smile spread across my face.

Snuggling into my pillow and drawing the covers to my chin, I curled onto my side… Falling back to sleep slowly.

"_Klaus_," I whispered softly, before I drifted back into my dreams.

Ooo0ooO

I woke up when I heard Annabelle's soft voice call my name. Her voice was thick and sleepy and I figured if she was still sleeping.

I wondered if she was dreaming about me, like I had been dreaming about her.

Ooo0ooO


	9. Tonight, I Love You

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I wanted to add in another chapter, which focuses mainly on the dreams that Annabelle and Klaus keep having about each other. I got inspiration when I listened to the song "Tonight, I Love You" by The Latency, which is why I dedicated the chapter to it! You guys should listen to it and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

Chapter Nine: Tonight, I Love You

_"It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up_

_The look in your eyes says so much_

_Nothing can touch us out here…_

_I need to hold you, my dear…_

_I think I'm falling for you… I think tonight, I love you…"_

Ooo0ooO

_I opened my eyes to find myself next to the river. It was cold and the sun was just beginning to shine over the horizon. The birds were waking up and filling the air with their morning song. I went to stand up and realized instead of standing on two legs, I was standing on four paws. I heard a soft snort of amusement and turned to see Annabelle standing next to me on her wolf form._

_Her coat glowed a soft brown and her intelligent gray eyes sparkled. Her mouth opened, revealing her sharp teeth, with her tongue lolled out, and she appeared to be grinning at me. Her bushy tail was wagging slowly._

_"Can you hear me?" I flinched a little at the sound of her voice echoing in my head. I heard her laugh._

_"We can hear each other's thoughts when we're wolves," she explained, her tail wagging a little harder. Her head cocked it the side a little as she gave me a good natured look._

_"How is that even possible?" I asked. Her fur covered shoulders lifted and fell in a wolf shrug. _

_"How is any of this possible?" she replied with amusement. Then she stepped towards me and nuzzled me, rubbing her face into the side of my neck. She pulled back and turned, shooting a look at me._

_"Catch me if you can," she teased before taking off into the trees. I hesitated before I dashed after her._

_When I caught up to Annabelle, she was back in her usual form, leaning against a tree, with a secret smile curving on her lips. I shifted back and stalked towards her. Placing a hand on either side of her face, I quickly captured her lips. Her hands latched onto my hips as she groaned. Her tongue met mine, causing a fire to burn through my veins as I pinned her to the tree. Her nails dug into my skin and I hissed in pleasure. I leaned in to take her lips again…_

My eyes snapped open. I sat up in bed, rubbing a hand over my face.

Throwing aside the covers, I stood up and walked to the window that overlooked the forest. I remembered how I had looked out this window once, after dreaming of Annabelle… right before I met her.

Right before my whole life would change forever.

Turning from the window, I left my room and walked down the hallway before pausing in front of Annabelle's bedroom door. I listened to her quiet breathing and slow heart beat. She stirred and murmured.

"Klaus," echoed through the silent room. Opening the door, I saw her in the middle of the bed, tangled in the sheets. Half her body was concealed under the covers while the other half was outside them. She wore cotton pants and a tight top that molded to her flat stomach and small breasts. I walked to the end of the bed and stood over her, watching her sleep.

Ooo0ooO

_I was sitting in the forest, surrounded by darkness and the trees. I was up in one of the redwoods, on a higher branch so I could look over the forest. The night sky was clear and covered with glittering stars. _

_"Annabelle?" I looked down at Klaus's voice and smiled. He stood right below me, his hands in his pockets, looking up at me with amusement._

_"For a werewolf, you spend a lot of time in the trees," he said, humor trickling into his voice. I swung my feet like a child._

_"Come join me," I said, putting the space next to me on the branch. I heard the whoosh of air and suddenly, he was by my side. I looked at him._

_"Hey there," I said softly. Klaus leaned over and kissed me slowly._

_"Hello, love," he murmured back. _

_"Why do you only call me 'love' sometimes?" I asked._

_"Because I have a feeling if I called you love all the time, you would become annoyed with me rather quickly," he told me, kissing my shoulder. I sighed, knowing he was right._

_"Point taken," I mumbled, scooting closer to him so I could lean on him. I inhaled his scent; the woodsy, spicy smell that I had committed to memory. My lips curved as I nuzzled his neck. He looked out towards the distant horizon, his blue eyes almost black in the night._

_"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He turned to look at me._

_"You," he answered._

My eyes opened slowly and I immediately sensed someone in the room with me. Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me with those blue eyes of his. I smiled slowly.

"Can't sleep?" I teased softly. He smiled and shook his head.

"No," he disagreed. "I was sleeping quite well."

"Why are you in here then?" Klaus didn't answer, he just moved so he could sit on the bed right next to me, under the covers. Complying, I shifted over so he could lay out next to me, his back rested against the headboard of the bed. I placed my head on his lap and he began playing with my hair.

"Was it the dreams?" I asked quietly. His fingers ran steadily through my hair and I felt my skin prickle at his touch.

"Yes," he said.

"What did you dream about?"

"You." I turned over on my back so I could look up into his eyes. They were calm and dark. He traced my cheek and I felt warmth spread throughout me, from my head to my toes.

Shifting, I laid out next to him, resting my head on the pillow, facing him. Klaus moved down so he could lie on the pillow besides mine. We watched each other until I moved to kiss him. He deepened it and suddenly I was flat on my back and he was lying over me, his body intimately cradled between my legs.

Klaus kissed me deeply and my hips rocked up against his. He growled in approval and his hand crept down to cover my breast, his thumb rubbing over my nipple through my shirt. My hands fisted on the sheets as I felt long, liquid pulls in my belly, desire heating my core. His hand left my breast, sliding slowly down my side, trailing along my ribs and then my hip. I arched my back as he surged forward slightly to capture my lips again. A finger traced the waistline of my pants before dipping in. The rest of the hand followed as it made contact with the soft skin on the apex of my thighs. His fingers spread before moving towards my panties. I gasped when one finger slid underneath them and skimmed over my slit. Klaus groaned against my mouth, teeth tugging at my lip, tongue soothing the sting.

When that finger dipped inside me, I cried out his name. His thumb pressed against my clit before moving in slow circles. My hips moved against his hand as I groaned. Another finger slid inside me, stretching me deliciously. My walls clamped around him as his finger slid in and out slowly, in time with his tongue. I held onto his shoulders and threw my head back.

"Klaus!" I cried. His lips trailed down my neck, nibbling along my pulse. His fingers kept moving in and out of me and I felt the pressure of orgasm build up in my lower belly.

"Let go, love," Klaus murmured, his thumb making another circle along my clit. I sobbed out a breath. My claws exploded from my fingers and ripping through his shirt, digging into his skin. They scraped along his shoulder blades and he grunted in pleasure and pain. Thrusting his fingers faster into me, his lips met mine in a searing kiss.

I came hard, my world falling apart as I screamed. I collapsed, exhausted. Klaus removed his hand, before kissing me softly. He nudged me, encouraging me onto my side before his body molded to my back. His hand rested against my side and I pulled it up, holding it in both of my hands in front of my chest. His face pressed into the curve of my neck, inhaling quietly. His stubble tickled as he kissed my pounding pulse. A wave of fatigue hit me and wrapped up in his arms, I fell asleep.

_When my eyes reopened, I was sitting in the middle of a clearing in the woods with Klaus by my side. We were sitting on a checkered blanket with a picnic basket resting in front of us._

_His hands were moving over my shoulders, rubbing over my sore muscles. His touch ignited electrical sparks along my skin, making me shudder as heat spread in my veins._

_"How's this, love?" he asked, kissing my neck, nibbling my ear. I moaned softly._

_"Don't stop," I whispered. _

_Then I was lying down, Klaus over me, his lips pressed to mine. My hands slid up his arms, his shoulders and down his back. He shuddered at my touch. His lips slid against mine, tongue meeting mine wickedly, making me moan again._

_Klaus broke the kiss off, looking down at me with his wolf eyes._

_"Annabelle," he murmured. His eyes cooled and he traced my finger along my cheek. He pulled me up so we were sitting again._

_Klaus reached into the basket and pulled out a champagne bottle and two glasses. He popped off the cork and poured some of the frothy wine into a glass before handing it to me. He poured one for himself before facing me. _

_"To us," he said. I clinked my flute against his in salute before taking a sip. It was delicious and chilled._

_I listened to the sounds of the birds, the squirrels and other wildlife surrounding us in the woods. I felt so home, so at peace._

_"You know, I never knew finding Mystic Falls would change my life so much," I said to Klaus. I looked at him seriously. "I never thought I'd actually find you."_

_"I would have found you eventually, sweetheart," he answered, sipping his wine._

_"Oh?" I asked. Klaus nodded._

_"I was going to have my Hybrids start searching for you."_

_"But how? You only knew my first name and what I looked like… That's not a lot to go off of," I pointed out._

_"I have my ways," he said in his mysterious way. I snorted._

_"Now that you have me, what are you going to tell people when they start asking questions about me?"_

_"The truth." I cocked my head slightly, drinking more champagne._

_"Which is…?"_

_"You're my girl and no one can touch you unless they wanted to die a very painful death," he said seriously._

_"That seems like a little much, Klaus," I scolded, shaking my head at him._

_"Not to me, it isn't," he replied easily, sitting back to lean on one hand, stretching his legs in front of him._

_Still shaking my head, I looked out towards the trees again._

_"Mommy?" I jolted at the sound of a child's voice. I turned to look over my shoulder._

_The world seemed to freeze as I saw two kids, a boy and a girl, standing five feet away from Klaus and I. They were obviously twins, though the boy was brunette with blue eyes and the girl had soft blonde hair and gray eyes. My eyes widened when I realized who they resembled._

_"Klaus?" I asked, my voice trembling in fear and shock. Looking back, I saw Klaus had disappeared._

_"Mommy!" The twins stepped closer to me._

_"Mommy!"_

I woke with a start. I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding hard against my ribs.

Klaus was still sleep, oblivious to me. He was now on his back. I turned over to place my head on his chest and his arms went around me automatically.

Taking deep breaths, I slowed my heart beat. My mind was still screaming with questions but I forced myself to push them aside. I fell back asleep slowly, now sleeping dreamlessly.

Ooo0ooO

_I woke up in bed with Annabelle curled into my side, breathing softly. Her face was serene and peaceful, her lips parted as she exhaled._

_I got out of bed quietly, moving to the window. I opened the door that lead to a balcony and stood outside in the cool morning air._

_I inhaled, taking in the scent of trees and the autumn air. I placed my hands in my pockets and watched as the sun began to creep over the horizon._

_"Klaus?" I turned to see Annabelle standing by the doors, wearing nothing but a sleep shirt that ended mid-thigh. Her hair was messy and waving past her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed. _

_"Good morning, love," I said. She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled before placing my arms around her and dropping a kiss in her hair. I inhaled, enjoying how she always smelled of cherry blossoms and lavender._

_"Why are you standing out here alone?" she asked, propping her chin against my chest and looking up at me with those clear gray eyes._

_"I was just thinking," I said, running a hand down her hair._

_"About what?"_

_"Now how many times am I going to have to repeat myself? You, darling. It's always about you." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me gently._

_"Daddy?" _

_Flinching at the sudden sound of a child's call, I looked back towards the doorway and spotted two children standing there. The blond boy stared at me with blue eyes while the gray eyed girl played with her long brown hair._

_"Daddy?" they asked in unison again. I looked down in shock but Annabelle was gone._

_"Annabelle?" I called out._

_"Daddy!"_

_"**Annabelle!**"_

I inhaled sharply when I woke up. Annabelle was against my chest, her hand curled over my heart, breathing gently. Staring up at the ceiling, my mind buzzed with images and questions.

Resting a hand against Annabelle's back, I listened and felt her heartbeat, letting it soothe me. I watched her sleep for a long time. I thought about how much had changed between us since that first day in the woods.

Annabelle was the angel in my life, a bright light beckoning me out of the dark I lived in. She already had my heart. I just didn't know how to tell her.

_Do you love her? _I winced as that question fluttered into my head. I shoved it aside. All I knew was Annabelle was here with me now and she made me happy, she made me feel more alive that I've ever felt in my whole existence. And if I was falling for her… I shook my head and quieted my thoughts.

I rested quietly a bit before closing my eyes and slipping back into sleep.

Ooo0ooO

**What do these new dreams mean? And will Klaus tell Annabelle how he feels about her? Find out soon!**


	10. Animal I Have Become

Chapter Ten: Animal I Have Become

_"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal…_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell…"_

Ooo0ooO

When I woke up, Klaus was gone. I sat up and looked around but the room was empty and quiet. I got up and walked towards the closet. Slipping on a warm sweater, I walked downstairs to find him.

The smell of oil paint and turpentine hit me immediately, so I followed it, padding down the hallway quietly. I found Klaus in his drawing room, painting over a canvas in smooth, steady strokes.

"Good morning, love," he said without turning to face me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around my middle.

"Morning," I said. Walking over to Klaus, I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Resting my head on his shoulder, I looked at the canvas. It was a beautiful picture of a falling snowflake, up close falling in the middle of the forest at night. The canvas was a gorgeous swirl of dark blues, blacks, muted grays and whites.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. Klaus turned his head to brush a kiss over my forehead, inhaling quietly.

"I have seen something much more beautiful," he murmured. I laughed, pressing my face into his shoulder harder, trying not to blush.

"What's on the agenda today, my sweet Anna?" I froze at his softly spoken words. His voice was filled with tenderness, such gentle affection my heart flopped under my ribs and melted pathetically.

"You never call me Anna," I said. Klaus turned to look at me with amused eyes.

"You did say I could, sweetheart," he pointed out while raising his brows. I blinked at him before grinning.

"I figured you'd call me Belle just to spite me," I teased. Klaus cupped my face in his hands, brushing his thumbs down my cheeks.

"Annabelle," he said patiently. Sighing, knowing he wanted an answer and for me to stop dodging him, I shrugged.

"April told me there's this Winter event thingy today in town. I figured I would go check it out." Klaus laughed.

"Ah, yes, the Winter Wonderland Charity Event. Where do you think this is going?" he asked, gesturing towards the painting. I smiled.

"I'm sure everyone will love it," I assured him, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm going to get ready then I'll head into town to see if April needs some help with the event."

"All right, love. Keep your phone by you in case I need you," he told me, turning back to the canvas. I grinned wickedly at his back.

"Need me, hmm? Was last night…unsatisfying?" Before I could blink, Klaus had turned around and took me into his arms. His lips were hot and insistent on mine and I groaned, heat exploding throughout my body. When he leaned back, he looked at me with swirling gold eyes.

"Annabelle… When will you learn that you drive me insane? Nothing with you could be labeled as 'unsatisfying'," he growled. I leaned in close so our lips were almost brushing.

"Same goes for you," I said before kissing him. Pulling back, I reached around and gave his ass a friendly pinch. Giving him a saucy wink, I turned around and walked out of the room. Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind and gasped when I felt a pinch on my own bottom. I whirled around but didn't see anyone. I glared at the drawing room door, sensing Klaus's quiet laughter.

"Sneaky," I said out loud. Turning, I nearly ran into Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh! God, you scared me. Stefan, right?" I asked. Stefan cocked his head, his green-hazel eyes focusing on me with intent curiosity.

"Yes… I don't believe we met," he answered in a cool tone.

"Sorry, Klaus told me who you were. I'm Annabelle," I said easily, sticking out my hand. He shook it and I struggled not to cringe slightly at his cooler touch.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely. His eyes were still blazing with questions so I sidestepped by him.

"Nice meeting you too, Stefan," I said over my shoulder. I saw him watching my progress up the stairs before heading down the hall to the drawing room.

An hour later, I returned downstairs to find Klaus sitting on the couch.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked, knowing he heard our little exchange we had earlier.

"Gone. Probably headed for the Grill," he informed me. His eyes scanned over me, taking in the soft red winter dress I was wearing. It was woolly and thick, with a scoop neck, three quarter sleeves and ended at my knees. I also wore thick black tights and knee high boots to complete the look.

"You're still so thin," Klaus murmured. Flashing, he ran a hand down my side, his fingers tracing the faint outline of my ribs. I shivered at his touch.

"I'll fill out in no time," I said, patting his hand. He looked at me with concern. I smiled.

"I have to go meet April," I reminded him. He nodded and stepped back.

"I'll see you later than, sweetheart. I plan on stopping by the event to check on…things," he said. Nodding in understanding, I adjusted my purse over my shoulder. Giving Klaus one last kiss, I headed to the door.

Ooo0ooO

I watched Annabelle leave before letting out a sigh. Running a hand through my hair, I considered what going to go one today. I had a feeling that Stefan was up to something, and if my few conversations with that wolf girl Hailey, Tyler had roped my Hybrids into going behind my back.

Heading up stairs, I got ready for the Charity Event. Dressing in a white button down topped with a black dinner jacket and slacks, I headed out into town in my car.

When I pulled up the Grill, I caught Annabelle's scent; warm and flowery, lingering outside. Getting out of the car, I approached the entrance. When the door opened, I was immediately engulfed in scents and noise. Cheerful Christmas music played and people were chattering like animals and the whole establishment smelled of spices, paint, pine and an assortment of flowers. I spotted Annabelle standing near the bar, talking to Matt Donovan and April Young.

Smiling, I strolled through the crowd of people, scanning for any faces I knew. Standing by my painting with a curious look on her face, was Caroline. When she saw me approaching, something flickered across her face and was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" she asked sarcastically. I smirked at her.

"Dickens was a dark man. You'd like him," I replied easily. Caroline started stepping to the side and I kept myself aligned with her, so we circled each other slowly.

"Nice snowflake, by the way," she commented, stopping to look at the canvas again. I glanced at it as well. Feeling a flash of annoyance, I looked back at Caroline.

"Is my work really that literal?" I demanded. Caroline's green eyes flashed back to me, full of honesty.

"I'm serious… There's something… Lonely about it." My mind pictured Annabelle and I glanced her way. She was laughing at something April had said. As if sensing my gaze, her eyes met mine. She smiled, a simple curve of her lips, and a wave of understanding passed between us. Directing my gaze back to Caroline, I gave her a serious look.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I informed her in my calm voice. Leaning back on my heels, I watched as Caroline gave me a wary look. "Could I offer you some champagne?" I said politely.

Caroline turned and walked a few paces away from me and I followed. "Can't," she told me, "Too many adult prying eyes. I don't want to be the net high school cautionary tale at the net town meeting." Her eyes looked back at me.

"Well the, it's a good thing the high school part's nearly over," I commented lightly. Her face went from gentle to very businesslike. I recognized that look.

"If we are going to be nice to each other, I'm going to need that glass of champagne," she told me. I stepped closer to her.

"Is that our thing?" I asked. Caroline looked at me pointedly.

"We don't have a thing." Indeed not. I looked over at Annabelle again.

"Allow me," I said, walking away. I approached Annabelle and April, who were still talking with Matt at the bar. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Caroline had disappeared. Shaking my head, I focused back on my mate.

"Annabelle," I said. She turned around, gray eyes warm. Without saying anything, she stepped up to me and kissed me. Her lips were soft and sweet, tasting of champagne and strawberries.

"Well, I'm going to see if Mrs. Lockwood needs anymore help. I'll see you around, Anna," April said. Annabelle looked over her shoulder and smiled at the younger girl.

"See you, Miss Mystic Falls," she replied, her voice teasing. April blushed prettily before scampering off. Annabelle turned to face me again.

"Why were you talking to Caroline?" she asked. I sat down at the bar and she took the seat next to mine.

"Do you guys want anything?" Matt asked after turning back around from cleaning glasses.

"Two more glasses of champagne, Matty," Annabelle replied. I raised my brow at her while Matt set the flutes in front of us and walked discreetly away.

"Matty? Getting friendly with the help are we, Annabelle?" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"_Please_. As if. Matt's just a friend. We actually have a lot in common. Besides, weren't you the one who said I should make friends?" She shot a look at me while sipping her wine.

"Indeed I did," I agreed, tapping my glass to hers before taking a drink. Annabelle smiled. Finishing off my champagne, I stood up.

"I have more business to attend to, darling, but I'll find you later to escort you home," I told her. Annabelle whirled in her seat, her eyes serious.

"Are you going to hurt someone?" Smoothing out my expression, I smiled.

"Only if someone deserves it," I said. Turning around, I left her behind at the bar, watching after me.

Ooo0ooO

Klaus walked away, leaving me with that very vague threat rattling around in my head. I sighed and set my glass down. Matt appeared and picked them up, turning to clean them.

"So, are you and Klaus a thing?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Ah… sort of," I said hesitantly. I wasn't exactly sure who to trust, since there were a lot of people out to hurt Klaus. _My_ Klaus.

"Hey, I don't mean to pry, it's just you two were kissing…. I never saw him look at someone the way he looks at you," Matt said, turning back to lean on the bar. His light blue eyes focused on me.

"Oh?" I hummed. Matt nodded.

"He seems like…a complicated guy." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea," I replied before getting off my seat. Turning around, I saw Mrs. Lockwood talking to April. April nodded and smiled nervously before the mayor walked off.

Stepping towards her, I grinned. "Is she cracking the whip on her newest Miss Mystic Falls?" April rolled her icy eyes.

"She's nice but she can be really pushy," April said. We looked at each other with amusement before laughing.

"I need to freshen up in the bathroom," April said, running a hand through her black curls, sighing.

"I'll come with you," I said. When we walked toward the back, I ran smack into the other werewolf girl, Hailey.

"Oh, sorry," I said, stepping back. I felt my wolf snarl at the curvy brunette. She glared at me with her sharp green eyes.

"Whatever, just watch where you're going, wolf," she snapped, walking away quickly.

"Did she just call you 'wolf'?" April asked. My mind worked quickly. I scoffed.

"Wolf is probably just the new word for 'bitch'," I said easily. April looked at me with confused eyes but then shrugged.

Walking into the bathroom, I headed towards the mirrors as April walked to a stall. She pushed the door.

"Oh, sorry!" she said. I glanced over and saw her looking down intently. Suddenly the door opened and Caroline's limp body spilled to the floor.

"Oh my God!" April yelped.

Ooo0ooO

As I suspected, it didn't take Hailey long for her to find me and to confess what was going to happen tonight. She told me about the Hybrids and about Tyler and about how Caroline was again used as a ruse to distract me. I wasn't surprised when Hailey told me that Stefan was involved as well.

"You know what you have to do," she told me, before walking away. I saw Stefan watching us, his gaze stern.

"She doesn't like me much," I lied. "Where have you been all day?"

"Been around," the younger vampire replied. Resisting the urge to snarl, I stepped closer to him.

"I'm not interested in vagaries, Stefan. You have been dodging and Caroline has been lovely, but that I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction. Now, do you have something to share with me, or do I have to compel it out of you?" Stefan looked away, clearly weighing his options.

"I broke into your safe to look for the sword," he informed me. Suppressing the anger swelling inside me, I stared back at him.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I don't trust you," Stefan said, as if it was completely obvious.

"I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me, a secret brotherhood handshake?" I demanded sarcastically.

"I found the letters. There were a few…pen pals over the centuries." This time I had to tamper down the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, was keeping my victim's letters really so different from writing their names on a wall…like you did?" I asked quietly, menacingly. "_Ripper_."

I saw Adrian standing a little ways away, watching me with some sort of contempt, and I knew what I had to go do. I walked around Stefan before pausing and turning back to look at him.

"Loneliness, Stefan. That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. Then we are left with nothing. So gathering other people's letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end…" I trailed off briefly, struggling to quell my rising emotions. "We are left _infinitely _and _utterly _…alone." Stefan stared back at me, his eyes dark.

Turning away, I started walking away.

Ooo0ooO

"Oh my God!" April repeated, kneeling down next to Caroline's body. Rushing to her side, I watched as April felt desperately for Caroline's pulse. Wincing, I let her do that, knowing there was no point. The blonde vampire wasn't dead, well _dead _dead.

"I'm going to get help," I told her, before getting up and walking quickly from the bathroom.

I walked into the main room of the Grill again but turned when I heard Caroline's voice coming from the restroom. Matt walked towards me quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Caroline had her neck snapped in the bathroom by someone and April was in there. She must have seen her magically come back to life," I told him quickly.

"Wait…you know?" he asked. I gave him a pointed look.

"I'm with Klaus, remember?" Before he could answer, we turned when we saw Caroline walking towards us, phone in hand. Not wanting to deal with the moody blonde, I began to walk away.

I listened to the brief exchange between her and Matt. I froze when I heard Matt tell her that Klaus was being lead away by one of his Hybrids, a sickening feeling building up in my chest. Running out of the Grill, I didn't hear Matt tell Caroline that April couldn't be compelled to forget her coming back to life since she was wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet.

I ran outside to the middle of town square, looking for Klaus. I saw him talking to Stefan before walking away with a tall, dark haired man, who I assumed was Adrian, his Hybrid. Shoving through people, I made my way quickly to him.

"Klaus!" I called out. He turned, his eyes dark and angry.

"Annabelle, I need you to return to the mansion immediately without arguing," he snapped. I recognized that tone.

"Are you going to kill someone?" I demanded. Klaus didn't answer, he just turned around and him and Adrian flashed off into the dark woods. I had no choice but to follow.

Running for enough into the trees, I shifted. I ran even faster on four paws and I dug in and took off as fast as I could, following Klaus's scent.

I saw Klaus and Adrian slow at a clearing. There was a large group of people standing around and by their scent, I knew they were Klaus's Hybrids. One brunette woman in a red shirt was demanding Adrian's whereabouts, when Adrian spoke up.

"Kim?" I flinched when I saw Klaus's hand shove through the man's back. Adrian gurgled before falling to the ground. To my horror, I saw Klaus holding his heart in his hand. Shifting back, I ran towards him.

"_Klaus!_" I screamed. He turned, his eyes filled with shock.

"Get out of here, Annabelle!" he shouted before turning back to the group of Hybrids. Suddenly, he unsheathed a sword and lunged towards one, slicing off his head.

"_KLAUS!_ Don't! Don't do this!" I begged. Klaus was like another person, murdering the other Hybrids without flinching or blinking.

"Klaus! _Listen to me!_" I screamed. Klaus jammed the sword into the heart of another Hybrid, pinning him to a tree. He turned and I saw he was drenched in blood. My knees went weak as I saw him looking at me with black eyes, full of hatred.

"Klaus, please," I said, "This isn't you. I know you. Please stop. For me. Stop killing for me." I asked, begging for him to understand.

His head rolled slightly to the side and I saw the woman in the red shirt struggling to get away, crawling towards some crumbled structure. Klaus began following her. I flashed to him, placing my hands on his chest.

"Klaus!" I shouted, cupping his face in my hands. "_Klaus!_"

"Let go of me," he ordered in a horrifyingly dead voice. With a flick of his hand, he smashed my hands away from his face. I yelped as his strong hit broke my wrist and a finger. Wincing, I set them back in place so they could heal quicker. When I looked up, Klaus has disappeared after the last Hybrid.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" I heard Klaus demand. Running towards his voice, I walked into a strange, old building underground. Klaus had the woman cornered between himself and a wall of bars.

"You do well to answer me, love." I felt something inside me rip when he called her that.

"_Where is he!_" he yelled, shoving the woman against the bars, sword to her throat. I heard her pounding heart, I smelled the blood and I saw the look of pure fear on her face as she looked into Klaus's eyes.

"I don't know," she whimpered. I saw Klaus tense and the sword dig into the woman's throat.

"Wrong answer," he murmured. Before the woman could gasp, he slammed the sword against her throat, decapitating her. The body slumped to the ground as Klaus turned around and spotted me. When I saw the dead, blank look in his eyes, for the first time since I met him, I truly feared him.

"Klaus," I whispered brokenly. Klaus exhaled and his eyes met mine, clearing from that empty look. Blue swirled in as the black disappeared. The sword was still in his hand, dripping blood.

"Annabelle," he murmured. I started shaking and tears filled my eyes.

"Is this what you do?" I cried. "Is this what you do when people hurt you? You kill them? Don't you have a _shred _of humanity left in you?" My voice went higher and higher. "How can you just kill all of these people, Klaus! _How!_"

My back slammed against the wall and I gasped. Klaus was glaring at me furiously as he pressed the tip of the sword to my breast, right above my heart.

"_Don't you understand?_ This is why I don't trust people!" he yelled, gesturing towards the dead body behind him. "They wanted to _kill me_, Annabelle. What else was I suppose to do? Let them? _Is that what you want!_" Tears streamed down my face as I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Will you kill me if I lose your trust?" I asked in a surprisingly calm, quiet voice. I felt the sword blur until it was pressed against my own throat. Klaus's eyes were blazing, a mix of blue and black.

"Are you going to hurt me, Niklaus?" I whispered. At the sound of his full name, Klaus's eyes widened. The sword slipped out of his grasp and clattered to the floor as he stumbled away from me. I slumped against the wall but refused to break eye contact with him. His face contorted in pain.

"Annabelle." He dropped to his knees, his blue eyes so full of pain and self loathing I nearly went to him. But I couldn't. Not now.

I turned away from Klaus and ran.

Ooo0ooO

Pain. That's all I felt. Searing, hot white pain, burning though my veins like a thousand fires.

I felt it rip through my dead heart as Annabelle turned her back to me and ran away. I looked down at my clothes and my hands, both covered with dark red blood.

"Annabelle," I heard myself say again. Begging for her to come back. Begging for her to forgive me.

Standing unsteadily on my feet, I rubbed a hand over my heart. It hurt. I never knew this kind of hurt.

Glancing down at the sword, I picked it up. It was smeared with the Hybrid's blood. I knew I had to hide it away again. But first, I still had one more thing I had to do.

Flashing back into town, I entered the Grill. It was empty, littered with trash and half full glasses of various drinks. Selecting a large bottle of wine, I drank it all. Feeling the effects, I picked up another.

Walking outside, I spotted Carol Lockwood sitting by the fountain, talking on her phone. She was leaving a voicemail for Tyler. How… perfect. I approached her slowly.

"Good evening, Carol," I called out. Her head whipped around and her blue eyes widened as she took in the sight of me covered in blood. What a sight it must have been.

"You're looking for Tyler," I continued. I'd like a little word with him myself." Fear spread across her face and she looked up at me pleadingly.

"Klaus, please. Don't hurt him," she begged. "He's my son… He's all I have." Staring back at her, I felt a tinge of twisted amusement.

"And you're all he has. There's beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?" Without a second thought, I grabbed and twisted her head around, shoving it under the water in the fountain. I felt the darkness within me rise as she struggled and flailed about. Once the movements ceased, I looked down at her limp body before turning and walking away.

I had to find Annabelle.

Throwing aside the bottle, I winced at the pain her name brought to me.

Flashing towards my home, I flung open the front door.

"Annabelle!" I called out. In an instant, I was in front of her door. When I opened it, I saw the room was empty. Her scent was very faint and nothing was missing. It looked like she hadn't returned since she left this morning.

_This morning_, I thought. When she still trusted me… When she wasn't afraid of me. So much had changed since then.

I knew there was a good chance she would never return.

And that thought brought me to my knees again as the white hot pain consumed me.

Ooo0ooO

Sobbing, I hid away into the forest. I ran to the river and past it heading farther down than I had ever gone.

I found myself next to the falls. The water was glistening and reflecting the pale moonlight. Walking as close as I could to the falling water, I enjoyed the cold sensation of the breeze washing over my face. Peering into the darkness, I spotted a small cave behind the falls.

Leaping onto a rock right next to the waterfall, I balanced myself before jumping past the stream and landing on solid ground. Behind the falls, there was a small, damp cave. It was dark and smelled like earth. I found it comforting. Sitting down, I looked up at the waterfall, watching the moon reflect through the water. It was almost full.

Brushing away my tears, I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face into them. My mind whirled with what I just witnessed. All I saw was blood, hearts all over the ground, a dripping sword…Klaus, covered in blood… I whimpered and curled into myself tighter.

"Annabelle." I flinched at the sound of Klaus's voice. Looking up, I saw him standing a few feet away, his hair damp. His body was clean from any blood and his clothes were fresh, a simple button down and jeans. He watched me with a cautious look.

"Annabelle," he repeated softly. He walked over to me but I scrambled away from him quickly, flashing to the farthest wall from him, pressing my body against the damp earth. Klaus watched me with a pained expression. Everything inside me screamed in pain too, as if his pain was my pain. He reached towards me again.

"Annabelle," he pleaded. I closed my eyes and cringed away from him, whimpering softly.

"Don't," I whimpered. I heard him release a shaky breath.

"Annabelle, please look at me." I shook my head and suddenly his hands were cradling my face. I cried out and lunged quickly out of his grasp, falling to the ground. I opened my eyes and started up at him, my heart beating fiercely.

"Don't," I said, voice quivering. "Don't…touch me." Klaus stared at me before nodding.

"I understand," he said stiffly. I got up carefully, eyeing him warily. Klaus's eyes flickered and closed, as if this was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I never meant for you to see that side of me… That animal part of me. The darkest side of me is the farthest thing from human as you can get, Annabelle… It's something I never intended for you to experience." I shuddered at his words. His eyes remained closed.

"I was afraid of you," I told him.

"I know."

"I thought you were going to hurt me." My voice was getting quieter.

"I know."

"I thought you would kill me." That came out in a hushed whisper. Klaus's eyes snapped open, the bright blue color filled with powerful emotions, all clashing together.

"I could never do that," he said fiercely.

"Kill me… Or hurt me?" I asked softly. Klaus appeared right in front of me. I cringed again but didn't step back.

"Neither. You are too precious to me, Annabelle. You're everything to me." I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"But why would you kill so many people, even when I begged you to stop?" I asked. Klaus rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed. Dropping his hand, he looked right in my eyes.

"Annabelle, I have a lot of enemies. Most of them want to kill me. If I hadn't-," I raised a hand to stop him.

"You really think that _justifies_ killing twelve people?" Something flickered over his face again and my eyes widened. "More than twelve?" I choked.

"I may have left the mayor in the town square's fountain," he said. I stumbled back from him.

"How… _You killed Mrs. Lockwood_?" I screamed. Klaus nodded. My heart ripped and I felt pain erupt through my like a volcano, filling my veins with searing hot pain. Klaus flinched, and gasped in pain.

"You… Annabelle…" he trailed off, reaching for me. I shook my head rapidly.

"Stay away from me! _Just stay away!_" I shrieked.

For the second time today, I ran away from him with my heart pounding in fear.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: What an intense episode! It was interesting trying to write this chapter from Klaus's perspective. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**The next chapter will be more fluff… Will Klaus find Annabelle? Will she forgive him? And will he finally confess to the secret he's been hiding from her?**


	11. The Mess I Made

Chapter Eleven: The Mess I Made

_"I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn you take your heart and walk away…_

_For every second chance, that's changed its mind on me…_

_And it's falling down, as you walk away_

_And it's on me now, as you go…"_

Ooo0ooO

I don't know how far I ran. All I knew was I had to get some distance between me and…him.

Once I had jumped out of the cave behind the waterfall, I shifted in midair and hit the ground running as fast as my paws could take me.

When the sun began rising, I slowed my pace. I was panting heavily, my breath changing into big white puffs in the cold air. Pricking my ears, I heard nothing. I was still surrounded by woods but there were no sounds around me… No birds, no small animals, not even a breeze… Feeling uneasy, I kept walking forward, grateful the sky was turning a soft gray-blue.

Shifting back with a wince, I glanced down at myself. I was still wearing the red dress and boots, which were both streaked with mud and grass stains. I sighed. It had taken me a while to learn how to shift back with clothes still on but I hadn't mastered it completely. Thinking back, I had been to focused on learning how to shift painlessly, when Charlie was teaching me… I shook my head, clearing away that thought.

Looking around, I sniffed the air for any signs of life. I smelled the cool air, the pine trees…but there was a faint scent of smoke in the distance.

_Campfire? _I wondered. Heading towards the scent, I looked over my shoulder briefly. There was nothing but trees and silence.

Ooo0ooO

Silence.

No laughter, no whispers, no footsteps.

I sat in my quiet house and listened to the silence. A tall glass of bourbon sat on the table next to me, half empty. A blood bag was beside it, completely drained.

_"Are you going to hurt me Niklaus?"_ I flinched as Annabelle's quiet voice echoed through my mind.

_"Klaus! Please stop! For me. Stop killing for me."_

_"I was afraid of you…"_

_"Don't touch me."_

_"Stay away from me!"_

_"Just stay away!"_

I groaned, slumping forward, running both hands through my hair.

_"Klaus."_

_"Klaus!"_

_"KLAUS!"_

It felt like whatever sanity I had left was slowly slipping away.

_"Are you going to hurt me Niklaus?_"

"_NO!_" I exploded, standing up, overturning the chair. I picked up the glass of bourbon and threw it across the room, relishing in the sound of shattering glass.

On a sob, I picked up and threw the table across the room, watching it as it cracked and splintered against the wall. Panting, I stared at the mess.

Flashing outside, I flew into the woods, shifting. Without thinking, I ended up by the part of the river where it all began. I sniffed the ground but there was no trace of Annabelle's scent.

Sitting back, I unleashed a long howl, one full of suffering and heartache, pain and regret. I sang out my misery that was burning inside me to the pale morning sky.

Ooo0ooO

When I saw the small camp site, I sighed a little with relief. Approaching it cautiously, I sniffed the air again.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively.

"Well, hello there," said a smooth, deep voice behind me. Whirling, I saw a tall, black haired man standing behind me. His black eyes stared intently at me. I gazed at him warily, taking in his massive built and stance. He radiated power and arrogance, making my inner wolf snarl in suspicion.

"What's a little thing like you doing out here in the woods?" he asked in that rumbling voice. I half smirked.

"Just out…exploring," I fibbed. Tall Guy raised a brow at me.

"In that?" he asked, gesturing towards my dirty dress. This time I did smirk.

"Why not?" I challenged. Tall Guy looked at me coolly.

"I'm Mark," he said, stepping forward to shake my hand. Suddenly wary again, I stepped back with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm… Belle," I said easily.

"Belle? Like Beauty and the Beast?" Mark repeated with amusement, dropping his hand.

"Something like that," I lied, giving him a fake grin.

"What are you doing in West Virginia, Belle?"

_I'm in West Virginia? _I wondered quietly. I shrugged at Mark. "Needed some new scenery, you know?"

Mark rocked back on his heels, crossing his thick arms over his even thicker chest. "Mmm. Well just make sure to head back to wherever you're staying by nightfall. There's a lot of…big animals in the woods."

"Bears?" I chirped. Mark's eyes glinted with humor.

"Wolves," he corrected. Raising a brow, I smiled at him.

"I've never been afraid of wolves," I told him. Mark snorted.

"Lady, I don't think a little thing like you could take one on," he said, his tone full of male arrogance. I pursed my lips.

"Hmm," I hummed. "Okay, if you say so."

Suddenly, a howl erupted from the woods, echoing loudly all around us. Mark looked over his shoulder and back at me, eyes dark.

"You should go," he told me. I rolled my weight onto my right leg, coking my hip. I saw right through him, knowing that that howl wasn't from any _normal _wolf. I stepped forward and offered my hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mark," I said. Mark took my hand and his nostrils flared, taking in my scent. I sniffed at him, only smelling the pungent odor of male body odor hidden underneath a layer of Axe body spray. I noticed a strange tattoo on the side of his neck, which looked like claw marks branded into his skin. Resisting the urge to wrinkle my nose, I smiled. Mark was staring at me again and I tugged my hand away.

"I hope to see you again… Belle," he answered. I stiffened at his slight emphasis in my fake name, getting a strange feeling in my gut. Turning quickly, I walked rapidly away from Mark in the direction I came.

With my back to him, I didn't see him take out his cell phone and send out a single text message.

_I found her._

Ooo0ooO

I laid down besides the river, still in my wolf form, resting my head in between my forepaws.

Pain thudded through me, reminding me vaguely of what it felt like to have a heartbeat. It was a constant, pulsing feeling against my heart, my body.

Hours passed as I lay there quietly, letting the pain become a part of me. My thoughts were surprisingly quiet. I stared at nothing, not seeing the river or the trees beyond the water in front of me.

All I saw was Annabelle.

Annabelle laughing.

Annabelle sitting in a tree, watching Japanese lanterns fly through the sky.

Annabelle sleeping, murmuring my name.

Annabelle.

_Annabelle_.

Whimpering, hating myself for feeling so weak, I sat up with my head hanging down. Letting the agony rise inside me like a wave, I rode it out. Raising my head to the nearly full moon, I howled again.

I called out for her.

Ooo0ooO

Something was calling me back to Mystic Falls. Something deep within myself screamed at me to run as fast as I could back there, before it was too late.

Too late _for what_ was what I wanted to know.

Flying through the woods, back in my wolf form, I raced back, following my old scent trail.

Then I heard the howling.

I stumbled slightly at the sheer _agony_ that sounded in the lonely call. It pressed against my heart, squeezing it, enveloping it.

The howling ended and I ran quickly towards where I thought I heard it coming from. I flashed by the falls without a second thought, bounding up the hill and slamming to a halt.

Klaus was sitting ten yards away from me, as a big gray wolf, his eyes staring blankly down at the dirt. I felt the waves of sadness and pain emitting from him. I winced as best as I could while staying in my wolf form. I approached him quietly.

When I sat next to him, I gave him a soft nudge with my nose on his shoulder. He shuddered at my touch and looked up, his gold eyes flat and miserable.

_Klaus_, my mind whispered in concern. His ears twitched.

_Annabelle._ His voice, thick and cracked, filled my head. I blinked at him, shock filling my body. I bristled slightly at the unfamiliar sensation of his mind touching mine.

_Annabelle,_ his thoughts whispered again. Then suddenly it all warped into blackness, and then- _pain._ So much pain. Hot, burning pain. I yelped, jumping away from Klaus, staring at him in bewilderment. I stared as his shoulders hunched and shuddered again and he let out a sharp breath, a half sob.

_ANNABELLE! _I nearly leaped in the air at the scream in my head. I shifted back so I wouldn't have to hear anymore. I kneeled in front of Klaus.

"Klaus?" I whispered. I heard him whine at my voice and tremble.

"Klaus," I murmured. "I'm here." It was like he didn't hear me. Soft whines and whimpers escaped him as he flinched slightly as if he was receiving blows to the head.

"Niklaus!" I yelled. His head shot up and his wolf eyes looked directly into mine.

"Niklaus… Come back to me," I said gently. I reached over and placed a hand against his furry cheek. Slowly, he leaned into my touch, shifting back into himself.

"I'm here, I'm here," I assured him. His eyes remained gold, staring into mine. His lips parted.

"Annabelle," he said on an exhale.

"You seem to like repeating my name a lot," I whispered to him, teasing softly. His eyes faded, cooled off, turning slowly back into the dark blue I was familiar with.

"You're here." I sighed with relief.

"Yes, I'm here." Suddenly he yanked me into his arms, burying his face into the curve of my neck, inhaling deeply. His arms were tight against my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking his head soothingly.

"It's okay. You're okay," I said gently. I felt tears hit my shoulder as he began to quietly cry. I held him tighter, wishing I could comfort him more.

"You're okay, Niklaus. It's okay," I repeated over and over again.

I don't know how long we held each other. He cried and cried, not making a sound, I just felt his spilling tears and heaving shoulders. I stroked his hair and murmured reassurances into his ear.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were clear, even though his cheeks were streaked with tears. I reached up and wiped them away with my thumbs and he exhaled a shaky breath.

"I think it's time to tell me the truth, Niklaus. Everything," I said, looking into his eyes. He nodded and we sat down along the water. He reached for my hand but hesitated before setting it back on the ground.

Like many times before, he started talking. He told me about how he had found out about the Hybrids and how Hailey and Tyler were involved, what part Caroline and Stefan played. He told me about what he had said to Stefan.

"I told him that loneliness was the reason why we remembered those we killed. That is our last shred of humanity. For the past couple of centuries, I have been alone. I had my family briefly, but even they turned on me in their own way. It seems everyone who gets to know me ends up siding against me eventually. This loneliness, Annabelle, leaves holes inside me. Holes that quickly fill with doubts, rage, pain… Sometimes I feel like it consumes me, that I will never be able to escape it. I will always be alone… Alone with this anger, this _hunger_ for revenge against those who wrong me…" He trailed off. I finally reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You were like a different person," I told him. "A shell. You weren't the Klaus who took in a starving werewolf from the woods and gave her a home. You weren't the Klaus who sat beside me to watch lanterns go by. You weren't the man who held me during the night or the man who I woke up next to in my dreams…" I sighed. "But I don't know if I can trust you right now. I can't just be that girl who can kiss and forget. I have never been that girl. And right now, all I know is that you are aching inside. You _know_ what you did was wrong… But you still continue to do it. I just… Don't know what to think of that yet."

"I understand."

I turned to face him, taking his face in my hand so he would look at me. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave. I'm not going to run away. Not anymore. It hurts me too. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

"There… There's a reason why," he said, looking into my eyes. "Remember when I returned from Italy and you asked if anything else had happened, apart from me retrieving the sword?" I nodded.

"In Italy, I met up with an old friend of mine. His name is Antonio and he's a werewolf, one of the oldest in Italy. He's over a hundred years old. I asked him about the…dreams. About you. I wanted to know if this meant anything, if there was any tale about it passed along the wolves throughout the years. Since I'm technically a new wolf, I had yet to learn my werewolf history. Antonio told me this one story. It was about the first werewolves. It was said they were predestined a mate, and until they found that one person, they would dream about them. When they found their mate, they would complete what Antonio called the "soul bond". After that, they were mated for life, bound together by their souls."

I blinked at him. "What are you saying, Klaus?"

"When I became a Hybrid, my wolf side was awakened by Elena Gilbert's doppelganger blood. Once she became a vampire, her blood within me strengthened and according to Antonio, awakened the soul bond. That was when they started." His eyes focused on me. "That's when I started dreaming of you."

Suddenly, everything clicked. The dreams, the thought connection between us when we were wolves… His pain literally being my pain and vice versa.

"Are you saying… we are mates? Wolf mates?" Klaus nodded.

_Annabelle, average werewolf, is destined to be mated to Klaus, an Original Hybrid, one of the strongest creatures in the world,_ I thought. I felt a rush of excitement, apprehension and unease fill my body.

"Klaus?" I whispered.

"Yes, Annabelle?"

"How do you feel about me? And don't give me some bullshit answer or something that you think I would want to hear. I need the truth. Please," I asked simply, eyes boring into his.

Klaus started at me before smiling gently. His hand reached up and paused, hanging in the air between us. I leaned forward and rested my cheek against his palm. He sighed, sounding relieved.

"Annabelle…" he started. "No poem, no Shakespeare sonnet can express the feeling I get when you enter the room. No writer can spell out the beauty of your smile; no painter can achieve the precise shade of gray your eyes are... And all I know is every day I wake up knowing I get to see that smile and those eyes and that's all that matters. That one beautiful moment when you smile into my eyes and the world goes still and everything gets sort of...quiet. This is my glimpse of eternity. This is the only way I can express the way I am when I see you." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. My eyes filled will unexpected tears.

"No, my Anna, don't cry. Please don't cry," he pleaded, wiping away the drops that fell down my cheeks.

"How would you possibly feel that way when we have known each other for such a short amount of time?" I cried, burying my face into my hands. "How could you make it sound that beautiful?"

"Because it's the truth. It is the one thing I am absolutely certain about." I felt his hands gently take mine, pulling them away from my face. I looked down stubbornly, glaring at the ground.

"Annabelle, please look at me." My shoulders sagged at his voice and I looked up. His blue gaze was serious, intense.

"You have seen me at my worst. But you have also seen me at my best. I am my best when I am around you, when I'm holding you in my arms. I dare you to look at me and tell me that this doesn't feel right." He paused. "Now it's your turn. I have to know what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours, sweetheart."

Too much.

I took a deep breath. "When I first started dreaming about you, I was scared. I didn't get why this was happening or what it meant. When I first met you, I was honest when I told you I wasn't scared. I get why you told me that I should be afraid of you now. You're a monster. But Klaus…. Aren't we all monsters?" I looked into his eyes intently. "And seeing you the other night did scare me. That's why I ran… but something pulled me back here. It was you, Klaus. It's always you, calling me back. You have your flaws and you have made your fair share of mistakes throughout the years but so have I. so how am I to judge you when I'm not perfect?" I rested a hand on his cheek. "All I understand right now is that you are mine. Literally mine. _My _Klaus. And that's all I need to know."

Klaus pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine, releasing another shuddering breath.

"I don't want you to promise that you will change for me," I whispered. "I just want you to promise that no matter what, you will tell me the truth. No matter what, you will always find me and that nothing, _nothing_, will come between us." Klaus looked into my eyes, his dark blue orbs swirling with emotions.

"I will make that promise, if you make me one," he murmured. I nodded.

"Promise me you will always be here for me. You will always call me back from the darkness that may consume me. You will never leave."

"I, Annabelle, promise to always be here for you. I promise to bring you back when you escape me. I promise never to leave you, Niklaus."

"And I, Niklaus, promise nothing will come between us. I promise to always find you, and I promise to tell the truth to you, Annabelle."

Deep within me, something just… clicked. Like a key to a lock, something snapped into place. I looked at Klaus and knew he felt it too. He lifted his hand and I took it, and gasped. A soft gray light appeared from under my skin and like a rope, wrapped around Klaus's wrist. A deep blue light came from his skin, wrapping its way up my arm. The lights faded away, seeping into our skin, leaving no trace behind.

"The bond," Klaus murmured. "It's getting stronger."

I shook my head. "This just doesn't seem real. This sounds like something out of a children's book." Klaus reached up and caressed my face.

"I have one more thing to ask of you," he said. I nodded.

"Can you forgive me?" he beseeched. I sighed, leaning into his touch, raising a hand to cover his.

"I know these hands have killed many people. I know they have been covered in blood before and they will again. I cannot stop you from choosing to take a life but you cannot ask for my forgiveness, Klaus," I said, "Until you forgive yourself." Klaus's eyes turned into that lovely shade of midnight and he nodded, not answering.

I stood up and he followed me. Taking his hand, I smiled up at him. I stepped forward and leaned up on my toes. I saw his eyes widen in shock before I kissed him. He didn't kiss me back at first, but then slowly, his arms came around me, gripping my waist tightly. My hands latched onto his shoulders and his lips met mine gently. They slid along mine and I ran my hands over the stubble dotting his cheeks, enjoying the scratchy feeling. Pulling back, I rested my forehead against his, my eyes still closed.

"Let's go home," I whispered.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: I know, I know, super sappy chapter, lots of tears. I felt it was necessary though, we all need a glimpse into the non-killer side of Klaus! And yes, the bond is growing. For the little light scene, I kind of pictured it as something similar to the Unbreakable Vow, which all you Harry Potter fans will understand!**

**And beware of Mark, my newest O/C! You shall see him again… Dun dun dun!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	12. Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I have been re-watching the first three seasons of Vampire Diaries to make sure I haven't missed any keys elements to the story in regards to Klaus and anything having to do with werewolves, so I decided to add in this chapter to fill in some missing gaps that popped up.**

**It's going to be completely from Annabelle's perspective… Basically, here's her complete story in flashbacks before she ended up in Mystic Falls.**

**Let me know what you guys think of it!**

Chapter Twelve: Your Guardian Angel

_"I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…"_

Ooo0ooO

I woke up slowly and rolled over onto my back. The house was quiet, which meant Klaus was gone or he was painting again. Lately, I noticed he had been sneaking off to the drawing room for hours on end. I had my fair share of curiosity but I decided not to snoop for once.

Sighing, I picked up my phone, which was laying on the nightstand besides the bed.

_Text Message to Klaus: Good morning. Is everything ok? It's awfully quiet._

My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_New Text Message from Klaus: Good morning, love. Everything is fine; I am occupying myself with some sketching. Go back to sleep, it's still early._

I smiled. Placing the phone back on the stand, I turned on my side and curled under the covers. I let my thoughts drift, carrying me off into a light doze…

Ooo0ooO

_Denver, Colorado (Eight weeks ago)_

"Annabelle!"

I turned around and grinned. "Charlie!" Running, I leapt into the arms of the tall brown haired man. Pulling back, I looked into his smiling gray eyes.

"I didn't know you would be back so fast from Nevada," I said. Charlie shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, you know. Deserts aren't my thing. I like the woods better," he said. I looked over my brother. He stood a good five inches taller than me and was all muscle. With his floppy brown hair and gray eyes, we were often mistaken for twins, despite the fact that he was four years older than I was.

"So did you dig up any family dirt that might explain the…dreams?" I asked. Charlie took my arm and led me into the family cabin we were staying in. We sat down in the living room and he started a fire. Turning back towards me, I pulled out a small, old journal from his back pocket.

"This was all I could find… It says nothing about what those dreams of yours mean, but there's something else you need to see." Charlie sat next to me on the leather couch and flipped open the journal.

"Look," he said, pointing to a passage.

I read it out loud, slowly. _"Out of the werewolf bloodlines, it is said that the Davis's comes from the oldest and purest line, dating back to the beginning of werewolf creation."_ Widening my eyes, I looked at Charlie.

"Are you saying…?" I started. He shook his head.

"Keep reading."

_"The first werewolf, William Davis, began the bloodline after the first witch cast a spell to save his life from a plague. She cast his spirit into the body of a wolf, where the animal turned back into the man. William, being the Original Werewolf, could turn whenever he so pleased. Shifting as said to be painless for William, since the body of the wolf he entered accepted his spirit. Later, when his wife and family fell ill to the same plague, William was said to have made a bargain with the witch, who in turn, made them werewolves like him. The price, however, was that every full moon, every werewolf would be forced to shift from man to beast, even if it was against their will. This wolf blood also made it possible for them stay clothed when they shifted back. As more werewolves were being borne from this bloodline, the pure blood slowly diluted as time went on, as other family blood mixed in or when other werewolves were turned from a bite. Only the true descendents from the Davis bloodline have the power to control when the wolf takes over." _I looked up at Charlie in shock.

"That's why we can shift when we want, any other time besides the full moon. Don't you see, Anna? Our family tree dates back to this," Charlie said, eyes shining with excitement. I furrowed my brow.

"But, Charlie, how? The pure blood has to be diluted by now, this was over a thousand years ago!" I exclaimed. Charlie took the journal from me and flipped towards the end before placing it back in my hands. Looking down, I read the last passage.

_"As the werewolf bloodline continued, those who beared the name Davis would be the only ones blessed with the ability to shift when so desired. There is said to only be one true branch of this bloodline left, which has been passed down to the last known generation, ending with another William Davis. William Phillip Davis." _I gasped and looked back up at Charlie again.

"Grandpa," I breathed.

Ooo0ooO

My eyes snapped open. Disoriented, I looked around the room before I got my bearings. Quietly slipping out of bed, I walked towards the balcony doors, opening them.

Warm sunlight filtered in as a cool autumn breeze brushed over my skin. Shivering slightly, I grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me. Walking to the edge, I leaned against the railing, sighing.

It has been a while since I had dreamed of Charlie. Even though I had lost him only recently, it felt like years since I last saw his smile, since I last heard his laughter. Feeling a twinge around my heart, I closed my eyes and breathed in the fall air. Once I opened my eyes, I gazed out into the horizon, watching as the sun made its way slowly up into the sky.

I remembered the last time I watched a sunrise with Charlie…

Ooo0ooO

_Montana, 30 miles from Helena (Seven weeks ago)_

"So remind me again why I'm helping you?"

I punched Charlie's shoulder and he dramatically winced. "Don't be a jerk!" I teased. "You're doing this because it's important to me."

"Right, right. Searching for a mysterious dream man should always be on everyone's list of priorities," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Charlie," I sighed. Charlie scoffed, but nudged my shoulder playfully. I nudged back, smiling up at him. We kept climbing the mountain we were on under we reached the peak, right before the sunrise.

"You know, I doubt we are going to find this Niklaus guy way up here," Charlie pointed out, glancing over at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, we are just going to spend some quality sibling bonding time while watching the sun rise, okay?" I said, shooting him a look. Charlie stuffed his hands in his flannel jacket and rocked back on his heels.

"What are you going to do if you find him?" he asked quietly. I sighed again, slumping my shoulders.

"I… I don't know. It's not exactly easy to go up to someone and tell them you have been dreaming about waking up naked besides them-,"

"Ah! Okay, okay I get it. Please, spare the deets, Anna. I can feel my breakfast making a comeback," Charlie pleaded, wincing. I giggled and stepped right next to him to lean my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, bro, didn't mean to gross you out," I soothed. Charlie laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"It's okay. I just don't want to think of my baby sis that way." I snuggled in closer to him, feeling relaxed by his presence.

"Thank you, Charlie. For all of this. I know it isn't easy getting dragged along on some wild goose chase," I said. Charlie gave me a gentle squeeze.

"You're my sister, Anna. I would do anything for you, no matter what," he told me. I smiled.

"And I for you," I replied. The sun appeared across the horizon, throwing pink, purple and bright orange streaks into the grey-blue morning sky. The birds started waking up and singing and the other woodland creatures began their days around us.

With Charlie's arm around me, I felt safe. I knew what I had to do. I had to find Niklaus.

Ooo0ooO

Blinking rapidly, I pulled myself out of my daydream. Wrapping the blanket around me tighter, I stepped back from the balcony. Walking back inside towards the closet, I changed into some jeans and a knitted sweater. Sending a quick text to Klaus, I left the house and walked into the woods, heading towards the river.

Wandering, I found myself near the Falls. I listened to the sound of the rushing water, the rustling of the wind through the trees, the calls of random animals.

I kept walking down hill along the waterfall, lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, a rock gave out beneath my foot and I stumbled, falling to my knees.

"Ow," I growled, standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants. Wincing at a sharp pain in my hand, I glanced down and saw a small twig gouging my palm. Yanking it out, I tossed it aside. I watched the wound close, leaving behind some smeared blood.

My breath hitched a little as I stared at the bright red streak. My eyes unfocused as another memory pulled me back…

Ooo0ooO

_Montana, 30 miles away from Helena (Six and a half weeks ago)_

Every night, Charlie and I made camp in the woods. We set up our stolen camp supplies and then I would begin a fire.

Charlie sat down next to me, staring into the dancing flames.

"It's a full moon," he commented. Glancing up at the night sky, I saw the looming white orb, hidden amongst some dark gray clouds.

"Are you ready to shift?" Charlie asked. Lolling my head at him, I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I am," I said, standing up. "I just wish it wouldn't hurt so much since it doesn't every other time we shift." Charlie nudged me and gave me a small smile.

"C'mon, Anna, it's just a little while. Every transformation during the full moon gets easier and since we have been doing it since we were teenagers…" He trailed off, shrugging. "It's not so bad."

Abruptly, I felt a twinge of pain in my arm. Glancing down, I saw the shifting of my forearm bone. When it snapped loudly, I gasped. Looking up at Charlie, I saw him clenching his arm too. Our eyes met briefly.

"It's starting," he said.

Transformation might have gotten easier, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. The pain of having all of your bones breaking was immense, nearly unbearable. Every month it passed by quicker, but it still wasn't instantaneous like it was when we chose to shift.

Once it was over, Charlie and I hunted side by side, instinct keeping us together instead of making us turn on each other. The need to be a part of a pack, no matter what size, overruled the blood lust that consumed us every full moon. For anyone else who saw us, we were just a pair of brown wolves, running through the night.

Once the moon reached its peak, we ran back to camp. Right before we hit the clearing, Charlie stopped and growled deeply. I sniffed the air and bristled.

We had company.

Two massive black wolves stepped out of the shadows and snarled at us. Charlie shifted back and motioned for me to do the same. I stood right next to him, laying a hand on his arm, staring at the pair of wolves. Charlie lifted his hands in the air.

"Look, we mean you no harm. We are just passing through," he said to them. Immediately, they shifted back. Both of the men had black hair and dark eyes, but I couldn't make out any of their features while they stood in the shadows. Their eyes started glowing as the first one spoke.

"You are trespassing on our land," he growled in a deep, guttural voice.

"Look," Charlie said, "We will leave. We didn't mean to intrude. We'll go."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," said the second man. I saw the gleam of his fangs before he threw back his head and howled.

Five more wolves appeared out of nowhere, melting into the shadows like ghosts. I stiffened and tightened my grip on Charlie's arm.

"_Charlie_," I hissed, looking up at him desperately. I felt a tremor of fear go through me and I knew Charlie sensed it. He looked up once more at the pair of men staring at us.

"We don't want a fight," Charlie said, stepping in front of me.

"You declared war the second you set your paws into our land," one of the men snapped. Both of them shifted back and started walking towards us slowly.

"Anna," Charlie said calmly. "Listen to me. When I say run, you run like hell, you got it?" I looked up at him with fear.

"What are you saying Charlie?" Charlie turned to look at me, his gray eyes melting away to gold.

"_Run, Anna_!" he shouted before he exploded back into a wolf and lunged for one of the black wolves. I screamed. The biggest wolf met Charlie's attack and bit him in the shoulder, causing Charlie to yelp. I felt rage build up inside me as I focused my now glowing eyes on the other wolves.

Howling, I shifted and attacked. I lunged for the smaller black wolf, slashing the side of his neck with my fangs. He yelped and snarled, snapping his teeth back at me. I dodged his attack and lunged for another wolf.

The fight continued. A loud snap echoed through the clearing, causing me to pause my attack on a smaller gray wolf. I looked up to see Charlie standing over the body of the smaller black wolf. The wolf's eyes were glazed, the tongue rolled out of its mouth… I noticed right then its neck was bent at an awkward angle. Snapped.

Immediately the wolves from the offending pack started howling. I leapt towards Charlie so I could stand by his side but something came rushing at me from the side. But I could react, my world went dark.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was alone. I was lying in the clearing with the fire dying down. I sat up quickly, shifting back into my human body. Looking around, I saw no one. Not even the body of the dead wolf.

"Charlie?" I called.

"Charlie!"

"_Charlie!_"

Silence answered me.

Ooo0ooO

I broke out of my trance, stumbling a step. Panting, I walked towards the water before sticking my hand under the cool flow, letting it wash away the blood.

"Annabelle?" I turned at the sound of Klaus's call. He stood about ten feet away, hands behind his back.

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?" he asked. I nodded quietly before turning my back to him to rinse my hand again. I felt a rush of wind and Klaus's hand gently pull mine out of my water.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked, looking down at the fading pink line on my palm. I didn't meet his eyes.

"It's fine," I whispered. Klaus raised my palm and brushed his lips across it. I felt warmth spread throughout me slowly. Raising my eyes, I met his. They were a calm, deep blue, watching mine intently but gently.

"What is wrong, my Anna?" Hearing him call me 'Anna' did it for me. My shoulders caved in as sobs racked my body, tears pouring down my face. Shushing me quietly, Klaus cradled me to his chest, stroking my hair soothingly.

"It's all right, love. You're all right," he said. Shuddering, I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent. Instantly, I was calmed by his familiar smell and by the comfort he was giving off. I looked at my wrist were the warmth and comfort was concentrated and knew it was the bond. Klaus was sending me support through the soul bond.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly. I felt him sigh and press a kiss to my forehead before resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Come along, love, let's take you back to bed," he said, before picking me up. Faster than I thought possible, we were back at the mansion. Klaus carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom, before setting me down easily on the bed.

"I'm not tired," I said stubbornly. "I was only gone for an hour or two."

"Don't argue," Klaus commanded, even though his voice was soft. To my surprise, he tucked me under the covers and laid down next to me. Facing him, I stared into his eyes.

"Why do you pretend to be the bad guy when really you're not that bad?" I asked. His midnight eyes flickered with humor.

"Because everyone likes being the bad guy," he answered. Laughing, I reached over and traced his cheek. His face got so serious, unsmiling as he stared at me. I ran my thumb along his jaw then traced his full lips.

"Klaus," I sighed. "So serious." Klaus took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Get some rest, Annabelle," he said. Giving in, I snuggled closer to him so my forehead was against his chest. His arms went around me and he held me as I slowly drifted off.

Ooo0ooO

_Lake Michigan (Four weeks ago)_

I ran all day and all night. I could smell those bastards. I knew they had him.

They had Charlie.

I allowed myself to take down a small doe for lunch before getting back on the scent trial. My muscles screamed and my paw pads were bleeding but I didn't care.

No matter what it would take, I would find my brother.

After many miles, I neared Lake Michigan. I sniffed the air, smelling the lake water, the shoreline, the cold air. But I didn't smell the pack.

Growling, I shifted back. I scrambled to my feet, unbalance. After being a wolf for two weeks straight, my body found it difficult to walk on two legs instead of four.

"Where are you assholes," I hissed. Looking around, all I saw were trees and grass. There was no noise, not even the chirping of distant birds.

When the sun set, I shifted back into a wolf and found a small hollowing at a base of a tree. Crawling inside, I curled into a ball, placing my tail over my paws to keep them warm. And when I fell asleep, I dreamt of one person.

Klaus.

The next morning, I woke up. Climbing out of the hole, I stretched my back and my legs, yawing hugely. Licking my fangs, I headed down to the water for a drink. Sitting at the edge of the shoreline, I stared down at my reflection in the water.

Staring back was a small brown wolf, with gold eyes and lethal fangs. I whimpered and looked away, not wanting to be reminded of how much I looked like Charlie, especially in wolf form.

I knew I had to make a choice. I had to choose whether or not to find this Niklaus or to find Charlie.

_Richmond, Virginia (Three weeks ago)_

I was wandering aimlessly now. I had no sense of direction, nothing to point me in the way I wanted to go.

What way _did _I want to go?

I sat down on my haunches and flattened my ears against my skull in annoyance. Shifting back, I pulled at the dirty tank top I wore, grimacing at the smell.

"You know, there are such things as dry cleaners." I glanced up quickly at the voice. A tall, wiry man with bright blonde hair and hazel eyes stared at me with amusement.

"What's it to you?" I snapped, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest. The man chuckled and raised his palms.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I could smell you from a mile away. Literally." Raising a brow at him, I looked him over with speculation.

"So I'm guessing it's safe to assume you know what I am," I commented. Blonde looked at me with his head cocked to the side.

"You assume correctly," he said, flashing his gold eyes at me. "What's your name, lone wolf?"

"Belle," I lied quickly. The man nodded.

"I'm Patrick. What are you doing here in Virginia?" I shrugged.

"Looking for someone," I said. Patrick raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh? Might I ask who?" I frowned in disapproval.

"Nosy, aren't we?" I shot back. Patrick chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't bite my head off, she wolf. I was just being friendly." Pursing my lips, I gazed at him coolly.

"Are there anymore wolves around here, besides you?" Patrick shook his head again.

"No, just me. I'm getting the hell away from here."

"Might I ask why?" Patrick's eyes lit up with humor.

"Nosy, aren't we?" I snorted.

"No," he continued, "I'm getting away from all the rumors I've been hearing about a little town not far from here. Some place called Mystic Falls. It's apparently crawling with vampires, werewolves and witches."

"That doesn't seem like a big deal," I said sarcastically.

"Oh no, that's not the best part. The best part is I heard there is a Hybrid that just moved there. Some guy named Klaus who's half vamp, half wolf." I jolted.

"Did you say his name was Klaus?"

"Yeah. He's supposed to be the most feared creature, like, ever. I heard you don't want to mess with him."

"Why?" I asked.

"From what I hear, he has no issues with ripping out your heart if you piss him off. So that's why I'm getting the hell out of dodge."

Stepping forward, I focused my eyes on Patrick. "How do you get to Mystic Falls?" I asked. Patrick's eyes widened.

"You're not seriously thinking of _going _there, are you?" he gaped. I shrugged.

"I might. It's none of your business really," I snapped. Patrick jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"It's that way. It takes about a day or two to get there on foot."

"Thanks," I said, before walking around him.

"Your funeral lady!" he called. Lifting my hand, I wiggled my fingers in a semblance of a wave.

Ooo0ooO

When I woke up, Klaus was still resting besides me. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. His serious face looked relaxed and I marveled at its perfection.

Reaching up, I traced his jaw line again.

"I'm glad I found you," I whispered softly. "I just hope you really can find my brother." Snuggling into his warmth again, I closed my eyes.

Right before I fell back asleep, I thought I heard him whisper into my ear.

"I promise, love."

Ooo0ooO

**So basically this is the detailed story that Annabelle told Klaus about in Chapter Seven.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update again after Thursday's episode!**


	13. Give Me Love

Chapter Thirteen: Give Me Love

_"Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_And all I want is the taste that your lips allow…_

_Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more…"_

Ooo0ooO

I was sleeping dreamlessly, floating along a dark pool of nothingness, when I felt a hand against my cheek. Annabelle's soft murmur woke me up.

"I'm glad I found you," she was whispering, "I just hope you really can find my brother." I listened to her heart beat slow again and her breathing even out as she fell back asleep.

Without opening my eyes, I whispered back to her. "I promise, love."

I slid back into sleep and woke up a few hours later, alone in the bed. I sat up and looked around, but Annabelle wasn't in the room. I noticed the balcony door was open. Sliding out of bed, I walked to the doorway and leaned against it.

Annabelle was sitting on the railing with her legs dangling over the edge. She was facing the horizon and the descending sun. And she was singing.

"_Something always brings me back to you, _

_It never takes too long…_

_No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone. _

_You hold me without touch; you keep me without chains… _

_I never wanted anything so much _

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your reign…_"

"Annabelle?" I called quietly. She looked over her shoulder, her face calm…but sad.

"Hey there," she said. She motioned her me to join her. I walked over and leaned against the railing, looking over at her with a small smile.

"What are you doing out here all alone, sweetheart?" I asked. Annabelle sighed, reaching over to clasp one of my hands in hers. I felt warmth bloom from her touch, a sensation I came to find comforting.

"Thinking, I suppose," she answered quietly. Her eyes seemed distant, lost in some way. They were a clear, crystal gray today, reflecting the sun's rays, bringing out the darker charcoal gray ring that circled her pupils perfectly.

"Thinking about what?" She looked at me with a frown tugging at her lips.

"The dreams I've been having lately," she said. She blew out a breath, scattering the hair that was hanging in front of her eyes. I reached over and tucked the silky strands behind her ears.

"May I ask what they have been about?" I implored gently. She turned on the railing so her back was to the sun.

"My brother, Charlie," she told me. "I keep having dreams or vivid memories of the last moments I spent with him, when he was helping me try to find you." The hand that still held mine tightened.

"When it came down to looking for you or looking for Charlie, I chose you. I don't regret my decision but right now, I just want to know if my brother is okay, Klaus," she said, looking into my eyes. "I just want to know he's alive and whoever took him never laid a hand, or paw, on him." I nodded.

"I know, darling. I promised you I would help you find him, and I intend on keeping my word."

"But…with all your Hybrids gone…" I chuckled.

"It doesn't take a Hybrid to do some investigating, my Annabelle," I scolded softly. She laughed a little.

"You have a point," she admitted. She smiled at me. "Thank you again." I cupped her cheek in my hand.

"I know how important family is," I replied, stroking her soft skin. Her gray eyes gentled and she leaned into my touch, nuzzling my hand.

"Come along, sweetheart," I urged, taking her waist to set her down on her feet.

"Where are we going?" Annabelle asked with a curious expression. Wrapping an arm around her, I smiled.

"Just a stroll," I said. Annabelle leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Okay."

Out of habit, we walked hand in hand towards the stretch of woods leading to the river. We continued walking along the rushing water, down the hill past the falls, until we started circling the quarry. I watched Annabelle take in her new surroundings, the new sights and smells… Her eyes focused back on mine and she smiled, her lips bowing perfectly.

"I like it here," she stated. I chuckled, running my thumb over her knuckles. Annabelle walked over to a rock and sat down, pulling out her phone. With a couple flicks of her thumbs, music started pouring out of the little device. She placed it down on the rock and stood, holding out her hands to me.

"Dance with me?" she asked innocently, her expression playful. I felt my own lips curve in response as I pulled her into my arms. Her head rested against my chest, right above my heart, while her hands rested on my shoulders. My hands gripped her slim waist gently as we swayed to the music playing.

_"You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

_Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine…"_

I twirled her slowly, pleased when she laughed. Her eyes sparkled up at me and I brushed a kiss over her lips. She sighed as she pressed her lips to my ear so she could sing softly into it.

_"I wish you'd hold me when I turned my back_

_The less I give, the more I get back_

_Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice but I still choose you…"_

I wanted to shiver at the haunting words, but I resisted the urge. Annabelle's lips were now pressing against the curve of my neck, trialing up along my carotid artery. I knew my pulse was hammering slightly at her touch and I knew she could feel it.

The song faded away slowly.

_"Oh, I don't love you but I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will…"_

"Nik?" I turned my face so I could nuzzle Annabelle's hair, inhaling its soft scent.

"Hmm? What is it sweetheart?" I murmured. Anna pulled back so she could look me in the eyes.

"I have to tell you something," she said, her voice now as serious as her face. She drew me down next to her on the rock, turning the phone off. Her hands settled on her lap before she continued.

"Besides the dreams I've been having about Charlie… There's been something else. I… I have been dreaming about two children. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. Twins. I think…" Her eyes flickered over to me nervously. "I think they are our kids."

My eyes widened at this. I blew out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. "I've been having similar dreams," I admitted. Annabelle drew in a sharp breath.

"How long? Why haven't you told me?" she demanded, standing up and placing her hands on her waist. I shook my head at her.

"Just once, before the mess with my Hybrids happened. And I didn't tell you for what I imagine is the same reason you didn't tell me," I explained. "I was confused about what this meant. Last time I had dreams about someone I didn't know I ended up finding out she was indeed real, and not only was she real, she was my mate." Annabelle sat back down next to me, her brows furrowed.

"Do you think these dreams that we share are glimpses of the future?" she asked. She placed an arm on her leg and put her chin into her hand, obviously mulling things over in her brilliant mind.

"But how is that possible," she mumbled out loud. I shrugged.

"How is any of this possible?" I declared, standing up while placing my hands behind my back. I heard Annabelle's breathless laugh.

"Good point." She was by my side in an instant and we stared out towards the quarry and the smaller waterfall out past the water. I felt her elbow nudge my side gently.

"Let's keep walking," she urged before heading backs towards the trees.

To my complete shock, she looked over her shoulder with a mischievous grin and shifted before darting away quickly. I paused before flashing after her. I heard the ghost of her laugh echoing through the trees.

"Find me," a whisper said. I turned but didn't see Annabelle anywhere. Amused, I walked slowly around.

"I didn't know you enjoyed playing a game of hide and seek, Annabelle," I called out.

"Come play with me then." I looked up quickly and saw Anna in her human form standing on a tall branch before flashing away, a giggle echoing in the place she stood.

I leaped up into the tree she had been in, letting my Hybrid instincts take over. I knew my gold eyes were shining as my fangs slid into place. Flashing from tree to tree with ease, I followed her scent trail.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp bark. Glancing down, I saw a brown wolf wagging her tail on me from the ground before taking off deeper into the woods. Admiring her ability to shift so quickly, I shifted as I fell back to the ground and sprinted after her.

I caught glimpses of her chocolate brown coat while weaving through the trees. I was surprised by her speed but in the end, it was no match for mine. I caught up to her and we ran side by side. Trying to outmaneuver me, Annabelle turned tail and raced back towards the quarry. I stretched out my leaps, keeping up with her easily. I saw her gold eyes flash over to mine briefly and they were shining.

Once we reached the quarry, Annabelle surprised me by barreling forward towards the water. I stopped and watched as she bunched herself and jumped into the water. When she resurfaced, she was back in her human form.

"Join me," she called, a flirty smile spreading across her lips. She walked out of the water slowly and looked like a goddess with her wet hair dripping past her shoulders and her drenched clothes clinging to her body. My breath hitched as I watched her, desire burning through my veins like fire.

As if she sensed it, she was in my arms in an instant, her lips pressing against mine. I groaned and gripped her hips, fisting her wet shirt. Her tongue swept along my mouth and I nipped her bottom lip, relishing in her sweet taste.

Then just as quickly, she was gone. I stumbled and whirled and saw she was standing a few feet away with a cheeky grin. She wiggled her fingers at me before taking off again.

"No supernatural abilities! Find me like a normal person!" she called. I waited a few moments before strolling back into the trees. I resisted using my sharp hearing or sense of smell and searched for her. I spotted her behind a large sage brush and snuck up behind her.

"Got you," I said simply before plucking her off the ground. She gasped and giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed me briefly.

"Isn't this fun?" she asked, settling her head down on my collarbone and looking up at me with smoky eyes. I sighed and dropped my forehead against hers for a moment.

"I don't remember the last time I played such games," I said softly.

"Really? You didn't play hide and seek when you were a kid? Was that even _around_ over a thousand years ago?" I smiled. Holding Anna close, I jumped into the nearest tree and settled us on a thick branch. I set her down next to me but she insisted on crawling back on my lap. So I leaned my back against the trunk and stretched my legs along the branch, holding Annabelle close.

"When I was a human, my siblings and I use to play amongst ourselves in the woods. We lived in a village with families of werewolves-,"

"Wait, werewolves? Are you saying werewolves have been around even longer than the Original Vamps?" I nodded. She pursed her lips and got that far off look in her eyes again.

"Something to share, darling?" Annabelle leaned her head on my shoulder and told me the story of her family history, her bloodline and about the Original Werewolf.

"I see," I said, "Then that means I most likely played alongside with your ancestors." Annabelle shook my head and laughed a little before asking me to continue my story.

"I mostly had mock sword fights with my brothers, Elijah and Kol, while our oldest brother, Finn, always stayed with our mother. My sister, Rebekah, would always play with our youngest sibling, Henry."

"You've never told me about Henry," Annabelle whispered. An ancient, dull pain stabbed at my heart. With her ability to know precisely what I was feeling, Anna took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Henry was very adventurous and curious… So one night during a full moon, instead of escaping to the underground tunnels with the rest of our family like we usually did, Henry and I snuck into the woods to watch the werewolves shift. We hid in the shadows of the trees and watched as man shifted to beast slowly, the snapping of their bones ricocheting in the clearing. Henry wanted to get closer so I went with him. Once all the men had shifted, the wolves began howling fiercely and they began hunting… Before I could react, they sniffed us out and attacked. I tried to save Henry by warding them off with my sword but they ripped him apart…" I trailed off, the only ache growing stronger. I closed my eyes against any tears. "And when I carried his broken and bleeding body back to my father and the rest of my family, it was decided them that we could not stay human. Not with those beasts out there that might hurt us."

Annabelle's warm hand rested against my cheek and I leaned into her touch instinctively. One lone tear escaped my eyelids and she wiped it away.

"It's okay to cry, Niklaus," she murmured softly. "You're only human."

"But I am not human," I said quietly, opening my eyes. Anna's soft gray eyes stared into mine with patient understanding.

"But you were when you lost Henry. These feelings you carry with you," she said, placing a hand over my heart, "Are human. They are strong and they are real." At her words, I placed my forehead against hers again and released a shaky breath.

"When I lost my parents, I thought I lost everything. I remember getting the phone call telling me they were dead, killed by a drunk driver and I remember saying that was impossible. My parents had both been supernatural creatures, how could a stupid _car_ have killed them?" Annabelle sighed. "It was only later when Charlie and I discovered that the "car accident" was a cover up for what really happened." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Turns out, my parents were both killed by a vampire. It was just some rogue vamp, bloodthirsty and desperate. He had stalked them and somehow got into their car. When they started driving the vampire attacked my mother, biting her and my dad crashed the car while he was ripping it off her neck. My dad bit the vampire before it ripped out both of my parent's hearts as punishment. Charlie and I found the fucker's body a week after the accident. He had staked himself to escape the pain of the wolf venom and he was roasting in the sun when we found him." Anna's eyes were dark and I felt her heart beat angrily as she remembered the story.

"He took away two out of the three people that mattered most in my life," she hissed. "Just because he was thirsty and decided my werewolf parents would be fun prey. I'm glad he died. _He deserved to die._" In a flash, Annabelle was gone and I heard her land on the ground below. I jumped down after her.

Her wolf eyes were glowing and she was snarling, fangs bared. Whirling, she punched the tree we had been resting on and the bark splintered. She snarled sharply and I saw blood trickle down her hand and she turned to face me again. Slowly, her eyes cooled off and her fangs retracted. She visibly struggled to get the wolf under control.

Tsking, I lifted her hand and saw the gash slowly closing but still oozing blood. Her blood smelled like wolf's blood, wild and animalistic, but it also smelled like honey and rain, pure and sweet. I stared at the dark red liquid as it slid down her fingers and started dripping slowly.

"Nik?" Annabelle's voice brought me out of my trance and I looked into her eyes. Her expression was worried as well as curious.

"Do you…?" she trailed off, her eyes looking down at her injured hand and then back at me.

"Annabelle," I scolded lightly. Reaching in my coat pocket with my other hand, I drew out a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood away. "I would never," I stated firmly.

"Why not?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Are you giving me permission to drink your blood, sweetheart?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral. Annabelle shrugged.

"I may not be a vampire but I imagine those blood bags of yours don't compare to the fresh stuff," she commented. I smiled darkly.

"No, indeed they don't," I agreed. "But that does not mean I will take yours."

Annabelle cocked her head to the side. "Do you drink from other people then?" I thought I heard a jealous note in her tone and smiled wider.

"I have sampled a few around town," I said vaguely. Anna frowned at me with disapproval. "Well, darling, if you're so jealous, all you have to do is offer." I smirked at her when she gaped at me.

"I am _not_ jealous!" she insisted. I hummed, rocking back on my heels, watching her with amusement.

"I'm _not_," she snapped. I lifted my hands and laughed.

"You don't have to keep repeating yourself, darling, unless you feel the need to convince yourself more than myself," I stated. Annabelle huffed and rolled her eyes, yanking her hand out of my grasp. I chuckled softly.

"Shall we go home, love?" I asked. Annabelle smiled wickedly.

"Race you!" she cried before turning and shifting once more. I couldn't stop myself from laughing before following her example.

When we reached the long drive leading up to the mansion, I overtook Annabelle smoothly and shifted as I jumped up the stairs. Turning, I smirked at her as I watched her shift back.

"I believe a prize is in order," I claimed. Annabelle raised a brow at me.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" she asked, walking towards me until we were face to face. I felt my blood boil at her close proximity and desire took over.

"You, in my bed," I said. While her eyes widened, I snatched her and flashed us into the house. I had her pinned against my bedroom door before she could take her next breath.

I heard her heartbeat speed up and her skin heated quickly as I captured her lips. She groaned and fisted her hands in my hair. I ripped away her damp shirt and cupped her small breast over her bra. Annabelle jerked her hips in response.

When I was about to reach for the door, she yanked her lips from mine.

"Wait," she panted. "Wait." I groaned, burying my face in her hair.

"Klaus," she laughed breathlessly. "I don't… I don't think I'm ready." I pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were bright and flinty, full of nerves and desire. I sighed.

"Come along, sweetheart," I said, taking her hand after picking her shirt off the ground. I lead her down the hallway to her bedroom and opened the door. She walked in and I followed, closing the door quietly. I handed her the ripped shirt quietly and moved over to the fireplace across from the bed and started a fire.

Annabelle walked into the closet and back out a few moments later, wearing her usual cotton pants and tank top. I sat down in front of the fire on the floor and she joined me, placing her hand over mine.

"I'm sorry," she said out of the blue. I looked over at her with a curious expression.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"I uh, I don't mean to be such a tease. I just…well, I, um…" She bit her lip nervously and giggled, running a hand through her wavy locks. Then she took a deep breath and focused her gaze on me.

"Klaus, I'm kinda, sort of…a virgin," she admitted. I stilled, unsure of how to react.

"How could one be labeled 'sort of a virgin'?" I asked after a moment. Annabelle laughed nervously again.

"I just never met anyone I wanted… ah, intimately. I suppose." She lifted and dropped her shoulder gracefully, as if dismissing the thought.

"Are you afraid?" I asked softly. Her eyes flickered at that but her lips curved as she shook her head.

"No," she said, turning her gaze to me. "Because I know when I'm ready, you won't hurt me." I stared at her.

"I could," I whispered. Annabelle's eyes went half-mast.

"You won't."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because I just am. Anyway, everyone knows that when a girl admits she's a virgin to her boyfriend, that scares him shitless." I snorted at her choice of words.

"Nothing scares me," I huffed. Annabelle scoffed at me.

"Liar," she countered. She stood up and walked over to the bed. I followed her and watched her curl under the covers. To my surprise, she lifted the sheets and motioned for me to get in.

"Just a moment," I told her. Flashing to my bedroom and back in a matter of seconds, I returned in a t-shirt and sweats. Annabelle giggled.

"The feared Klaus in pajamas," she announced. I smirked at her and crawled towards her on the bed. Brushing a kiss over her lips, I slid under the sheets. Annabelle immediately curled along my side, placing her hand over my heart.

"Good night, Nik," she said on a yawn. I felt her snuggle into my side, resting her face along the side of my neck. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Good night, my sweet Annabelle," I murmured in response.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I didn't realize that Vampire Diaries wasn't coming back on until January 17th, so I added in this chapter to go along with the previous one! It's all Klaus's perspective, since I figured it'd be fair to do that since we saw Annabelle's before!**

**If you guys want me to write in more chapters before the 17th, let me know and I'll update the story! If not, be patient grasshoppers, the story will continue as soon as the show does!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**(P.S. The two songs that were featured in this chapter were 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles and 'Poison & Wine' by The Civil Wars, just so you guys know!)**


	14. Lost in Darkness

**Author's Note: So I decided to have a little fun with this chapter… It's going to be from another character's point of view… Let's see how many of you can guess who it is by the end!**

**Just a warning, this chapter is a little brutal and bloody! Also, there will be a reappearance of yet another character!**

Chapter Fourteen: Lost in Darkness

_"Crying out in pain but no one knows how to find you_

_You're lost in darkness_

_Crying out in vain but no one knows how to reach you_

_You're lost in darkness_

_You're lost in darkness again…"_

Ooo0ooO

When I woke up, the first thing that fluttered through my pounding head was a piece of Shakespeare.

_'Cry "Havoc!" and let slip the dogs of war'. _

Someone needed to check my brain for damage obviously. No sane person thinks of _Julius Caesar_ after a night I just had.

Groaning, I rolled onto what I hoped was my back and raised a hand to my temple. Then I heard a rough, deep chuckle.

"You might not want to move. You got a pretty big gash across your pretty face," someone sneered. A roll of nausea went through my stomach and I puked all over myself. I inhaled, struggling for air and not vomit, but the air was too thick and filled with something that filled my lungs like fire.

"What… the hell," I coughed. I raised a hand to my head again but this time I touched something wet and warm. Blood.

_Lovely_, I thought. Apparently I did have a nice gash on my forehead.

"Where am I?" I demanded in a raspy voice. Someone kicked me and I moaned, curling onto my side, my ribs singing from the blow.

"Shut up, you piece of shit," said Deep Voice. Another blow was delivered to my spine and my body jerked.

"Nighty night," someone said before something solid was brought down to my bleeding head.

Everything went black.

When I surfaced again, I coughed violently. Blood splattered along the dirt floor I was lying on. I struggled to open my eyes and found myself face down in a makeshift cell.

With a grunt, I pushed myself up to an awkward sitting position, leaning against a wall. I coughed again and blinked. I heard a _whirr_ of a fan and glanced up, spotting one taped to the top corner of the wall opposite to me. A small, dried up plant the color of old mustard was placed in front of it, and the seeds or dust or _whatever_ was blowing directly on me. Every breathe I took was like breathing in toxic fumes and my body fought the scrambling urge to find clean air. I felt like a diver stuck under water, forced to breathe in water instead of oxygen.

Looking down, I saw I was dressed in ripped jeans and a stained t-shirt with bare feet. I was covered in mud, vomit, blood and other things I didn't want to put a name to.

"Well, well, Sleeping Beauty is awake again."

I looked up towards what I assumed was the door, where a little opening slid open like a peephole and two black eyes glared at me. My head lolled to the side and I couldn't find the strength to lift it again. I focused on taking short breaths, wincing at each one.

"Where. Am. I," I forced out between my teeth.

"In a cage where you belong," the man behind the door said in a harsh tone. I wheezed and threw up more blood.

"Why…" I breathed heavily. Suddenly the door was thrown open, revealing a tall, muscular man dressed in all black. He knelt in front of me, grabbing my face so I had to look at him.

His black eyes burned into mine and I noticed a scar on the side of his neck. He sneered in my face as he dragged a knife along my cheek. The blade sliced my flesh neatly and I grunted, trying to pull my face away. The fingers around my jaw tightened and I felt my bones protesting against the strong grip.

"You know what you did… And I'm going to make sure that you pay," the man was saying. I rolled my eyes so I could look at him again.

"Who are you?" I demanded in a weak voice. The man grinned, showing off a set of very sharp teeth, his eyes flashing.

"My name is Mark. And until I feel like finally killing you, I'm going to make you my little _bitch_," he snarled. Then, quick as a flash, Mark jammed the knife into my chest. I gurgled, choking slightly, before passing out yet again.

I felt a reoccurring theme happening every time I woke up. It seemed I would wake, choke a little on the poisonous air, and then Mark would walk in and beat the shit out of me until I lost consciousness again.

Finally, Mark didn't return. I could only assume that mean it was night and he left. Coughing, I crawled across the floor, struggling to reach the door. I slapped a hand against the wooden door.

"Help," I called out in a hoarse whisper. "Someone help."

I don't know how long I called out for. Eventually I stopped, leaning against the wall next to the door. My eyes were closed and my breathing was painful. I slid back into the painless blackness easily.

_I woke up lying in the middle of the forest. I sat up and realized I was at a camp site. I was completely healed and was in fresh clothes. I stood up and looked around in confusion._

_"Hello?" I called out, my voice clear and strong, echoing through the trees. I heard no answer, only the call of birds and chattering of squirrels._

_"Hello!" I cried out louder. Silence answered me. _

_Running a hand through my hair, I rummaged through the camping supplies, in hopes of finding something that would give me a clue as to where the hell I was. I found nothing. I paused, huffing in annoyance._

_There was something strangely familiar about this place but I couldn't put my finger on it. Growling, I kicked over one of the tents in frustration._

_"What's got your panties in a twist?" I whirled at the female voice but before I could see who it was…_

"Wake up, asshole. Wake up!" Someone kicked me hard in the side and I woke with a jolt, gasping.

"Get up." A hand grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet. I struggled not to cry out in pain.

"Someone get his hands and feet," a voice ordered. Hands went for my hands and feet and I felt shackles press into my skin tightly. My arms were lifted above my head and my feet were braced apart. I hissed at the pain of the metal biting into my wrists and ankles.

"Now leave us and go stand watch." I opened my eyes and saw the guy, Mark, staring at me with a hard look on his face, his massive arms crossed over his chest.

"You know, when you tie up a vampire," he started, circling me slowly, "You're suppose to use vervain ropes. But I like the poetry of silver shackles for you."

"Silver…won't…hurt me," I panted, doing my best to glare at him. Mark grabbed my throat and I struggled for air, thrashing like a fish on a hook. I felt the chains rub my wrists raw, before I felt the slow trickle of blood.

"You better keep your mouth shut if you want to keep those pearly whites," Mark snapped, before releasing my windpipe. I gasped weakly for air and coughed up more blood. Vaguely, I noticed the fan wasn't working so the air wasn't filled with those plant fumes.

Mark drew out a large hunting knife and sliced away my shirt. In one quick motion, he stabbed me in the ribs. I gasped in pain as I felt the blade slid close to my heart. With no remorse, Mark dragged it along my flesh deeply and I screamed in pain and blood poured down my side. The knife slid out before it reentered my skin, this time along my throat. I felt it dig into my main artery and more blood gushed.

All I could do was groan and pray for unconsciousness to consume me again. I knew these injuries wouldn't kill me, not until he wanted me dead.

Through bleary eyes, I saw Mark slid on some black leather gloves before producing more of that yellowed plant out of a bag. He bared his teeth at me before he stuffed it into my bleeding wounds on my neck and side.

White hot agony burned through my veins and I screamed again, unable to stop tears from sliding down my face. The plant burned like fire and my body jerked away from it, which only caused the wrist restraints to bit deeper into my skin, causing more blood to fall.

The torture of cut, bleed and stuff continued for hours. I begged for the blackness to take me but it evaded me. After a long time, Mark stopped and left me dangling in the middle of the cell, bleeding and burned. The fan switched back on once he left the room and the toxic air filled my lungs again. I barely could take a breath without heaving up more blood and bile.

Then finally, _finally_, I slid out of consciousness again.

_I was back at the camp site. Instead of looking around, I marched directly towards the trees. I thought I heard the vague sound of running water and decided to follow it._

_I found myself in front of a small stream. Stooping, I cupped up some of the water. Bringing it to my lips, I sipped it cautiously. It was fresh and cool, and unbelievably delicious. _

_Suddenly consumed by my thirst, I drank more and more of the water as fast as I could. Pausing to catch my breath, I inhaled deeply and out of nowhere a deep, burning pain erupting from my lungs, my throat and my stomach. I cried out…_

Someone was pouring something down my throat. I choked and gagged when I felt its burn. It literally felt like they were making me swallow bleach. Opening my eyes, I saw Mark holding a water bottle full of a pale yellow liquid. He leaned over me and drenched me in the water and I hollered in pain as it burned and sizzled over my skin.

Once he backed off, I was heaving, struggling to clear my lungs of the poison. I stared at Mark with contempt.

"Why don't you just kill me already," I wheezed. Mark smirked before chuckling.

"Because death would be too easy," he answered.

In a lightning fast move, he buried a knife into my stomach. It was dragged up in a slow, deliberate movement and I struggled to arch away from it before it disemboweled me. Mark only shoved it deeper and all I had to the strength to do was wince. He stopped when it reached my ribcage.

"You're going to pay for killing him," Mark started repeating like a chant. He stabbed and carved me like a pumpkin over and over.

And I couldn't do anything.

I couldn't even scream.

All I could do was take it and hope that someone was looking for me.

Ooo0ooO

**Sorry this is so much shorter than the other chapters! I will update again soon!**

**Did you guys guess who it is? Connecting any dots yet?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	15. I've Got You Under My Skin

Chapter Fifteen: I've Got You Under My Skin

_"I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin…"_

Ooo0ooO

When I woke up the next morning, Klaus wasn't in bed with me. Turning my head slightly, I saw him sitting in a chair, drawing in a large sketch pad. He looked up, his deep blue eyes smiling.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said. I smiled at him sleepily.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow. Klaus set aside the pad and placed the pencil he'd been using on top of it, brushing off his hands.

"Awhile." I sat up and he leaned over, kissing me softly. I felt butterflies flutter in my belly foolishly. Raising a hand to his cheek, I held him there for a moment longer.

"Can I see?" I asked against his lips. He wrinkled his nose and rubbed it against mine and I giggled.

"No," he said in a teasing tone. I pouted and he kissed me again.

"Don't pout," he told me, raising his brows. Grinning, I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked him down on the bed. He caught himself so he was braced above me. I played with his necklaces.

"You never told me the story behind these," I commented. Klaus glanced down at them and the corner of his mouth lifted.

"Another story for another time," he answered. Sighing, I nipped at his lip before slipping one of the chains off his neck and over mine. He looked down at me for a moment, and I thought he was going to protest.

"It suits you," he said instead. He leaned down to kiss me thoroughly again. I sighed and ran my hands through his hair. Then he crawled off me, drawing me up with him. The necklace slid down so it rested between my breasts comfortably.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Klaus asked, running a hand down my arm soothingly. I shivered slightly.

"I could go for a bite," I answered teasingly before leaning up to bite his neck lightly. His head lowered so our lips were centimeters apart.

"Annabelle, you are my insanity," he whispered. His arms encircled my body softly and I placed my hands on his shoulders. His lips captured mine slowly. His tongue danced along mine and I moaned, my hands tightening their hold. Klaus's hands fisted my shirt tightly and I heard the fabric rip slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled against my lips. "Claws." I laughed breathlessly. With ease, I let my claws come out as I ran them through his hair, down his neck before tracing his lean shoulders lightly. He shivered. Shooting him a wicked grin, I shoved him against the wall and recaptured his lips, digging in my nails. He groaned and I felt the prick of his claws in my hips.

Our teeth, or perhaps now fangs, clashed as our tongues battled for dominance. Klaus turned me quickly and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He dragged at my bottom lip and I growled, arching against him.

When we pulled apart, we both struggled to catch our breath. His eyes were a burning gold, blazing with desire, staring into mine that were probably the same hue. I felt the wolf right under my skin, itching to explode free, to claim what was ours, _only _ours. _My _Klaus.

Klaus set me down gently and I glanced down at the sketch pad curiously. Klaus tsked me and pulled on my hand, leading me from the room down to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked. I slid into one of the barstools along the island and Klaus leaned against the other side. I smiled at him.

"Are you going to cook me breakfast?" I asked.

"Well," he said, shrugging, "After being alive for over a thousand years, you pick up a few things… Cooking being one of them." I cocked my head to the side.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Klaus's eyes blurred a little as he thought back.

"Many years ago, first in Paris then in Italy. I was taught by the best of the best," he told me.

"Of course," I said, looking at him with amusement. Klaus chuckled.

"Surprise me," I said, resting my face on my hands.

"As you wish," Klaus replied, before turning around. He opened a drawer and pulled out a little remote and clicked a button. Music filled the air, slow and beautiful.

_"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're a swimming pool, on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say…"_

I laughed. "I didn't know you were a Michael Buble fan," I teased. Klaus shot me a smile over his shoulder as he cooked something I couldn't see. But from the smell, I could tell it was going to be delicious.

I began singing along.

_"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word,_

_You're everything…"_

To my pleasant surprise, Klaus began singing in a low voice along with me.

_"And I can't believe that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby, just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do…"_

We kept singing until the song faded away and an instrumental song came on. I smiled adoringly at Klaus's back, resisting the urge to sigh like some love-struck teenager.

When he finally turned around, he presented me with a spinach omelet with turkey bacon and hash browns. He poured me a glass of orange juice before pouring himself a glass of blood from a blood bag. He sat next to me and I took the first bite.

The flavors were like a symphony on my tongue and my eyes rolled to the back of my head in ecstasy.

"How did you make this taste so _amazing_?" I asked, digging in.

"My secret," he responded in that vague way of his. Deciding to let it slid, I ate with enthusiasm. Once I was done, I sat back and sighed. Sipping my OJ, I glanced over at Klaus, whose plate was empty as well. I nearly choked with laughter when I saw he was watching me the same way I was watching him, all while sipping his blood.

"Blood and eggs, must be super tasty," I said, wrinkling my nose slightly. Klaus laughed.

"Well one I need to survive, the other I simply enjoy," he said, smirking.

"And you don't gain an ounce I bet," I huffed. Klaus reached over and trailed a finger down my shoulder, along my ribcage. I shivered at the electrical feeling of his touch.

"No, but it looks like you need a few still," he said softly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I hope you do realize women would _kill_ to be as skinny as I am," I informed him. He sighed and shook his head at me.

"Surely they wouldn't take another human life for that reason," he said. I smothered a grin.

"Oh, I don't know. People are crazy these days. I mean, thank _God_ we aren't human, right?" Klaus's brow quirked and he smiled slowly.

"Indeed." He rose and took my plate with his, and placed them in the sink. I jumped up.

"Let me help," I said. "I wash, you dry." I walked over and nudged Klaus to the side with my hip. I giggled when he nudged me back playfully.

I lathered up the dishes and scrubbed them with a soft sponge, before rinsing the bubbles and crumbs away. I handed Klaus the plates and he dried them quickly before putting them away. I turned and leaned against the sink, watching him with a small smile.

"You must stop staring, darling," he said, looking over his shoulder. I stuck out my tongue at him. Klaus's eyes flashed with amusement before he turned back and stepped towards me slowly.

"Do you find something amusing?" he asked in a deadly, yet still playful, voice. I bit my lip and nodded. He trapped me between his arms and leaned in close. I tilted my head up so our lips were barely brushing.

To my shock, Klaus then sprayed me with the extendable hose from the faucet. My hair and top got soaked within a matter of seconds and I squealed, jumping away from the water. He laughed, and I mean _really_ laughed, a full, carefree laugh I have never heard from him.

"_Klaus_," I said dangerously, "You're going to pay for that!" I leaned forward and cupped some bubbly water from the sink and quickly doused him. He stared at me for a moment and I giggled, unable to take the sight of Klaus's serious face covered in bubbles.

Before I could take my next breath, he had me pinned to the wet kitchen floor. He leaned in and began rubbing his face all over mine. I laughed and squirmed but I still got covered in bubbles and some soap. Then his lips met mine and everything got hot.

We rolled across the floor and bumped into the cabinets. I laughed breathlessly as I straddled Klaus before kissing him again. My tongue slid along his slowly, causing prickles of fire to dance down my spine. Then I was back on my back, with Klaus dominating the kiss. His teeth scraped down my throat and I threw my head back. I felt my nipples harden and his thumbs brushed them through the cotton tank. He took one into his mouth through the shirt and I cried out, arching against him. With one hand bracing himself, the other trailed down my side, before ripping away the top. Naked from the waist up, I stared up at Klaus. His eyes were dark, flecked with gold as the wolf slowly took control. I felt mine surge up to meet his as our lips met again.

I nearly jumped into the air when his mouth closed over my breast again, suckling. I felt him bite down gently, and shivered when I felt his fangs. His teeth didn't break my skin but teased along with his tongue. His wicked lips left my chest to trail down over my ribs, my belly. I gasped when his tongue flicked over my belly button.

His hands grasped my pajama bottoms and yanked them down and out of the way. I felt no shame or embarrassment with my nudity. Klaus stared at me for a long moment.

"Klaus?" I whispered. His wolf eyes met mine.

"Beautiful," he murmured. Then his lips began their slow, torturous descent.

Klaus lifted my thighs and settled them apart. His lips brushed the inside of my right thigh, and then trailed down. My hands slapped against the wooden floor and I clawed them with my sharps nails, crying out. I screamed when his tongue slid along my slit oh so slowly.

Klaus ran his tongue over my clit and I groaned, feeling delicious pulls in my belly. I felt his hands trial down my thighs to my center…

A knock on the door interrupted us. Klaus's head shot up and he growled. All I could do was stare at the ceiling in disbelief. Klaus looked back at me and sighed in disappointment.

"I should go see who that is, before I rid off their head," he said darkly. His eyes had yet to change back to blue. I sat up and pulled on my pants quickly. I glanced at my torn shirt and shook my head.

"You owe me two new shirts," I told him. Then I motioned towards his. "Gimme."

Klaus complied, taking off his shirt so I could put it on. I tried not to stare at his marvelous body. I stood up with him and I placed a hand against his wiry chest.

"Let me," I said cautiously. At my touch, his eyes finally cooled down and he nodded.

Walking out of the kitchen, I headed towards the front door. When I opened it, I was slightly surprised to see April Young standing there. She blinked at me a few times then smiled.

"Ah, hi, Anna," she said in her nervous tone. I smiled.

"Hi April. What brings you here?" April glanced at my borrowed shirt and bit her lip, blushing.

"I just…um, wanted to know if you'd like to get lunch sometime this week?" I raised a brow in amusement.

"You decided to come out here to ask me that instead of calling?" I teased. April blushed darker, turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh, well, I was already driving… I went to the cemetery to place some flowers on my father's grave and I figured… Well, I didn't know you'd be…Um…" she trailed off. Poor girl.

"No, it's all right. Sorry I'm not dressed right now, I ah, slept late," I explained, giving her a grin. I felt a tingle along my spine and sensed someone standing behind me. Klaus's arm wrapped around my waist.

"We do that often," he agreed, with a hidden innuendo in there. I jammed my elbow into his ribs, shooting his a glare.

"Klaus, be polite," I scolded. His lips curved and I struggled not to shiver and think about where his lips just were…

"My apologizes, Miss Young," he said. April gave him a fluttery smile.

"Oh, it's okay. I should have just called instead of dropping by unannounced." Klaus scoffed.

"Nonsense! You are welcome anytime," he said. April's eyes widened slightly and she looked shocked yet pleased.

"Oh! Ah, thank you. That's really cool of you. Um, well, I gotta go, but I'll see you around, Anna," she said, before waving and turning around to walk off.

I turned to face Klaus and shook my head at him, crossing my arms. "You really need to stop scaring off the locals," I told him. Patting his face, I sauntered off towards the living room.

Klaus closed the door. "Excuse me," he protested, "I thought I was a perfect gentlemen." I turned my head so I could roll my eyes at him.

"Try harder next time," I scolded lightly. I picked up a Stephen King novel, _The Shining_, and settled down in a chair. Klaus stared at me.

"Mind if I have my shirt back?" he challenged. I ignored him, flipping through the pages at random, sniffing.

"Annabelle," Klaus warned. With a dramatic sigh, I stood up and put the book side. Walking over to him slowly, I slipped the shirt off and handed it to him, before I continued towards the stairs. Klaus remained frozen.

"I'm going to shower," I called over my shoulder. When I saw he still hadn't moved, I grinned in victory.

When I was done showering, I changed into a pretty pink dress. I buckled a thin brown belt along my waist and put on some matching brown boots. I put Klaus's necklace back on, but slid it under the dress so it lay warm against my heart. Deciding against makeup, I braided my hair loosely over my shoulder.

"Still need to get it cut," I muttered to myself. Walking out of the room, I called out.

"Klaus! Do you know where I can get my hair cut?" He appeared out of nowhere, dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt with leather shoes.

"Why do you want to cut your hair?" he asked, reaching over to trail his fingers down the braid.

"Because it's too long," I explained. Klaus frowned.

"I think it's not," he said, his voice disapproving. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"It's just _hair_, Nik, if I get it cut it will grow back," I said impatiently. Klaus was still frowning while playing with my hair.

"Very well," he consented, "I'm sure there is a place in town you can go to." I grinned.

"Awesome. I think I'll go with April. Ah, which reminds me…" I whirled and walked back into my room. I typed a quick text to April, asking if she wanted to have a girl's day later this week. Her response was immediate and positive.

Walking back out of the room, I saw Klaus watching me with a quiet look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hired someone to search for your brother." My eyes widened. Shock, joy and pleasure zoomed through my body. I launched myself at him and he caught me with ease.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I blubbered, struggling not to cry. Klaus chuckled and stroked my back.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he murmured into my ear. I smiled and pulled back before placing a warm kiss on his lips. Klaus leaned his forehead against mine and sighed, closing his eyes. I watched him, stroking the back of his neck.

When he pulled back, his expression was calm. I smiled slightly and placed my palm against his cheek. He leaned into it, like he always did, as if he drew comfort from my touch.

"It's almost Christmas," he whispered suddenly. I thought about it and realized he was right.

"Can we go get a tree?" I asked with excitement.

"I haven't celebrated a Christmas in nearly 900 years," Klaus admitted, looking somewhat embarrassed. I gaped at him.

"Why?" I asked in shock. He shrugged.

"I had nothing to celebrate about," he said simply. Then his gaze focused on me, intense and dark. "But I think I do this year."

"Klaus," I murmured, touched. I kissed him again before hugging him close. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled shakily. I could practically feel his turning emotions under the surface, so real and strong. I held him closer.

"We are going to celebrate," I told him. "There's going to be a tree, and eggnog, and presents, and Christmas cookies. We'll have a big dinner and listen to holiday music and on Christmas morning, you'll kiss me under the mistletoe and we'll do it all _together_. You and me."

Klaus's arms tightened around me and I felt his lips curved against my shoulder.

"You and me," he repeated softly. I smiled and buried my face in his neck.

"Of course." My voice dropped to a whisper. "_My _Klaus."

"Annabelle," Klaus said, his voice thick. He pulled back and I swore I saw tears in his eyes before he kissed me passionately.

"_My _Annabelle," he sighed.

"Always," I told him before pressing my lips to his again.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy whatever-holiday-you-celebrate! I decided to add in this chapter as my gift to you and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it!**


	16. Crazy Love

Chapter Sixteen: Crazy Love

_"I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open up every time she smiles…_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down _

_She takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_

_Takes away my heartache, in the night like a thief…"_

Ooo0ooO

A few nights later, I watched Annabelle sleep.

She was curled on her side with her face burrowed into the pillow. Her lashes brushed her cheekbones and I noticed a small smattering of freckles along her nose.

Her eyelids flickered and she sighed, a smile curving her lips. My necklace rested in her palm loosely while her other hand was stretched out towards me. Her breathing was slow and even, like her heart beat.

I stared at this beautiful creature, unable to believe she was really mine.

_My Klaus,_ whispered through my mind, which made me smile slightly. She was so possessive. I suppose it came with being a wolf and with being mated.

So naturally, I was just as possessive.

It was selfish of me, perhaps, keeping her all for myself in this sprawling house. But I am a selfish man.

Reaching over, I traced her soft ivory cheek gently. She murmured slightly at my touch and even though I couldn't make it out, it sounded approving.

"My Anna," I murmured ever so quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open and they were dark and sleepy. She saw me staring and the corner of her mouth lifted.

"Am I dreaming or is this real?" she whispered. I chuckled. Unable to resist, I leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes were closed again when I pulled back.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Real."

Then she snuggled in closer, resting her forehead against my chest and I felt her intertwine our legs under the sheets. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rested my chin there, wrapping my arm around her.

Anna fell asleep again.

My thoughts drifted again.

I thought about Tatia, the woman whom my brother Elijah and I both had loved when we were humans. The woman whose blood we drank to become the Original Vampires. The woman who started the Petrova doppelganger bloodline.

When I had first seen Katherine Pierce, or rather Katarina, I was taken aback by her resemblance to Tatia. I knew Elijah had developed feelings for her before she ran off and became a vampire to stop me from killing her. The cycle repeated itself with Elena Gilbert. By the time she came around, I felt nothing towards the third woman to resemble the love of my past. Elijah, however, was the fool, falling for Tatia' predecessors over and over… I knew he would deny it if he could, but I knew my brother.

I shifted back so I could gaze at Annabelle's serene face again. If it had not been for the Petrova bloodline and its deceitful women, I would not have become a Hybrid when I did… And most likely would not have met Annabelle in her lifetime.

I wondered what would have become of the soul bond if I had been able to break the curse with Katarina's blood instead of Elena's.

Sighing, I casted aside those thoughts. All that mattered now was I was with her, my mate, my angel… My Annabelle.

Nothing was going to take her away from me.

Ooo0ooO

When I woke up, Klaus was still sleeping. I stared at him much like he had to me last night. I wondered what went through his mind when he watched me sleep, what sort of inner thoughts went on in there…

I ran my hand over his necklace that I wore, and waited for him to wake up.

When he did, his eyes opened slowly and he blinked once before smiling.

"Hello, love," he said.

"Hi," I replied, sighing. Klaus stretched and put his hands behind his head. Out of a growing habit, I moved over so I could rest my head on his chest, placing my hand over his heart. His arms went around me gently.

"You have been in a cuddling mood a lot recently," Klaus mused. I propped my chin on his chest and gazed into his blue eyes.

"Wolf thing, I guess. Seeking comfort, warmth, protection from each other," I explained, shrugging. "Instinct."

Klaus's arms tightened slightly and he rolled me gently on my back, bracing himself above me. I ran a hand down his cheek, neck then chest, smiling up at him.

Klaus leaned down and kissed me slowly, thoroughly. When his lips left mine, they trailed down my neck and he inhaled quietly. I closed my eyes when he nuzzled my collarbone, enjoying the simple contact, the simple pleasure.

My phone started buzzing on the table next to the bed and I stifled a laugh when Klaus gave it a murderous glare.

"That's my alarm," I told him. "I have to go meet April today, remember?" Klaus focused his intense gaze on me before smirking. His lips lowered again and he paused right before they touched mine.

"Five more minutes."

Then he kissed me.

I let him kiss me for a moment before shoving at him gently.

"Klaus, I really have to get ready," I giggled. He pouted and I nipped at his full bottom lip.

"Keep doing that, sweetheart, and you won't be leaving this bed any time soon," he warned. I rolled my eyes and used my strength to flip him over onto his back. I smirked down at his surprised expression.

"I see you're getting your strength back, little wolf," he mused, his dark blue eyes sparkling with humor. I grinned before kissing him briefly. I climbed off the bed and headed towards the shower.

Under the hot spray, I felt my muscles relax and I sighed. I tied my hair up with a band and lathered up my body with rose scented wash. After that, I took my time shaving my legs, musing over the thought of how not that long ago I didn't even own a razor.

Suddenly the shower curtain snapped open. I started and yelped when the razor nicked my knee. The tiny cut closed quickly and I looked up to see Klaus standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Do you _mind?_" I snapped, glaring. I straightened and snatched the curtain to hide my naked body.

"Darling, there's no need to cover yourself. I've already seen you nude. Twice," he said, his lips quirking.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Klaus asked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"No! Now go away!" I hissed, snapping the curtain closed. He pulled it back and stared into my eyes with a bland expression.

"You need to eat." I snarled at him.

"_Out!_" I shouted, shoving his chest. He stayed firmly in place.

"Annabelle," he sighed. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll eat with April. Okay, happy now? Get!" Klaus stared a moment longer then nodded and disappeared.

"Peeping Tom," I growled under my breath.

"I heard that." I rolled my eyes but laughed.

When I was done, I dressed in jeans, a deep red sweater and black boots. I stuck black studs in my ears and slipped on a few rings before typing my hair back in a curling ponytail.

April texted me and told me she was waiting for me outside in her car. I responded quickly, saying I'll just be a minute.

After grabbing my purse and phone, I walked downstairs towards the front door. Klaus was standing there of course, his expression curiously calm and easy going.

"Have fun, sweetheart," he told me before drawing me in for a kiss. I smiled when I pulled back.

"I'll call you when I'm done," I said, rubbing a hand over the stubble dotting his cheek.

"I'll come get you then," he replied, raising a hand to my own.

"Okay," I said, slipping my hand out of his grasp. He gave me a small, almost sad smile and stepped back, opening the door for me. I smiled in return and kissed him.

"See you in a couple hours," I murmured against his lips. He chuckled and nudged me along.

"Be safe," he murmured back.

I smiled but didn't turn back. I got into April's small car and she greeted me with excitement.

"Ready?" she asked, grinning. I couldn't help but grin back, enjoying the idea of having a nice, relaxing girls' day.

When we drove into town, we played the radio and I sang along to Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten".

_"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hands, the ending unplanned…"_

I nudged April and smiled.

"Sing!" I commanded. She gave me a shy smile and joined me.

_"Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it,_

_Release your inhibitions, _

_Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let it in, no one else, no one else…"_

I rolled down my window and let in the cool winter air, inhaling and sighing happily.

When the song came to an end, we pulled up to a small salon a few doors down from the Grill. April turned off the radio then the car.

"You should sing professionally," April said suddenly. I turned to her and raised a brow in surprise. We got out of the car and I looked over the hood at her.

"Really?" I asked, flattered.

"Oh absolutely! You have such a pretty voice!" April claimed, putting her car keys in her purse. We walked together into the salon.

Immediately I was placed in a chair while April wandered over to the nail polishes, since she decided to get a mani/pedi while I got my hair done.

"Hey Anna!" she called. I looked over and she held up two bottles of polish, one a bright, cherry red and the other a deep purple.

"Which one?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Get that one!" I pointed. She turned, confused. I laughed at her and motioned for the hairstylist to give me a moment. I walked over to April and selected a light, shell pink color.

"This," I told her, "Will compliment your skin tone." She eyed it for a moment then nodded and smiled.

"Thanks!" she said before walking towards the pedicure chairs. I walked back to my salon chair and gave a friendly smile to the woman standing next to it. She was tall and very curvy, with wild ruby red curls and bright green eyes. She gave me an equally bright smile.

"Hello, my name is Kimberly." I sat down and she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Now how can I help you today?"

Ooo0ooO

When Annabelle left, I went for a walk in the woods. I decided to not go to the river that felt more like a special spot that Anna and I shared. It was meant for us to be there, together.

I headed towards the hills, enjoying the cold air and silence. Absently, I glanced down towards my wrist, the one that had sealed together with Anna's with the bonding light. I rubbed it but felt nothing. I wondered what that had meant. Had we grown closer? Well, of course.

_Had our souls?_ I thought. Sure, we shared a very close connection already but what had changed?

I pictured Annabelle and felt warmth bloom in my chest like a rising fire. Smiling, I leapt into a tall tree and climbed my way to the top. Sitting on the highest branch, I rubbed my wrist again.

Out of the blue, a stray, unfamiliar scent passed through the air. I inhaled, turning my head north, towards the direction it was coming from. Narrowing my eyes, I searched but couldn't see anything but the trees. With my acute sense of hearing, I heard the crunch of boots over fallen leaves and twigs in the distance.

Moving as quietly as a ghost, I leaped from tree to tree so I could stay hidden. Inhaling again, I caught the strange smell of someone unknown to me. Looking down from the trees, I spotted a tall, muscular man dressed in all black walking through the forest. I saw him cock his head to the side and I noticed a faint scar on the side of his neck, which resembled either claw or teeth marks.

Curious, I moved a little closer. The man had dark hair and equally dark eyes and I stiffened a little when I realized something.

_Werewolf._

There had been many, besides Annabelle, who had wandered close to Mystic Falls. Especially with me living there, every wolf within a hundred mile radius knew I was searching for them to turn into Hybrids.

As least, I was. But then again, it kept out any nuisances so I supposed the rumors were beneficial for the time being.

The man seemed oblivious or was unafraid of the Hybrid lurking in these woods. My lips curved. That, I figured, was very foolish on his part.

Jumping down to the ground, I placed my hands behind my back. The wolf whirled and growled at me. I smiled coolly at him.

"Hello, mate," I said calmly. "Are you lost?"

"No," the man snapped. I tsked at his snarky attitude.

"Now, now, there's no reason to be rude," I scolded, shaking my head.

"You better scram, pretty boy, or someone's going to get hurt," he warned. I chuckled darkly before flashing over to the man. I had him pinned to a tree by his throat within a second.

"I don't take kindly to threats," I whispered, tightening my hold. The man's eyes narrowed as he snarled, baring his sharp teeth at me. His eyes burned gold and he snapped at me viciously.

"I don't think those are going to help you, mate. You see, we're not so different, you and I," I said. I let the wolf take over and revealed my own set of sharp canines. The man stopped fidgeting and watched me warily. Darkly amused, I let my vampire fangs join in, knowing the blackish veins were spreading from my glowing eyes.

"You're that Hybrid," the man wheezed. "The one everyone's talking about."

"Well spotted," I praised. I released the man and stepped back.

"Now that we understand who is stronger out of the two of us, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Klaus. And who are you, wolf man?" I asked, my voice pleasantly dead and calm.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" the man challenged. I hummed and placed my arms behind my back. Pretending to consider, I looked over at him with raised brows.

"Well, you see, in about five seconds I'm going to rip your heart out for trespassing on my territory, so if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you tell me your name." The man leaned back on the tree, crossing his arms.

"Mark. Name's Mark," he answered.

"Very good. Now Mark, why don't you kindly explain to me what you are doing here in Mystic Falls?"

Mark shrugged. I shook my head at him disapprovingly.

"I could always compel you to tell me, mate," I warned easily. Mark walked over and stood toe to toe with me. His dark eyes burned into mine. I felt his rage rolling off him in waves. Clearly, this alpha wolf wasn't used to being questioned.

But I was the Hybrid, and liked to consider myself the ultimate alpha.

"What's it to you, pretty boy," he sneered. His breath was rank, smelling of rotting flesh and blood, as if he had recently killed something.

I almost sighed. Slamming my hand through Mark's chest, I gripped his heart in my fist. He gave a breathless gasp and hunched over slightly. I nearly smiled at the feeling of his heart pounding inside my hand.

"I'm going to ask you again, and don't even bother lying because I'll know. I can end your life with a simple twist of my hand so… What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mark wheezed again and inhaled sharply. I felt him stiffen slightly.

"Just passing through," he answered.

"If I were you," I said, slipping my hand out of his chest. "I would leave."

Mark clenched his chest and glared at me and nodded. He took off into the woods. I looked down at my bloody hand. This time I did sigh.

"Messy business," I muttered to myself.

Flashing away, I ran to the mansion.

Mark reappeared a few seconds later, holding his cell phone to his ear.

"She's here, with the Hybrid. Her scent's all over him. Yeah. No… Leave him. We'll need him later. Tell the others."

Pressing end, he let a sinister smile creep across his lips.

Ooo0ooO

After a wash, cut and style, my hair fell in full chocolate curls just past my shoulders. With the longest layer teasing the ends of my shoulder blades, my hair glowed with health. Along with the sassy side bangs to emphasize my eyes, I was very pleased with the look.

After some debate, I got a manicure and pedicure, using the same color I had picked out for April. When we were both done, we walked down to the Grill for some lunch.

I spotted Elena Gilbert and her group of strange friends gathered by the pool table. April waved briefly to them and I saw them eyeing me warily.

We sat down at a booth and Matt came up and took our drink orders. I ordered us iced teas.

"How nice, two ladies out for lunch," said an attractive male voice from over my shoulder. Glancing, I saw the tall, black haired and blue eyed vampire named Damon Salvatore.

He walked over to us and leaned down to smiled at April. She blushed.

"That's a pretty bracelet. Can I see it?" he asked smoothly. Flustered, April glanced down at it.

"Why?" she asked. I curled my lip, seeing his game. He gave her a charming, crooked smile.

"Please," he insisted.

"Okay. Jeremy and Matt gave it to me, so be careful," she said, taking it off and placing it on the table. Damon immediately snatched her chin.

"You won't remember this," he said, compelling her. April's eyes glazed and Damon gave me a pleasant smile, dragging a chair up to our table.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Damon," he said, smiling at me.

"Charmed," I replied sarcastically. "Can I help you?"

Damon frowned and leaned back, shrugging. "I don't know. I was just curious why an attractive woman like you would choose to hang around…well, I'm sure you know who I'm referring to." Resisting to snarl, I leaned forward.

"No, I don't know who you're referring to, Damon," I hissed. He laughed briefly.

"Oh c'mon. Klaus? Mr. Big Bad Hybrid?" he answered, flicking a brow.

"What about him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, he recently killed a bunch of Hybrids along with the _Mayor_… And now our friend, Tyler Lockwood, is gone."

"So?" I shot back. Damon's lips curved.

"You won't happen to be, oh I don't know, hanging him by his thumbs in Klaus's mansion, would you?" Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "Unless, of course, it's now _your_ home too," he said, feigning innocence.

I smiled darkly at the vampire. "Trust me, Damon, if he was there and being tortured, I _definitely_ wouldn't be here," I said calmly. Damon eyed me with a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

"You even _sound_ like him. Creepy. What's up with that? You guys related? Doom and gloom cousins of some sort?" I chuckled.

"No," I told him. Lifting the necklace out of my shirt, I waggled it between my fingers. His eyes narrowed at it.

"What, you're not seriously saying you're his _girlfriend_, are you?" he asked dubiously. I raised a brow at him.

"Perhaps. I don't see how it's yours," I glanced over at the group standing and watching us, "Or any of your friend's business." Then I leaned in towards him. "I hope they realize I know they can hear us, and vice versa" I mock whispered.

Damon smiled. "You don't think we know what you are?" he challenged.

"Oh no, I know you know. Just like I know all about you and all your little buddies over there," I replied, nodding at them. Elena gave me a wary look before looking over at Damon. I felt my lips curve.

"Ah, yes, I know all about your sire bond over Elena," I told him. He scoffed.

"Well you live with Klaus and he's sort of an expert on the matter," he said easily. I leaned back and watched him coolly.

"Why exactly did you come over here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to meet the woman who's living with the man who has made our lives a living hell since he arrived here." Damon's glacier eyes assessed me carefully. "I just don't see the appeal." I laughed at him.

"Ouch. Now why don't you run along and tell your friends I don't know where Tyler is, and I really don't give a fuck," I ordered, smiling pleasantly. Damon lips thinned and his eyes narrowed at me. Shoving back from his chair, he stalked away. I saw him grip Elena's arm and with a jerk of his head, the lot of them left the Grill.

Matt returned with our drinks and April snapped out of her trance.

"Oh! How did this come off?" she wondered, putting the vervain bracelet back on.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat?" Matt asked politely. I smiled at him, feeling a twinge of pity for him. It must be difficult, being the only normal person in a town full of supernatural creatures.

"I'll have a Cobb salad," April told him. She handed him her menu with a shy smile. I nearly snorted at her order and her obvious crush on the tall blonde.

"And for you?" he asked, turning to me.

"I'll have the Grill Burger. Medium rare," I said, giving him my menu. He scribbled it down on his pad and nodded.

"I'll bring that right out for you," he said before walking away. I glanced at April, who was definitely checking out Matt's ass. This time I did snort.

"Those Levi's do wonders, huh?" I snickered. April blushed fire truck red.

When we were done with lunch, April drove me back to the mansion. On the way there, I mulled over the idea of telling Klaus about my little encounter with Damon at the Grill.

We pulled up the long drive and April circled the drive to stop at the bottom of the steps leading up to the front door. Klaus opened the door and walked out. He smiled when he saw me and I felt myself smiling in return.

"Well, thank you for this. I haven't had a girl's day in forever," April said. I turned towards her and gave her a gentle hug.

"It was fun," I said. Pulling back, I opened the car door and jumped out.

"Bye, Anna!" April called. I closed the door and waved. April drove off and I turned to face Klaus. He watched me from the top of the stairs.

"Hey there," I said quietly. Immediately, I was in his arms. He buried his face in my hair and I sighed, relaxing in his embrace. He pulled back and ran a hand over my curls.

"Very nice," he approved. I chuckled.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad," I teased.

"Did you eat something?" I rolled my eyes. Grabbing his hand, we walked into the house.

"Yes, Mommy, I ate." I turned towards him and jumped into his arms. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Can I have dessert?" I whispered huskily against his mouth.

Klaus chuckled and kissed me.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Happy New Year's everyone! **

**Sorry it took a while to update, I'm crazy busy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought of it!**

**Here's to 2013!**


	17. When You Can't Sleep At Night

Chapter Seventeen: When You Can't Sleep At Night

_"Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes_

_But it's love that keeps fuelling me, fuelling me_

_Pretty little lady with swollen eyes,_

_Would you show them to me?_

_I know I'm not that perfect, but just stay awhile…"_

Ooo0ooO

When Annabelle returned from her day with April, I had a surprise waiting for her. I lead her into the kitchen and presented it. I watched as pleasure and surprise flitted over her lovely face.

"A picnic?" she asked, smiling up at me. Her gray eyes were sparkling.

"Yes. What says 'romance' better than a sunset picnic?" Annabelle leaned up to press her lips to mine.

"Nothing," she stated softly. "Let me go change." I nodded and she disappeared.

When she walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later, she was dressed in a soft gray sweater, black jeans and boots. My necklace lay against her heart on the outside of her shirt proudly. I was pleased when I saw she had left her hair down and had decided against any makeup.

My Anna didn't need silly cosmetics to look any more beautiful than she already was.

Annabelle gave me a shy smile when she saw me staring.

We gathered the supplies; the basket and blanket, a few candles which Annabelle insisted on, and a small portable stereo.

Annabelle and I walked together into the forest side by side.

"Shall we go to the river, sweetheart?" I asked, glancing over at her. She shook her head and smiled.

"No. Let's go to the Falls." I let her lead the way.

When we arrived to the Falls, I found a nice grassy spot and started spreading out the checkered blanket. Anna set up the stereo and found a radio station playing slow, bluesy music.

"Sit down, Annabelle," I said, motioning. She curled onto the blanket, tucking her legs up against her body while leaning on her hand.

"Join me," she requested, patting the spot besides her. I gave her an amused smile and sat down. She leaned over and kissed me again. I sighed against her lips, which tasted faintly of raspberry.

"Thank you for this," she murmured. Her eyes were a calm, deep gray, full of happiness and contentment.

"Anything for you, love," I said quietly. Her lips curved and she burrowed her face into the crook of my neck, nuzzling. I almost chuckled.

_Wolf instinct,_ I mused. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and nudged her gently so I could lean forward and grab the basket. I drew out a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses.

I poured us some wine and handed a glass to Annabelle. She sipped and hummed in approval.

"Yummy," she praised. I chuckled.

"Indeed," I agreed, taking a sip. Anna glanced at the basket curiously.

"What else is in there?" she asked, raising a brow at me. I flicked a finger down her nose. She crinkled it and giggled.

"Dinner, of course," I said. Annabelle gave me a bland look.

"You do realize I just ate less than two hours ago, right?"

"Your point being…?" I lifted a brow.

"I might not be hungry," Anna said, pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"Liar," I said simply and caught the sheepish smile cross her face.

I pulled out a plate of cold rosemary chicken, a small bowl of potato salad and a plate of biscuits. I heard Annabelle blow out a breath.

"Wow," she muttered. I looked over at her and saw she was gazing at me softly.

"What is it?" I asked, curious. Absently, Annabelle reached up and toyed with my necklace with her slim fingers. I noticed her nails were colored a pale pink color, which matched the shade of her perfect lips.

"You."

"Me?" I repeated. Annabelle nodded.

"I just… Enjoy seeing this softer side of you. The side that cooks me breakfast or dinner, the side that watches me sleep or paints beautiful portraits of snowflakes… This is the side of you I…" she paused, her eyes flickering. "Adore."

"Annabelle," I sighed, reaching over to stroke her cheek with my thumb. Her eyes held mine as she dropped her face into the palm of my hand.

"You make me want to be better. Good," I explained quietly. "I hate that you experienced the darker side of me."

"Niklaus," she scolded, raising a hand to my own. "Everyone has good and bad inside them. You're just…more apt to show the dark."

"I am a dark man."

Annabelle shook her head. "No, my sweet Nik, you're not." I looked into her eyes, that perfect stormy gray that insisted looking for the best in everyone. Even someone as damned as me.

"How could you be so certain?" I asked. Anna's hand left mine to rest against my chest, right over my dead heart.

"Because I know, deep down, there's some part of you that stills feels. There's a part of your heart, your soul, that's very much human. It feels joy, even fear, and overall," she said, her gaze piercing into me, "It feels love. Compassion."

Annabelle's hand slid away. "That's why you haven't flipped the switch. That's why you were so determined to bring your family together. That's why when I first met you, I wasn't afraid."

"But after all you've seen…" I started but Annabelle's soft laugh cut me off. She moved over so she could nuzzle my neck again.

"I'm not running, Nik. I've told you before; I'm not going to run away from you. Like before, I know your hands will be covered in blood again. I'm going to stay with you. I'm going to stay by your side, always."

"Why?" I whispered, resting my cheek against her hair. Again, she laughed.

"_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die,_" she sang softly. My shoulders slumped slightly and I exhaled shakily.

Annabelle's hand clasped mine and she stroked her thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

"You're stuck with me," she whispered.

I couldn't think of anyone else in the world I would rather be stuck with.

Ooo0ooO

Klaus was fairly quiet the rest of the night. I could see it in his eyes, the millions of thoughts swirling about, some deep and broody that reflected in his midnight orbs.

After we ate and watched the sun set into the fiery horizon, we walked back to the mansion. I wandered into another room, which I figured was like a second living room. In the corner of the room sat a huge ebony Grand piano. Unable to resist, I sat down on the small cushioned bench and opened the lid.

Running my fingers over the ivory keys, I smiled. Going off my memory, I began to play the first song that came to mind.

I sensed Klaus behind me and I smiled when he sat beside me. His eyes watched as my fingers danced over the keys.

"This makes me think of you," I told him. Then I began to sing.

_"Hello, hello, anybody out there?_

_Because I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is_

_But I miss it now._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs._

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_Because my echo, echo, is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have…"_

I looked over at him while my fingers kept playing.

_"Listen, listen, I would take a whisper_

_If that's all you had to give_

_But it isn't, isn't _

_You could come and save me_

_Try to chase the crazy right out of my head…"_

Klaus's lips meeting mine interrupted the song and I stopped playing to kiss him back. I stroked his rough cheek and sighed against his mouth.

"Will you play more?" he asked.

"Can you play?"

"Yes." I nudged him a little and moved over to give him room on the bench.

"You play, I sing," I suggested. Klaus looked over at me with a small smile.

"Any requests?" I thought about it. Then I smiled.

_"Come away with me, in the night_

_Come away with me, and I will write you a song…"_

Klaus caught up to the melody right away.

_"I want to walk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee high _

_So won't you try to come…_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountain top_

_Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you…"_

My fingers joined his on one end of the keyboard and we played together.

_"And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night…"_

I looked over directly into Klaus's dark eyes.

_"Come away with me…"_

I sighed when the song came to an end. Klaus's lips were curved as he looked over at me.

"I didn't know you knew Norah Jones," I teased. Klaus scoffed.

"You said the same thing about Michael Buble, sweetheart. Being around for over a thousand years gives you a varying perspective on music."

"Were the 1960's as bad as they sounded?" I asked and laughed when Klaus shuddered.

"You have no idea, sweetheart," he claimed, his voice full of disgust.

"Well this generation is worse if you ask me," I declared, wrinkling my nose.

"Ah, yes, you young people and your Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj. I will never understand the appeal of… of _that_ kind of music." I started laughing, clenching my sides. I toppled off the bench and landed on my back, tears rolling down my face.

"Annabelle?" Klaus asked, sounding amused and slightly concerned at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said, giggling. Rubbing my hand over my face, I grinned up at Klaus, who had turned to face me on the piano bench.

"I just can't take it when you say something like that with that freaking accent of yours," I explained, laughing again when he cocked a brow and scowled.

"I don't see what's so amusing about my accent. You know, to me you're the one with the accent," he muttered, getting up and walking to the fireplace. I scrambled up and stood up. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pressed myself to his back and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nik, I didn't mean to tease you," I said. He turned to gather me in his arms and looked at me dubiously.

"Okay, maybe a little," I admitted. Leaning up on my tippy toes, I kissed him gently. Klaus sighed.

"I forgive you."

Ooo0ooO

Once Annabelle got tired and headed off to bed, I wandered down to the drawing room. Gathering my supplies, I set myself in front of a blank canvas and got to work.

I painted Annabelle sitting at my piano, her fingers poised against the keys in mid-stroke. The sunlight filtered through the window, bringing out the lighter shades of brown from her chocolate curls, and it hit her face just right. Her skin was smooth and her lips were curving into a smile.

Focusing on her eyes last, I detailed them in, wanting to get them just right. They shone a clear, depthless gray, like the color of the winter sky. Her dark lashes fanned away from them, long and curled at the tips.

The background was muted shadows, playing up the foreground where Annabelle sat, drawing the viewer's eyes directly to her.

Once I was done, I threw a covering over it so it could dry. I washed my hands with hot water and some turpentine to wash away the oil paint that covered my hands.

I walked upstairs and headed to my room. I changed and went to Annabelle.

I found her curled on her side, her hair spilling over her pillow. Her hand rested over the other pillow as if she was waiting for me. I got into bed and she sighed in her sleep, moving closer to me instinctively.

I watched her sleep before sliding away into my own dreams.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I got some major inspiration to write this chapter earlier when I was listening to Jason Walker's song 'Echo', which was added in, along with Norah Jones's 'Come Away With Me'.**

**I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you thought of it!**


	18. If I Fell

Chapter Eighteen: If I Fell

_"If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true?_

_And help me understand…_

_If I give my heart to you_

_I must be sure from the very start_

_That you would love me more than her…"_

Ooo0ooO

I woke up early, before the sun started rising. Klaus was stretched out next to me on his stomach, one arm wrapped around me.

Quietly, I slid out of bed. I walked towards the closet and changed. When I left the bedroom, Klaus was still sleeping in my bed. Smiling, I shut the door before leaving the house.

I wandered through the forest, out towards the quarry. I kept going, where I walked into a small meadow. The grass was soft green and yellow, swaying up along my knees. I ran my hand through the blades as I walked to the center.

Looking up, I saw the soft blue morning sky, cloudless and cold. The sun filtered through the trees, golden and warm. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

I sensed nature waking up around me. The birds were flying from their nests, chirping and singing to greet the morning. Deer were walking towards the quarry for a drink of water. I heard the wind through the grass, whispering a quiet song.

The sun warmed my skin and I felt like a flower, absorbing its rays, blooming and awakening. I felt peace wash through me like a soothing river. I breathed in, smelling the grass, the flowers. Mountain lilac, daises, the scent of the pine trees…

My hand, which was tangled in the tall grass, felt another take it and squeeze softly.

Opening my eyes, I saw Klaus watching me. His face was quiet but his eyes were dark, thrashing with some sort of intense emotion.

We didn't say anything to each other. I simply stepped into his arms, letting him embrace me softly at first, then tightly. I rested my cheek against his chest and let my eyes drift shut again.

All I could sense now was Klaus.

Only Klaus.

Ooo0ooO

_I was chasing Annabelle through the forest._

_I heard her sweet laughter, teasing me to catch her. When I did, I swung her in my arms. Her lips rested against mine and I felt them curve into a smile._

_"Niklaus," she whispered softly. Her eyes were bright, like silver, glowing in the light. She was so beautiful._

_"Annabelle," I murmured thickly, overtaken by my emotions. It was so much, filling me up, thrashing inside my being._

_I saw her lips move, but I couldn't hear what she said. I leaned in closer and she pressed her lips to my ear and whispered softly again._

_"I love you, Niklaus."_

I jolted awake, my eyes snapping open. The dream faded away quickly, leaving me reeling.

Rolling onto my back, I saw Annabelle wasn't in bed with me anymore. I got up and searched for her, but she wasn't in the house.

"She could have left a bloody note," I scolded quietly.

Exiting the mansion, I went to search for her.

Habit told me the river, instinct however told me somewhere else. Following it, I walked into the forest.

After about ten minutes, I caught her scent, light and floral. It lead out past the quarry, towards a small lining of trees in the distance.

Once I hit the trees, I spotted her among the tall grass. If my heart had still been beating, it would have stopped at the sight of her.

She stood in the middle of the clearing, her head tilted back towards the sky. Her eyes were closed, her lips curved as if she was enjoying some private thought.

The sun hit her face perfectly, showing off the ivory and pink skin, the fall of her curling hair. She looked delicate, yet strong.

_My angel,_ I thought. She need only a pair of wings.

Walking towards her quietly, I saw her hand lost along the grass, her slim fingers wrapped around the blades.

Placing my hand over hers, I saw her gray eyes open, warm. They focused on me and smiled.

I felt no urge to say anything, and she seemed to understand. She took one step and slid her body against mine, holding me in her sweet embrace.

She smelled like the wild flowers surrounding us in the grass, and I felt my dead heart roll in my chest.

Confused about the onslaught of emotions, I rested my cheek against Annabelle's soft hair and let her presence relax me.

_"I love you, Niklaus"_, whispered through my mind. I felt this blinding hope envelope me at those unspoken words, this unexplainable joy and happiness. I almost felt human again, all while simply holding the one woman in my arms that forever changed my life.

My Annabelle.

Ooo0ooO

After a long moment of silence, I knew something was brewing in his mind.

"I can hear you thinking," I said quietly, looking up at him with my chin against his chest. He looked down at me, his blue eyes meeting mine, as he smiled.

"Is it bothering you?"

"It's awfully loud," I teased. "What's going on in there?"

Klaus sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "A lot of things," he said.

Sliding my hands up, I cupped his face and stroked his cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, concerned.

His blue eyes flickered. "Yes and no," he admitted quietly. Sensing his distress, I ran my hands through his hair, trying to soothe him somehow.

"What is it?" I inquired. Klaus pressed his lips to my forehead firmly, holding them there for a moment.

"Annabelle, it would be so much easier if you could just read my thoughts," Klaus sighed. I cracked a small smile.

"I don't think mind reading is real," I mused. Klaus chuckled quietly.

"Klaus," I started, looking into his eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is the matter, sweetheart. I just…" He trailed off, stepping away from me. I frowned. Klaus ran a hand through his hair, obviously figuring out a way to explain himself to me.

"Klaus, please," I beseeched. Unable to do anything else, I took his hand and squeezed. Klaus looked at me, his gaze almost helpless, confused and even a little…scared.

Why was he scared?

"Annabelle, I know we have only known each other for a few weeks… but when I am around you, I feel… Well," he laughed softly. "I just feel." His hand squeezed mine again. His eyes met mine, so serious.

"You make me feel almost human," he said. "And I wish… I _need_ to know…" His eyes swarmed with distress and I understood.

The mighty Niklaus, the feared and well known Hybrid, the Original Vampire and strongest creature on Earth, was undone by me.

It was a shocking realization.

I stepped up to him, and watched with some fascination as the emotions flickered through his eyes rapidly. I couldn't help but smile gently.

"Niklaus," I said, "You are _everything._"

"Annabelle," Klaus breathed.

"You are the dream come to life. You are my knight, in your own way, with all your darkness and your sinister past." I rested my hand against his cheek. "You are the one I will always choose. I will always find you, because there's only you."

Before I could blink, Klaus yanked me against him. His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. Unspoken feelings were spoken in the kiss.

"My Anna," Klaus murmured when he pulled away. "_Mio angelo._ My angel."

My heart throbbed at his hushed words. I longed to tell him more, the real truth that wanted to break free from my heart.

But I swallowed it back and wrapped my arms around him.

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle put her arms back around me and I held her against me tightly. I swore my heart was pounding, and relief and joy sang through my veins.

Even though everything I told her was the truth, it felt like I was lying to her by holding back what I really wanted to tell her. I didn't know how to go about it.

After a thousand years, I found the one person who held my heart in her hands. She said I was her everything and in truth, she was mine.

And I wanted to tell her that, but couldn't.

Holding her, I promised myself that one day… One day I would tell her. For now, I would be the only keeper to my deepest secret.

Ooo0ooO

Klaus left me alone after giving me a goodbye kiss. I didn't mind too much, I knew he had a lot to think about and so did I.

I wandered along the meadow, picking flowers and twirling them in my fingers.

I wished Charlie was here. Despite being a complete goofball, he knew how to comfort me when I needed it. He had been the only solid thing in my life after we had lost our parents and everything in me longed for my brother.

Despite being mated, in the end I was a wolf and Charlie was a part of my pack. I needed him to lean on, to rely on. Without him, a little part of me was lost.

"Out for a stroll, doll face?"

Whirling, I saw Mark standing in the middle of the clearing with a smirk on his lips. His black eyes focused on me, leering. I cringed slightly but gathered my courage and stood tall.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. My head was screaming for Klaus, but I knew if I screamed, something told me Mark wouldn't be too happy.

"You know, I was surprised when you didn't recognize me when you first saw me. Then again, you might just be a pretty face with no brains," Mark commented, sneering. I gritted my teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Your dumbass of a brother asked the same thing."

Before I could react, something smashed against the back of my head and everything went dark.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Ah, cliffhangers. Always fun. Don't worry though; the next chapter is on its way!**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this one!**


	19. What Hurts the Most

Chapter Nineteen: What Hurts the Most

_"What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say…_

_And never knowin', what could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do…"_

Ooo0ooO

When I opened my eyes again, my head was throbbing like a drum. Groaning, I lifted a hand to where the pain was at its greatest and, drawing my hand back, saw blood smeared over my palm.

Another groan alerted me that I wasn't alone. I looked around, but couldn't see much, since where I was was very dark. I thought I made out a shape a few feet away from me and flinched when I saw it move.

"Isn't this cute?" said a deep voice. I turned my head away from the moaning shape and saw an opening in the wall, or maybe it was a door, besides me. Light filtered in and I spotted two black eyes glaring at me through it.

Suddenly there was a snap and light flooded the whole room. I blinked rapidly so my vision could adjust and saw I was in a small dirt floored cell.

"It's a family reunion in there," said the man, who I assumed was Mark.

_What?_ I thought. Looking over my shoulder, I felt my heart slam into my throat.

Lying on the floor, covered in dirt, bile and a lot of blood, was my brother.

"Charlie," I gasped. Scrambling over to him, I put his head on my lap and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Enjoy your stay," Mark said. There was another click and faint buzzing started.

Immediately, the air was thick with something poisonous, making me cough. Pain slammed into my chest but I ignored it. Shaking Charlie, I started screaming.

"Charlie!"

_"Charlie!"_

Ooo0ooO

When I left Annabelle behind in the meadow, I returned to the mansion. Still feeling a little twisted up inside, I decided some painting would soothe me for some time.

I walked to the drawing room and began sketching next to the fireplace, with a glass of whisky by my side.

My phone buzzed and seeing it was Annabelle, I answered.

"Hello, sweetheart," I said.

"We got your little _sweetheart_," a familiar voice snarled. Black fury filled me fast, like a hot consuming fire.

"What have you done with her?" I demanded, standing up. The glass fell to the floor, shattering. I barely noticed.

"Well, after you had your little romantic moment, I decided to tell her hello. And one thing lead to another, and one of my buddies smashed her head with a tire iron."

My hand gripped the phone tightly. "You are going to regret that," I said, my voice deadly calm.

The man snorted. "Bring it on, pretty boy."

Immediately, I knew it was that man from the woods. Mark.

"I will find you, and her, and I swear I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully," I threatened, my teeth clenching. It took every ounce of will not to crush my phone in my steel grasp.

"Looking forward to your little visit," the foolish man said, before hanging up.

Snarling, I jammed my phone in my pocket. I picked up the table next to me and threw it across the room in a flash. It splintered against the wall. Runing my hands through my hair, I growled.

The bastard had Annabelle.

_My Anna._

Someone was going to die.

Ooo0ooO

I held Charlie in my arms, willing him to open his eyes. Tears fell down my cheeks silently.

"Charlie, please," I begged.

After what felt like an eternity, his eyes finally flickered and slowly opened.

"Charlie?" His gray eyes were unfocused, blurry, reeling. I coughed and looked up. I saw a yellow plant dangling in front of a fan.

_Wolfsbane_, my mind snarled. Those bastards.

"A… Anna?" Charlie croaked. I sobbed slightly.

"Yes, Charlie, it's me. I'm here," I cried, brushing at his dirty hair.

"Anna," he whispered. His hand reached for mine and gripped it weakly.

"Oh, Charlie, what have they done to you?" Biting my lip, I cradled my brother to my chest.

"They…they took me away… Kept me here… Anna, the wolfsbane…" Charlie's weak voice filled me with a frightening rage.

Looking towards the door, I glared with murderous gold eyes.

Those bastards were going to pay for hurting my brother.

_Klaus,_ I screamed in my mind. _Klaus, please find me._

_Find me!_

Ooo0ooO

I ran back to the meadow.

There I scented the men who took Annabelle. I followed the trail, which lead away into the thickening forest, away from Mystic Falls.

Along the way, I felt a tingling within me. It felt like I had forgotten something and it was surging forward so I could recall it.

A burning sensation in my wrist made me flinch and when I looked down at it, I saw the gray lines glowing along my skin. The same lines that had faded away when the soul bond had grown stronger between Annabelle and I.

Immediately, I knew she was trying to call out to me. Somehow, through the bond we shared, I felt the piece of her soul inside me crying out. Closing my eyes, I focused on her.

There was one message that broke through within me, a desperate, angry cry that echoed in my mind.

_Find me!_

Following it, I intended to do just that.

Ooo0ooO

I leaned against the wall of the cell, still holding Charlie's head on my lap. I stroked his hair.

"What did you do when they took me away?" Charlie asked before coughing. I wiped the blood from his chin.

"I tried to find you, of course," I told him. Charlie's eyes focused on me.

"Did you find him?" Understanding, I nodded. Closing my eyes, I placed my head against the wall.

_Klaus,_ I thought.

A sharp, hot sensation burned my wrist, making me gasp. Opening my eyes, I saw the dark blue lines from the soul bond on my arm.

"What's that?" Charlie asked, eyes wide. I shook my head sharply and furrowed my brow. Reclosing my eyes, I followed my instinct, focusing on Klaus.

_I will find you._

I nearly broke down crying again at the sound of his voice in my head. It wasn't like telepathy; it felt more like a solid emotion he was pushing on me, assuring me with his determination. And I knew he would find me.

We always found each other.

With a secret smile, I looked down at Charlie. He stared back, his eyes confused.

"Help is coming," I said simply.

Ooo0ooO

I found myself crossing the state line into West Virginia, following the scent trial and the growing feeling that I was getting closer to Annabelle.

The gray lines had yet to fade from my wrist, which I didn't mind and ignored. All I focused on was finding her.

No matter what it took, I would find her and I would save her.

Many miles passed, and I came upon an old, rotting farm in the middle of the woods. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of more werewolves, along with Annabelle's.

Walking forward with some caution, I took in the surroundings. The barn was falling apart, black and crumpled, obviously deserted.

"Well, well, look who showed up."

Looking to my right, I spotted Mark standing with his arms crossed. He was surrounded by at least ten more wolves, all which had their gold eyes focused on me.

"Where is she," I demanded, clenching my fists. Mark shook his head at me.

"Did you really think I was going to just hand her over to you because you _threatened_ me?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," I agreed slowly, "But you will anyway."

In a flash, I attacked the pack of werewolves. None of them were as fast I was and I ripped out all of their hearts easily.

Throwing the last one at Mark's feet, I studied him. His eyes were wide now, face a little pale. I then studied my bloody hands, before watching him while I licked my fingers.

"Run, wolf man," I taunted.

And he did.

Ooo0ooO

Hours ticked by slowly. The only thing that kept me hopeful was the growing sensation, a sort of knowledge that Klaus was getting closer.

"Charlie, do you know where we are?" I asked. Charlie grunted and sat up from my lap, propping himself against the wall besides me. He coughed slightly.

"Not completely sure," he said. "I think somewhere in West Virginia. At least that where I thought I heard one of them say."

"West Virginia," I repeated.

"Yeah. Why do you say it like that?" I gave a short laugh.

"All this time looking for you, you were next door to me," I said, shaking my head. "Right in the next state."

"Virginia?" he asked, his voice a little curious. I started coughing violently, covering my mouth with a hand. I saw some blood on it when the fit passed.

"Fuck," I groaned. "Fucking wolfsbane."

"Tell me about it," Charlie huffed. I looked him over.

"What did they do to you Charlie?" His gray eyes looked at me, filled with bitter hatred.

"Some slicing and dicing, a few wolfsbane baths… you know, typical wolf torture."

"Charlie," I breathed, placing my hand over his. He squeezed reassuringly.

"I'm okay. Tougher than I look," he said with a weak wink. I couldn't help but smiled a little.

"I know," I said, holding his hand tightly.

Suddenly, the cell door flung open. An unfamiliar man with long black hair and green eyes glared at us.

"You," he pointed me, "are coming with me."

"Like hell I am," I snarled, standing up. I felt a little weak but I held my ground, standing in front of my brother protectively.

The man snatched my arms and snapped both of them before yanking them behind my back. I screamed.

"_Anna!_" Charlie shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" the man snapped, kicking Charlie in the face. Charlie collapsed to the floor.

"No!" I cried, struggling. The man gripped my arms, holding them at an awkward angle so they wouldn't heal. Pain coursed through them but I ignored it. I fought back, struggling to kick or bite the man. I bared my fangs and snarled.

The man's hand flashed out and a needle was suddenly buried in my neck. I gurgled a little before collapsing.

Ooo0ooO

Flashing, I caught Mark before he could disappear into the trees.

"Where's the fire, mate?" I snarled, throwing him against a tree. He gasped and fell to his knees. I kicked him and had him sprawled on his back.

"Where's Annabelle?" I demanded.

"I…don't know," Mark wheezed. I kicked him against another tree, relishing in the sound of his ribs breaking.

_"Where is she?"_ I grabbed the man by the throat and held him in the air, enjoying how he thrashed for air.

"Tell me, or I will rip you apart," I said calmly. Mark gasped and gripped my hand, trying to claw at it. I ignored the claws slashing at my flesh, I ignored the blood that fell.

With my other hand, I shoved through Mark's chest to grip his heart.

"This seems awfully familiar," I commented, tightening my drip. Mark stilled, eyes widening.

"Tell me where Annabelle is, or I will end you."

"In the barn!" Mark yelped. "Someone's going to get her from the barn!" He wheezed.

"Where are they taking her?" I snarled. My hand tightened further.

"I don't know! _I don't know!_"

"Wrong answer," I scolded.

With a twist of my hand, I crushed his heart and ripped it away from his chest.

Ooo0ooO

My world was blurry, slow. I stumbled forward, barely registering the pain shooting from my arms.

I fell forward, face first, into the ground. I felt blood slowly trickle and someone roughly yank me to my feet.

"Keep walking," they hissed. Something sharp- a knife?- pierced my back.

_"Annabelle!"_

I rolled my head to the side and thought I saw Klaus running towards me.

The man holding me yanked me closer.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her!" A hunting knife was pressed to my throat.

"Klaus," I whispered, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Give her to me."

"No," the man snarled. The knife bit into my throat and I felt more blood trickle. I whimpered softly.

"I will kill you," Klaus warned.

"Klaus," I repeated, my knees trembling to keep me standing. I saw Klaus lunge forward and felt the knife slice across my throat before quickly embedding itself in my side.

_"No!"_

The last thing I remember was falling.

Ooo0ooO

I was swimming in a dark pool. Everything was black, calm and thick. I struggled to find a way out. The darkness was suffocating.

I thought I heard a voice in the dim.

"Annabelle."

_Klaus?_

"Annabelle."

_Where are you?_

"Wake up. Please wake up."

_I can't…_

"Open your eyes."

_Help me!_

"Please, Annabelle." The voice was now sobbing.

_Klaus!_

I saw a graying light in front of me, a literal light at the end of the tunnel. I ran towards it.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. I heard beeping, muffled voices and footsteps. Turning my head, I saw I was lying in a hospital bed.

Klaus was sitting beside me, holding m hand in both of his, his head bowed. I saw tears running down his face. When he lifted his head and our eyes met, my heart broke and felt relief at the same time.

His eyes were a deep, distressed blue, almost black. They swirled with fear, anxiety which was quickly fading, replaced by relief.

"Annabelle," Klaus sighed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. I felt a pain in my throat, my side. Anger flickered over Klaus's face but was quickly smothered.

"You were taken by the werewolves who took your brother-,"

"Charlie!" I gasped. "Is he okay? Did you find him?"

"Yes Annabelle, he's fine. He is in the room next to yours, recovering. He is healing thanks to Dr. Fell."

"And the werewolves…?"

"All dead," he said shortly. I nodded and sighed, placing my head back against the pillow.

"And what about me?" I asked. Klaus reached over and traced my cheek with his knuckles.

"You were poisoned with wolfsbane, which is being flushed out of your system. You are still healing from the cut to your throat and the stab wound to your side. The knife didn't hit any main arteries in your neck, but did puncture a lung in your side. Dr. Fell wants you to stay here until you made a full recovery."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

I winced. "Yeesh. Have you been here the whole time?"

Klaus furrowed his brow. "Of course, sweetheart," he said as if it was obvious.

"Klaus," I sighed, shaking my head slightly. My eyes met his.

"You found me," I murmured. He lifted my hand a little.

"I told you I would, thanks to the bond," he answered. Looking down, I saw the lights had faded away from my skin.

"When did the lines go away?" I asked.

"I believe as soon as I found you. They were gone after that man… _hurt you…_" he trailed off, hand clenching mine tightly. I reached over with my other hand and stroked his cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"Shh. I'm okay now," I soothed. Klaus's eyes flickered up, filled with pain.

"I almost lost you," he murmured in a pain filled voice. My heart ached.

"I wanted to tell you… Before I left you in the meadow… I had something else to say… Then he took you. He took you and I thought I was going to lose you."

"Niklaus," I whispered. He shuddered a little, tears sliding down his face. I wiped them away gently.

"I thought I was never going to be able to tell you this," he continued. His eyes met mine again, that breathtaking, heart shattering blue.

"Annabelle, I-,"

"Well I'm glad to see that someone's awake."

Klaus and I turned at the sound of a woman's voice. I saw a slim brunette standing at the door, wearing a doctor's coat labeled 'Dr. Fell'.

"Glad to be awake," I said, giving her a slight smile. Klaus leaned back, but kept holding my hand. I felt a twinge of regret at being interrupted.

"You and your brother are lucky," Dr. Fell said. "Any human would have died from the injuries both of you sustained." I raised a brow.

"I'm guessing you know then," I said. The woman nodded.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what really goes on in Mystic Falls," she answered.

"Doc, is my brother going to be okay?" I asked, still worried. She smiled reassuringly.

"He's a fighter. He'll have to stay longer than you so I can make sure all the wolfsbane is cleared from his system but other than that, I'm confident he'll make a full recovery. You, on the other hand, can go home tomorrow."

I nodded, sighing a little with relief. "Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not. You might need some help standing though," Dr. Fell said.

"I'll do that," Klaus said right away. With one smooth move, he scooped me into his arms and started to carry me towards the door. I felt myself blush a little when Dr. Fell stepped back and gave me a knowing, yet somehow longing, smile.

"You don't have to carry me," I said to Klaus. He looked down at me patiently.

"Just shut up for a moment."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. His lips slid against mine and I sighed, biting his bottom lip. He chuckled against my lips before pulling back.

We walked into Charlie's room and I saw him sitting up in bed, pressing the TV remote.

"Is there anything on besides holiday movies?" he complained. I laughed and Charlie turned to grin at me. Klaus placed me in the chair next to Charlie's bed. I looked up at him and he nodded before leaving the room.

"How are you doing?" Charlie asked softly.

"I'm doing okay," I replied. "You were the one that looked like he fought a bunch of thugs."

"I basically did," he retorted. I snorted.

"Basically," I agreed. Glancing towards the TV, I saw he was watching 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. I giggled.

"Wanna watch?" he asked, moving over on his bed. I climbed into the bed besides me brother. I dropped my head on his shoulder and grasped his hand tightly. He rested his cheek against my hair.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too, Anna," Charlie answered quietly.

Together, we watched the Grinch steal all the Who's presents. I saw Klaus stand in the doorway briefly and I sent him a smile. He smiled back before disappearing again.

I sighed and snuggled against my brother.

Finally, after a long time, everything was clicking into place.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one…**

**Let me know what you thought of it!**


	20. Two is Better Than One

Chapter Twenty: Two is Better Than One

_"Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone…"_

Ooo0ooO

The next morning, I went to the hospital to pick up Annabelle. She had insisted that I go home for the night, since she decided to stay in her brother's room.

I got out of my car and walked through the sliding doors. When I reached her room, I saw her sitting in the chair by the window, gazing outside. She turned to smile at me and I saw her gray eyes were smoky and filled with many thoughts.

"What are you brooding about, sweetheart?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Annabelle sighed and shrugged.

"It's just funny, I suppose, thinking about how much my life has changed this year. It started out with me being a normal- or whatever you consider normal for a werewolf- then suddenly, I'm dreaming about this mysterious man." She smiled at me and continued, "I lose my brother, find said man, who ends up being my mate… then I get Charlie back." She shook her head and her curls brushed her cheeks lightly. "It's a lot to absorb."

I ran a hand down her hair, enjoying its silky softness. "Any regrets so far?" Annabelle looked up at me with a patient, knowing look.

"None," she stated firmly. I smiled and helped her to her feet so I could kiss her properly.

"Ugh. Are you guys going to be doing that a lot?"

Annabelle and I turned and saw Charlie leaning against the doorframe, watching us with a mix of mock disgust and humor. Anna laughed and walked over to him before kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she demanded, placing her hands on her willow slim hips. I frowned, noticing her weight had gone down again slightly.

"I came to say goodbye to you since you're leaving today," Charlie was saying, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How are you doing?" I asked casually. Charlie shifted his gaze to me, eyeing me with cool gray eyes.

"Better. I guess I have you to thank for that," he answered, giving me a small smile. I shrugged and leaned against the far wall.

"No thanks necessary," I said. Annabelle rolled her eyes at me.

"He must like you, Charlie. He's usually not the modest type," she said sarcastically. I raised a brow at her back and Charlie grinned.

"Annabelle," I warned quietly, shaking my head. She ignored me and took her brother's hand.

"Where are you going to stay when you get out of the hospital?" she asked, concern filling her voice. Charlie shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll figure it out. Maybe I can stay with that sexy doctor." He gave me a good natured wink. I snorted. This man had a sense of humor that mirrored his sister's precisely. Annabelle shoved him slightly and he gave her an innocent smile.

"Seriously, Charlie," Annabelle sighed. She glared at me over her shoulder, her gray eyes dangerous. Unsure for a moment, I shifted on my feet.

"Charlie, you are more than welcome to stay at my home for as long as you need," I offered. Guessing by Annabelle's smile, I had said what she had wanted to me to say. I sighed inwardly.

_She wolves._

Charlie looked over at me and he rolled his eyes. With some sort of male understanding, he nodded at me. Annabelle, oblivious, turned to wrap her arms around my waist. Leaning her head against my chest, she gave her brother a cheeky grin.

"And yes, Charles, you will have to deal with this and kissing. _A lot_ of kissing." Charlie grimaced at her and took his leave quickly.

"Was that necessary?" I asked curiously. Annabelle looked up at me, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yes," she said, "It was. He still believes at times I'm his baby sister."

"You are, love," I reminded her. The intimate look she gave me under lashes was like a heated punch to the groin.

"I'm not little anymore. I can kiss whoever I want," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine. "Except I prefer you."

"And I you," I murmured before drawing her closer. I rubbed my lips over hers, enjoying the sweet flavor. Her teeth scraped against my bottom lip and I groaned. I heard her silent laughter and pulled away to nuzzle her neck.

"Let's go home," I insisted.

Ooo0ooO

When Klaus and I returned to the mansion, I went up to my room to take a shower. Standing under the hot water, I felt myself relax. Everything was now perfect.

Sighing, I adjusted the knobs so I could draw myself a bath. Filling up the water with rose scented bubbles, I sank under the water. I rubbed my throat, relieved to discover there was no scar. Trailing a hand down my side, I discovered the same went for my ribs. Absently, I traced my ribs, which were still obvious beneath my skin.

_Klaus isn't going to be happy about that, _I thought with an eye roll.

A knock sounded from the bathroom door before it opened. Klaus stepped into the room, his eyes warming when they met mine.

"You really have to learn to give a girl some privacy," I said, scowling. Klaus just rolled his eyes at me.

"I just received a call from Dr. Fell." I sat up quickly.

"What is it? Charlie? Is he okay?" I blurted out. Klaus walked over and sat down next to the tub, leaning his back against it. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything is fine. He is leaving today," Klaus said. I released a deep breath and sank under the water again. Klaus absently traced my hand which rested on the edge of the tub.

"Is he going to stay here for sure?" I asked, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense Klaus's stare.

"Of course, darling." I smiled and turned my hand over to grip his.

"Thank you," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed. I head Klaus shift and his lips brushed over mine, while his other hand softly cupped my neck. I trembled when his thumb traced up and down slowly. I opened my eyes to stare into his. They were serious, dark, endless.

"I have something I need to take care of," he said. All traces of warmth drained from me and I resisted the urge to shiver. I recognized the look clouding Klaus's face.

"Klaus what are you going to do?" Klaus stood up and headed for the door. He paused with the door knob in his hand.

"I need you to trust me." Then he opened the door and left. I leaped from the tub and snagged a towel to dash after him.

"Klaus!" I called.

"Annabelle?" Looking down the stairs, I saw Charlie standing at the front door with a small suitcase in his hands.

"Charlie!" I said in shock.

"I took the liberty of calling a taxi for Charlie to bring him straight over." I whirled again and saw Klaus standing behind me. I glared at his amused look.

"Perhaps you should get dressed, sweetheart," he suggested, giving me a naughty smirk. Charlie cleared his throat loudly.

"Ah, yeah. Supernatural hearing down here," he called. I choked a little and rolled my eyes before dashing back into my room to change briefly. Not a minute later, I emerged in comfy jeans and a stylish t-shirt with matching flats. I yanked my hair into a sloppy ponytail and placed my hands on my hips when I saw Klaus was downstairs, murmuring to Charlie.

"What are you boys whispering about?" I asked casually. They turned and I thought I saw a brief flash of guilt flicker over both of their faces. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Klaus flashed up to me and took my hands, looking into my eyes.

"Do you trust me, Anna?" he asked. Furrowing my brow, I felt dread sink into my gut. I gripped his hands tightly, trying to understand.

"Of course I do. But Klaus, if you have to ask, there's a reason. What are you planning on doing?" Klaus's eyes remained steady and cool, unreadable.

"Please, sweetheart. Go take your brother down to the river." Impatience flashed through me, reflecting in the sharp gold glow in my eyes.

"Niklaus," I snapped. Suddenly, Charlie's hand landed on my shoulder and I snapped out of it, looking up at my brother. His calm gray eyes stared into mine and I felt myself relax under my brother's reassuring touch. I sighed and looked back at Klaus worriedly.

"Please." I said, "Be safe. Don't do anything reckless." Klaus shook his head.

"No promises." I stepped towards him but Charlie's hands clasped my shoulders tightly. Klaus looked into my eyes one last time and finally, I saw a flicker of regret in those midnight depths before he flashed away.

Tears welled up in my eyes. My brother's hands rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"Come on," Charlie urged. "Let's go to this river I keep hearing about."

Giving in, I lead Charlie out of the mansion.

Ooo0ooO

I waited until Charlie got Annabelle out of the house before walking to one of the back rooms.

The coffins containing my staked family filled the smallish space and the air was quiet and cold. I opened one of the caskets and stared down at my gray-skinned sister.

"Hello, Rebekah," I murmured. I removed the dagger from her chest before walking to the coffin next to hers. I did the same thing to Kol.

"Time to wake up, brother."

A few moments later, they woke up.

"Niklaus," Rebekah hissed, glaring her baby blue eyes at me.

"Nik," Kol said, his tone sharp. His hazel eyes eyed me with a mix of wariness and anger.

"Now I know both of you are annoyed with me at the moment-,"

"Annoyed?" Rebekah laughed sarcastically. "Annoyed doesn't even _begin _to describe it." She walked over to stand in my face.

"You looked me in the eye and staked me. Again. How can you live with yourself?" she snarled.

"Why did you remove the daggers?" Kol asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood braced, feet apart.

"Because I need your help with something," I explained. Rebekah sneered.

"And why would we help you?" she demanded. I smiled slowly at her then at Kol.

"It has to do with the cure," I said simply.

Both of their eyes sharpened with interest.

"Tell us what you need us to do," Kol replied easily. I smiled approvingly at my little brother.

After briefing them on my plan, they went to their old rooms to change and prepare themselves.

"Nik, care to explain why the house smells like wolf?" Rebekah asked, turning her blue gaze to me.

"Got some potential Hybrids?" Kol asked, sounding curious. I shook my head.

"Guests," I stated. Rebekah and Kol exchanged confused looks.

"Guests?" they asked together. I nodded.

"I have two werewolves currently taking residence here. You two are not to hurt them, or I will hurt you," I said firmly, raising my brows at both of them.

"Why is that, Nik?" Kol asked, frowning. "Are they some sort of pets to you?" Flashing in front of him, I glared into his hazel eyes.

"Never call her that again."

"Her?" Rebekah interrupted. "Who's _her?_"

Right then, the front door flew open and Annabelle ran in.

"Klaus!"

Ooo0ooO

Charlie and I walked side by side into the forest. He inhaled deeply and grinned.

"Nothing like the smell of the woods, eh, Anna?" he sighed, nudging me. I smiled and nudged back.

When we reached the river, I stopped at the water's edge. I looked out past the water, past the woods, towards the sun that was slowly dipping towards the horizon.

I smiled and looked at Charlie. A small smile was spread across his face. I noticed a scar running across his cheek, which hadn't been there before.

"It's nice here," he commented, turning his gaze to me. I nodded and looked back to the sun.

"This is where I first met him. Klaus." I turned to Charlie again. "Are you okay… with everything? Me and him?"

Charlie considered that for a moment, drawing his eyebrows together.

"Yes and no," he admitted. I raised a brow.

"Wanna be more specific?" I asked. Charlie huffed.

"You're my sister. No guy will ever be good enough for you in my eyes. That's what Dad would have wanted me to say. I know, I know. I'm your brother and I'm not Dad. But I still think you should know." He looked down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I love you. I promised you when you were little that I would always protect you. I'm going to keep good on my word this time. So…" He squeezed my shoulders. "If Klaus hurts you, in any way, I'll beat him up." I laughed and so did Charlie.

"I think I could take him," Charlie said, pouting a little. I giggled and elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"Oh I'm sure," I replied sarcastically. Charlie shoved me and I shoved back. Laughing, I sat down on the grassy back and Charlie sat next to me.

"So what were you discussing while I was changing?" I asked. Charlie's demeanor changed. His stiffened and his laughter died, and his eyes cooled considerably.

"Charlie please tell me," I beseeched.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Klaus asked me to keep you out of it." I glared at my brother. He wilted slightly, wincing.

"_Charles,_" I hissed.

"Don't 'Charles' me," he whined. "You know I hate that."

"Charlie!" I snapped out of exasperation. Charlie's shoulders slumped.

"He's going to wake up two of his siblings, so they can help him while he makes sure that Jared kid or whoever completes that mark thing."

"Jeremy," I corrected quietly. I felt my heart pound in my ears and the blood run cold in my veins.

"Annabelle?" I stood up quickly and turned towards the direction of the mansion. Charlie caught me quickly.

"Anna, what are you going to do? You have to stay out of the way! Of whatever this is!" I shrugged him off.

"You don't understand!" I yelled. "This is so much bigger than just the mark, Charlie!" I started jogging and Charlie ran besides me then cut me off. I glared as he planted himself in my path.

"Well I don't know what going on," he said. "But all I know is Klaus is tangled in something bad and I'm sure as hell not going to let you get tangled with him." I stared at him.

"Charlie, get out of my way." Charlie shook his head.

"Charlie, _move!_" I lunged to the side and he nipped me by the waist and I struggled against his grasp.

"He's going to kill people! He needs me! _Let me go!_" I screamed. I untangled myself and without a second thought, shifted.

Sprinting towards the mansion, I heard Charlie in pursuit but I was faster and had a head start. Lunging up the mansion stairs, I shifted back and flung the door open.

"Klaus!" I shouted.

"Well, well, looks like we've got our answer." I looked up and saw Klaus standing with a beautiful blonde girl and a tall, handsome man. The girl flashed until she stood a foot away from me, assessing me with cool eyes that were shades lighter than Klaus's.

I stared back. "Rebekah," I said as calmly as I could. Glancing up briefly, I nodded at the brown haired man. "Kol."

"Aw," Rebekah said. "He told you about us. Isn't that adorable, Kol?"

"Indeed it is, little sister." I resisted the urge to flinch when I saw Kol standing besides me.

"Anna!" Hearing Charlie's voice, I turned and saw him running up the stairs. Kol flashed to cut him off at the door.

"And who would you be?" Kol asked, cocking his head to the side. Suddenly, Klaus was behind Kol, gripping his shoulder.

"Easy does it, Kol," Klaus scolded. "These are my guests."

"Guests?" Charlie and I asked together.

"You know, the lot of you have a knack for doing that," Klaus said, raising a brow.

"What is going on here?" I demanded, glaring at the three Mikaelson siblings. Rebekah looked at Klaus.

"Yes, brother. Why don't you tell—Annabelle, is it?—About your little plan," she said. I looked at Klaus and saw a conflict of emotions flee across his face.

"Rebekah, you and Kol just go do what needs to be done. I'll handle the rest," he ordered. Rebekah and Kol exchanged a glance then were gone.

"Klaus?" I asked quietly, turning to him. Klaus stepped up and cupped my face gently.

"Annabelle, you said you wouldn't run. Please promise me you'll keep your word." I grasped his hands and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Klaus, please, you can't ask me that when you're planning to run off to hurt more people. I want to help you. Please tell me how to do that," I begged. Klaus stepped forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"This is something I have to do," he murmured.

"Why?" I whispered. I dipped my head back to look at him. "Why is it so important?"

"I need that cure-,"

"Why?" I demanded louder. "So you can make more _Hybrids?_ Is that all you can think about?"

"Of course not-,"

"It sure seems like it! How can you ask me to trust you when you do things like this? Go behind my back and plan to kill people, all for the sake of making people like you?"

"You don't understand-,"

"No I don't, Klaus! You know why? Because you _don't tell me._ Trust is earned and you have not given me any reason to trust you at the moment!" I cupped his face this time, desperately trying to filter my feelings to him.

"There's a war that's going to happen, Annabelle. I need these Hybrids on my side. I can use them to protect you. Don't you _see_? I need to protect you!" he shouted, throwing his arm out. I stepped back and felt tears prick my eyes again.

"Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep going back to this…this dark person? This isn't you, Niklaus," I said, tears falling. I shook my head. "This isn't you."

"_It is me!_" he shouted louder, stepping forward. "This is what I am!" He looked at me and for a moment, I saw his eyes fill with immeasurable pain and self loathing.

"This is all I know," he whispered, stepping away from me. In that one movement, my heart cracked.

"That's a lie," I said slowly. "And you know it." Klaus stared at me for a long moment.

Before I could blink, he disappeared.

I collapsed on the marble floor, sobbing. I felt Charlie's arms go around me and I turned into his embrace. I felt pain and confusion tear away at my heart.

After a few minutes, I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I stood up and wiped away my tears.

"Charlie, there's something I need to do," I said.

"Need any help?" I shook my head.

"Stay here, in case he comes back. Be careful if Rebekah and Kol do. They aren't exactly pleased with Nik at the moment."

"I can't imagine why," Charlie replied dryly. Cracking an unsteady smile, I hugged my brother tightly.

"Be safe," he whispered in my ear.

"I'll be back," I answered. Pulling away, I ran out of the house. Leaping down the stairs, I shifted in mid air. Landing on four paws, I took off into the night towards Mystic Falls.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So did you all see tonight's episode?! What did you think?! I was seriously flipping out, big time. I'll update with the chapter that goes with the episode ASAP!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	21. This One's for You

Chapter Twenty One: This One's for You

_"The course of love never did run smooth_

_I'll try; I'll try to dream on my own tonight_

_We will meet in the moonlight, meet in the moonlight_

_This is not pretend, don't play the end_

_I know you're real and not just a book I read_

_Soon I will show you how a heart can never fail…"_

Ooo0ooO

I ran in my wolf form in the direction Rebekah and Kol had disappeared. I followed their scents easily through the trees, weaving in and out of them with ease.

My thoughts were dark and clouded, jumbled with Klaus and trying to figure out what was going on. Something in my gut told me that the Mikaelson siblings weren't going off to have tea with someone.

Pushing Klaus into the corner of my mind, I ran as quickly and silently as I could through the dark.

No matter how much Klaus tried to push me away, I would keep my word to him. I wouldn't run away.

I knew by the look of self hatred in his eyes that he would need someone to pull him back from the edge. That's what I planned on doing.

Ooo0ooO

In my thousand years of existing, I went through many dark times were I wanted to end my life just for the sake of dying. But after seeing that blank look of hurt in Annabelle's eyes when I backed away from her… Nothing could compare to the dark, dark feelings I was battling within me now.

I lied to her, I hurt her, I ran away from her. More than once.

_And yet, she still stayed with me,_ I thought.

_Not after this. Certainly not after all of this,_ whispered the evil inside my head.

Shaking my head, I flashed towards my destination rapidly. When I overheard Damon and Jeremy's voice, I felt a cold smile spread across my face.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt play time?" Both men turned at the sound of my voice. Damon winced a little and Jeremy stiffened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy demanded.

"I'm appreciating the sights and smells of nature. Neither of which presently include rotting vampire flesh so I'm a bit concerned… How many vampires has he killed?" I focused my stare on Damon, who eyed me with icy blue eyes.

"If we throw Jeremy out into the world right now he's chum," Damon stated.

"Yeah see that's not a number. Twelve. That's a number. That's how many of my Hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. Three. That's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap…" I trailed off a little when Damon gave me a twisted grimace that could be loosely called a smile.

"One. That's the number of purposes you serve. You are here to grow Jeremy's mark so I will ask again… how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?"

"Zero," Damon stage-whispered. Anger boiled inside me and I gave a slight laugh.

"Hm. That's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later," I stated, pacing a little. "Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help?"

"You know, now that you mention it… Jeremy, watch and learn." Damon rapidly picked up a small gun and fired three shots into my chest. I grunted and growled softly against the again as I glared at Damon. He simply curled his lip at me.

"That's for Carol Lockwood."

Ooo0ooO

Rebekah and Kol's scent trail lead me to the high school. I picked up the scent of others as well. I sniffed and growled warily.

It seemed Stefan, Elena, Caroline and April were inside as well. I noticed, once I hit the school's entrance, that Kol's scent branched off while Rebekah's lead inside. I followed Blonde's trail, figuring her brother would show up again.

Walking up the steps, I shifted easily, keeping my footsteps light and quiet. With my supernatural hearing, I heard the footfalls of someone walking down the hallway. I peeked around the corner and saw April walking towards what looked like was the library.

"April!" I called softly. She turned and her blue eyes widened.

"Anna! What are you _doing_ here?" she asked in a hushed whisper. I walked over to her cautiously, keeping my eyes and ears alert. I noticed April take a step away from me, her eyes filled with warning.

"I know what you are," she said.

"What?" I asked, looking around again.

"I know you're like them. Like Klaus and Rebekah and the rest of them." I looked at her, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you know about Rebekah?" I demanded.

"That's she's a thousand year old Original Vampire. And the others are vampires too. Except Klaus and Tyler are part werewolf too." April's eyes narrowed in turn. "So what are you? Vampire or werewolf?"

"April," I warned.

"Just tell me. If I'm your friend, you'll tell me," she stated firmly. I sighed.

"Wolf," I said simply. She cocked her head to the side and considered me. Something in her eyes said she didn't believe me, whereas another part looked…afraid of me. My already aching heart took another scratch.

"Please don't be scared," I begged softly. I flashed my wolf eyes to show her and she gasped a little.

"I just…can't deal with this right now. I have to go before Rebekah comes searching for me," she said in a rush. I laid a hand on her arm and felt a small spark of hope when she didn't flinch or cringe.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here. I'm going to figure out a way to help," I explained. April looked me in the eyes and then nodded before heading into the other room.

Sighing with some relief, I began stalking the hallways for the blonde vampire.

Ooo0ooO

The night crawled by and I found Damon sitting outside by a campfire, making tiny stakes from tree branches. I approached him easily, glancing over my shoulder briefly. I saw and heard Jeremy and his friend wandering around in the house. Satisfied, I turned my attention back to the man sitting by the fire.

"If you're here for payback, go for it 'cause you'll be stuck with the Little Hunter That Could," Damon called. I smiled and eyed his handiwork before sitting beside him.

"You know, if you adjust your angle a little bit you'll find the sharper edge," I informed him. He turned his ice blue eyes to me with a bland look. He gave me a fake smile.

"I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why those Hybrids hated you. You are annoying." He turned back to his whittling and I stared.

"Actually I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires."

"Darwinism, Klaus. He's got to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest," Damon said easily.

"And here I was thinking you were the fun brother. Let's play a little game, shall we?" I gestured towards the road leading back to town through the woods. "Jeremy needs more victims and there's a whole town of people down the road just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter."

"You don't think that occurred to me, Klaus?" Damon asked, his tone serious.

"Tragedy is, Damon. And it occurred to you and yet you chose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow to honor her you'll find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road. That's why I have already made the necessary directions," I hinted. Damon shifted his gaze back to me warily, along with slight curiosity.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Ooo0ooO

I heard voices in the far corner of the library. April went inside for a little bit and I heard Rebekah bossing all of them around. She forced Elena to admit her feelings for Damon—which obviously hurt the brother, Stefan—and I figured by Rebekah's smug look that's the exact reaction she wanted.

I turned my head when I heard someone else burst into the school. I saw Tyler running towards me. Our eyes met briefly.

"What-," he began.

"No time," I interrupted. "Just don't say anything about me." He nodded and entered the library in a rush. Rebekah's voice rang out in welcome and I curled my lip.

April left the room and she nodded at me before walking down the hall. She entered a smaller room and by the smell, I judged it was some sort of lab. When I heard the school's front doors open again, I resisted the urge to snarl.

A small black girl with large green eyes dashed down the hall towards me. I saw confusion flicker over her face. I nearly sighed.

"No time," I explained. "Just shush and don't go in there."

"Shane," the girl panted, "Where do they have Shane?" I frowned.

"If Shane's that curly haired guy, Kol took him away a little while ago," I said in a hushed whisper. I narrowed my eyes when I put a name to the face. "Bonnie. The witch."

Bonnie raised a brow. "Yes." I nodded.

"I'm Anna and I'm on your side." _For the most part, _I thought briefly. Bonnie nodded in turn.

"I need to find Shane," she murmured. I jerked my shoulder in the direction of the chemistry lab.

"I'm sure you know where the lab is. Brew up something there," I said quietly. Bonnie gave me a dirty look before dashing off. I wanted to smile but figured it wouldn't be appropriate in a time like this.

Then I heard yelling down the hall, opposite from the lab. I hurried down there quietly and saw Kol dunking a man—Shane?—in the utility sink, while demanding to know about someone called Silas.

I winced and was about to throw the door open when I heard a crash come from the library.

"Run! Get out of here!" Tyler yelled from inside. _Shit._ I looked over at Shane once before sprinting back towards the library. I managed to hid inside a classroom when I saw Rebekah exiting the room with a superior grin on her face. I hid until she walked into the supply closet where Shane and Kol where so I could run down the hallway.

In the library, I saw Caroline, Elena and Stefan watching as Tyler knocked over a whole section of book shelves. I heard bones snapping and re-snapping and knew what was happening. I looked over at the others and made eye contact with Stefan. A sort of understanding passed between us and we nodded briefly. Stefan ordered Caroline and Elena to run while I went directly towards Tyler.

Tyler snarled at me, his eyes glowing gold. Unafraid, I flashed my eyes and growled in warning.

"Tyler!" I barked. He responded by snarling and throwing a piece of broken shelf across the room.

"_Tyler! _Focus! Focus on me!" I yelled.

"Get out of here!" he shouted back. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes shift and knew the wolf had taken over. In a matter of seconds, the boy melted and reshaped into a massive black wolf.

The wolf lunged for me and I dodged it neatly, spinning on my toes with all the elegance of a ballerina. I glared at the wolf.

"Oh no you don't," I snapped. I shifted and snagged the black wolf by the scruff of its neck, throwing it a few feet away. It got to its feet and growled menacingly.

Before I could react, it leaped over me and ran out the door and down the hall, obviously following the three vampire's scent. Ignoring the primal instinct to join the hunt, I ran after him.

Shifting back, I saw the wolf lunging at a closed door, battering it with the force of a truck.

"Tyler!" I shouted. The wolf turned and bared its teeth. It ran towards me and I sprinted away. Zig sagging through the hallways, I opened a set of doors and found myself in the school gym.

When I heard a snarl, I whirled and shifted. The black wolf collided with me and we rolled across the floor in a tangle of snarling teeth and fur. The wolf snapped and bit down on my shoulder. With a slight yelp, I flung my shoulder out, knocking him away before tackling him down.

Using my growing strength, I pinned him down. The wolf stared at me with hate-filled gold eyes and I bared my teeth. This time, I didn't back away from instinct. And mine was screaming to assert my dominance as the Alpha female.

With a horrible growl and slashing my teeth in warning, Tyler's wolf laid limp under my paws. Its eyes started wheeling and I saw specks of brown, which assured me Tyler was grappling for control. When they faded to his dark brown, I stepped off of him. He shifted back, still curled on the floor. He looked at me, panting.

"Thank you," he whispered. With a sharp nod, I ran back towards the door. I saw Caroline flash by and cry out Tyler's name.

It took me a moment to pull myself together—literally—as I shifted back. Wincing at my sore muscles and healing wounds, I strode towards the library. I heard Rebekah's voice again and stopped in my tracks. I heard her offer to compel Stefan, to take away his memories of Elena as well as his pain.

"Do it," he said, his voice dead serious.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah breathed. I peeked inside and saw Rebekah standing between Stefan and Elena. Elena's dark eyes were full of pain and hurt.

"Erase it all, every memory," Stefan ordered.

"Stefan no," Elena begged quietly.

"I said do it." Rebekah stepped up to him and looked him deeply in the eyes. Then suddenly, she started laughing.

"No," she scoffed. "That would be too easy, I refuse to let you forget her like Klaus made you forget me. But at least you know how he really feels…" Rebekah looked at Elena before looking back at Stefan. "Consider your eternity of pain my revenge Stefan. I've used you for all your worse now you're all free to go." Rebekah exited the room and again I hid from her. She strode out with a purpose and a few seconds later, so did Stefan.

"Stefan wait!" I heard Elena call. She ran after him but he kept going. She paused in the middle of the hallway.

I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I murmured quietly, sympathetically. She turned and even though she looked puzzled briefly, she nodded.

Unable to stop myself, I walked over and hugged her gently. She cried a little then wrapped her arms around me in turn. I felt a little surprise at her acceptance, but from what I heard about her- that was entirely Elena.

"It will be okay," I said soothingly. "We'll straighten all of this out."

"How?" Elena asked, voice thick from her tears.

"We'll figure it out. We just can't give up."

Ooo0ooO

I deserted the boys at the lake house after some time. I left them a little parting gift, which came in a bubble blonde package that delivered pizzas who had a dark secret.

I knew within minutes of her getting into the house Jeremy would have no choice but to stake her.

Driving down the road, I thought briefly of Annabelle.

Was she all right? Was she safe? Where was she?

I blocked out these thoughts and set my face in a grim line, turning my attention to a dingy lounge that was coming up on the right. Pulling off, I parked my car and entered the dingy joint.

I saw five or six people standing around and they eyed me when I walked in. Giving all of them a sinister smile, I walked towards the bar.

The pretty bartender eased her way over to me.

"What can I getcha?" she drawled. I smirked.

"Actually, I was hoping to have a taste of you," I said simply. I grabbed her shirt and yanked her over the bar, biting down on her neck. She screamed and the other patrons screamed but they didn't stand a chance.

Before I killed them, I fed them all my blood. I snapped their necks and let them fall on the floor, over the pool table, it didn't matter.

I sent a text to Damon to tell him where to meet me. I was pleased Damon and I had come to an agreement about what had to be done with Jeremy and his role in finding the cure.

When they finally arrived, the three men looked around in shock.

"I was beginning to worry you boys wouldn't find the place," I called out, remaining in my seat at the bar. I sipped more brandy.

"What the hell," Matt said. "Did you kill all these people?" I smirked.

"Not exactly. They're in transition. Killing them is your job," I said pointedly to Jeremy. He stared at me for a moment before turning to Damon with an accusing look.

"You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way," Jeremy snapped.

"Well I thought about it then I realized his idea was better," Damon retorted. I smirked again and lifted my drink in salute to him.

We all heard a few groans and the transitioning vampires started waking up slowly.

_Here we go,_ I thought with dark amusement.

Ooo0ooO

I left Elena when she decided to head back home. I followed her example and with some reluctance, returned to the mansion.

Charlie was waiting for me in the living room, reading a book of Edgar Allan Poe poems while drinking a cup of coffee. When he saw me, he stood up immediately and hugged me.

"Anna," he sighed with relief. I hugged back tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back to look me in the eyes. I nodded.

"I'm okay. I think. Right now I'm okay," I said tiredly. I looked up into my brother's eyes. "Charlie I don't think I can stay here tonight."

Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me to the front door.

"Give me a moment," he requested. He went up the stairs quickly and returned just as fast with two small suitcases. He handed the bigger one to me.

"Basic necessities," he said, with a small smile. "So I figured I show cram as much as possible in there." I held the suitcase and stared at it.

"I'm running. I'm running when I promised I wouldn't," I murmured.

"You're not running. You're just going to stay the night in a hotel until this smoothes over," Charlie assured me. Too tired to argue, I nodded.

Somehow, I managed to walk into town with Charlie. He found a cheap hotel near the edge of town and got two adjoining rooms. He walked me into mine and I flopped on the bed.

When I started falling asleep, I felt him taking off my shoes before closing the door quietly behind him.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Oh yes, a lot of drama, a lot of fighting! Did you really think everything was going to be perfect? Sorry to disappoint you… Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you thought of this one!**

**P.S. I also wanted to thank you guys for all the views (less than 200 away from 11,000!) and all the encouraging reviews! They keep me motivated to write! You guys are awesome! **


	22. The Knowing

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be switching off between Annabelle and Charlie's perspectives, just so you guys know!**

Chapter Twenty Two: The Knowing

_"Now we're lying about the nights_

_Hiding it all behind smiles_

_Take a look at what you did…_

_I know everything_

_I know everything…"_

Ooo0ooO

I watched as my sister slid into an exhausted sleep. Dark rings circled her closed eyes and her breath was deep and even.

I sighed and shook my head. I went into my room and wrinkled my nose at the onslaught on disgusting smells.

_Supernatural senses,_ I thought sourly. Flopping down on the cheap, squeaky bed, I turned on the TV restlessly.

I knew Annabelle was hurting. It was obvious by her tears, but what tore at my heart was that blank look in her eyes. Naturally, being her older brother, I wanted to find Klaus and kick his ass from here to Tuesday but I figured my odds in a fight against a Hybrid weren't that good.

Leaning back, I rested my arms behind my head. I stared at the ceilings, tracing imaginary patterns in the shadows.

It was so obvious their feelings for each other were deeper than both were ready to admit. It went against my brotherly instinct to stay quiet while Klaus had stared at Annabelle with that intense gaze that spoke volumes. I had to admit, even though it pissed Anna off, I did still see her as the little baby I held in my arms when I had been barely four.

It was strange seeing her all grown up, I mused, and so tough and brave.

_Badass,_ I thought. My little sister was a real ass kicker if she wanted to be. Then again, no one else knew her temper quite like I did.

There was a pang there, every time I thought about everything she had gone through recently. It pained me to think she was on her own for so long. I saw her in my mind, bone thin, still slightly malnourished. I knew that Klaus had taken her in but being a lone wolf for that long takes a toll on the body. A wolf isn't meant to be without a pack, it went against every instinct of ours.

Mine were currently screaming at me to protect her at all costs, even if it meant taking on a couple of –what did Anna call them?- Originals.

It was my duty, I promise I intended to keep- to her and to Mom and Dad. I sighed at the dull ache that thought brought on and rolled over to fall asleep.

When the sun rose, I opened my eyes and immediately squinted against the offensive rays. I glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was seven in the morning. Using my sharp hearing, I heard Annabelle's soft breathing still. Occasionally she murmured something incoherent but I shrugged it off, knowing she had a tendency to talk in her sleep.

A sharp knock sounded from the hotel door and I curled my lip in its direction.

Whoever thought waking up before nine a.m. was- in my book- a lunatic.

I rose and walked over to the door, rubbing a hand briefly over my eyes before opening it.

Klaus stood on the other side of the threshold, his eyes serious and direct. I blinked at him for a moment before clenching my jaw.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"I need to speak with Annabelle." I glared and crossed my arms.

"I don't think now is a good time," I said with some annoyance. Klaus's shoulders slumped a little and I thought I saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes.

"Please." I shook my head.

"Nope, don't think so buddy. She needs some time and the least you can do is give her that," I replied casually, leaning against the door and giving him a pointed look. The man's eyes went curiously blank, and I almost jolted. I recognized that stare since my baby sister was currently mirroring it exactly.

"Will you…" Klaus straightened himself. "Will you tell her I wish to speak with her, in private?" Feeling a little sympathy towards him, I extinguished it with a nonchalant shrug. I focused on my annoyance and anger.

"I will but I can't promise she will wanna talk to you," I told him. He nodded before disappearing. I peeked around the corner and saw no trance of him.

"Fast fucker, aren't you?" I muttered before shutting the door.

Ooo0ooO

I woke up to the sound of my brother's voice. I heard another male's voice reply to him and I stiffened. Klaus.

I rolled quietly out of bed and placed my ear against the door so I could hear the conversation easier.

"Will you tell her I wish to speak with her in private?" Klaus was asking.

"I will, but I can't promise she will wanna talk to you." I leaned my forehead against the door and almost groaned.

Turning from the door, I walked into the dingy hotel bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water took five minutes to kick in and I stepped under the spray. I vaguely missed the shower at the mansion- but I shoved that thought aside.

Once I was finished getting ready, I sat on the bed and fiddled with my phone. I stared at the picture of the river and huffed before dialing.

"Annabelle?" Klaus's voice filled me a river of emotions and I bit my lip to compose myself.

"Hi there," I said weakly. I heard him release a soft breath.

"Please, sweetheart, I need to talk to you," he beseeched.

"I don't know Klaus…" I trailed off. Part of me was screaming at me not to go, but another part- the stronger part- longed to be in his arms again.

"Annabelle," he murmured. I wanted to flinch at his soft, pain-filled voice.

Without thinking, I head myself whisper, "Okay."

Ooo0ooO

I knocked on Annabelle's door and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets. She opened the door, wearing jeans and a simple button down. Her feet were still bare.

"Give me a moment," she requested quietly before walking back towards the bathroom.

I sat down on her bed and waited. She reemerged a few minutes later, her hair tied back in some sort of fancy braid. She obviously dabbed on some makeup to cover her tired eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked gently. Anna sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my cheek against her hair and held her hand to comfort her.

"I need to talk to him, Charlie," she answered. I flinched and drew back to look down at her in shock. Her gray eyes met mine, full of pain and sadness. But mostly, they looked as tired as the rest of her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I demanded.

"No," she sighed. "But I still have to do it." I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"All right," I said reluctantly. Anna gave me a small smile. I tried to return it, but I had a feeling it looked more like a grimace.

We checked out of the hotel and headed through the forest towards the mansion.

I could feel anxiety and apprehension rolling off Annabelle in waves, which made me uneasy. Her eyes were flickering everywhere and she was playing with a necklace around her neck. I never really noticed it before but for some reason she never took it off. I shrugged it off.

"Charlie," Anna murmured. She stopped and looked at me nervously.

"What is it?" I asked. She glanced towards the trees then back at me.

"I need to go by myself."I raised a brow at her.

"Like hell you do," I said firmly. Anna's eyes narrowed at me briefly.

"Charlie, please. This is between me and him."

"And I'm suppose to just stand by and watch you get hurt?" I demanded angrily.

"He won't hurt me," Anna snapped, her eyes flashing with impatience.

"Maybe not physically," I hissed, gritting my teeth. I grabbed her arm and saw her eyes flash gold. I glared.

"Don't ," I growled. "We both know I'm stronger." Annabelle jerked her arm out my grip.

"But I've always been faster," she said. Before I could react, she whirled and shifted, darting into the woods like a bullet from a gun. I snarled and picked up her bag. Slinging both of them over my shoulder, I followed her scent trail.

Ooo0ooO

I almost felt bad for ditching Charlie but I needed to talk to Klaus. I ran quickly through the trees, my paws digging into the damp earth.

When the mansion came into sight, I shifted back. I peered up at it and saw no signs of anyone being inside. Everything was fairly quiet, except for the occasional chirp of a bird.

"Looking for someone, sweetheart?" I glanced up and saw Klaus crouched in the tree I was standing next to. My heart leaped at the sight of him but with every jumping beat, there was also a dull ache.

"We need to talk," I said. Klaus jumped to the ground and straightened himself, brushing some dirt off his jacket. He placed his hands behind his back and looked at me with cool eyes. I crossed my arms over my middle.

"We seem to keep circling back to this," he murmured suddenly. I winced slightly.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, focusing his midnight eyes on me. I felt pinned to the ground by his stare.

"I needed to get away," I said weakly. Those eyes saddened.

"You said you wouldn't run. You _promised._" In a moment of weakness, I walked over to him and took his hand. Ignoring the tremors his touch sent through my body, I looked up at him.

"How could you ask me to follow you through this?" I asked him quietly. "How could you ask me to join a war that isn't mine to fight?"

"I need you by my side."

"Niklaus," I sighed. His hand tightened around mine.

"Why is this so important? You have your family-why don't you leave?" Klaus dropped my hand and began pacing. Something dark emitted from him intensely and I felt the urge to shy away from it. I held my ground firmly, determined to get my answers.

"They want to kill me! Don't you see, I don't want to lose you," he said passionately. He turned to look at me, his eyes blazing.

"I don't want to leave you, or die on you. It's never been an issue until now. I want to be with you forever. All I'm asking is for you to be with me." His words stole my breath. I stepped up to him and cupped his face. I felt a jolt when he leaned into my touch, like so many times before.

"Klaus, I want to be. It's only going to be you," I said softly. I rubbed my thumb down his cheek.

"But see, this is usually the part where the girl throws herself in the boy's arms and they have this really amazing kiss," I continued, stepping away. A flash of hurt flickered across Klaus's face and I felt it echo within me.

"Klaus, you can't keep asking me to stand by and watch you do this and pretend it's okay. Please don't ask me to choose between being with you or running away from what you do. I can't do either…" I trailed off, feeling the tears welling up. I inhaled and released a breath. I looked at him sadly.

"I don't want to run away but I can't stand by and watch innocent people die all for the sake of turning people into Hybrids."

"You must choose," Klaus said flatly. I looked at him in disbelief.

"How could you ask me to do that?" I cried out. I ran my hand through my hair, ruining the braid it had been tied in. "How can you keep asking me to make these impossible decisions?"

"Because I don't know if I can continue existing if you decide to go." I felt my heart rip in my chest.

"And I don't know if I can live without you," I whispered brokenly. I looked down and felt the tears slide down my cheeks. Two strong arms wrapped around me and I cried into Klaus's chest, gripping his shirt in my fists.

"I won't force you to stay," he said into my hair. "But you should know one thing before you go." He pulled me back and I saw the glisten of tears in his own eyes.

"Please don't say anything more," I begged. "I can't stand how much this hurts or how pathetic I feel."

"Annabelle," Klaus sighed. I shook my head and stepped away from him.

"No, please, Klaus. Just don't. I can't," I said, looking at him. "I can't stand this. I can't stand this urge to run away from you but I can't keep fighting the need to stay with you. It's tearing me apart."

"Don't you think I feel the same?" Klaus demanded quietly. He stepped forward to touch my cheek gently. "I never met a woman who made me want so badly. I want you, in every way possible. But I don't wish for you to suffer through this any longer. That's why you must choose…" He trailed off and looked away. My eyes widened.

"But you want me to go. Despite everything," I whispered in shock. Klaus's eyes looked back at me, and I saw the fluctuating colors; the gold and the blue battling for dominance in those pained orbs.

Klaus flashed in front of me and held me firmly in place. His colorful eyes stared into mine and I gasped, locked down by them.

Klaus's eyes held mine steadily but a ghost of a emotion passed through them before he began speaking.

"I love you, Annabelle. From the moment I met you, my heart was yours and will be for all of eternity," he said gently but passionately. A tear fell down his cheek slowly.

"But you can't remember me saying this," he murmured. I felt some sort of fog come over my mind and I felt like I was floating in a sea of nothingness.

Klaus then took me into his arms and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry."

I broke out of the trance and blinked a few times. I looked around but Klaus was gone. Where did he go? What had he told me?

The last thing I could remember was realizing he wanted me to go, so I wouldn't be hurt anymore. I shook my head.

Something was nagging at me, like I had forgotten something important but it was just out of my reach. I frowned at the irksome feeling.

"Klaus?" I called out. I felt pain drag at my heart and I felt tired, so tired.

Blackness crept into the edge of my vision and I heard my heart pounding between my ears. My limbs suddenly felt like lead and I swayed on my feet.

I blinked and struggled to stay on my feet but eventually the blackness consumed me and I collapsed to the forest floor.

Ooo0ooO

I dashed though the forest rapidly and come to the clearing where I saw the mansion. To my horror, I saw Annabelle crumpled on the ground ten feet away.

"_Anna!_" I shouted and went to her side. Her pulse was weak and all of the color was gone from her cheeks.

"Anna," I said desperately, shaking her slight frame. "Anna, please, wake up."

She didn't answer me.

Scooping her up, I flashed through the forest at supernatural speeds.

When I reached the hospital, I burst through the doors.

"Someone! Please help!" I yelled. A group of nurses immediately dashed towards me.

They wheeled my sister away and I saw Dr. Fell walking towards me with purpose.

"What happened?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I found her in the woods like that," I explained, dragging my hand through my hair. Dr. Fell nodded and reached over to squeeze my shoulder firmly.

"She will be okay, Charlie," she told me. "We will let you know when you can see her." I nodded, feeling guilt rise through me. Dr. Fell gave me one last nod before heading in the direction the nurses had taken Annabelle.

I waited for what felt like days, even though it was only a couple of hours. I paced in the waiting room, my hands in my pockets. People gave me wary stares but I ignored them.

When Dr. Fell entered the room and her eyes caught mine, I strode over to her quickly.

"Anna?" I asked. The doctor smiled reassuringly at me and I felt relief sing through my veins.

"Follow me," Dr. Fell said. We walked through a few hallways before entering Annabelle's room. She lay on the white bed and her eyes opened when she heard us.

"Charlie?" she asked weakly. I sat down next to her bed and took her hand. She held it weakly and I sighed with relief.

"Annabelle," Dr. Fell said. We turned to look at her and she moved her gaze from the chart she was holding to my sister.

"Are you aware as to why you fainted?" Annabelle shook her head.

"Well, our tests show that you are severely malnourished and very underweight for someone your age and height—you are boarder-line anorexic." I looked at Annabelle in shock and I saw her eyes were wide.

"When was the last time you head a meal?" Dr. Fell asked firmly, raising a brow. Annabelle cowered a little.

"I… I don't remember," Anna admitted in a quiet voice. The doctor's lips thinned.

"Well from now on, you must eat regularly to get your weight back up." I looked at Dr. Fell.

"How is it even possible that she's anorexic when she's a werewolf?" I asked. Dr. Fell shook her head.

"I'm not entirely sure. I have a feeling if she had been human, she would most likely be at death's door- the only thing keeping her alive was her wolf gene. Even supernatural creatures can die from this kind of things, Charlie."

Annabelle leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. Dr. Fell looked over at me.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said quietly and I nodded at her. When she was gone, I glanced at Anna.

"Everything is turning into a complete disaster," she muttered bitterly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Annabelle, before in the forest, did you talk to Klaus?" I asked. Her eyes opened and focused on me.

"Yes."

"Did you fight?" She winced.

"Yes."

"What do you remember?" I asked patiently. Anna frowned and considered that for a moment.

"I remember us fighting and then… There's _something_… I just can't seem to put my finger on it… Then I remember feeling dizzy and falling. I woke up here."

"What do you mean there's something?" Anna shook her head.

"I don't know. I remember Klaus wanting to tell me something and giving me this _look_… but then everything goes blank," she explained.

My mind put the pieces together and I felt rage bubble through me like molten lava. I stand up quickly and growled.

"Charlie?" Anna asked, her eyes wide.

"I need to have a _chat_ with Klaus," I snarled. Anna sat up and tried to reach for me but I jerked away.

"Charlie what are you going to do?" Anna demanded.

Ignoring her, I strode out of the room.

"Charlie!" Annabelle called out. I walked by Dr. Fell who gave me a confused look.

"Keep an eye on her. I'll be back," I hissed. She nodded briefly.

When I exited the hospital, I barely watched until I was in the trees to shift. I snarled again and took off quickly, heading towards the Hybrid's mansion.

Oh yeah, I was going to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, I've been sick :/ What did you guys think of Thursday's episode? Things are really building up!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	23. Echoes of Silence

Chapter Twenty Three: Echoes of Silence

_"Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feeling,_

_You say you don't need to go, don't pretend you didn't know,_

_How all of this would end up, girl I saw it in your eyes_

_And baby I can read your mind…_

_So baby don't go home, I don't wanna spend tonight alone_

_Baby please, would you end your night with me…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I was going to kill him.

I ran through the trees, fury and adrenaline fuelling me every step of the way. I snarled under my breath quietly.

When I burst out the woods in front of the mansion, I shifted back.

"_Klaus!_"

"Hello mate." I turned quickly and saw Klaus standing behind me, arms folded behind his back.

"What did you do?" I demanded, storming up to him. Klaus raised a brow.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied.

In a flash, his head snapped back when my fist connected with his nose. Blood trickled down out of the corner of his mouth and nose slowly. Klaus turned his gaze back to me and it was deadly.

"You know exactly what I mean, you son of a bitch. Did you hurt her after you compelled her?" I snarled, flashing my wolf eyes. Klaus opened his mouth to reply but he found himself on the forest floor, with a cut from my knuckles healing on his cheek.

"I would never hurt her," Klaus snarled quietly. I bared my teeth and kicked him in the ribs, sending him crashing into a tree. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Yeah, well after your little _talk _she ended up in the hospital," I spat. Klaus's gaze snapped back to me and he seemed to pale a little.

"What?"

"Don't you fucking act all _innocent_," I snapped. "What did you make her forget?"

"Nothing," Klaus hissed.

Howling, I shifted and lunged for the Hybrid. I tackled him to the ground and set my teeth in his shoulder. He ripped me off and shifted and snarled furiously at me.

Snarling back at the large gray wolf, I leapt forward and tore at his shoulder, going for his neck. We ended up in a tangle of snarling teeth and blood.

Klaus's teeth shredded my ear and I yelped before slashing my fangs down the side of his face, right under his eye. We finally sprang apart and glared at each other, teeth bared, muzzles streaked with each other's blood.

I shifted back, fists still clenched, wounds healing. He followed suit and watched me with flat eyes.

"I want to go see her," he said. My eyes narrowed.

"Over my dead body," I said harshly. Klaus flashed so he was in my face.

"That could be arranged."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I slept dreamlessly in my hospital bed, warmed by the gentle morning sun. A nurse had turned on the radio and out it on low and I felt my lips curve when I slowly woke up.

The song changed and Ed Sheeran quietly filled the room.

_"I've moved far away from you and I want to see you here_

_Beside me, dear, but things aren't clear_

_When we never even tried, we never even talked_

_We never thought in the long run_

_Whenever it was painful, whenever I was away_

_I'd miss you and I miss you…"_

I sighed and began to quietly singing along.

_"She was mine, and I was hers and all that's in between_

_When she would cry, I would shelter her and keep her_

_ From the darkness that will be…_

_Don't drop me in, it's not my time_

_If you cut deep then I might learn_

_That you'd scar and leave me like a sunburn…"_

A lone tear trickled down my cheek, glistening in the soft light.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I stared into Charlie's eyes –Annabelle's eyes—and watched the man have the audacity to smirk.

"If you kill me, she will _never_ forgive you," he said quietly. His eyes stayed steady on me.

I stepped away from the older werewolf. I regarded him coolly, feeling the ache in my dead heart were his point had hit.

No, he was right. If I killed Charlie, Annabelle would undoubtedly loathe me for the rest of her life.

If she didn't already.

I nodded at Charlie, who still watched me with a furious glint in his eyes.

"I apologize about compelling your sister," I told him. "But it was necessary."

The gold in Charlie's eyes flamed back to life briefly. "Compulsion is never _necessary_. You just like being a control freak."

"That's rather harsh judgment coming from the man who barely knows me," I murmured.

"No, I don't know you," he agreed. "But I do know my sister. And right now, thanks to you, she's lying in a hospital bed. You're breaking her, Klaus. I sure as hell won't let you break her anymore than you already have."

His ice-cold words hit me and my lips thinned in pain.

"I didn't mean-,"

"I _know. _It still happened."

Again, I nodded. "I better be off then."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I opened my eyes and stared out the window. A little robin with a bright red belly sat on the tree outside, perched in its little nest made of twigs.

I heard its quiet chirping through the glass and I absently brushed the tear away from my cheek.

A knock came from the door. I turned and saw Dr. Fell standing in the doorway, with a gentle smile on her lips.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Better, I guess," I replied. She walked over and looked at my charts at the end of the bed.

"Do you want something to eat?" I almost rolled my eyes; I knew that was a test.

"Yes," I said, barely keeping the sarcasm out of my voice. Dr. Fell shot me a slated look, which probably meant I wasn't successful.

"I'll have a nurse send you in some breakfast," she said. I nodded and she walked out of the room and slid the door shut behind her.

I looked back out the window and saw the robin was gone. I frowned a little. I turned on my side and felt something slide along my neck.

Reaching up, my fingers met cool metal resting between my breasts. I blinked. It was Klaus's necklace. I pulled it out from my hospital gown and looked down at it.

_"Another story for another time."_ I flinched at the sound of Klaus's voice echoing in my head. The silver necklace flashed in the sunlight.

I remembered the morning I had put it on and the pleasant feeling I got when he hadn't protested.

_"It suits you,"_ he had said. I clenched my fist around it.

When did things change?

When did we go from being strangers to a couple? Did it all really happen in a matter of days?

_ "Annabelle, girlfriend of the strongest creature in the world." _

When did he start opening up to me? Why was it so easy for us?

When did things get so complicated?

These questions buzzed around in my head like confused bees. I saw Klaus smiling at me in my mind, lying next to me in bed.

Klaus, cooking me breakfast. Spraying me with the sink hose.

Klaus laughing.

I closed my eyes against the memories. I took a deep breath.

"If it's meant to be, it will work out," I murmured to myself. I remember my mom telling me that once, when I was little.

I wondered what she would have said about all of this if she was still alive. I could still picture her, tall with curly red hair and gray eyes. My dad, standing next to her, with his messy brown hair and green eyes that always seemed to be smiling.

I whimpered and curled into a ball.

After all this time, it still hurt.

God, I missed them.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I went back to the hospital to check on Anna. I found her lying in bed, on her side. I spotted drying tears on her pale cheek.

"Anna?" I asked gently. She turned at the sound of my voice and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey," she said. I walked over and sat down on the bed and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Her eyes met mine, giving me her answer.

"I was just thinking of Mom and Dad," she murmured. Her gaze looked back towards the window. "I miss them, Charlie."

I laid down next to her and put my arm around her thin shoulders. She sighed and leaned against me.

"Me too," I said.

"What do you miss most?" she asked quietly. I thought about it.

I remembered how much time we use to spend with each other. We would go on camping trips, we would have family movie nights, and we would go on spontaneous ice cream runs when we were kids.

"There was this one night," I started. "Where we were all in the living room, watching a movie together. You were sitting on the floor while Mom was braiding your hair and playing cards with Dad and I. I remember us laughing and how…"

"Happy we were," Annabelle finished. "We were watching _Liar Liar_ and playing Uno."

I smiled. "You were in high school, dating that Zack kid." Anna laughed.

"The one you threatened to beat up if he broke my heart," she mused.

"I kept to my word, didn't I?" I teased. She jabbed her elbow in my ribs.

"Even after I told you to stop threatening my boyfriends."

"It's my brotherly duty," I said simply. Anna leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know," she sighed. "Did… Did you…with Klaus?"

"Yes," I said darkly. "I kicked his ass and he got in a few licks." Anna gasped.

"What?" she breathed. I shrugged.

"I'm fine," I said flatly.

"Charlie," Annabelle scolded. "Why did you even go looking for a fight with him in the first place?" I paused. I didn't want to tell her about Klaus compelling her, but it felt wrong to lie to her.

"I had my reasons. I'm sure he'll 'fess up sometime soon," I replied. I saw Anna purse her lips and nod a little.

A nurse entered the room with a tray of food. She shot me a dirty look.

"Annabelle needs to eat, doctor's orders," she said primly. I took the hint and slid out of the bed and into the chair next to it. The nurse, whose label read "Joy", set the food in front of Anna then left the room without saying another word.

Annabelle shot me a bemused look. "She seemed quite…joyful," she said dryly. I grinned.

"Like the sun," I said. Anna snorted and took the lid off the plate. The scent of eggs and bacon filled the room. I snagged a slice and Anna slapped at my hand.

"I need to eat more than you do," she scolded. I bit into the bacon and gave her a sly smile.

Anna ate all of her food and Nurse Joy took her tray away and left the room in stony silence.

"You know," I said after she closed the door. "I think I prefer the annoying one from Pokémon." Anna burst out laughing.

"How old are you again?" she teased. I gave her an innocent look.

"Still a kid at heart," I replied. She shook her head at me with a smile.

"Dork."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Putting Annabelle in the back of my mind, I commenced the business I had to attend to. Kol was being a bloody nuisance and I was elected to babysit the eldest Salvatore brother from my brother's compulsion.

Spending the day down in the Salvatore cellar proved to be not entirely dull, Damon was always entertaining in his own way.

Except right now, it was turning into a more personal conversation and it was making me uncomfortable.

Damon's bright blue eyes fixed on my shrewdly when I asked him how he made Elena forget about all of the terrible things he had done in his lifetime.

"I think this has to do with a certain brunette werewolf," he said. I felt my jaw clench.

"I think you murdered Carol Lockwood and all those people and I think you're worried Annabelle is never going to forgive you." I stiffened at his words.

"You've done worse," I retorted.

"Debatable. See I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick."

"Debatable," I said quietly.

Damon shrugged. "If you're going to be bad, be bad with purpose. Otherwise you're just not worth forgiving."

I considered his words for a moment. "Do you truly believe I'm worth forgiving?" I frowned at my own words, still slightly uneasy with the course of this conversation.

Damon looked at me from the cot. "Do you?" he shot back, raising a black brow.

"Debatable," I repeated solemnly.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Charlie left later to go get some sleep, so I decided to turn on the hospital television to fill the silence.

I closed my eyes and let myself relax while the news was set on low volume.

I pictured the river, the trees I had come to love. I drifted lightly, dozing.

I could feel the warmth from the sun against my skin; I could hear the birds singing in the trees. I felt the cold water rush over my hand when I placed it in the river.

I fell into the dream on a sigh.

I laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky, which was bright, bold blue. Clouds spotted the sky and I saw them form pictures.

There was a bunny, a cat and even a dragon.

Amused with myself, I smiled.

"Enjoying the fresh air and sunshine, sweetheart?" A shadow fell over me, blocking out the sun. Klaus looked down at me with a smile.

"Always," I said. He sat down beside me and looked out over the river. The wind tousled his blonde hair.

"I miss you," I whispered. Klaus turned his dark blue eyes to me and he reached over and stroked my cheek.

"I miss you too," he replied softly.

A sharp pain hurtled me out of the dream and I gasped as my eyes snapped open.

A deep, burning sensation sizzled through my body and I screamed out in shock. It felt like my skin was on fire, and pain echoed through my veins.

I cried out again when the fire coursing along my skin honed in on my wrist. I saw the blue lines from the soul bond ignite along my flesh, glowing vividly.

Dr. Fell and a nurse came rushing in.

"Annabelle?" Dr. Fell asked, concerned coloring her tone. "What's wrong? What happened?" Her eyes landed on my wrist and widened.

"What-?" I gasped loudly when another wave of pain surged through me.

"I don't know!" I yelped. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to focus on controlling the agony.

_Pain._ Oh God, so much _pain_. It was twisted and dark, consuming every fiber of my being.

_Klaus?_ I opened my eyes and looked at Dr. Fell.

"I need to leave. Now."

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I was sitting back in my hotel room when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and answered immediately.

"Anna?" I asked, confused.

"Charlie. I'm out of the hospital."

"Wh-,"

"There's no time. It's Klaus. Something's wrong. Really wrong. I'll call you when I find him."

"Anna-,"

"Just trust me, please."

The line went dead.

I stared at the phone in shock, and then sighed.

"Be safe," I murmured.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

To ease myself out of the discomfort I was feeling, I began taunting Damon with the memory of how Stefan resisted my compulsion due to his love for Elena.

"Now that's love," I finished.

"What do you know about love?" Damon asked sarcastically. I deliberately ignored him.

"I know that you're in love with Elena, but I think you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairy tale ending for you. All I see is Stefan and Elena. I think you see the same thing."

My phone rang and I took it out of my coat pocket. "Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac," I answered.

"Do you know that your darling formal blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol demanded.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your _obsession_ to find the cure clearly triumphs any sibling loyalty you once felt," Kol spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you."

Then he hung up. I looked over at Damon and saw his eyes widen before I snatched him by the throat.

Slamming him against the wall, I snarled, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," he wheezed.

"What are Stefan and Elena planning?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box here since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me and Elena won't come and see me. So maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me off."

"Tell me what you know," I said, compelling him.

"I don't know anything about a plan," he said tonelessly. I gritted my teeth.

"Stay here until I return," I ordered before storming away.

Damon winced.

"I'll stay here until you return…or not."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I shifted after hanging up on my brother.

I ran through the dark woods, sprinting faster than I ever have before.

Something was wrong. To say I felt in my gut was an understatement.

Pain and fear ran through me simultaneously and I felt my heart thudding hard against my ribs.

I heard Klaus screaming in my mind and I whimpered while I ran. He was incoherent but his fury was leaving a sour taste on my tongue.

Despite everything, he needed me.

_I'm coming, Klaus._

_Just hold on._

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I arrived at Elena Gilbert's house in time to hear my brother's screams.

I saw Jeremy Gilbert shove the white oak stake through his heart, and Kol burst into flames, still screaming and writhing in agony.

I stood rooted to the ground.

Something deep within me snapped. A disgusting mixture of black fury and agony consumed me and when I saw Elena and Jeremy try to run out of the house, I stood in their way.

Elena's eyes widened in terror and I stared at her, fingers twitching to rip her apart.

"What did you do?" I demanded icily.

"We didn't have a choice! He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena explained desperately. I curled my lip at her.

"Lies! He never would have gotten inside if you hadn't set a trap for him!"

"You said you were going to put him down too!" she cried.

"I was going to make him suffer, _on my terms!_ I'm going to burn this house to the ground," I threatened. "And then when you try to leave your lives I'll kill you without blinking."

"You kill us you'll never get to the cure! You'll never be able to make any more Hybrids. " Jeremy shouted.

"You really think I care for an instant about my _bloody Hybrids?_ I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up but now I'm just going to watch you burn instead!" I snapped.

A blinding pain seared through my skull and I hollered in pain, crumbling to my knees. Another burning pain came from my wrist and I saw the gray lines appear, glowing in the dim light.

Bonnie charged by me, darting into the house. She looked at Jeremy wildly.

"Invite him in! Do it!" Jeremy hesitated.

"Come in."

I lunged forward but then smacked into an invisible wall. I growled like an animal, focusing on the Gilbert siblings.

"Living room, go!" Bonnie ordered. They ran into the kitchen and I chased them but ran into another wall. Snarling, I slammed my fist into it repeatedly.

I then saw Jeremy take out the white oak stake from Kol's heart before they dashed for the door. Bonnie walked up to me, her green eyes flashing with challenge.

"Witch. You can't do this to me," I hissed. Bonnie's chin tilted up in defiance.

"You have no idea what I can do now." I looked at the lot of them, baring my teeth.

"I will hunt all of you to your _end!_" They all fled into the night.

"_Do you hear me!_ _Do you!_"

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

My instinct brought me to Elena Gilbert's house.

I slammed to halt when I saw Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie running out of the house. I heard Klaus screaming after them.

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? _Do you?_"

I snarled and they spotted me, sliding to a stop. I bared my teeth menacingly, growling.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked Elena, her green eyes latched on me. I snarled viciously and approached them slowly, bristling.

"Jeremy, run," Elena said, shoving at Jeremy's arm. I saw the bloody stake in his hand and focused on him.

Shifting back, I glared at the younger boy. "What did you do?"

Elena flinched. "Annabelle?"

I snarled at the vampire, flashing my fangs. "Shut up," I snapped. "I asked you a question, Jeremy."

"He deserved that and a whole lot more," the teenager replied coldly. I was in his face in a second.

"Have a care," I said just as coldly. "Or else you're going to find yourself six feet under."

Elena's eyes narrowed and blackish veins spread briefly. I snapped my teeth at her in warning.

"Back off," I warned. She eyes me then grabbed Jeremy, taking off with the witch. I let them go and bounded up the stairs into the house.

I burst through the doorway and saw Klaus standing there with a terrifying expression on his face.

"Klaus?" His eyes snapped up and met mine.

All that anger fled and all was left behind was hurt. He collapsed and I flashed forward to catch him.

"Hey, hey," I said, stroking his hair, his back. He slumped against me, silent sobs wracking his body.

"Klaus," I murmured. "Niklaus, I'm here."

Then his arms were around me, crushing me to him. I gasped but kept stroking.

"Shh, it's okay," I said soothingly.

"Annabelle," he whispered in a broken voice. "They killed him. They killed Kol."

He pulled away, his eyes dark and burning.

"They _murdered him._ And I couldn't stop them. He's dead." I looked past him and saw Kol's burnt body lying in the kitchen, with a gaping hole in his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his middle, holding him close. "Baby I'm so sorry," I said quietly. "So sorry."

"You're here," he said, his voice full of quiet shock. I pulled back just enough to rest my hand against his cheek.

"I'm here," I confirmed. I flexed my wrist, still tattooed with the dark blue lines. He touched my wrist and I saw his was lined too.

Klaus closed his eyes then and put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lowered his forehead against mine.

"Don't go," he whispered. I rubbed his neck.

"I won't," I promised. Klaus lifted me up carefully and carried me to the couch. He placed me down and sat down, before burying his face in the curve of my neck.

"Klaus, we have to bury him," I said gently. He shuddered. His cheek slid down so his ear was right above my heart. He released a shaky breath.

"I know." I pressed a kiss to his head, squeezing my eyes shut, willing for his pain to lessen. I pushed to send waves of comfort to him and my wrist tingled. Klaus shivered.

"Thank you," he said in a quiet voice.

"Of course," I replied simply.

I closed my eyes and began quietly singing to him.

_"I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lied, is made up on your side._

_"When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Till you see how much I need you right now,_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear _

_To always get my through the day, and make it okay_

_I miss you…"_

Klaus's eyes lifted, dark with another kind of emotion. Electric sparks snapped down my spine while our gazes stayed locked in this frozen moment.

_"I've never felt this way before, _

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do…"_

His breathing slowed.

_"I miss you, _

_We were made for each other, out here forever_

_I know we were…_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know, _

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me…"_

I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

_"The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay… I miss you…"_

Klaus pushed his forehead against mine and released a deep breath.

I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay. I wanted to beg him not to kill Elena, Jeremy or Bonnie. I wanted him to run away from this.

I looked into his eyes, that midnight blue hue that broke my heart, and wished i could take away all the torment he had suffered.

Instead, I stared back at him, lost for words.

One thought circled my head again and again while time ticked by.

_I love you. I love you._

_I love you so much, Niklaus._

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: What an intense episode! Sorry it took a while to update, it was a tough chapter to write! I hope you guy enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it!**

**P.S. This chapter included Ed Sheeran's "Sunburn" as well as Avril Lavigne's "When You're Gone"!**


	24. All I Need

Chapter Twenty Four: All I Need

_"__Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace  
Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Klaus fell into an exhausted sleep around midnight, long after I arrived at the front door. He stretched across the couch, his head resting in my lap. I played with his hair and every now and then, he murmured something, which to me sounded like approval.

I looked down at him and traced his brow lightly with my forefinger. All the serious lines were smoothed away and his breathing was deep, soothing in the silence.

"I know you're going to wake up and want to go on a killing rampage," I said to him softly. "I just wish you wouldn't."

Gently, I eased from the couch, resting Klaus on a pillow. His brow furrowed and I smiled, kissing him softly.

"I'm still here," I whispered. I looked over at his poor brother's body. I walked over cautiously, half expecting its eyes to snap in my direction.

Kol was gray and black, his clothes burnt. I crouched down next to him, ignoring the smells, and sighed. I touched the corpses' cheek, shivering at how cold it was. Kol's hazel eyes stared fixed at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I wish this hadn't happened to you." As gently as possible, I brushed a hand over his eyes, closing them.

"Rest in peace, Kol."

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I decided to go out for a drink while I waited for my sister to get back to me. I headed into town and spotted a restaurant called "The Grill".

"Well, they don't win points for originality," I said to myself, chuckling.

When I walked in, I was hit by the smell of burgers, beer and people. I looked around and headed for the bar.

Sliding into a stool, I ordered a whiskey, neat.

I glanced up at the TV perched above the bar, which was showing a football game.

Someone sat down next to me but I didn't pay attention to them.

"Bourbon," the man said. I cast a casual glance in his direction and saw he was staring at me with ice blue eyes.

"Help you?" I asked easily, raising a brow. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I…know," he replied. I made a noise of acknowledgment, turning my attention back to the game.

"You a big football guy?" the black haired man asked. I shrugged.

"Sort of. You?"

"Oh yeah. I practically invented the game," he replied. I snorted, amused. Looking back at him, I stuck out my hand.

"Charlie Davis," I said. The man shook my hand and it took every ounce of willpower not to stiffen or snarl.

"Damon Salvatore." I dropped his hand and took a sip of whiskey to control myself.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Any relation to Annabelle Davis?" my gaze snapped back to him.

How did my sister know this vampire?

"Sister," I stated. Damon lifted his brows and nodded, drinking his bourbon.

"Figured. You guys look freakishly alike."

"That usually happens with siblings." Damon lolled his head in my direction.

"You'd be surprised," he said. He leaned in closer. "My brother and I look nothing alike." Then he smirked. "I stole his good looks." I snorted again.

"Yeah sure, buddy," I replied with amusement. Damon leaned in again.

"So are you a werewolf too?"

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I woke up to Annabelle's voice, quietly murmuring.

"Rest in peace, Kol," she whispered. My eyes widened a little.

I flinched when I felt her hand touch my shoulder. I rolled a little to look up at her. Her eyes were dark and sooty, filled with sad tears.

"Hey there," she said thickly. I flashed up so I was standing next to her. She looked at me, then at my brother, then back at me.

"Klaus, I…" she trailed off before more tears trickled down her cheeks. "I don't even know what to say to you."

I myself was at a loss for words, so I wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek against her hair as she buried her face in my chest.

"I need to tell you something," I said quietly. Anna leaned back and looked into my eyes. I lifted a hand and traced her cheek.

"Back in the woods, before you fainted, I…did something. Something I should not have done, especially to you. And I hope to God you can forgive me."

Annabelle's eyes held mine and I nearly broke down at the gentle look within their depths.

"I compelled you, Anna. I compelled you to forget."

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I looked at Damon sharply.

"Well I guess that's as much a secret as you being a vampire, right?" I asked sarcastically. Damon smirked again.

"No, Charlie, it's not," he said easily. "But the thing is every werewolf that comes into town ends up dead." He focused his gaze back on me. "Figured I should give you a fair warning."

"Gee thanks," I said blandly. Damon blinked at me in a weird way.

"You two really are alike." He scooped up his drink. "Creepy."

While he took a swig, I regarded him coolly. "Well, thanks. You can go now." Damon chuckled.

"Oh I don't think so. I'm going to keep my eye on you and your sister."

"Get near my sister and I'll make sure the next thing I sink my fangs into is you," I snapped, facing him. My wolf eyes flashed.

Damon lifted a brow nonchalantly. "Noted."

When I blinked, he was gone.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I blinked at Klaus, furrowing my brow.

"You _compelled_ me?" I asked. I felt a twinge of hurt, of betrayal, which was smothered by anger. I took a deep breath to quell it.

"What did you make me forget?" I demanded. Klaus's eyes flickered and his mouth set itself in a grim line.

"I don't think now is the best time," he said flatly. His gaze fell down to his brother's burnt body. I looked at him with bewilderment.

"When is it going to be a good time, Klaus? When will you finally stop keeping all these secrets from me? Why do you keep shutting me out like this?"

Klaus shook his head. "It's the only-,"

"I swear, Klaus, if you say it's the only thing I know, I will punch you," I hissed. I planted my feet firmly and glared up at him. "Now tell me the _truth_."

"I'm scared." I froze at his silent words and stared at him with huge eyes.

"_Excuse me?_" I breathed.

"You heard me," he said softly. His eyes focused on me, deep and blue, begging me to understand.

"I have already lost two of my brothers. My mother and father have both tried to kill me, as well as thousands of other vampires and supernatural beings. I have spent my entire existence running. Now, I have a way to stop running."

"Hybrids?" I asked bleakly. Klaus shook his head.

"No. The cure. If I get a hold of it-,"

"Klaus," I sighed, closing my eyes. "Enough."

"Anna-,"

"_No!_" My eyes snapped open, burning like a gold fire. "Don't you _see?_ This anger, this need to be feared you have inside of you will kill everyone you care about as well as yourself! Haven't enough dead for you?" I cried. I threw my arm out towards Kol's dead body. "Your brother is _dead_, Klaus and all you want to do is plan _revenge?_"

I closed my eyes and willed myself to find some strength.

"Klaus, if you continue down this path you're going to lose." My eyes opened, back to cool gray. "Are you willing to risk Rebekah's life?"

Klaus stiffened and opened his mouth but I shook my head.

"Are you willing to risk my life?" I asked quietly, softly. Klaus's face twisted in agony, his eyes darkening dramatically.

"Never," he growled. I cocked my head to the side.

"Then prove it. Give up this horrible dream of yours. Stop hurting people before you are completely alone."

"Annabelle," Klaus moaned, looking at me with a torn expression.

"This has never been my choice to make. This has been yours, and it's time to choose. You must choose," I said. Klaus winced at his own words.

"I don't want to lose you," he said.

"I know, Klaus. Trust me when I say I do. But you need to figure out what's more important to you- this plan or your family. Rebekah might hate you right now but she's still your sister and _God, _she loves you. I know because she looks at you like I know I look at Charlie."

I rubbed a hand over my eyes before sighing. "Put her before me, Klaus. You can't lose her either. Family should always come first and you know it."

Knowing it would hurt like it always does, I stepped away from him. "When you're ready to make your choice, let me know. The first step will be to tell me the truth about what you made me forget. We can go from there."

"Don't go," he whispered. I looked at him sadly.

"I'm not, not really," I said gently. I lifted my wrist, which was still stained with the blue lines of the soul bond.

"I'll be with you this way," I murmured. "I just need to make sure my own brother is okay." Klaus lifted a hand as if to stop me but it fell limply by his side.

"Choose," I requested with a note of finality in my voice.

Turning, I opened the back door and slipped away into the night.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I left the Grill and headed back to the motel. When I opened the door, I saw Anna sitting on my bed, her eyes unfocused and staring blankly at the wall.

"Anna?" I asked. Her gaze focused on me, a weird mix of sadness, relief and hurt. "Is everything okay? Klaus…?"

"His brother's dead," she said solemnly.

"That Kol guy?" I asked, eyes wide. "How?"

"He was staked by the one weapon that could kill an Original Vampire," she replied, shaking her head. "And Klaus… He's so torn up about it. You'd never know by looking at him but his eyes…"

Her gray eyes looked into mine. "His eyes say another story."

Walking towards the bed, I sat next to her. "Is that all that happened?" Anna gave a pained laugh.

"No," she admitted. "He told me about him compelling me. He didn't get to the reason why or what he said but it's just so…"

"Complicated?" I finished. Her lips twisted a little.

"Yeah," she sighed. She stood up slowly and crossed her arms over her middle. I noticed the outline of her ribs and hipbones, still so obvious under her clothes.

"Anna, you need to get better," I murmured. She looked at me and glanced down.

"I know," she muttered, shoving at her hair. "I'll make something to eat back at Elena's." I nodded.

"Just be safe, okay?" I asked, standing up. Anna chuckled and hugged me tight.

"Always," she replied. When she let me go, I watched my baby sister walk away into the night.

Sighing with worry, I flopped down on the bed and settled in for a restless night.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Annabelle returned to the house an hour later.

I was standing in the living room, staring out towards the front window. I turned at the sound of the door opening. Anna gave me a small smile as she closed it behind her.

"Hi," she said. I swore I felt my heart roll in my chest. She was so beautiful, even with no makeup on and hair not brushed.

"Hello love," I answered in a low voice. Her lips curved but it didn't reach her eyes. She stopped in front of me and looked up at me.

"I'm going to eat then I'm going to freshen up," she told me before sliding past me. I reached out and took her arm gently. She turned back to face me, her eyes holding her question.

"Sweetheart," I said simply. "I need to tell you what I made you forget." Anna's eyes went dark and wary.

"Klaus, please, I want you to tell me too but I need to eat." I felt a flash of disappointment but knew she was right. I nodded and dropped her arm.

Anna moved into the kitchen and began cooking up chicken with steamed vegetables. She ate quickly and quietly, her facial expressions changing as she worked out whatever thoughts were buzzing through her mind.

Once she was done, she gave a little content sigh. Then, glancing at my brother's corpse, that sigh changed into a sound of distress.

Anna opened a cabinet door and pulled out a large green tablecloth, and to my surprise, draped it over my brother. My eyes filled with sudden tears and I clenched my jaw to control the rush of emotions that were burning through me.

"Thank you," I whispered. Anna's eyes shot up and met mine. She stood slowly and nodded.

"I'm going to shower real fast, then we can talk, okay?" I nodded, eyes drifting back to Kol.

"Klaus?" I looked up and saw Annabelle standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes full of understanding.

"Don't stand and stare forever," she said softly. "He's in a better place."

I shuddered a little. "We can only hope so." Anna gazed at me for a second before walking up the stairs.

After a few minutes, the sounds of a shower started overhead and I kept my gaze fixed on the corpse lying in the kitchen.

Suddenly, the front door opened and my whole body went rigid as the scent of Tyler Lockwood washed in. The arrogant teen walked in and eyed me before leaning against a wall somewhere behind me.

"Morning, sunshine. You look pathetic," he said. Anger rolled through me like thunder clouds.

"Only Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different." I turned to face him. "Angrier perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets." I heard my voice, dead and flat.

"My friend's will be back with the cure by then. Hm? So I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal."

"I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e. you," I reminded him.

"You know what I think?" He shifted from the wall to face off in front of me. "I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken and your sire line ceases to exist. So whatever happens to you, happens only to you. Which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it…"

I flashed forward so we were toe to toe. Anger bubbled through me, growing darker and darker by the moment.

"I'd recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter."

Then Caroline opened the front door. Tyler moved into the kitchen and began pouring himself a drink.

"You're still here? What are you doing?" she hissed at Tyler.

"Gloating."

"Hello Caroline," I said flatly. She looked at me then back at Tyler.

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level," she beseeched.

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." He raised his glass in toast at me.

"Fine. You can gloat and multitask, this place is a disaster. Starting with the horrific burnt corpse." She glanced down at Kol and raised a thin brow at me. "Is she here? That werewolf _girlfriend_ of yours?"

"She is," I replied. Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." Tyler sighed and gave me a dirty look. "Call Bonnie. Get her to let him out of here."

"I will never_ ever_ help you," Caroline snapped.

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."

"How delusional are you? You killed his _mother_. Let's not forget that we're standing in the house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her too? You- you know what?" Caroline looked at me in exasperation. "No. I'm not going to engage in this I- you are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

My temper snapped. I grabbed the tall room lamp and shoved it through Caroline's abdomen. She gave a breathless gasp.

"_No!_" Tyler shouted. Caroline teetered and fell in my arms and I bit down on her shoulder before letting her body slid to the floor.

"Now that was definitely worth the calories," I said easily.

In a whirlwind of brown and pink, Annabelle was suddenly in between myself and Tyler, snarling viciously.

"What is going on down here?" she growled.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Standing under the hot spray of the shower, I closed my eyes and let the heat soak into my bones.

I had to admit that I felt a little weird standing naked in Elena Gilbert's shower- the girl who was set on killing my mate.

Sighing, I stepped out and changed back into the clothes I had been wearing. The soft rose sweater clung gently to me but the jeans were a little baggy. Biting my lip, I slid on my shoes and began brushing my wet hair.

Then I heard voices coming from downstairs. I froze and listened closely but growling loudly. I threw down the brush and flashed to the top of the stairs.

Clear as day, I heard Caroline and Tyler talking to Klaus from the kitchen. Snarls erupted from my chest and every instinct told me to go down and protect Klaus.

Flinging myself down the sitars, I flashed into the living room where Caroline was now lying on the floor and Tyler was glaring at Klaus furiously.

"What is going on down here?" I snapped, baring my fangs at Tyler.

I stalked up to Tyler, eyes flashing gold, growls still rumbling in my throat. The smaller Hybrid stepped back, eyeing me with his dark eyes.

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend?_ He's the one that just attacked and bit Caroline," Tyler said angrily. I felt my claws sink out of my nail beds as I tried to get a grip on my anger.

"Very mature," I spat. "And I suppose you didn't egg him on _at all_, huh?" Tyler's eyes flashed and I growled sharply.

"I don't think so, buddy," I said softly. Tyler stiffened and stepped forward again.

"What are you going to do? You're just a bag of bones, you can't take me on." I barely blinked when I heard Klaus's chilling snarl and the sound of him flinging himself against the invisible barrier.

"You would be surprised what I can do when a _pup_ pisses me off," I warned. Tyler's hand flashed out but I snagged it before it could touch me. I tightened my grip and he let out a soft grunt. His eyes met mine and I knew mine hadn't cooled off.

"You might be an Alpha too, Tyler Lockwood, but we all know the female Alpha is the one wolf you don't mess with," I snarled, crushing his wrist further.

"Annabelle," Klaus called. I clenched my jaw briefly and released a breath before dropping Tyler's arm. I felt smug satisfaction when he rubbed it a little.

Caroline came to with a loud gasp and I immediately could smell the panic rolling off her in waves.

"Oh my God," she said frantically, moving away from Klaus with large eyes. Tyler shoved past me and picked the blonde vampire up to move to the couch in the sitting room, away from Klaus's reach.

I moved so I could stand by him and he ran a hand down my hair gently. I looked up at him and felt myself relax a little. His eyes were dark and serious but from the warmth in my tattooed wrist, I knew he was sending waves of reassurance in me.

"Oh my God," Caroline repeated.

"Hey, look at me. I can fix this," Tyler said.

"How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood!" Caroline said hysterically.

I saw Klaus's tiny smirk and gave him a scolding look.

"Klaus," I hissed quietly. His features smoothed out but I saw the glint in his eyes, which I didn't find comforting.

"Oh my God, oh my God."

"I know, I'll fix it" Tyler looked at Klaus. "She'll die if you don't heal her."

"Okay," Klaus replied. He bit down on his wrist and held it out, almost mockingly. "Beg me to save her life."

My eyes widened at Klaus. "Klaus! Just because she's a little bitch doesn't mean she has to die!" I snapped. Tyler cut me off from going further.

"Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now _save_ her. _Please_."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Klaus said indifferently. I snatched Klaus's arm and dug my nails in.

"_Klaus!_" I said harshly.

"_Please_," Tyler begged.

"Please…" A mocking little smile spread over Klaus's face and I growled at him. He sent me a look and I glared.

"Please. Save. Her life."

"See now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago you announced your plan to kill me in a matter of which you're still debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair. I'm just asking," Klaus said quietly. I gasped and whirled to stare at Tyler.

"I'll be your slave again." Tyler's black eyes filled with miserable tears. "I'll do whatever you want. Just help her."

"No," Caroline said suddenly, her voice blank as her face. She sat up weakly.

"Get me out of here. I can't even look at him," she said to Tyler. Tyler obeyed and scooped her off the couch before carrying her out of the house.

The second they were gone, I turned on Klaus and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"_You,_" I said furiously. "What kind of sick, twisted pleasure are you getting out of this?"

"Annabelle," Klaus snapped. "They both want me _dead_."

"And you're playing right into their games! You're letting them manipulate you, letting them get under your skin! They know if they get you angry enough, you'll kill someone and then they'll use that against you!"

"_What else am I suppose to do?_" Klaus demanded, eyes burning gold. "Am I suppose to let them kill me?" I stepped forward, unafraid, and took his face into my hands.

"No," I said quietly. "You're supposed to do the right thing."

"What is that, love?" Klaus murmured. "What could I possibly do?" I rubbed a thumb along his cheek and his eyes melted back to blue.

"Stop being the monster I know you're not," I said simply. Klaus's midnight gaze locked onto mine.

"Be with me," I whispered. "Get away from all of this. Start fresh." I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his neck. His arms went around my waist and he shuddered a little.

"Start a new life with me," I said softly. His arms tightened and he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"There is nothing I would rather do," Klaus whispered. I pulled away to look at him, feeling sadness pull at my heart.

"Please don't say you can't. You _can_. You just have to take the first step."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I didn't reply to Annabelle right away. Her gray eyes looked so shattered, so tired and so unhappy.

Eventually, she shook her head and curled into one of the leather chairs in the living room. Her eyes held mine before they drifted shut and she dozed.

A while later, the front door opened again and Tyler carried Caroline back into the living room. Annabelle stirred and stiffened as she watched Tyler with a mix of wariness and fury.

Tyler laid Caroline down on the wooden floor, like some sort of virginal sacrifice.

"You wanna be in control Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control over a life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself."

Tyler then left and I saw Caroline focused her green eyes on me.

"Nothing personal, Caroline, but if I kill you that means victory for him. Don't worry, it won't be long now," I said to her. Annabelle then stood up and shoved me aside.

"For God's sake, Klaus," she sighed angrily. She crouched next to Caroline and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Hey," Anna said softly. "I know it hurts but do you think you can at least move to the couch?" Caroline tried to move but winced in pain. Annabelle helped her up and led her to the couch, where Caroline laid down.

To my surprise, Annabelle sat beside her and held Caroline's hand.

"I know we didn't get off to the best start," Anna said. "But I at least have better manners then my mate over there."

"Mate?" Caroline whispered. Anna nodded and shot me a glare. I shifted on my feet, unsure of what to do.

"Yes, he's mine, in every way possible. See this?" Anna asked, gesturing to her lined wrist. Caroline nodded. "This is a symbol of the soul bond we share. We are wolf mates."

Caroline studied the marks then looked her at me. Her eyes trailed down to my own wrist and she blinked. My eyes slid back to Annabelle and I watched her quietly.

Her hair was curling softly, still a little wet from her shower. Her eyes were full of patient kindness and she held Caroline's pale hand.

"I think," Caroline was saying, breaking me out of my thoughts, "He cares a lot about you." She drew in a weak breath. "But he won't tell you."

Annabelle's gaze, still full of patience, looked at me and she smiled a little.

"No," she said. "But I know." Caroline gave a weak laugh, which sounded like a wheeze.

"No I don't think you do," she murmured. Anna looked down at the vampire curiously but didn't say anything. Caroline's eyes looked back at me.

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die," she said in a raspy voice.

"Then you'll die." Annabelle gasped. "

And Tyler would have learned his lesson in the hard way," I said coldly.

"Klaus," Anna breathed, "How could you be so heartless?" Caroline interrupted her.

"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To her?" Her green gaze looked at Annabelle, who paled a little before focusing back on me.

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom," I said quietly. I saw Annabelle's jaw clenched and she shook her head a little.

"I don't believe you," Caroline whispered.

"Me neither," Anna said. Her gray eyes were bright with shock.

Guilt swamped me and I shoved it aside. "Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil. And I can't help myself."

Again, Annabelle shook her head.

"No," they said in unison.

"It's because you're hurt," Caroline continued. "Which means that there's a part of you that is _human_."

I nearly staggered as Annabelle's own words came out of her mouth. I walked forward and stared down at her.

"How could you possibly think that?" I asked. Annabelle looked up at me.

"Because it's true," she murmured. Caroline nodded.

"Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you have done," Caroline explained between raspy breaths.

"But you can't…can you?" I asked quietly.

"I know that you're in love with Annabelle." Anna's body jerked and she paled further. She stared at Caroline in shock.

"And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved," Caroline said gently. Tears welled in my eyes, ones that copied the ones flowing down Annabelle's cheeks.

How could these two women see through me so easily?

How could they believe someone like me could be saved, even after all the awful things I've done?

"You're hallucinating," I muttered weakly. Caroline laughed weakly.

"I guess I'll never know," she whispered. She made a strange hiccupping sound.

"Caroline?" Annabelle breathed, shaking her. Caroline became whiter and whiter as her body jerked a little.

Finally Annabelle looked up at me desperately.

"_Save her,_" Anna whispered. I nodded and Anna moved to the side a little so I could crouch next to Caroline. I bit into my wrist and held it to her pale lips.

Caroline began drinking my blood and I heard Annabelle's small breath of relief.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

When Caroline took enough of Klaus's blood, he rested her head gently back onto the couch pillow. His eyes met mine hesitantly.

"Sweetheart?" he asked. I saw the dried tears on his cheek.

"Is it true?" I asked. Those midnight eyes darkened.

I stepped away a little and let out a small sob. Tears began pouring even faster.

"Is that what you made me forget?" I cried. "That you told me _you loved me?_" Klaus stood up and held a hand towards me.

"Annabelle, please," he breathed. I shook my head.

"How could you?" I demanded, looking at him with slumped shoulders. Klaus gave me a pained look.

"I… Because I believed…"

"_What?_" Klaus turned his back to me and walked a few steps away from me.

"I was afraid you didn't love me in return."

Pure, utter shock seeped into my veins. To my surprise, I laughed in disbelief. Klaus stiffened.

"You _stupid, _clueless _idiot_," I muttered. Within a second, I was in front of him, glaring into his blue eyes.

"Of course I love you," I said firmly. Klaus released a choked breath and stared at me with wide eyes.

At saying those, I felt a trickle of relief through me. At last it was out in the open and he finally knew. Even with his brother's corpse a few feet away, a healing vampire on the couch and the world against him, he knew the truth.

It wasn't perfect, it definitely wasn't how I pictured it to happened, but these things happen unexpectedly- or at least that's what I heard.

And by the look his eyes, the wonder, the hope, joy and love, I knew that this moment was as perfect as it was imperfect.

"Annabelle," Klaus said softly. "I love you so much."

Without any hesitation, I went into his arms. His lips met mine in a pure, gentle kiss, one that filled me with happiness and more importantly, hope. Hope that we would be able to make it through this war together, hope that we had a future together.

Klaus still has a lot of flaws, a lot of issues and a lot to work on within himself. I trusted he would be able to though. I knew he wasn't the monster everyone though he was, he was kind and good in his heart.

And I would show him that. I would remind him that he was still the Klaus I fell in love with.

We pulled apart and I smiled, resting a hand against his cheek.

No other words were said that night, since time seemed to escape us as we stared into each other's eyes.

Nothing else mattered.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Such a good episode! Of course, I had to change some things about it, like the scenes between Caroline and Klaus – which made me cry, by the way.**

**In all honesty, I wasn't planning on Annabelle and Klaus to admit their love for each other in this chapter… it just happened.**

**What did you guys think of it? Let me know!**


	25. Still Dreaming

**Author's Note: Surprise bonus chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Five: Still Dreaming

_"Waking up, I hear the way your voice sounds.  
My heart starts to pound, __now__...  
To the rhythm of yours.  
You're so angelic. Your words so symphonic.  
Touch your lips to my soul, eat this sorrow away.  
How am I so lucky, I found you?  
Sometimes, I feel like I'm still dreaming…"_

Ooo0ooO_  
_Eventually, I went to sleep on the couch in the other room. Klaus sat with Caroline as she slept to make sure she was healing properly.

I fell into a dream almost immediately.

_I was back at Niklaus's mansion, standing in the front. I stared at the massive house and smiled._

_The front door opened and I jerked in shock, seeing Kol exit the house._

_"Kol?" I asked in disbelief. He walked over to me with his hands in his pockets._

_"Anna, right?" he asked, his tone friendly and casual. I nodded._

_"But… how?" Kol gave me a small smile and a shrug._

_"It's your dream, correct?" he replied, amused. He began walking into the woods and I followed him._

_"Are you… Is this… How?" I asked. Kol looked over at me with shining eyes._

_"Am I real?" he asked. "I suppose I am here, since I'm currently rotting in the kitchen."_

_"Are you a ghost?" I asked, eyes widening. Kol considered that with a little pout._

_"Perhaps. Although I was under the impression that Jeremy Gilbert was the only one who could see ghosts."_

_"But you're in my dream," I said, wrinkling my brow in confusion. _

_"Well spotted," he said easily, giving me a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes._

_"Whatever. I've had weirder dreams, I guess," I said on a sigh. Kol looked over at me curiously._

_"Oh? Like what?" I shot him a look._

_"Why would I tell you?" I asked. Kol raised his hands in a gesture of peace._

_"Well you might as well be hospitable since I'm dead." I looked at him for a moment, unable to grasp why or how this was possible._

_He looked so _real.

_Giving in, I stuck my hands in my back pockets._

_"Well, first off, I started having dreams about your brother a while ago, before I knew who he was. I would just wake up and there he was. Eventually, I convinced my brother, Charlie, to help me find him. When I did, there was one night where I had a dream about…" I took a deep breath._

_"About us having kids," I finished. I looked over at Kol. He was studying me and gave me a smile._

_"Are these dreams premonitions?" _

_"I thought they might be," I admitted. "But it all just seems so…unreal."_

_"But you are planning on having a future with my brother, yes?" I smiled a little and nodded._

_"Yes," I said. Kol stopped and I saw we were in front of the river. He looked over at me with warm hazel eyes._

_"I think you suit my brother," he told me. "I know he can be a rather difficult man to deal with, but you look like you can hold your own." I grinned._

_"Thanks," I said, feeling a twinge of happiness at Kol's approval._

_"Could you do me a favor?" Kol asked suddenly, facing me. His eyes were now dark and serious, which reminded me of Klaus's serious look._

_"Of course," I said._

_"When you wake up, could you tell Klaus that I'm sorry for being such a prat?" My eyes widened. "Could you tell him I love him, despite everything?"_

_"But Kol, I thought this was just a dream," I said, feeling uneasy. Kol gave me a strange smile and cocked his head to the side._

_"Yes, I suppose it is… But does that mean I'm not really here with you?"_

_In a flash of light, Kol disappeared._

I woke with a start, and I stared at the ceiling in shock. I looked up and saw Klaus dozing on the leather chair. Quietly, I got up and walked over to Kol's body.

Pulling the cloth aside, I saw his eyes were still closed. I placed the sheet back and stood up, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm going crazy," I muttered. I turned and saw Klaus standing behind me. I flinched and slapped a hand over my heart.

"You scared me," I gasped. Klaus's lips curved and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. I looked up at him, debating whether or not to tell him about the dream.

Taking his hand, I lead him over to the chair. He sat down and watched me with a curious expression as I settled myself down on his lap, curling against him.

Gathering my courage, I looked him in the eyes. "I had a dream about Kol." Klaus's eyes widened.

"What?" I bit my lip.

"I don't know how but we were in front of your house… and we went to the river. We just talked. I don't know how it was possible, Klaus. It seemed to real. He really looked like he was right there in front of me."

"What did you two discuss?" Klaus's voice was wary but still curious.

"You. Me. I told him about how I found you, through the dreams…" I looked Klaus in the eyes. "He wanted me to tell you something."

Klaus flinched a little, like an involuntary muscle reflex. "What was that exactly?"

"He said to tell you he was sorry for being a…brat? No, prat. And he told me to tell you he loved you…despite everything."

Klaus stared at me for a long moment, his gaze dark. I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Kol said that?" Klaus said quietly. I nodded, running a hand through his short, curly hair.

"How is that possible?" he asked in a small voice. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I have no idea," I admitted. "But how are any of the dreams we've had possible?"

"No idea," Klaus murmured. I snuggled even closer to him, wanting to comfort him. I nuzzled the side of his neck and he sighed.

"I'm glad it happened though," I said. I looked up at Klaus and met his gaze. "I hope it was real, that that was really Kol."

"Why?" Klaus asked. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Closure, Klaus. Closure."

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle fell back asleep while resting on my lap, her body curled against mine comfortably. Her breaths were deep and even.

I wondered if she was dreaming again.

Wrapping my arms around her, I heard her quiet whisper.

"Klaus…"

I felt a small smile creep across my lips. I glanced over at Caroline and saw her eyes were open and focused on us.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked quietly. Unsure of how much I could trust the blonde vampire, I simply nodded.

Caroline sighed. "She brings out the good side in you. It's a good look on you, you know." I chuckled softly.

"Get some rest, Caroline," I ordered quietly. I saw her lips curve before she listened to me.

Studying the girl, I thought about how I use to have feelings for her, uncertain and muddled. But with Annabelle, everything was clear- so clear it was almost painful.

I thought about how she use to be the woman in my dreams, my silent angel, who came into my life and brightened it with her light. She drew me out of my darkest places and still had hope in me.

And by some divine miracle, she loved me. I looked down at her and saw her small hand was resting above my heart. The heart that was hers.

I knew I had to choose, for her sake, whether or not to continue this war between myself and the others trying to kill me. I knew Annabelle wanted me to choose right, where no one else had to be hurt or killed.

It seemed I had no choice but to give up the idea of using the cure against my enemies. I understood my sister wanted to take it, to be human again. The idea terrified me a little, knowing if she did she would eventually grow old and die.

After a thousand years of life, Rebekah was willing to do that just for the sake of being human. Part of me understood that, since the thought had flickered through me once or twice when I thought about my future with Annabelle but part of me shed away from that. I couldn't really grasp the idea of being human again after all these centuries, after being the most feared creature in the world.

I looked at Annabelle again. I wondered if she would want me to take the cure.

Eventually, I shoved those thoughts aside. They were meant for another day. For now, I would enjoy the moments I had with Anna now.

Ooo0ooO

I woke up a few hours later, when the sun was beginning to rise in the sky. I looked over at Caroline and saw she was still sleeping lightly.

Shifting a little, I saw that Klaus was holding a book. _The Heart of Darkness_.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" I looked at Klaus and smiled. I gave him a gentle kiss.

"Yes, no dream this time. Are you enjoying your novel?" I asked, teasing him a little.

"Very much so," he replied. Resting my back against him, I read along with him.

_"I knew him as well as it is possible for one to know another."_

_"And you admired him," she said. "It was impossible to know him and not to admire him. Was it?"_

_"He was a remarkable man," I said unsteadily. Then before the appealing fixity of her gaze, that seemed to watch for more words on my lips, I went on, "It was impossible not to-,"_

_"Love him," she finished eagerly, silencing me into an appalled dumbness. "How true! How true! But when you think that no one knew him so well as I! I had all his noble confidence. I knew him best."_

_"You knew him best," I repeated. And perhaps she did._

I sighed contently and smiled. I felt Klaus press a kiss against my shoulder and gentle happiness set in.

As the sun began to rise, Klaus and I sat together in that old brown chair, both of us reading that worn copy of _The Heart of Darkness_.

After a long time, I felt whole. I had Klaus and he me, and even though we had a lot in front of us, we always had these moments to ourselves.

These moments where the rest of the world didn't seem to exist, where we were in our own private bubble. Nothing could hurt us, touch us. It was just me and him, forever.

And somewhere deep in my heart, I knew we would have many moments life these in the future.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Ah-ha! Did you think that the strange dreams would stop? Think again! So, what do you think? Are they just dreams, or something more?**

**Find out in the upcoming chapters!**


	26. Stay

Chapter Twenty Six: Stay

_"Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know  
Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay…"_

Ooo0ooO

I fell asleep in Klaus's arms. When I woke up, I was still curled on the chair while Klaus was standing up, watching Caroline pace in the kitchen.

The blonde vampire was holding her phone to her ear, and with my supernatural hearing, I recognized Elena's voice on the other line.

Apparently that hunter's sword was needed for the whole deciphering the mark deal, and it was going to be Blonde's job to go find it.

Klaus shifted, his movements reminding me of a caged animal- then I snorted softly with humor. Klaus and Caroline glanced in my direction and I blinked at them innocently, barely keeping myself from cracking a smile.

Caroline then started walking towards the front door, her stride full of purpose.

"Need my help with anything?" Klaus asked easily. I eyed him, sensing he was either being sarcastic or he was very angry at this plan.

"Nope," Caroline replied firmly, shutting the front door behind her. I watched the door for a few seconds before giving Klaus a bland look.

"That's quite a thank you for, you know, saving her life and all," I commented. Klaus looked over at me, his eyes bright with dark humor.

"It seems no matter how many times I save her life, she always turns her back on me to help her friends try to kill me," he replied. I frowned, sitting up straighter.

"Bitch," I said darkly. I felt my wolf growling in the back of my head. Neither of us was exactly pleased with any conversation relating to Klaus dying.

Klaus chuckled before walking over to me, holding out a hand. I took it and he drew me to my feet. I smiled up at him and he leaned in slowly to kiss me. I sighed against his lips.

"Good morning," he said when he pulled away. I giggled a little.

"I'll say." I leaned up, holding onto his shoulders, before placing my lips against his. Klaus's arm encircled me, pulling me gently against his firm body. I enjoyed his wiry strength, and ran my hands up from his shoulders through his hair lightly.

We pulled apart and I pushed my forehead against his. To my delight, he nuzzled me and I wrinkled my nose while giggling again. I saw that for the first time in a long time, his eyes were warm, content. They were a lovely shade of blue, rich and deep.

"I'm going to make breakfast," I said. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you, sweetheart," he answered, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I blushed slightly as he nudged me towards the kitchen.

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle began singing softly while she cooked. I watched her with fascination, enjoying how the sun's soft rays brought out the rich color of her hair, the smoky color of her eyes.

_"You can go_

_You can start all over again_

_You can try to find a way to make another day go by_

_You can hide_

_Hold all your feelings inside_

_You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry…"_

Her voice, so soft and soothing, washed over me like a calming sea. I felt like I was in a trance, held to the Earth by her siren song.

_"And maybe someday_

_We'll figure all this out_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to make things better now_

_And maybe someday_

_We'll live our lives out loud_

_We'll be better off somehow_

_Someday…"_

Annabelle looked up at me and saw that I was staring. Her cheeks turned rosy with her embarrassment, which seemed foolish to me, since I had heard her sing before. But then again, Annabelle did have rather odd quirks I had yet to figure out myself.

I listened to her as she continued her song. It was a hopeful tune, one that bled through her tones, reflecting on her face. I nearly smiled to myself. This woman was truly amazing; in how she never gave up me and believed I could change for the good.

I felt my love for her swell gently in my chest. She filled the empty gaps inside my dead heart.

Once the song was over, she sat at the table and ate her breakfast. Her eyes focused on me, glowing with humor.

"You sure you don't want anything? Elena has a few blood bags in the fridge," she offered. I shook my head. My thirst was the very last thing on my mind at the moment.

When Annabelle was cleaning up, the front door opened. I turned and saw Caroline walk in with Tyler trailing behind her, carrying the sword wrapped in cloth.

Annabelle walked over and saw the couple. I saw her shoulders stiffen a little and she smoothly blocked their path towards me. I felt a trickle of surprise as well as smugness.

_She wolves._

Ooo0ooO

I watched Caroline and Tyler warily, feeling my wolf's hackles rising at the sight of them.

"Well if it isn't little orphan Lockwood? Come to showoff how laughably impediment you are against me?" Klaus asked sarcastically. I nearly rolled my eyes.

What was up with guys feeling the need to call people names, or feeling the need to show off their superiority over them?

I shot Klaus a look and he just gave me a smug look and with that, I did roll my eyes.

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure. Found this in your attic," Tyler said. He pulled out sword from its wrappings. It was obviously old, but still shone in the light. I raised my eyebrow at it curiously.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned my weight on one leg. "Okay, so what's the point of bringing it here? Is there something wrong with your house? Or Blonde's?" Caroline glared while Tyler's lips thinned slightly.

I heard Klaus's quiet chuckle.

"And you think finding the sword…brings you closer to the cure?" Klaus asked the dynamic duo.

"You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over…and I found this." Tyler unwrapped the hilt of the sword, showing us the carving etched on it. I narrowed my eyes and stepped a little closer. The markings looked vaguely familiar.

"And what do you think this is?" Klaus asked flatly. I ignored his voice, focusing on the strange writing. Then I realized what it was.

"It's called a cryptex," I said at the same time Caroline did. Tyler gave his girlfriend a weird look. Caroline shot me another look and I raised my brows at her. Her eyes narrowed before she continued.

"I've seen the _Da Vinci Code_. You turn the different sides to different symbols to get the translation on the other side." She turned, picking up some pictures. They were of Jeremy- or more specifically of the mark on Jeremy's body.

"And with the magic of the internet, Elena set over these. So now all we have to do is cryptex away," Caroline said briskly, sitting down. Then her green gaze focused on myself and Klaus.

"If you _happened _to want to help, we wouldn't stop you," she said, even thought by her tone I figured she still wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea.

"Right, well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic to English dictionary from your nearest retailer," Klaus commented.

"What's Aramaic?" Tyler asked, looking at the three of us.

"It's a dead language," I explained, eyeing the sword. "It hasn't been used since Biblical times. My grandfather had a few books written in Aramaic that were passed down from our ancestors." I turned to look at Klaus curiously. "But why is it on the sword?"

"Ketsia's native tongue, I'm guessing," Klaus said to me. He looked over at Tyler and Caroline. "You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate. Perhaps weeks."

To my surprise, he murmured a sentence in what I assumed was Aramaic. To me it sounded vaguely like a cross between Spanish or Italian with Latin.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked, obviously dumbstruck.

"If only you spoke Aramaic." Then, as usual, he smirked.

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle gave me a considering look, the slight frown on her face indicating she was impressed.

"I didn't know you could speak Aramaic," she said. I chuckled.

"I speak many languages, love," I replied easily. She walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You never told me you knew Aramaic as well," I pointed out.

"A little, thanks to my grandfather. Other than that, I can only speak English, obviously, and enough Spanish to get by. Maybe sometime you could teach me another language…" she murmured, smiling. I leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

"Of course," I said softly.

"Do you think you guys could tone down the PDA? I really don't want to puke all over the photos," Tyler said bitterly. Annabelle snickered at the young Hybrid.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. She shifted before kissing my neck. I tightened my grip on her and gave her a scolding look. She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"I'm going to really be sick," Tyler moaned. I chuckled with Annabelle, while Caroline swatted Tyler's arm.

"Focus!" she barked. Anna leaned her head back against my shoulder and I sat on the arm of the couch so she could lean on my lap. I pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Ooo0ooO

Klaus and I entertained ourselves with watching the dynamic duo struggle over translating the marking from the tattoo.

Klaus traced patterns on my arm absently, leaning his forehead against my back, inhaling the scent of my hair. I traced on his other hand on his palm. I smiled when I felt him draw a heart. It was so pathetically cute, but I still laughed at him.

After a few hours, Caroline sat back with a huff.

"Okay, this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. 'Passage inside', 'requires a young senator', and a 'pretty flower'. None of this makes sense!" she exclaimed, frustration heating her voice.

Klaus nudged me from his lap, so I could his seat on the couch as he walked to where the barrier was. He folded his arms behind his back before speaking in Aramaic again.

"Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom," he translated.

"What are you doing?" Tyler demanded. I saw Klaus's hand tightened into a fist, so I stood up to move by his side. I gently took his hand in mine, pleased how he relaxed.

"I don't need to tell you my reasons," Klaus told Tyler in a biting tone. "Caroline, bring my sword over here." The blonde vampire obeyed, holding it up so Klaus could read it clearly.

"Silas rests on the far side, with means of his destruction at his hands." I saw him glance over at the laptop, where a picture of Jeremy's shoulder was open. "Turn the cryptex to the right." Again, Caroline obeyed.

"Stop," Klaus commanded. "The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left." I watched the pieces move, revealing more writing. I didn't recognize any of it and frowned in disappointment.

"Now turn the other piece. There's something else." Klaus leaned back and suddenly a slight smile spread across his lips. He spoke one more sentence in Aramaic.

"What does it mean?" Caroline demanded. Klaus's smile shifted to more of a smirk. I elbowed him impatiently.

"Klaus! What does it mean?" I asked. Klaus looked at me and I saw triumph flee across his eyes. Then he turned his attention to Tyler and Caroline.

"Now, now. What fun would it be if I spoiled this secret?" he asked.

Ooo0ooO

The tension in the room was so thick; you could carve it with a knife. The only one that didn't seem too fazed was Annabelle.

"Secret?" she asked tonelessly. I nodded and heard Caroline make a sound of annoyance. I looked at Anna with amusement and she shook her head at me, sighing.

Caroline drew out her phone and called someone.

"Hey it's Caroline, we have the translation of the tattoo, we're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now." Then I heard Rebekah's voice on the other side of the line.

"Got it, thanks," Rebekah said.

For whatever reason, Anna took my hand again and squeezed. I looked at her curiously but she just gave me a pointed look from under her lashes.

"Actually, it was me," I said, knowing Rebekah would be able to hear me.

"Nik, you helped?" she asked incredulously.

"You sound so surprised little sister," I replied. I saw Anna's brow flicker, while questions formed in her gray eyes.

"Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human, you don't want any of us to be human- why would you help us find the cure?" Rebekah asked.

"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness," I told her. Anna's lips curved and her hand squeezed my own softly. I squeezed back.

"Fool me once, shame on you; fool me a hundred times…" Rebekah trailed off, her message clear. I felt a pang of guilt echo through me.

"No more fooling. No more games," I said seriously before sighing. "I hope you get to live and die as you wish."

Anna looked up at me, approval shining clear in her gaze.

"So do I," Rebekah answered after a pause. Smiling, I looked back at Tyler and Caroline, who were both watching me closely.

"There is one more thing, Rebekah. There is only one dose of the cure you need to find it first and take it, it's the only way you'll-," Even though I had spoken in a rush, Tyler lunged for the phone and ended the call.

When they both looked at me, I shrugged and gave them a mildly smug look.

Ooo0ooO

Feeling a little lost, I looked at Klaus again.

"So basically, whoever gets to it first, gets to take it, right?" I asked. "And everyone else who wanted it is basically screwed?"

"Precisely," Klaus said.

Tyler shoved away from the couch, storming outside. Caroline gave Klaus and I a dirty look before following him.

"And now," I realized. "He can't use it against you… And she thinks you'll kill him."

"Yes." I stepped away from Klaus, narrowing my eyes.

"You want to kill him?" I asked heatedly. Klaus moved past me to sit back down in the leather chair. He reached over to take my hand, pulling me to his lap.

"I know you don't want me to, however-," I cut him off with a growl.

"_Niklaus_," I hissed. Before I could continue, Caroline walked back in, her eyes full of fear and misery. I felt a surge of sympathy for her.

"You can't kill Tyler," Caroline said. Her eyes flickered to me. unspoken female understanding passed between us and I laid a hand on Klaus's arm.

"Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover I want to," Klaus said firmly.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" I exclaimed with disapproval, smacking him. Caroline just gave him a tired look.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, all I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here."

Klaus pushed me off his lap so he could stalk towards Caroline. I watched him in shock, then crossed my arms across my chest with a huff.

"So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my Hybrids against me. After he tried to kill me. After he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me."

"We all want the cure!" Caroline cried.

"Do we? Do you?" Klaus sneered.

"It doesn't matter. There's only one so it's not like I'm going to get it anyway."

"But if you could…you wouldn't, would you? You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." He stepped closer to the younger vampire.

Growling, I strode forward and inserted myself between them. I flashed my gold eyes in warning at Caroline.

"Okay, enough. He won't kill Tyler, Caroline," I stated firmly. I glared at Klaus who was glaring back.

"Show me," Caroline requested. Her green eyes looked up at Klaus. "You know how much I love Tyler; you can see how scared I am to lose him."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. He eyed me and I shook my head. Turning to Caroline, I reached for her hand like I had the other night. She flinched but didn't pull away.

"I understand. I'm sure if Klaus was in your shoes, he would be just as scared. Caroline, you and I are not that different. We both don't want to lose the men we love."

"If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion." Again, she focused on Klaus. "Show him the mercy that I would show you."

"Mercy…for Tyler. Very well, tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him." I looked back at him and gave him a small smile of approval.

"Of course," Caroline whispered, her hushed words expressing her relief.

"Tell him that this is the mercy I extend to him for your sake… That I will give him a head start before I kill him."

I gasped while Caroline, who had been turning to go outside, turned to look back at Klaus.

"Not again, Klaus," I groaned. I turned to face him.

"Why do we keep circling back to this?"

The front door slammed closed but I ignored it. Klaus just stared at me, his expression dark and unreadable.

"I need to," he said simply. I threw my hands in the air with frustration.

"No, you really don't," I said, choking on a slight laugh full of disbelief. "You're just being a stubborn asshole." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"Name calling is below you," Klaus said quietly. My fists clenched then relaxed. I took a deep breath, turning my back to him. I walked over to the shuttered front window.

Caroline and Tyler were sitting on the swing outside, talking in hushed voices. Caroline was crying and Tyler looked like he was holding in tears of his own. I felt my heart roll in my chest, blooming with compassion.

I looked back at Klaus and knew he could hear them as well.

"How could you do this?" I asked, suddenly feeling drained of energy. "Can't you just do the right thing?" Klaus flinched. He gave me a dark look and I just stared at him. I willed him with every fiber of my being and felt the lines on my wrist warm my skin again. I saw Klaus's arm glow and he shivered.

"Please," I said simply.

Without waiting for an answer, I opened the door and walked outside. Tyler passed me and gave me a tight nod. I stopped him, laying a hand on his shoulder. We shared a brief looking and again, he nodded. Squeezing his arm, I let him walk away into the darkness.

Approaching Caroline, I sat beside her. To my surprise, she turned to bury her face on my shoulder, sobs racking her body. I put my arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I won't let him hurt Tyler," I murmured very quietly. "I'm going to get through to him eventually." Caroline sniffed and pulled back to look at me in the eyes.

"If anyone can, it's you," she whispered. A pained smile flittered across her face. "I hope you do." I patted her arm gently.

"He just has a warped sense of what it means to protect me. I think one day he'll figure out that protecting me means him not killing anymore."

We turned at the sound of the front door opening. Caroline stiffened and I gawked as Klaus walked out of the house.

"How did you get out?" Caroline and I asked together again. Klaus gave us a bland look.

"I feel something awful has fallen your friend Bonnie."

Klaus walked towards us and Caroline stood nervously.

"Don't worry, you know I'd never hurt you," he said reassuringly. To be safe, I stepped slightly in front of Caroline, resting a hand on her forearm. I watched Klaus, my eyes warning him to not do anything stupid.

"You've done enough," Caroline said accusingly.

"I've done more than enough; I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity…because of Annabelle." He looked at me with stormy blue eyes.

"It was all for you."

He watched me and Caroline for a long period of time before turning and walking away.

"Thank you," Caroline said softly. I sensed her relaxing. I turned to look at her, giving her a tired smile.

"I better go talk to him," I said. Caroline nodded and giving in, I reached out to hug her. The blonde stepped into my arms and began crying helplessly again. I soothed her, letting my sister instincts take over.

Finally, she stepped back and giving me one last weak smile, she disappeared.

Sighing, I went to find Klaus.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hellooo everyone! What did you guys think of that episode?! Who cried? I know I did. I cannot wait for next week's episode!**

**Well, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I might post another bonus chapter later!**


	27. Let Me Sign

Chapter Twenty Seven: Let Me Sign

_"She was standing there by the broken tree  
Her hands were all twisted she was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over into bitter shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved  
Let me sign, let me sign…"_

Ooo0ooO

Walking through the woods, the night air was warm and I heard the sounds of crickets chirping all around me.

I ran my hand along the bark of the trees I passed, enjoying being immersed in the middle of nature. It had been a while since I had actually absorbed the sights, the scents that surrounded me.

Looking up, I saw the glittering stars nestled in the black sky. I stopped briefly to find the biggest, brightest star and closing my eyes, I made a wish.

Feeling foolish, I kept going. Klaus's scent trail was heading in the direction of his mansion, so I took my time.

I knew he had a lot on his mind, many conflicting thoughts and feelings, which buzzed along the soul bond like humming bees.

When I reached the mansion, the lights illuminated through the darkness. With my superhuman vision, I saw Klaus standing on his balcony that lead to his bedroom. He was drinking something, obviously brooding.

I watched him, feeling how the soul bond made me want to go to him. It was like pushing two magnets closer and closer together, until at least they click.

Even from a distance, I heard him sigh deeply. I thought he glanced in my direction, so I stepped behind a tree.

When I turned to look again, he was gone. I ran a hand through my hair absently and turned to keep walking. I slammed into a solid wall of chest and would have stumbled if two arms hadn't caught me.

"Why are you spying on me?" Klaus asked quietly. I looked up into his eyes, which were dark as the night surrounding us.

"Are you okay?" I asked, resting a hand against his cheek. He nuzzled my hand and sighed again.

"No," he admitted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. His forehead dropped to the crook of my neck as his arms went around my waist tightly.

Feeling at a loss for words, I began humming softly. Klaus relaxed slightly in my arms.

"There's one more thing I have to do," he murmured. He pulled away to look into my eyes. "Will you wait here for me, sweetheart?"

"Of course," I said. Klaus nodded before disappearing into the night.

"Annabelle?"

Turning at the sound of my brother's voice, I smiled. "Hi Charlie."

Charlie emerged from the shadows, wearing a thick flannel jacket. He looked over me and gave me a crooked smile. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist firmly. He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly manner.

"How are you doing?" he asked, running a hand down my hair. I pulled away and gave him a reassuring look.

"I'm good. Better than good." Charlie looked over my shoulder in the direction Klaus had gone.

"Did you guys make up and stuff?"

"And stuff," I said teasingly. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, cocking my side to the side. Charlie shrugged and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Nothing really, just scoping out the town. Having a few beers at the Grill."

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "Of course."

There was a soft rustling behind me, so I turned to look and saw Klaus walking back towards me slowly. My eyes widened when I realized what- or rather who- he was carrying.

"Klaus?" I asked. His eyes looked up to meet mine, full of pain and misery. I looked down at the body wrapped in green tablecloth and couldn't stop tears from pricking my eyes. Charlie stepped forward.

"Do you need any help?" he asked gently. Klaus met my brother's understanding gaze and shook his head.

"He's my brother," Klaus said simply, walking past us. Charlie and I exchanged a long look before quietly following Klaus up into the mansion.

Ooo0ooO

I felt numb.

Carrying Kol's body into the house I had purchased for all of us to live in, I felt a dead weight on my already dead heart weighing me down.

There was warmth, gentleness, comfort, flowing like a needle into my vein from the soul bond on Annabelle's behalf, but even that went so far.

I went down into the basement, where the coffins were still stored. I stopped in front of Kol's and stared at it.

_This time, he's going inside there for good._

A warm hand rested on my arm and I looked over into Annabelle's eyes. They were dark, like charcoal, and wet with tears. Without saying a word, she opened the coffin and stepped back.

I laid Kol's body down gently, before crossing his arms lightly over his chest. Then I rested my hand against his. Again, without a word, Annabelle's hand came to rest on top of mine.

"Niklaus?" she asked in a soft voice.

The numbness ebbed as pain and loss washed over me. I clenched my jaw as tears fell down my cheeks. Anna leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Turning my head slightly, I looked over at Charlie, who was standing a few feet away. He and I exchanged a look and I nodded.

Looking back down at my brother, I struggled to find my words.

"You don't need to say anything, sweetheart," Anna said. She pressed herself closer, as though her presence would soothe away the pain I felt. And perhaps it did.

"Kol was the youngest, aside from Rebekah, in our family," I said to her quietly. "After Henry and our other brother died back before we first became the Original Vampires, Kol was what you would call, the baby of the family. He always hated that. I suppose that's why when we spread out across Europe, his killings were as numerous and fierce as my own."

I nearly chuckled as I remembered. "Kol might have always been a thorn in my side, but he was my family and blood is blood. All I wanted was for our family to be together again…" I trailed off and Annabelle leaned up and kissed my cheek gently.

"It's okay," she murmured. I turned my face slightly so my cheek rested against hers. She squeezed my hand then lifted it off Kol's. Together, we shut the casket.

I pulled away and looked into her liquid silver eyes and she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you. You know that right?" I sighed and cupped her face gently. I trailed my thumbs along her cheek, her lips.

Leaning in slowly, I kissed her. Her lips parted and her sweet flavor filled my senses. They slid along mine and I shuddered at the sensation. I heard Anna's heartbeat pick up rapidly, like a bird trapped inside a cage.

Anna pulled back first and smiled.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

Ooo0ooO

When Klaus and I walked back into the living room, Charlie was standing in front of the fire, drinking a bottle of beer. He turned when we walked in and gave us an easy smile.

"Hope you don't mind," he said to Klaus, gesturing with the bottle. Klaus shook his head and I reached down to intertwine our fingers. Charlie walked up to us and looked at both of us individually in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. Charlie leaned down and kissed my cheek before focusing his gaze on Klaus.

"I'm sorry about your bother. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. If you need anything, a beer, a manly talk, I'm your man," he said. Klaus chuckled and stuck a hand out. They shook hands briefly.

"Thank you, mate," Klaus replied. Charlie smiled and clasped Klaus's shoulder before nodding. He left us in front of the fire discreetly.

I turned to look up at Klaus. His gaze looked a little lost as he stared into the flames, which danced and flickered in the reflection of his blue eyes. I stepped closer and snuggled into his side, resting my forehead against his collarbone.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, rubbing his arm. Klaus was quiet for a long moment.

"After Finn died, I promised myself I would not let anyone else die. Not Rebekah or Elijah, not Kol… But now… I failed them. I've failed my family." His voice rose with passion. He ripped himself from my embrace and stalked away, pouring himself a drink and downing it in a gulp. Then suddenly he threw the glass into the fireplace, where it shattered. I flinched.

"I can't protect _any of them!_ No matter how hard I try, they die. All because of Elena and her _friends_," he snarled viciously. His eyes steadily began to glow as his temper grew.

"Klaus," I whispered. Growls erupted from his chest, sometimes shooting up into a snarl. I watched as his claws grew and his teeth lengthened.

"I should kill them. I should slaughter them like they slaughtered my brothers!" he shouted. A sharp snap came from his back as his body twisted, beginning to shift.

With my heart pounding, I walked up to Klaus slowly. His eyes were feral, furious, and I saw his skin literally crawling as he fought for control over the wolf.

I reached up and cradled his face in my hands. "Klaus, look at me."

He jerked out of my grasp, snarling, snapping. I tried again, breathing deeply. I focused my energy on him, pushing myself through the soul bond. I felt his misery, buried underneath the rage that left a harsh taste on my tongue.

"Niklaus, look at me," I murmured soothingly. "It's okay. I'm here." Klaus's body jerked and his eyes snapped towards me. I smiled and rubbed my hand along his cheek.

"I'm here," I repeated. "You're okay. We're okay."

Slowly, but surely, blue spread through the gold in his eyes. His fangs retraced as well as his claws and he shuddered as he buried the wolf back. I kept murmuring to him until finally, his hand reached up to cover my wrist.

"Annabelle," he sighed, as if reassuring himself I was still there.

"Baby, it's okay to hurt. It's okay to feel. You can cry if you need to cry," I said gently but firmly. Klaus looked at me, eyes swimming with grief.

Then I was in his arms, his face on my shoulder. He didn't make a sound as he cried but like before, sobs racked his body, like blows to his back.

"Oh honey," I murmured. I ran a hand down his hair. "Come on, let's go lie down."

Klaus pulled away and I saw him trying to get a grip on his agony. I looked at him and shook my head and he released a shaky breath through parted lips.

We went into the guestroom, my old bedroom. I started a fire while Klaus sat stonily on the black leather chair in front of it, staring into nothing.

Crawling into his lap, I cuddled close to him. I nudged him with my nose under his jaw, a very wolf-like gesture. He released another breath before placing his arms around me. He turned his head and in turn nuzzled my cheek.

Unsatisfied, I lifted my face so my lips could meet his. He sighed and I rested a hand against his cheek. My lips met his again and again, slowly. Desire kindled inside of me, which I controlled with effort.

"Annabelle," Klaus whispered, nearly moaned. I shivered and pulled away, kissing his neck.

Then we both sat there, in front of the warm fire, lost in our thoughts. The flames danced, a mix of bright reds and oranges with flickers of brilliant gold. The night crept by slowly and I felt myself relax in Klaus's arms. His hand trailed up and down my back and soon I was lulled into a deep sleep.

_When I woke up, I was standing out in front of the quarry. The sky was dull and the sun was hidden. I shivered and rubbed my arms, looking around._

_"Anna."_

_I whirled at the sound of my name and gasped when I saw Kol standing behind me._

_"Kol!" I said in shock. Kol gave me an easy smile before placing his hands behind his back. _

_"How have you been?" he asked. I gaped at him._

_"I'm dreaming again, aren't I? But how are you here? What's going on?" I demanded in a rush. Kol chuckled and stepped up beside me to look out at the quarry. _

_"It seems you have a gift with seeing ghosts in your dreams, Miss Davis."_

_"Wh-what?" I stuttered, eyes widening. Kol turned to look at me with appraising eyes. _

_"Come now, how else would you explain this?" he countered, raising a brow at me. I stepped back, lifting my hands._

_"Okay, I don't know what's going on or how to explain this… but that's just crazy!"_

_"Perhaps it is."_

_I yelped in shock at the voice behind me and turned. A tall, brown haired man with hazel eyes and a handsome face stood behind me. He gave me a kind smile. _

_I sensed Kol right behind me. he leaned in, so close his lips nearly pressed against my ear._

_"Then how do you explain Finn, darling?"_

I woke with a start. I sat up with a gasp and felt my heart thundering in my chest.

"Annabelle?" Klaus muttered, rubbing his eyes. I looked around and saw Klaus had moved us to the bed, where I had been laying my head on his chest.

"Annabelle?" Klaus repeated. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

I looked down at him and saw he was watching me with concerned eyes. I shook my head and gave a short laugh.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm fine. Just a weird dream," I said uneasily. Klaus reached up to rub my back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. I bit my lip then shook my head.

"I don't remember it," I lied. Klaus stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Come on, love, go back to sleep," he encouraged. I lied back down and released a quiet breath.

When I closed my eyes again, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: So I'm thinking of making Charlie and Klaus friends, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	28. In Your Arms

Chapter Twenty Eight: In Your Arms

_"Anything we have known_

_Anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, your arms I'll stay_

_Take my hand, let's go into the trees…_

_Follow me, we both know the way…."_

Ooo0ooO

_"Hello darling."_

_I stared at Kol and Finn, barely resisting the urge to rub my eyes to make sure they were really there._

_The brothers exchanged a glance and Finn gave me a kind smile._

_"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," he said in a smooth, deep voice. He stepped towards me and put his hand in front of him. I grasped it, marveling in how real it felt._

_"I'm Finn, as you probably know," he said. I looked up in his hazel eyes, which were more on the green side whereas Kol's leaned more towards brown._

_"Annabelle, or just Anna," I replied. I looked over at Kol, who had a small smile curving the corner of his lips, making me feel uneasy._

_"Um, okay, listen," I said, stepping away from the two vampires. "I get this is a dream and apparently I can see…ghosts…but why am I seeing you two?"_

_"Would you rather be with Niklaus in your dreams, Anna?" Kol purred. Finn shot his younger brother a strained look._

_"Kol," he scolded. His patient gaze focused back on me. "I apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be a prat."_

_"So I've heard," I said dryly, giving Kol a bland look. His eyes narrowed slightly but his easy smile stayed in place._

_"I do not understand why you can see us in your dreams," Finn continued. He crossed his arms behind his back, a gesture I began associating with all the Mikaelson men. _

_"Perhaps it's because of your…bond with Niklaus," Finn said, eyeing my arm. I glanced down and raised a brow. The soul bond lines stained my skin like deep blue ink, crossing in intricate designs._

_"All right, suppose you're right. But what's the point of all of this? This has never happened before," I said, wrinkling my brow at the eldest brother._

_"I have heard a few whispers," Kol interjected. "That the Bennett witch is cooking up something big with that professor friend of hers."_

_"Like what?" I asked worriedly. Kol shrugged._

_"It's just whispers," he replied dismissively. I glared._

_"Kol," I snapped. "C'mon." The vampire looked over at me._

_"From the looks of it, Shane wants to raise Silas to bring back the dead, but they both need Bonnie."_

_"And?" Finn asked._

_"And if they want to accomplish this, Bonnie must raise all the supernatural creatures that have died."_

_"Ever?" I yelped, eyes widening. Again, Kol shrugged._

_"But wait-,"_

_"Annabelle?"_

_I saw Kol and Finn blur away, and then I woke with a start._

"Annabelle?"

I turned my head to the side and saw Klaus watching me with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, his blue eyes assessing me quietly. I rolled over on my side to face him.

"I have to tell you something," I said quickly. Klaus's brows beetled together and he nodded.

Ooo0ooO

I listened to Annabelle explain her recent dreams in a state of disbelief. When she was finished, she watched me with worried gray eyes.

I took a deep breath to center myself. "Finn and Kol?"

"Yes," she said. "First it was just Kol then Finn appeared in the last two."

I thought very hard for a moment.

"Maybe you should call your werewolf friend in Italy," Annabelle offered. "Maybe he'll know."

"I don't know, darling. Antonio is an expert when it comes to werewolves not Original Vampires."

"Yes, but they're my dreams. Maybe it does have something to do with the soul bond, and he helped you with that didn't he?" I sighed. She had a valid point.

"I will call him tonight," I said. Annabelle sighed a little and moved closer to press herself against me. I reached up and pulled my necklace out of her night shirt.

"You didn't take it off," I murmured. Pleasant surprise filled me. Anna's lips curved and she pressed her forehead against mine.

"Never," she said solemnly. I nuzzled her and she giggled, which sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes. She then kissed me softly with her warm lips. Warmth built up in my stomach as I kissed her back.

I rolled her on her back, bracing myself above her. Her eyes looked up into mine, smoky and warm, full of love. I leaned down to take her lips again. I felt her hands slid up my back, into my hair.

With one hand, I gently explored her body. She shivered when I traced her side, gasped when I trailed down to the inside of her thigh. I groaned against her lips.

To my surprise, I then found myself on my back, with Annabelle attacking my lips furiously. Her teeth sank into my bottom lip and I nearly growled as desire shot through me like an arrow.

She leaned back with a smug smile on her lips. I watched her heatedly, gripping her hips tightly. She began unbuttoning her shirt, flicking each button one by one slowly. Her pale skin became exposed, showing the tiny pair of black panties she wore underneath the long shirt.

I reached up and parted the shirt, sliding it off her smooth shoulders. Her eyes watched mine, now dark and full of desire. She leaned down to kiss me again and I cupped her small breasts in my hands. I heard her hiss with pleasure and chuckled.

My thumbs brushed over her pretty pink nipples, making Anna's hips jerk slightly. I sat up and she clenched my shirt, pulling it off easily. Her lips met mine again and I gripped her tumbled curls in my hands.

My lips trailed down her throat when she tilted her head back and I felt her moan ripple up the white column. I bit down lightly, teasing her with my fangs. Suddenly she growled and shoved me back down to the bed. I saw gold bleed into her eyes and for a long, heated moment we stared at each other.

The next moment, I had her on her back. I kissed a trail down to her breasts and she writhed under me.

I reached to rip off her panties with one hand when I heard the front door open downstairs.

"Anna? Klaus?"

We both froze at the sound of her brother's voice. Instantly, her eyes cooled as she stared at me in shock. Then she began quietly laughing, her whole frame shaking.

"Every _freaking _time," she whispered with a little bite to her tone. She flipped me over, kissing me briefly.

Unable to move yet, I watched her slide off the bed, pulling her shirt back on. Anna walked to a dresser and put on a pair of what she called "yoga pants". They were black and made of some sort of stretchy material, which hugged her figure perfectly. I had to admit I rather enjoyed when she wore those pants.

Annabelle looked over at me with a devilish grin, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"You coming?" she asked teasingly.

Ooo0ooO

Charlie was waiting for us down in the kitchen. I didn't repress the grin or eye roll when I saw him rummaging through the fridge.

"Can't find a diner for breakfast?" I asked. Charlie jumped guiltily, and shot me a dirty look.

"No," he said on a whine. I rolled my eyes again.

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing. I shoved him to the side and he gave me a bright grin.

"The Annabelle Breakfast Special?" he asked hopefully.

"Might I ask what that is?"

Charlie looked over his shoulder at Klaus and gave him an easy smile.

"The Annabelle Breakfast Special is a true breakfast of champions. It consists of eggs, made whichever way you desire, bacon, fried potatoes, cheese and ham or sausage, all wrapped in a flour tortilla to make the perfect breakfast burrito. Served with an extra side of bacon or sausage if you want, along with OJ and some milk, for calcium and stuff."

"Sounds…interesting," Klaus replied. I laughed out loud, getting everything ready so I could start cooking.

"You _have _to try it, man," Charlie said with emphasis. Klaus chuckled.

"I suppose I will if it's that necessary." Charlie clapped a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear!"

While the males bonded, I scrambled eggs, fried potatoes, and served a large breakfast better suited for six adults rather than three.

Charlie watched Klaus's reaction closely as he bit into the burrito. Klaus's eyes widened briefly and he gave Charlie a nod of approval, which seemed to please him immensely.

I watched Charlie and Klaus talk with each other and felt my heart expand with the love I had for the both of them. Nothing made my day quite like my brother and my mate joking around with each other over breakfast.

Once we finished eating, Charlie helped clean up before saying he was going to head out.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I still wanted him to err on the side of caution; I wasn't sure how the other supernatural beings would react to yet another werewolf in Mystic Falls.

"I'll be fine," Charlie said reassuringly. "I'm just going to go for a hike, maybe a run." I understood by "run" he didn't mean one on two legs. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful still, okay?" I told him. Charlie ruffled my hair and left.

I turned to Klaus, who stepped forward to take me in his arms. Pleased he picked up on my thoughts so easily, I snuggled closer.

"Shall we go on a little outdoor adventure ourselves?" he asked me, kissing my forehead. I nodded eagerly.

"Let me change," I told him before dashing upstairs.

When I returned, Klaus had changed himself, dressed in jeans and a casual black hoody. I smiled.

"Cute," he commented, eyeing my outfit. I was dressed in my favorite pale pink sweater topped over a long, soft gray peasant skirt. My feet were bare.

"Let's go!" I said, tugging his arm. I could practically taste the outdoor air.

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle darted outside and let out a loud squeal. I flashed besides her to make sure everything was all right.

I stopped and stared.

It was raining and Anna was dancing with obvious delight, her face turned towards the leaden sky. Her eyes were closed as the rain spilled down her face.

"Rain!" she called. Her eyes opened and they matched the clouds. Her hair was already dark and wet, as well as her clothes.

"I didn't realize you loved the rain so much, sweetheart," I called back. I heard her delighted laugh.

"Join me!"

Stepping out in the rain, I felt my hair plaster to my head. I barely had time to catch Anna as she launched herself at me. Her wet lips crushed against mine, tasting of rain and wildflowers.

I bent and lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Despite the cold, her warm body pressed into mine. She pulled back and smiled.

"Come on!" she said happily, which I found to be infectious. She jumped out of my arms and with a teasing smile, darted into the trees. I gave chase.

Following her laughter, I ran behind her. She looked back and I saw the swing of her chocolate hair, the swish of her skirt around her pretty legs. Then, in a blink of an eye, she was a wolf, digging her paws into the mud to take off.

Letting the wolf take over, I shifted and caught up to her. We ran side by side all the way to the river. Anna pulled ahead of me and leaped over the water, landing on the rock in the middle of the river, before bounding again to make it to the other side.

Following suit, I jumped after her. She waited for me at the other side, tail wagging, tongue lolled out with a foolish wolf grin. With ease, she shifted back and ran off again. I watched as she jumped into the trees, leaping from branch to branch with simple grace.

Shifting, I followed her into the tall trees. I heard her giggle and flashes of pink and gray. Then she was pinning me to the trunk of a tree, grinning up at me.

"Gotcha," she said. I smiled down at her and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

For the next few hours, we chased each other through the forest, both as ourselves and as wolves. I felt light hearted and happy, and I caught myself laughing a lot throughout the day.

"Come along, love," I called once the sun began to slowly set. Anna flashed out of nowhere and was by my side.

"Tired?" she teased. Growling playfully, I grabbed her and lifted her in my arms again. She laughed and gripped my shoulders in her hands. I pulled her down and took her lips.

Ooo0ooO

Once Klaus and I returned to the mansion, I went upstairs to shower. I sighed while the hot water warmed my body and washed away bits of the forest I carried back.

When I was done, I slid into a soft pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to find Klaus.

He was sitting in the living room, drinking a glass of blood while watching the flames in the fireplace dance.

Turning at the sound of my footsteps, he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, enjoying the gentle look in his blue eyes.

"Do you want to go to bed, sweetheart?" he asked, placing the blood aside to walk over to me. He ran his hands down my arms in an absent gesture. I nodded, since I was pretty tired from a long day in the woods. Klaus took my hand and together we walked upstairs to my room.

I curled into the large bed while Klaus got a fire starting in the room. When he climbed in besides me, I snuggled against his side and sighed contently. Klaus rubbed my back, which I found soothing, and quickly fell asleep.

_I woke up besides Klaus next to the river. We were lying on our backs, staring up at the perfect blue sky. His hand held mine warmly._

_He looked over at me and I smiled. His eyes were a deep, bold blue, reminding me of sapphires. I sat up to look out over the river. Klaus did the same and I rested my head on his shoulder._

_"Well, isn't this adorable?"_

_My eyes widened at the sound of Kol's teasing voice. I felt Klaus stiffen besides me, signaling he heard him too. _

_We both stood up and turned around. Kol was leaning against a tree, eyeing us with a smile._

_"Hello, brother," he said easily._

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Okay, that had to be the saddest episode of TVD ever! I nearly lost in when Matt started crying, both times.**

**Aside from that, what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know!**


	29. Again

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I'm not 100% positive where we are on the show in regards to time of the year, so I'm going to place the story around Christmas time still. These next two chapters will focus on Klaus/Annabelle's first Christmas together, and if the show is way past Christmas time, I might add in bonus New Year's/Valentine's Day chapters as well before catching the story up to the proper time of year. Let me know your thoughts on that, and happy reading!**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Again

_"Here you are down on your knees again_

_Trying to find air to breathe again_

_And only surrender will help you now_

_I love you, please see and believe again…"_

Ooo0ooO

_I thought Klaus had turned to stone. He wasn't blinking, he certainly wasn't breathing. He just stood there, facing Kol with a shocked expression._

_"Cat got your tongue there, Nik?" Kol asked. He pushed away from the tree and walked over to us, clasping a hand on Klaus's shoulder. _

_"Perhaps he's in shock." I flinched at the sound of Finn's voice which came from directly behind me._

_Klaus turned and met Finn's eyes. I reached over and touched Klaus's hand. One of his fingers twitched but that was only response I got._

_"Niklaus?" I asked gently, wrapping an arm around him. Klaus then released an explosive breath._

_"Is this real?" he asked in a toneless voice. I rubbed his back a little._

_"Yes," I said. "In a way, I suppose." He blinked and looked at Kol again._

_In a flash, he clasped his brother in a hug. His shoulders were tense and I knew he was holding back on possible tears. I watched him gently, my heart rising a little as I watched the brothers._

_"You love him." I glanced at Finn, who was watching me with that kind expression of his._

_"Yes," I replied. Finn nodded. _

_Then to my surprise, he stepped forward and kissed my cheek before putting an arm around my shoulders._

_Kol and Klaus turned, and Klaus met Finn's gaze again. He eyed Finn's embrace but didn't say anything._

_"Niklaus," Finn said, inclining his head a little. I glanced up at Finn before crinkling my brow and looking over at Klaus. Kol caught my attention and by the look in his eyes, I was supposed to keep quiet._

_Finn released me after giving me one last squeeze and stepped towards his younger brother. Klaus stepped forward too and I felt my wolf stiffen a little. There was a slight tension in the air, since both men were Alphas in a sense- Klaus quite literally and Finn being the eldest Original Vampire. I watched them carefully, barely noticing Kol, who stepped over to stand beside me. _

_"Don't worry," he murmured. "Expressing our feelings is difficult amongst the Mikaelson men."_

_"Noticed," I whispered dryly. Kol chuckled and gave me shoulder a friendly nudge. Focusing my gaze back on my mate and his brother, I saw the clear battle of will on Klaus's face. His expression was tormented, torn between relief, sadness and grief._

_"Finn," he finally said, his voice low. It sounded almost submissive to my ears, like Klaus was stepping down in front of Finn. Finn's expression was smooth and blank as he stared into Klaus's eyes._

_Then the tension broke as Finn stepped forward to embrace his brother. I could feel Klaus's shock rolling off him in waves before he returned the embrace._

_I felt my entire body relax and flood with happiness. I looked over at Kol and grinned, who responded with a devilish wink._

_Then I remembered something that had been mentioned in the last dream I had._

_"Wait a moment," I said out loud. The men turned to look at me with curious expressions._

_"Kol," I began, turning to face him. "You said last time that Bonnie was going to raise all the dead supernatural creatures, right? Or at least she's going to try?"_

_"Yes," Kol replied, a question clear in his tone._

_"That means…" I trailed off, meeting Klaus's eyes steadily. "That means she can bring you guys back." Klaus's eyes darkened quickly, nearly going black with emotion. Kol rocked back on his heels with a thoughtful expression while Finn's lips thinned a little._

_"I'll make the witch do it," Klaus said, his voice deadly. "With whatever it takes. If this is true, she'll do it to bring back Jeremy Gilbert."_

_"Klaus-," Finn began but was cut off._

_"Then we can be a family again. All of us, including Rebekah," Klaus continued, hope filling his tone. _

_"Niklaus," Finn sighed. "I do not believe that is a wise idea." Klaus froze and looked at his brother in shock._

_"How could you say that?" Klaus asked. I saw Kol shake his head._

_"Finn's right, Nik. If Bonnie brings us back, which means she'll bring back every dead supernatural creature… it would be utter chaos."_

_"Some things are better left dead, Niklaus," Finn said gently. I looked at Klaus with worried eyes, not liking the fresh pain I saw exploding over his face._

_"How could you possibly say this to me?" Klaus demanded angrily. "We have the opportunity to bring you back and you want to throw it away? Just because of the others that would be brought back?"_

_"Think about it, Nik! That means Mikael with be resurrected. Do you want that?" Kol snapped._

_"He won't touch us, not after I killed him! I'll kill him again if I have to!" Klaus yelled. I released a breath and closed my eyes briefly to center myself._

_"Finn, please," Klaus said. "I can bring you back. I can bring back Sage as well. You can have a life with her!"_

_"Enough," I said quietly. Opening my eyes, I saw Klaus staring at me with disbelief._

_"Fighting about this isn't going to solve anything, especially since this is all going on _in my head_. So ease up on the testosterone and calm down!" I hissed. Kol grinned with approval, Finn gave me a bemused look and Klaus just blinked._

_Giving Klaus a hard look, I continued. "Klaus, you should be happy you can see your brothers right now, you shouldn't be arguing! Just admit you miss them and save some face for goodness sake." Klaus's jaw clenched and his eyes filled with shame._

_"I apologize," he said stiffly. I sighed sharply and gave him a pointed look. Klaus lolled his head a little before focusing on his brothers._

_"You really don't want to come back?" he asked quietly. Finn and Kol exchanged a glance._

_"Niklaus, of course we do. We just don't want there to be so many consequences to our return," Finn explained. _

_"The world wouldn't be able to handle all those creatures returning like this," Kol continued. "It would be the biggest bloodshed we have ever seen. The chances of survival would be minimal."_

_"We do not want to risk that, or the lives of the people we care about," Finn said, looking from Klaus to me then back to his brother. His meaning was obvious. Finn and Kol didn't want to come back if there was a chance the resurrected would kill Klaus or even myself. I felt a wave of gratitude to them. _

_"I understand," I said softly. Both brothers inclined their heads at me. Klaus watched them, looking torn again. With a soft sigh, I walked over to him and took his hand, interlacing our fingers. I squeezed and sent out waves of reassurance through the soul bond. I felt him relax slightly._

_"Very well," Klaus murmured. "But if I can find another way…"_

_"Don't burden yourself, Niklaus. Sometimes it's best to just let go," Finn said firmly. Kol nodded slightly._

_"We miss you too, you know," Kol said. "Despite everything." I felt a slight tremor racked Klaus's body and I stepped closer, resting my head on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to rub his cheek against mine. _

_"It's all right," I whispered. I leaned back to look into his eyes. "It's all right." Klaus stared at me for a long moment before turning towards Finn and Kol._

_"I miss you as well," he said in a low voice. "And I'm sorry."_

_"Don't hold onto all that guilt, Nik," Kol said easily. "Not even a Hybrid like yourself is strong enough to bear it on his shoulders."_

_Klaus raised his eyes to meet Kol's and he nodded. I squeezed Klaus's hand again and saw the dream begin to fade away as I woke up._

When I opened my eyes, I saw Klaus was still sleeping. His brow was furrowed as he was displeased about something. I ran a hand down his cheek softly before getting out of bed.

I walked downstairs and went into the other living room and sat at the piano.

As the sun began to rise, I played quietly, losing myself to the soft music and to my thoughts.

Ooo0ooO

The warm, pale sunlight filled the room when I opened my eyes. I could hear the sound of birds singing and the wind through the trees, along with quiet singing coming from downstairs.

Shifting, I saw that Annabelle's side of the bed was empty. I got up and cocked my head, listening.

Her sweet voice filled the quiet air along with the sound of the piano playing. Flashing, I stood at the doorway of the living room.

Annabelle sat at the piano bench, her hair curling softly around her face. Her eyes were liquid silver as her fingers danced over the keys. Her voice rose and dipped in her song, one that bled with sadness and hope.

A swell of emotion overcame me, crashing through my being fiercely. I released a breath and Anna looked over at me and smiled. At that moment, she looked like an angel.

I stared at her intensely, unable to bring my thoughts to words, and the smile faded from her face. Watching me, she motioned for me to come to her.

I walked over to her stiffly, and knelt at her feet. Her eyes held mine as she took my hand in both of hers.

To my utter shock, a sob caught in my throat and I buried my face in her lap, trembling.

"Oh," she murmured. "Klaus." I felt her lower herself so she could rest her cheek against my shoulder while stroking my hair.

"Shh, it's all right," she said soothingly. I looked up at her, eyes welling with tears, clenching my jaw. She stroked my cheek and I sighed, leaning into her touch.

"Annabelle…" I started, looking into her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"I know. It's a lot to take in," she said gently. Another breath shuddered out of me.

"How was that possible?" I asked.

"As you love to say, how is any of this possible?" she countered. I felt a smile curved the corner of my mouth.

"But we don't have to think about this, we just have to enjoy it while it lasts. You get to see your brothers and I get to know them this way," she said. "And that's all that matters." She stood up and tugged at my hands so I would stand with her. She smiled up at me.

"For now, let's go do something," she requested. I smiled and ran a hand down her cheek, tracing her smooth skin with my knuckles.

"Like what, sweetheart?" Anna's smile stretched further.

"Klaus, do you know the date today?" I blinked at her and she laughed.

"It's December 23rd! It's almost Christmas and look at this place!" she exclaimed, gesturing around us. "Nothing to get us in the holiday spirit!"

"What do you propose we do?" I asked her, finding myself catching her happy spirits.

"Oh, no, you are going to stay right here and play or paint or whatever," she explained. "I'll handle everything. Charlie said he'd help me."

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously. Anna smiled secretly.

"It's a surprise." Then she nudged me towards the back of the house, where the drawing room was. "Now go be a good Hybrid and paint for the next few hours." I shot her a look.

"What if I don't want to paint?" I challenged. Anna looked up at me and pouted. Slowly, she stepped forward, sliding her hands up my chest. She raised herself on her toes so her lips hovered over mine. I felt a surge of desire to take those lips.

"Please?" she whispered huskily. I drew her in close, enjoying the feeling of her soft body pressed into mine.

"And what will you give me in return?" I asked quietly. Her lips curved briefly before brushing over mine.

"The best Christmas you've ever had," she answered in a low, seductive voice. I tightened my grip on her and kissed her fiercely. Anna moaned and wrapped herself around me.

Turning, I pressed her into the wall. I lifted her up into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly. I groaned and nibbled her bottom lip. She hissed with pleasure and kissed me again. Her tongue swept into my mouth and I tasted her sweet flavor, the rain and the wildflowers.

When I broke the kiss, her eyes looked into mine, dark and hot. A mischievous grin spread across her face and I felt another pull of desire in my stomach.

"Hurry back," I said before nipping at her bottom lip again. Anna stretched her body against mine and I slipped her to her feet.

"I will," she said with a wink.

Ooo0ooO

Charlie and I met up at the Grill for lunch. We sat at a table close to the pool tables.

"How is goin', sis?" he asked, stretching across his side of the booth easily. I smiled.

"Good. Great, actually," I said. I leaned forward. "What about you? I haven't heard much from you in the past couple of days." Charlie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Been keeping busy," he replied. I raised a brow and motioned for him to continue. To my surprise, Charlie flushed a little and hesitated.

"I, ah…may or may not have been…kind of…hanging out with Meredith." I crinkled my brow.

"Who?" Again, Charlie hesitated.

"Dr. Fell," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. My eyes widened.

"You've been cozying up with my doctor?" I asked in harsh whisper. Charlie hissed under his breath.

"I have _not_ been _cozying up_ with anyone," he countered. "We've just gone and gotten a few drinks together. Here. No big deal." I eyed my brother suspiciously. I could hear his uneven heartbeat and saw the blood tingeing his cheeks.

"Charlie-," I began before Charlie raised a hand.

"Anna, please, it's really no big deal," he said. His heart leaped a little. I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Right, sure," I said sarcastically. "Then tell your heart beat to take a chill pill. _Or stop lying._" Charlie winced.

"Okay, okay…maybe I like her. She's smart, she's funny and looks wise well…" he trailed off with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Charlie," I scolded. "I'm your sister."

"I know, Anna, but this is more something you tell a dude not your baby sister."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Charlie's eyes crossed slightly with exasperation.

"I _know_," he said. I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Okay, I get it. You like her. It's none of my business," I said, raising my hands in surrender. Charlie's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Thank you," he said. I nodded and looked up as Matt walked over to us. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the blank, hurt look on his face.

"Hey Matty," I greeted gently. "How are you?" Matt looked over at me and I nearly flinched at the pain that was burning through his blue eyes.

"Matt?" I asked, reaching up to touch his arm.

"I…um…" he started before trailing off. He shook his head then walked away towards the back. I looked at Charlie worriedly.

"Give me a moment," I said. Charlie nodded, his brow wrinkled with confusion. I stood up and walked quickly towards the back.

When I pushed open the door, I heard someone crying quietly. Walking towards the back of the room, I saw Matt sitting on some crates with his head buried in his hands.

"Matt?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me in shock.

"You…you can't be back here," he muttered, brushing at his cheeks. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"What happened?" I kept rubbing his back as he shakily explained what happened over the past few days. I listened in shock and felt my heart break for the poor boy I held in my arms.

"Matt, I'm so sorry," I murmured. He released a shaky breath.

"Jer was my best friend and now he's dead. I don't know what to do… everyone I love just keeps dying."

"There was nothing you could do, Matt. It wasn't your fault," I said soothingly.

"Why does this keep happening?" he asked brokenly, looking at me with heart shattering blue eyes that swam in tears. My sisterly instincts took over, tugging at my heart strings.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But you can't sit around and wonder why, because you'll never get an answer. I know it hurts but Jeremy wouldn't want to see you like this."

"How do you know?" Matt asked, shaking his head.

"I just do." Matt looked at me again before resting his head trustingly on my shoulder. We just say there for a while, in silence, while I soothed his tears away.

A little while later, I walked out of the back room with Matt. I signaled to Charlie, who nodded and stood to wait for me by the door. I turned to Matt and enveloped him in a gentle hug. He pressed his face into my neck.

"Thank you," he whispered in a thick voice. I pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"Just call me if you need anything," I told him before turning to walk towards my brother. He gave me a questioning look but I shook my head.

For the next few hours, Charlie and I got some shopping done. I bought a few Christmas decorations while Charlie hunted up a tree at a lot. I searched and searched and finally found a gift for Klaus too.

When Charlie and I regrouped, he helped me bring everything back to the mansion. I entered quickly to make sure Klaus would stay in the drawing room.

"Make sure he stays back here until I'm done setting up!" I ordered Charlie, pointing towards the drawing room door. Charlie gave me a mocking salute and went into the room.

Ooo0ooO

I heard the front door open and Annabelle's warning shout. Footsteps filled the air and I set my brush aside.

A knock came from the door before it opened, revealing Charlie. He gave me an easy grin before entering the room and closing the door.

"Hey man," he greeted. I gave him a bemused look.

"Did you and Annabelle enjoy your afternoon?" I asked. Charlie rolled his eyes and gave me an exasperated look.

"Women. They wear you out when they take you shopping. Trust me, you were the lucky one." I chuckled.

"What have you been up to?" Charlie asked, nodding towards the canvas I was standing in front of.

"A pleasure of mine," I replied. Charlie took a curious step forward.

"Can I see?" I nodded and stepped to the side so he could inspect my work. He gave a low whistle.

"Damn," he said. "You got some talent."

"Thank you," I said with a slight smile. Charlie gave a sidelong glance.

"Is that for…?" he trailed off, gesturing with a movement of his head. I nodded.

"She'll love it," he declared, looking back at the canvas.

"Klaus! Charlie!" Both of us turned at Annabelle's call. Charlie chuckled.

"That was fast," he commented before motioning for me to follow him.

When we walked into the living room, my jaw dropped slightly. It was decorated with wreaths and smelled of cinnamon. There was a small tree standing by the fireplace with a box of decorations next to it.

"Surprise!" Annabelle squealed. I turned towards her and saw her eyes were shining with excitement.

"You've outdone yourself, sweetheart," I managed to say. She gave a low laugh and kissed my cheek.

"I know, I'm amazing," she stated, grinning at her brother. Charlie grinned back.

"Well, I'll let you two decorate your Charlie Brown tree," he said. I turned towards him and was surprised when he gave me a brotherly hug. When he turned to Anna, she gave me a brilliant smile.

"Be good," she warned him before kissing his cheek. Charlie just laughed and hugged her tightly.

"I'll do my best," Charlie replied before leaving.

"Do you want to decorate the tree?" Anna asked. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed it.

"I do not deserve you," I said quietly. She turned her face to nuzzle under my jaw.

"Yet here I am," she murmured.

"Yet here you are."

Ooo0ooO

Klaus and I spent the evening decorating our little tree and listening to Christmas music. When we were done, Klaus took me into the other room to play tunes on the piano. I sang cheery holiday songs while Klaus played the piano besides me.

After a few hours, I went upstairs to shower. I relaxed under the spray, humming.

When I left the bathroom, Klaus was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I smiled and curled in next to him. He was silent for a long moment.

"Do you think we'll dream of them tonight?" he finally asked. I sighed.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I hope so."

"Me too," he replied softly. I snuggled closer.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas," I said with a laugh. Klaus chuckled.

"You certainly seem excited," he teased. I looked at up him.

"It's because I get to spend it with you," I said. Klaus's eyes darkened. I sat up and our lips met. He raised a hand to hold my face gently and sighed. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled and pressed my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"I love you too," I murmured.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	30. Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note: Just a reminder- there's a reason why this story is rated M! Buckle in kids and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Thirty: Never Let Me Go

_"And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing over me_

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me…_

_Never let me go, never let me go…"_

Ooo0ooO

The next morning, I woke up early to cook breakfast for myself while Klaus kept sleeping.

In the kitchen I turned on the radio and put the volume on low. I sang along to the Christmas songs they were playing while I cooked myself eggs, bacon and chocolate chip pancakes.

Klaus walked in while I was eating and kissed my cheek. He opened the fridge and poured some blood into a coffee cup before warming it up in the microwave.

I watched this routine, finding myself curious as to why he never wanted to drink my blood. Not that I _wanted _him too but I figured drinking blood bags as probably like me eating carrion while hunting as a wolf.

Klaus settled into the chair besides me at the kitchen island, sipping his morning blood. I nearly chuckled at his messy bed head.

"What do you want to do this fine Christmas Eve?" he asked, giving me an amused smile, as if he knew what I was thinking about.

I got up and began washing my dishes. Klaus helped me, flicking soapy water at me teasingly. I remembered what happened last time we washed dishes together and gave him a mischievous smile. Klaus gave me a naughty smile in return.

"Let's just stay in and be lazy," I suggested, wrapping my arms around him. Resting my chin on his chest, I smiled up at him. "Watch Christmas movies."

"Whatever makes you happy," Klaus said, kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled slightly and pushed up on my toes to kiss his lips. Klaus's arms went around my waist as he lifted me up to the kitchen counter.

His hands began exploring me and I felt tugs of desire and heat in my belly. He ran a hand over my hip before trailing up and cupping my breast.

I gasped as his thumb rubbed over my hardened nipple. I heard his dark chuckle before he slipped my shirt off. It landed somewhere in the sink as Klaus leaned in to kiss me again.

I clenched him close, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I rubbed my lower body against him and Klaus growled in response. His lips left mine to trail down my neck.

Sighing, I tilted my head back and felt his teeth scrape along my pulse, which was hammering. I moaned and trembled. Then his mouth latched onto my breast as his other hand dipped into my pajama bottoms.

I cried out as his fingers brushed my core. My hands clenched Klaus's back and I felt my claws dug into his flesh. He groaned and tugged at my nipple with his teeth. His fingers slid into my panties and rubbed my clit slowly.

"_Klaus!_" I screamed. I moved my hips against his hand desperately. One finger slid inside me, coaxing my thighs apart as he stroked my wet walls. My breathing hitched and vision blurred as I felt an orgasm built up inside me.

Klaus added in another finger, stretching me. I gasped again, tearing at his back with my long nails.

"Anna," he moaned, before kissing me. His kisses became in sync with his pumping fingers and I felt myself begin to fall apart in his arms. They went deep, filling me completely and I arched my hips.

"Klaus," I said on a sob before my muscles clamped down on his fingers, hard. I groaned as waves of pleasure beat through me as I poured into his hand.

I nearly collapsed again Klaus, my breathing heavy. I felt a trickle of satisfaction along with a desire for more. I sat back to look up at Klaus. He stared at me heatedly, before removing his fingers. Without breaking eye contact, he licked them.

"What movie do you want to watch first?" he asked casually.

Ooo0ooO

We moved into the other living room, where the large plasma television was set up. Annabelle had made us cups of hot cocoa which she declared "a Christmas necessity". She added some Bailey's in the cups as well, giving me a slow smile.

We sat on the large leather couch and I turned on the television. I let Annabelle scroll through the channels before she found the holiday channel, which was showing a movie called "Christmas Vacation".

Annabelle seemed pleased as she curled into my side, sipping her hot drink. I put an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss in her hair. She smelled like flowers, like she always did. Nothing smelled more heavenly to me.

Once a few hours passed, Anna stood and stretched, declaring she was bored. I smiled up and her. Tugging her hand, I had her tumbling back onto my lap.

"Are you calling me boring?" I growled playfully in her ear. She squirmed and laughed.

"Oh no, definitely not," she teased. I kissed the side of her neck.

"Are you lying?" I asked in a heated whisper. I felt her pulse pick up.

"No," she said, struggling again. I kissed her collarbone softly.

"I think you are," I declared, pinching her gently under her ribs. She flinched and laughed again.

"Don't tickle me!" I grinned at her and began poking her side. She giggled and wiggled out of my grasp. I stood and stalked towards her. I lunged and she shrieked, running.

I caught her before she could dash out of the room, tossing her gently back onto the couch. I covered her before she could move. I heard her gasp right before I claimed her lips.

The gasp turned to giggles while I tickled her stomach. She squirmed under my hands, driving me crazy as she rubbed against me. I felt myself harden and I captured her hands to pin them above her head.

Her eyes met mine, turning a deep slate color as they burned with desire. She lifted her hips to rub herself against me and I groaned.

A knock sounded from the front door and I groaned again, burying my face in Anna's shoulder. She laughed loudly, sighing.

"I swear to God, we need a Keep Out sign or something," she said, before shoving at me to get off her.

"I couldn't agree more," I muttered darkly. Annabelle chuckled as she moved to go answer the door.

I heard Charlie greet her and sighed, pushing at my hair. I stood up and walked to the front door to greet my mate's brother.

"Charlie," I said easily. Charlie gave me a smile, eyeing both of us skeptically. Anna tugged at her mussed hair again and I saw Charlie's eyes narrow very slightly. I cleared my throat a little and shot him a dirty look.

"Anyway," Charlie said, shifting uncomfortably. "I just wanted to drop this off." He handed Anna a brightly wrapped package with a red bow on top.

"A Christmas present!" she exclaimed, grinning. Then she turned to hand it to me. "Hold onto this, I'll be right back." She darted off and I looked at Charlie uneasily.

"You hurt her, I kill you," he stated calmly, almost casually. But the look in his eyes was anything but casual. I nodded.

Annabelle came back with a gift in her hand, which she handed to Charlie. Charlie smiled broadly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," he said.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas? You're not spending it alone are you?" Anna demanded, placing her hands on her slight hips.

"No… I ah, sort of have a date." I raised a curious brow and looked down at Anna. She ignored me while she watched her brother with narrowed eyes.

"Dr. Fell?" she asked. I frowned at her tone, it was quite _jealous_ but she obviously wasn't pleased with the idea.

"Uh, yeah," Charlie replied. His eyes flickered to me pleadingly. I gave him the smallest smile before placing a hand on Anna's tense shoulders.

"Come now, sweetheart, every man is entitled to dinner with a beautiful woman," I said. Anna gave me a baleful look.

"She's my doctor," she said with a pointed glare. I laughed, rubbing her back.

"So she's beautiful as well as intelligent. You should be congratulating your brother, not scolding him like a child," I said calmly. Anna held her glare for a moment then she sighed. She looked over at her brother.

"He's right, as much as I hate to admit it. You have fun." Charlie looked at me over Annabelle's head and a moment of masculine understanding passed between us, which I acknowledged by inclining my head slightly.

"I will," Charlie said with a relieved grin.

"We should all have dinner together," Anna suggested, looking at me. "Christmas Day dinner, tomorrow night." I nodded.

"Certainly," I agreed, nodding at Charlie.

"Sounds good," Charlie replied. He then stepped forward to hug his sister then shake hands with me. He left with a wave and Anna shut the door, leaning against it.

"I need some air," she said suddenly, throwing the door back open. I followed her as she walked into the woods. Anna shifted easily but didn't run off. She stretched her four legs, digging her paws into the earth.

I followed her example, shifting into a gray wolf. Anna stepped next to me and nuzzled my jaw. I nudged her back then poked her side with my muzzle. She nipped playfully at me before loping off.

I chased after her and we ran to and alongside the river side by side. It was twilight and the sun was turning a deep rosy gold color. I looked over at Anna and into her shining gold eyes. She yipped and made a long loop to turn around. She stopped and I saw her paws flexing in the dirt. Her eyes met mine and flashed with challenge.

Understanding her message, I lined myself up directly beside her. When she yipped again, we both took off as fast as we could.

Being a Hybrid, I was naturally faster than any werewolf but I was surprised by Annabelle's speed and grace. She flew over the ground, barely touching it with her paws. Her long, lithe body darted in and out trees easily, leaping over fallen trunks and rocks with ease.

When we hit the path that lead back to the mansion, Anna dug in and began to pull up alongside me. I heard growls rumbling in her chest and her eyes met mine briefly in a hot glare.

Stretching out, I ran full out, covering the ground with rapid leaps. Anna managed to keep up, keeping her nose level with my shoulder.

When we reached the drive up to the mansion, she shifted back but she kept running. I did that same, flashing to the front door moments before she did. She nearly slammed into me so I grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

Her breaths were coming in short, harsh pants and her face was flushed. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders in disarray. I chuckled softly as I pulled out a few leaves from her tangled curls.

"Damn Hybrid," Anna muttered, giving me a smile even as she glared. I opened the door so we could get out of the cool winter air.

Suddenly, Annabelle turned and leaped into my arms, kissing me fiercely. I clasped her hips and groaned in shock and pleasure. She pulled away just as quickly and gave me a devilish smile.

"No more interruptions," she said simply. I couldn't answer as I felt a hot wave of desire wash over me. I tightened my grip on her hips and knew my eyes flashed gold. Her eyes turned colors in response. She leaned in so her lips were pressed against my ear.

"Wait in the other room," she ordered quietly. Slithering out of my grasp, she smiled secretively again before walking upstairs.

Ooo0ooO

After taking a quick shower, I pulled a brush through my hair. I tamed my curls until they spilled down my back in chocolate waves. I put on a little make up, just some mascara and lip gloss.

Then I put on my secret weapon. I stared at myself in the mirror, barely recognizing myself.

The woman staring back was slim, with subtle curves. Her skin was fair and smooth, like pale silk. Curls framed her face, emphasizing her large gray eyes and full lips. She wore a lacy white teddy, with thin white stockings on her legs, the lace hugging her upper thighs. She looked like a seductive, yet innocent, angel.

I slid on matching heels and turned to look at myself at every angle.

"Watch out Klaus, here I come," I murmured quietly to myself. I felt my heart begin to hammer with nerves, so I took a deep breath to steady myself before walking out of the room.

Klaus was sitting on the leather couch in the living room, leaning forward to rest his arms on his thighs. His hands dangled down between his thighs as he stared into the flames, obviously lost in thought.

He turned when he heard me walk into the room. His eyes widened immensely and I heard the quiet catch in his breath.

I walked over to him, watching him. I felt powerful, female, thanks to the look of utter shock and desire in his eyes.

"Well?" I asked in a teasing whisper, turning in a circle. I heard Klaus swallow slowly.

"Annabelle," he whispered huskily. He stood and walked over to me. the flames danced in the reflection of his eyes, but they didn't match the heat blazing within them.

"You take my breath away," he murmured, tracing my cheek. I barely repressed a shiver at his simple touch.

"I want you, Niklaus," I said quietly, meeting his eyes. "I want all of you."

Klaus stared at me, his eyes a torrent of dark blue and fierce gold. "Are you sure?" he asked in a restrained voice. I stepped forward so our chests brushed lightly. I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck and I kissed him. Pulling back, I placed my mouth against his ear.

"Make love to me," I requested. I felt a tremor pass between Klaus and I.

With ease, Klaus scooped me into his arms Rhett Butler style. I felt my heart roll in my chest as I stared into his beautiful eyes.

Klaus carried me up the stairs but instead of taking me to my own room, he paused in front of the door I assumed lead into his bedroom. He kissed me briefly.

"I want you in my bed," he whispered. I shivered while he opened the door. Klaus set me down and I walked forward a few steps.

Out of all the time I had lived here, I had never been in his room. It was decorated with crimsons, golds and blacks. It suited him, with its quiet and elegant taste.

I heard a fire begin to crackle and saw Klaus kneeling by the fireplace. He stood and our eyes met. The air became electrical as we stared at each other, our desire for each other tangible.

I waited for him to cross over to me, anticipation and nerves skimming along my skin. He walked over, reaching up to caress my cheek.

"I won't hurt you," he said gently. I smiled.

"I know," I replied. Klaus stared at me for a long moment; his eyes flashing gold before it was ripped back to reveal a deep, intense midnight blue.

Klaus leaned in and kissed me gently. With a sigh, I tilted my head back and lifted my arms around him. He stepped closer and placed his hands on my hips gently, caressing me through the lace.

I trailed my hands down his chest, bunching his shirt up so I could lift it over his head. I placed a hand against his lean chest, right over his heart. Leaning in, I kissed him gently.

Tracing my hands over his chest, I enjoyed his wiry muscles, stronger than they looked. Klaus trailed a hand over my shoulder, taking the strap of the teddy with it. He pushed the other strap off, kissing both of my shoulders.

Slowly, he pushed the material off my shoulder completely so it slithered to the ground. He eased back and looked over me with desire filled eyes. I stood in a lace bra and matching panties, along with the stockings.

"Beautiful," he murmured, tracing my bare skin. I shivered. I stepped out of my heels as Klaus drew me closer again.

His hands explored my body, sending waves of pleasure through me. He unclasped my bra and dropped it on the floor. Taking my breasts in his hands, he rubbed my nipples as he kissed me.

"Klaus," I sighed. Without replying, he lifted me into his arms. I felt him shift as he removed his own shoes and then he carried me to the bed.

Klaus laid me down gently on the crimson sheets, trailing his lips down my body. I gasped as he flicked his tongue over my breast. His teeth scraped down the valley between my breasts as he traced his mouth down my belly.

I arched up against his mouth, moaning softly. He moved so slowly, tracing over every inch of me.

Rolling him over, I kissed him before leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. He watched me with heated eyes.

With some hesitation, I moved my hands to the buckle of his belt, undoing it slowly. I pulled his pants off his hips and down his legs.

Straddling him, I felt that he was hard, which only aroused me more. I leaned down and kissed him, allowing him to roll me onto my back again.

Klaus parted my thighs gently and I gasped when he pressed a kiss to my inner thigh, right above the stocking. He slid down my legs and grasped the thin lace, pulling it down the length of my leg slowly. He did the same for the other leg before crawling back up my body, nestling himself between my legs.

He kissed me, nibbling my lips. I parted them and his tongue slid along mine. I groaned and gripped his hips. He rocked against me and I arched against him, moving instinctively.

His hand trailed down my side, sliding into the lace panties. I inhaled sharply as I felt him tease my entrance. His thumb rubbed my clit and my hips rolled against his hand.

With his other hand, Klaus slid the panties down my legs. He stopped to look at me for a long moment. His eyes were dark, hot, and I didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment at my nakedness.

"Beautiful," he repeated.

Then he parted my thighs again, pressing another kiss to them. I gasped as he trailed his lips down to my core. I felt myself growing wetter and wetter as his mouth brushed over my slit.

I cried out when he used his mouth on me, writhing uncontrollably. His tongue pressed inside me as his hand rubbed my clit in slow, slow circles.

I felt the orgasm building up in my gut and I screamed as it swept through me, carrying me to the sky.

Desperate, I rolled Klaus on his back, kissing him fiercely. I trailed my lips down his body, enjoying how he moaned with pleasure.

I tugged at his briefs, pulling them away. His hard shaft was beaded with moisture.

Relying on instinct, I ran my tongue down his length. Klaus gave a strangled gasp. Nerves disappeared as I took him into my mouth.

"_Annabelle,_" Klaus hissed. I worked at him with my mouth, as his hips pumped in time with me.

Suddenly, I found myself pinned under Klaus, whose eyes were a bright gold. I growled and felt the wolf surged forward too.

_Mine_, I thought fiercely.

Klaus then kissed me, his tongue intertwining with mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and relished in it. I moved against him, wanting more.

"Please, Klaus," I begged. He moved slowly, our skin brushing intimately. I shivered at the electric shivers going down my spine.

I felt him line himself up with my entrance, the tip of his shaft pulsing against me. I parted my legs slightly.

"I trust you," I whispered. Klaus groaned, taking my mouth again. He pushed forward gently. He moved in and out slowly, stretching me completely. I felt some pain once he entered me fully, which quickly melted away into pleasure.

"I love you," Klaus whispered against my lips. I groaned as he began to move. With every thrust, I felt myself climbing up and up. I clawed at his back, encouraging him to move faster.

Soon his movements were hard and fast, and I felt the wolf starting to spring free. I snarled softly, claws digging into my mate's back. I saw Klaus's fangs between his lips before they clashed with mine.

Klaus's lips left mine to trail down my neck. I tilted my head back encouragingly.

"Please," I hissed. I felt his hesitation before he bit down on my neck. I cried out and moaned with pleasure. Growling, I felt the wolf urge me to mark him as well. He was mine, he belonged to _me. Only me._

With a snarl, I bite down on Klaus's neck. He thrusted forward and groaned. He pushed in and out of me rapidly as we climbed to the peak.

His hand trailed down and cupped my bottom, lifting me off the bed slightly. He slid out before thrusting back into me, hard. I bit down harder on his neck in ecstasy.

Then I was thrown over the edge, as waves of pleasure and heat poured over me, stronger than before.

"_Klaus!_" I screamed, digging my claws into his back harder. He moaned my name before thrusting into me one last time.

Klaus collapsed against me, his breaths coming in rapid pants. I felt my heart knocking against my ribs and I shivered from the aftershocks of orgasm.

"I love you," I whispered. Klaus rolled me to the side, pulling me against his chest.

I tumbled into sleep before I took my next breath.

Ooo0ooO

I watched Annabelle as she slept. The room was dark, since the fire had faded to embers. The moonlight filtered in, framing her in its white shadows.

Her curls spilled over my pillow, and her skin was flawless. Her lips were parted slightly at every gentle exhalation, and her eyelashes brushed her cheekbones.

She was my sleeping angel. I traced her cheek softly; unable to believe this beautiful creature was truly mine. She had given me such a precious gift, and she had chosen me.

She shifted a little and her hand curled on the pillow next to her face. I blinked in shock as I saw the marks of the soul bond etched over her white skin. Looking down at my arm, I saw the gray line staining my own wrist.

_Curious_, I thought. Was the mark showing since we had made love? Or because we had drank each other's blood?

I shivered at the memory. Her blood had tasted like salt and earth, as well as wildflowers. The mark had faded from her neck, but it was still there in a sense. I had been surprised when she had marked me as well, but felt a twinge of smugness from being branded as hers.

I pulled her closer and heard her content sigh as she cuddled closer. I listened to her heart beat, slow and steady, until it soothed me to fall asleep.

When I woke up, Anna was lying on her back. She looked serene in her sleep. Her tongue flicked out and moistened her lips. She shifted a little.

"Klaus…"

A wave of desire overcame me at her sleepy whisper. I leaned over and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and they were a soft, cloudy gray.

"Hey there," she murmured with a smile. I smiled.

"Hello love," I said quietly. Anna watched me for a moment, before opening her arms to me.

I kissed her again, rolling on top of her. She was already wet and ready, and I moaned against her lips.

I slid inside her, relishing in the feeling of her damp walls clenching me tightly. I moved in and out of her slowly, taking her gently in the pale morning light.

Time passed as we watched each other, moved with each other. Finally, we reached the peak and Annabelle whispered my name as she tightened around me. I released myself deep within her, kissing her softly.

Rolling on my back, Anna curled against me, resting her head against my chest. I ran a hand down her hair.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" I asked. Annabelle chuckled.

"Better than all right," she replied. She placed her chin on my chest so she could smile into my eyes.

"Merry Christmas," she said, pressing a kiss to my lips. I tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Annabelle," I murmured.

Once we managed to get out of bed, Anna led me downstairs. She cooked us breakfast. I gazed at her while she worked. She looked so beautiful with her hair curling wildly, her cheeks tinged pink. Happiness glowed from her like the sun, filled the room and myself.

"So what's up with this?" Anna asked suddenly, lifting her wrist to study the soul bond mark.

"I'm not sure, honestly," I admitted. Her eyes met mine steadily.

"Do you think it's because of the blood?" she asked. I shrugged, biting into the waffles she made both of us.

"It seems like the most reasonable explanation," I replied. Anna _hmph_ed before taking a bit from a slice of bacon.

Once we finished eating, Anna drew me into the living room. She sat me down on the couch and instructed me to close my eyes. I did what I was told and heard her walking away. My ears pricked at the sound of crinkling paper and returning footsteps.

"Hold out your hands," Anna ordered. I did so, and felt her drop a wrapped gift into my palms. Opening my eyes, I saw a rectangular present wrapped in bluish silver wrapping paper.

"What is it?" I asked. Anna laughed and shook her head at me.

"Open it," she said. I pulled off the shiny paper and opened the box.

Nestled inside laid a leather bound journal, with a fountain pen and a smaller box. I lifted out the smaller box and opened it as well. Inside was a ring, composed of silver lines wrapped around in a Celtic knot.

"There's a lot of meaning behind them," Anna said quietly. "But from what I can tell, it means forever love mostly." I looked up and stared into her eyes. She smiled.

"And the journal is for all those dark, brooding thoughts that get stuck up in that head of yours," she finished. I took her hand, pulling her onto my lap. I kissed her gently.

"Thank you," I whispered. She pressed her forehead against mine.

"You're welcome." Looking down, I slid the ring onto my middle finger. It gleamed in the sunlight.

"I have something for you as well," I said, lifting her off my lap and placing her on the couch besides me.

"Close your eyes," I requested with a smile. Anna smiled in return and closed her eyes obediently.

Fetching what I needed, I instructed her to open her eyes. When she saw what I was holding, she gasped and her eyes widened.

The canvas I held depicted a painting of the river- our river- at sunset. The sky bled with golds, pinks, purples and blues. The forest was shadowy and green, the river a deep, shining blue. Sitting on its banks were two wolves- one a dark brown, the other a deep gray color. They sat side by side, gazing up at the sunset.

"Klaus," Anna whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It's my best work…all my best work seems to be of you. I have more in the other room," I told her. She looked up at me.

"Can I see them?" Placing the painting aside, I lead her into the drawing room. I showed her the painting of her sitting on the piano bench, along with another of her in her wolf form.

The last one was of her standing in the meadow of tall grass, her eyes closed and head tilted back to the sky.

Annabelle turned to me, eyes filled with tears. "Klaus, I don't know what to say." I took her into my arms and held her, rubbing her back.

"You don't have to say anything, sweetheart."

Ooo0ooO

Once Klaus and I cleaned up a little, I began cooking Christmas dinner. I called Charlie to tell him to come over at seven.

Klaus helped me with cooking the honeyed ham, while I cooked the vegetables. Once the ham was in the oven, I began baking Christmas cookies and tarts.

Once everything was ready, I went upstairs to shower and change. I dressed in a soft red dress and heels. Klaus looked handsome in a button down and slacks.

Charlie arrived right at seven, wearing a black button down, a tailored jacket and dark jeans. I nearly laughed. My brother definitely had a style all his own.

We enjoyed dinner and each other's company. My heart lifted at the sight of Klaus and Charlie getting along so well. I really hoped they would become good friends, since that was exactly what both of my boys needed.

I served dessert and had both men groaning after the first bite. I grinned victoriously.

"Have you opened your gift yet, Anna?" Charlie asked, leaning back once he was full. I shook my head.

"Good! I haven't opened my gift either. Wanna do it together, like when we were kids?" Charlie asked brightly. I laughed.

"We're hardly kids now, Charlie," I said teasingly. Charlie shrugged and grinned.

"I am at heart," he quipped. Laughing again, we moved over in the living room. Klaus started a fire while Charlie and I settled down on the couch.

I opened my gift first and smiled at the charm bracelet that lay within the small box. It was on a thick silver chain, with a little wolf charms dangling from it. One wolf was running, the other howling, the other was sitting and the last was nuzzling another one.

"It suits you," Klaus said as he helped me put it on. I smiled at Charlie.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome!" I gestured for him to open his gift. When he did, he gawked at the worn book he held in his hands.

"Original Shakespeare plays?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I know how much you love Shakespeare," I said. Charlie got up and wrapped me in a tight hug. I held him back just as tightly.

"Thank you, Anna," Charlie murmured.

"Of course," I replied quietly.

After that, we enjoyed coffee in front of the fire. When midnight rolled around, Charlie stood to leave.

"It's so late though!" I protested. Charlie gave me a cocky grin.

"I can handle myself, besides I got a rental car, so no worries." I sighed and nodded.

Charlie left after saying good night and I turned to Klaus, who watched me with a quiet expression.

"Long day," I sighed, slipping off my shoes. Klaus stepped forward and took me into his arms. I sighed again, burying my face into his chest. His hands trailed up and down my back, and I felt a tug of need.

Pulling back, I leaned up to kiss Klaus. He kissed me back before lifting me ip into his arms.

Once he carried me back to his bedroom, we made love, slowly.

After, I lied in his arms. I played with his necklace while he played with my hair. I sighed contently.

"Thank you for the perfect Christmas," Klaus murmured. I smiled and tilted my head back so I could kiss him.

"I love you, Niklaus," I whispered. Klaus pulled me closer.

"I love you very much, my angel."

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	31. This Flesh a Tomb

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm having trouble getting onto my account here from my laptop, so I'm going to try to do this from my iPod... So bear with me if there's any mistakes, I'll fix them when my laptop or thee website decide to behave...**

Chapter Thirty One: This Flesh a Tomb

_"So put your hand in mine, never let go_

_Never wake up, 'cause I'm done with promises_

_I'm taking blood oaths_

_Feels like you could kiss my imperfections,_

_My imperfections away_

_And I would stand, stand by your side_

_Until the sun turns the sky_

_All the colors I see in your eyes…"_

Ooo0ooO

A few days later, I woke up with a sense of loss and coldness clawing in my chest. My eyes snapped open and I saw that Annabelle's side of the bed was empty.

Flinging out my senses- which proved unnecessary thanks to the soul bond- I felt her presence close by. I felt a certain peacefulness rolling through her, into me.

Getting out of bed, I saw the balcony door was open, letting in the cool night air. Annabelle was standing outside, leaning against the railing. She wore one of my shirts and a pair of skimpy shorts that showed off her slender legs. Her hair fluttered in the breeze as she gazed out towards the horizon.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist to draw her close to me. She sighed and leaned back against me, turning her face into the crook of my neck.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked. Anna rested her hands over mine.

"Just thinking," she replied. Then she gazed up at me, her gray eyes soft. "I just feel so at peace here… it's like a piece of me has been missing all along and now… I'm whole."

"You were missing something," I reminded her, tracing her bare wrist, along the blue lines of the soul bond. They seemed to be a permanent mark on our skin now- not that we minded.

Annabelle chuckled. "Yes, I was missing you. And now, I get to live in these beautiful woods with you… I got my brother back safe…" She trailed off.

I watched her patiently, since I knew by the slight uncertainty in her eyes and the frustrated grating of her teeth she had more to say. Anna turned to me, worry marring her pretty face.

"I'm just concerned about these dreams I've –we've- been having," she said abruptly. I looked out over the horizon for a moment before pulling her warm body closer. Lowering my head, I rubbed my cheek against hers.

"What ever for?" I inquired. Anna nudged me a little with her nose.

"You know why," she stated firmly. Looking into my eyes, she scanned my expression. "I don't know how you're feeling about your brothers not wanting to come back." I paused and considered it for a moment.

"I'm…disappointed. I thought they would be happy to come back, if given the opportunity," I said. Anna rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just disappointed?" I smiled sadly, which reflected the sadness pulling at my dead heart.

"No," I said simply. I felt Anna turn so her arms were around me as she pressed her cheek against my chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I rested my chin on top of her head.

"On a positive note, I have you," I murmured. I felt a surge of warmth and love from Anna's side of the soul bond.

"You'll always have me." I leaned back so I could lift her chin up, pressing a kiss to her lips. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Lifting Anna into my arms, I carried her into the bedroom, setting her down besides the bed. I reached for her, pulling off my shirt from her. I gazed at her, marveling in her beauty. Her skin was like white silk wrapped around her slim body, her curves subtle.

Anna stepped forward and kissed me and our tongues danced together lazily. Her hands rested against my chest, sliding down along my taut stomach. I groaned, feeling my arousal grow.

Removing the rest of our clothes, I laid Anna down on the bed. I lowered myself to her body, enjoying the friction of our naked skin sliding together.

Kissing Anna, I let my hands roam her body. Her rosy nipples hardened against my touch and I felt her arch herself against me.

"Klaus," she whispered huskily. I trailed down to her breasts before latching onto one of the pointy tips. I felt Anna's hands on my back, clenching me closer. I ground my hips into her and I heard her breath catch quietly.

With one smooth thrust, I entered her. I moaned and shuddered at the feeling of her velvet heat encasing me completely. Anna whimpered and rolled her hips, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Annabelle," I said softly, before taking her mouth. I moved slowly in and out of her. Anna moaned and her nails dug into my skin.

With one swift movement, I found myself on my back. Anna's lips attacked my own as she gripped my shoulders. She moved back a little so I could see her molten gold eyes, burning into mine.

Then it was all movement, hot, fast, slick. Her body rose and fell over mine, tightening around me. I groaned and gripped her hips, my claws exploding from their nail beds.

With every roll of her hips, I felt myself climbing this immense peak. Gripping Annabelle's hair, I yanked her down so our tongues could clash. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly sat up. Anna arched her back and gasped and I shuddered as her walls clamped down on me hard.

Annabelle made some noise between a groan and a growl, tilting her head back as she continued to ride me to finish. I kissed her hammering pulse, feeling my fangs slide into place. Anna's hands gripped my hair as she leaned in to kiss my shoulder.

Unable to resist the temptation, I bit down on her neck, relishing in the taste of her sweet blood. Anna cried out, before setting her fangs into my shoulder.

There was an intoxicating rush, full of colors and clashing feelings. I felt Annabelle's desire through the soul bond, matching my own. Finally, Anna and I tumbled over the peak. She cried out again, and I thrusted deep into her before emptying into her.

Annabelle collapsed against me and I drew her down to the bed again with me. She curled against me, her hand over my chest. I traced a hand down her hair, her back. I felt her shiver before she released a tiny sigh, before she fell back asleep against my shoulder.

Ooo0ooO

When I woke up a few hours later, I slid out of bed quietly. Itching to go running in the woods, I slipped on a simple gray dress, leaving my feet bare.

Quickly, I wrote a note to Klaus, who was still sleeping.

_Out for a run. Come and find me. –A_

Placing it on the pillow I abandoned, I kissed Klaus gently on the lips. He stirred, muttering something. Smiling, I grabbed my phone and slipped out of the room quietly.

Walking through the forest, I began playing music to keep me company. Pandora began playing alternative rock songs and I hummed along.

When I reached the river, I stopped to drink in the sights. The sky was a bright blue and mare tails streaked across the sky. The sun was warm, the breeze light. I inhaled, taking in all the scents around me, the pine and redwoods trees, the river, the rich soil, the scent of animals…

I felt my wolf stretch itself inside my inside, begging to burst free. I walked over to a tree with a worn out hole in its trunk and placed my phone inside, once I shut off the music.

Then I whirled and leaped, shifting midair before taking off along the river. I ran down the massive hill, circling to the quarry.

I enjoyed the rush of running on four legs, flashing so quickly I hardly touched the ground. I went past the quarry in a blur before I heard a familiar call.

Sliding to a stop, I spotted another brown wolf walking –possibly swaggering- over to me. My lips stretched back to reveal my teeth and my tongue lolled out in a semblance of a wolf smile.

Charlie wagged his tail good naturedly, his gold eyes clear and happy. He nudged me playfully with his shoulder and we walked side by side to the edge of the water in the quarry.

Charlie sat back on his haunches, not bothering to shift back. I mimicked his actions, glancing at my brother again.

I could feel the waves of contentment rolling off him and felt a surge of happiness. Charlie met my gaze and gave me a wolf smile, wagging his tail again. I barked a laugh at his expression- sometimes I swear Charlie _actually _believes he's a full blown wolf.

Charlie yipped at me and stood, motioning with his muzzle for me to follow him. I obeyed and he led me back up the hill, leading back towards my favored spot on the river.

I enjoyed the slow walk with my brother. We didn't need words to communicate; our thoughts were usually on the same wavelength, especially if we were in our wolf forms.

When we reached my spot, I saw Klaus standing underneath a tree, arms crossed over his chest. I felt a ridiculous burst of joy at the sight of him and I saw his lips curve in response.

Finally, Charlie and I shifted back, walking the rest of the way on two legs. Charlie greeted Klaus and casting a look over at me, waved goodbye for disappearing into the woods that led back into town.

The second Charlie disappeared; I dashed over to Klaus, leaping into his arms. He caught me with an exaggerated _oof_ and chuckled. I placed kisses all over his face affectionately.

"Hi," I said cheerfully, grinning down at him. Klaus's hands gripped my thighs tighter and I felt a jolt down to my core.

"Hello, sweetheart. Enjoying a rendezvous today?" I wiggled against him so I could press closer to him. Klaus inhaled sharply as I grounded against his crotch and I smirked mischievously.

"Oh yes," I giggled. Leaning down, I nipped at his bottom lip.

Before I could blink, I found myself pressed against a tree with Klaus's hard body pushing into mine. His eyes were swirling with gold desire and I bared my wickedly sharp teeth in a triumphant grin.

"You are my insanity," Klaus growled, kissing me fiercely. I arched my back, throwing my arms up to scratch at the tree bark. The song I had been listening to earlier flooded my mind as Klaus and I battled for dominance over the kiss.

_"The bite marks on my neck never felt so good_

_I'm losing control_

_And it's all I can not to black out_

_Fall in lust with you…_

_Your kisses infect me_

_This dark gift is loving you…"_

Klaus shredded my panties with his claws. I screamed as he plunged his fingers inside me. I twisted my body so we went crashing on the forest floor and I straddled Klaus. I tugged his jeans away, desperate for him. Before I could touch him, he had me flipped back over on my back. His eyes glowed as he half shifted- baring his fangs and trailing his claws down my trembling thighs.

_"And I'll never need to see the sun again_

_There's enough light in your eyes,_

_To light up our little world_

_So take me, take me away_

_Kill me slowly, I'll never be the same…"_

Flashing, Klaus pinned me against a tree again. He slammed inside me, taking me with hard, deep thrusts. I screamed and snarled as my wolf started springing free. My claws ripped into Klaus's shirt and backs, drawing blood as I marked him as mine. I rolled my hips, letting Klaus set the deliciously harsh pace.

_"And I feel immortal_

_And I want to make you feel the same_

_So stand by me as we immolate,_

_We can burn in each other's arms …"_

Klaus's claws dug into my hips before he set his teeth into my shoulder. I tilted my head back and bared my teeth to the sky, reviling in the feeling of him draining and filling me at once.

Blackness crept into my vision as the orgasm pounded through me, sending me into waves of ecstasy and pleasure. Klaus shouted my name and I screamed, which echoed through the forest.

With a few more thrusts, Klaus shuddered and groaned. He retracted his fangs from me and we held each other up while leaning against the tree.

Panting, I let Klaus take me into his lap as he sat down on the ground. My heart knocked fiercely against my ribs and I felt a smug smile creep across my lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Klaus asked quietly, running a hand down my back. I snorted, dropping my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said easily. I smiled up at him. "Better than fine."

"I should have… I didn't mean to be so…" I started laughing silently and Klaus glared down at me for a moment.

"Klaus," I said, kissing him gently. "I'm not that breakable." Klaus trailed a finger down my neck, along the fresh bite that was healing on my shoulder. His eyes were dark but I saw the gold flash briefly.

"Come on," I said, jumping up. "I don't know about you, but I could use I shower." The hungry look faded briefly from Klaus's eyes as he smirked at me.

"Are you going to share?" he asked huskily. I grinned at him.

"Maybe," I teased. Klaus chuckled and kissed me, before taking my hand so we could walk to the mansion side by side.

Ooo0ooO

When we reached our home, Annabelle went right upstairs to take a shower. I eyed her torn and dirty dress, which reminded me of what her clothes looked like when she first stepped foot in the mansion.

I smiled a little at that memory. So much had changed since then.

Walking upstairs, I heard Annabelle singing in the shower. I followed her voice into her bedroom, where the bathroom door was closed. I smelled the steam, the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo and her.

A thought trickled into my mind and I began taking off my clothes, leaving them in a heap in the middle of the bedroom.

Annabelle didn't hear me as I quietly entered the room. I saw her silhouette behind the shower curtain, and by her movements she was dancing along to the song she sang.

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

Pulling the curtain back, Annabelle froze. She stood with a comical sheepish expression on her face, eyes wide, her hands tangled in her foamy hair. I began laughing.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're singing in the shower?" Anna asked teasingly.

"I apologize," I chuckled. I stepped into the clawed footed tub, letting the hot water rush over my body. Anna pouted at me.

"What makes you think I'll forgive you?" she asked in a faux upset voice. I pulled her against me, laying my lips against hers.

"Good start," she murmured.

We took our time washing each other before it become too much for either of us to bear.

"I guess we're all clean now," Anna whispered throatily.

"Yes…" I started.

With a smirk, I lifted her up, sliding inside her slowly. She gasped and gripped my arms tightly.

"But first…"

Ooo0ooO

After a long -and very satisfying- shower, I got dressed again. Opting for black skinny jeans, a soft blue button down shirt and a matching pair of black flats, I brushed out my hair and did my makeup. I eyed myself in the mirror, keeping the makeup light and natural- just a little mascara and a touch of lip gloss.

"Going out, sweetheart?" I smiled at Klaus's voice behind me.

"Yes, I think I'll call April and ask if she wants to meet me at the Grill for a bite to eat. I just want to make sure she's okay after everything that happened…you know, with Jeremy," I explained.

"Ah yes, the fire," Klaus said. I nodded turning to face him, leaning back on the counter a little.

"That fire wasn't an accident, was it?" I asked. Klaus moved his shoulders and frowned.

"I am not sure. From what Rebekah has told me, the Gilbert boy was killed by Silas when they were going for the cure…"

"Poor Elena," I murmured. Klaus shook his head at me but said nothing. I arched a brow but let it go.

"Just be safe," Klaus requested. I smiled softly and walked over to give him a hug. He buried his face into my scented hair and sighed.

"I will," I promised. Klaus pulled back slightly to kiss me lightly.

"I love you," he whispered, running his knuckles down my cheek. I felt his warmth, his love, spread through me.

"I love you too."

After I called April, I got her to agree to meet me at the Grill at six. I sat in one of the booths as I waited for her to arrive. I watched Matt working and saw from time to time, a haunted look flickered over his face briefly.

"Anna?" I turned and saw Elena standing a few feet away. Her brown eyes met mine and I nearly flinched at the blank, _dead_ look in them.

"Elena! How…ah, how are you doing?" I asked. Elena blinked at me.

"Fine," she said in a flat tone.

"I heard about… I'm sorry." Elena shrugged. _Shrugged!_ I gawked at the vampire.

"Thanks," she replied in that monotone voice that had shivers skittering down my spine. What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, Damon appeared, taking Elena's arm in his grasp. He glanced over at me and for a long moment, our gazes clashed. Regret flickered in his eyes but was gone.

"Let's go," he said to his girlfriend. He led her away and out of the Grill. I stared after them but my thoughts broke when April walked through the door.

With one look, I stood up immediately and held my arms out to her. she rushed into them and began softly crying against my chest. I led her over to the booth and sat with her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"He's- he's _gone_," she stammered. "I- I just c-can't believe it!"

I soothed and coaxed the distraught girl for over an hour. I barely said anything; I just held her and let her weep and talk.

That's all I think I could've done.

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle returned a few hours later, the front of her shirt drenched with tears. I asked what happened and she explained she had seen April and the girl had been a wreck.

Anna herself looked tired and worn out, so I carried her to bed. I took off her clothes, leaving her in just a bra and a pair of panties. Shoving my hunger for her aside, I laid beside her and rubbed her shoulders.

Eventually, she fell asleep, curling against my side like she always does. I held her and stared into the shadows, wondering about the woman beside me.

Anna had such a big heart, one that loved fiercely and loyally. She was so strong and I admired her ability to carry the burden of her own past and pain while putting it aside to help others.

"Klaus?" she murmured sleepily as she shifted.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stay up all night thinking."

I chuckled and settled down, kissing her hair.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I'll try to upload the next one as soon as I can after I watch tonight's new episode! I'm excited!**


	32. In Pieces

**Author's Note: I have no words for that episode except BAD Klaus. Tsk tsk, having sex with Hayley. I'm obviously going to adjust what happened in the show a lot for this chapter… But oh well, if you want a visual of Klaus having sex, that episode pretty much sums up what I was driving at! (My poor ovaries.) Also, this chapter is going to be entirely from Annabelle's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty Two: In Pieces

_"There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith…_

_So I won't be the one,_

_Be the one to leave this in pieces_

_And you, you will be alone_

_With all your secrets and regrets_

_Don't lie…"_

Ooo0ooO

A few days later, reality came screaming back into our lives, bursting our bubble. I first noticed it when I saw Klaus slinking off to make or receive a few phone calls, ones were his voice was low and serious.

I tried to ignore it, dismiss it, but by the look in Klaus's eyes I knew- something was up and whatever it was wasn't good.

When I finally confronted Klaus about it, he explained everything to me calmly. I, on the other hand, was trying to control my raging emotions.

"You're going to protect _who?_" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips. I glared angrily at Klaus.

"Hayley, Tyler's-,"

"Werewolf girlfriend/friend whatever, I get it. _Why?_" I didn't like the feeling of jealousy and anger snarling in my stomach.

"I have my reasons."

"God _damn it_, Klaus! Don't you _dare_ do that to me!" I snapped, glowering furiously. His jaw clenched as his phone rang.

"What is it?" he snapped when he answered. His eyes locked with mine and I felt my rage meet his, resulting in a steel wall.

"By all means," I hissed, throwing my hands up and storming out of the room.

Klaus found me a few minutes later, standing by the front window. I saw him reach for me out of the corner of my eye and I jerked my shoulder away from him. Klaus huffed with annoyance.

"Sweetheart, please try to understand," he said. I bared my teeth.

"I understand perfectly. You're choosing to protect some werewolf slut because you want to find some vampire slut all for this _cure_."

"It's not that simple," Klaus sighed with exasperation. I whirled on him, eyes flashing.

"Then, _please do explain_," I growled. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have to go get Hayley to find out where Katarina is so I can destroy the cure before anyone tries to use it against me." I growled lowly.

"So you're choosing to trust _Hayley_? The girl who helped Tyler and your Hybrids turn against you? I thought I'd have to convince you not to kill her but now…" I gritted my teeth.

"Annabelle," Klaus said simply. I shot him a dirty look.

"I'm going with you," I declared. "I don't trust her, especially alone with you." Klaus's eyes filled with brief amusement.

"Are you going to protect me then?" he asked. I curled my lip, revealing my sharpening teeth.

"Damn straight."

A few hours later, Klaus and I drove out to a dingy truck stop out in the middle of nowhere. I sat stiffly in the passenger seat, trying not to claw at my black jeans.

When Klaus opened the door, there was an onslaught of scents, beer, sweat, gas, sex and bodily odor. I wrinkled my nose and winced.

"There's someone else here," Klaus murmured to me. "Go find Hayley and I'll circle around." Then he was gone. I growled but got out of the car.

I spotted the younger werewolf exiting the convenience store, looking around cautiously. She walked between two semis and I flashed in front of her. To her credit, she didn't start or even blink. Her green eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"You're Klaus's girlfriend, aren't you?" she asked. I straightened, trying to appear taller even though I was still a good four inches shorter than she was.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on my shoulder and spinned me around. A vampire lunged for my throat and I shoved him off me, his fangs snapping into empty air.

I snarled viciously, letting my old wolf instincts take over, glaring venomously at my immortal enemy. The vampire tried to flash around me, knocking me into one of the trucks, before throwing Hayley to the ground.

Klaus appeared out of nowhere, dragging the vampire away. His eyes were glowing gold and both sets of fangs were in place.

"Have a care, mate. That's no way to treat ladies," he said. He bit into the vampire's neck furiously. I thought he was going to kill him, until Klaus threw the vampire to the side. His eyes flashed to Hayley briefly before settling on me. He walked over and scanned me over.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded, taking a deep breath. My head hurt a little from slamming into the truck but the pain was rapidly fading away.

"You came," Hayley said out of the blue. I looked at her then back at Klaus, gripping his arm in confusion. He reached over and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Well you did say it was urgent," he replied. Hayley got up and dusted off her backside. I turned my head when I heard the vampire groan, before he flashed away quickly. Hayley's eyes followed him apprehensively.

"Oh don't worry about him," Klaus said easily. "He'll never make it through tomorrow night." I gaped at Klaus.

"What if there are more?" Hayley asked, shifting. I resisted the urge to stomp my foot.

"Is _anyone_ going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" I demanded. Klaus looked over at me and I felt his guilt in his gaze.

"I'm helping out Hayley here because she's tangled herself in matters that she can't deal with alone," he explained. He turned to face her.

"You were foolish enough to make the deal with Katarina Petrova. She used you to find the cure and now you're nothing but a loose end, you'll be lucky if she lets you live," he said, almost coldly.

"Klaus!" I snapped. "Stop being like that." I turned to face Hayley as well and I saw her green eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"Sorry about him," I said, glaring at my mate. Hayley laughed lowly.

"He doesn't beat around the bush," she commented. Then her gaze sombered. "You said you would protect me." Klaus took one meaningful step forward.

"And I will. Just as soon as you tell me everything you know about Katarina."

Ooo0ooO

Once we returned to the mansion, Hayley sauntered off into the downstairs guest room, saying she wanted to shower and rest for a little bit.

Klaus and I settled in the back room, I imagine to keep our ears open for any private conversations that Hayley might want to have. I settled into the leather couch, curling into myself as I watched the flames leap in the fireplace.

"What's in your mind, love?" Klaus asked. I shrugged, keeping my gaze passive. I felt Klaus sit beside me on the couch, his hand reaching for my chin so I was forced to meet his eyes. They were clouded with troubling thoughts, which I felt zipping along the soul bond. His anxiety, his guilt, his worry.

"Are you sure this is necessary? That this is a good idea? This is _Hayley_ we're talking about. She's not exactly trustworthy," I said, raising a brow.

"I need to get that cure and Hayley is the only one who can tell me where to find Katarina." Impatiently, I moved closer to Klaus and grasped his hands.

"I know, believe me, I know. I understand why you want to do this. I just don't think you realize what kind of consequences may happen," I explained. Klaus furrowed his brow but before he could open his mouth, a knock sounded from the side door. I frowned as Klaus got up to answer it.

When the door opened, Damon smirked at Klaus. Klaus frowned and I rolled my eyes and huffed with displeasure.

"Huh. What an unpleasant surprise," Klaus said. Damon swaggered into the room, giving me a knowing smirk before turning to face Klaus again.

"So I just came up with a list. It's called 'Things You Suck At'. Number one: Finding Katherine. Ever." I growled lowly and Damon turned a little to lift a finger to his lips then giving me a quick thumbs up sign. I gaped at his audacity.

"Number two: Covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley. Yeah, so… Where is she? What does she know about Katherine?"

"I should help you?" I wince slightly at Klaus's calm voice, the voice that was _too_ calm.

"Mmm," Damon hummed. Klaus moved forward a little, like a predator stalking its prey.

"After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room?" I narrowed my eyes at Damon's back, remembering how awful it must have been for Klaus to be stuck there with his brother's corpse just a few feet away.

"You might wanna prioritize, Klaus, you have much bigger problems. Katherine has the cure. My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Elena- everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine." I shifted on the couch and cleared my throat. Damon shot me an annoyed glance which I answered with a quick glare before looking at Klaus.

"You might want to consider this, you know," I said. "Even though I don't trust Damon anymore than I trust Hayley, it does seem like the better option," I said.

Klaus smirked at Damon before walking over to me to settle on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave Damon a baleful stare.

"Can't help you, mate. Hayley's off limits. All though I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katarina is… too bad for you I bit halfway through his neck so he probably won't have time for chit chat." I sighed sharply and shoved Klaus away, standing up to pace in front of the fire.

"_Stubborn_," I hissed under my breath. Damon chuckled.

"You think you would have figured that out by now," he commented. I shot him the finger as I paced, feeling waves of frustration and unease roll through me. I didn't like this situation at all and the pit in my stomach that was telling me something was going to go wrong kept growing with every minute that passed.

"Well since I'm not interested in making a deal with you, Damon, feel free to leave," Klaus ordered, leaning back against the cushions. Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus then me. I curled my lip at him.

Without another word, Damon turned his back to us and left. I flexed my hands into fists, grinding my teeth together. I felt the tension crackle throughout my body.

Just then, Hayley walked in through the doorway. Her hair was rumpled slightly and her eyes immediately latched on Klaus. I felt my wolf snarl on the inside, feeling a vicious sense of distrust towards the brunette.

I stopped and glared suspiciously at her. I didn't understand why I felt the urge to shift and tear her throat out and I trembled as I rooted myself to the ground. My nostrils flared as I scented her offending scent, making me bristle.

Hayley met my eyes and immediately her eyes were green-gold fire. Her lips curved as she moved her body with a sensual sway as she stood in the doorway. I clenched my fists and my claws dug into my palms, drawing some blood.

Klaus's eyes snapped over to me, inhaling sharply. I saw his hunger gleam in his eyes for a moment before it disappeared. In a flash, he was in front of me, holding out my hands. My palms were smeared with blood but the wounds were already healed.

"Annabelle?" he asked with concern coloring his tone. I yanked my hands out of his grasp.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I moved past Klaus, shoving him with my shoulder and I glared at Hayley as I passed, feeling the skin on my back tense when I was close to her.

Walking to the bathroom, I washed off my hands under the cool water. I looked up and was surprised to see my eyes were a swirling mixture of gray and gold. I sighed and closed my eyes, splashing water on my face. I didn't understand why my wolf was so near the surface around this girl.

Ooo0ooO

I managed to slip out of the house before Klaus noticed I was gone. Feeling a twinge of guilt, I sent him a soft nudge of reassurance through the bond. Immediately my wrist burned with concern and confusion. I didn't need to think hard about what Klaus was thinking.

_Where are you?_ screamed pretty loudly in my head. Not that I actually heard his voice- the bond didn't work that way (or maybe not yet?)- I just had a strong impression from his emotions searing through my veins.

Again, I sent him a wave of reassurance, hoping he would understand it meant I needed some time to collect my thoughts. There was a long pause before I feel the smallest prick of love, which efficiently tore at my heart.

I took to the trees, shifting, running towards the river. When I reached it, I shifted back. Gathering myself, I leaped into the tallest tree, climbing up its branches steadily.

I gazed out towards the slowly setting sun, admiring the sunburst of colors. Sighing, I dropped my gaze to the blue lines that tattooed my wrist. The mark started at the base of my hand and thick lines twisted and wove their way up my forearm before connecting an inch or two away from my elbow. I traced it with a nail absently.

As if he sensed it, I felt a ripple of unease through my body stemming from Klaus. I could feel his presence was still away at the mansion but he was desperately searching for me through the bond. I ignored him for a few moments, training my eyes back on the glowing sun.

Finally giving in, I jumped to the ground, landing on the balls of my feet. I couldn't hide out in the woods forever because I was apprehensive about confronting the other female werewolf who was currently eyeing my mate like he was a slab of meat she wanted to gobble up.

A snarl rumbled through my chest as I shifted, running back towards the house. I felt determined to protect Klaus and no she bitch was going to stand in my way.

Ooo0ooO

I slunk into the house, with my wolf barely contained. I had a feeling my eyes were more gold than gray still as I walked into the large dining room to find Klaus and Hayley eating like they were old friends.

Klaus glanced over at me, his eyes cool but from the flurry of emotions that were slamming against my chest; he was anything but cool on the inside. I held his gaze for a moment before focusing on Hayley. She was leaning forward, swirling a glass of wine nonchalantly.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," she drawled. I clenched my jaw and with purpose in my step, I strode over to Klaus before sitting down on his lap. He seemed a little surprised for a brief moment but then put his arms around me. I shot Hayley a pointed look and got a raised brow in return.

"As I was saying," Klaus began. "I'm the only one who can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate." I watched Hayley with sharp, suspicious eyes, keeping track of her every move. She leaned back and gave Klaus a dismissive shrug. I rested my hands on top of Klaus's arm that was draped over my lap, fiddling with his shirtsleeve. I felt him nuzzle my shoulder before resting his chin there, watching me with his deep blue eyes.

"You two are awfully cozy," Hayley said, pursing her lips. "To be honest, it's kind of sickening."

"Jealous?" I retorted sharply. Hayley arched her brows and stood up slowly, stretching while her eyes latched onto Klaus.

"As if," she scoffed, before strolling out of the room. Before she disappeared, her eyes again searched for Klaus's, but when she saw he was still staring at me, I saw a flicker of resentment shadow her face briefly. I watched to smile smugly but instead stared her down until she was completely out of sight.

"Where were you, sweetheart?" Klaus asked in a very quiet voice. I glanced down at him.

"The river," I replied shortly. Klaus's hand moved, trying to take mine but I slapped it away. He pouted but I ignored him.

"What's wrong?" I closed my eyes and willed myself to not lose my temper. Impatience boiled under my skin.

"You know what's wrong," I said in a harsh tone. Klaus leaned forward a little to rest his forehead against my right shoulder blade.

"Annabelle-,"

"Klaus, please, not now," I urged. I stood, breaking myself from his grasp. I looked down at him and saw the blank, hurt look in his eyes before it froze away under a layer of blue ice.

"Very well," he said stiffly, standing and striding out of the room. I rubbed my forehead and lolled my head back, taking a deep breath.

Then I walked out of the room to find Klaus and Hayley.

Ooo0ooO

When I entered the drawing room, I saw Hayley shifting through Klaus's paintings with an air of distaste. I felt every muscle in my body tense as she carelessly moved and shoved aside the canvases as if they were nothing but trash.

Klaus was equally as tense, his hand movements depicting his lack of words as Hayley continued to go through his paintings in her indelicate manner.

"Hate that. Too much. I don't get that. Mmm. I don't care…" Hayley said out loud. Then she approached a smaller painting set on the table.

"Hmm. This one… doesn't make me want to puke," she commented, flashing it to us. I immediately stepped forward and snagged it from her, growling sharply.

The smaller canvas depicted a colorful, blended background, like the sky at sunset. The foreground was black and shadowy, with a twisted tree and a lone man in its shadow. I had found it a few days before and loved it almost as much as the paintings Klaus had given me for Christmas.

"Why did you paint it?" Hayley asked, leaning against the table. I stepped away from her, instinct aligning me in front of Klaus.

"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child I had neither a sense for the world nor my place in it but art taught me that if one vision could be achieved by sheer force of will… the same is true of life. Provides one refuses to let anything stand in one's way," Klaus explained calmly. He stepped forward and plucked the painting out of my hands and set it aside. Hayley raised an impassive brow and gave him an unimpressed look.

"So this is your thing? Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" Hayley's green gaze focused in on me. "Is that what he did with you to get you to sleep with him?"

All the rage that had been bubbling under my skin all day snapped. With a vicious snarl, I lunged for the girl. My claws were unsheathed as I slashed her cheek, cutting it open to the bone. She cried out, in pain and in anger. Her now gold eyes swung back at me and she growled. I moved my mouth and bared my long, sharp fangs before snarling furiously.

Hayley lunged and knocked me to the ground. In a flash, I had her off me and my claws tore at her back, shredding her shirt and back. She cried out and swiped at me, tearing across my chest.

A loud, chilling snarl echoed through the room, and Hayley and I froze. Klaus suddenly threw Hayley aside, snarling again. His eyes were a bright, angry gold and his fangs were exposed. He crouched in front of me and gave Hayley a low warning growl.

Hayley panted, eyeing Klaus warily. Her eyes cooled off and she straightened, wiping at the blood on her cheek.

"If you think hurting my mate will convince me to let Tyler live, you are sorely mistaken," Klaus said in a cold, cold voice. "Then you'll never have a chance for your little happily ever after with him…Not that you have one with Caroline in the way." I watched Hayley before looking down at the claw marks on my chest. They were healing but the shirt was ripped and bloody. Hayley's, however, was completely torn and ruined.

"I don't know, he might have left Caroline for me if I used the cure to kill you." "You know if Tyler has even half your resolve he may actually make it through the year."

Hayley shook her head, wiping her cheek again. "Doesn't take resolve. It takes allies. A network of people willing to do anything for you, including chasing down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine escaped you all this time."

"Perhaps you know the names of Katarina's special little helpers," Klaus said, as he reached back to draw me to his side.

"Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you." Klaus and I glanced up sharply at Hayley. She shrugged impassively. Then she looked down at her ruined shirt.

"So can I borrow a shirt from someone or what?"

Ooo0ooO

Klaus sent Hayley back into the other guest room with a change of clothes and orders to clean herself up. She obeyed with a roll of her eyes before giving me a dirty, hateful look. I snarled at her again, which had her skittering out of the room.

"Are you all right?" Klaus asked, turning to face me. He lifted a hand to the torn shirt and the healed skin underneath. I sighed at his soothing touch. With his other hand, he traced my cheek and I gave in, dropping my face into his palm. I looked at him and his eyes were blazing with fierce protectiveness. I found it even more soothing than his touch.

Then his cell phone went off, breaking the moment. Klaus answered and watched me as he listened. I heard Rebekah's voice on the other line, explaining something to Klaus.

"Thank you, Rebekah. Call me if anything else comes up," he said finally before hanging up. I looked at him with confusion.

"What was that about?" I asked. But Hayley entered the room before Klaus could answer me. He turned to face her, his eyes flat.

"My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead. So you're safe and free to go." Hayley shifted and pursued her lips.

"I _could_ be persuaded to stay… Maybe I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me," she proposed, lifting a brow suggestively. I narrowed my eyes at her as she turned to the small wet bar to pour herself a drink. She was now wearing a skimpy tank top of Rebekah's- since I had refused to give her any of my clothes.

"Well I'm sorry Hayley, but you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free," Klaus replied coolly. Hayley turned and pouted.

"Well then I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler…"

"Boo-fucking-hoo," I muttered under my breath. Klaus reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze while Hayley glared. I felt searing rage pierce through me again as I stared down the younger werewolf. Tension crackled through the air, which was unsurprising. Hayley and I were both Alpha females and putting them in the same room usually ended very, very badly.

Hayley decided to ignore me and turned back to pour another drink. I saw Klaus suddenly cock his head to the side. Then he was right behind her, inspecting something on her shoulder.

"What?" she demanded, moving to look at him.

"That mark. I've seen it before," Klaus murmured.

"Yeah, It's a birthmark people have those." Klaus shook his head and looked back at me.

"Annabelle, come here for a moment." I obeyed, suspicious. Klaus motioned for me to look at the smallish birthmark on Hayley's right shoulder blade. My eyes immediately narrowed. It seemed too familiar. I looked up at Klaus for an explanation.

"Why do I recognize it?" I asked.

"In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others. All from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana." Hayley jerked out of his grasp and walked away from us. She whirled back, her eyes glowing with warning.

"Don't lie to me. Not about this," she hissed.

"I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred," Klaus said, his voice hinting at something more.

"Tell me," Hayley demanded. Ignoring her, Klaus looked at me expectantly. Whatever the mark meant, it was obviously suppose to be significant to me in some way.

"Let me see it again," I ordered Hayley. The girl hesitated and then walked over to me, baring her shoulder. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I snapped a picture of it. Narrowing my eyes, I went with my gut and sent it to Charlie, then called him.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, I just sent you a picture. Do you recognize the mark?" I heard Charlie fumbling with his phone and there was a few seconds of silence. Then I heard him suck in a breath.

"Anna," he said urgently. "I recognize it too."

"From what?" I asked.

"Grandpa's journal." My eyes widened. I turned my back to Klaus and Hayley to look into the fireplace blindly.

"The same journal that told us about our bloodline? Why would it be in there?" I asked, confused.

"Anna, that's the mark that was passed down through a clan of werewolves from the South… which were a rival pack to us, all the way back to the Original Pack." My eyes widened further and I stiffened.

"What are you saying Charlie?"

"I'm saying the story says that the guy who became the Original Werewolf had a brother, who betrayed his family and ran off and started a pack of his own. This bloodline split from ours and all the wolves that descended from it all carry this exact mark on their shoulder." I blinked in disbelief.

"Thanks Charlie," I said weakly.

"What is this all about, Anna?" he asked, worry clouding his tone.

"I'll explain later. I have to go." I hung up and turned slowly back to Klaus and Hayley.

Hayley was eyeing me with suspicious, yet wide, eyes, with a shocked expression. Klaus met my gaze and I knew. I knew he knew the whole story about the bloodline that Hayley came from, as well as my own.

"Well," Hayley said, breaking the silence. "This is awkward."

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! More to come later… Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	33. Reverse This Curse

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be from Klaus's POV… Get ready kids, we're going back in time!**

Chapter Thirty Three: Reverse This Curse

_"I live too fast and I know I will lose her_

_But there is an option, to die is to live in her head…_

_So I'll hang on, never let go_

_So this goes out to the ones that fall in love_

_And to the girl that filled my dark…_

_One last chance to reverse this curse…"_

Ooo0ooO

When I managed to get Hayley out of the mansion, I went to find Annabelle. I found her in the second living room, playing the piano. Her eyes stared out the front window, lost. It struck me how tired she looked. With Hayley around, both of us hadn't had the chance to sleep for the past few days.

I leaned against the doorframe and watched her. Her slim fingers danced over the keys gracefully, a sad tune spilling out into the air. It pulled at my heart, knowing many of the songs she played were sad ones that reflected her cloudy mood.

Walking over to the bench, I sat down next to her. I moved to brush the hair off her shoulder and was shocked when she moved away from my touch. Her eyes met mine, distress filling their dark gray depths.

"What's wr-…" I trailed off. Anna's expression flickered briefly. She went back to her song, her eyes now fixed on the keys.

"In my grandfather's journal," she began, her voice slow and steady. "He talked about the Original Werewolf, William Davis and how he asked the first witch to change his family into werewolves to save them from a plague. The price was that every full moon they would have to change, even if it was against their will. That's how the werewolf bloodline started." Her gray eyes turned back to me.

"There was another story that was passed along by my family about the Original pack. It tells of how William's younger brother, Samuel, turned his back on his family and began his own bloodline. All of his descendents are from the Original bloodline, but since Samuel had forsaken the Davis's name, they never were pure blooded werewolves. Charlie and I are the only ones left who descend from the true Davis bloodline… And until now, we never knew there were any descendents from Samuel's." Her words slowly began to sink in.

"You and Hayley are related," I stated, though the question was implied. Anna's eyes drifted away again.

"Yes, in a sense we are. Extremely distant cousins… but nonetheless, we come from the same blood." I stared at Anna, my mind catapulting back into the past.

Ooo0ooO

**[972 A.D.]**

After Henrik's death, tension between our village and the neighboring werewolf clan was thick. I never strayed near our borders, guilt weighing my heart down.

Rebekah tried to console me but I shrugged her off. I spent my time alone, avoiding Mikael and my mother at all costs. Elijah and Finn kept watch over me from a distance but never tried to approach me. Kol kept to the huts with our mother.

One night, I was walking through the huts when I heard a woman's scream. I dashed towards the sound and came across a large man clenching a woman, biting viciously into her shoulder.

Lunging, I managed to throw the man off of her, catching her before she could fall to the ground. The man whirled and faced me. I was shocked when I saw his eyes were glowing gold and his teeth were long and sharp.

"Samuel!" I turned at the bellow and saw an equally large man running towards us.

"William, come to join me for a night run?" the first man drawled. I turned to see his eyes cool, changing into a bright hazel-green color.

"Samuel, what have you done?" the other man, William, demanded. His gray eyes were furious.

"Just having some fun, brother," Samuel answered nonchalantly. The woman in my arms moaned and both of the men turned their gaze towards me.

"Take her home," William ordered. I obeyed, picking her up. As I walked away, I heard the men arguing.

"You know it's strictly forbidden to bite anyone from this village! Mikael will start a war if he hears what you have done!"

"Let him! Let's see if he'd dare challenge us, especially after he finds out I killed his poor little Henrik." The blood in my veins froze at Samuel's gloating words.

Ooo0ooO

I snapped back when I felt Anna's hand cover mine. She looked at me questioningly.

"Klaus, do you know about Samuel and William?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Back when my family and I were living in the Old World, just after Henry's death, I came across a man attacking a young woman. That man ended up being Samuel. He was confronted by William and I heard him confess to killing my brother." Anna gasped, her eyes going wide.

"After that, Samuel kept changing people from our village, drawing them away. I never knew he was building up his own pack until one day war broke out. Mikael lead our village against the pack, and there was great loss on both sides of the battle. Samuel ended up being banished by his own father and family and ran off with the survivors of his new pack. Soon after we left the Old World, since the pain and suffering we endured there was too much too bear." Anna sat still as stone on the bench, her eyes flickering.

"Throughout the years, I came across werewolves whose bloodline would be traced back to Samuel, since they all bore that birthmark. The biggest clan began gathering in the South, where Louisiana is now, changing people to fight against the growing numbers of vampires in the area. It has been quite some time since I've met a werewolf with that mark until…"

"Until Hayley," Anna finished. I nodded. She shifted in her seat, sighing.

"We have to tell her," Anna said. "She deserves to know, despite everything." I scoffed and stood, pacing.

"Being a descendent of Samuel's is nothing to take _pride_ from," I growled. Anna stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my arm. She looked at me patiently.

"I know you hate Samuel, Klaus, but Hayley should know about the werewolves she comes from. Even though I hate her and she probably hates me too, it's the right thing to do." I looked into her eyes and same they were direct, honest.

"The right thing to do," I repeated, remembering those words being said to me a very long time ago from a man with gray eyes…

Ooo0ooO

**[972 A.D.]**

William Davis stood in front of Mikael, his massive arms crossed over his chest as he regarded the smaller man with calm gray eyes.

"Why should we negotiate peace with you now, William? After everything your family has done to my family, this village…"

"Like I said Mikael, Samuel has been banished, along with all the people he has changed. There is no reason for this war to continue," William said firmly.

"Are you sure he will never return?" Mikael asked. William nodded slowly and for a brief, brief second, I saw the regret and pain flash in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Yes. It was the right thing to do," William stated. He turned a little to face the entire village. His gaze focused in on my family, who were all standing around Esther.

"I cannot take back what my brother has done to your family or to this village, but from day forth there will be no more violence. My clan will move on and will never return. That is a promise we intent to keep."

Ooo0ooO

I looked down at Annabelle. She gave me a small smile, lifting a hand to my cheek. I leaned into her touch and sighed deeply.

"Very well," I said. Anna's eyes softened. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to my lips. I took her into my arms slowly, running my hands up and down her back. She pulled away to look back into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been so on edge," she said. "I didn't mean to take it out on you." I smiled and rested my forehead against hers.

"I understand, sweetheart," I murmured. Anna's hands stroked my neck as she sighed.

"I hate knowing that one of my ancestors did that to your family," she admitted softly. "Almost as much as I hate knowing I'm related to that little bitch." I chuckled quietly and tightened my hold on her.

"There's nothing you can do to change the past, darling." Anna's eyes focused on mine.

"But you still carry that pain and guilt in your heart from Henry's death. Klaus, it wasn't your fault." I closed my eyes as Anna buried her face into my neck, holding me close. Her love washed over me, so strong I believed it really could heal all the scars that I carried from the past. Perhaps it could.

I didn't answer her; I simply picked her up and carried her away in my arms. She wrapped herself around me, whispering my name.

Once we reached my bedroom, I laid her down gently against the crimson pillows. She watched me with soft gray eyes as we slowly undressed each other. There was no heat, no fire. We took our time enjoying each other in the pale sunlight.

When I finally entered her, her hands slid up my arms to clench my neck, pulling me down. Her lips met mine in a slow, easy kiss. I moved within her, our eyes locked. There was no hint of gold in those gray depths, just gentle, gentle love.

And when we finally reached the peak, I fell into those eyes.

Ooo0ooO

While Annabelle slept against my chest, I let my thoughts drift back in time. I remembered the last time I saw Samuel, a hundred years after he was banished….

Ooo0ooO

**[872 A.D.]**

A hundred year after leaving the Old World, Rebekah, Elijah and I found ourselves alone in the world. Mikael never stopped trying to find and kill us, and Finn, Kol and our mother had disappeared.

"Perhaps he finally gave up on looking for us," Rebekah said. "We could start having a somewhat _normal_ life."

"We will never be completely safe if Mikael is still alive," Elijah replied gravely. Rebekah pouted and turned her baby blue gaze to me.

"Nik, please, can't we just have _fun_? I'm sick of being so scared!" I sighed.

"Rebekah, don't act so childish. We all need to protect each other," I told her. Rebekah huffed and flipped her long blonde hair.

We travelled through small towns, keeping to ourselves, feeding as little as possible to not draw the attention of others.

One day in the woods of what would become South Carolina, we ran into a large pack of werewolves. Elijah took Rebekah away to protect her, while I went to investigate.

I hide in the shadows as I circled their camp. Many of them were in their wolf forms, lying around a large fire.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by two strong men. They dragged me into the camp, and despite my strength, I couldn't overpower the older werewolves.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" My eyes snapped up at the familiar voice. I was shocked when I saw Samuel, now old and gray, standing in front of me. he was still large and muscular, but age had gotten to him with the lines scouring his face, the gray streaking through his hair.

"Samuel," I snarled. "You're looking strong for a century year old murderer." He chuckled and approached me.

"I see the rumors are true about the Original Vampires." He leaned in close. "Did you know that a werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire?" I said nothing, I just smirked.

"No idea," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yes. You go insane within a matter of hours and within a day, you're dead. You become nothing but the bloodsucking parasite you are, gorging on blood before you wither away." Then the hands holding me tightened so I couldn't move.

"How about I show you?" I didn't flinch or cry out when Samuel bit down on my forearm. He pulled back with a smirk, wiping my blood from his chin. He looked down at the bite, which healed quickly. After a few minutes, I began chuckling as his brows furrowed.

"How is that possible?" he demanded. I pretended to consider his question.

"Well, let's see… If the bite doesn't affect me, what could that possibly mean?" I asked, cocking my head. Samuel's eyes narrowed.

"But you're a vampire," he snarled. I laughed at his foolishness.

"Not entirely," I replied. His eyes widened but before he could react, I heard the two men behind me gasp sharply and gurgle, before falling to the ground. I sensed Elijah's presence.

"You know, what the one thing about family is, Samuel?" Elijah asked very calmly, dropping the two werewolf hearts to the ground. Samuel took one step back.

Out of nowhere, Rebekah attacked him. Her fangs buried into his throat, tearing it away with the viciousness of a wild animal. Taking my chance, I lunged forward, driving my hand through his chest, clenching his heart. He gasped and glared at me with furious hazel-gold eyes.

"You can always rely on them," I finished. I ripped out his heart, watching with dark satisfaction as the lights faded from his eyes. He collapsed to the ground. Rebekah wiped the blood from her pretty mouth.

"That's for Henrik," she snarled softly.

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle stirred slightly, releasing a tired breath. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me, resting her chin on my chest.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" she asked. I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's just been a couple of hours," I said reassuringly. She gave me a pointed look.

"You should still sleep, you know. Even Hybrids can get tired." I chuckled. Her lips curved at that and her fingers played with my necklaces.

"You know," she said. "You never explained to me where you get these." Then she moved to trace the tattoo on my left shoulder. "Or this." I played with her hair as she studied the marking, which depicted a large black feather with sparrows breaking off from it and flying across my chest.

"I have another," I reminded her. She blinked then smiled.

"Right, the triangle on your shoulder blade. What does it mean?" I sighed, leaning against the pillows. Anna curled up against me, sliding her leg between mine so we were intertwined under the sheets.

"This one," I said, picking up the larger, darker necklace. "Was a gift from Henrik. He wanted to become a blacksmith and he made this for me before he…" I trailed off. Annabelle covered my hand, her gaze understanding.

"The other was a gift from my brother, Finn," I said, pointing at the smaller silver one. "He gave it to me for my twentieth birthday." Anna cocked her head a little.

"Klaus, how old were you when you became an Original Vampire?" she asked.

"I was born at the beginning of the 10th century, so 1000 A.D. Around a month after my twenty eighth birthday, Mikael kill us and made us vampires." Annabelle's eyes widened.

"Finn was around thirty five or so, Elijah thirty, and I believe Rebekah was nearing her twenty second or fourth birthday," I continued. Anna rested her cheek right above my heart.

"That must have been so awful," she murmured. I continued stroking her hair.

"I suppose it was," I said, keeping my voice even. "But none of that really matters, with Mikael finally dead."

"In the end, they all died, didn't they?" Anna turned her face back to look at me. Her gaze was sad, yet thoughtful. "All of that fighting, with all that death… Eventually it all caught up to them. I know William was the only one that dead from old age… and your parents…"

"Mikael was never my father," I said flatly. "When I killed him, I felt nothing even near remorse." Anna trembled a little. I tightened my hold on her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you," I said quickly. She shook her head slowly.

"What happened, happened. Like you said, you cannot change the past. But I have to ask… Didn't you ever want to find out who your real father was?" I stared at her with surprise. That thought never occurred to me.

"I…I never thought about it," I admitted. "I never tried to find out who he was, since my mother wouldn't confess to the affair she had in the first place. And after living with Mikael, I strayed away from any father figures. I had my brothers and I…" I looked over into her eyes. "I assumed that's all the family I needed."

"Not once? You weren't even curious once?" I shook my head gravely.

"Mikael created an image in my head as to what father figures were supposed to be… Mean, abusive, ruthless. After I found out he wasn't my true father, I thought to myself, why would I want to find out who my true father is, if he might be exactly like Mikael?" I sighed and looked up at the ceiling blankly.

"But look who I became, Anna," I said tiredly. "I became just like Mikael."

In a flash, Annabelle was straddling me, her furious gray eyes glaring down at me. One hand slapped down on my chest and the other was pointed right at me.

"You listen to me, Niklaus," she snapped. "You are _nothing_ like Mikael. You are a good man."

"How could you possibly believe that?" I asked tonelessly. Anna's eyes softened. She leaned close, pressing her forehead to mine. Her sweet breath washed over me.

"Because if you were truly like him, you would not know how to love another," she whispered. "And you love, Niklaus. You love _so much_." I stared at her for a long, long moment.

Then I had her on her back. "You truly believe that? That I'm not just some damned creature forced to live an eternity in the darkness he created for himself?"

Her eyes were serious as she gave me a small frown. Her hand traced my cheek softly. "You are not damned, Niklaus."

"How do you know?" I asked thickly. Anna's eyes met mine.

"Because you are worth forgiving." I froze at her words. I thought back to the conversation I had a while ago with Damon, about being worthy of forgiveness.

"Debatable," I murmured quietly. Anna's hands cupped my face, forcing me to look at her.

"I forgive you. I love you no matter how damned you think you are. " I watched her quietly, my fingers wrapped in her curls.

"Perhaps I am not cursed, since I was blessed with you," I said, looking into her eyes. "And I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." Anna pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

"You would survive, Nik. Just like you have for the past thousand years without me." I sighed, bringing her lips back to mine.

"Those years mean little to me compared to the months I've had with you," I said firmly.

Without replying, Anna simply kissed me again, rising over me in the golden sunlight.

Ooo0ooO

When night came, I went out to search for Hayley. I found her at the Grill and convinced her to return to the mansion.

Once I got her back, Annabelle wasted no time in explaining to her about her bloodline.

"Wait, wait," Hayley said, lifting her hands in the air. "Are you saying we're, like, _cousins_?" Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she replied impatiently. "Very, very distant cousins." Hayley raised an unpleasant brow at Annabelle.

"Well that's great," she said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at the younger werewolf.

"Mind your tongue," I ordered calmly. "If you wish to keep it." Anna gave me a sharp look.

"Stop it with the threats," she said in an authoritative voice. Hayley sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Okay so if you guys are done with the whole sexual tension fight thing, can I go now? I don't really care if we're distant whatevers, no offense. That doesn't get me closer to finding my birth parents." I saw Anna's jaw clench at Hayley's tone.

"If we hadn't told you this, you wouldn't even know where to start. So I suggest you shut up and listen, you brat," Anna hissed. I had to cough to hide the chuckle that rumbled in my chest.

"Rumor has it," Anna continued as Hayley closed her mouth. "That a lot of that clan still lives in Louisiana. My bet is you can find someone down there that has connections leading back to your parents or at least to someone who can find them."

"And what about Tyler?" Hayley demanded, glaring at me. "Am I supposed to just run off when I know you want to kill him?"

"I have more important matters to attend to than finding Tyler for the moment," I said. "So he can consider himself lucky for the time being." I felt a sharp stab of disapproval coming from Annabelle, but I ignored it for now.

Hayley didn't seem pleased but she nodded and left quickly. Anna turned to me, her eyes dark.

"Klaus," she sighed. "When will you just let the whole Tyler thing go?" My lips thinned. Anna stepped up to me, taking my hand to rub it against her cheek.

"You don't have to hunt him," she said quietly. "You're better than that."

"Am I?" I asked. Anna just looked at me.

"Yes," she said simply. I watched her and saw the truth in her eyes, the belief that I was really a better man that I myself believed I was.

"Come on," Anna said. "I could use a soak in the tub." With a smile gracing her lips, she led me up the stairs.

Ooo0ooO

Annabelle leaned against me, cradled between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her wet shoulder. She tilted her head back as I trailed my lips up her neck slowly. Her wet hair tickled my chest as we sat in the large bathtub, soaking in the lavender scented water.

"You never told me about your tattoos," she said suddenly. I laughed softly.

"The sparrows represent freedom and hope. The triangle simply means change," I explained.

"When did you get them?"

"The triangle came first, which I got after Rebekah, Elijah and I migrated to America to start our new lives, even though we were still on the run from Mikael. It was a massive change for all of us." I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"The sparrow tattoo came after I first began dreaming of you." Anna turned a little to look at me with surprise. I smiled.

"I was finally free from ever being afraid of anything or anyone… and along came this woman, this angel, in my dreams. I felt such strong feelings for this creature I never meant, yet I knew one day I would find her. I had hope…and hope paid off." Anna rested her forehead against mine, smiling.

"It paid off for both of us," she said softly.

And for a long time, we sat there, relaxed with each other's presence. We didn't say anything else, simply because we didn't need to.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: If you guys have any questions about this chapter that I need to clarify, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

(Special thanks to IrishBeauty294, for correcting me on the whole "B.C." or "A.D." thing. My bad guys!)


	34. Circle of Fear

Chapter Thirty Four: Circle of Fear

_"If you want to save her_

_Then first you have to save yourself_

_If you want to free her from the hurt_

_Don't do it with your pain_

_If you want to see her smile again_

_Don't show her you're afraid_

_Because your circle of fear is the same…"_

Ooo0ooO

I woke up wrapped tightly in Klaus's arms. My back was pressed to his front in a comfortable spooning position, and his arms were draped over my waist firmly, his face buried in my hair. I heard his soft breathing and smiled.

I couldn't imagine what it'd be like if Klaus was a snorer.

I took his hand in mine; rubbing my thumb over the ring I gave him. I felt him wake up slowly as he exhaled quietly and shifted, moving his face so our cheeks were pressed together.

"Good morning, love," he murmured huskily. His sleepy voice nearly made me break out in goose bumps.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I said teasingly. Klaus chuckled and pressed a kiss to my bare shoulder. I turned over so I could kiss him. When I pulled away, he smiled slowly, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I love you," he said softly. I rubbed a hand down his cheek.

"And I you," I answered equally as softly. His hands ran down my back and I sighed. I rolled over so I could straddle him easily and I leaned down to kiss him. His hands grasped my hips gently.

Klaus trailed his lips down my neck and I tilted my head back, giving him better access. I sighed again and rocked my hips against his. He rolled me over slowly and with one smooth move, he slid inside me.

"Annabelle," he murmured. My eyes drifted shut as he kissed me and my hands slid down his back, clenching him closer to me. His muscles bunched and gave as he moved inside me at a leisurely pace.

His mouth latched onto one of my breasts and I inhaled sharply, my eyes snapping open. Klaus groaned quietly as he thrusted his hips into mine. I pulled my knees up against his sides and moaned as he moved deeper inside me.

Waves of pleasure washed over me as I trembled against him. I felt his pleasure, his love, warm me like the sweetest fire from the inside out. I sighed his name as I tumbled over the edge, holding him the whole way down.

Klaus moved down me so he could lay his head down on my chest, his ear pressed right above my heart. I felt his lips curve against my skin as he listened to my heart pound from him. I ran my hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling, enjoying the simple silence.

"It's like a bird," he murmured. "All warm and fluttery." He moved a little so his chin was resting between my breasts, his eyes meeting mine. They were a warm blue today, like the ocean.

Then his phone went off on the nightstand, breaking the moment. He crawled up my body and I inhaled sharply at the warm friction between us. He gave me a naughty smirk before answering.

"Stefan. I'm assuming by the early morning wakeup call there's important matters at hand," he said. I cocked my head to the side a little. Klaus just flicked a finger down my nose playfully and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mmm-hmm. Very well, I'll be over there shortly." Klaus hung up and placed the phone down again. I saw by how his eyes flickered reality was once against going to pop our private bubble.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked. Klaus looked at me for a long moment before, to my surprise, dropping his head to the crook of my neck and groaning loudly.

"Uh, Klaus?" I asked confused. He propped himself up to look down at me, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"I just want to stay in bed with my girlfriend, but they always seem to be in need of a bodyguard," he muttered. I raised a brow and smiled.

"So they choose the supernatural creature that can't die," I began. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Meaning me." I snorted before leaning up to nip at his bottom lip.

"Where are you going?" I asked, nibbling his lip. Klaus's eyes flashed with fire and I smirked.

"My services are needed at the Salvatore boarding house," he said. I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Klaus sighed, pushing his forehead against mine. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Yes," he said simply. I felt the slightest trickle of unease come from Klaus and I rested a hand to his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Klaus looked down at me, his eyes now dark. He moved off of me, sitting at the edge of the bed. I sat up and moved over next to him, taking his hand.

"Klaus?" He sighed and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"If this has to do with Silas, which I believe it does, I want you to promise me something." I instinctively moved closer to him, feeling unease spreading through my veins now.

"Klaus, what is this about?" I asked worriedly. His eyes looked over into mine and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"If we end up fighting against Silas, I need you to promise me that you'll run," he whispered. I flinched, my eyes widening.

"_Run?_" I repeated with disbelief. Klaus just stared at me.

"How could you ask me to do that?" I demanded. I stood up, anger now beating through me. I paced, running a hand through my hair.

"Because I want you to be safe," Klaus said. I turned to him and glared. I lunged for him, knocking him back onto the bed. I glared into his eyes, gripping his shoulders.

"And what makes you think I'll run away if there's even the slightest chance I'll lose you if we do fight?" I hissed. My claws came out for a second, digging into his skin before I controlled myself.

"Annabelle, if we fight and _I _lose _you_…" Klaus trailed off. He flipped me on my back and gazed down at me, his eyes pleading.

"Please promise me," he begged quietly. He dropped his forehead against mine. "Please." I felt my breath hitch as something tightened in my chest.

"I can't," I breathed. I lifted my hands to frame his face. Klaus's eyes were swirling with emotions I felt piercing through my soul.

"If we fight, we fight together. I'm not leaving your side, not even for a second," I told him. "It's you and me, Klaus. Always." Klaus didn't answer but he released a shaky breath and shuddered slightly against me.

"Always," he repeated softly.

Ooo0ooO

I watched Annabelle get dressed. I admired the curve of her back, the smooth perfection of her skin. She seemed so fragile, yet she was so strong.

When she turned to face me, she was wearing simple jeans and a soft gray v-neck top. Her hair billowed around her face and I saw she was wearing my necklace along with a series of bracelets adorning the wrist unmarked by the soul bond.

"Ready?" I asked, slightly amused. Anna smiled and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face down to hers.

"Almost," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine. I smiled and took her into my arms, pulling her close. When she pulled away, she looked at me from under her lashes.

"Now I'm ready," she stated, her lips curved.

When we arrived to the Salvatore boarding house, I entered first with Anna right behind me. Her eyes were watchful but unafraid. I saw her stiffen slightly as she scented the vampires taking up residence in the large place and for a brief second, her eyes flashed gold then cooled.

"It reeks of vampire in here," she muttered under her breath. I shot her a look from over my shoulder.

"May I remind you, sweetheart, that I am part vampire myself," I said lightly. Anna's eyes went half-mast as she gave me a cool look.

"Of _blond_ vampire," she clarified, her lips thinning.

I heard someone moving around in the massive living room and caught sight of Caroline collecting trash with a bag. The younger vampire seemed annoyed as she lifted a drink for inspection before draining the rest of it. Annabelle cleared her throat and nudged her way past me, sliding her hands in her back pockets.

"Desperate times, I take it," she commented casually. Caroline turned and saw both of us, which made her eyes flash with clear annoyance.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked flatly. I stepped forward and placed a soothing hand on Annabelle's shoulder, knowing her ire towards Caroline.

"Not judging you, for starters, although if you are determined to get drunk then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary," I said easily. Caroline shot me a dirty look before finishing off the drink.

"Well then. You showed me," I said sarcastically. Anna crossed her arms and scoffed, looking around with a slight frown.

"Should you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the Earth? Or are there still some hopes and dreams you want to crush around here?" Caroline asked.

"Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?"

"I know where he's not, with me. He gave Matt the deed to the house so he's gone for good." I saw Anna roll her eyes to the ceiling out the corner of my eye and I knew it wasn't about what Caroline said; it was how she said it. Anna would later admit to me she hated angsty teenagers.

"Tyler may have made his life's mission to kill me; you can't hate me for driving him away," I said coolly.

"Or for letting him at least live," Anna interjected, glaring at Caroline. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Oh I can and I do. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to spiraling, so go away," Caroline snapped. I heard footsteps right before Stefan entered the room.

"Hello, Annabelle," he said. Anna tilted her head and eyed the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan," she said in return. Stefan turned to face Caroline and myself, his greenish hazel eyes looking down at her.

"Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls," he explained. Anna stepped forward so she was by my side, her hand searching for mine. I felt her uncertainty, her unease, as her hand squeezed mine. I squeezed back, reassuring her quietly.

I saw Caroline glance over out of the corner of her eye and her eyes flickered down to the floor quickly.

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked as she released my hand. Stefan motioned politely to the large couch and chairs placed around the sitting room. Anna moved to the couch while I walked over to the small wet bar to pour myself a drink. I felt a nudge from Anna through the bond and selected another glass to pour another.

"So some blood went missing from a few hospitals, what about Elena? Young vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood. Or were you the exception?" I turned back and walked over to the couch, handing Annabelle her glass.

"It's not Elena," Stefan stated firmly. Anna frowned a little at him.

"Are you sure? I saw her at the Grill after the fire… With her emotions off, she seems like she'd do whatever she want and stealing blood doesn't seem like much of a stretch," she said, sipping her drink while raising a questioning brow.

"I know Elena. Even with her humanity off, she wouldn't be that careless," Stefan said.

"Well let's say for a moment that it was Silas… I'm struggling to see how this affects me, or us," I said, sitting besides Anna to place an arm around her.

"Look, Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love but he's supernatural. So if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the other side."

"How Shakespearean," Annabelle said sardonically. I smirked since my thoughts had been precisely the same.

"But if he destroys the other side all together, he can take the cure, die and pass on. But in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side." Caroline shifted from her seat across from us to catch my eye. Anna's hand tightened on her glass very slightly.

"That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire. I wonder how many of those you personally killed. Care yet?" Caroline asked primly. Anna and I exchanged a look. Since we already knew this part thanks to Kol, we weren't surprised. I felt her question and saw it in her eyes and I shook my head imperceptibly.

"My interest is peaked. How do we stop him?" I asked, turning my attention back to Stefan and Caroline.

"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete three massacres to do this spell. Before Professor Shane died he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next he had you kill your Hybrids and now he only needs one more massacre. So if he's here that's what he's doing… we need to find him," Stefan concluded. Anna stood up and set her drink aside.

"How are we going to find out where he's planning the third massacre?" she asked, leaning her weight on one leg. Caroline stood as well, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"His office," she said, looking at the rest of us. "That's where he had his witchy sessions with Bonnie."

"It's a start," Stefan agreed. I stood myself, placing a hand against Anna's lower back, rubbing a little. I heard her quiet exhale of approval.

"Let's be off then," I said.

Ooo0ooO

When we arrived to Professor Shane's office, Stefan entered first. I followed in last, taking in the sights and the smells. I sensed the lingering feeling of power, which I only felt in my brief interactions with witches throughout my life.

"Have you dealt with witches before, Annabelle?" Stefan asked, looking at me. I nodded a little.

"Some. I tried getting their help after I lost my brother by using locator spells but they only got me so far. I didn't meet a witch powerful enough to help me pinpoint exact locations, which is why I bounced from state to state for months," I explained. Caroline exhaled sharply, her impatience clear.

"What are we even looking for?" she asked, looking around the dingy office.

"Well if Shane really was working for Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move," Stefan said calmly. I nearly laughed.

"Where on his evil villain's to do list? Steal blood, perform three massacres, pick up dry cleaning?" Now a chuckle escaped, which earned me a dirty look.

"Nice deducing, Sherlock," I commented sarcastically.

"Actually not to nick-pick but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing." I raised an amused brow at Klaus.

"Two things- since when do you have dry cleaning and where exactly are you hiding these minions?" I asked teasingly. Caroline looked over at Stefan with exasperation as Klaus chuckled.

"Why are they necessary again?" she complained.

"Well we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him an Original Hybrid that can't die might come in handy." I rolled my eyes at Klaus who mirrored me.

"And besides, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the 20s," Klaus said easily. I moved around the room, keeping away from Caroline easily.

"Well granted, my ah, my emotions were off," Stefan said, his voice a little strained. I raised a curious brow at him and he shook his head.

"And that's why you were more fun… Just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York," Klaus said, his message clear.

"Don't sugar coat it at all," I muttered to him. Klaus sat down at the desk and gave me a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes with amusement and went over to the large bookshelf, ignoring Caroline as we searched through the worn, dusty texts.

"My brother knows what he is doing." I managed to hold in a snort.

"Does he? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." I looked over my shoulder and saw Klaus staring at me. Our eyes held for a long moment before he smiled slightly and looked back over at Stefan. "Still, I'm sure it will all be fine." Caroline cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Uh, I think I found something." She walked over to the desk and placed the book down. I moved over so I could stand behind Klaus, looking over his shoulder. "_Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts_. Didn't Bonnie talk about Expression Triangles? Here." She pointed out a large triangle, surrounded by strange markings.

"Expression?" I asked, feeling my nerves spike a little. Klaus glanced at me the same time Stefan did.

"Are you familiar with it?" Stefan asked slowly. I frowned.

"No, not particularly. Just in my time alone, when I'd come across witches or small covens, they told me Expression is some heavy stuff… And not to mess with anyone involved with it." Stefan eyed me.

"That's why we're trying to get Bonnie out of it," Caroline said softly. I looked up at her and her green-blue eyes met mine. I nodded slightly. Stefan leaned down to look at the book and began reading.

"In some schools of magic, such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It's rumored that with the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds a mystical energy, creating an Expression Triangle."

"Humans, that's the council fire. Demons, Klaus's Hybrid failures," Caroline listed out. Klaus leaned back little and I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a failure. What's the third?" he asked. Caroline rested her hands to her lips with worry.

"Oh no…" she trailed off. I looked down at the marking again. Humans were depicted on the top of the triangle, demons on the lower left and another on the lower right. My eyes narrowed.

"Is that…witches?" I asked, shocked. My eyes flew to Stefan then to Klaus. Both men looked very uneasy. Stefan immediately turned and left the room, pressing his phone to his ear.

"We need to figure this out," I said. Collecting my thoughts, I found a map on the other table and laid it out on the desk. I stepped aside as Caroline took a Sharpie to start plotting down the locations of the massacres. I read the book more.

"There's been two massacres. Pastor Young's farm is here," Caroline murmured, partially to herself. "And the old Lockwood cellar where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own Hybrids is here." I stepped forward and nudged the vampire aside, ignoring the feeling of my wolf growling. I took the Sharpie and a ruler, drawing out straight lines.

"Now according to the book, the Expression Triangle is equilateral…putting it here," I said, marking the spot.

"Somebody skipped their Geometry classes," Klaus said, his voice teasing. He took the marker and ruler from my hands.

"There are actually two places where the third massacre could be," he continued, marking another location on the map. He looked up and our eyes clashed.

"Well you didn't let me finish," I said primly, giving him a teasing smile. His eyes heated and Caroline shifted besides me, breaking the moment. Stefan reentered the room and she turned to face him with some relief.

"Hey what's going on, did you find Bonnie?" she asked in a rush.

"No, but I talked to her dad. I think I found Silas," he told us. I turned and sat on the desk, motioning for him to continue.

"Silas managed to convince Bonnie and her dad to get in contact with Abby," he said, looking at me briefly. "Abby is Bonnie's mom. She was a witch before she was…turned." His gaze shifted away from me.

"Abby may have sent a friend in her place, along with her coven of eleven, to meet Bonnie somewhere in the woods." I turned a little to pick up the map to show it to him.

"Not just somewhere," I stated. Stefan took it from me to look at it closely. His gaze turned to the rest of us.

"All right, we should split up," he said. I gave him a wryly grin.

"Yeah gang," I said. Caroline huffed.

"Can't you be serious for _one _minute?" she demanded. I gave the vampire a dry look. Stefan ignored both of us as he continued.

"Annabelle and Klaus can take the first point and Caroline and I can cover the other one," he said. Klaus moved over next to me, his hand covering my own.

"And leave him to possibly deal with Bonnie? As if!" I glared.

"He wouldn't hurt her," I snapped. Caroline arched a brow.

"How do _you_ know?" I gritted my teeth.

"Because I do. I convinced him to spare your precious Tyler, didn't I?" I sneered. Caroline scoffed.

"And doomed him to running for eternity!" I growled at her lowly.

"That's better than him missing his heart or his head," I hissed. Stefan sighed and stepped between us. He looked at Klaus, who nodded.

"I'll go alone," Stefan said. "The three of you go to the other point."

"That's ridiculous, why do we need three people to cover one spot?" I asked incredulously.

"Because Caroline doesn't trust Klaus and you're the only one who can get through to him," Stefan retorted. I glared at the pair of vampires in front of me. Finally, I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

Ooo0ooO

Once we reached the splitting off point in the map, Stefan took off quickly into the dark woods. Anna was still feeling uneasy walking through the dark trees. I stayed close by her side as Caroline walked ahead of us.

"Do you even know where we are going?" she demanded, looking at me from over her shoulder. I clenched the map and raised a brow at her.

"Keep your mouth shut, Blondie," Anna snapped. Caroline whirled to face off Annabelle.

"What is your _problem?_" Caroline hissed. Annabelle shifted forward deliberately and I saw her claws sliding out of her nail beds.

"Back off," Anna snarled. Calmly, I stepped forward and took her clawed hand in my own, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles soothingly.

"Easy, sweetheart," I warned. Anna's eyes flashed to me and I saw gold flecks swirling in their dark gray depths.

"I just want to see where we are," Caroline sighed impatiently, turning to keep walking. I glanced back down at the map and tugged Anna's hand lightly. She stepped with me, so close our bodies lightly brushed. I heard her soft sigh of relief.

"You know when we split up, you did have the option of going with Stefan," I commented.

"Yeah and leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance. Do you even know how to read a map?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Yes and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan."

"Wow, you had a friend. Was he drawn to your darkness too?" Caroline gave Anna a disgusted look, reminding me of the confrontation with Hayley.

"Watch it," Annabelle growled, her eyes flashing again at Caroline's back.

"Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that," I replied. Anna yanked her hand out of my grasp, crossing her arms stubbornly. Waves of anger and unease rolled off her.

"Not everyone is dark. And if someone is, there is no allure to darkness. Maybe you just get off to it," Caroline said towards Anna, her voice snarky. Anna stepped forward furiously. I winced.

"Really? So there's nothing dark about you or me? Even Tyler?" Anna demanded. "Or is your boy Tyler a perfect angel? Because last time I checked, he had to kill someone to trigger the curse." Anna's voice grew mocking. "Or did you play it off as an _accident?_" Caroline growled and tensed.

"Don't act like you haven't killed either, _Annabelle._ People who do terrible things are just terrible people. And maybe terrible people are attracted to terrible people." Annabelle's eyes went molten gold. I stepped forward to stand between the tense females. I lifted the map and waved it a little until they relaxed slightly.

"We're here. Although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location," I said cautiously. I felt the heat from Anna's fury rolling through me, searing the skin on my wrist, making my mark glow slightly in the dark.

"I can't take this," Anna said firmly. "With witches around and this blond bitch, I'm literally going to crawl out of my skin!" She stepped back a few feet and quickly shifted. Caroline flinched and stepped back quickly. Anna shook out her coat and bared her teeth in warning at the younger vampire who was choosing to cower behind me slightly.

I looked down at Anna and her gold eyes met mine. I felt her slightly relax with her transition into a wolf. I understood, knowing she'd be stronger in her wolf form than anything else.

"Come along, ladies," I said. We all took off into the darkness, running rapidly for the area Stefan was at.

Anna managed to bound ahead of us, disappearing briefly. A few seconds later, I heard her terrifying snarling. When we reached the clearing, the witches were in a circle, surrounding Bonnie and another witch. Bonnie was writhing in pain, screaming and clawing at the dirt. Anna stood beside Stefan; her fur bristled as she snarled viciously.

"They're linked. Bonnie's going to kill them," Stefan gasped, rubbing his head. I wondered if they had attacked him to get him out of the circle.

"Not if the witches kill her first," I snapped, slamming Stefan against a tree. Anna quickly shifted back, grasping my arm.

"Klaus, we need to save her!" she shouted.

"Klaus, please!" Caroline begged.

"How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them and then Silas gets what he wants."

Just then, the older witch raised a knife over Bonnie's twisted body, all of them chanting. Caroline suddenly shot forward only to be snatched by Annabelle.

"_Don't!_" Annabelle screamed. Caroline threw Annabelle to the side, causing her to crash back into me.

Caroline flashed forward and twisted the knife in the witches' hand, stabbing her in the heart.

"NO!" I shouted. Anna stiffened as all twelve witches dropped dead one by one around the circle. We watched in horror as Caroline stood there, panting. She then collapsed to her knees to cradle Bonnie on her lap.

"Bonnie. Bonnie!" Caroline cried. Anna gasped and when she stepped back, I saw Bonnie's eyes were completely white as she smiled blankly towards the sky.

"The Triangle is complete," she said in a voice that wasn't her own. Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie's eyes shut and she slumped against Caroline. Annabelle ran over, resting a hand on Bonnie's brow. She looked over her shoulder at Stefan and I.

"She's unconscious," she said sullenly. "Someone needs to take her home, now." Stefan stepped forward, looking at me briefly.

"I'll do it," he said quietly. He walked forward and scooped Bonnie into his arms.

"Be careful," Caroline urged softly. "Call me when she wakes up." He nodded at her before looking at Annabelle. She gave him a weak smile.

"Take care of her," she said gently. Stefan blinked, perhaps in surprise, before disappearing into the woods.

Annabelle stood up slowly, looking around at the dead bodies. She rubbed a hand across her forehead.

"We should take care of this," she said, her voice dull and tired.

Ooo0ooO

Caroline didn't help with digging the graves. She kept her distance, hiding away in the trees. I worked besides Klaus quietly.

"Why did you shift last night?" he asked suddenly. I looked up and saw him leaning slightly on his shovel. I shrugged, dragging a corpse into the shallow grave.

"I was angry at her, for being so… I don't know. I'm tired of people thinking that you're some dark, horrible monster with no soul and by me being with you, I'm no better, like I'm some whore," I bit out. Klaus frowned.

"Is that what you truly believe?" I looked over at Caroline, who was staring blankly into the woods.

"I think that's what they believe because they choose not to understand you like I do," I sighed. Klaus didn't answer me but kept working on the final grave. I dropped my shovel and walked over to Caroline slowly.

When I reached her, I placed my hands in my pockets. She looked at me, her expression flickering.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. It's just this whole thing makes me worried about everyone, especially Klaus," I began before she shook her head.

"I get it. You love him. I'd do the same thing if it was Tyler." I sighed and stand beside her.

"I know this is hard for you. I can't imagine how much you miss him. When I lost my brother, it was awful. I felt like a piece of me was missing for a long, long time. One thing I learned from this, however, is you cannot lose hope. You guys won't be apart forever, forever is too long." Caroline just glanced over at me and nodded, standing to walk over towards the graves.

"There- twelve graves for twelve witches…. Like it never happened. Only it did happen. Now Silas had everything he needs to open the gates to Hell on Earth," Klaus scolded, throwing his shovel down. He shrugged his jacket back on with one impatient movement.

"You were just going to let Bonnie die," Caroline said accusingly.

"I know arithmetic isn't your strong point but one is still less than twelve," Klaus snapped.

"Yeah but that one is my best friend."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night," he dismissed. I looked at him and shook my head. I stepped next to the distraught girl and, after some hesitation, reached over to rub her back soothingly.

"Caroline?" I asked softly. The vampire began trembling and she turned to look at me, her eyes torn and filling with tears.

"I just killed twelve people," she whispered, her breath hitching.

"Hey. Hey," I said, steeling myself to hug her gently. Her back shuddered with tears. When she pulled back, she looked over at Klaus, who watched her disapprovingly.

"I'm certainly not going to give you any comfort," he stated. "Why don't you find someone less terrible to relate to?" I winced a little as Caroline stared at him in disbelief. She sniffed and stormed away. I rolled my eyes at Klaus.

"You know, at least I can pretend I'm a bigger person by feigning comfort," I said, arching a brow. Klaus shrugged.

"I cannot pretend what I do not feel. If she believes I am a terrible person, than I must be precisely that." I stared at him.

"You can't believe that," I said, throwing his own words back at him. He raised a brow.

"Debatable," he replied. He turned his back on me to pick up the shovels.

Suddenly, a strong chill went down my spine. I whirled, snarling in warning. To my surprise, Professor Shane stood right behind me. I stepped back, eyeing him warily.

"Thank you. Of all the three massacres this is the one I was dreading," he said calmly. He eyed the graves as I walked slowly back to Klaus, who shoved me behind him.

"Silas, I presume," I said cautiously. Klaus began patting his pockets.

"I'm sorry, mate. Don't have it," he said, shrugging. Silas stepped forward slowly.

"But you know who does. And the last thing that you want is for that cure to be used on you, so you bring it to me and it won't be. You get it live." Klaus laughed. I stared at him with wide eyes. This wasn't exactly the time to laugh!

"Yeah, with all of my dead supernatural enemies from the other side. You know, you don't scare me Silas or Shane or whoever you are," Klaus said nonchalantly.

"But I think I know what does," Silas replied.

Suddenly, I was thrown to the side by some invisible force. I cried out as a thousand burning needles coursed through my veins. I arched against the ground and screamed.

"_Anna!_" Klaus shouted. He lunged for me but ran into some barrier. Silas appeared next to me and stabbed me with a knife. I screamed again as I felt the blade burn into my flesh, obviously coated in wolfsbane.

Silas pulled a white stake out of his pocket, which was streaked with silver. I gasped. Klaus watched me helplessly, snarling.

"Klaus?" I whispered nervously. Klaus tensed, eyeing the stake with consideration.

"Now where did you get that?" he demanded. I looked at Silas, who watched us, tilting his head a little. He twisted the knife and I cried out again.

"Well let's just say that your sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours….so." He shrugged. I stiffened. In a flash, the knife was embedded into my spinal cord. I couldn't even scream, I just gasped as I slumped to the forest floor.

"_No!_" Klaus shouted, slamming himself into the invisible wall.

"Care to reconsider my offer?" Silas asked.

Suddenly, Klaus flashed forward towards Silas, without running into the barrier.

Then Silas disappeared, only to reappear and stake Klaus in the back. Klaus screamed, which ripped another cry from me as his pain doubled my own.

"The spine, but don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet."

Silas broke off the tip into his spine as Klaus writhed in pain.

"_Klaus!_" I shrieked, tears running down my face as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Just a little something to remember me by," Silas commented. "Must be painful, with that soul bond." He then stood and walked away into the woods before calling over his shoulder.

"I'll be in touch!"

I crawled desperately towards Klaus, ignoring the pain in my back from a severed spinal cord. My legs proved useless but I clawed my way towards him.

"Klaus," I gasped. Klaus collapsed on all fours, grunting in pain.

"Annabelle, don't," he breathed heavily, convulsing. I reached him and pressed him to the ground weakly. I ripped his shirt aside and dug into his back, finding the piece of wood wedged between two vertebras. When my fingers touched it, they were burned.

Screaming, I yanked my fingers away. Klaus's eyes rolled back to look at me.

"It's spelled or soaked in wolfsbane!" I sobbed. Frustration, fear and pain beat through me like a drum. I moved to pull Klaus's head onto my lap.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay," I said, smoothing the dirt off his face.

"Annabelle," he said weakly. I sobbed louder as I tried and failed to remove the piece of stake from his back.

"Someone help! _Someone please help!_" I screamed loudly.

"_Annabelle!_"

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Spring break= little motivation to write! So who yelled Anna's name at the end of the chapter? Any guesses? Updating soon before the next episode!**

**On a side note- if you guys want to get some visual as to what Annabelle may look like- there's a model named Frida Gustavsson who fits how I picture Anna perfectly! That's why I added her image to the story picture! Go check her out to see for yourselves!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	35. I Wish I Was the Moon

**Author's Note: I hope you guys didn't forget about Charlie! Here's what been going on with him…**

Chapter Thirty Five: I Wish I Was the Moon

_"God blessed me, I'm a free man_

_With no place free to go…_

_How will you know if you found me at last_

_Because I'll be the one, be the one, _

_With my heart in my lap…_

_I'm so tired,_

_I wish I was the moon tonight…"_

Ooo0ooO

While my sister was off with her mate or whatever, I decided to explore everything Mystic Falls had to offer.

And let me tell you- the food and beer was great, the forest perfect, but the women… there are no words.

Especially a certain doctor… Doctor Fell, to be precise.

I sat at the Grill's bar and mulled it over with a bottle of ice cold brew in my hand.

I remembered my date with her on Christmas…

_I walked up to Meredith's small apartment, holding a bunch of pale yellow roses in my hand. I shifted my weight, unable to deny the fact that I was, well, nervous. Sue me, it had been awhile since I had been in the dating game._

_I raised my hand to knock on the door right as she opened it. She gave me a pretty smile and I felt myself respond to it immediately._

_"Hi," she greeted. She wore a hunter green dress that flattered her darker complexion and deep chocolate eyes._

_"You look wonderful," I said easily, handing her the roses. She smiled as she took them._

_"No red roses?" she asked teasingly. I grinned._

_"Something told me you weren't a red rose kind of girl," I replied, shrugging. Meredith eyed me before laughing in that low, sultry was of hers. My gut tightened._

_"You'd be correct," she said. She motioned me inside and I was immediately assaulted by womanly scents- flowers, perfume. It wasn't too bad- her perfume was rather light and flowery, instead of sickly and sweet like other woman's. Then again, I was quickly learning the esteemed Dr. Fell wasn't like most women._

_I helped her into her coat, which was soft black, and pulled her hair out of her collar. It was shorter now, lighter. The new look emphasized her already large brown eyes and full lips._

_She turned to face me with those lush lips of hers curved. "Ready?"_

_I took a second to compose myself, when all I wanted to do was yank her into my arms and take those lips. I grinned to hide my internal struggle._

_"You bet," I said._

_We went to a small Italian restaurant and sat outside, since the night was warm and clear. Our table was small and intimate, with a small candle between us. I was transfixed by its glow in her depthless eyes. _

_We talked about everything- our lives, where we're from, hobbies, family. We both had lost our parents when we were young but Meredith had no siblings._

_"You were alone?" I asked, a frown marring my expression. Meredith shrugged, resting her hands in front of her, brushing a fingertip over the rim of her wineglass. I reached over to clasp her hands in my own, making her eyes meet mine._

_"I know that must have been hard for you," I said gently. Meredith's eyes softened._

_"Yes but I made it, and became someone who can help others for a living," she said. I rubbed my thumbs over her knuckles._

_"Tell me about your sister, Annabelle," she requested, pulling her hands away. I swore for a moment her cheeks were pinker than usual. I resisted the urge to hear if her heart was pounding._

_"Oh Anna? She's great," I said with a smile. "She's…well, she's awesome. Anna isn't your typical run of the mill girl. She's one tough cookie. She's the one person who will keep fighting no matter what life throws at her."_

_"You care about her." I nodded._

_"More than anything. She's my baby sister. When she was born, I was barely four but from that moment, I swore I'd protect her no matter what."_

_"You seem to be doing a great job," Meredith said. "You both seem very close to each other." I grinned._

_"Yes, we're all each other has, so we stick together," I replied easily, leaning back a little to sip at the red wine Meredith had selected. It was pretty good grape juice._

_Once we were finished with dinner, we walked along the park downtown. The stars were out and bright, the sky clear from any clouds. The air was cool and brisk, so I offered my arm to Meredith. She took it with a smile as we walked side by side._

_Halfway through walking, I heard the call of a wolf. I tilted my head a little._

_"Is that a wolf?" Meredith asked. "Or…?" I smiled down at her._

_"It seems Anna is out and about tonight," I replied. Meredith stopped so we could listen to my sister's song. I looked down at Meredith, who was smiling a little._

_"How come you're okay with all of this? You know, werewolves and vampires and witches?" I asked curiously. She shrugged._

_"I knew what I was getting into when I moved to Mystic Falls. I used vampire blood at the hospital for serious, hopeless cases… even though in the end that caused someone to change."_

_"That Elena girl?" I asked. Anna kept me up to date on what was happening around town. Meredith nodded._

_"I know if she hadn't had the blood in her system she would have died… but after seeing her this way, I can't help but wonder if that was a rational decision on my part." I squeezed her hand and stopped her._

_"You wanted to save her life, and you did everything you could. You can't blame yourself for what happened," I said. She looked up at me with those big eyes and I felt like a man drowning._

_I brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek, brushing her skin softly with my fingertips. I saw her pupils dilate and heard her breath give a little. Her heart skipped in her chest, pounding loudly._

_Slowly, very slowly, I leaned down. Right before my lips met hers, I saw her eyes flutter close, her lashes brushing her cheeks. I brushed my lips against hers and nearly groaned. She tasted sweet, like strawberries. I paused and she lifted her hands into my hair, pulling me back._

_I gave in, letting her pull me down for another kiss. My tongue teased hers and she sighed._

_"Meredith," I murmured against her lips. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes._

_"I think I should be heading back," she whispered. I nodded and took her hand to walk with her back to her place._

I smiled at the memory. After that, we kept seeing each other often. There were a few lunches at the Grill, a hike in the woods, a picnic in the park.

The couple of times I went over to Klaus and Annabelle's place, she had teased me about dating her doctor. Of course, that was after her initial shock and mild disapproval. Klaus didn't say much, he just clapped me on the back and gave me a wink.

He was a pretty cool guy, for a Hybrid.

I sipped my beer and turned my head a little when I heard the front door of the Grill open. The cool winter air brought in a warm, familiar scent.

"I figured I would find you here." I turned in my seat and smiled. Meredith sat down on the stool next to mine, unwrapping the light scarf she wore around her neck.

"What can I say, I like the beer," I joked. I leaned over and kissed her hello.

"Hey," I said softly. Meredith smiled and laced a hand against my cheek.

"Hi," she whispered. Matt, one of Anna's friends, walked over to us.

"Do you guys wanna eat at the bar or do you wanna booth?" he asked politely. Meredith looked and at before looking back at Matt.

"Here's fine," she replied, leaning against the bar with her arms. "Can you bring me an iced tea when you get the chance, Matt?"

"Sure thing, Dr. Fell," he said before walking away.

After we finished having lunch, Meredith went back to the hospital. She promised to call me later and I gave her a long good bye kiss that left her cheeks flushed.

I wandered into the woods, feeling the urge to stretch my legs. My wolf legs.

I jogged out until I was close to the river before I shifted. I leaned back, stretching my front legs in front of me like a cat. I yawned and shook out my fur.

I began walking, enjoying the sights and the sounds. I weaved in and out of the trees slowly, keeping to the shadows. Even though it was pretty remote out here, I didn't want to take the chance with running into any stray hunters. My pelt probably wasn't worth much when it'd change back to skin.

I stopped when I reached the quarry, sitting at the water's edge. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky turn into a brilliant rainbow of oranges, yellows and pinks.

I tilted my head to the side and smiled to myself. I knew Anna would have enjoyed watching the sun set. We use to watch it constantly when we were younger, preferably as wolves.

I wondered how she was doing. After her and Klaus worked out a majority of their differences, she seemed happy. Really happy. She had a glow about her I never had seen before until she met this Klaus guy.

Rising, I decided to go for a run. I took off at supernatural speeds into the distant forest. I followed the river for some time until I found a path heading up higher into the mountains.

I stretched out my strides, covering the ground in long bounds. By the time I reached the peak of a large hill, the sun had disappeared below the horizon.

I looked out over the view and huffed with pleasure. The wind picked up and ruffled my fur. I sighed and wagged my tail a little, before catching myself. Anna always joked I acted like a wolf more than I acted like a guy.

Snorting, I began to descend, deciding to go pay my sister and her boyfriend a visit. I dashed through the now familiar forest.

When I reached the mansion, I noticed right away that Anna and Klaus weren't home. None of the lights were on and the surrounding area was dead quiet.

Shifting back, I called Anna's cell. It rang a few times before her voicemail picked up. I frowned and tucked my phone back into my pocket. I felt like something wasn't right.

Shaking off that feeling, I headed back into town to stop by the hospital. Meredith's shift was nearly over and I was hoping to coax her into having a scoop of ice cream with me.

When I reached the hospital, I saw Meredith exiting through the front doors. She spotted me and waved.

"Charlie! I was just about to call you," she said, walking over to me. I reached out and pulled her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her slowly. She tasted like strawberries, light and sweet.

"I was hoping you would like to join me to have a scoop of ice cream," I said once I pulled away. Meredith's lips curved.

"I'd like that."

We drove over in her car and found a small table inside. We decided to share a banana split, since we discovered that was our favorite treat.

"What did you do after lunch?" she asked, taking a bite of vanilla ice cream. I scooped up some chocolate ice cream with a sliver of banana.

"Went for a run in the woods," I replied. Meredith raised a brow and gave me a knowing look.

"A normal run or a werewolf run?" she asked teasingly. I grinned.

"Why would I run on two legs when I could on four?" I retorted. Meredith laughed at that.

When we drove back to her apartment, I walked her to her front door. She turned after she drew her keys out of her purse. She watched me for a brief moment before stepping forward to lean up and kiss me. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Would you… Would you like to come in?" she asked, looking at me from under her lashes. I smiled and brushed her hair off her shoulder.

"There's nothing I'd like more," I replied. She took my hand and led me inside.

Afterward, I laid back on her bed with her cradled to my chest. Her heart pounded against mine as I rubbed her back lightly. She stretched, her long, lithe body sliding against mine under the sheets.

"Well," she sighed, a small smile flickering over her face.

"Well," I repeated, looking down at her in amusement. Her hand rested against my chest and her finger traced the tattoo lying underneath the right side of my collarbone.

"What does this mean?" she asked. I looked down a little.

"It's my family crest," I replied. The drawing depicted a half sun, half moon, with a howling wolf overlapping it. It was suppose to stand for the Original Pack and how we were the first werewolves to live through the Sun and the Moon curse.

"Does Annabelle have this tattoo too?" I grinned.

"Yeah," I replied. "If I remember right, it's at the bottom of her neck, just a little above where your shoulder blades meet. I doubt she's even mentioned it to Klaus before." Meredith raised a brow.

"Does he have an objection to tattoos?" she asked. I shook my head, laughing.

"No, apparently he has a few. Why, do you have tattoos?" I didn't see any, and I had been over every inch of her body.

"No," she replied, smiling. I rolled her onto her back and kissed her.

"Maybe it's _you_ that has an objection to tattoos," I teased. She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Right before I kissed her again, I felt a tremor rack my body. It was ice cold and I felt a sense of dread come over me. I looked up and over at the window. The sun was slowly beginning to rise.

"Charlie?" Meredith asked, her voice concerned. "Is everything okay?" I looked down at her, my brow furrowed.

"I… I don't know. Something doesn't feel right," I said, rolling off her to stand by the window. I felt my wolf bristling warily. Meredith stood and placed a hand on my arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I looked down at her, frowning.

"I think something's wrong with Anna," I explained. "It's an instinct us wolves have when one of our pack members is in trouble… and with Anna it's stronger since she's family." Meredith's hand tightened.

"If you have to go…" she trailed off, raising her brows pointedly. I nodded and quickly got dressed. Before I left, I gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll call you once I figure this out," I promised. Her eyes flickered a little and I paused. I strode over to her and cupped her face before kissing her hard. Her doe eyes stared into mine as I pulled away. I rubbed my thumbs over her cheeks gently.

"Promise," I said. She nodded and I quickly left.

When I reached the woods, where my instinct was pulling me, I shifted and began running.

It wasn't long before I heard the sounds of my sister's screams.

"Klaus!" echoed through the forest. I ran faster, digging my claws into the dirt.

When I burst into the clearing, I saw my sister crawling her way towards Klaus, who was obviously hurt. To my horror, I saw stab wounds on Anna as well.

She kept screaming in pain and crooning soothingly at Klaus, who was writhing in pain from something.

"Someone help!" she yelled. "Someone please _help!_" I shifted and ran towards her.

"Annabelle!" I cried out. She turned towards the sound of my voice, her eyes full of desperate, pain filled tears.

"Charlie," she choked with relief. I threw myself down next to her. I cupped her face, looking her over, then Klaus.

"What the hell happened? Who did this?" I demanded. Klaus looked up at me, his teeth gritted.

"_Silas_," he growled.

"Who the fuck is Silas?" I asked. Anna gripped my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Charlie, you have to help Klaus. He's hurt. Silas staked him with something and it's stuck and I- I can't get it out," she sobbed, her face streaked with dirt and tears.

"Shh," I soothed, drawing her in. She pressed her forehead to my chest, her heart slamming loudly in her chest. I could almost feel those quick, fearful beats.

"It's okay, Anna, everything's okay."

But by the look of her and Klaus, everything was definitely _not_ okay.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: To be continued! **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	36. Lose It

Chapter Thirty Six: Lose It

_"Standing on the edge_

_Battle in my head…_

_This is it I'm shaking_

_My bodies aching…_

_Grabbing what I need_

_Grip until it bleeds…_

_I'm dying to know, if I take this leap_

_Will I be broken?"_

Ooo0ooO

The stab wound in my back was not healing. I felt the constant pulse of fire through my blood, burning into my flesh. I heard my heart pounding, shaking my frame as I held Klaus against me. Tears fell down my face as I screamed out.

Then Charlie was there, his gray eyes wide with fear and confusion. I could barely speak through my own fear, which clawed at my throat with bitter claws.

Klaus moaned against my lap, twitching a little. I looked up at Charlie and saw he was shouting at me but I couldn't understand what he was saying. The world was turning at a slow, sickening pace, all drowned out by the searing pain ripping through my back, my side, my wrist and my heart.

Then it all comes funneling back like a tunnel of white noise.

"_Annabelle!_" Charlie yelled, shaking me. I blinked at him a few times to get my bearings.

"Charlie, we have to get Klaus back to the mansion," I said quickly, my eyes pleading. Charlie nodded and gripped Klaus's shoulders, forcing him back onto his knees before looping his arm under Klaus's to help him onto his feet.

"Can you walk?" he asked, grunting a little under Klaus's weight. I struggled to my feet but managed to stand, swaying. But before I could take a step, I collapsed again. Charlie started leaning down to help me but I waved him away.

"Get Klaus to the mansion!" I cried. Charlie and I stared hard at each other for a long moment before he nodded and half carried, half dragged Klaus away.

"That must hurt." I looked up from my hands and knees and saw Silas standing in front of me in Professor Shane's body.

"If you're going to kill me," I hissed. "Don't sugar coat it." Silas chuckled, circling me.

"I'm not going to kill you. See if I do that, then Klaus will never give me the cure and I'd rather not have an angry, vengeful Hybrid on my tail for the rest of eternity. So I'm going to tell you what to do, precious Annabelle." He squatted down to look me in the eyes.

"You're going to help him get the cure, or else I'm going to go after that loving brother of yours."

"Go to hell," I snarled viciously, baring my fangs. Silas grinned wickedly back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he mocked before he disappeared. The pain doubled and I screamed, dropping to my side, clenching the wound that was tucked between two ribs.

"Anna!" I looked up weakly at Charlie's shout and saw him running towards me. He crouched in front of me and lifted me into his arms.

"Charlie," I said brokenly. "Charlie, you have to be careful." He looked down at me sharply.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked. I felt the pain increasing and my vision started to go black.

"Silas…" I passed out before I could continue.

When I woke up, I was laid out on the leather couch in the main living room. I groaned and shifted before I cried out. My side and back still burned and I felt unbelievably weak.

"Klaus!" I yelped. I felt a hand take mine, squeezing. My eyes darted to the side and I saw Charlie sitting in front of me.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes anxious. I shook my head.

"Where's Klaus?" I demanded, trying to sit up but Charlie gently pushed me down. He shook his head.

"Silly, silly girl. Don't you know it isn't safe for you to move with all that wolfsbane in you?" Charlie asked mockingly. My eyes widened as Charlie grinned at me, chills going down my spine.

"Silas," I whispered in horror. Charlie- Silas- nodded slowly.

"Charlie is…M.I.A. for the moment," he replied. I swung out my hand to strike him but he caught it easily.

"You bastard! Where's my brother?" I yelled. Silas raised a brow at me.

"Oh, back at his little hotel room, with no idea how he got there. Best part? He can't leave to come rescue you." I began crying again as I tried to hit Silas, who deflected my weak blows easily.

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you myself!" I threatened. Silas just chuckled before disappearing. I collapsed back against the cushions, lifting a hand to cover my eyes as I cried.

"Annabelle." I looked and saw Klaus standing in front of the fireplace, swaying on his feet. His shirt was off and I saw his hand was streaked with blood.

"Klaus!" I struggled to my feet and managed to sit up, trying to get to him. He flashed a little to shove me down.

"Don't…don't move. The wolfsbane is spreading through your system. You c-can't move," he said, panting. He was sweating profusely. I ignored him as I grabbed his hand.

"Klaus, I have to help you," I said, looking up at him with wide eyes. He shook his head, turning his back to me. I saw the gaping wound in his back, right next to his triangle tattoo. I gasped as he clawed at it, drawing more blood.

"Klaus, stop!" I begged. He turned and slammed against the wall, shouting in agony. I tried to stop sobbing but the tears continued to pour.

To my horror, he stumbled a few steps back and reached for his arm before twisting it, breaking it. I yelped at the loud snap as he screamed. I felt his pain burn through my body and groaned at the pain in my wrist. The dark blue lines were glowing fiercely against my skin.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and close. The sounds of heels walking through the hallway caused Klaus and I to turn. Caroline walked into the room.

"Klaus, we need to talk," she was saying before she stopped and saw both of us. I growled a little.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her eyes wide. She walked towards him slowly and I stiffened, distrust flooding my body. I looked at Klaus desperately.

"Silas, he attacked me and Annabelle. He's somehow flooding her system with wolfsbane. He stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me."

"My God, Klaus, that could kill you."

Klaus laughed weakly. "Well I certainly feel like I'm dying."

Caroline walked up to him and cradled his face. I snarled viciously.

"Klaus!" I yelled but was silenced but one look from Caroline. She turned to gaze back to Klaus.

"And as much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure," she finished. Klaus gasped and yanked himself from her grasp.

"_Silas!_" Klaus fell to the floor and Caroline walked a few steps away. I snarled in my throat, unable to speak still.

"That's right. Last night I looked like Shane, today I look like Caroline and tomorrow who knows…"

"Show me your real face," Klaus demanded on a growl.

"Now why would I do that when I could look like whomever I want you to see?" Silas approached him. "Resist me all you want, Klaus but until you bring me that cure, I will bring you nothing but misery."

Then just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. I gasped as my voice returned to me.

"He's trying to mess with my head, Klaus," I said quickly. "And he's going to try to do the same with you!" Klaus looked over at me.

"He can't and he won't," he said, shaking. I looked at him with a mix of disbelief and frustration.

"He already has!" I shot back. I lifted a hand towards him. "Klaus, please."

But before he could answer, the front door opened and closed yet again. Klaus leaned heavily against the piano bench, his chest heaving. I let my hand fall slowly, fresh tears springing to my eyes.

"I got your 50 bagillion messages, this better be life or death!" Caroline called out. I froze on the couch and I saw Klaus's eyes widen a little.

"Go away," he snapped.

"Klaus…? Where are you?" Caroline walked into the room but I felt myself relax slightly. This was Caroline, not Silas.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"I need more time, stop hounding me!" he yelled. I moaned softly as a fresh wave of pain coursed over me.

"Klaus-," I began, only to be interrupted by Caroline.

"I'm hounding you? I'm supposed to be running three different prom committees right now and you keep bone sucking me!" Klaus stopped and looked at her suspiciously.

"Caroline? Is that really you?" Caroline flicked her eyebrows at him.

"Klaus, it's her," I said softly. His head rolled to the side and his eyes looked into mine. Then he looked back to her, sitting up.

"Prove it to me."

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I have more important things to do." Caroline turned and began walking away.

"Wait… please," I called out. Caroline stopped and looked over at me. I glanced at Klaus, who was resting his head against his forearm.

"Silas, he stabbed Klaus with the white oak stake. There's a piece of it stuck inside him," I explained weakly. "And he's somehow pumping wolfsbane into my system after he stabbed me with a knife."

"Why would Silas attack you?" Caroline asked, looking at me then at Klaus.

"Well I was in no position to ask questions. To suffice I'll say I'm hurt and Anna's hurt. So you can understand why I called you." Caroline laughed incredulously.

"You ran Tyler out of town, you killed his mother, and you think I'm the person to call for help?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"If I die, you, Tyler, all of your friends die with me," Klaus retorted, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

"Caroline, please," I huffed, wincing at the stabbing pain. She looked over at me before clenching her jaw and glaring at Klaus.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well it's quite simple really. I need you to cut the stake out of me," Klaus said, gesturing to the bloody knife lying on the floor. "Once I'm better, I can help Annabelle."

Caroline stared at him and then nodded, picking up the knife.

Ooo0ooO

While Caroline dug the knife into my back, I looked over at Annabelle, who was growing stiller by the minute. Her skin was pale, too pale, and covered with sweat. Her breaths were hitched and pained. I could hear her heart, desperately trying to pump itself but in the end was only spreading the poison faster.

I felt a seed of pure terror lodge itself in my heart and begin to sprout as I felt her presence in the soul bond lessen, as if she was slowly disappearing. I knew that only meant one thing- she was slowly dying.

Suddenly, the knife jerked in my back and I grunted in pain. I saw out of the corner of my eye Annabelle jerking a little and wincing. Her gray eyes opened and were dark, nearly black with pain before they slowly shut again.

"Oh my God, you do have a heart," Caroline said mockingly. She moved the knife again and I yelled in pain. "Oh, my bad. It's just a bloody rib."

"Well I'm glad you're finding my misery so amusing. Just remember whatever pain you cause me, Annabelle feels it too," I snarled.

"Is that how this whole soul bond thing works? Sucks for her." She kept moving the knife. "I swear there's nothing in here. And if you think I'm having fun, you're insane."

"You killed twelve witches for your friend Bonnie, you can't even get your hands a little dirty for me. Here I thought we were becoming friends," I said, clenching my hands into fists against the table I was leaning against.

"You thought wrong." The knife twisted against my ribs again and I snarled, slamming my fist down against the wood.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. You know what?" She yanked knife out of my back, causing me to yell again. I heard Anna whimper. I turned to face Caroline and saw her eyes were blazing.

"I'm not sorry. You deserve to suffer for everything that you've done. So today we're going to do things my way. Want my help? You let Tyler come back to town and give me your word that you will not hurt him." I stared at her with near shock.

Caroline glared at moved over to one of the leather chairs, sitting down and pulling out her phone. She began tapping away at the device without a care in the world.

"Caroline," Annabelle moaned quietly. "Caroline help him please."

"Why?" Caroline asked airily.

"You won't be able to live with yourself if you let him die," Anna whispered. "And then you will die as well." Caroline looked over her shoulder towards Annabelle. She opened her mouth to reply but I slammed by fist down again.

"I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart. Help me!" I ordered, almost frantically.

"Your word first," she said simply.

"What makes you think I'll simply break my word?" I growled.

"You wanna be friends? Friendship, Stage One: Show me that I can trust you." Annabelle began coughing and to my horror, I saw her hand that covered her mouth get drenched in blood.

"I saved your life! Twice!" I cried.

"Because you put it in danger, twice. Why can't you just do something decent for once?" Caroline demanded.

"Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me!" I shouted back. Annabelle whimpered again and the sound tore at my heart.

"We've all tried to kill you. And you tried to kill most of us. How do you think you deserve my friendship when you've done nothing to earn it?"

"I will not have my hand forced by you or _anyone else_."

"What is wrong with you?! I'm reaching out to you despite everything you've done and you still can't get out of your own way. God! I feel sorry for you." She turned and I snarled, flashing in front of her.

"Don't turn you back on me! If you're going to let me die, fine, but at least save Annabelle!" I shouted.

"I should have let you die _ages ago_." I narrowed my eyes at her before I froze. Disbelief flooded me along with realization.

"It's gone," I murmured, eyes wide.

"What?"

"The pain," I explained, touching my back. "The pain is gone. It was…it was never there. He got in my head. Silas got inside my head." I looked at Caroline with shock. "Just like earlier…" I looked at Anna, who was still on the couch. I frowned.

"You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Caroline." Her eyes filled with worry as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

"If Silas can make you, of all people, believe that you're dying… what could he do to the rest of us?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"I don't know, but Annabelle is still hurt, or worse. Whatever he did to me, it might have been inside my head but there's still wolfsbane inside her," I said, moving across the room to my mate.

"Anna?" I asked softly. Her eyes opened very slowly. Her sweet face was drawn and pale, her lips colorless.

"Niklaus," she murmured. I crouched next to her and took her hand. I tried to push my strength through the soul bond but I didn't even feel a flicker from her side.

"Sweetheart," I choked, my eyes filling with tears. Her hand lifted to my cheek.

"My Niklaus," Anna whispered. "Why do you cry?" I placed a hand over hers, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Annabelle, please don't give up," I begged. Anna sighed softly, turning her head to the side to look at Caroline.

"Is he okay?" she asked weakly. Caroline's brow furrowed as she glanced over at me sharply. I looked down at Anna, whose eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Annabelle?" I asked, squeezing her hand. "I'm right here." Her eyes shifted to me but I saw no reaction.

"I'm okay," I said softly. "We're okay." Her lips curved just a little.

"Okay," she muttered, before her eyes closed. I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Annabelle?" No response. "_Annabelle?_"

Desperate, I lifted her shirt and saw the wounds were slowly closing. I furrowed my brow and pulled her shirt back down. I rested my forehead against her stomach, turning a little to listen to her weak heartbeat.

"Why isn't she getting better if the wounds are healed?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I don't know," I murmured. My eyes closed as Anna's heart beat dully against her ribs. I could almost feel the blood and poison passing through her veins.

Suddenly, Annabelle screamed, her back arching up. I sat up quickly and saw her eyes snap open, rolling back in pain. She continued screaming and her hand started clawing at her stomach. I yanked her shirt apart and watched, with horror, as some invisible force carved words into her skin with an equally invisible knife.

_I'll be in touch_, it read. Once the writing stopped, Anna slumped to the couch and her eyes shut. The words slowly disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!" Caroline asked, standing behind me. I stared at the closing marks with shock.

"A message for me," I replied hollowly.

Ooo0ooO

When I returned to consciousness, the first thing I realized was I wasn't in pain anymore. I flexed my side of the soul bond and felt gentle love and sweet relief from Klaus, signaling he was no longer in pain as well. I felt relief seep through my own veins.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Klaus sitting beside me on the couch. He smiled a little, his eyes still worried.

"What happened?" I asked. Klaus sighed deeply.

"Silas got into my head…he made me believe he staked me with the white oak stake and that I was about to die… He got into your head and made you see Charlie, which I deduced from what you murmured in your sleep." I blushed a little, trying to figure out why that was embarrassing. I nodded for Klaus to continue.

"He spelled the knife he stabbed you with to keep flooding your system with wolfsbane…and for a moment I thought…" He trailed off, lowering his head. I touched his cheek to bring his gaze back to me.

"Hey," I said softly. "I'm okay now." Klaus just stared at me.

"Really," I reassured. Then those blue eyes filled with tears as he buried his face into my stomach, fisting my shirt with one hand as he gripped my hand with the other.

"Oh," I sighed, running a hand through his hair soothingly. I moved him a little so I could sit up and he pushed his forehand against mine.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered brokenly. My heart ached a little at those words.

"Klaus. Niklaus. I'm not leaving you anytime soon," I whispered, looking into his eyes. He released a shaky breath and buried his face into the crook of my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I wiggled over onto his lap to I could wrap myself around him like a vine.

For a long time, we just held each other. I ran my hands through his hand, holding him close. When he finally pulled back, he leaned over and kissed me softly. I sighed against his lips and deepened the kiss. I shifted so I could press closer to him.

Gently, he lifted me up and carried me from the room. I murmured his name as he carried me into his bedroom. He set me down, taking off my torn shirt. I helped him remove my jeans and shoes, before I undressed him. He scooped me into his arms before carting me into the bathroom.

Klaus pressed me against the tile in the shower, turning on the warm spray. His lips brushed over mine sweetly, before trailing down my neck. I tilted my head back, running my hands along his shoulders.

After we took our time washing each other, he pressed me closer into the wall, filling me. I groaned quietly, tightening my hold in his shoulders.

"Niklaus," I breathed. I looked into his eyes, which were a deep blue. We watched each other and he moved gently inside me. The water, now growing cold, slid down our moving bodies unnoticed. I moved my hips against his, drowning in his eyes.

Finally, Klaus groaned, taking my lips again. I closed my eyes as bliss and warmth washed over me. Klaus thrusted inside me a few more times before he shuddered and I tightened around him, murmuring his name again.

"I love you," he said softly. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you too," I replied.

Ooo0ooO

When Annabelle and I returned downstairs, she helped Caroline clean up the living room. They washed a few rugs and the clothes that were covered in sweat and blood.

Annabelle returned as I stood in front of the fireplace. She curled into a chair, drinking a glass of ice water.

"Charlie's okay," Anna began. "I called him and he's fine, just has a headache. He doesn't remember what happened, one second he was here and the next he was lying face down in his hotel room." I nodded.

"Silas certainly had his fun with us today."

"Silas isn't going to stop until we find the cure," she said with trepidation. I nodded, turning to face her.

"Rebekah is close to finding it. Once she does…" I trailed off. Annabelle looked at me with a raised brow.

"Are you going to give it to Silas? Because if you do, that means Rebekah won't be able to become human," she said. I rubbed a hand over my eyes tiredly.

"I know," I answered in a low voice. I reached into my pocket and dialed Rebekah's number.

"What do you want, Nik?" she said as she answered.

"An update on our search for the elusive cure," I replied easily. Anna sipped her water as she watched me.

"Let's just say that things have gotten…complicated." I raised my brow curiously and saw Anna tilt her head a little.

"In fact why don't you speak to one of those complications. Here." I heard her hand the phone over to someone.

"Complication speaking." I froze at the sound of Elijah's voice before laughing a little.

"Big brother. Alas you join the phrase," I said. Anna's brows shot up and I shrugged a little.

"I simply had to take charge. Now that I have and got the cure I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls." I narrowed my eyes at that.

"Well a long list of demands I assume."

"Not that long," he said simply. I smiled again.

"Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family." I hung up, looking at Annabelle. She gave me a small smile in return. Caroline walked into the room, drying her hands with a small towel.

"I used all your bleach," she said, continuing to walk from the room. Annabelle jumped from the chair to hurry over to Caroline. She rested a hand on the young vampire's shoulder.

"Hey. Thank you, for helping Klaus. And for helping me, in a way," Anna said. Caroline's lips twisted a little.

"Yeah…" she replied, nodding. Then she shifted her gaze to me. "Well if you need anything else, don't call me. I have a prom to plan." I chuckled.

"Friends then?" I asked as she began to walk away.

"Are you going to let Tyler come back into town?" she asked. Anna looked at me with a raised brow and I gave both women a pointed look. Caroline's face flickered with disappointment.

"You might have noticed," I began, making her pause. "I'm not exactly scouring the Earth for him…Am I?" Caroline looked over her shoulder a little and smiled. Then she quietly left.

Annabelle walked over to me to put her arms around my waist, tilting her head up so she could look into my eyes.

"See? Doing something good feels good, doesn't it?" she asked, slightly teasing. I chuckled again and kissed her briefly.

"I'm still a better bad guy," I replied. Anna giggled and I felt my heart soar at that beautiful sound.

"Oh yes, you're _so_ bad," she teased, her grin mischievous. I snatched her by the waist to pull her close, making her gasp.

"Are you saying I'm not a bad guy, little wolf?" I growled playfully. Anna squirmed against my hold, laughing.

"Oh no, you're definitely the… hmm, the _Big Bad Wolf_," she said jokingly. I laughed and tickled her sides. Anna squealed and wiggled until she broke from my hold. She darted across the room before I flashed in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" I drawled. With one quick movement, I had her in my arms, my lips covering hers. She moaned, wrapping herself around me. On a growl, I carried her back upstairs.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Such a good episode! I'm excited that Elijah's back!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	37. Deep in the Meadow

**Author's Note: This is going to be sort of a fluff chapter; I think it's needed after everything that just went down! It's going to be switching off between Klaus, Annabelle and Charlie's POV!**

Chapter Thirty Seven: Deep in the Meadow

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise…_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I woke with a start in the middle of the night, immediately looking down at Annabelle. She was curled quietly against my side, only sighing when she felt my sudden movement.

I leaned back against the pillows and exhaled loudly, pushing a hand through my hair. Annabelle stirred again, absently placing a hand over my heart.

"Klaus?" she mumbled sleepily. Her gray eyes looked up at me, a little blurry. I ran a hand down her hair softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I murmured. Anna stretched a little so she could roll onto her stomach besides me.

"'Sokay," she yawned. "Are you okay?" She arched her back a little and focused her now awakening gaze on me.

"I'm fine," I responded, perhaps a little too quickly. When she simply raised a brow at me, I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I had a strange dream," I said. I felt Anna's hand brushed lightly over the tattoo on my shoulder.

"About Finn and Kol?" she asked gently. I nodded, looking back down at her. Even in the shadows, her eyes shone like liquid gray diamonds.

"Tell me about it," she requested, resting her chin on her forearms.

"It was…" I trailed off, closing my eyes. I felt a gentle rush of comfort and my lips tipped upward.

"It was odd because it felt so real. We were just sitting around the living room, drinking brandy and talking, but it was as if they were _really_ sitting there," I explained.

"What did you guys discuss?" Anna wanted to know. I shrugged.

"Simple things. Things we would talk about when we were younger, before we became vampires. Women, hunting, our family." I glanced down and saw Anna's lips curving.

"Women, huh?" she teased, her eyes twinkling. I chuckled. Anna propped her face into the cup of her hand and studied me.

"How do you feel about Elijah coming back?" she asked. I considered that for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure," I admitted, frowning slightly. "I suppose we'll find out once he gets here." Annabelle shifted again, this time to tuck her body along mine, nuzzling my jaw gently.

"I bet you'll be happy, deep down under that doubt," she whispered. I wrapped my arm around her, tracing patterns on her naked back.

"You're probably right," I said, half to myself. Annabelle chuckled, wrapping an arm around my middle so she could squeeze me lightly.

"Of course I am," she teased. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and felt her relax, until she fell back asleep, breathing softly.

The only sounds filling the room where the hooting of an owl and the steady, strong beat of Annabelle's heart. It was a soothing mix as soon I found myself slipping away into sleep.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

When I woke up, the sun was barely touching the horizon. The birds were starting to sing in the distance and the moon was still out, a pale shadow in the pale bluish purple sky.

I looked up at Klaus, who was sleeping silently, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. I tapped into the power of the soul bond and sensed his peace while he dreamt. I smiled, happy to know he wasn't dreaming of anything bothersome.

I rose out of bed and stretched, sighing as I reached for the ceiling and then relaxed. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into a pale yellow sundress.

I was pleased to see that Klaus was still asleep when I padded quietly out of the bathroom and back over to the bed. I leaned down and kissed him softly on his full lips. He shifted a little, reaching towards the empty space I had left in the bed. I swore a frown flickered across his features when he didn't feel my presence.

"When you wake up," I whispered against his ear. "Come and find me." Smiling, I slipped out of the room without a sound.

As usual, I wandered into the woods alone. I sighed as the cool morning air enveloped me. I hardly noticed the cold, even with my bare feet. It was a nice advantage to run a few degrees hotter when you're a werewolf in a colder climate.

I hummed a song while I walked, harmonizing with the birds as they went about their business around me in the trees.

Then I heard rustling in the bushes to my right. I turned a little, cautious. My nostrils flared to take in the intruder's scent. I relaxed almost immediately as Charlie ambled out of the brush in his wolf form.

To my surprise, Dr. Fell was walking besides him, wearing work out pants and a matching top with running shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail and even without makeup, she was still pretty.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw me. "Annabelle!" I smiled.

"Good morning, Dr. Fell," I greeted. I shot Charlie a look and got the wolf equivalent of a shrug.

"Please, call me Meredith," she said with a kind smile. I smiled wider and nodded.

"Out for a, ah, stroll this morning?" I asked, looking at my brother then at her with a raised brow. Meredith laughed and surprised me again by placing a hand on my brother's fur covered back.

"You could say that. Charlie here wanted me to see him in his wolf form, since he explained you guys can shift even without the full moon." This time the look I gave Charlie was nervous, since I felt uncertain about how much we should tell this woman about our family history, even if she was his girlfriend.

Charlie glared slightly and I returned the look, making it clear I was going to discuss this with him later.

"…So we decided to go for a run in the woods," Meredith finished. I looked back at her and laughed.

"I'm sure you gave him a run for his money," I said easily.

There was a sudden gust of wind and an arm was around my waist. I leaned against Klaus, as if I was expecting him the whole time. I held back a smirk when Charlie's eyes widened a little and Meredith flinched.

"So you finally decided to wake up," I teased, looking up at him. Klaus rolled his eyes at me but smiled. He nodded at Charlie and Meredith politely.

"You didn't leave a note this time," he murmured quietly to me. I gave him an unsympathetic look, lips twitching.

"Poor baby," I replied. Klaus snorted very softly and kissed my cheek, and right then, I felt everything inside me brighten a little. I struggled not to blush at the foolish butterflies that danced in my belly.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I watched my sister and Klaus embraced a little in front of Meredith and I. it seemed right when he touched her, everything about her glowed. Her smile widened a notch, her eyes softened and her whole frame relaxed. When I looked at him, I saw the same effect. The waves of love coming off the Hybrid were strong and constant, his eyes were intense but his whole aura seemed centered on her, as if they were the only two people in the whole world… as if they were in their own private bubble.

I nearly chuckled, knowing anyone else would probably grow ill at the sight of the two love birds, but seeing my sister so happy took off the sappy edge.

I nudged Meredith's hand gently and gestured for her to follow me down the path we had been originally taking. She nodded a little to show she understood.

I whined softly to catch Anna's gaze. She ripped her eyes away from Klaus and focused on me. I twitched my ears to the side and let me gaze slide to Meredith before back to her. She nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Come on," she said to Klaus, taking his hand. "Let's go to the meadow." Klaus looked at Meredith and me, inclining his head slightly. I grinned wolfishly at him and returned the gesture.

They disappeared into the trees, talking quietly amongst themselves. I watched and with a burst of happiness, noticed how healthy Anna looked, despite being attacked just the other day by a deranged witch-whatever guy. She wasn't as bone thin as she had been before either.

"They look good together," Meredith said, going along with my thoughts. I chuckled low in my throat and shifted. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Not as good as us though," I declared. She laughed.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Anna took my hand as we walked along the trees, heading to our favorite spot at the river. She leaned against me slightly and her eyes sparkled in the pale morning sunlight.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" I asked. Anna tilted her head back so her gaze met mine.

"I'm just happy," she said simply. I paused to press a warm kiss to her lips. I felt them curve slightly as her happiness burned through the soul bond. My wrist grew warm and when I pulled away, I saw her wrist was glowing slightly as well. I brushed my fingertips over the beautiful pattern.

"Do you think it will ever fade again?" I asked curiously. Anna looked down at our markings and laughed.

"I hope not," she said. "I'm growing quite fond of it." I chuckled.

"Not happy with one tattoo?" I teased. Anna rolled her eyes. After I had shared the stories about my tattoos with her, she finally revealed to me the one she had on the base of her neck, depicting the symbol of her family crest. She also admitted her brother had to same tattoo, since they had gotten them together once Anna had turned eighteen.

"I think two are enough for me," she replied. We continued forward until we reached the river banks.

Anna immediately waded into the cool water until it reached her knees. She turned to smile at me and I was stricken by how perfect she looked. The sun framed her hair, bringing out the lighter shades in its chocolate depths, and her skin and eyes positively glowed.

Yet I still could see the women who had snarled out me when I first encountered her, completely nude, before shifting and running away from me. Except this time, she was running towards me.

I caught her easily and swung her in a circle. She squealed, obviously delighted, which made me laugh. I slid out my shoes and set Anna down so I could roll up my pant legs.

We stepped back into the shallow bank, watching as small trout darted by. The sun glistened against the water's surface as it slowly rose into the sky.

Suddenly, I felt a splash of water hit my side. I whirled just as Annabelle kicked more water, efficiently dousing me from head to toe. She nearly collapsed with laughter at the shocked look on my face.

Lunging, I scooped her up by the waist and threw her over my shoulder. She yelped and beat at my back with her fists.

"Put me down!" she yelled playfully, growling softly. I growled in return.

"As you wish," I said darkly. I heard her gasp as she realized my intentions.

"Klaus, n-," but I flipped her into the water before she could finish her sentence. She burst out of the water gasping and glared at me, placing her hands on her hips.

She was now completely wet and the dress clung to every inch of her skin, while her hair fell in wet ropes around her shoulders.

"You're going to pay for that!" she declared. In a flash, she tackled me and I allowed her to knock me back into the water. The water was shallow enough so when I landed on my back, I was completely submerged for a brief moment before I caught myself, but I ended up as wet as Annabelle.

Then her lips were pressed against mine, sending a hot bolt of desire through my body. I groaned and lifted her from the water, carrying her to the grassy banks. We collapsed on the ground in a tangle of wet clothes and limbs, laughing and kissing.

Anna pulled back and rolled me over onto my back, grinning. She pushed back her wet hair, which scattered water droplets all over me.

"You know, for being over a thousand years old, you still act immature some times," she teased, rubbing her nose against mine playfully. I nudged her back.

"What's the point of being young forever if you can't act young?" I retorted, smirking. Anna just laughed before lying her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in the scent of her wet hair.

We watched the sun continue to rise towards the sky and Anna began pointing out shapes in the clouds. I stroked her back and relished in this simple, peaceful moment.

"That's…Yup, definitely a bunny," Anna said, pointing at one particularly puffy cloud. I rested my cheek against her forehead and pointed to another.

"I believe that looks like a bunny as well," I said. Annabelle giggled and I smiled.

Then she grew quiet, her fingers tracing patterns across my shirt. Our thoughts seemed to blend into one as we laid there, content in each other's arms.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me?" I furrowed my brow and looked down at her.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" I asked, confused. Annabelle sighed and rolled over a little so she could look me in the eyes.

"I mean, out of all the women in the women in the world, why did you pick me? Soul mate thing aside, of course. Why me?" I stared.

"Why are you questioning it?" Her lips twisted in a half frown.

"I don't know. Just sometimes it seems so unreal, even when it's real…you know, being mated to a vampire-werewolf Hybrid who's over a thousand years old."

"Would it be more believable if I wasn't so old?" I asked, frowning. Anna shook her head.

"No, no. I just mean when I first met you, you didn't trust anyone, including me. I just don't remember when that changed… it happened so quickly, yet so naturally. One second we were strangers and the next…"

"Lovers?" I finished. She gave me a wryly smile.

"If you want to phrase it romantically, yes." I considered that for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I could ask you the same thing. Why me? You've seen the evil within me, the way the darkness can consume me and you've certainly seen me at my worse, yet you haven't walked away," I pointed out, raising my brows.

"I asked you first," Anna said quietly, her gray eyes somber.

"It was instinct, I suppose. When I first saw you, something drew me to you."

"Something besides the fact that I was naked," Anna interjected. I nodded, smirking.

"When I first began dreaming of you, I thought you were-quite simply- an angel. There was no chance you were real…so I believed for some time that you were just something my imagination conjured up. Yet when I first saw you, everything inside me was drawn, pulled, to you. When you would ask me simple questions, I felt no impulse to lie to you like I would to everyone else. Then you captured me."

"Captured you?" Anna repeated, cocking her head to the side. I ran a hand down her hair gently.

"I told Caroline that even the purest of hearts are drawn to the allure of darkness. Perhaps the darkest of hearts can be drawn to the allure of pureness as well," I said. Anna stared at me for a long moment before raising a hand to my cheek.

"I do not understand why you insist on claiming to have such a dead, black heart," she whispered. I sighed, leaning into her touch.

"Because for a long time, that's all I believed. I believed I was a monster, incapable of love or kindness simply because that's what everyone else believed. You made me see that's not entirely true. I am capable of…human emotions. I am capable of falling in love. Some may say that's a show of weakness but if you're my weakness, then you are also my strength. No one has been able to pull me back the way you have, Annabelle."

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity, why are my clarity?" she murmured. I chuckled.

"You seem rather obsessed with that tune, love," I remarked with a smile. Anna smiled in return.

"Come on, let's keep walking," she said, standing up slowly. She shook out her hair, which was nearly dry and let it settle so it fell down her back in a tangle of curls.

I rose and reached over to take her hand. Her eyes met mine and she squeezed my hand. She began leading me down the river, away from the trees, heading for the meadow.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I coaxed Klaus into a race to the meadow, so we shifted and took off side by side, a blur of brown and gray.

The meadow was now covered in yellow-green grass that brushed against my shoulder as a wolf. I walked next to Klaus and tipped my ears at him happily. His tail wagged once before he sat down on his haunches and shifted back.

I walked up to him and nuzzled him, still in my wolf form. He laughed at my wet nose and stroked my coat.

"You're a wolf, yet you have dog-like tendencies," Klaus remarked. I gave him a wolf-like grin before I shifted back, moving onto his lap. I cuddled close to him, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded in his arms.

When I glanced at him, I saw his head was tilted back so the sun could wash over it. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved. I gave into the urge to run a hand down his stubbly jaw. He sighed at the contact. His eyes opened slowly, revealing their strong blue color.

With our eyes locked, we didn't say anything. It was one of those moments where words weren't needed to express what we were feeling right then and there. We just knew.

As I stared into his eyes, I found myself wondering about Klaus in his youth- before he became a vampire. Had he been young and carefree? I knew the stories about his family back then, how him and Elijah and gone after the same girl and how they came to lose the youngest member of their group…but how had he been as a child? Had he been a curious child? Quiet and watchful? Adventurous?

Then Klaus shifted a little to rub his lips over my shoulder blade. I turned my head to rest my chin on my shoulder to watch him with a smile. When he leaned back, he smirked.

"You know," he said, raising his brows a little before looking up at me with another smirk. "I do believe I can hear your thoughts at times." I raised a brow since I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh?" I asked, looking at him skeptically. Klaus leaned in close, so our lips were almost brushing. I felt a rush of heat up my spine.

"Right now, they're particularly distracting," he murmured.

Suddenly, I was knocked off his lap and onto the ground. Klaus crawled up my body slowly and I pulled in a sharp breath.

"Especially since all I want to do is make love to you under the sunshine," he whispered in a darkly seductive voice. I felt my wolf surge forward at his words and I knew my eyes flashed. Ignoring my bodily urges, I laid beneath him passively. I tilted my chin up.

"You don't say?" I remarked in an impassive voice. Bracing himself above me, sending shivers down my spine, Klaus leaned down to kiss the space behind my ear. I closed my eyes briefly at the heavenly sensation.

"Who says I'm interested?" I asked, a challenge in my voice. I felt him smirk against my skin and my hands clenched at the grass surrounding us. Klaus rocked his hips into mine and I barely muffled a gasp as I felt his erection through his jeans.

"I think the soul bond says otherwise," he said with a naughty smirk. I stared at him before a matching smile crawled over my lips. I reached up and yanked him down so our lips could collide.

The sun had nothing to do with the heat rising between us. Our tongues battled for dominance and our teeth clashed furiously. When his lips left mine, he attached his teeth- now possibly fangs- to my neck. I cried out and arched against him, now holding him close. My nails dug in and I didn't try retracing my claws when they grew from my nail beds.

Klaus fumbled with the buttons down the front of my dress, so I rolled him over, laughing. His frustration rolled through him, into me, as I struggled to remove his clothes as well.

We ended up in a tangle of clothes and limbs, my dress unbuttoned to expose my naked flesh, his shirt off and his pants only partially off.

Klaus drove into me and I screamed his name to the sky, desperately grasping at the grass to get my bearings. Klaus gripped my hands above my head as he thrusted into me again and I groaned, rolling my hips with his.

"Mine," Klaus growled, his eyes as gold as the sun. His teeth bit down onto my neck again as he continued to pound in and out of me, leaving me gasping for breath.

Snarling, I bit down onto his shoulder, and felt dark satisfaction as Klaus growled sharply. But I couldn't control myself as I partially shifted, my wolf wanted to mark what belonged to her.

I tore at his back with my claws and with a sharp movement of my hips, had him on his back. We stared at each other, panting harshly. Our wounds closed up and we watched each other with flaming gold eyes.

Then I groaned and began moving, tilting my head back. I grasped his shoulders and he my hips as we moved at a slower pace. Slowly, I leaned down to take his lips, my hair curtaining our faces from the sunlight.

Klaus lifted his hands to frame my face before he rolled me onto my back again. His eyes watched me as he continued moving. My heart was slamming against my ribs, my blood rushed through my veins but all that mattered was the look in Klaus's eyes.

"_Mio angelo_," he suddenly whispered before kissing me gently. His hand trailed down my side, lifting my leg so it was hitched around his hip. I moaned softly, clenching him close, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

The peak was as golden and bright as the sun, filling me up as I rose and fell with Klaus. I sighed his name as I fell down the slippery slope with him, holding him close the entire time.

We laid there in silence for a long moment after he collapsed on top of me. I played with his hair and he trailed his fingers up and down the slight curve of my hip.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

When Meredith and I finished our hike, I dropped her off at her apartment. She had to shower and change for her late shift at the hospital but promised to call me later to see if we could do a late night movie.

I watched her go with a small smile.

I wandered around the town after that. That Silas guy seemed to be staying away for the time being, so everything looked…well, normal.

I heard distant cries of wolves and smiled dryly, wondering if I could get Anna back for teasing me about acting like a dog in my wolf form. She certainly sounded yappy right now.

Tucking my hands in my pockets, I walked into the Grill, finding a seat at the bar. Matt came up to me and gave me a nod, before pouring me my favorite drink. I grinned at the kid.

"I'm guessing you're use to regulars here," I joked. Matt laughed a little, raising his brows with a considering look.

"Yeah, I mean, Damon comes in a lot too. That dude drinks like, all of our whiskey. And so did Al-…" Matt trailed off, frowning a little. I raised a brow.

"Ah, our old history teacher, Mr. Saltzman, came in a lot. He…sort of had a thing with Dr. Fell." Matt looked guilty, yet sympathetic. "He was also Damon's friend…kind of."

"Damon had a friend?" I asked sarcastically, then taking a gulp of my drink to wash away the bitter taste that arose in my mouth. Matt shrugged, his demeanor uncaring.

"Hmph," I huffed. Matt took my distraction as an opportunity to escape, probably to avoid continuing the awkward conversation about my girlfriend's ex. I finished off my drink in one long gulp.

I suddenly needed to go running again.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Annabelle and I stayed in the meadow until it was nighttime. We stayed curled in the grass, watching it sway in the breeze and the stars sparkled overhead.

She sighed contently and snuggled against my side, sliding her leg between mine. I enjoyed the feeling of her warm body pressing into mine, and I kissed the top of her head softly, inhaling the scent of her hair.

I can sense she's dozing by the steady rhythm of her breathing and beat of her heart, knocking against my ribcage. I find it soothing, almost song-like.

"Klaus?" Anna suddenly murmurs, her voice very sleepy.

"Yes, love?" I replied. She rolls a little to look at me with dark, heavy lidded eyes.

"You love me, right?" I stare at her blankly for a moment and blink.

"Of course," I reply, but it ends up sounding more like a question. Anna just smiles at me.

"I'll love you forever," she says quietly, yet I chuckle, since her voice went musical at _forever_- as if she was singing it.

"And I you," I reply softly. She seems pleased and drops her head against my shoulder again.

"Come along, darling," I say gently, lifting her off the grass. She curls into my arms trustfully, sighing my name. I feel my heart roll in my chest at her breathy voice.

As I carry her back to the mansion, her words continue to roll through my head like an ocean tide.

_I'll love you forever._

But, in a moment of doubt, I found myself wondering…

_Will we have our forever?_

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Mushy, gushy, I know. I guess I've been in a mushy gushy mood! I'll update again after Thursday's episode. On a side note, the title for this chapter is actually called Rue's Lullaby (Deep in the Meadow)- yes from the Hunger Games soundtrack- but I changed it to suit the setting!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	38. Swept Away

**Author's Note: Plot twist- there's no new episodes for two weeks. Oh well, the story must go on! Some of you caught onto the loose ends I left dangling at the end of last chapter, so gold star for you! And here we go…**

Chapter Thirty Eight: Swept Away

_"I get swept away _

_When I think of you_

_Take me to that place_

_Where it's control I lose_

_I'm soothed by you; you take it all away…_

_Even when you're far away_

_How so far away, yet you feel so near…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

_I was running through the forest. The trees were passing by in a sickening blend of green and yellow. The air smelled stale and it was hot- much too hot._

_And for the first time in many years, I felt something gripped my heart, threatening to tear it apart._

_Fear._

_It was like ice water had been injected into my veins, freezing in my chest, making my movements hard and painful. Yet I kept running._

_But where was I going?_

_"_Klaus!_" I skidded to a halt at the bloodcurdling scream._

_"Anna?" I shouted. Mocking silence filled the void I was in._

_"Klaus?" I whirled around at the breathless whisper._

_To my horror, Annabelle stood before me, covered in blood. Her gray eyes were wide with shock and her breaths were shallow and rapid._

_But before I could reach her, she was gone._

_I was left standing in the middle of the forest, shouting her name._

_Everything then faded away slowly, melting to black, before I was thrusted into the next scene._

_I saw Annabelle lying on the ground, her body splayed at an awkward angle, her eyes open but clouded over._

_"No!" I shouted, lunging for her. I laid her head on my lap, smoothing the hair away from her face._

_"Annabelle, please," I begged, half-crazed. Her dead eyes rolled over to me._

_"Why didn't you save me?"_

_"Klaus?" I tore my eyes away from those dead eyes only to see Annabelle standing a few feet away. I looked down, confused, only to see her body had disappeared._

_"Klaus?" she repeated, stepping towards me. Without thinking, I began moving away from her._

_"Klaus?" she asked again, her voice high. She reached down to clench her stomach, which was ballooned, stretching the shirt she wore. I stared transfixed, fear and renewed horror washing over me._

_"Help me," she said in a voice that wasn't her own. _

_"Y-you're not real!" I yelled. Anna's eyes stared at me, unblinking._

_Then she screamed, doubling over. She collapsed to the ground and I saw blood streaming down her thighs as she gripped her stomach. In a flash, her now gold eyes met mine._

_"_Help me!_" she shrieked._

_I stepped towards her- only to feel hands shaking me. Shaking me?_

"Klaus! Klaus, wake up!"

In one blinding movement, I yanked myself away from the grasp, throwing myself across the room within a second.

I panted, eyes reeling, struggling to get my bearings. I could still smell the disgusting air, the blood, the trees…

"Niklaus!"

My eyes snapped over towards the bed, where Annabelle was watching me with huge eyes that were swimming with anxiety.

"A-Annabelle?" I breathed. If my heart could still beat, I'm quite certain it would be pounding right now.

Annabelle got out of the bed and approached me cautiously, slowly. Her eyes assessed me before she reached up to touch my face. I couldn't help it- I flinched. Blank hurt flickered over Anna's face before it was buried under her concern.

"You were having a nightmare," she said softly. "A horrible one, if I do say so myself." I stared at her then nodded slightly. I could still feel the tension rolling through my body like crackling waves.

"Klaus, please-," she began, lifting her hand again but I stumbled back a step, my eyes widening. Anna blinked then slowly let her hand return to her side. I leaned back against the wall of the bedroom, struggling to catch my breath.

"I need air," I moaned. I walked past her, careful not to touch her and stepped outside onto the wide balcony. I leaned against the railing and inhaled the cool night air deeply. It was refreshing, drowning away the lingering smells from the dream.

This time I didn't flinch when I felt Annabelle's hand on my back. I only turned my head a little to the side when she pressed a kiss to my shoulder. She moved next to me and pulled herself up so she was perched on the railing.

"Better?" she asked gently. I leaned against my forearms and hung my head, unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," I muttered bitterly. When Anna didn't answer, I glanced up to her. Her gray stare was full of emotion. The wind picked up her curls, scattered them around her shoulders in disarray.

Then she was somehow in my arms, between myself and the railing, clasping my face between her hands, her forehead against mine.

"Niklaus," she sighed. I leaned against her, relieved to find her touch was soothing. I placed both of my hands on her hips and closed my eyes. Her thumbs gently traced my skin and I repressed a slight shiver.

"How bad was it?" she asked. I opened my eyes and was captured in her silvery-gray gaze. A frown flickered across my face.

"Bad," I murmured. "You were screaming my name, then you were hurt…then you were…you were…" I couldn't finish as I felt that ice cold hand grip my heart. Sensing my distress, Annabelle wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself against me, her cheek against my chest. As if by magic, her warmth burned away any sense of coldness.

"Why do you think you're having these nightmares?" I pressed my cheek to her hair, sighing deeply.

"I don't know. I haven't experienced nightmares since I killed the Original Five hunters after they tried to kill my family," I said in a hushed voice.

"Do you think it's Silas?" she whispered, her eyes growing wide again. I closed my eyes at the thought.

"It's a possibility." Anna burrowed closer to me and I felt her dread and fear. I pulled away, taking her hand.

"Let's go back to bed," I said quietly. She nodded, her eyes still dark with worry.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I couldn't fall back asleep. Klaus wrapped himself around me like a vine, his face between my breasts, arm around my waist, his leg thrown over mine. I ran a hand through his head, hoping my touch would soothe him.

I stared up at the ceiling, eyeing the dancing shadows. Frowning a little, I looked back at Klaus.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even and deep. All the seriousness was gone and he looked so young and innocent. I ran a hand down his cheek and he murmured, shifting a little. Gently, I took the hand that was resting by my side and held it, brushing his knuckles with my thumb pad.

I let my thoughts drift as he slept soundly, giving me no impression that the nightmares would return. I winced when I thought about how he had stiffened in his sleep before he started crying out, writhing in agony. Then when he woke up… I closed my eyes briefly against the brief pain at the fear and distrust in his eyes when I tried to touch him. I knew it had to do with the nightmares but it ripped something inside me, seeing him like that.

I sighed. I wanted to ask him to tell me more about the nightmares, but I didn't know if I _really_ wanted to know what had happened in them… by the look on his face, he certainly wasn't lying when he said they were bad.

_My poor Niklaus_, I thought, stroking a hand from his hair to his back.

After a while, I eventually found myself drifting away into sleep, relaxed that Klaus was finally sleeping peacefully, still wrapped around me.

_When I woke up, I was lying on my back, looking up towards the bright blue sky. I heard the rushing of water and sat up, smiling when I saw that I was on the grassy banks of the river._

_"Annabelle." I turned at the now familiar voice and smiled at Finn and Kol. I stood so I could face them._

_"Hi," I said. I felt a rush of affection towards Klaus's brothers. Finn walked up to me and surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. I felt myself blush with pleasure._

_"Hello, Belle," Kol greeted, taking my hand to kiss it in a gentlemanly fashion. I grinned at him. Within the time the Mikaelson brothers have appeared in my dreams, Kol had developed an affection for calling me "Belle" to spite me. I took in all in good spirits, happy to have their approval._

_As I looked at both of them, I realized I never really questioned them as to why they appeared in my dreams, or how it was possible I could see them. But I also acknowledged that the few times Klaus had been in these dreams, his shocked happiness in seeing his brothers had washed away any doubts or questions I had._

_"How is Niklaus?" Finn asked. I furrowed my brow._

_"He's…he's been experiencing nightmares," I said. Finn's face went blank, unreadable as Kol looked at me with worry._

_"What do you mean?" he asked. I shook my head._

_"I don't know," I admitted. "It's been happening for the past few nights. It starts with him becoming restless in his sleep, and then he's screaming and moving like he's in pain… Last night, when he woke up, it seemed like for a brief moment he didn't know who I was- or trusted that it was me."_

_"Trusted that it was you?" Finn repeated, his eyes sharp. I looked up into his hazel eyes._

_"A few days ago, Silas attacked both of us. He made Klaus believe he staked him with some white oak stake and that he was in pain…so much pain. After, Silas started popping up out of nowhere, disguising himself as different people. First it was Professor Shane- the guy who was teaching Bonnie Bennett Expression- then Caroline… He even tried to get into my head by posing as my older brother," I explained. The brother exchanged a look._

_"So you believe that Silas is making Niklaus have these nightmares where you're…hurt?" Finn asked slowly. I nodded._

_"I think Silas is really, well for lack of a better word, fucking with Klaus's head. He wants him to find the cure and bring it to him, or else."_

_"Or else what?" Kol demanded. I shrugged helplessly, looking at both of them._

_"I have no idea. I just have a feeling it's bad- really bad. And if Klaus thinks he's going to go after me to get revenge on Klaus from not listening to him. That might explain why Silas is using me to get to Klaus in this way."_

_"You're his weakness," Finn said softly. I lowered my gaze, biting my lip to will away the prick of tears in the back of my eyes._

_"I don't know what to do," I said thickly. I felt a gentle hand lift my chin up. Finn gazed down at me, his expression now soft._

_"If there's one thing I know about Klaus- it's that he'll protect his family, no matter what cost. You're part of this family now, dear Annabelle. Niklaus would die before he'd let Silas lay a hand on you." My eyes filled._

_"But I can't let him do that. I can't lose him, Finn," I said. Finn then cradled me to his chest, soothing me in a big brother fashion. With that, I began crying. _

_"You have to be strong," Finn murmured. "Be strong for him." I pulled back to look up at the eldest Mikaelson and nodded. I felt a hand run down my hair and turned to see Kol smiling easily at me._

_"Give Silas hell, Belle," he said. I laughed, despite my tears._

_"That rhymed," I teased, brushing at my damp cheeks. Kol grinned._

_"I know," he boasted. I turned to look back at Finn, who was watching me with a small smile pulling at his lips._

_"You're quite the match for Niklaus, Annabelle," he told me. "You're very different from the women he used to pursue. You are quite a warrior. And I believe that soon, you'll need to stand by Niklaus's side to fight in this war." Again, I nodded._

_"I'll be strong," I whispered. Finn reached up to stroke my cheek._

_"I know you will."_

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that the sun was filtering in through the doors leading to the balcony. I could hear the birds and the wind and sighed softly.

"Anna?" I looked down and saw Klaus was still lying against my chest, expect now his chin was resting on my breastbone and his eyes were fixed on mine.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, running a hand through his short, messy curls. His blue eyes went soft.

"Better now," he said. I give him a small smile. Klaus shifted slightly and I felt a bolt of heat shoot up my spine at our skin to skin contact. His eyes darkened and he smirked mischievously at me.

Slowly, he moved between my thighs and crawled up my body. I bit my lip, trying not to whimper. Klaus leaned in, teasing me with soft kisses. I arched against him and reached for him with my hands.

Klaus quickly snatched my hands and pinned them above my hand. He smiled evilly at me.

"Oh no, you don't," he scolded softly. I narrowed my eyes at him, wriggling beneath him, pleased to feel he was aroused as I am.

Klaus leaned in again and kissed me deeply. I parted my lips as his tongue could glide along mine. I groaned at his taste.

Reluctantly, I pulled back, clenching his shoulders to prevent him from moving. I look him in the eye with concern.

"I'm not overly fond of that look, love," Klaus muttered, giving me a wary look. I sigh, knowing I have to ask.

"Klaus, please tell me about these nightmares."

Klaus stared at me with dark eyes. Then he released a breath, shifting so he was sitting beside me on the bed. I scooted up so we were side by side.

"There not much to tell," he began. "I'm in the forest, running. I'm afraid…" His eyes dart over to me. "I'm more afraid than I've ever felt. Then I hear you screaming. I first see you covered in blood, then…" His voice hitched very slightly. "Then you're lying on the forest floor, dead, before you look at me and asking why I didn't help you. I hear you say my name again and you're standing before me…" This time when he glances at me, his eyes are full of uncertainty.

"Please," I beseech quietly, taking his hand in mine. Klaus took a deep breath.

"You're standing before me, pregnant. Then you scream and fall to the ground, demanding for me to help you," he finishes. His gaze is now hesitant. I blink, absorbing everything slowly. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Wow," I breathe.

"Wow," he repeats, his voice a little disgruntled. "Is that all you have to say?" I frown a little, looking at him. His eyes are tense, his lips pressed in a flat line. I reach up to stroke his cheek gently.

"Am I supposed to start running for the hills?" I challenged. To my relief, that got a flicker of humor into his eyes.

"I doubt you're the one to run from a fight, my Anna," he said. Klaus reached over and pulled me onto his lap, stroking a hand up and down my leg. I pressed my forehead into the crook of his neck and fiddled with his necklace.

"No," I agreed. "I'm going to fight with you." Klaus gasped and pulled me back to look me in the eyes.

"Over my-," I interrupted him by placing a finger over his lips. He glared at me.

"You weren't really going to say 'my dead body', were you?" I asked sardonically, raising a brow. Klaus scoffed against my hand and rolled his eyes at my attempted humor.

I gave him a grin and rolled out of bed. He raised a questioning brow at me and I smiled wider.

"Come on," I urged. "Let's go do something today."

"What did you have in mind, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with a smile as he stood. He ran his hands down my arms and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Picnic," I said simply, kissing him again.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

_Hey, this is Charlie. Leave a message._

_"Charlie? It's Meredith. Where are you? I've been calling… Is everything okay?"_

I stared blankly at the hotel room wall, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Hey, this is Charlie. Leave a message._

_"Charlie? Please call me… I'm getting worried about you. Did something happen? Is Anna okay? Please, Charlie."_

The sun was hitting me through the window, but I didn't feel it. I absently stared at the dust specks floating around in its rays.

_Hey, this is Charlie. Leave a message._

_"Char-,"_

I clicked the phone off, tossing it behind me. I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

Meredith had been calling me constantly over the past few days, but I didn't have the balls to pick up the phone. I curled my lip.

_"Our history teacher, Mr. Saltzman…he sort of had a thing with Dr. Fell."_ I growled with annoyance, standing so I could pace in the small room.

My phone rang again, but this time it was Anna.

"Hey," I said, sitting down again.

"Charlie! Are you okay?" Anna demanded. I rolled my eyes. I could almost see her eyes narrowing bossily at me.

"Fine," I replied.

"Liar," Anna snapped. "What's wrong and why do you sound like someone killed your favorite puppy?" I snorted at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," I said reassuringly. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Is it about Meredith?" she asked, her voice quieter. I winced a little, uneasy with how quickly she could see through me.

"Yeah," I huffed.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, you enjoy your day with your boyfriend or whatever," I replied.

"Or whatever," she repeated, her voice laced with humor. I chuckled.

"I'll stop by later, if that's okay," I said.

"Of course," Anna said, her eye rolling obvious over the phone.

"See ya."

"Don't mope around, Charles."

"_Good bye_, Anna," I hiss, hanging up right when she began to laugh. I roll my eyes. My sister really drove me nuts sometimes.

I stood and decided to head down to the Grill for some grub and beer. I opened the door and froze.

Meredith stood there, her hand poised to knock. I immediately got a flash back to the night of our first date when she caught me in the same position.

She gave me a hesitant smile which I did not return. It slipped from her face as she regarded me with cautious brown-black eyes.

"You weren't returning my calls," she said in a quiet voice. I clenched my jaw.

"Been busy," I said curtly. She blinked then furrowed her brow.

"Charlie, what's been going on with you lately?"

"Look, Meredith, I don't want-," I stopped as she lifted a hand to interrupt me.

"I don't want any excuses, Charlie. I just want an explanation," Meredith demanded. I sighed, running a hand through my already messy hair. I stepped back so she could enter the dingy room.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I watched as Annabelle prepared the lunch for our picnic. She was making tiny sandwiches, along with a platter of fruits and cheeses. She gave me a brilliant smile as I tucked a bottle of champagne in the hamper she set on the kitchen counter.

"Let me go change," she said when she was done. She dashed away and I chuckled, shaking my head.

When she returned a few minutes later, she was wearing a soft peach colored sundress, topped with a small denim jacket. She wore a pair of matching flats on her feet. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back in chocolate waves. She gave me a shy smile when she saw I was staring.

"You look beautiful," I said. Anna giggled and I felt myself smile at the musical sound.

We decided to keep it simple and picnic at our favorite spot at the river. Anna spread a checkered blanket over the soft green grass and I placed the hamper down. Anna sat; curling her legs against her while I placed myself beside her.

She pulled out the sandwiches and fruit/cheese platter, unwrapping it from the clear wrap she had placed over it.

A few hours passed as Annabelle and I enjoyed our lunch together. Once the food was gone, we enjoyed our champagne. She leaned against me, cradled between my legs as I pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love this place," Anna mused, her eyes drifting towards the sky.

"You never miss home?" I asked, resting my cheek against hers. I felt her smile.

"This is my home now." She turned her sweet gaze to me. "Right here." She pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I could stay here forever," she murmured, resting her head back against my chest.

_Forever_, echoed through my head. I felt panic pierce through my chest.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

The sudden tingle of fear that brushed up my spine had me stiffening in Klaus's arms. I looked over at him with alarm.

"Klaus?" I asked. His eyes seemed a little wide, despite his dark, serious expression.

"Forever," he said- no, spat. I raised a confused brow at him.

Then I nearly fell against the ground when Klaus stood up abruptly to pace. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Klaus, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, lost. His eyes flashed back to me, nearly black with distress and tension.

_Holy shit_, I thought, eyes widening. Something was really eating at him.

When he didn't answer and kept pacing, I stood up and walked over to him. I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn to look at me.

"Klaus, please!" I exclaimed.

"_Forever_," he hissed, as if that was the only answer I needed.

"Please be more specific than that," I said, exasperated.

"Don't you see, Annabelle? We can't have forever!" Klaus shouted. I flinched, staring at him with huge eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said, hating how small my voice sounded. Klaus's eyes hardened.

"Annabelle, I am an immortal Hybrid. I am over a thousand years old and I will probably live for another thousand- all problems aside. And you…you're…" I froze when I finally realized where he was headed.

"I'm not immortal," I whispered. Klaus just stared, eyes blazing.

"Oh," I breathed. I felt like my world was suddenly turned upside down and crashing down on me.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

Meredith turned and raised an expectant brow at me. I motioned for her to sit, which she did, looking cool and professional. But I could tell from the flush of pink in her cheeks, the rapid beat of her heart and the look in her eyes she was anything but cool.

"Matt told me about Saltzman," I said. I almost frowned- I didn't really mean to blurt that out. But it was too late to take it back. Meredith's expression clouded for a moment.

"What about him?" she asked slowly.

"Were you guys together?" I asked sharply, ignoring her question. Meredith's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Charlie," she snapped. I glared.

"I am _not_ jealous," I growled. When she scoffed, I bared my teeth in frustration.

"Alaric-,"

"Oh now he's _Alaric_," I muttered. Meredith glared then continued.

"Alaric and I never were in a relationship… There might have been something there once upon a time but that's the past."

"What, is he a hit and run kind of guy?" I snarled. Meredith gave me a cold, cold look.

"He's dead."

I froze at her quiet, icy words. I looked over at her and she was stiff with waves of anger, hurt and sadness rolling off her. I winced.

"Shit, Meredith-"

"Save it, Charlie," she snapped. She stood and shoved her way past me, throwing the door open. Before she left, she gave me one last cold look.

"I thought you were better than this. I guess I thought wrong." I stiffened at her words, which tore at my heart- but not as much as the hurt look in her doe eyes. I saw the unshed tears and I wanted to collapse at her feet and beg her to forgive me for being such an uncaring ass.

But instead, I watched her walk away, her heels echoing down the hallway.

"Fuck," I whispered, closing my eyes.

Swamped with guilt, I sat down on the hotel bed and buried my face in my hands, disgusted with myself.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

"_Oh_," I repeated, a snarl curling my lip. Annabelle stared at me with huge eyes that were blank.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked bitterly. A flicker of pure terror flashes across her gray irises.

Suddenly she's slamming into me, knocking me back a few steps. I automatically grasp her in my arms. Anna wrapped herself around me, legs around my waist, arms around my neck, holding me close.

Then I heard the harsh pounding of her heart and knew- she was just as afraid as I was. It was skimming inside me, sizzling along the markings of the soul bond.

"Niklaus," she whispered, her voice almost desperate. When she pulled back, I saw the fearful look on her face.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, pressing her forehead to mine. I squeezed her gently, closing my eyes.

Deep inside me, I know there's only one answer- I would have to turn her into a Hybrid. But would she want to become one? If I turn her, would she be sired to me?

I sharply inhale. _No_. No I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to kill her to turn her into a part vampire then if she was sired to me as well…

"No," I whispered out loud. I set Annabelle down and took a step back. Her eyes widened again, but not from fear, but from hurt.

"Klaus?" she asked.

"Do you realize what I would have to do?" I demanded in a harsh whisper. She stared and nodded slightly.

"I can't," I said, my voice hitching. "Anna, I can't bear the thought of that."

"I can't bear the thought of not being with you forever," she responded in a quiet voice. I froze, nearly gaping at her.

"I can't," I repeated, stumbling back a step. Annabelle gave me a pained look.

"Klaus, please," she beseeched. "Don't." I shook my head at her rapidly.

"No, no, no," I mumbled, rubbing a hand over my eyes. I felt a hand touch my arm gently.

"_No!_" I roared, ripping myself away from her touch. Before Anna could do anything, I flashed into the forest.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I watched Klaus's terrified face as he pulled away from me for the second time today. I couldn't even register my own hurt as I felt his pound through me.

He flashed away into the trees, leaving me alone by the river. I felt tears fill my eyes and I sobbed, covering my mouth.

The sense of being alone began closing in on me, suffocating me. I nearly wailed, but instead I shifted and took off back towards town. There was only one person besides Klaus that I wanted to see- Charlie.

I dashed towards his hotel room and burst in without knocking, ignoring how I broke the door's lock. I stopped when I saw Charlie sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. I felt his distress oozing off of him.

His eyes snapped up and I saw the dull pain in his eyes.

"Anna?" he asked. I felt a fresh flood of tears pour down my cheeks. Charlie stood and opened his arms without saying anything else. That simple gesture broke the dam inside me.

"Oh Charlie," I cried, going into his arms. He held me tight, rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly.

I cried in my brother's arms, my heart full of longing to be with Klaus. I felt the dull ache within me by being so far away from him… but I felt him burning through me through the soul bond. His pain, confusion and fear doubled my own, pounding through me, leaving nothing else in its wake.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: What are these nightmares all about, you ask? What will happen to Klaus and Anna? Charlie and Meredith? (side note: I need to figure out a cute way to combined their names…what do you guys suggest?)**

**Find out soon!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	39. Too Much

**Author's Note: Klanna and Marlie it is! Thank you guys! I love it! **

Chapter Thirty Nine: Too Much

_"I admit, I made a few mistakes babe,_

_We were so caught up in love_

_We didn't have a chance to come up for air…_

_Where does the time go?_

_Where did our minds go?_

_We had too much time, too much us_

_So we fought like tomorrow was promised_

_Too much, too much, too much…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

My sister was withering away before my eyes, like a sad rose. She had no life, no sparkle in her eyes. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. When she did, she would have nightmares until I woke her up.

She spent the past few days lying on the hotel couch, staring blankly at the wall. The only words I could get out of her were "yes" and "no"…but even then that was in a quiet, broken whisper.

I frowned at her prone figure. She seemed like a hollowed shell of her former self, the girl who was happy and glowing just days ago.

_What the hell did the bastard do to her this time?_ I thought darkly.

"Anna?" No response. Her gray eyes stayed focused on the ceiling.

"Annabelle," I said with more force. Finally, her head lolled in my direction. She blinked, as if realizing I was just there.

"Charlie?" she whispered.

_Thank God._

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked, worried. I could tell she had already lost weight. She shook her head, looking away. She turned slowly on her side so her back was to me.

"I just want to sleep," she murmured softly. I ran a hand through my hair. I never felt so helpless then I was at this moment.

Standing, I grabbed a jacket. I walked over to Anna and ran a gentle hand down her hair. She stiffened and I stopped, frowning.

"Don't," she breathed. "Don't touch me." I felt another surge of anger, which I suppressed for my sister's sake.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'll bring you something," I said in a strained voice. Anna didn't acknowledge that she heard me.

When I returned, I opened the door to see Annabelle thrashing around on the couch. Her eyes were screwed shut in a pained expression as she screamed out.

"_No!_" she shrieked. "_Klaus!_" I dropped the food to rush over to my sister. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Anna, Anna!" I cried. Her eyes snapped open, rolling around, a wild blur of gray and gold.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed. I tightened my grip on her.

"Anna!" I said sharply. She blinked rapidly then her gaze focused on me, realization shadowing her face.

"I was…" she trailed off, her face ashen. I stared at her and she lowered her eyes, biting her lip.

"Bad?" I asked softly. She flinched at the word. I reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder. Anna glanced up at me through her lashes, her expression torn.

"You need to talk about it some time, you know," I told her. Anna sat up and pushed a hand through her hair.

"Can I shower and eat first?" she asked timidly. I blinked then smiled.

"Of course."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I knew Charlie was worried about me. His anxiety had permeated the air over the past few days. I felt his stares, I sensed his hesitations.

Sighing, I stuck my head under the hot water. Tilting my head back, I washed my hair slowly. I thought about the nightmares I had been having. They were all the same, set on repeat in my head.

_I was standing by the river alone. The wind was cold, so cold. The sky was a dull gray and the sun was nowhere to be seen._

_I felt a shiver trail down my spine as I looked around. Something was wrong. This wasn't right._

_"Finn?" I called out. My voice echoed._

_"Kol?" Echoes answered me._

_"Klaus?" I tried._

_Then there was a loud, deep, utterly _painful_ howl that erupted from the trees, making me jump. Everything inside me snarled in fear and shock. The howling continued, making tremors rack my body._

_I started running in the direction of the howls without a second thought._

_When I burst into a clearing, I saw Klaus- in his wolf form- howling up at the bleak sky. It was tragically beautiful, a lone gray wolf amongst the broken black trees, a shadow within shadows._

_"Klaus?" I stepped forward slowly, feeling uncertain._

_The howls broke off to deep whimpers. The wolf's body shook with the cries and I noticed how thin he was- every bone was obvious beneath his fur._

_"Klaus?" I asked again, stepping in front of him._

_Finally, his gold eyes looked up into mine. I gasped. They were flat, dull, with no sparkle of life inside them. They stared into mine and I swore I saw the emptiness inside his very soul._

_Then slowly, oh so slowly, his lips curled back to reveal the double set of fangs. They dripped with saliva as his mouth opened to release a chilling snarl._

_My eyes widened as I stepped away from the wolf. It mimicked my movement, stalking forward slowly._

_Its eyes- being lifeless only moments before- now blazed evilly. I watched in horror as they melted from gold into black. I flinched when I recognized that look on his face._

_The last time he had that look on his face, he had killed twelve Hybrids without a second thought. He had given into the darkness he truly believed owned him. But now… I didn't think anything could bring him back._

_"Klaus," I pleaded, fear blooming in my chest._

_The wolf ignored my urgent whisper and only growled again, moving closer. Its ears went back to lie against his skull as its face bunched in a horrible, terrifying snarl._

_"No, no, no," I chanted, backing away faster. "Please, Klaus, it's me. It's me!"_

_My screams were drowned out by one last snarl as the wolf lunged for my throat._

I shivered, realizing the water had gotten cold. A knock sounded from the door.

"Anna? You okay in there?" Charlie asked, his voice slightly muffled. I sighed.

"Yes," I responded. "Be out in a minute."

When I left the bathroom, Charlie was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. I nearly laughed when I saw the impromptu picnic he had set up over the comforter. The smell of burgers and fries made my stomach growl.

I climbed into the bed, tying my wet hair back before picking up a few fries to munch on.

"So," Charlie began, giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes at a weak attempt to seem better than I was. I picked up the greasy burger and bit in.

"So," I continued. "My dreams."

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I listened to Anna tell me everything with a mixture of horror, anger and concern. She ate her food slowly, which brought me some relief.

When she was done talking, she focused her worried gray gaze on me. I released a long breath and crumpled up my wrapper. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. Then I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I demanded. Anna's eyes went sad.

"We didn't even think about it," she murmured, looking away.

"Not once?" I asked gently. She shook her head slowly.

"We were too wrapped up in our own world to look at the smaller, more important details. I just…" Anna looked back at me. "I just want someone to tell me it will be okay, even though I know it's a lie."

"You know I won't tell you that, right?" I asked, arching a brow. "Life sucks, Anna, but you can't run away from this." Her eyes hardened.

"He ran away," she growled. She stood and began to pace.

"Whenever it gets tough, he runs. I know, I know, I ran once so I'm hardly one to talk. But doesn't he see how much I need him? I need him to stand by my side and face this shitty ass life and this shitty ass problem instead of tucking out tails between our legs and running away." I failed at smothering a grin.

"No pun intended?" I quipped. Anna stopped and stared at me before scoffing, which turned to laughter.

"Shut up, Charles, this is serious," she scolded once she stopped giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"Find the jerk, kick his ass a little then talk about it," I said simply. Anna flashed me a crooked smile.

"I will," she stated firmly before sitting back on the bed. "After you tell me what happened to you and Meredith."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, looking away. I felt Anna's burning glare and winced.

"I fucked up, okay? I said some things I wish I could take back but now I'm pretty sure she never wants to see me again." Anna sighed and tsked.

"Charlie, you really need to control your temper," she said. I scoffed.

"Says you!" I exclaimed, flicking her forehead. Anna crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, let's make a deal," Anna said. "I'll go find Klaus and talk to him, if you go find Meredith and talk to her."

"Deal," I said. Anna grinned and we shook hands.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I spent a few days alone, wandering through the woods. After I had found myself miles away from home, I couldn't find the courage to return. I knew I would have to eventually but for now, I lost myself in the dense West Virginia forest.

Every night away from Annabelle was pure torture. The nightmares were worsening and becoming more frequent, so I stopped sleeping. I felt like I was on edge, a rubber band right before it snapped.

My arm was aching, burning from the marks of the soul bond. I knew it was because I was so far away from Annabelle. The pain echoed throughout my body. I felt my soul crying out for her touch to reassure its restlessness.

"Bloody hell," I muttered, rubbing my fingers over my eyes.

Finally, I gave in and returned home. The journey took me an entire day travelling as a wolf. I didn't bother with flashing, since I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

When I reached the familiar woods surrounding Mystic Falls, I felt the burning intensify, causing my arm to glow a little. I ignored it- tried to ignore it- as I made my way through the darkening trees towards my home.

I entered the mansion and the silence was nearly unbearable. I didn't bother with any lights until I went upstairs to shower and change.

When I stepped out of my bathroom, I cocked my head to the side. The quiet strands of music flowed through the air, calling to me.

Flashing downstairs, I froze.

Under the pale moonlight, Annabelle sat at my piano and played a weepy tune. The melody rose and fell like hope and tears, filling the room with its sadness. She continued playing without acknowledging my presence, her eyes lowered and shadowed. All I could see from the shadows was the curve of her lips, touched with melancholy. Then she began singing.

_"I admit I'm still watching the days go by,_

_And sleeping alone is starting to break me down_

_It's cold and I should have known…"_

Her voice rose with passion as her pale fingers spilled over the ebony and ivory keys.

_"I need a reason to feel_

_Like everything was meant to be let go_

_Take it slow_

_'Cause I can't be on my own…"_

Then finally, her gray eyes looked over at me, soft and cloudy.

_"So we fought like tomorrow was promised…"_

When the music faded away, Anna folded her hands on her lap, her eyes patiently gazing at me.

"This seems familiar," I finally murmured. Anna smiled but it was still sad. I felt a strong urge to snatch her into my arms and never let her go.

"It always ends up like this," she agreed softly. To my surprise, she rose and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her cheek against my chest. I placed my arms around her gently at first, then more strongly, burying my face into her hair.

"I missed you," she whispered. I felt my shoulders slump at her quiet words.

"And I you," I replied. Annabelle pulled away to look up at me. I brushed a stray curl off of her soft cheek.

"I knew you were back," she admitted, looking up at me through her lashes. "I sensed it." I smiled.

"So you decided to break in and play my piano?" I teased. Anna just smiled.

"I feel like it's _our_ piano now," she stated. I chuckled and out my arms around her waist, resting my chin on top of her head.

"Where were you?" Anna asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"A couple hundred miles away," I answered. She pulled away again to look at me with surprise.

"Why so far?" I sighed and pulled her hand so she would follow me to the other room. I left her in front of the couch while I started a fire in the fireplace.

Anna sat on the couch and pulled her feet up against her, watching me patiently. I moved to sit beside her and pulled her legs over my lap, encouraging her to move closer. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against the curve of my neck.

"It was a mistake," I sighed.

"What?"

"Running away."

Anna was quiet for a moment. She traced the mark on my arm with her nails.

"Yes," she said finally. "But I've run away too." I pressed my lips to her hair.

"We really need to stop," I stated. I felt Anna's slight nod. I took a deep breath before I continued talking.

"I went far away so I wouldn't run into any distractions. I wanted to clear my head and think clearly- but in the end, it was perfectly horrid. Being so far away from you…was not as simple as I thought it'd be. I felt like I was torn in two and my other half was longing for you." I paused to trace the length of her legs with my hand.

"When I first realized we would not have our forever, I panicked. I imagined you growing old then dying and that thought tore me apart completely. I meant it when I said I cannot live without you. But I will never age and you will… and I cannot bring myself to even think of…" I closed my eyes.

"Forever," Anna said simply. "Or for all time." I felt her shift and I opened my eyes. She stared at me with silver-gray eyes.

"I choose this," she continued. She rested a hand over my heart. "I choose us. From the moment I saw you in my dreams, from the moment I fell in love with you, I knew there was no else I wanted to spend my forever with. No matter what life throws at us, no matter what obstacles we might face, I _will_ stay with you." Anna cupped my face.

"I'm not asking you to do anything right now. I'm just asking you to promise me that when the time comes, you'll be the one to turn me."

"Turn you?" I asked with trepidation. Anna's eye softened.

"I'm already a werewolf," she whispered. "You can change me into a Hybrid." I stared at her with wide eyes. She stroked my cheeks soothingly.

"There's no other way and I _will not_ live without you," she said- finishing with a low growl.

"But I'd have to kill you," I mouthed. Anna's gaze with unfathomable.

"I'd take a couple hours of death if that means being with you forever," she murmured. I rested my forehead against hers.

"It's going to be hard," she said softly. "And we don't have to change anything now. I just want you to promise me this one thing." I opened my eyes to look into hers.

"I promise."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I sighed quietly with relief. Klaus's eyes blazed into mine fiercely.

"I promise," he repeated in a quieter tone.

"I trust you," I said, taking his hand to lay it against my cheek. I kissed his palm.

Later, we laid in bed together. I was in one of his shirts with my head on his shoulder. His fingers absently played with my hair, twirling the curls around and around.

Music was on in the background from the small stereo I had set up on the dresser. The song was quiet and beautiful and I wondered what it was called.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Klaus asked quietly. I smiled and looked up at him. His eyes are dark, like the ocean at midnight.

"I was just thinking about how pretty this song is," I admitted, smiling shyly. Klaus smiled in return.

"It's one of mine," he said. I gaped at him and he chuckled.

"I'm not famous, sweetheart; I tend to keep my hidden talents well, hidden."

"But it's so beautiful," I said softly. He smirked slightly.

"What, someone dark as me can't compose beautiful music?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Klaus chuckled against and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep, little wolf," he commanded gently. I leaned up and pressed my lips firmly to his.

"I love you," I whispered. Klaus traced my cheek with his knuckles.

"I love you too."

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

In the middle of the night, I woke up. I blinked, realizing I had actually been sleeping and not suffering through another nightmare. Annabelle slept quietly by my side, her hand curled besides her as she rested on her back. Her face was turned towards me, as if she had been watching me, with her lips parted slightly. Her long lashes brushed her cheeks and her chest rose and fell with every breath evenly.

I loved watching her sleep, even before I knew her. She looked so peaceful, so much so that you yourself felt at peace lying beside her.

I knew the inevitable was ahead of us. I ignored my urge to cringe at the thought of turning Annabelle into a Hybrid…but somewhere in my heart, I knew I wouldn't be able to watch her age and die. If I let that happen, it would be a suicide sentence for myself.

I wondered if I should ask Elijah his opinion on this. When I was younger, I often sought advice from my older brother. He was always logical, practical and cool headed, unlike myself and Kol.

I looked down at Annabelle. I wondered what Elijah would think of her. I knew by our shared dreams that my other brother would have approved of her greatly, if they were still alive. I frowned a little at the sharp pain in my chest from that thought.

I guess I would have to wait and see what would unfold when Elijah returned to Mystic Falls.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

When Anna left the hotel room, I set out to find Meredith. I checked her apartment and the Grill and she wasn't at either place. So I headed over to the hospital.

I found her in the middle of her shift, working busily. Her hair was tied back and she wore no makeup. Her face looked tired and drawn, her eyes shadowed. I felt an ache in my heart.

When she spotted me, she froze, holding a clipboard. Her eyes darkened.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" she asked tiredly.

"I want to apologize," I began but she swiftly interrupted me.

"Look, I appreciate that you came here to say sorry, but I've got patients to attend to." I stepped forward, determined.

"I was an asshole," I stated, ignoring the heads turning at my loud voice and word choice.

"I said things I didn't mean and you have every right to want to kick my ass. If I was more of a punk ass bitch, I'd probably let you. But I'm not. I'm here to say I'm sorry, I really am and I need you, Meredith." She stared at me.

"I need you," I said in a softer tone. "Because in the short time I've known you, I have fallen in love with you. I love your determination, your strength, you intelligence, your wit. I love sleeping by your side and waking up with you in the morning. I love your laugh and the way your eyes sparkle, I love how your smile can light up the world in ways the sun never could. I love everything about you. Please forgive me."

Everyone was now staring. Nurses sat frozen at their desks, patients walking or wheeling by gawked openly at both of us. But my eyes were only on Meredith, who was staring at me like I had grown two heads.

"Charlie," she whispered.

Suddenly, she was in my arms, pressing her lips to mine as her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her waist to pick her up.

The hospital exploded with cheers and applause. When Meredith pulled away, she was blushing and smiling shyly. When she heard and saw the commotion, she blushed more. I kissed her again and shot a triumphant grin to the crowd.

"Now that's how to win a lady!" an old man shouted. I laughed as Meredith pressed her face inot my neck.

"I love you too," she said finally. I held her close, breathing her in as I smiled like an idiot.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the others have been but it's mainly to set up for the next one—Elijah's return! Are you ready?!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	40. Disturbia

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to post this! You have no idea how excited I was to write this chapter! It's going to be entirely from Anna's POV. What did you guys think of that episode?! Silas, man! What a pain in the ass! And here we go…**

Chapter Forty: Disturbia

_"It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort…_

_Ain't goin' to play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered…_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Release me from this curse I'm in…"_

Ooo0ooO

I woke up to the sound of a car rolling up the long driveway. I sat up, confused, and looked down at Klaus. He continued sleeping, lying out on his stomach with his arm flung over my waist. His lips were parted and I decided to pretend not to see the small stain of drool on the pillow. I giggled quietly.

Sliding out of bed, I grabbed Klaus's shirt from the floor and slipped it on. I walked over to the balcony doors to look down. I saw a discreet black sedan stop at the base of the stairs. Narrowing my eyes, I listened carefully, making sure I was partially hidden.

_"Are you ready?"_ I cocked my head at the deep, unfamiliar voice. It sported an accent that reminded me of Finn's voice.

_"Nik isn't going to be easy to convince. Come on, let's get this over with."_ My eyes widened at Rebekah's voice. I backed away from the railing and ran into a solid wall of chest.

Klaus grabbed my arms to steady me. I turned to look at him and saw he was watching the car with a curious expression that was a mix of relief, excitement and wariness.

"It looks like Rebekah and Elijah have arrived," he said, smiling. "Shall we go greet them?" I stared at him before dashing around him.

"Ten minutes!" I called.

When I exited the closet, I dashed over to the bathroom to fix my unruly hair, brush my teeth and apply some light makeup. When I was done, I gave my hair one last toss, pleased with the overall look.

I wore a deep rose '50s styles dress that fell modestly to the top of my knees with nude colored flats. The only jewelry I wore was Charlie's bracelet and Klaus's necklace. My hair was swept back on both sides and left to fall down my back in long, loose curls. With a touch of mascara and blush to top it, I was ready.

Klaus stood at the bedroom's doorway waiting for me, his arms tucked behind his back. His head was tilted slightly to the side and I knew he was listening to his siblings, who were waiting for us downstairs.

"Klaus?" I asked tentatively. He turned and stilled. His eyes raked over me and heated before he walked slowly over to me.

"You look stunning," he murmured. Placing a heated kiss to my lips, I grabbed his forearms to draw him away with a smirk.

"I think your brother and sister are waiting," I reminded him. Klaus looked me up and down one last time and sighed a little. He took my hand and led me out of the bedroom.

In a gentlemanly fashion, he tucked my hand in the crook of his arm as we descended the stairs. I looked up and was immediately captured by a serious, dark eyed gaze of a handsome man standing next to Rebekah.

I didn't break eye contact with him until I was standing before him. Klaus released my hand and took a step so he was standing next to his brother. My gaze flickered to Rebekah briefly and saw the blonde Original regarding me with a cool look. I returned the gaze and then looked back up at the nearly regal vampire standing before me.

"Elijah, this is my mate, Annabelle Davis. Annabelle, this is my older brother, Elijah," Klaus said. I tilted my chin up a little and gave Elijah a warm smile.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Elijah," I said, extending a hand. He appraised me a little while longer before taking my hand and offering me a devilish smile.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Davis," Elijah replied easily, lifting my hand to kiss my knuckles gently. My smile turned to one of amusement at his impeccable manners.

"And you remember, Rebekah of course," Klaus said, gesturing to his sister. Elijah released my hand and I tilted my chin in Rebekah's direction.

"Hello again," I said, my tone several degrees cooler. Rebekah pursed her lips then looked at her brothers impatiently.

"So now that all the formalities are out of the way, can we get down to business?" she asked, ignoring me. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Come now, Rebekah," Elijah said, giving her a patient look. "There's no hurry. I would like to get to know Niklaus's mate better." He turned to look down at me and gestured for me to follow him into the other room. I followed politely with Klaus behind me and Rebekah trailing us with a pout.

There was a smallish round table set in front of the fireplace with four chairs surrounding it. Elijah sat in one chair, leaning back to prop a foot up on a knee. Rebekah sat stiffly in the chair to his left while Klaus occupied the chair next to hers, across from Elijah. I paused behind the chair that rested between Elijah and Klaus.

"Would you like anything to…err…drink?" I asked politely, making sure to look at Rebekah as well. Her baby blue eyes met mine then slid away. Klaus eyed me with amusement and I nearly glared at him.

"I would love a cup of coffee, if it's not too much trouble, Miss Davis," Elijah requested. I gave him a friendly smile.

"Please, call me Annabelle or Anna," I said. Elijah inclined his head in acknowledgment.

I brought back a tray with a pot of coffee, along with four cups and saucers, some creamer and sugar. I set it in the middle of the table before I reached to serve Elijah his cup.

"Please, allow me," Elijah said, reaching to cover my hands from their movements. I flashed him a smile but saw his gaze was now focusing on the deep blue lines twisting up my wrist.

"I have never seen markings like these before," he commented. His deep brown eyes met mine. "What are they from?"

"They are the markings of the soul bond I share with Niklaus," I explained. "He has similar marking on his own arm, but his are gray instead of blue."

"To match the color of the mate's eyes," Elijah observed, glancing up at me briefly before he traced one of the curved lines.

"When did these markings first appear?" he asked, releasing my hand. I moved to sit next to Klaus as Elijah poured a cup of coffee for first myself, then himself.

"When we started, literally, bonding," I said, glancing over at Klaus. Klaus's lips curved at the memory.

"The markings would appear when either one of us were in trouble or great emotional distress," I continued. "But once our relationship…deepened… the marks ceased to fade."

"May I see your bond marks, Niklaus?" Elijah asked curiously. Klaus rolled his sleeve back to display the marks for his brother to see. Elijah regarded them and then nodded, leaning back to sip his coffee.

"Very interesting," Elijah surmised. I felt a shy, pleased smile creep across my face. I added some sugar and cream to my coffee before sampling it.

"Yes, yes, werewolf and Hybrid mates, very lovely, can we-,"

"Werewolf," Elijah said, interrupting Rebekah smoothly. Impatience and annoyance clouded the blonde's face and I resisted smirking.

"Yes," I answered, raising a brow slightly. Elijah looked at Klaus with an interested expression.

"The Davis family?" he asked. Klaus nodded.

"The very same," Klaus replied. Elijah looked back to me.

"You have William's eyes," he told me. I stared at him with surprise.

"Thank you," I answered but it ended up sounding more like a question. Elijah's lips curved.

"I am aware of your family history thanks to your surname," he explained. "You come from a very old, very powerful line of werewolves, Annabelle." I sat up a little straighter and gave him a small smile.

"I know. My brother and I are very proud of our heritage." Elijah lifted a brow.

"You have a brother?" he inquired. I nodded.

"Charlie. He is my older brother by four years," I said. Elijah nodded, finishing his coffee, placing the cup back into the saucer.

"Well, I would love to hear more about yourself and your family, Annabelle," Elijah said. "But as of the moment, my own family has matters to attend to." I nodded and began to rise, only to have Klaus's hand clamp me down into place.

"Whatever _family matters_ we have to attend to, brother, Annabelle is welcomed to stay. She is after all, my mate," he stated firmly. Elijah tiled his head very slightly.

"Is she to become a part of this family, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, his meaning clear. I felt my eyes grow huge and I saw Rebekah visibly flinch at the same time Klaus did.

"Excuse me," I said hurriedly. Ripping my arm out of Klaus's grasp, I rose and took the tray out of the room.

"What was the meaning of that, Elijah?" I heard Klaus demand.

"It was only an innocent question, Niklaus. Surely you intend to marry her eventually," Elijah replied. I felt my heart leap wildly in my chest.

_Marriage?_ I thought with disbelief.

I dashed into the kitchen to place the tray on the counter. I leaned against it briefly, trying to calm my heart rate. I shook my head and slipped out the back door to the terrace.

I breathed in the cool morning air, the smell of the garden flowers, the trees and soft sunlight. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax. I heard the quiet chirpings of distance birds and the rustle of the wind through the grass… then I heard the back door open and closed softly.

It was a calming presence and I knew it was Elijah. I opened my eyes and saw him standing beside me, staring out into the distance. I studied him closely. I immediately saw Kol bore a strong resemblance to him, with the dark eyes and hair, the serious expression and handsome face. The other siblings looked more alike with their lighter coloring and more romantic features.

Elijah turned his gaze to me and I blushed at being caught staring. I gave him a timid smile, which he returned.

"I want to apologize for causing you any sort of embarrassment, Annabelle," Elijah said. "It was out of place."

"I'm guessing Klaus yelled at you," I said, looking at him sympathetically. Elijah chuckled, looking down briefly before meeting my eyes again.

"Niklaus was always had a very…colorful temper," he said. I laughed a little and nodded slowly.

"That's the understatement of the century," I agreed. Then I shot him an amused look. "But of course you would know if was or not." Elijah's lips quirked.

"Indeed," he said solemnly. He looked back out to the horizon, where the sun was slowly rising over the trees, climbing to the pale blue-gray sky.

"The problem with Niklaus," Elijah started. "Is he will defend everything he cares about so fiercely, no matter what the consequences are."

"I know," I whispered, looking down.

"I can see how much he loves you, Annabelle." I looked over at Elijah and he stepped forward to brush a stray curl back over my shoulder.

"Niklaus would rather destroy the world than lose you," Elijah murmured. I felt my gaze grow sad. I knew the conversation was able to take a bad turn.

"But my sister, Rebekah, wants this cure so she can become human. She wants a family of her own and the only person in her way is…"

"Niklaus," I finished softly. Elijah nodded gravely.

"If Niklaus has the cure, he will give it to Silas to prevent him from an eternity of torture." I inhaled sharply. "Silas in turn will use it to reunite with his long lost love, as well as bring back all the dead supernatural beings."

"Elijah," I interjected, stepping away from the older vampire. "Even if you get Niklaus to let Rebekah take the cure, are you willing to live with the consequences? You just said it yourself, Niklaus has a colorful temper. Do you know how colorful it will be if you simply allow Silas to torture him? What kind of brother does that make you? Why would you choose this?"

"I have made many sacrifices for Niklaus and my family over the centuries, Annabelle," he explained. "And I'm not going to let Niklaus stop Rebekah from having a normal, happy life if that is what she chooses."

"You don't understand! I have seen how Silas can get into Klaus's head! Elijah, if you saw it with your own eyes, you would never succumb Klaus to this fate."

"Are you quite done having your little shouting match?" Elijah and I turned at the sound of Rebekah's voice. She leaned against the doorframe, eyeing us with icy blue eyes.

"Nik and I are waiting," she snapped. "Come along you two." I clenched my jaw as Rebekah turned to walk back inside. I shot Elijah a fierce look which he ignored, gesturing for me to enter the house in front of him.

I reentered the large living room, sitting besides Klaus. I felt tension and anger roll off me in waves as I gripped my chair with clawed hands.

A soft hand slipped under mine, fingers locking with my own. Klaus's thumb traced my knuckles soothingly. I looked at him and saw the question in his dark blue eyes. I shook my head slightly. I felt his concern and irritation through the bond.

Ooo0ooO

Elijah sat down in his chair, leaning back, taking control of the room. Rebekah sat leaning forward, running her hands over her thighs eagerly. Klaus was relaxed in his chair, one hand in mine, the other rubbing absently over his lips.

"Rebekah," Elijah said, motioning with his hand. "Why don't you begin… Why do you want the cure?"

"Elijah, being human meets a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning knowing each one matters." Klaus laughed. I squeezed his hand sharply but he ignored me.

"Well that was poetic." He gave Elijah a look.

"_Klaus_," I hissed under my breath. Elijah looked from me to his brother slowly.

"Well if you could provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure Klaus, please." Rebekah and Elijah both looked at him and he leaned forward, removing his hand from mind to fold them in front of him.

"Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He attacked Annabelle as well." I saw Elijah's gaze sharpen. "He stabbed her with a wolfsbane blade and continued to pump it into her system then made her believe she saw her brother Charlie, when it was only him. He will torment me and her until I give him the cure." Rebekah opened her mouth to retort but Elijah raised his hand to subdue her. He gestured at me.

"It's true," I said quietly. "He's also got inside our dreams, making Klaus believe if he doesn't give him the cure, he will kill me as punishment. He's giving Klaus no option other than to give him the cure."

"And in doing so, he will break down the wall to the Other Side," Rebekah snapped, interrupting me. I shot her a dirty look. I felt Klaus's irritation rise another level.

"So it doesn't trap him there when he dies, he wants to reunite with his lost soul mate, you of all love sick fools should applaud his devotion," Klaus said, clapping his own hands together briefly. I rolled my eyes at his childish gesture.

"He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died," Rebekah hissed. Klaus turned to look at his sister with cold eyes. I reached over and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. Klaus lowered his head a little to look at me briefly before looking back at Rebekah.

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back." Klaus leaned back and rested a hand over my own.

"Please, you _hated_ Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"You don't know _anything_," I snarled quietly. The three siblings turned at my harsh growl. I pinned Rebekah down with a icy glare. Klaus shifted to look at his older brother.

"Elijah, please." He gestured to Rebekah and he squeezed my hand. I released a breath and struggled to relax. I looked at Elijah and saw the decision in his eyes.

"Your personal discomfort might not be a sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus," Elijah said slowly. I gasped sharply as Elijah smiled at Rebekah. "I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness." Rebekah sighed a little. I stared at Elijah and then winced as I felt Klaus's ice cold fury roll through me. I tried to soothe him but it met no avail.

"Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture," Klaus said, his voice icy and calm.

"I made my decision," Elijah stated firmly. I felt my shoulders slump at those four words. I gasped again as Klaus stood with fury and leaned down next to Rebekah.

"When you're sick and dying and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me," he snarled before storming away. I winced at his harsh words. I closed my eyes to summon my strength before I stood, looking at Elijah and Rebekah with disapproval.

"You and I both know he didn't mean that," I sighed. "He's going to throw a tantrum before he thinks rationally." A crush from the other room seemed to emphasize my words and I rolled my eyes.

"But I hope you both realize once his temper wear off, he'll be set on figuring out a way to get the cure from either of you so he can give it to Silas." I looked at Elijah.

"You said he protects the things he cares about very fiercely. Well, he _will_ tear apart the world to protect me. So will I. And right now, both of us are in danger, even more so thanks to your decision. Believe me when I say I will fight to the death to protect Klaus from Silas. And I hope you know he will gladly die to protect me." I narrowed my eyes. "I hope you're willing to live with that." I moved to leave the room before I casted a final look over my shoulder.

"You've never seen what Silas can do, will do, to Klaus. I have. So right now, you don't have to worry about just Klaus being against you. I'd worry about me," I finished, my warning clear, before walking out of the room.

Ooo0ooO

Klaus was pacing in the front living room, his hands running through his hair. I saw a broken vase on the ground and sighed quietly. I walked up to him, forcing him to stop in his path. His eyes blazed into mine, flecked with gold. I smiled softly, reaching up to rest my hand against his cheek. Right when our skin touched, the gold melted away. He sighed, leaning into my touch, lifting a hand to rest against mine.

"Hey there," I said, giving him a small smile. His lips twisted upwards.

"Hello, love," he murmured. I moved into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist as he placed his around me to rest his chin on top of my head.

I heard the sound of footsteps go by, then the front door open and close. We both ignored it as we held each other. I felt a tingle down my spine and shifted so my cheek was pressed against Klaus's chest. I saw Elijah watching us. My eyes narrowed a little in warning and he inclined his head before he disappeared as well.

"Come on," I said, pulling away. "I'm going to make us some brunch."

"Us?" Klaus asked, his voice a little wary. I gave him a gentle look.

"You and me," I corrected. Klaus stepped forward and took my hand. I lead him into the kitchen, motioning for him to sit on one of the barstools along the counter.

"Have Elijah and Rebekah gone then?" Klaus asked as I gathered the ingredients I needed to cook. I looked over at him briefly and nodded.

"I figured," he muttered, shaking his head. "Rebekah got what she wanted and Elijah believes he'll be able to convince me to stop my hunt for Katarina-,"

"Katherine?" I asked, turning to face him again. I furrowed my brow. "Why are you looking for her now?" Klaus stared at me, his expression flat. I narrowed my eyes and threw a dishcloth in his face. He pulled it away with an amused look and I glared, putting my hands on my hips.

"Niklaus!" I exclaimed. "Seriously? Katherine, _still_? Haven't you gotten bored of chasing her after 500 years? This is worse than you going after Tyler!" Klaus didn't answer me; he just pursued his lips, raised his brows a little and shrugged.

"You are the most _frustrating_ man on this planet!" I declared, turning back so continue making the breakfast sandwiches I was creating. I heard him chuckle darkly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he replied. I rolled my eyes. I turned back once the sandwiches were done and I sat beside him.

"Just explain to me one thing," I requested. Klaus eyed me for a moment before nodding. "Explain to me your point in hunting her. I mean, I know the story behind it, but what's the point now? She's obviously back with Elijah and he obviously loves her, even though her feelings for him are a big question mark. Do you think he'd really forgive you if you killed her?" I bit into my egg, bacon and cheese sandwich before eating a few berries off my plate.

"It amuses me," he shot back. I gave him a seething look from under my lashes.

"Are you just determined to kill everyone that doesn't agree with you?" I snapped.

"I wouldn't kill you," he replied smoothly, eating his sandwich. I growled lowly.

"Half assed compliments or whatever that was won't get you anywhere. Besides, that's not the point and you know it," I said sharply. Klaus sighed and finished eating. He rose and began washing his plate slowly, taking mine as well. I watched him as I finished my small bowl of berries.

"I don't have any real explanations as to why I do what I do," Klaus began, his expression rising and falling. "I always chalk it up to the darkness within me, I don't typically divulge deeper than that." I sighed and shook my head at him.

Standing, I walked over to him. He shut of the water so he could face me, his expression careful. With determination, I grabbed his face between my hands and yanked him down to my level, stretching up on my toes. I saw his look of surprise before our lips met. I kissed him fiercely, pleased how his hands shot down to grip my hips firmly.

After a few minutes, I pulled away breathless. Klaus stared at me with dark, desire filled eyes.

"You are _not_ made up of this…this darkness," I said on a growl. "You're the only one that believes that. I don't see it. I see you…" I trailed off to run a hand down his face, through his hair. "I see you and I see the man I fell in love with, the man I will always love. It sounds mushy but it's true. You're not the monster you've made yourself believe that you are."

"You have so much faith in me," Klaus muttered, shaking his head. I pulled him closer again so I had his attention.

"Hey," I breathed. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked bleakly. I stared into his eyes, pouring my love through my touch.

"Don't tune me out. Don't switch off like that. Please. We'll figure out a way to work all of this out." Klaus leaned his forehead against mine and sighed deeply.

"I believe you," he said finally. I smiled and kissed him again.

Ooo0ooO

A few hours later, Klaus and I were sitting in the living room. He started a fire while I lounged on the couch, reading _World War Z_.

"Enjoying your novel, love?" Klaus asked, picking up my legs so he could sit next to me before settling them over his lap. He stroked my bare legs lightly and I shivered.

"Oh yeah," I said, grinning. "How wouldn't love an adventure story about zombies and war?" Klaus shot me an amused look.

"Zombies?" he teased. I giggled, nudging him with the heel of my foot.

"Don't make fun of me, I bet you would like this book if you gave it a shot," I declared. Klaus scoffed.

"Zombies are the one supernatural creature that doesn't exist. What fun would it be to read a story about fictional beings?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's the point, you dork! Not all books are nonfiction, you know," I said. Klaus leaned over so his lips were in front of mine. My eyes widened and my heart rate picked up. He smirked.

"What did you just call me?" he growled playfully. I laughed, squirming, but he clamped down his arm on my legs.

"A dork," I repeated, flashing him a grin. Klaus closed the distance to nip at my bottom lip. I gasped, feeling my wolf clawing to the surface along with my desire.

Suddenly, the front door opened and closed. We turned at the sound of heels clicking on the floor.

"Klaus?" I sighed bitterly at Caroline's voice and Klaus's lips thinned. He rose and paced in front of the fire, not bothering to call back.

"Klaus! Kla- hello!" Caroline entered the room. I looked her over briefly.

_Cute top_, I mused before focusing my gaze on my mate. His back was to the blond vampire as he rubbed a hand over his chin.

"Did you not hear me?" she demanded. I saw Klaus rolled his eyes and smothered a grin.

"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company," Klaus said with disinterest. I looked over my shoulder at the younger girl. Her eyes flashed to me and she lifted a brow.

"He's pouting," I stated, giving her a hinting smile. Her nose wrinkled as I watched the gears clicked in her head.

"Well I'm sorry that you're having personal issues but I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena _stole _my prom dress!" Klaus and I blinked at each other as he turned to face her and a laugh bubbled out of my throat, which I tried to smother as a cough.

"I went to pick it up and the tailor said somebody else already did and when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember," Caroline finished. She gave him a pointed look and he looked at her with confusion. His bewilderment was making it impossible not to laugh. Caroline was shooting daggers my way but I didn't care. Klaus's face was priceless.

"Hello! The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled!" Caroline exclaimed, obviously frustrated. This time Klaus laughed with me at her irate expression.

"It is _not _funny," Caroline hissed, glaring. Klaus managed to look chastised while I was biting my lip.

"I know, I know," Klaus said smoothly. I placed my book down so I could sit facing them, crossing my legs.

"This is serious business," I added with serious undertones. Klaus's lips twitched.

"Then stop laughing," Caroline ordered. Klaus schooled his expression and I did the same as Caroline flicked a glare my way.

"Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me," Caroline said, huffing.

"Well surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities," Klaus said, raising a brow.

"I'm surprised you don't have at least six back up dresses," I added in. Caroline gave me a look at would have melted ice.

"Ooh, but I don't want just another dress!" Caroline exclaimed, turning away then whirling back, her eyes determined.

"I want to look hot. Like Princess Grace of Monaco hot," she declared. Then her eyes went pleading, hopeful.

"So could you _please_ go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectables and dig me out something of royal caliber?" Caroline asked. Klaus smirked and purse his lips in consideration. Then he turned to me and gave me another smirk.

"Annabelle, would you be so kind as to show Caroline the upstairs bedroom adjacent to your old room? That is where she will find my 'creepy trophy case of family collectables'." I smirked in turn and stood. Giving him a mocking tilt of my head, I turned to Caroline.

"I'd be delighted," I said. Caroline narrowed her eyes at me as I walked over, looping my arm through hers.

"Let's go find a dress for you," I said with a smile. Caroline, still looking suspicious, didn't protest as I dragged her upstairs. I heard Klaus's quiet laughter trailing behind us.

Ooo0ooO

Caroline and I went through the array of dresses in the vast collection Klaus had stored away. Halfway through playing dress up, Caroline turned to me.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. I raised my brow at her as I studied the emerald green silk dress she had on. It flattered her skin tone and eyes, but the bodice didn't fit quite right. I motioned for her to disregard it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to select another dress, this time in a deep royal purple color with a sweetheart neckline and ruffles. I wrinkled my nose and put it back.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you being so nice?" I looked at her from over my shoulder and then shrugged. I turned to face her, crossing my arms.

"I don't know. I've never had a sister," I said, shrugging again. "And I never had many friends growing up so I never got to do things like this."

"You didn't go to prom?" Caroline asked, arching her brows, her voice full of disbelief. I shook my head.

"Being who I am- what I am- means certain nights of the month aren't the best times to go outside, much less to interact with people. My prom happened to fall on a night of a full moon so…" I trailed off, frowning as I remembered. Caroline gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well, for what's worth," she said slowly, "You've been a big help." I smiled at her, which she returned.

"Well!" I said, clapping my hands. "Depressing story time aside, let's keep looking." I dug deeper into the closet.

"This would be so much easier if Elena hadn't stolen my freaking dress," Caroline muttered. I scoffed.

"But now you get to choose a dress that might have been worn by the Queen herself," I said. A flash of cream and beads caught my attention. I pulled it out and gawked.

The dress was strapless, a creamy gold color with an intricate bead design covering the bodice. It was reminiscent of the dresses from the '20's. I knew it would look fantastic on Caroline.

When she had it on, her eyes sparkled with glee. The color complimented her smooth skin, bringing out the high and low lights in her hair. To my surprise, she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" she whispered. I patted her back somewhat awkwardly.

"Uh, you're welcome," I replied, disengaging from her hold. She grinned broadly.

"You know what?" she said suddenly, walking back towards the closet. I watched her curiously. She walked back out holding a dress that made my jaw drop.

"Wanna go to the prom to keep an eye on us teenage vampires?" Caroline asked invitingly. I eyed the dress and was unable to control the huge smile that stretched across my face, threatening to split it in two.

Ooo0ooO

"Wow," I breathed. Caroline giggled and elbowed me in the ribs which made me grin. We stood in front of the giant vanity mirror in my old bathroom, staring on our reflections.

Caroline looked like an elegant flapper, her hair up in a neat up 'do, with a braid coiled by her ear. Her eyes shone and her skin glowed against the color of the dress. Her makeup was done to play up her natural beauty, emphasizing her pretty cheekbones and lips.

"You look like a gothic princess," Caroline gushed. "Too bad it's not a masquerade theme, all you need is a mask!" I shook my head at looked back at my reflection.

The mermaid dress was a deep, deep silver color, hugging my curves before it flared out at my knees in soft, flowy ruffles. It was strapless, baring my shoulders, pushing up my cleavage and dipping low on my back. Black, silver and white stones gathered on the bodice between my breasts before trickling down over the dress at random.

Caroline tamed my curls in a half up- half down style, coifing my bangs to dip down towards my right eye before pinning them back. My hair streamed down my back in chocolate waves and curls, secured with black and silver clips. She managed to do my eyeliner in a way to make my eyes look larger and slightly cat-like, powered with deep gray eye shadow. She dusted my cheeks lightly and had put on clear lip gloss on my lips, saying that emphasis should stay on my eyes, which popped thanks to the makeup and the color of the dress.

Caroline was right about one thing- all I was missing was a mask to add to the gothic appeal. My black tier earrings nearly brushed my shoulders and we decided to leave my arms and fingers bare, like we had with her.

I couldn't help but start laughing. Caroline gave me a quizzical look. I waved a hand, struggling not to ruin my makeup.

"I'm 26," I explained. "And I'm finally going to prom." Caroline's expression cleared on a smile and I hugged the younger girl.

When we exited the room, I heard Klaus talking to someone in a low, dangerous undertone. Caroline and I paused at the top of the stairs. She glanced at me.

"Elijah," I mouthed. Her green eyes widened briefly.

"Klaus?" I called out. Both Elijah and Klaus came into view, standing at the base of the stairs. Klaus lifted his gaze to me and he stilled. I saw his eyes darken then flash gold before cooling off to a deep midnight blue.

Caroline descended the stairs gracefully and I followed suit, finding myself unable to break eye contact with my mate. The air was suddenly electrical, snapping and burning between our bodies.

"Annabelle," he breathed as I stood I front of him. "You look so beautiful." I couldn't help the smile and slight curtsy.

"Thank you," I said. Elijah stepped forward, sweeping up my hand to kiss it. I eyed the older Mikaelson brother.

"You look stunning," Elijah said smoothly. My lips curved.

"Not as beautiful as Caroline," I said, gesturing towards the younger vampire. Her cheeks went pink as the attention was suddenly shifted to her- which was very un-Caroline.

"Miss Forbes," Elijah said, kissing her hand as well. "You look like a fairy tale spun to life." Caroline's dimples fluttered.

"Thank you," she said. Klaus stepped next to me to kiss the sensitive spot beneath my ear.

"I think you're the most gorgeous woman in the world," he murmured against my flesh, sending tremors down my spine as he trailed his hand down my bare back.

"I may stop by the prom later to make sure Rebekah is on her best behavior," Klaus whispered seductively. "Save me a dance, love?"

"Of course," I whispered, looking over at him. Klaus smirked, grasping my chin to pull me in for a brief, hot kiss. I pulled away breathless, knowing my eyes were gold.

"Ready to go?" Caroline asked. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Oh yeah," I replied enthusiastically.

"Ladies," Elijah said. We turned to see him holding open the door for both of us. He gave us a gentlemanly bow as we walked past him. I looked over my shoulder and blew Klaus a kiss. The last thing I saw was his smile before the door closed.

Ooo0ooO

When Caroline and I arrived, the dance was in full swing. Caroline sighed happily and everyone in the room seemed to turn to look at both of us. There was inquisitive looks thrown my way and admiring looks casted at Caroline.

When I saw Elena approaching, wearing a deep reddish pink dress, I smelled trouble. Quite literally. I squeezed Caroline's arm before I disappeared into the crowds.

I walked over to Rebekah, who was wearing a pretty pale yellow dress with a flower in her hair. She studied me for a moment.

"Well someone can clean up nicely," she commented. I smirked at her, picking up a cup to fill with punch.

"Thank you. You look pretty," I said politely. Rebekah smiled faintly but her eyes were clouded and sad. I frowned.

"Everything okay?" I asked. Her eyes flashed to mine.

"Don't pretend like you care," she snapped. "I know you and Nik are going to figure out another way to make my life miserable." I arched a brow at her.

"You know, for being over a thousand years old, you still act like a stupid teenager. I was only trying to be nice," I said sharply.

"Yeah well, stop trying," she hissed before stalking away. I rolled my eyes at her before circling the dance floor. I spotted a tall, black haired vampire standing in my path, watching someone. I glanced to the side and saw Stefan and Elena dancing rather intimately.

I approached him and by the way he shifted, I knew he had seen me coming. I sipped my drink casually.

"I'm guessing this is all to convince Elena to turn her emotions back on?" I asked. Damon looked over at me then he turned to look me up and down completely.

"Well, look at you. Where's your Hybrid?" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Taking the night off," I replied sarcastically. Damon smirked and then faced the dancing couple again.

"To answer your question," he said, leaning slightly towards me, "Yes, this is an attempt to get Elena to flip the switch." I nodded.

"Any luck?"

"Nope," Damon said with an exaggerated _pop_ on the 'p'. I _hmph_ed.

"Anna?" I turned and smiled.

"Matt!" I said, walking forward to hug the tall blonde. He looked me up and down with approval.

"Wow, you look great," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why are you here?" he asked. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Damon had disappeared.

"Keeping an eye on things," I replied, knowing I sounded vague. Matt raised a brow.

"For Klaus?" I nodded, not willing to elaborate much. To my pleasant surprise, Matt stood next to me, offering me his hand.

"May I?" he asked. I grinned and placed my hand in his.

As Matt and I danced, I surveyed the room carefully. I saw April standing off by a long table, counting what looked like to be voting ballots. She wore a figure flattering, deep purple dress that ended at her knees with her hair up in a twist.

When the song ended, I headed over to her. I saw Rebekah talking to her and instinctively started walking faster.

Out of nowhere, Elena had April by the throat, shoving her against the wall.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah demanded as I stormed up. I grabbed Elena's arm with a clawed hand.

"Let her go, Elena, unless you want a nasty bite on that pretty little neck on yours," I snarled viciously, eyes flashing. I bared my fangs to emphasize my threat. Elena's eyes met mine and looked almost bored. She let April go and the girl started gasping.

Growling in warning, I took April away from the two vampires. April coughed and sputtered, holding her reddening throat.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern. April's wide eyes as she looked up at me.

"Y-yeah," she said, clearing her throat. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said, rubbing her arm soothingly.

When I was sure April was okay, I went back into the hoard of high schoolers. I blended in as best as I could but I got a few suggestive comments from a few boys that had me curling my lip in disgust.

When Matt and Bonnie were announced Prom King and Queen, I noticed Rebekah's devastated look and Elena's calculating look. They exchanged some words that I didn't quite hear before Elena slipped away. Something wasn't right. I caught Damon's eye from across the crowd and gave a jerk of the chin towards Elena. He nodded. When I saw Stefan glance my way, I did the same thing. His brows beetled and I looked at Bonnie then to Elena then back to him, raising my brows.

Both Salvatore brothers disappeared and I watched Bonnie and Matt carefully.

Walking to the side a bit, I pulled my phone out of the small clutch bag I had. I dialed in Klaus's number.

"Annabelle?" Klaus answered after one ring. I frowned at his troubled tone.

"What's wrong?" we asked at the same time. I laughed.

"You first," Klaus insisted.

"Something is up," I said softly, making sure Elena was far enough away so she couldn't hear me. "I don't know what's going to happen but by the way everyone's tenser than a block of wood, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said quickly. "Be careful, Silas might be there."

"I know, I'll be able to sense if he's close by," I replied in hushed tones. I hung up and slid my phone away.

With my sharp hearing, I suddenly heard the sound of a vampire hissing and I jumped when I heard Bonnie cry out. I dashed towards the other side of the veil that was put up.

I ran in to see Bonnie storming away with Elena writhing on the floor. The wind was blowing fiercely now. Matt was yelling at Bonnie as she disappeared.

"Matt!" I called out. Elena stood and turned and to my horror, April swept in. I lunged for Elena as she lunged for April, but she tore into April's throat before I could rip her off. With my strength, I threw the brunette vampire to the side with a loud snarl.

Matt dashed to my side as I head up April. Her throat was gushing blood.

"Matt? Oh!" Rebekah walked in, her eyes assessing the situation.

"Rebekah, save her!" I demanded. "Matt, hold her up and stop the blood flow. I'm going to find Klaus!" Before either of them could protest, I ran out of the room.

Ooo0ooO

Running outside, I saw Bonnie walking across the lawn along the parking lot. I cried out when I saw Silas trailing her as Jeremy. Bonnie was screaming at him and the wind went wild and car alarms went off.

When Silas disappeared, my eyes widened as I saw Elena flashing towards Bonnie.

"_Bonnie!_" I screamed. The witch turned and Elena attacked her throat. She suddenly choked and fell to the ground, throwing up blood. I began running towards Bonnie.

I heard two sets of footsteps running behind me and I saw a flash of black hair and deep blonde hair. Stefan and Damon.

_Crack!_

Elena screamed out as her arm snapped at an awkward angle. Damon went to Elena as Stefan stood in front of Bonnie, trying to get her to stop. I watched with horror as Elena started bleeding out of her mouth and nose as she screamed at Bonnie to stop.

And I saw it- the glimmer of fear in her dark eyes.

"Bonnie!" I yelled, walking up to grab her shoulders. I gasped as my hands touched her, feeling an electric shock go through me.

_Bonnie, you have to wake up! Bonnie, wake up!_

_Is this real? Does it matter?_

I froze under the flashes of images going through my head. I saw Bonnie's dreams; I saw her kneeling in front of Jeremy's grave and seeing Jeremy.

"How is that possible?" I cried out, stepping away from her. Stefan grasped my shoulder to yank me behind him. I stumbled away as he managed to get Bonnie under control.

For the second time of the day, I ran smack into Klaus. His hands gripped my arms before he turned me around gently. His eyes watched the scene unfolding before us.

"She could see Jeremy in her dreams," I blurted out, looking at him wildly. "I saw it when I touched her. It's just like me with Kol and Finn. What does this mean, Klaus?" I panted, adrenaline rushing through my veins at an alarming rate.

Then I remembered something else. I looked up at Klaus with wide eyes.

"April," I breathed. Grabbing Klaus's hand, I lead him back into the dance, hoping the Salvatore brothers had Elena and Bonnie under control.

To my relief, I saw Matt leading April away with his jacket over her shoulders.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, squeezing my hand.

"Elena attacked April and I guess Matt convinced Rebekah to heal her with her blood," I explained. "Elena attacked Bonnie twice as well."

"Hmm," Klaus said. We walked up to Rebekah who was standing all alone. Klaus shifted, and I looked at him with confusion. He was standing like a predator stalking his prey.

"Dear, sweet April Young. Now there's a girl with a future," he purred. I gawked at his velvety voice. Rebekah gasped and turned.

"She was dying and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that," she explained in a hurry.

"Klaus, what's going on?" I demanded. Klaus smirked at me but it was Rebekah who answered me.

"Elijah said I had to act like a human all day and if I succeeded, I could have the cure. But April was dying and I saved her!" She looked at her brother. "Please, Nik, you can't get more human than that!"

"Actually, you can. You can sat idly by as Poor April takes her final breath, you can ask 'Why does this always happen to innocent people? Where do the spirits go? Was there _anything _I could have done?' That is what it means to be human, sister, so you give humanity too much credit," Klaus said in a dangerous voice. I stepped next to him and smacked him, hard.

"Niklaus!" I snarled. He ignored me, his eyes focusing on his now crying sister.

"You're going to tell Elijah."

"No… no. You are."

"Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?!" Rebekah cried.

"Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity," Klaus said coldly. My eyes widened and I gripped his arm, digging in my claws. Klaus shot me a heated look.

"Because I refuse to entertain another one of your little whims, because you are bored and you're looking for a reason to matter. Thankfully I don't have to waste anymore breath fighting you on the subject," Klaus finished, yanking himself away from me.

"Klaus!" I shouted.

"What does that mean? Nik, what does that mean!" Rebekah screamed as he walked away from both of us. I stared, full of disbelief and hurt.

"What does that mean?" Rebekah repeated softly. I looked over at her and saw her eyes swimming in tears that spilled down her cheeks rapidly. Without really thinking, I held out my arms which she ran into.

"We'll figure it out," I said, running a hand down her hair. After a moment, I pulled her away.

"Go home," I ordered. "I'll go after him." Rebekah nodded and I picked up my skirts and dashed away.

Ooo0ooO

I tracked Klaus across to the Lockwood mansion. I knew Caroline was staying there to protect herself from him, since it know belonged to Matt. I approached the large house with caution.

Peering into the window, I saw none other than Tyler Lockwood dancing with Caroline. I couldn't help the small smile that across my face.

When he pulled away, I followed his steps to the front door. I flashed there so I could get there before he did. He opened the door and saw me and froze.

"Annabelle?" he asked with surprise.

"Tyler! What are you doing here? Are you-,"

"Was it worth it?" We both stilled at Klaus's ice cold voice. How did he know Tyler would be here?

"Was it worth it? To see her smile? To make her dream night come true? _Was it worth it?_" Klaus snarled. I stepped between the two men.

"Niklaus, don't you dare," I warned, my eyes flashing.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, not tonight," Klaus growled, glaring over my shoulder at the younger Hybrid.

"You're lucky my mate is standing in the way, Tyler, or you and I wouldn't be having this little chat. I'm going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest. Five…four…" Tyler disappeared so fast the air barely stirred around me. "Three…"

The front door opened, revealing Caroline. She stiffened when she saw me and Klaus standing on the front porch.

"Klaus," she choked, her voice full of fear. Her eyes scanned the night desperately.

"It's okay, Caroline," I said, stepping towards her to rest a hand on her trembling arm. "He's fine."

Klaus growled and stormed away into the night before I heard him flash into the woods. Caroline turned towards me, her eyes huge, and her face ashen.

"Thank you," she stammered, throwing her arms around me. I winced a little at her strong grip.

"Getting a lot of this today," I muttered. I pulled her away and she nodded. Once again, I followed Klaus's scent into the darkness.

Ooo0ooO

To my relief, I found him back at the mansion. I entered the house, closing the door behind me quietly. I walked down the hall and found Klaus in the second living room, holding something gin his hand.

"Klaus?" I asked. He turned at my voice. I saw that he was holding a letter. His eyes looked troubled.

"Who is that from?" I asked with surprise. Klaus sighed deeply.

"Katarina," he replied. My eyes widened.

"What? How…?" Klaus shook his head. I released a long breath and rubbed my forehead. If I had been human, I was sure I would have had a brewing headache in light of the day's events. Had it really been one day?

"Here," Klaus said, handing the letter over to me. I didn't bother questioning him, I just read it. The writing was perfect, slated cursive and I immediately picked up on Katherine's tone of voice.

"Jane Anne Devereux," I repeated. Looking up at Klaus, I saw him frowning. I sighed again and threw the letter down on the table next to me.

"Klaus, what is the matter with you?" I demanded. "Did you and Elijah have a fight? Is that why you almost went after Tyler? Because I thought we were past your little man hunt for him."

"I'm just living my shallow, little life," Klaus said darkly. My eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"That was what Elijah told me. He refused to give me the cure and told me if I couldn't live with Silas's torment, I could try to outrun him." He laughed bitterly. "And when I threatened him, he said I lead a 'shallow, little life'." I winced and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Communication isn't this family's strong point, is it?" I asked gently. Klaus laughed again and looked at me with sadness and anguish.

"No, I suppose not," he said quietly. Then he went still, his gaze searching my face.

"This family?" he repeated slowly. I furrowed my brow.

"Yes?" I asked equally as slowly. Klaus stared at me for a long moment before he snapped out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the Lockwood mansion," he said, lowering his head a little. "I was already so angry today and seeing Tyler… It was a perfect excuse to kill at least one person today."

"Niklaus," I scolded, shaking my head. "Killing people isn't the answer. When are you going to learn that?"

"I don't know," he murmured. I sighed, suddenly feeling drained of all my energy. Klaus looked up and studied me slowly.

"You know," he said. "We never got our dance." I smiled weakly.

"Klaus, I-," He hushed me, taking me hand.

"Step out," he ordered softly. I slipped off my shoes, breathing with relief. Klaus then lead me to the back door, outside to the terrace. The moon lit up the sky, nearly full. I felt its weight on my shoulders, stirring the wolf within.

"Do you feel it?" Klaus asked. I nodded. His eyes looked black in the darkness but when he looked up at the pale orb in the sky, I saw how breathtakingly blue they really were.

When his gaze came back to me, he smiled. He lifted a hand for me to take and squeezed when I did. Smoothly, he pulled me close, running his other hand down my spine. I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked, his eyes glowing.

"As if," I retorted, pushing myself closer to him.

We danced under the pale moonlight slowly. He twirled me again and again until the midnight sky and stars began to spin on their own. The frogs and crickets sung their nightly song around us and off in the distance, a lone wolf howled. I smiled.

"Charlie," I murmured. Klaus leaned forward and he dipped me slowly. My curls brushed the ground as I griped his shoulders firmly.

When he drew me back up, our eyes clashed in a heated look. Slowly, his eyes melted to gold and I felt my own do the same. This time when he leaned down, his lips met mine.

Surrounded by the cool night air, underneath the pregnant moon and the glitter of stars, we kissed. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck so he could put his around my waist.

And for a brief moment, I did feel like a princess. I had my dark prince beside me, ready to fight when the battle came our way. I knew I would have to convince him to let me fight by his side.

Resting a hand on his cheek, I felt my lips curve. No matter what, I would be by his side, despite the challenges facing us with Silas and of course, this family.

I stilled very slightly. Klaus pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Annabelle?" he asked huskily. I blinked at him.

_This family._

_Marriage?_

_Surely you intend to marry her…_

Shaking my head slightly, I smiled slowly at Klaus. I ran a hand through his hair, drawing him down for another kiss.

"Take me to bed, Niklaus," I whispered in his ear. He shuddered against me. His eyes were wicked as he stared at me with desire.

"As you wish, my lady," he said.

In a flash, he scooped me up into his arms. I squealed with surprise and delight. His lips met mine and soon every rational thought fled my brain.

Klaus carried me back inside, closing the door behind us with his foot, leaving the terrace empty except for the white moonbeams shining down from the black sky.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Anyone down to go to New Orleans? Stick around for the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	41. All I See

**Author's Note: Okay, I lied, we aren't going to New Orleans yet. I hope I don't have to explain why after THAT FREAKING EPISODE. (tries not to freak out) Don't worry, loves! I have a trick or two up my sleeve. Be patient, enjoy this chapter, then prepare for a trip to the Quarter in the upcoming chapter- chapter forty two!**

**Side note: As you also may have noticed, the season is going to be ending soon! But don't worry- the story must go on! So, yes, there will be a sequel. I'm not ready to end this journey yet. And the journey itself isn't ready to end.**

Chapter Forty One: All I See

_"All I see scares me…_

_So come closer, baby_

_I want to see what you're made of, see what you're made of_

_'Cause this isn't all we could be_

_You're not the same and I'm, I'm not the same and…_

_No one could ever wait for you, I'll wait for you…"_

Ooo0ooO

_Present day._

(Annabelle's POV)

I never liked keeping secrets. After a while, they became too much of a hassle to keep quiet or they grew into something too big, too fast.

Of course, I never expected what life had planned to throw my way this time around.

I always knew I had the classic ability to arrive somewhere at the worst possible time. Mystic Falls was no exception. With a crazed immortal Hell bent on destroying my mate and possibly killing me, two psychotic vampires that happened to be mirror images of each other, an out of control witch and not to mention one Original Hybrid… Arriving here didn't exactly pan out how I had planned it to.

I just didn't know how much it'd change my life this time.

I had spent the last few days on my own in the woods. Naturally, Klaus had been concerned and bombarded me with questions, which I waved off with the excuse of the approaching full moon- but adding in the tidbit about my heat cycle starting as well had stopped him cold.

The second part had been one of the many lies that had begun spilling out of my mouth since I found out my world was literally flipping on its head.

Ooo0ooO

_Five days ago._

(Annabelle's POV)

"What do you mean 'I need time to myself'?" Klaus nearly shouted. He paced in front of the living room fireplace, eyes distressed, his whole body tense. I sighed, struggling to find my patience.

"It's just for a few days, Klaus," I tried to explain again. "With everything that's going on and the full moon approaching… I just need space."

"Space," Klaus repeated, pausing. His gaze swung to me. "Space from me?"

_Oh for the love of Pete._

"No, Klaus," I said impatiently. "Sometimes us werewolves just like spending time in the woods when they know they're going to shift, or in the case of females wolves, when their heat cycle is about to start." Klaus stiffened, his eyes growing bewildered.

"Heat cycle?" he repeated, as if the words were foreign to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Klaus, my heat cycle. Do I need to spell it out?" I asked sarcastically. Klaus opened and closed his mouth, furrowing his brow at me.

"Come now, brother, if your mate wants time alone…" I turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway, dressed in a white button down shirt and slacks. His dark eyes assessed me carefully.

"The least you can do is allow her that," he finished. I tried to smile at him but it felt more like a grimace.

"Elijah," Klaus said in a low voice. "I fail to see how this pertains to you." Elijah sighed a little but ignored his brother, his eyes still on me.

"Come along, Annabelle. I'll escort you to wherever you need to go," he said, motioning with his arm. Klaus suddenly was by my side and I flinched, stepping away from him. I saw the brief flicker of confusion cross over his face but it smoothed out.

"No one is escorting Annabelle anywhere until I get some answers," Klaus growled. I looked at Elijah pleadingly.

"Niklaus," Elijah said seriously. "I hardly think now is the time for your…dramatics. Annabelle merely wants some time in the wilderness; she is not running away from you." Klaus stilled again. Obviously that struck a cord. I edged my way around Klaus slowly until I was next to Elijah.

"I'll have my phone," I told him. "I'll be fine. Charlie will keep an eye on me." Klaus frowned.

"As will I," Elijah said, surprising me. Klaus's frown deepened.

"Why does everyone get to check up on you when I don't?" Klaus demanded, glaring at me. Taking the risk, I stepped up to him to cradle his face. His deep blue eyes searched mine for answers.

"Please," I beseeched softly. "I need you to trust me." Klaus's face softened.

"Of course I trust you," he murmured, reaching up to play with a curl from my ponytail. "I just wish you would tell me why you need to go."

"I'll explain it to you when I can explain it to myself," I said, giving him a weak smile. Klaus held my gaze for a long time before he nodded. I kissed him quickly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you," he replied. My heart ripped a little in my chest and I felt my wolf howling inside. I struggled to keep my emotions in tact so he wouldn't pick up on anything from the soul bond.

"I love you too," I whispered back brokenly. I kissed him again before returning to Elijah's side. I watched Klaus watch me as I left the mansion, before he disappeared from my line of sight once Elijah and I entered the forest.

"So," Elijah said once we were a few miles away, turning to face me. "What is it you're hiding from him?" I stared at Klaus's older brother, feeling more and more torn every minute that passed.

Ooo0ooO

_Present day._

(Annabelle's POV)

"Annabelle?" Turning, I smiled at Elijah approaching me with Charlie trailing behind him. The two men had developed a tentative friendship- for my own sake, I assume- while I had been out alone.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Same old, same old," I replied, looking away.

I had chosen to spend my time alone on top of the mountain Klaus had brought me to a while back, not wanting to leave the state, but wanting to distance myself far enough away to where I felt I could actually breathe.

"Anna?" Charlie asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off like I would do if it had been Elijah.

I could hardly tolerate being touched now, by anyone, even Klaus a couple days ago. Everything inside me was screaming to drive everyone away, to protect myself, to find a distant place and hide.

I knew part of it _did_ have to do with the full moon approaching. Being a female werewolf, we were especially on edge during this time of the month, even more so during our heat cycles. So two or three times during the year, we were complete wrecks during the full moon.

It would be easier if it was my heat cycle I could put this all on. But there was no denying the cold hard facts that were in front of me, left in my hands to decide where to go next.

Ooo0ooO

_One week ago._

(Annabelle's POV)

Elijah had decided to stick around the mansion during his visit. Rebekah had return to her own mansion, house, whatever. I was secretly glad that she wasn't around- she and I were still not seeing eye to eye.

Elijah, on the other hand, proved to be a gentleman no matter what the circumstance. We developed a small bond over the past week, after all the drama had passed between all of us.

Klaus was itching to get down to New Orleans and begged me to come with him. Elijah explained to me how the place Klaus wanted to return to had once been home for their family many, many years ago. I listened with fascination as Elijah and I sat out on the terrace.

Then finally, I managed to sneak out of the house for a couple of hours.

Walking through the sliding doors of the hospital, I tracked down Meredith quickly, who was in the middle of her night shift. When she spotted me, she smiled, asking if I was okay.

"I was hoping if you could tell me that," I told her.

When I returned to the mansion, I found Elijah waiting for me outside on the front porch. His eyes, black as pitch in the darkness, watched me carefully. I brushed away the tears I knew were streaked down my face, trying not to blush.

"Hi," I muttered.

"You're lucky Niklaus is wrapped up in a painting or he would have sent a search party for you," Elijah said. I felt a strange sense that he was reprimanding me.

"Sorry," I said thickly. "I just… Had something to take care of."

"May I ask what?" I looked up at him. Elijah leaned against one of the pillars, his expression kind, yet slightly wary.

"No," I replied, looking down. I sensed his frown.

"Very well," he said. I felt his hand on my shoulder blade and I stiffened, my wolf growling a little inside me.

"Please don't," I said softly. His hand lifted away.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" I nodded and followed him inside.

Ooo0ooO

_Present day._

(Klaus's POV)

I felt like I was going mad, bit by bit. Annabelle had been gone for nearly six days and I had barely heard a word from her. The occasional text, saying she was fine, coupled with reassurances from Elijah and even Charlie still didn't settle my unease.

Her side of the soul bond had been curiously quiet, which only raised my anxieties more. I found myself pacing most of the day and well into the night, before I sauntered off to paint or play the piano.

Neither were satisfying without Annabelle's presence in the house. There was a hollow, echoing feeling throughout the quiet space that I hated.

"Niklaus."

Elijah was standing behind me, his posture relaxed. I turned to give him a bitter look.

"How is she?" I asked. Elijah's eyes were sympathetic.

"She's doing well. I left her with Charlie. I believe some alone time with her brother will be beneficial for her right now." I sighed with frustration.

"When are the secrets going to stop?" I snapped. Elijah made a vague movement with his shoulders.

"That, my brother, depends on your mate. Whatever it is she is going through right now, she needs to figure out on her own. She's strong and I believe she will pull through whatever has her in this dark place." My shoulders slumped.

"Is this my fault?" I asked quietly, turning to face the flames that danced in the fireplace. "Did I do something wrong?" A hand came down on my shoulder.

"No one is at fault, Niklaus. Sometimes we all need to get away from our everyday lives to gain a new perspective on everything. Annabelle is a smart woman. She will be fine." I looked at him from over my shoulder.

"Will she? Will she be fine?" Elijah's grip tightened slightly.

"Yes," he replied smoothly.

Ooo0ooO

_Present day._

(Annabelle's POV)

I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder, relieved I didn't feel the urge to flinch away from him thanks to the simple contact. Apparently my wolf was fine with being close to my brother and pack mate. Charlie rubbed my back briefly.

"Remember the last time we were sitting on a mountain like this?" he asked. I smiled.

"Back when you were helping me find Klaus," I said, remembering.

"You dragged me up an entire mountain just to watch the sunrise," Charlie said, fake resentment in his voice. For the first time in days, I laughed.

"It's not my fault you're lazy," I retorted. Charlie scoffed. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"When are you going to go back?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I know he's probably going crazy, considering his anxiety is through the roof," I said.

"You can feel that through the soul bond thing?" Again, I laughed.

"Yes." Charlie _hmph_ed before he grew serious again.

"You have to tell him what's going on eventually," he said gently. I winced, closing my eyes at the tears that threatened to fall.

"I know."

"Especially if you're going to get help."

"I know."

"Just saying." I managed to snort softly.

"Thanks." I let my thoughts drift a little as the sun slowly descended in the sky.

Ooo0ooO

_Four days ago._

(Annabelle's POV)

I knew Elijah was waiting for an answer. After catching me coming home late at night then confronting me in the woods, I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. Especially since he was keeping his word to Klaus by keeping an eye on me.

Finally, I made my decision. Sitting on a rock at the peak of my mountain, I called Elijah.

"Annabelle," he answered.

"I'm ready to talk."

"Very well. Shall I bring you anything before I join you?"

"My brother," I requested. "Please get Charlie."

"Very well," he repeated. "We will be there soon." I hung up without saying goodbye. Staring out into the distance, I contemplated how I was going to tell them everything.

When they joined me, Elijah chose to stand in front of me while Charlie sat on the ground beside me. Both of them listened quietly as I explained what had been going on, why I was acting so strangely and why I needed to get away.

"I had my suspicions," Elijah said once I was done talking. "I made a few calls. I hope you don't mind."

"What for?" I asked, feeling uneasy. Elijah gave me a reassuring smile.

"I know some people who will be able to protect and help you," he replied calmly.

"Holy shit," Charlie said suddenly, as if he was finally catching up on everything. I gave him a half smile. His eyes grew concerned and mildly distressed.

"Are you okay? Like, _okay_?" I nodded.

"Everything is okay, Charlie. Meredith said so." His shoulder relaxed.

"Fuck," he said, laughing a little with disbelief. I couldn't help a small giggle.

"That's what I said too."

Ooo0ooO

_Present day._

(Annabelle's POV)

Once nightfall came, Elijah returned so he could keep watch over me with my brother. As usual, he asked how I was for about the twentieth time and after I reassured him all was well, he melted into the shadows.

A faint rustling coming from the bushes to my right caught my attention. I knew Charlie was close by but I couldn't smell his familiar scent.

A slim woman suddenly emerged from the brush. I raised my eyebrows as her green-hazel eyes met mine.

"Hey, cuz," Hayley drawled. Elijah appeared by my side, but I rested a reassuring hand on his arm briefly.

"What are you doing here, Hayley?" I asked. Hayley's eyes flickered to Elijah before focusing back on me.

"Elijah called me," she started.

"I told her about your situation," Elijah continued. I looked up at him, startled.

"Why?" I demanded. Elijah smiled a little.

"I know you and Hayley have had your differences, but this is family matters. She is family, is she not?" I glanced at the younger werewolf.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"Like I have said before, Annabelle, I know everything about your family blood line, including how yours is linked to Hayley's."

"Oh," I said, feeling slow. Hayley stepped forward.

"Look, like Elijah said, I know we've had our…disagreements. But this is something you cannot handle on your own and you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Help from where?" I asked, looking from Elijah to Hayley.

"A group of people from New Orleans," Elijah replied. I raised a brow.

"I have been down there a few times in hopes of finding out about my family," Hayley said. "They can help you." I shot a look at Elijah.

"When exactly did you tell her everything?" I asked.

"Right after you told me, I made the calls to both Hayley and the people in New Orleans. When I had begun to have my suspicions-,"

"When did you get suspicious about this?" I interrupted sharply.

"Right after I met you." I frowned but motioned for him to continue.

"When I had begun to have my suspicions, I had Katarina leave Niklaus a letter. I wanted to plant to idea of returning to New Orleans in his mind so he wouldn't become suspicious of your sudden need to travel down there." Ah, it was all beginning to click.

"So Klaus is going to New Orleans to…reconnect with his roots while I'm there to…?" I trailed off. Elijah nodded. I glanced at Hayley.

"Where do you play into all of this?" I asked. The younger girl shrugged.

"Family is family," she said simply. "We protect our own."

And finally, I began to feel a sense of comfort towards the girl rather than spite and anger. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"So this is the distant cousin, huh?" We all turned at Charlie's voice. Hayley smirked.

"In the flesh," she replied. Charlie walked over with an easy grin on his face. When he embraced her, I nearly laughed at the look of surprise on her face.

"Welcome to the family," Charlie said. Hayley grinned.

"Thanks," she said.

Only Charlie would be so easy going enough to accept anyone into the family without so much as a second thought. I rested my hands on my lap before I unconsciously began to fiddle with the necklace I still wore around my neck.

Hayley turned to face all of us, her eyes determined.

"So when are we going to go on this crazy family road trip?" she asked.

Ooo0ooO

_Present day._

(Klaus's POV)

Annabelle and Elijah returned at dawn. Anna seemed visibly more relaxed. She smiled when she saw that I was standing on the living room.

"I knew you were coming back," I said, testing the waters.

"I know," she replied, tapping her wrist. I stepped towards her slowly. She walked into my arms, wrapping her arms around my waist, pressing her cheek to my chest. I sighed heavily with relief, holding her close. I looked at Elijah from over her head and he nodded slightly before disappearing.

I felt Annabelle's warmth wash over me, her scent relaxing away my worries. I felt her soft, comforting breathing, the strong beat of her heart… I cocked my head a little.

_What is that?_ I thought, curiosity seeping inside me. I felt Annabelle still infinitesimally. She pulled away with a smile.

"So New Orleans," she began. I shoved aside whatever I thought I heard and felt a smile creeping over my face.

"Has your curiosity gotten the best of you, love?" I asked. Annabelle scoffed.

"Please," she said. "It's not like I've never been to New Orleans before." I raised a brow.

"Oh really?" She grinned.

"Just because werewolves aren't exactly welcome there anymore doesn't mean we slip in from time to time." Her grin grew cocky. "Besides, do you really think a bunch of vamps are going to mess with a werewolf?" I chuckled.

"No, I suppose not." Annabelle turned to begin walking out of the room before casting a final look over her shoulder.

"And now I've got my Hybrid by my side. I'm practically untouchable," she said, her eyes glowing. "Just wait until you see me on my real turf."

"Your real turf?" I repeated with amusement. Anna's eyes flashed gold.

"Let's just say I'm _very_ familiar with the darker side of New Orleans," she finished before walking up the stairs. I chuckled.

This was going to be a very interesting trip.

Ooo0ooO

_Present day._

(Annabelle's POV)

The smile disappeared from my lips as soon as I was out of Klaus's sight. I marched upstairs to begin packing my bags. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Elijah.

_Everything is ready for your arrival. I'll see you in New Orleans, Annabelle._ I smiled briefly before deleting the message, sliding my phone in my back pocket.

If there was one thing I was grateful for, it was having Elijah, Charlie and even Hayley on my side during all of this.

I knew this trip was not going to be easy- for me or for Klaus. For the time being, I hoped we would be able to enjoy ourselves in his old town before I turned his world on its head.

I could only hope he would forgive me eventually.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Are you guys picking up where I'm headed with this? Obviously there is going to be a LOT of changes from the show in the next chapter- so be patient with me!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	42. Let It Rock

**Author's Note: And we're off to New Orleans! Buckle up kids; it's going to be a crazy ride!**

Chapter Forty Two: Let It Rock

_"Truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God_

_To justify the way you live, live a lie, live a lie_

_And you take your time, and you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed, I'm in mine_

_Because when I arrive, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_

_I must now remind you, let it rock…"_

Ooo0ooO

My wolf was no stranger to me these past few days. Her presence was louder, stronger, crawling underneath the surface. She knew where we were going and she was on edge but eager. We both knew this was for the best.

I walked down the long staircase carrying a small suitcase and purse, ready to face whatever New Orleans had to offer when I returned there.

Klaus waited for me at the front door, his own tote bag next to him. His large black SUV was parked in front of the mansion steps.

When he heard me approaching, his eyes met mine. His gaze was intense as he assessed me slowly. I felt a tingle of nerves about sitting in a car with him for an extended period of time, not wanting to give away anything that I was hiding from him.

So, in hopes of distracting him, I wore skimpy, well washed shorts and an off-the-shoulder peach blouse. My hair was bundled up at the top of my head in a loose bun with a few strands tickling my cheeks and neck, my makeup light and natural.

When I saw his blue eyes darken to midnight as they traced over my exposed skin, I knew I had made the right choice. I nearly smirked. If only he knew what I had waiting in my suitcase.

"You look…lovely," he said slowly. Once I was by his side, he reached over to touch his necklace that I wore, along with Charlie's bracelet. He glanced down before looking up with amusement.

"No shoes?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head with a small smile of my own.

"This," I said, gesturing to my outfit. "Is just for the car ride. I can hardly dress like this once we reach New Orleans."

"Because…?" I arched a brow.

"How long as it been since you've been there? Werewolves aren't exactly welcome there. Besides…" I trailed off, walking by him. I looked over my shoulder to grin.

"I want to make an impression," I finished. Klaus eyed me for a moment before laughing, following me out of the mansion to the car.

Turning briefly, so I wasn't facing him, I felt my smile slip for a moment. I knew I would have to keep up this act so he wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong, but it hurt deep down since I knew I was lying to him.

Straightening my shoulders slightly, I climbed into the car as Klaus slid into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asked. I flipped on the radio so music filled the large car.

"Oh yeah."

Ooo0ooO

As I drove, Annabelle kept constantly fiddling with the car's stereo system. She played a variety of music, sometimes from her phone, other times on the radio. I felt the most relaxed when she sang along to the music.

Our windows were rolled down so the fresh air blew into the car. The wing played with Annabelle's hair, tossing her curls about, tearing it loose from her bun. She sat curled in the passenger seat, looking out the window, her eyes far off.

Then a new song began, which caused her to smile and turn up the music just a little louder. I didn't mind too much, I tuned it out for the most part, but I found myself listening when she started singing again.

_"I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest,_

_I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me,_

_Don't want those stilettos, I'm not, not, Cinderella_

_I don't need a knight so baby, take off all your armor…"_

I didn't miss the slightly amused look she casted my way as she smiled and continued singing.

_"You'll be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty_

_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all but I want you more_

_Will you wake me up boy, if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_But I believe in you and me…"_

To my surprise, I felt her take my hand which was resting on the arm rest between us. I glanced her way briefly but she was looking away. I interlocked our fingers while she finished the song.

_"Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland_

_Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland_

_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night_

_My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide_

_Don't lock me in your tower, show me your magic powers_

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger…_

_I want the love, the money and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, so stop pretending_

_I want to show you how good we could be together_

_I want to love you through the night,_

_I'll be your sweet disaster…"_

Abruptly, Annabelle took her hand away from mine to change the station to another song. I watched her out of the corner of my eye carefully. She seemed all right at the moment, perhaps a little tense. I wondered if she was secretly nervous about going to New Orleans. She was right when she said that werewolves were not welcomed there, I had heard they had been driven out of the areas where the most vampire activity resided.

Casting her one last glance before focusing my attention back on the road, I wondered absently how Annabelle would react to the area I was planning on taking her to. She didn't elaborate when she had said she had been to New Orleans before… I shrugged it off. I was very eager to return to the town I had once called home.

Ooo0ooO

A couple hours later, Klaus and I arrived without any trouble. I felt a great sense of relief but struggled to keep it hidden away. I knew I would have to be very careful with how I controlled my emotions since Klaus was going to be watching over me carefully.

Klaus drove deeper into the heart of New Orleans, through the bayou. I narrowed my eyes and felt a wicked smile spread over my face.

"My, my, that's an eager smile," Klaus said. I looked over at him through my lashes. I turned a little, drawing up my legs against my body on the large, plush seat.

"When I was younger, my parents would take Charlie and me to New Orleans to visit family here. You and I both know that werewolves from Samuel's bloodline use to reside here, all those who have that birthmark Hayley has. There were a few cousins, aunts and uncles that we got along with from that bloodline, and we made a point to carry out a good relationship with them. Those from William's side of the bloodline never wanted any conflict with his brother's side, but family problems can stretch through the centuries, carrying on through the generations."

"I myself would understand that rather well," Klaus commented. I snorted softly.

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. "It's been about five years since I've been to this part of New Orleans. Despite the vampires driving out the werewolves…There had always been a certain understanding amongst the supernatural beings here that members of the Original Werewolf family have a privilege to be here as much as the rest of them."

"So you're not afraid to be the only werewolf in the bayou." I shook my head, flashing him a smile with a hint of fang.

"Hell no," I said firmly. "I'm sure none of these vamps want a nasty wolf bite anyway and certainly not from a female Alpha werewolf from the Davis bloodline. And _certainly_ not the mate of the one and only Hybrid." Klaus smirked, raising a cocky brow at me.

"We're here," he said, parking the car.

When I stepped out of the car, I was immediately immersed in the sights, the sounds, the scents. People were milling up and down the streets, some taking pictures while the others eyed each other carefully. Street vendors were set up and an array of food was being sold to the masses.

I felt a swell of anticipation, a ridiculous surge of confidence and power, sweep through me as I took in my surroundings, unable to stop another smirk from stretching across my face. Oh yeah. We had definitely arrived.

"Welcome to the Dark Side of New Orleans," a man with long hair and a muscular build was saying to a crowd of tourists.

"A supernatural playground, where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around to play."

The crowd murmured loudly at his words. His dark eyes swept over them and connected with mine. A knowing grin stretched over his tanned face which I returned with one of my own.

Klaus stepped up next to me, obviously absorbing the surroundings as well.

"And stick around we shall," he said. I looked up at him and didn't stop the much needed laughter that bubbled up from my chest.

Ooo0ooO

While I moved the car off the crowded streets, Annabelle found us a secluded hotel a little ways from Bourbon Street. I began weaving my way through the crowds, taking interest in the different vendors that were set up up and down the road.

I heard a slight uproar in the murmuring of the crowd to my right. Glancing to the side, I stopped dead in my tracks.

The mass of people seem to part out of the way as Annabelle strode over to me, her stride long and confident, echoing the smile on her face and the gleam in her silvery eyes. She had changed; she now wore skin tight, ripped black jeans, low ankle boots, and a sparkling charcoal tank top that dipped low in the front, on the sides and the back, revealing the black lace bra she wore underneath quite obviously.

Her hair was loose and spilling down her back in dark spirals, her eyes were shadowed to make them look more mysterious and more silver, and her lips were glossed. I spotted the swing of long earrings, while my necklace hung provocatively in between her breasts and her bracelet gleamed on her wrist.

She walked towards me looking like some dark, seductive angel. Heads turned to follow her, eyes were glued to every inch of her exposed skin. I felt an insane rush of jealousy and fury when I saw all the males on the street eyeing her like she was meat.

"Klaus?" I blinked and saw Anna standing before me. I struggled to rein in my temper.

"Quite the get up," I said. Anna raised a brow at me, stepping back a little to spin in a slow circle. I caught a glimpse of her tattoo at the base of her neck through her curls as well as the utterly sexy lingerie she wore under the barely there top.

"Quite…revealing," I forced out. Anna's rich laugh washed over me as she faced me, her eyes sparkling.

"First impressions, Klaus," she said, tapping my chest briefly. I stepped forward and caught a whiff of her perfume. It smelled like the rose and jasmine did in the garden at night, rich and intoxicating.

"Shall we?" she asked, moving slightly away from me. I wanted to frown and to take her hand but instead; I motioned for her to follow me through the crowds.

I scanned the stands that were set up to promote different attractions; tarot card readings, palm readings, that sort of thing. My gaze finally landed on a lone woman sitting near the back of the crowd and when her dark eyes met mine, she began to hastily pack up her things.

"Hmm," Anna said, her eyes looking at the same woman. Her head rolled a little in my direction. "I'm guessing we're going to interrogate her?"

I smiled. "Indeed."

When we approached her, she stopped her movements to watch us warily. I sat down at the chair across from hers while Anna stood behind me, her stance casual, easy going. Her eyes scanned the people while I looked at the woman.

"Good afternoon. Time for one more?" I asked, sliding my hands slightly in front of me as a gesture of peace.

"I have nothing to say to you," the woman replied sharply.

"Oh well now that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me," I replied.

"I know what you are- half vampire, half beast. You're the Hybrid."

"I'm the Original Hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time," I said easily.

"I'm looking for someone. A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her? Jane Anne Devereux." The witch's stance stiffened a little and her eyes flickered away from my own quickly.

"Sorry, I don't know." I leaned forward, giving her a simple but cold smile.

"Well now, that's a bit unfair, is it?" I picked up her arm to trace her palm.

"Now you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst a sea of posers…so enough with the fabrications. I have quite a temper," I chuckled. Annabelle snorted from behind me as the witch pulled her hand away from my grasp.

"Witches don't talk out of school in the Quarter. A vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules." I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward again.

"Marcel's rules," I repeated. "Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

"Marcel?" Anna repeated herself. I looked over my shoulder and saw Anna's eyes dancing with mischief. I raised a brow.

"I think I know where to find him," she replied to the look on my face. I frowned at her, standing. Anna turned but stopped when the witch called out.

"Wait!" Anna turned to face the woman, her gaze curious. The woman motioned for her to come over to her. Anna walked by me and sat down at the table.

To my surprise, the witch took Annabelle's hands and closed her eyes before releasing a deep, heavy breath.

"You carry something, something both light and dark within you," the woman said. Her black eyes snapped open to meet Anna's eyes. "This will be both a blessing and a curse. Many struggles stand in your way but the biggest is the man who stands by your side." Her eyes strayed to me briefly before she finished.

"Beware of your secrets and those who call you 'friend', for when the sun sets, the true monsters shall appear." The witch dropped Anna's hands and Anna stood quickly and whirled. I caught a glimpse of her grim look.

I strode to catch up with her, grabbing her arm. I turned to so she was forced to face me. Her gray eyes were dark, tense.

"What was that all about?" I demanded. Anna shrugged impassively.

"No idea," she replied smoothly. She pulled her arm away from my hold. She lifted a brow at me.

"Now do you want to find Marcel or not?"

Ooo0ooO

I saw Klaus's eyes narrow suspiciously at me. I buried the raging emotions I felt from the witch's words, casting them aside for another time.

"How do you know Marcel?" Klaus asked. I smiled secretly and turned a little.

"You'll know soon enough," I said calmly. "Come on."

I lead Klaus down the length of Bourbon Street, down a few alleyways, going deeper into the Dark Side of New Orleans- otherwise known as the Quarter.

I walked in a bar with Klaus close behind me. The first thing I heard was someone up on the mike singing "How Do You Like Me Now" and I slowly grinned.

Marcel stood on the stage, wearing a simple black v-neck shirt, jeans and leather shoes. I spotted the necklaces he wore around his neck, which if I remembered right, where old dog tags from the war. Or perhaps he had switched it up.

Leaning back, I whispered right into Klaus's ear. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Before he could reply, I slithered away, keeping out of sight as I headed for the back. In the bathroom, I made sure my makeup was all right before I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail, pulling out some tendrils so they framed my face. Turning a little, I was pleased to see my hair barely covered my tattoo now.

When I walked back into the bar, I saw that Marcel and Klaus were exchanging a few words. The bar's noise level had dipped a little as everyone watched Klaus with both wary and suspicious eyes. I walked through them easily, making my way over to the men.

"Well if I had known you'd be coming back to town, if I had had a head's up-,"

"What, Marcel?" Klaus interrupted, approaching the tall man slowly. I raised a brow. I figured they knew each other by Klaus's recognition of Marcel's name but I kind of hoped there was no bad blood- no pun intended- between them.

"What would you have done?" Klaus asked.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade," Marcel stated. Both men then laughed a little, embracing. Marcel pulled away to clasp Klaus's shoulders.

"Niklaus Mikaelson; my mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink," Marcel said. I stepped from the crowd with an easy smile.

"What about me?" I asked teasingly. Everyone turned at the sound of my voice. I heard a few gasps when people realized what I was, when they saw the tattoo on the base of my neck as well as the ones branding my arm.

"Annabelle," Klaus said softly, as if in warning. His eyes were firing questions my way but I ignored him. Marcel turned to look over at me. He began laughing, grinning broadly.

"Well, look what the wind blew in," he called. He walked towards me, his dark eyes assessing me. "Annabelle Davis."

Marcel them scooped me into his arms, twirling me around a little. I laughed, clasping my arms around his neck at his welcome. He set me down carefully, his black eyes glowing.

"How's it going, Marcel?" I asked, tilting my head a little. I saw Klaus step up from behind Marcel.

"You two know each other?" he asked, his voice low. Marcel patted Klaus's back, giving me another smile.

"Come on," Marcel said. "We'll catch you up over that drink."

Ooo0ooO

I watched begrudgingly as Marcel wrapped an arm around my mate's shoulders, pressing a friendly kiss into her hair. She patted his back briefly but slid out of his embrace smoothly. I glared at their backs, trying not to feel the bite of the green eyed monster.

Marcel led us to a back room with a table and chairs, a bottle of whiskey and some glasses. I noticed briefly that Anna refused a drink as Marcel pour one for himself as well as me.

"Yeah," Marcel said on a laugh. "It is good to see you. Both of you." He leaned forward.

"What are you doing here with Klaus, hmm?" he asked Anna. She laughed again.

"We're together," she replied casually, leaning back to cross her legs. Marcel raised a brow and gave me a grin.

"Really now?" I chuckled.

"She's mine. My mate," I explained. Marcel looked at me to Annabelle.

"Well, you certainly know how to reel in the big ones. You've changed a lot since I saw you here last." Anna chuckled and nodded, turning to look at me.

"Last time I was in New Orleans, I had just turned twenty one. I had run off with a group of friends- werewolves- to celebrate, sort of forgetting about the ban of wolves in this area. So we stumbled into the Quarter, ready to party, only to see the welcome mat wasn't exactly rolled out for us." She leaned over to pat Marcel's hand in a friendly manner.

"Marcel here saved our skins. He knew about my bloodline and about how my family still wield power over Louisiana and decided to respect that power. So he let me- and only me- stay for a bit."

"And despite our differences," Marcel concluded. "We became…"

"Pals," Anna said while Marcel said "buddies". They grinned at each other and I resisted the urge to growl in warning at the male.

"So Klaus," Marcel said, facing me. "How does it feel to be back in the Quarter?"

"It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing," I quipped. Marcel chuckled.

"Something's gotta draw the eye to the town otherwise we'd all go hungry." I glanced over my shoulder casually, looking at the group of men who had followed us back.

"I see your friends are day walkers," I commented. Anna's head tilted to the side a little and frowned consideringly at the vampires standing right outside the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle though, the family," Marcel said, finishing his drink. I leaned forward.

"Tell me, how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" I asked.

"I got the witches here wrapped around my finger." I chuckled.

"Is that so? I'm looking for a witch… by the name Jane Anna Devereux. Has some business with me." I didn't miss the look he casted towards one of the vampires at the door.

"Lookin' for Jane Anne?" he drawled. "Then you'd probably ought to come with me." Marcel stood and laughed, all but rubbing his hands together.

"Show time!" he said excitedly. Annabelle stood up smoothly.

"This should be interesting," she commented, her eyes gleaming again.

Ooo0ooO

I went back to the hotel briefly while Klaus and Marcel went off together for some male bonding. I closed the door and sighed as I stood in the blissfully quiet room. Well, quiet for the most part.

I could hear my pounding, anxious heart as my worry filled the room with its scent. I was cutting it too close with being so close to Marcel as well as Klaus. I couldn't allow myself to slip up while I was this close.

Pulling out my phone, I called Elijah.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Elijah," I said, biting my lip. "Where are you?"

A knock sounded on the door, startling me. I whirled and lowered the phone a little. I peered through the peep hole before flinging the door open. Elijah stood on the other side, holding his phone to his ear before hanging up. Hayley suddenly appeared next to him, looking displeased.

Without really thinking, I flung my arms around Elijah's neck. I felt him still in surprise before he patted my back comfortingly. I pulled back, embarrassed by my actions and by the tears that threatened to spill.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down. Elijah gently gripped my chin so I was forced to meet his patient gaze.

"Don't apologize," he said. I nodded and stepped back so they could enter the room. Hayley plopped herself down on the bed while Elijah took up the chair next to the desk. I looked down at my outfit and winced a little.

"Let me change," I said in a rush. I grabbed something from the closet and went into the bathroom.

When I reemerged, I wore a thick, off the shoulder navy blue sweater. I found myself playing with Klaus's necklace nervously as I faced my cousin and Elijah.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked, looking from Elijah to Hayley. "I thought I'd get a call from one of you before Klaus and I left."

"We ran into some complications," Elijah replied. Hayley snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'll say." She looked at me. "The people Elijah contacted to help you thought I was you. I was at their bar the other night to ask around about my family, my side of the family, and they gave me directions so I would get lost in the bayou before they knocked me out with their witch hoodoo or whatever." My eyes widened.

"You asked witches to help?" I asked with disbelief. Elijah leaned forward so his arms rested on his thighs while he clasped his hands together.

"Yes," he said. His dark eyes met mine, his expression serious. "When I got in contact with them early this morning and I found out about what they did with Hayley, I went to find her. When I did, I explained the situation more clearly and explained to them that I'll be taking you to meet them."

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Tonight." I sighed and rubbed a hand across my forehead.

"How am I supposed to get away from Klaus? He knows something is up and I don't know how much longer I can hide this… it isn't exactly easy to hide something like this, especially to your mate how can feel every emotion you're experiencing through a bond you share," I said.

"Niklaus will want to explore and see all the Quarter has to offer in light of his absence. I'm sure you will be able to leave and return without him noticing," Elijah said reassuringly. I bit my lip again then glanced at Hayley.

"Sorry about the witches," I said sympathetically. Hayley shrugged.

"I guess they thought I was you because of our shared bloodline," the girl said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder. "It's all straightened out now."

"There is one thing-," Elijah began.

My phone buzzed a few times. I looked down at it and saw that Klaus was calling me. I raised a finger to my lips before picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Annabelle, are you all right? I can feel that you're distressed, sweetheart. Are you at the hotel?" I winced.

"Yes, but I'm fine," I said on a weak laugh. "I just couldn't figure out what to wear." I closed my eyes at the lie, hating myself. Klaus laughed.

"Changing again, are we? Well, when you're done with your girly primping, meet Marcel and me at the heart of the Quarter. He says there's something he wants us to see," he said easily. I opened my eyes and wrinkled my brow.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," I replied before quickly hanging up. I sat down on the bed next to Hayley.

"Like I was saying," Elijah continued. "They- they being the vampires under Marcel's control- have taken one of the witches that was supposed to help you. I suspect she will be…" I sighed.

"I know. I've seen what Marcel does to witches that break his rules." I looked up at him. "There's nothing we can do?" Elijah shook his head.

"It's an unfortunate situation. We have informed her sister, the other witch, but that is most likely where Marcel is bringing you and Klaus to witness."

"I can't keep lying to him like this," I said miserably. "I'm already keeping this secret from him and lying to him is only going to make this worse! He's not going to furious about this-," I gestured to myself in one rapid motion, "but about how I've chosen to tell everyone but him! After all this time, he's going to lose his faith in me! His trust!" I buried my face in my hands.

"This is all my fault," I cried. "If I had been more careful…" I felt a pair of hands grasp mine to pull them away from my face. Elijah knelt in front of me.

"Annabelle, you mustn't blame yourself. You did not know this would happen. Come now, darling," he said gently, wiping my tears away. "Don't cry. Niklaus would be here in a heartbeat if he feels that you're distraught."

"But I am," I whispered, looking into Elijah's eyes. "He's my mate, Elijah, and I betrayed him in the worst possible way. I went behind his back, I lied, I…" I choked a little, lowering my head. "I ran away again."

"Hey," Hayley said suddenly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I lifted my gaze to hers. The younger werewolf's eyes were blazing.

"It will be all right. We won't let anything happen to you and we certainly won't let anyone hurt you. You have to trust us, okay?" I stared at Hayley for a long moment.

"I know," I said, taking a deep breath. "I do trust you. Both of you." Hayley gave me a gentle nudge with her shoulder, which reminded me of one of Charlie's gestures.

"Then go on. Elijah will meet you later at the bar. Just wait for my text," Hayley said. Elijah kissed my hands.

"Be calm, Anna," he said softly. "I know you'll be just fine." I smiled a little at him.

"That's the first time you've called me Anna," I murmured. Elijah smiled kindly.

"Well, we're family now. And like Hayley said before, we protect our own." I nodded before standing up. I straightened the sweater before giving them one last smile and walking back into the night air.

Ooo0ooO

I waited impatiently for Annabelle down the street from the hotel room. Marcel leaned against the brick wall of a building, trying to get me to relax, which proved worthless.

When I caught her scent, I turned to see her walking towards me. She still wore those jeans and boots, but now she had a heavy sweater on to ward off the cold. Her hair was still bundled up and my necklace gleamed in the street lights.

"Hi," she said with a smile. She paused a few feet away, her eyes flickering from me to Marcel. I stepped forward to take her hand.

"Hello," I replied, kissing her hand. She gave me a crooked smile.

"It's been awhile since you've done that," she said. I smiled but stilled a little when I caught a vaguely familiar scent coming from her clothes.

"Well!" Marcel said, clapping a hand on my back, distracting me from my thoughts. "Let's get this party started."

"Last time you said that to me, it didn't end well for anyone," Annabelle teased, sliding her hand away. Marcel laughed loudly before gesturing for us to follow him.

When we walked onto another street, I noticed the large crowd, except this crowd wasn't human. The large mingling of vampires walked up and down the street. Marcel turned a little to look at me.

"Oh how's your family?" he asked.

"Those who live hate me more than ever," I replied dryly.

"Not true," Anna muttered, moving to walk alongside Marcel. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Ah, just forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff," Marcel announced, motioning widely with his hands.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" Anna asked good naturedly, looking up at the roofs where vampires were leaping from.

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle."

"That's an understatement," I muttered under my breath. I saw Anna's steely gaze slid towards me, her eyes amused. Marcel let out a loud whistle and we turned to look forward. One of Marcel's vampires brought forward a young woman with a slim, athletic build. Her hair was a dark reddish brown and her eyes were large and dark, nearly black.

Marcel approached her while the crowd formed a circle around him. Anna stood off to the side, her arms crossed, and her weight resting mostly on one leg. I stood next to her but didn't miss the small step she took away from me.

"Jane Anne Devereux. Give it up for Jane Anne! Come on!" The crowd cheered for a moment before quieting when Marcel continued talking.

"Jane Anne Devereux, you have been accused of the practice of witch craft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by me. How do you plead? Oh!" Marcel turned to walk over to Annabelle and me, his eyes sparkling.

"Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50's. Hold that thought." He turned back to the witch, his movements a little impatient. Annabelle chuckled and I looked down at her with surprise.

"You do realize what is going on, don't you?" I asked very quietly. Anna lifted her eyes to mine.

"I've told you before, Klaus, I don't trust witches. And this isn't my first rodeo with Marcel. I've seen him do this before. I hardly flinch over it now," she stated firmly. I stared at her.

"I thought you were the one person to stop someone from killing," I accused softly. Anna's jaw tightened but she didn't answer me.

"Seriously, J, tick tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything," Jane Anne declared in a strong voice.

"Mmm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it and you hate that I know it! It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught! So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh?" Marcel played with a long, whip-like branch in his hands. Jane Anne's eyes met mine. I nearly flinched at her burning gaze before she focused on Annabelle. I swore I saw the woman nod at her and Anna returning the gesture.

"You tell me what magic you're brewing, you tell me and I'll grant you leniency. Hey I am, after all, a merciful man," Marcel said softly. Jane Anne scoffed quietly.

"Rot in Hell, monster." The crowd noise level raised a little as Marcel gave the witch an icy smile.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance…" Marcel trailed off, taking a step back. With a quick flick of his wrist, the branch whipped out, striking Jane Anne across the throat. She gurgled, lifting her bound hands to her now bleeding throat. "Or not…"

The crowd erupted into cheers as she collapsed and Marcel walked away laughing.

I stood there, eyeing her body before I felt my anger surge forward. I turned quickly, moving past Anna who looked at me with surprise as I stalked over to Marcel. I turned him around rapidly.

"What was that?" I demanded furiously.

"Heyyy…come walk with me. Witches aren't allowed to do magic here, she broke the rules-," I cut him off.

"I told you I wanted to talk to her!" Anna walked up beside me.

"Easy," she warned softly. I looked at her before glaring at Marcel again.

"Hey I'm sorry! I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think they still have power in this town, I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could have gotten out of her, I can find out for you and I will, I promise." I stared at him for a moment.

"Well whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I asked softly.

"Good, good, then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry!" Marcel laughed as he walked off ahead of us.

I turned and saw Marcel's friends walking in my direction. My gaze landed on the one in the middle with the hat and the blue-green eyes. I placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Hey, Jerry, isn't it? Anymore Devereux witches where she came from?" I asked, my tone curious but firm. Jerry eyed me suspiciously.

"Jerry," Annabelle said smoothly, taking a step forward, giving him a kind smile. I saw the flicker of gold in her eyes.

"Why don't you just tell us before things get…ugly," she implied, her intention clear. I raised my brows at her domineering attitude.

"The bar down the street," Jerry replied, his eyes now focused on my mate. "Jane Anne and her sister worked there."

"Perfect, thank you, mate," I said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. I turned and began walking away.

"Coming, love?" I asked over my shoulder. I heard Anna's heels clicking briskly behind me and I smiled slowly.

When Anna and I reached the bar, I opened the door for her. She walked in a few steps and stopped, placing her hands on her hips. Without a word, she walked over to one of the tables near the kitchen, sliding into a chair casually.

I looked up, noticing where Anna was gazing. The woman cooking in the back bore a strong resemblance to Jane Anne, with the same fair skin, dark eyes and hair.

The woman was busying herself with cutting carrots as I approached, stopping where Anna was sitting. Her gray eyes were latched on the woman's back, her expression unreadable.

Finally, the witch turned a little and stiffened as she sensed our eyes on her. She gasped when she spotted us.

"You're Klaus," she breathed. Her eyes flickered to Anna and I saw Anna's eyes narrow slightly. The witch blinked twice and looked back at me.

"I am…and you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what we just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and Sentan."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sophie asked sarcastically, her eyes flashing.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" I asked. Sophie shifted a little, her eyes looking over my shoulder before settling back on me.

"I see you brought friends." I looked where she had and saw two of Marcel's vampires sitting at the bar, failing at looking inconspicuous.

"They're not with us," I stated.

"They're with Marcel, that's all that matters. I know you built this town but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them? I'm next," Sophie said flatly. She turned back to her cooking, clearly dismissing me. I clenched my jaw, then my fists. Anna stood quickly.

"Klaus," she said warily. "Take it easy." I ignored her, walking over to the bar quickly. I grabbed the men's shoulders tightly and they winced.

"Are you two gentlemen following with us?" I hissed. I hardly noticed as Annabelle slid into a stool next to them, her eyes focused on me calmly.

"Marcel said we're your guides," the vampire with the beard replied.

"Oh he did, did he?" He nodded and I bared my teeth. "He did. Well then let me be exceedingly clear about something. If either of you follow me or my mate again, you'll do so without the benefits of a spine."

"Oh shut up, Klaus," Annabelle suddenly snapped. The three of us turned to look at her and saw her rolling her eyes. Her gaze was full of disapproval. I opened my mouth to snap back at her but was interrupted by the blond haired bartender returning.

"Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your hearts. We just ran out," the woman said apologetically. I pulled out my wallet and placed a crisp 100 dollar bill down on the counter.

"Your oldest scotch for my two friends here," I said. She smiled and walked away without another word. I gripped their shoulders again.

"Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself," I said firmly, patting them on the back. I turned and looked at Anna. She raised a brow at me, her lips pulled in a grim line.

"Coming?" I asked, motioning towards the door. She shook her head slowly and I looked at her with disbelief.

"I'll stick around… See if I can get Sophie to talk more," she said. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Since when are you so eager to help me in my evil plans?" I asked. Anna met my eyes, her eyes dark.

"You're not the only one with questions," she replied. I watched her carefully, testing out how she was feeling through the bond. I could feel she was tense, uneasy under her cool façade. I nodded at her.

"Very well," I said, I stepped towards her so she had to tilt her head back to meet my eyes.

"Be careful," I warned. Anna rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm hardly the one who needs to be careful," she said, sneering at the vampires sitting beside her. They flicked a glance at us, finished their drinks and left the bar.

I chuckled, lifting a hand to grip Anna's chin. She stilled at my touch, surprising me again. I looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked softly. Anna's eyes flickered a little.

"Yes," she breathed. Smiling briefly, I kissed her gently before I exited in the bar to go find Marcel.

Ooo0ooO

When Klaus left the bar, I breathed a sigh of relief. I glanced over at Sophie and the witch motioned me over to her. I followed her as she walked out of the bar through the back door.

My phone buzzed, signaling a text.

_Elijah is on his way to you now_, Hayley sent. I smiled a little.

Outside there was a small table set up, covered in candles, jars and flowers. I lifted myself up onto the railing of the steps so I could perch there while Sophie lit a candle. I heard her quiet sniffling.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"There's nothing you could have done," Sophie said quietly but sharply. I frowned.

Suddenly, there was a sharp gust of wind and the scent that followed indicated we weren't alone anymore. I slid down from the railing slowly.

"Sophie," I warned. The witch looked around and we both flinched a little when the back door slammed shut. I growled in my throat.

Marcel's men appeared out of nowhere. They stood on either side of Sophie and I growled loudly at them. One of them hissed at me in warning.

"The door's wide open, you know," Sophie said in a calm voice.

"You're doing magic?" Sophie sent a blaring glare to the taller man.

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects."

"Ah, don't make this a thing, Sophie. The Hybrid was looking for Jane Anne, Marcel wants to know why."

"Ooooh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask for yourself but I guess you can't being that Marcel killed her."

One of the men lunged for her but I saw a dark flash intercept him, dragging him to up the roof. I heard the soft ripping of flesh before a heart fell to the cement behind the second man. He turned and then whirled when he saw the flash, but he was thrown against the wall and staked before he could move.

Elijah appeared next to me, wiping his bloody hands calmly, his hair a little disheveled.

"Hello again, Sophie." Sophie nodded briefly. Elijah rested a hand on my shoulder, but his eyes were focused on the witch.

"And you've met Annabelle," he said calmly. Sophie nodded, her expression a little nervous. I gave her a slight smile.

"Yes," the witch said.

"So why don't you tell Anna what business your family has with her and my brother?" he asked politely. I looked up at him then Sophie again. The witch nodded again before stepping towards me.

"Let's go back inside," she said.

Ooo0ooO

The corner alleyway of the Quarter was packed with an array of vampires and a few humans being fed on. The music was pumping through the air thickly as the bodies moved erotically to its beat.

Shoving through the masses, I enter the open area where there were two levels full of people around the building. I spotted a vampire with a daylight ring and approached him.

"Where is Marcel?" I demanded. The man stepped back, glaring.

"And who the hell is asking?" he shouted.

"I assume you're joking."

"I only answer to Marcel."

"Well then, in that case, perhaps you'll answer to this." I grabbed his throat tightly, letting both sets of fangs slid into place. I dug my claws into his neck while my eyes glowed.

"You're aware that a bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire, well as you can see I am half werewolf, so I'm going to ask you one more time." I leaned in.

"Where is Marcel!" I shouted. Marcel suddenly appeared with an easy smile on his face.

"Heyy, I'm right here! I'm right here, easy now," he said, pulling the vampire out of my grasp and sending him away.

"Diego's looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys, those are the rules," he explained.

"I don't care about your rules, Marcel. I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me and Annabelle followed?" I asked sharply. Marcel smiled, wrapping an arm over my shoulder casually.

"Come here." He walked us off a few steps before facing me. "I get it, loud show of voice, you made your point, let it go…for me." I stared at him for a long, tense moment.

"Fine," I snapped. I smiled forcefully. "Why don't you show me what you've done with the place? Or you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in _my_ town." This time, Marcel stared at me before chuckling.

"Follow me."

I walked behind Marcel as he led me into the penthouse, feeling tension rolling off me and him in waves. Naturally, I knew my tension was coming from wanting to assert my dominance and power over everyone here- including Marcel- and i didn't appreciate how he was refusing to submit. Obviously the younger vampire figured he was in charge now. I wanted to change that.

Marcel led me to the top floor, out onto the balcony. The view, I had to admit, was stunning, spanning out over the entire downtown area of New Orleans and most of the Quarter.

Ooo0ooO

I stared at Sophie once she finished talking to me. I blinked a few times before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight. You ask Elijah for a sample of my blood so you could confirm…everything… and that's why he asked me for a vial of my blood, right?" Sophie nodded.

"We had Elijah ask you that when you were off in the wilderness so we didn't run into any trouble from Klaus. You had no trouble giving him the blood though…" She trailed off giving me a pointed look. I glanced at Elijah.

Before I had decided to return to the mansion, while I was out in the woods, Elijah found me and asked me for my blood. Naturally, I had been suspicious but I agreed. After he had drawn my blood, he had returned to the mansion to talk to Klaus, leaving me with Charlie. I had trusted Elijah, knowing his intentions were pure towards me.

"Our spell caught the attention of a few of Marcel's day walkers," Sophie said. "Jane Anne took the blame, lying and saying I didn't have magic. I don't think they believed me, which is why they were in the alley tonight. I contacted Elijah to tell him about this so he could tell you." I nodded.

"How are we going to go about this?" I said, gesturing. "I mean, I doubt we're all going to go up to him and yell 'Surprise!'" Elijah chuckled.

"No, certainly not," he agreed. He glanced at Sophie before looking back at me. "Sophie will wait for us at the cemetery, along with Hayley and a few others. You and I will go find Niklaus soon and will bring him there…hopefully to reason with him." I scoffed, rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah, this will go well," I muttered sarcastically. I felt Sophie lay a hand over me and I shuddered when I felt her power skitter up my arm.

"You have to be strong, Annabelle. You cannot back down from this. This all rests on your shoulders, as well as Niklaus's. You both have your parts that you have to play but this will only work if you work together through this." I nodded grimly.

"Let's go," I said to Elijah, standing up. He rose smoothly next to me, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder reassuringly. Our eyes met and I nodded again.

Ooo0ooO

"Look at that skyline, hmm? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. Any humans, I taught them to look the other way," Marcel boasted.

"And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?" I asked, keeping my voice only mildly curious.

"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town."

"Hmm, is that a fact?" I said, eyeing him.

"Might be. Maybe I'm just bluffin'." Marcel then pulled out a small tin case and placed a small capsule in his mouth. I heard it burn his skin and I raised a brow.

"You take vervain," I said calmly.

"Burns like a bitch but I figured I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing, I told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here, look out for each other. We'll even look out for your Anna," he said with a lavish smile. I nodded a little. We both leaned on the railing and spotted the blond bartender walking alone in the street below.

"Mmmm, mmm-mmm-mmm. New blood," Marcel sighed. I frowned a little.

"The bartender walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb."

"Let's see, brave, I let her live, dumb, she's dessert." Marcel grinned then vaulted over the railing, landing behind her. The woman turned when she sensed him behind her.

"You know, it's not safe here alone," Marcel told her.

"You know I have a black belt in karate." I heard Marcel laugh.

Sensing someone behind me, I stilled, recognizing the presence.

"Evening, Elijah," I said flatly.

"Niklaus," he greeted evenly.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." I turned to look at him. Elijah looked at me patiently.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me," he commanded quietly, motioning.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I found out who's conspiring against me," I stated firmly.

"I believe I found that out for you." I froze completely when I saw Annabelle emerge out onto the balcony, her eyes dark.

"Hi," she whispered. I clenched my jaw.

"Are we done with keeping secrets then?" I asked coldly. Annabelle's shoulders slumped a little.

"Klaus, please," she beseeched. She then turned and began to walk away. Elijah tilted his head a little and then motioned for me to follow her. I obeyed, clenching my fists, not liking where this was going.

Annabelle walked ahead of us by a few yards. I could smell the tension rolling off her and I could hear the nervous beat of her heart. I restrained myself from flashing in front of her and demanding to know what was going on. Elijah shadowed me and I sensed he wouldn't allow me within a few feet of my mate.

I nearly growled at the thought. I was itching to know about the witches but I was burning to know why my mate had been acting so strangely for the past few weeks. Elijah seemed oddly protective of her, which only added to my jealous rage after her affectionate show with Marcel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked once we reached a cemetery. Elijah strode ahead of me to place himself between me and Annabelle.

"Want to know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me." He opened the iron gate and led us deeper in the cemetery. Annabelle was carefully positioning herself next to Elijah.

Then I spotted someone waiting for us. I narrowed my eyes at the witch.

"Sophie Devereux. What is this?" I asked.

"He's all yours. Proceed," Elijah ordered calmly. He stood off a little ways with Annabelle next to him. I glared at Sophie.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is, and now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him and you're going to help me." I smiled coldly, lifting a finger to stop her from talking more. I turned to look at my brother.

"This is why you brought me here?" I demanded.

"Hear her out," Annabelle begged, her gray eyes flashing with distress. I felt her nerves grow, searing through the soul bond.

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is nothing on this Earth that will matter enough to me to even waste thirty more seconds of my time," I snapped. Anna's eyes widened suddenly filled with tears. I stopped, shocked. I glared at Elijah heatedly.

"Elijah, what is this madness?" I growled.

Sensing we had company, I turned to see Hayley enter the stone room we were in. She surprised me by striding over to my mate and embracing her tightly, her eyes glaring at me hotly.

"Klaus. You need to listen to them," Hayley snapped. She positioned herself slightly in front of Annabelle, crossing her arms. I bared my teeth a little.

"You're all out of your minds, if you think I'm going to listen to some little werewolf- no offense sweetheart- order me about! I want ans-," I was interrupted by Sophie. I widened my eyes in disbelief and faced her.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance, we still know when Nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift. Sensing when a girl is pregnant."

I felt every cell in my body lock into place. I felt a roar of emotion rock through me, both from myself and my mate. I heard Anna's quiet voice break the sudden silence.

"I know it's impossible…" she started.

"What are you saying?" I asked in a slow voice to Sophie.

"Niklaus, this woman is carrying your child."

Ooo0ooO

I closed my eyes when the truth finally was out in the open. I felt both a sense of relief and dread. I opened my eyes to look at Klaus, who looked, and felt, like he was going to explode with disbelief, hurt, betrayal and red hot fury.

"No, it's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate!" he yelled furiously.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of Nature's loopholes."

Klaus whirled and stormed towards me. Elijah stepped forward to block his path while Hayley placed a protective hand on my arm. Klaus's eyes were nearly black as they burned into mine.

"How could you hide this from me! _How could you!_ I know you're lying! It's impossible- admit it!" he snarled, shoving against his brother's restraining hands. I felt my own anger bubble up as I tried to step around Hayley, who blocked my path.

"_How dare you! _It's been killing me, keeping something like this from you! Why would I ever lie about something like this? _Do you really think so little of me?_" I nearly screeched, feeling my wolf rise up with flashing gold eyes.

"Yes," Klaus spat and I snarled furiously, letting my anger take over to cover my anguish.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this woman and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Annabelle won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress," Sophie announced coldly. Everyone stilled.

"What?" Hayley and I snarled at the same time.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself!" Elijah declared, his eyes now dangerous.

"No, we can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules," Sophie said. Klaus whirled to face her.

"How dare you command me. Threaten me with what you perceive to be my weaknesses! I won't hear anymore lies!" Klaus shouted.

Suddenly, Elijah stepped forward, snarling under his breath. I never saw Elijah so mad, so impatient.

"Niklaus," he snapped, making Klaus pause. Klaus's dark eyes burned into his brother's.

"_Listen_," Elijah ordered quietly.

Finally, silence crawled through the air. Klaus turned to look at me, his posture stiff, untrusting. I held his gaze, my eyes filling with tears again.

The sound of my heart beat echoed through the room but it seemed to fade away as a new sound emerged…

A very, very quiet heartbeat trickled into the silence. I closed my eyes, knowing I didn't have to look to see Klaus's gaze zero in on my lower stomach. I lifted my hands to my lower abdomen, feeling the baby's heartbeat through my skin, feeling its quiet presence deep within my body.

Opening my eyes, I saw different emotions flickering across Klaus's stony face. His eyes were shades away from black as he tilted his head infinitesimally, listening to the quiet beat of our baby's strong heart.

"Ours," I mouthed as his eyes finally lifted to mine. Those dark blue orbs iced over.

"Keep it or kill it. What do I care?" Klaus snarled harshly. In a moment, he flashed away, leaving behind only his scent.

Finally I collapsed against Hayley, giving into the bone crushing pain that had been filling my body ever since I told my first lie to Klaus. I sobbed against her shoulder, accepting her embrace. I felt the presence of the others around me but I ignored them, clinging to the only family I had with me at the moment.

Briefly, I longed wholeheartedly for Charlie. He had decided to stay behind to keep an eye on things in Mystic Falls in regards to Silas, only after giving me a long goodbye hug, kiss on the cheek and a "good luck".

Only I didn't feel lucky. Hayley held me close, running a hand down my hair, trying to shush me. I knew I should have been embarrassed to cry in front of so many strangers but the tearing inside my heart was unbearable.

"Annabelle." I tried to catch my breath as I pulled away from Hayley, looking up at Elijah. He stepped forward and offered me a handkerchief, of all things. I took it and buried my face into it, rubbing away my tears and smeared makeup. I took a few deep breaths, giving the soft material in my hand as I looked up at him again.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he murmured. I stepped into his waiting arms. He placed his chin on top of my head.

"I shall speak to Niklaus. Someone has to get some sense into that man." I stepped back.

"I'm coming with you." Elijah shook his head.

"No, Annabelle. His temper is deadly right now and we can't risk-,"

"He wouldn't hurt me," I interrupted. Elijah gave me a gentle look.

"Not intentionally," he replied softly. "You have to think of your baby as well. Its safety depends solely on you right now."

"We will watch after her." Elijah and I looked at Sophie who was standing a few feet away. Hayley stepped forward.

"I've got it. I'll take her back to the hotel," Hayley said, raising a brow at the witch as if daring her to object. Sophie nodded, looking reluctant.

Elijah brushed his fingers lightly over my chin in a kind, brotherly gesture. I smiled unconvincingly at him. The older vampire then disappeared into the night after my mate.

"Come on," Hayley urged, leading me out of the structure. When we were far enough away, I leaned into her.

"Hayley, please, we have to go find them," I whispered brokenly. Hayley's green eyes met mine before she nodded.

"We have to keep quiet."

We tracked Elijah's scent, spotting him walking quickly after another disappearing figure. Both men entered a quiet street in front of a café, so Hayley and I hid ourselves in the alleyway they had just emerged from.

"Niklaus," Elijah called out.

"It's a lie, Elijah!" Klaus shouted back.

"No, brother, you and I both know it's not. It's a gift. It's your chance, it's our chance."

"To what?" Klaus demanded, turning to face his brother. I winced as I felt his own searing emotions burn the skin along my wrist.

"To start over, take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents can to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted- all that we have ever wanted- was a family."

"I will not be manipulated."

"So they're manipulating you, so what? With them, this woman and her child- your child- live."

"I should kill every last one of them," Klaus snarled. I flinched as Elijah blocked Klaus's path again.

"How can he be like this," Hayley hissed quietly. I closed my eyes briefly.

"He's afraid, just like me," I whispered. Opening my eyes, I looked over at my mate. "He just won't admit it because he's hurt."

"And then what? You return to Mystic Falls to resume your life has the hated one, as the evil Hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah demanded.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid! What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Klaus growled.

"Oh, Klaus," I muttered, shaking my head at him. Hayley squeezed my hand softly.

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, it's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is _us_. The Original family. And we remain together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here, I will help you and I will stand by you, I will be your brother. We will build a home here together, to save this woman. Save your child." Elijah gripped Klaus's shoulder and he returned the gesture.

"Please," I whispered quietly.

"No," Klaus replied coldly. I closed my eyes again as he walked away from Elijah rapidly.

"I'm sorry," Hayley muttered, her voice sympathetic towards me but annoyed towards Klaus.

We both looked up when we saw Elijah suddenly standing in front of us. His eyes were full of disapproval towards Hayley, who lowered her head a little. His gaze turned to me.

"You tried," I said weakly. Elijah shook his head.

"I'm not finished with him," he replied. He motioned for me to follow him. I turned to Hayley.

"Thank you," I said, reaching over to take her hand in mine. Hayley gave me a small smile before she disappeared into the night.

Following Elijah, he led me off onto another quiet street, motioning me to sit at a lone bench. I obeyed, watching him closely. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Rebekah," he said. I closed my eyes, turning on the bench so I could lift my legs up onto it. I curled into myself loosely. For the first time, I allowed my hands to rest on my stomach as I half-listened to Elijah talk to his sister.

"It will be okay," I whispered quietly to the small, flickering life inside. I turned my head as I heard Elijah sigh deeply.

"Well he's doing what he does. Given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs the opposite direction," Elijah said, looking down at me apologetically.

"Then let him run. That child is better off without him," Rebekah replied. I rolled my eyes with disbelief.

"He's not better off without this child, Rebekah, and neither are we."

"Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?" Rebekah asked calmly.

"I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found," Elijah replied, hanging up. I looked up at him as he sat down beside me.

"I know it's here," Elijah said, as if continuing that thought. He looked over at me.

"It's with you and this baby you're carrying. Niklaus will only find happiness once he accepts this situation."

"He's lashing out because I hurt him," I sighed, feeling guilt seep thickly into my veins. "He won't accept this easily."

"He will eventually, he has to. You're his mate and he loves you. And he will love your baby just as strongly." I smiled.

"Your faith in him is strong," I commented.

"Just as strong as yours," Elijah replied, giving me a pointed look. I smiled again.

We fell quiet, and I listened to the soothing sound of my baby's heart again. There had been only a handful of times I had allowed myself the absolute silence I needed to hear this wonderful sound.

I thought back to when I first began having suspicions about carrying a baby. It had been about two and a half weeks after Hayley and I found out we were cousins. I remember being out in the woods and feeling a strange, protective instinct deep within my bones rise up. My wolf surged forward, instincts telling me everything I needed to know.

At first I had denied it. I myself had thought it was impossible. I had even stolen Klaus's phone to call the man who had told him about the soul bond- Antonio.

"_Si_, it's true, _cara_," he had told me in his thick Italian accent. "You are with child, Niklaus's child." He offered the same explanation that Sophie did to Klaus when I had asked him how.

_One of Nature's loopholes, _I thought. So after that, I went to take a regular human pregnancy test in secret. Positive.

That was when I decided to seek out Meredith. She had been very supportive. She had me take another test, which came out positive, before she decided to do an ultrasound.

I remember seeing the tiny, peanut sized baby on the screen. Meredith pointed out the heartbeat, expressing her surprise that we could see it so early. I stared at the tiny, flickering light and burst into tears before I had found the strength to return to the mansion at night, with Elijah waiting for me.

Apart from trying to make amends with Klaus, I had one exciting, yet utterly terrifying, prospect in front of me.

Motherhood.

Ooo0ooO

In a fit of fury, I found myself seeking trouble with Marcel again. I confronted him back in the music alleyway, challenging him.

"Master of your domain," I called him. "Prince of the city. I'd like to know how." Marcel tilted his head to the side, giving him a cocky grin.

"Why? Jealous? Hey man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped built a backwater penal colony into something. You started it but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through, huh, look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place, they look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves, I even found out a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is _mine_. My home, my family, my rules," he declared, gesturing widely to the entire alleyway.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" I asked dangerously.

"They die. Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that too. And I'm not the Prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the _King_! Show me some _respect_." I eyed him before turning my gaze to the whole crowd. I smirked briefly before whirling, biting Jerry viciously with my werewolf fangs. I let him drop to the drop before I turned back to Marcel, eyeing him challengingly.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend…which means, I've broken one of your rules and yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now…_friend_?" I smiled slowly and backed out of the alleyway.

Walking back onto the streets, I wiped the blood off my lips and chin. The number of people had increased again since the night life had taken off. Street vendors were set up again and people were milling in and out of bars and clubs.

There was a band playing but what caught my attention was a man painting rather furiously on a large canvas. I also spotted the blond bartender standing and watching him. She saw me when I stood next to her and smiled.

"The 100 dollar guy," she greeted.

"The brave bartender. Camille… that's a French name," I commented. She shrugged.

"It was my grandma's name. Call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he?" I focused my attention back on the man painting. His brushstrokes were harsh and rapid and I could hear the beat of his heart matching the beat of the music surrounding us.

"Do you paint?" I asked politely.

"No, but I admire. Every artist has a story, you know?" I cocked my head to the side.

"And what do you suppose his story is?"

"He's…angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having the demons control him." I stilled as her words seeped into my mind.

"He's lost. Alone…" she said. I turned to look away a little, denying the slight burn of tears in my eyes. She gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry, overzealous Psych major," she explained. I stared at her a little, my mind turning over everything that had happened tonight.

"No… I think you're probably right the first time," I said softly. The woman turned away and I melted back into the crowd. I heard her speak to me, rather the empty space I had occupied.

"So, do you…paint?" she asked before realizing I had gone. She looked around a little then shrugged.

Walking alone, I went down a few quieter streets until I was alone. I sat down on a bench and rested my arms on my legs. I thought about everything.

My mate was pregnant… with my child. Our child. Beautiful, beautiful Annabelle was carrying something so precious, so delicate. I nearly ran a hand through my hair. What kind of father would I be? After a lifetime of being the most hated creature, after a lifetime of running in fear from my own father… How could I possibly be expected to raise a child?

I was deeply hurt by Annabelle's choices and actions. I was in utter shock about her lies and deceit, how she kept everything so well hidden. Had I really been so blind? So deaf? How did I miss this?

The baby's heartbeat had startled me yet filled me with such wonder and awe. I had no idea how I could have not noticed it before, despite the length Annabelle went to hide it. Everything made sense now, her distancing herself, the constant noise level being high, her going off on her own, Elijah and Charlie and even Hayley being more protective of her… They had all known, leaving me in the dark.

In the end it had been her choice to keep this from me. I winced as I remembered how I initially reacted, how I ignored the tears in her eyes, the look of hurt and rage on her face when I accused her of lying.

But what did she expect? She was the only person in this entire planet I trusted completely and she turned that aside…And over something like this! Our baby! How could she?

Sighing, I clasped my hands together. I knew I would have to get those answers soon enough… I could have to come to terms with what happened and what couldn't be changed.

But there was one last thing… Marcel and the Quarter. I couldn't deny he had been right to call me jealous. I had seen the power he wielded over these people, a sort of power I craved… I wanted that. I wanted it all.

With a sudden gust of wind, Elijah appeared on the bench beside me. I looked over at him.

"Where is she?" I asked softly.

"Safe," he replied. "I had Hayley take her back to the hotel room so she could rest." I nodded, looking away.

"Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" I asked quietly.

"I've said all I needed to say," Elijah replied calmly.

"I forgot how much I like this town," I said absently.

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

"As did I." Elijah shifted so he could face me better.

"What is on your mind, brother?" I sighed deeply.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Anytime I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once and in my absence, Marcel has got everything I've ever wanted; power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be King."

"And what of Anna and the baby?" Elijah asked.

"Every King needs an heir," I replied, feeling a slow smile creep across my face as my mind launched into all the possibilities.

"Well, I would suggest talking to your mate first, Niklaus before you decide to conquer of all New Orleans." I glanced at Elijah.

"Is she all right?" I asked, remembering myself. Elijah shrugged.

"You would know better than I," he said, looking down at my wrist. I looked too and saw the gray lines were faintly glowing, burning.

Ooo0ooO

The next morning, I went for a walk with Elijah. He explained to me the conversation he had had with Klaus after he had cooled down from everything. I was a little worried about his plans with Marcel and expressed my concerns to Elijah.

"Actually," the older vampire said. "I have asked Sophie to join us to explain what is going to be happening."

And just like that, Sophie appeared, walking towards us. We greeted her as we continued walking.

"So how do you propose this will work?" Elijah asked her. I gave her a curious look.

"Your brother needs to submit his place among Marcel's world. His inner circle, the day walkers, that's where we begin. They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts," Sophie explained.

"As we speak, Klaus has returned to Marcel's to make amends. He will offer the vampire he injured his blood to heal him of the werewolf bite and hopefully, he will gain Marcel's trust back slowly." She turned to face me.

"We are going to need you to keep a low profile. Marcel and you might have been friends, but times have changed and so has he. I have a feeling he will not tolerate your presence must longer in the Quarter, so for your sake and the baby's sake, you must stay hidden."

"Can't I go back to Mystic Falls?" I asked. "My brother is back there. He could help." Sophie shook her head.

"Not right now. We have to be careful until Klaus and Marcel are on good terms again." I nodded, feeling a twinge of sadness.

"I have to return to Mystic Falls," Elijah announced. "I'm going to discuss the situation with my sister Rebekah. I'm hoping to convince her to move down here so we can begin our new life." I frowned a little.

"So we're going to move completely down here?" I asked. Elijah gave me one of his gentle looks.

"It's a definite possibility." I nodded again. I was already longing for the forest back home, for my river and my trees.

When Elijah left, Sophie did as well to leave me to my thoughts. Hayley joined me to keep watch, but she sat a little ways away from where I was sitting. I sat under a tall tree, right under the soft morning sunlight.

My phone buzzed and I flinched a little when I saw it was Klaus calling me. Hayley suddenly was standing over me, her eyes concerned. I shook my head and lifted a finger to my lips.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Annabelle. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture… and all I can think about is how much I want to see you," he said softly. My eyes nearly rolled in the back of my head in relief.

"I want to see you too," I whispered. Hayley frowned at me but I ignored her.

"Shall I meet you somewhere…on equal ground?" he asked, almost hesitantly. "We could go eat somewhere quiet…"

"Niklaus," I breathed, wanting to laugh. "Are you asking me on a date?" There was a moment of silence before I heard his quiet, quiet chuckle.

"I suppose I am," he replied. I smiled.

"I would love to go out to eat with you," I said. I felt his relief creep into my body.

"Where shall I meet you?"

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Crazy episode, crazy chapter! There were a lot of changes I had to make, if there's anything that I need to clarify, let me know! And let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	43. Addicted

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post! It's midterm week for me, so I'm crazy busy! Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Three: Addicted

_"I wonder if you'll back down_

_There is no end in sight_

_Am I a fool to hang on,_

_And will we ever really get it right?_

_Universe, how strong am I?_

_Yeah I, I might be addicted_

_To how you always get the best of me…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

I watched as Annabelle emerged from the hotel, looking around cautiously. It was very early in the morning, so the streets of New Orleans were still quiet. She stepped out into the cool air and I saw the long puffs of warm air as she breathed a sigh of relief.

She then proceeded down the streets like a woman on a mission, her pace quick and brisk. I shadowed her quietly, keeping my eye on her. She slowly made her way out of the town and into the forest around the bayou.

Once she was far enough into the thick woods, her posture relaxed and her pace slowed. To my surprise, she shifted into her wolf form, continuing to walk as a small brown wolf.

Annabelle led me unknowingly to a quiet spot by the bayou amongst the swamps that surrounded the forests. She sat herself down at the banks, her ears twitching a little at the sounds of the morning birds and the other sounds of the swamp animals- the croaking of frogs and the chirping of crickets.

Moving closer to her, I saw her ears swing back a little and her fur bristle slightly. Slowly, she turned to her head and our eyes met. Again she relaxed, looking forward again. I moved over to stand besides her, noticing she was watching the sun rise over the trees.

"I like the view in Mystic Falls better." I turned my head a little and saw she had shifted back. She was still sitting, her arms around her knees, gazing towards the sky that was slowly beginning to brighten.

"I'm sure you will be able to return there soon," I replied. Annabelle stood to step closer to me. Silence filled the air around us and I heard the quiet sound of her heartbeat along with the baby's. It was a wondrous thing, the small life this woman carried, which was to be my brother's child and my nephew or niece.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked, looking down at her. She smiled a little.

"Better. Now that I don't have to keep lying to anyone anymore, I feel like a burden has been taken off my shoulders. I want to meet with Klaus later to…talk." I raised a brow at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Anna nodded slightly.

"Yes," she said softly. "We need to talk about Marcel and Sophie and…" She didn't finish her sentence as her hands rested briefly on her stomach, her eyes distant.

"You will be a wonderful mother, Annabelle," I assured her, seeing where her thoughts were going. She looked up at me and just smiled, moving to wrap her arm around me trustingly. I put my own arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple in a brotherly fashion.

Over the past few weeks, Annabelle and I had developed a strong bond, very much like one does with a sibling. She looked towards me for guidance and protection which I provided without a second thought. I saw the strength and the light that had changed my brother within her and felt a sense of familial obligation to take care of her during this difficult time.

I knew Annabelle was secretly pleased with this, along with her cousin being here to support her as well. Even though I did not know Hayley well, I understood she was the perfect female companion Anna needed to stand by her side. The women had managed to put aside their differences to begin a tentative bond which I hoped would blossom into something strong.

We listened to the sounds of the world waking up around us as we stood watching the sun peek its golden rays over the bayou trees. I saw this as a dawning of a new day, of a new future. A future where my brother would finally find his peace and happiness within this woman and their child- in his family once again.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

_When my eyes opened, I was happy to see I was back in Mystic Falls. I stood and grinned, listening to the sounds of the water rushing through the river, the wind through the tall trees…_

_"Welcome back, Belle," Kol said from behind me. I turned, my grin stretching wider. It had been a while since I had dreamt of Kol and Finn, and I had to admit, I missed them in a weird way._

_They watched me from a few feet away, Kol with a knowing smile on his face, Finn with a soft, kind expression, and I saw how he and Elijah were related. I stepped towards them._

_"Hello, boys," I greeted. I saw a smile flicker over Finn's face._

_"Don't you have something to tell us?" Kol demanded. I blinked before my hand shot up to my stomach protectively. My eyes widened as even in my dream, I could feel the baby's presence._

_"How did you…?" I started, eyeing them. Kol chuckled._

_"Just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't know what's going on between you and Niklaus," Kol said with a smirk. I raised a brow at him._

_"We understand the situation," Finn said smoothly. "Just as we know you're carrying Niklaus's child."_

_"I don't think I'll ever get use to how you ghosts gossip with each other on the Other Side," I muttered, shaking my head._

_"It's not so much as idle gossip as the passing along of knowledge," Kol replied. "Besides, we hear that the Bennett witch has been seeing Jeremy Gilbert in her dreams, when Silas isn't messing around in her head." My eyebrows shot up._

_"Really?" I asked with surprise. Finn nodded._

_"Sometimes we cannot explain how certain people can see those who have passed on, whether it's in visions or dreams," Finn said. "All we do know is that it's a rare occurrence."_

_"Enough of that," Kol sighed with impatience, taking a step towards me. "I want to talk about this." He motioned towards my lower body, his meaning clear. I nearly laughed, wondering how Rebekah thought that Klaus hated Kol when they were so much alike._

_I sat down, as did the brothers, and explained to them everything that had happened throughout the past few weeks. They perked up at the sound of Elijah's name, looking pleased that he was helping out in every way he could. Finn even asked how he was, and I saw the longing in his eyes. From what I understood, Finn and Elijah had not spent a lot of time together when their family had split part, and when they were reunited, Finn's death had come too quickly for the brother's to rebuild their relationship._

_"I'm going to meet with Klaus today," I concluded. "I figured he had cooled down and that's why he called."_

_"What will you do if Marcel finds out about the pregnancy?" Finn asked with concern. I smiled._

_"I have Elijah and Hayley, I have Klaus and now I have a small group of witches led by Sophie Devereux to protect me. Marcel isn't going to hurt me or my baby," I said firmly, resting a hand on my stomach again instinctively. The brothers nodded._

_"I could only imagine the look on Nik's face when he found out he was going to be a father," Kol said, chuckling. I smiled faintly._

_"He was…surprised," I replied. Then I felt a familiar tug and saw the trees begin to slowly fade from sight. I looked at the brothers._

_"I'm waking up," I told them. They stood and Finn helped me up with a gentle hand. I couldn't resist hugging both of them._

_"Good luck," they told me. I smiled again and waved as they disappeared._

I felt myself still smiling when my eyes opened. I felt comforted, feeling like I was safe in my dreams as well as when I was awake thanks to the Mikaelson men.

I felt a longing to go walking in the woods so I headed out into the bayou. I wasn't surprised when Elijah showed up, I figured he would stay true to his word when he said he would watch over and protect me.

When Elijah and I had grown close, I had told him about my dreams with Finn and Kol. His reaction has been similar to Klaus's, his shock and disbelief tangible. He eventually came to accept this fact and a few times I saw a certain sadness reflecting in his eyes, just like the sadness I had seen in Finn's eyes in my last dream. I knew deep down all of them had wanted to be reunited somehow, despite their doubts and concerns over the consequences of that happening. Despite all the trouble the Mikaelson family had been through, they had always remained strong and true to each other, choosing family even through the betrayals and hardships. I had to admire and respect that.

Eventually, Elijah walked me back to the hotel, telling me he would be watching over me from a distance today. I laughed, saying I didn't doubt it, before heading to my room to get ready for the day.

I found myself wondering where Klaus was staying as I brushed out my hair. I figured since he was trying to get back on Marcel's good side he was staying with him, but it made me sort of sad that he hadn't returned to the hotel room I had rented for the both of us at all.

I selected a pale blue sundress with large, deep pink roses to wear, along with a soft brown belt to go along my waist and white sandals. I pulled back my hair in the front so it fell down my back neatly and kept my makeup light and natural.

I slipped on small, baby pink rose earrings as well as Klaus's necklace and Charlie's bracelet. I pulled on a tissue thin, white cardigan to complete the look and headed out onto the streets again.

I kept my eyes open when I wove my way down Bourbon Street, watching for any of Marcel's day walkers or even Marcel himself. All I could smell in the crowd was humans and a few witches, along with the regular smell of food, beer and sweat.

I made my way to the bar Sophie worked at, entering through the back door instead of the front so I could tell Sophie about my plan for the day.

"You want to _what?_" Sophie demanded when I finished talking. I sighed a little, struggling not to roll my eyes at her.

"I want to talk to Klaus. You know, my _mate_ and the father of my child," I said impatiently. Sophie glared at me, placing her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"I don't think that's wise, especially if Klaus is going to be close to Marcel. If Marcel finds out about any of this, he'll kill us all despite you guys being buddy-buddy." I clenched my jaw.

"I get it, Sophie. I'll be careful, just _please_ let me talk to him." I lifted my arm so she could see the blue lines of the soul bond.

"See this? This is the symbol of the soul bond I share with Klaus. Everything I feel, he feels and vice versa. And right now, we both are desperate to see each other. It's not right for mates to be separated like this for so long, even if it is just a few days. It hurts both of us." Sophie examined my arm and the markings.

"Fine," she conceded. "Just make sure Elijah or Hayley is watching after you." I nodded.

"Elijah's already keeping an eye on me," I told her. Sophie looked around the bar and sure enough, Elijah sat alone in the far corner booth, watching both of us intently. He lifted his glass when he saw our stares and I smiled while Sophie nodded stiffly back.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her. Sophie gave me a searing, unsure look before turning back to her cooking. I sighed again and looked at Elijah, rolling my eyes. I could almost hear his soft chuckling from across the bar.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I felt my anticipation growing as the day progressed. Marcel had tentatively accepted my apology and granted me permission to join his group of followers after I had healed Jerry with my blood. But all I could think about was seeing Annabelle later.

We had made plans to meet at the bar we found Marcel at for a late lunch. I wondered where she was at the moment, if she was all right…

"Man, where are you at?" I turned at Marcel's voice and smiled slowly.

"Far away," I said easily. Marcel laughed, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Where's Annabelle? I haven't seen her since the other night!" Marcel exclaimed, acting as if he was insulted.

"She's around, I suppose. Exploring the sights," I lied smoothly. Marcel grinned.

"Yeah, she's a big girl, huh? She can handle herself in a town of vampires," Marcel said, this time his tone indicating a warning, which said: If I can drive out the werewolves, I can drive her out as well.

"Indeed," I said. "I'm going to meet her later, if you don't mind." I forced the words out, hating out submissive I had to act in front of him. Everything inside me was howling to show my dominance over the vampire.

"Sure, sure, no problem. You go spend time with your lady," Marcel said with another grin before he walked away. I waited until he was out of sight to roll my eyes.

When I left to walk towards the bar Anna and I had agreed to meet at, I noticed two vampires trailing behind me in the crowd. It was getting easier to spot them, since they were not subtle in blending in among the humans. They gave themselves away with little movements, things that weren't obvious to the human eye, but very obvious to me.

I managed to evade them, slipping through some side streets to shake them off my trail. I knew there was a possibility that there would be a few at the bar I was heading towards but now my thoughts were only focused on one thing- a certain brunette werewolf with gray eyes.

The first thing I heard while walking down the street towards the bar was someone singing. And it wasn't just anyone. I recognized the soft, beautiful voice, the same voice that had sung to me so many times before in my mansion as well as in my car.

I walked into the bar and saw that there was a huge crowd surrounding the stage. There were a few men playing instruments on the stage- one the piano, the other the drums, another the guitar.

Annabelle stood on the stage in front of the band, framed by the spotlight as she began singing into the microphone.

_"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore…"_

The crowd grew quiet as the man playing the guitar quietly began singing with Annabelle, his voice only shadowing hers.

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time…"_

Her hands reached up to grip the mike as her eyes met mine from across the bar. Even from a distance, I saw her eyes warm and a smile stretch across her face.

_"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now…"_

I moved closer to her, drawn in by her voice like a sailor to a siren's song. She stood in the light, glowing, her body swaying a little to the music.

_"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time…"_

Her voice rose, matching along with the guitar player's, as the music flowed along.

_"It's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now…"_

Then the music faded a little as Anna stepped forward, her eyes looking down into mine.

_"Yes, I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all…"_

And the sound of the instruments rose again as she sang alone.

_"And I don't know how I could live without,_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now…"_

Her eyes closed as the song came to a close.

_"Oh baby, I need you now…"_

The crowd erupted into cheers as her voice drifted away along with the piano's music. Anna opened her eyes and smiled beautifully, stepping away from the microphone to give the crowd a slight wave.

Offering her my hand, I helped her down from the stage. I felt the jolt of warmth and electricity that came from her touch and I realized how much I missed the simple contact.

Annabelle released my hand, her eyes focused on her feet before she looked up to meet my eyes shyly. She gave me an equally shy smile.

"Hi," she said softly.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Klaus didn't answer me; he just gave me a gentle smile before taking my hand again. He led me out of the noisy bar onto the noisier streets. I nearly shivered at his warm touch, realizing how much I had missed it.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Klaus looked over at me, giving me a cheeky smirk while tilting his head side to side.

"Here and there," he replied. I furrowed my brow but grinned.

"You're not the one to usually be so mysterious," I commented. Klaus's gaze slid towards me again, his eyes warm with amusement.

"No, that title still goes to you," he said. My smile faltered a little as I felt a twinge of guilt. I looked down at the ground, suddenly unable to hold Klaus's gaze.

We walked towards the outskirts of town, heading out into the bayou. We came across a lazy river winding its way through the trees, where a small rowboat waited for us. I looked at Klaus with surprise.

"Come along," he said in response to my confused look. He helped me into the small boat, pushing it into the water. With an easy move, he leaped from the short into the boat, causing it to rock a little.

Looking up, I saw the clear blue sky peering through the large willow trees. White puffy clouds dotted the vast stretch of sky and the sun was nearing its peak, filtering through the trees.

"I discovered this place when I lived in New Orleans many years ago," Klaus said, rowing us along the water smoothly. I eyed the bunching of his arm and shoulder muscles, feeling my desire stirring.

"I use to escape here to be alone when I wanted to get away from the family. It was the only place I could go where I didn't have to worry about anything… I want to show you it." I smiled, smoothing my dress.

Klaus took us down the small river which wove its way down the bayou. I saw alligators lounging in the sun along with an assortment of lizards and frogs. Birds of all colors darted around in the trees and the sounds of insects singing filled the air. I inhaled, enjoying the smell of the heat and the sultry scent of flowers.

The boat slowed down as we reached a canopy of trees whose branches were dripping thickly with moss, creating a curtain-like effect. Klaus reached out and parted the moss and I gasped.

On the river banks sat an old cottage, mostly constructed of dark wood, surrounded by trees. Moss and vines covered in large white flowers crawled its way up the house's walls, making it look almost like something out of a fairy tale.

When I told Klaus that, he laughed lightly.

"It was built hundreds of years ago. I imagine it was used as a place for traveler's to stay while they made their way to New Orleans along the river. It has been abandoned for quite some time now… I don't believe anyone has stayed here since I left. I came back a few times since we've been here to clean it up a bit," he said, gazing at it with a small smile on his lips.

"Can we go inside?" I asked. Klaus looked over at me and began rowing again, pulling us towards the shore.

When we reached the shore, Klaus helped me out of the boat. I stood with my hands on my hips, surveying the outside of the house. Klaus motioned for me to follow him.

He pushed the old door open and I stepped inside. It was a little damp and there was moss growing on the inside. It was just one large room really, consisting of a large fireplace, an old table and two chairs as well as a small bed on the far side of the room. There were only a few windows, all without glass, two facing in the front of the house and two in the back.

"Klaus, this is perfect," I said, turning to smile at him. "Did you stay here a lot?"

"Yes." I tilted my head to the side a little.

"You were alone," I said as more of a statement then a question.

"I told you that," he replied, placing his hands behind his back. I frowned a little, walking around. I saw a few cobwebs but other than that the place seemed relatively untouched.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Klaus stepped forward slowly and I stiffened a little when I saw his gaze lower to my stomach. I held my breath as he reached out, almost hesitantly, before his fingers brushed the fabric of my dress. He stepped closer, his eyes intent, before he firmly pressed his hand against my lower abdomen, right below my belly button.

Unable to move, I stared up at him while we stood in the middle of the aging cottage under the sun. Klaus's face remained set, expressionless, as silence enveloped us.

I could feel my heart pounding and my blood rushing through my veins. I could also feel the warmth of Klaus's hand burning through my dress on my skin, lying right above where our baby slept quietly. Its tiny, fluttery heartbeat echoed quietly and I knew Klaus could feel the soft pulsations.

"_Oh_," Klaus sighed softly after a moment.

Taking a chance, I lifted my hands to cover his. I saw his shoulders relax slightly as his expression softened. I felt hope swelling inside me and I squeezed his hand.

"It's really there, isn't it?" he murmured, half to himself.

"Ours," I whispered. Finally, his eyes shot up to look into mine. They burned a deep midnight blue as I felt his clashing emotions fill me.

"Ours," he repeated softly.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I felt my world turn upside down yet again as I pressed my palm to Annabelle's flat stomach. I had been in a state of denial ever since I first heard the quiet heartbeat coming from inside of her but now…

Now I stood in front of her, with that same heartbeat filling the air, the feeling of its life pumping through her skin, brushing my hand.

And despite all my doubts and all my fears, I let myself enjoy the moment of pure happiness that bloomed from the simple feeling of my child's heartbeat. Its quiet beat was the sweetest music as it echoed its mother's heart.

Finally I looked up into my mate's eyes and saw them swimming in tears. Her cheeks were flushed a bright rose and her lips were curved into a smile that spoke everything unsaid.

Feeling weak in the knees, I moved to sit down in one of the chairs, drawing Annabelle over to me. She gazed down at me, running a hand down my cheek. I sighed and turned my head to kiss her palm.

Then I laid my cheek against her stomach, feeling Anna's jolt of surprise, as I listened. I could hear the baby's heart more clearly and felt myself smiling.

"Perfect," I murmured. A drop landed on my forehead and I looked up to see Annabelle quietly crying. She blushed again as she brushed her tears away.

"I'm sorry, I just thought… I just…" she trailed off. I pulled her down so she could sit on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Anna said quietly. She moved to look at me with a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"I should have told you about this. I was so scared when I found out but I didn't know how you would react. I realize it was stupid of me to think that but everything has been moving so fast between us… I didn't know what to do." I opened my mouth but she pressed a finger to my lips, her eyes pleading.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I began to distance myself from you, not because I wanted to but because I needed time to figure things out. Elijah, Charlie and even Hayley were there for me. I regret going to practically everyone before I came to you but… I just had to make sure I could protect this baby in every way possible."

"Protect it from me then," I said flatly. Anna's eyes darkened as she snatched my hand to press it to her stomach again.

"No," she stated. "To protect it from anyone who might want to hunt it down. Klaus, no one knows how this pregnancy will turn out for me or for the baby. You're the first Hybrid, as well as an Original Vampire and I'm a werewolf. No one has stories or books to go off of about this. No one, not even the witches, know if our baby will be a Hybrid or a werewolf."

"People might see our baby as a threat," she continued. "You of all people must understand that. You were part of the reason the Sun and the Moon Curse was created. The other witches might not see reason when they hear the Original Hybrid fathered a child."

"No one would dare hurt you," I growled. "Or this baby." Anna's eyes softened as she rested her forehead against mine.

"I know, but that still hasn't stopped some," she said. I stared at her.

"Silas," I hissed. "Were you with child when he attacked you?"

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I believe our baby was conceived about a week after Hayley and I discovered we were cousins. But I didn't know then, not until a few weeks passed."

"A few weeks," I repeated. Anna winced.

"If there was one thing I could change, it would be to tell you the second I knew."

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't me as much as my wolf," she explained. "I guess I instinctively sensed it and my wolf took over for the most part." I sighed, rubbing my hand across her stomach very gently.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Annabelle laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck to bury her face in the crook of my neck.

"I have no idea," she replied softly.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Klaus and I talked for a few more hours inside the cottage before we decided to head back into town. So we left our quiet, safe haven to reenter the streets of the Quarter.

I felt lighter as I walked, my hand firmly in Klaus's, relieved and happy that everything was working out well. We still had to be careful with Marcel and his day walkers, as well as other witches, but right now none of that mattered.

Elijah appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of us with his hands in his pockets. He nodded at both of us.

"Elijah," Klaus said coolly. Elijah inclined his head, eyeing our joined hands.

"So I assume everything has been settled between you two?" he asked, his dark eyes focusing more on me.

"It looks like you're going to be an uncle," Klaus said, giving Elijah a slight smirk. Elijah's mouth turned up slightly.

"Indeed, it would seem so," he agreed. He looked at his brother.

"Will you be staying the night with Annabelle or shall I watch over her?" he asked. Klaus looked down at me and I smiled softly up at him.

"I think Marcel can live without me for one night," Klaus replied quietly. Elijah nodded and bided us good night before disappearing just as quickly as he appeared.

Klaus and I went up to the hotel room, scanning for any signs of Marcel's men. I then headed into the bathroom to change and wash my face. I heard Klaus make a call in the other room while I brushed my hair and my teeth. I could only make out some of the things he was saying over the flow of the sink water.

"Yes… No, Hayley can watch her… There's something I need to do… I need your help… Yes… I appreciate it, Elijah… Thank you, brother… Yes… Good night."

I walked out of the bathroom, sitting down on the bed. Klaus was standing in front of the window facing the streets of New Orleans, as he placed his phone down on the table besides him. He turned and smiled, moving over to me.

"Why did you call Elijah?" I asked as he laid on the bed beside me. He shook his head, giving me a small smile.

"You'll see," he replied. I sighed, lying against the pillows. I heard Klaus shift before he pressed his ear to my lower stomach again. I smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"Ah," he sighed, almost blissfully.

And for a long time, we laid like that as the day turned into night. We listened to the wondrous sound of our baby's heart, both of us lost in our own thoughts about the future.

Eventually, I slipped away into sleep, keeping my hand curled in Klaus's hair as if to reassure myself he was there. And right before I fell completely asleep, I thought I heard him murmur something.

"I swear, no matter what, I will love and protect you. Both of you, always."

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Any guesses what the phone call to Elijah was about? I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Let me know what you thought of it!**


	44. Bring Me to Life

Chapter Forty Four: Bring Me to Life

_"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more_

_Bring me to life…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

The warm Louisiana sun was barely peeking over the horizon when I woke up. I could see the sky was turning a soft gray-pink in the distance while the birds began their morning song.

Then, of course, having a Hybrid wrapped around you like a vine would wake anyone up from being too warm. I chuckled, peering down at Klaus.

He was nestled between my legs, his head still resting against my lower stomach, both arms resting up along my sides. I was thoroughly caged in, but I didn't mind one bit.

Running a hand though his hair, I felt him stir slightly. His tired blue eyes opened slowly as he pressed his ear more firmly against my stomach. I felt his lips curve against my skin as he listened.

"He's sleeping," Klaus murmured softly.

"Who says it's a boy? Maybe it's a girl," I said with a smile. Klaus moved his head to rest his chin right below my belly button, his gaze full of humor.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "If it is a girl, she'll probably be as big of a terror as her mother is." I laughed, cuffing the side of his head gently. Klaus chuckled, pressing a soft kiss right above where our child slept soundly. I sighed at the feeling, my heart melting at the sight.

Klaus continued to press feather-light kisses along the slope of my lower abdomen, crawling slowly up my body. My sigh turned to a gasp as the friction between our skin sent heated sparks down my spine. Klaus reached the sensitive skin between my breasts, scraping his teeth lightly along my flesh. I moaned softly, sliding my fingers into his hair, rocking my hips against his.

"Annabelle," Klaus groaned quietly. His lips trailed up to my throat, his tongue sliding along my now hammering pulse. I tilted my head back to give him better access. I rolled my hips against his again, my desire warming me now.

"Please," I beseeched.

Klaus placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me in a new, intimate way. His eyes blazed into mine before he lowered himself to kiss me. Our lips met and parted, sliding together in a slow dance. Slowly, Klaus eased into me, inch by inch. I broke the kiss, gasping and biting my lip at the heady feeling of him being inside me again.

Moving my hands to his back, I trailed my nails along his skin, softly at first then sharply as I encouraged him to pick up the pace. Klaus refused, keeping the pace slow and easy, tormenting me.

"_Klaus_," I hissed. His lips curved against my neck as he nipped the skin under my ear. I wrapped my legs around him and we both moaned as he slid deeper inside me. Klaus bucked against me and I clenched him tighter to me.

In a flash, I had him on his back with my hands grasping his shoulders. I would have laughed at his shocked expression but I was too wrapped up in my desire. My nails sunk into his skin as I rode him slowly, then faster. I tilted my head back, groaning and biting my lip. Klaus's hands gripped my hips, not too tightly, as we moved together.

When his hands began to move against my dewy skin, I murmured his name. I leaned down and our lips crashed together, tongue twining and teeth nipping. I cried out as one hand moved to rub my clit in slow, tantalizing circles.

"Come for me, love," Klaus whispered sensually.

Then he was sitting up, gripping my hips again, grounding inside me deliciously. I cried out, rolling my hips desperately. I gripped his neck and his hair, while he bit down on my shoulder- with his teeth, not his fangs.

My world came undone as I climaxed. I felt all my muscles tightening as I cried out Klaus's name again as he groaned mine. I trembled as I rode us both to finish, and everything seemed to shatter into bright shards of glass.

I collapsed against Klaus and he laid us both down gently, cradling me to his chest. I heard the fierce pounding of my heart and both of us trying to catch our breath. Klaus ran a hand down my hair.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. I snorted, looking up at him with an amused expression.

"Hardly," I replied, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Klaus's hand moved to my belly again.

"I'm just worried…" I rested my own hand against his cheek, running my thumb along his stubbly jaw.

"There's no need to worry. Junior is fine," I said reassuringly. Klaus's eyes warmed.

"Junior?" he repeated. I giggled. Klaus gazed down at me, moving to trace my cheek.

"I have not heard that in a while," he whispered, sounding suddenly sad. I tilted my head at him.

"I haven't really had a reason to giggle in the past few weeks," I remarked. I sighed deeply, resting my cheek against his chest again. I wrapped an arm around his middle to hold him close.

"There's a full moon in two or three days," Klaus said, obviously changing the subject. I felt a twinge in my heart, wondering if he would ever forgive me for my lies and if I could ever forgive myself.

"I'll have to shift," I replied softly. I felt Klaus's concern and I looked back up at him. "I've shifted before; after I found out I was pregnant. There's no danger to the baby if I do."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, his eyes searching mine. I nodded.

"But shifting for the full moon is different than shifting on your own free will, for both of us," Klaus said. "How can you be certain you and the baby will be fine when all your bones will be breaking?" I stared at him for a moment.

"I'm not sure," I admitted finally. "But the werewolves in my family have shifted with and without the full moon before while carrying a baby… I can only assume if they did it, that means there's no danger to the pregnancy."

"None of your ancestors were carrying the child of a Hybrid," Klaus reminded me. I nodded.

"True," I conceded. "I'm sure it's not that much different." Klaus frowned a little but he let that go.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

As the day progressed, Annabelle and I wandered around New Orleans, avoiding the most crowded parts of the Quarter. I kept my eye out for any of Marcel's day walkers or Marcel himself.

It wasn't long before he found us.

"Anna! Klaus!"

I felt Annabelle's hand tighten in mine, her pulse leaping slightly and her breath quickening. I turned to smile easily at Marcel, moving Annabelle behind me slightly without being obvious.

"Hello, Marcel," I said coolly. Marcel flashed a grin before focusing on my mate with curious dark eyes.

"My, my, Anna, don't you look pretty today?" Marcel purred, giving her a flirty wink. I growled softly and felt Anna's nails bite into my skin as a warning.

"Thank you, Marcel," Anna replied politely. She wore a pretty, flowy navy skirt with a coral pink button down shirt, her hair loose and tumbling around her shoulders. Her eyes were shaded with sunglasses.

"And not bad yourself, Klaus," Marcel joked, clapping me on the shoulder. I resisted rolling my eyes, knowing Marcel had seen me in jeans and a dark button down before. The vampire had a strange sense of humor.

"What are you guys up to today?" Marcel asked after a moment of silence. Annabelle sidled closer to me slightly and I felt her breaths on my arm.

"Well, I figured Annabelle here would want to explore all of what New Orleans had to offer," I said smoothly, giving Marcel a smile.

"So you decided to stay longer, Anna?" Marcel asked. I stiffened at his tone, which was a little sharp, just like the look he was giving her.

"Yes," Annabelle said firmly. I glanced down at her, trying to figure out her angle at going about this. But thanks to the sunglasses, I couldn't see her eyes or what was going on inside them.

"Hmmm," Marcel said, rocking back on his heels a little. "I didn't expect you to stay past the weekend." His tone was casual on the surface, dangerous underneath.

"I thought I was welcome back here anytime, Marcel? At least, that's what you told me five years ago," Anna said, matching her tone to Marcel's. I reached down to grasp her hand again. She gave me a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Marcel eyed her before laughing softly. "Right…right. Well, enjoy your day."

We watched as he turned around to walk back through the crowds, heading back into the heart of the Quarter. I heard Anna's soft sigh of relief.

"He's not going to allow me to stay much longer before he does something," Anna said, voicing both of our thoughts. I turned to hold her gently as I kissed her forehead.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you," I stated, tilting her head back. I slid her glasses back so I could see her eyes, which were troubled. I traced her cheek and she sighed again.

"I promise he won't hurt you," I murmured, kissing her. Subtly, I moved my hand to her stomach. "Or Junior." Annabelle laughed slightly before pressing her lips more firmly to mine.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

A few hours later, when the sun was slowly beginning to set, Klaus led me to a café a little away from all the hustle and bustle of Bourbon Street. To my surprise, Elijah and Hayley were waiting for us.

"Hey, cuz," Hayley said, rising to give me a hug, which surprised me further. I smiled at her before turning to Elijah. He gave me a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal Niklaus from you this evening," he said politely. I tilted my head and looked at Klaus curiously, whose lips just curved as he shrugged slightly.

"Hayley will keep you company," Elijah continued, motioning to the younger werewolf. "You girls can…"

"Do girl stuff," Hayley finished, her voice dry with humor as she slanted a teasing look at the Original. He nodded at her briefly, shifting his gaze back to me. I tilted my chin up a little to meet his dark eyes calmly.

"Bring him back to me in one piece," I requested with a wryly smile. Elijah chuckled.

"I give you my word," he replied. Klaus stepped up to me to give me a goodbye kiss. He pulled away and trailed a hand down one of my curls.

"Be safe," he whispered. I gazed into his blue eyes softly.

"Always," I said.

When the two Mikaelson men left, I turned to Hayley to give her a suspicious look. She just shrugged.

"I don't even know," she said simply. I huffed as we walked into the café.

When we walked in, the smell of coffee, chocolate, baked goods and people hit me like a wave. I tried to decipher who was human and who was a vampire, but it was too crowded to be completely sure. Hayley led me over to a corner table.

"Do you want anything?" she asked as I sat down.

"A mocha and a butter croissant, please," I said, crossing my arms over my stomach. She eyed my posture for a moment, looking like she wanted to say something but instead she walked over to the long line in front of the cashier.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening to the loud murmuring of people's conversation, the sounds of the coffee makers, the background music playing…

"Hey." I jumped a little at Hayley's voice. Her green eyes narrowed a little at me.

"You startled me," I admitted sheepishly.

"Well stop dozing off," Hayley said, keeping her voice low. "Some of Marcel's day walkers are here and they've glanced your way a few times. I don't think we should stay here." I sat up and kept holding eye contact with her, even though I wanted to look around worriedly.

"Good glancing or bad glancing?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and casual.

"Looking and muttering, which I'm taking as a bad sign," Hayley hissed. I nodded, standing. I let my eyes drift over the crowd, grazing over the vampires which were now staring at me from across the café, before looking at Hayley again.

"Let's go," I whispered softly. Hayley stayed glued to my side as we made our way out of the coffee house, walking rapidly down the streets. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I knew we were being followed.

"Shit," Hayley snarled under her breath. I tried to stay calm, focusing on my breathing and heart rate, trying not to draw attention to myself or Hayley. I realized it was a tremendous risk for her to be here as well, since Marcel was no friend of hers.

Hayley and I ducked through different streets and alleyways, trying to shake our stalkers. But since neither of us knew our way around the Quarter too well, we ended up in a dead end alley.

I whirled when I sensed the rapid breeze behind us, signaling a vampire as in our mists. The bearded vampire and the dark skinned vampire eyed Hayley and I like we were lunch. Hayley growled in warning, her eyes flashing gold.

"You better fuck off," Hayley warned. "Unless you want to be on your death bed like your friend was."

"Oh, we aren't here for you," the vampire with the beard said, giving her a sly smile before looking at me. "We're here for _you._"

Ooo0ooO

(Elijah's POV)

Klaus and I made our way to our destination at a leisurely pace, eyeing the street vendors and the humans milling around the Quarter. Klaus shook his head at him and I knew what he was thinking- any human left wandering the Quarter at night would most likely be made a meal.

When we reached the elegant shop, Klaus entered before me, glancing around. I let my gaze drift around the store, noticing how everything truly sparkled here. I noticed Klaus's hesitation as he approached a display case.

"Why the sudden doubt, brother?" I asked, stepping up to stand beside him. I looked down and nodded consideringly at the various selections.

"It's not doubt… It's just… Difficult to explain, Elijah. I have never done this before." I patted my younger brother on the shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever you choose, Annabelle will love and cherish it," I said reassuringly. Klaus glanced at me before nodding

I allowed him to take his time looking at everything the store had to offer. I looked at the more pricey baubles, thinking of my Katarina, and how she loved her jewels.

Suddenly, the door burst opened, startling everyone in the shop. I turned to see Hayley standing in the doorway, her clothes torn and covered in blood, her eyes wide and scared. Both Klaus and I flashed over to her within a second.

"What happened?" I demanded. Hayley's breaths were coming in rapid pants and I smelled that the blood covering her was not only hers- but Annabelle's as well.

"_Tell me what happened_," Klaus snarled dangerously, gripping the werewolf's shoulders, shaking her out of her shocked state.

"They took her. They took Annabelle."

Klaus stiffened, his eyes darkening to a rather frightening shade of black. His lips curled back to reveal two sets of deadly fangs.

"Who took her?" he growled. Hayley looked at him before turning her owlish gaze to me.

"Marcel's day walkers. They followed us and cornered us. We fought…but I couldn't stop them. I tried… I really… I tried…" Hayley's shoulders caved in as a tear dripped down her cheek. I removed Niklaus's bruising hands from her flesh and tilted her head back.

"Where did they take her?" I asked, struggling to keep calm as waves of blackish fury rolled off my brother.

"I don't know!" Hayley cried, yanking herself out of my grasp. "All I know is that they have her and that means Marcel knows! I don't know how, but he figured it out!" She stared at Klaus with a mixture of anger and terror.

"And if he knows," she continued slowly. "He might kill her."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

_I floated along a black sea, drifting amongst nothingness. Eventually, a grayish light appeared and I made my way over to it- since anything was better than this darkness._

_Suddenly, I was standing in the middle of the meadow back in Mystic Falls. I looked around and nearly yelped as I saw Finn standing to my side._

_"God! You scared me!" I said accusingly._

_"Annabelle, I don't have much time," he said urgently, taking my arm. "You must wake up."_

_"What-,"_

_"Just do as I say!" Finn shouted, causing me to flinch._

I gasped as my eyes snapped open. I groaned when I felt a pounding in my head and I lifted a hand to my forehead. I came across a warm, sticky substance and gasped again when I saw that it was blood.

_Hayley. The fight, _I remembered.

Holy fucking shit.

I remembered Marcel's men following us then cornering us in the alleyway. Hayley and I fought them, even though Hayley tried to take both of them on, screaming at me to run. I ignored her and apparently got myself knocked out. I nearly growled. What had they done to Hayley? Did she get away?

_We're here for _you.

"Annabelle," a smooth, deep voice said. "How nice of you to join me." I turned at the voice, noticing I was tied down in a chair.

Marcel stood in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest, giving me a casual smile. I inhaled sharply, taking in the smell of vampire as well as the lingering smells of alcohol. Were we in one of the back rooms of the bar then?

"I didn't realize you liked tying your friends down, Marcel," I commented, aiming to keep my voice light and casual, despite the fear trickling into my veins.

"I didn't realize one little werewolf would cause such an uproar in my town," Marcel retorted. I raised a brow.

"Little old me?" Marcel nodded, rocking back on his heels before moving to sit in a chair in front of me.

"You see, folks around here are use to how things are. We got our witches, we got our vampires and we got our human blood bags. Then you and your Hybrid come strolling back into town like you _really_ did expect a parade and well… Nobody likes change in these parts."

"Funny," I replied. "It seems like there's been nothing but change since the last time I was here." Marcel's eyes iced over, his smile turning sharp.

"Yeah," he agreed, leaning forward. "The biggest change being me getting rid of your kind."

"My kind," I repeated calmly.

"The flea bitten excuses for werewolves." I smiled slowly, letting my eyes flash gold as I unsheathed my claws slowly, working at the ropes around my wrists.

"Careful," I warned. "It would be a shame if one of these 'flea bitten excuses' decided to turn you into a meal." Marcel roared with laughter.

"Do you really think I'm scared of a couple of dogs?" he challenged. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I think that's exactly what you are."

Slowly but surely, I felt my claws work through the ropes as I continued distracting Marcel. I pushed all my will through the soul bond, screaming out to Klaus from behind me fake smile.

_Find me!_

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

Through my blind fury and bloodlust, fear roared through my veins like molten lava. Once Hayley managed to sputter out of the story of what happened, we began to track down Annabelle's scent.

It was easy from all the blood. My wolf howled in anger at the sight of the alleyway, how it was sprayed with my mate's blood as well as the offending vampire's.

All I could think of was her and the baby. All I could do was pray that they were safe…that they were alive.

A strong surge from Anna's side of the soul bond had me redoubling my efforts as I moved in the direction where I sensed her presence growing stronger.

_I'm coming for you,_ I said through the bond, hoping she'd understand my fierce determination.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

"So when were you going to tell me your big news?" I tilted my head at Marcel, acting dumb.

"My big news?" I repeated, dragging my elongated nail over the rope again. Marcel laughed.

"C'mon," he said. "Don't play stupid. I can smell the baby inside you." I blinked at him with exaggerated slowness.

"I'm not pregnant," I lied. Marcel stood rapidly, causing the chair to fall back. He snarled in my face.

"Don't lie to me! I can hear its heartbeat, clear as day!" He moved his hand towards my stomach and I flinched away and he sneered.

"The baby of a werewolf and a Hybrid. This is a whole new level of abomination. How the witches have let it live this long, I will never know."

"Because you being a vampire isn't an abomination to Nature either," I snapped. My head whipped to the side as Marcel slapped me. I felt the sting and the trickle of blood fall down my cheek. I felt my fury rise up as my nails finished working through the ropes. I didn't move, waiting for the opportunity to arise.

"I should kill you right here, right now and have your baby for dessert," Marcel snarled. My head snapped in his direction as I glared venomously at him, baring my fangs and flashing my wolf eyes.

"Have a care or I'll make sure to rip that pretty head of yours clear off your shoulders," I warned, growling viciously. Marcel chuckled darkly, leaning in close again.

"I'd like to see you try," he said softly. I turned my head so we were centimeters apart.

"I've always liked a challenge."

Lunging, I gripped Marcel's head between my hands, digging in my claws before brutally snapping his neck in one quick motion. I bared my teeth at him, ready to tear him apart, when a wave of lethargy swept over me.

I stumbled, lifting a hand to my forehead again. I spotted a large hole in the crook of my elbow, which looked suspiciously like a needle hole.

Did they _drug_ me?

Another wave of weakness crashed over me as I crashed against the chair I had been tied to. I struggled to make my way out of the room. Two hands grabbed my shoulders as I tripped out of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" I didn't have to look to know it was one of Marcel's vampire friends. I growled, which turned to a gasp as I felt a needle embed itself into my neck. Using the last of my strength, I turned my head quickly to bite down on the vampire's hand with my werewolf fangs. He screamed, shoving me away.

Somehow, I made it through the back door, weaving like a drunken person. I thought I heard someone shout my name, just like I thought I saw three blurred shapes hurrying over to me.

I collapsed against the brick wall of the bar, unconscious.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

I watched as my mate crumpled to the ground in front of me, her skin ice cold and pale, her heartbeat weak. I could smell the wolfsbane they injected her with and lunged towards the back door, ready to kill everyone inside. Elijah blocked my path.

"Klaus, you can indulge your murderous cravings later, right now Annabelle needs you," he said, always the calm one. I turned and saw Hayley cradling Anna's head on her lap. Anna's shirt was just as torn and bloody as Hayley's; her skin was marred with blood and bruises that were healing much too slowly.

I picked Annabelle up in my arms, burying my face in her matted hair. I felt everything tighten inside me in pain. But for one clear moment, I could just make out the soft heartbeat of the baby and nearly wept with relief.

Elijah, Hayley and I managed to get Annabelle to a hospital. Elijah explained the situation calmly to the doctor, a trim, dark skinned woman, who then introduced herself as Dr. Peterson- but we were welcomed to call her Tamara. In that moment, I realized she was a healer, a witch.

The doctor and her nurses took Annabelle away and I watched helplessly, my fists clenched by my sides. Elijah tried to comfort and reassured me but it all fell to deaf ears.

An hour passed before Dr. Peterson returned, reassuring me that my mate and my child were both doing fine.

"She had a large amount of wolfsbane in her system, but I gave her a remedy that will counteract the poison in her system and neutralize it so we can flush it all out. The baby's vital signs are good and strong as well," the witch explained.

"Can I see her?" I asked quietly. Without a word, the doctor led me down the hallways to Annabelle's room.

Annabelle laid in the large, white bed, her eyes closed and cheeks pale. When I entered the room, the witch left me alone with her. Anna's head turned at the sound of my footsteps and her eyes opened slowly.

"Klaus," she sighed. I sat in the chair beside her, grasping her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured thickly. "I said I would protect both of you and I failed-,"

"This wasn't your fault," Annabelle interrupted, gazing at me sternly. "It's Marcel's."

"I should go and kill him right now," I growled. Annabelle suddenly began giggling and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"I sort of snapped his neck," she explained. I smiled slowly, kissing her hand again.

"That's my girl," I praised. She chuckled, moving her hand of my grasp to rest it against my cheek. I leaned into her touch.

"Is Hayley all right?" I nodded.

"Despite a few bruises to her body and her pride, she's fine," I said.

"I heard that." I looked over my shoulder and saw Hayley leaning against the doorframe with Elijah standing behind her. He moved into the room, walking over to the other side of the bed.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Anna looked up at my brother and smiled.

"We both are," she said reassuringly, resting a hand over her lower stomach. I rested my own hand over hers, squeezing.

Suddenly, Elijah's phone started ringing. He excused himself and walked out of the room.

"I better go," Hayley said. "I have to find a safe place to stay for the night."

"Hayley," Annabelle called out, stopping the younger werewolf in her tracks. Hayley turned to eye Anna with dark green eyes.

"Thank you for protecting me. Us," Annabelle said, motioning to her stomach. I saw Hayley's jaw tighten.

"Well, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't be here," Hayley replied stiffly. Annabelle gave her a soft look.

"There was only so much you could have done. What matters now is that I'm safe and the baby's fine." Hayley stared at my mate for a long moment before nodding and leaving.

Elijah reentered the room a few minutes later, his expression troubled. Annabelle was the first one to ask him who was on the phone.

"That was your brother, Charlie," Elijah said slowly. "It seems there's been an incident in Mystic Falls."

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

Within ten minutes, I called Charlie and demanded the entire story about this "incident". He explained to me about the stuff going on with Silas and Bonnie, how he was messing around in everyone's head, including hers. Charlie then said how Bonnie dropped the veil, causing ghosts to roam free around Mystic Falls.

"I saw Kol," Charlie said. "And… I saw Mom and Dad."

"_What_," I breathed, eyes wide. Klaus and Elijah stared at me with equal amounts of shock.

Charlie continued to say how the ghosts of the vampire hunters also came back and how they looked like they were going to make a move on Rebekah, which caused the Mikaelson men to stiffen.

"I think something went wrong with the spell," Charlie said worriedly. "Because none of them are going away. Last I heard, Bonnie was trying to close the veil but…"

"Jeremy," I said out loud. All three men asked me what I meant.

"You all remember how sad they all were when Jeremy died, right? After Katherine killed him? Bonnie was hell bent on bringing him back, according to what I heard from Caroline. Maybe she tried to bring him back and something happened."

"Do you think she's…dead?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," I said, chewing on my lip. "Where are the ghosts now?"

"I haven't seen Kol anywhere. Mom and Dad disappeared after they saw me… I think they moved on." Charlie's voice hitched a little and I winced, feeling the old, dull pain pull at my heart.

"I'll go scope everything out again," Charlie said. "And I'll keep you guys up to date."

"That would be much appreciated," Elijah said coolly, knowing Charlie could hear him.

"Watch my sister, if you will," Klaus said. Charlie agreed before hanging up. I sat up.

"We have to go back," I said. Klaus and Elijah both shook their heads.

"Not when you're like this," Klaus said firmly. I sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm fine," I argued.

"Yes, but rest will still do you good." I looked and saw my doctor at the door. She shooed Elijah out of the room, only conceding to Klaus staying after some persuasion from him.

While the sun disappeared in the sky, Klaus moved to lie next to me in the hospital bed.

"I hope this doesn't become a monthly thing," he said, tracing the IV that was feeding into my wrist. I laughed weakly.

"Me neither," I said. "Not at least until Junior gets here." I sighed, frowning.

"Don't worry about your brother and what's going on in Mystic Falls, love. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Aren't you the one who just asked him to watch after your sister? Don't pretend you're not worried, Klaus." I looked at him. "It's not that, though. I'm worried about the vampires here. What are we going to do if they keep going after me? Marcel is bound to be awake and set on revenge. He knows about the pregnancy." Klaus wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Just rest now," he urged, kissing my temple. "You're safe here, for now."

"I don't _want_ to rest," I grumbled. "I want to go home."

"I know," Klaus sighed. "All in good time."

Sighing, giving up, I cuddled closer to Klaus. I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep despite all of the thoughts buzzing through my head.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: I can't wait for the season finale of TVD! Except I don't know what I'll do with myself once it's over for the next six months… *sighs***

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	45. You and Only You

**Author's Note: Let's go home to Mystic Falls, kids! Many surprises await us there!**

Chapter Forty Five: You and Only You

_"Baby, once upon a time_

_There was a million stars up high_

_Now you're the only light I see_

_And I don't care which way we go_

_Teach me everything you know, everything a love should be…_

_You and only you, you make my heart feel like you're pulling every string,_

_You and only you, you make me drop down to my knees and give this ring,_

_My everything…"_

Ooo0ooO

_I stood beside Finn, eyes closed, listening intently._

_"Welcome back. __It was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass. Massacres performed in the name of resurrecting the immortal Silas… Twelve Hybrids, twelve witches… the slaughter of innocents by the so called heroes, protectors of Mystic Falls. They risked unleashing Hell on Earth for their own selfish gains! And today… That's exactly what they're going to get."_

_My eyes snapped open as I gasped. I looked up at the eldest Mikaelson in utter shock. Finn's face was grim._

_"It seems my brother has been plotting behind my back while being on the Other Side," he said gravely. I continued to stare at him, replaying the scene Finn showed me over and over again in my head._

_When the veil had been lifted, Finn had returned to the land of the living, hoping to make amends with his family. He started out in Mystic Falls to see Rebekah but had noticed Kol before realizing Kol was plotting something, something that would not end well._

_So he came to me. Somehow, he managed to move on, disappearing again even with the veil being wide open. He found me in my dream and again, _somehow_, showed me the chilling scene of Kol talking on a graduation podium, in front of twenty four vengeful supernatural beings._

_He offered no explanation to how he could show me this, or how he managed to move on, but he speculated it was the witches on the Other Side. He explained it was possible they knew our intentions, as well as Kol's, and set out to help us in any way possible._

_At this rate, I had no room to argue. If the witches were going to help, I wasn't going to say anything except a silent thanks._

_I turned to Finn again. "What do you think we can do?"_

_He shrugged, his brows furrowing as he thought about it. "All I know is that you need the Bennett witch to close the veil."_

_"You don't want to come back," I murmured. Finn shook his head slowly._

_"No. Despite my death being an untimely event, I have made my peace with the circumstances. I don't have any intention of living only to avenge my death, like Kol is doing. He doesn't understand, he's young." When I scoffed, Finn's lips twitched._

_"Young in his heart and his mind," Finn amended. "He was killed at such a young age by our father and never truly matured, even after a thousand years. All he knows is death and being killed and that's how he will lash out." I nodded, understanding._

_"All I ask of you, Annabelle," Finn said, turning to take my hand. "Is to be careful. If you return to Mystic Falls, you are not only putting yourself at risk, but your child as well." I smiled gently at Finn, admiring his pure heart._

_"I know. I will be careful, Finn, I can give you my word on that. I'm tired of waking up in the hospital." Finn smiled._

_"Well, I believe you must do that at least a few more things," he said warmly. I laughed, resting a hand on my stomach. I stepped up and kissed Finn on the cheek._

_"Thank you," I said. Finn's hazel eyes were gentle as he squeezed my hand one last time._

I opened my eyes slowly, sighing as I felt the sun's warm rays on my face. I saw the window was open, letting the soft breeze inside. I smiled at the view of the sky, the trees, and the clouds.

"Nice digs." I froze at the sound of the familiar voice. I turned my head and gaped at the sight of my brother leaning against the door frame with an easy smile on his face.

"Charlie," I whispered in shock. Charlie's smile widened to a grin, his eyes dancing.

"Hey, Anna," he replied. He moved over to my bedside, sitting down next to me. I blinked before throwing my arms around him, holding him tightly. Charlie laughed and hugged me gently back.

Looking over his shoulder, I saw Klaus standing just beyond the doorway. He stood with his arms behind his back with a pleased smirk on his face. I felt a surge of love, knowing he was the one who brought Charlie here.

"Thank you," I mouthed. Klaus's smirk deepened.

"I love you," he mouthed back. I smiled, feeling a slight blush tinge my cheeks as I turned my face into my brother's neck. Charlie pulled away, his gray eyes looking me over.

"You okay? You and… what was it, Junior?" Charlie asked. I laughed, covering my face with a hand.

"It's just a nickname until Klaus and I can pick out a name for the baby," I explained sheepishly.

"I dunno, Klaus Jr. has a ring to it," Hayley said, walking into the room. Charlie stood and gave her a hug. I stifled a laugh at Hayley's surprised and pleased face.

"How's it going, Hayley?" Charlie asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hayley tilted her head from side to side.

"It's going," she replied, before looking over at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I said. "What about you?" Hayley rolled her green-hazel eyes.

"Bored of being stuck in this hospital," she retorted with no real bite in her tone.

"Which is why," Elijah said, entering the room like Hayley did, carrying a small suitcase. His gaze focused in on my.

"We are all leaving to go on a little road trip," he finished, placing the suitcase on the ground next to the bed. I looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I saw Charlie grin again.

"You're going home, Anna," Charlie said. My eyes widened as I felt my heart leap in my chest. I looked at Elijah again, jaw slack.

"Klaus is waiting for you downstairs. He has instructed me to tell you to change and make yourself pretty- not that you already aren't- and to meet him outside," Elijah said. I didn't need any more encouragement.

Leaping out of bed, I grabbed the suitcase to throw it on the bed in one smooth movement. I paused, realizing something. I turned to look at the other three, who were wearing a variety of amused expressions.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Hayley and I are staying here to keep an eye on the witches and Marcel," Elijah said. "Charlie will be following you back to Mystic Falls."

"Can't let you have all the fun," Charlie teased. I grinned at him.

"Of course not," I agreed.

When I walked out of the hospital, I was wearing a soft blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, beige shorts and matching shoes. I wore a beige fedora as well, which sported a strip of blue cloth around the base. My eyes were shaded with my favorite pair of sunglasses.

I heard the purr of a car engine and gawked openly as Klaus pulled up in front of the hospital of a sleek, black convertible Audi R8. His face was so smug; I could feel his ego from where I stood. I began laughing.

"Is something funny, sweetheart?" Klaus said, getting out of the car. I coughed a little to mask my snickering. Klaus walked up to me to take my suitcase out of my hands. He reached over and pulled his necklace out from under my shirt, laying it against my breastbone for everyone to see. I noticed his was outside out his shirt as well. I shrugged a little in my head.

"You," I replied to his question. I looked up at him with humor, smiling. "I see you found a new shiny toy." Klaus chuckled, pressing his lips to mine.

"Why shouldn't we arrive home in style?" he asked. I giggled, walking beside him to the car. He opened my door for me and I slide into the leather seats. I eyed the fancy sound system before fiddling with the dials and buttons, turning on the radio to find something to listen to.

Klaus slid into the seat next to me, glancing over his shoulder briefly.

"It seems Charlie found an equally shiny toy of his own," Klaus commented, his voice fading away to the sound of an engine roar. I turned in my seat and nearly choked.

Charlie sat behind us in a black Corvette, looking just as smug as Klaus did. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I figured he would get more of a muscle car," I said.

"I heard that!" Charlie called. I laughed, turning to face forward again. I looked over at Klaus with a wide smile.

"Let's go," I urged.

"Your wish is my command," he replied, pulling away from the curb smoothly.

A few hours into our trip, I found myself blasting the radio, singing along to whatever song would come on. I enjoyed the wing ripping through my hair, tearing it from the ponytail I had it in at the start of the trip.

_"Do you think about me when you're all alone?_

_The things we used to do, we used to be_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way,_

_I could be the one to set you free…"_

I lifted my arms above my head, unable to stop the carefree laughter that rolled out of me. Klaus looked over at me in amusement as I moved in my seat to the beat of the song.

_"Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?_

_It used to be so easy, you and me_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way,_

_I could be the one to set you free…_

_When you need a way to beat the pressure down,_

_When you need to find a way to breathe,_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way,_

_I could be the one to set you free…"_

I tilted my head back to the sky, watching as the clouds flew by. I closed my eyes, smiling, resting a hand on my stomach as I absorbed the sun's rays and the beat of the song, the rumble of the car…

_"If you never see me when the crowd is gone,_

_It used to be so easy, can't you see?_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way,_

_I could be the one to set you free…"_

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing like crazy from calls and text messages from Caroline. I raised my brow as Klaus's phone started ringing as well.

"Are you going to answer that?" I asked dryly. Klaus gave me an equally dry look.

"I could ask you the same thing. Besides, I'm driving," he said. I snorted at him. Reaching over, I slid my fingers across his leg, down into his pocket slowly. I heard his low gasp and saw the heated look he shot me. I smiled slowly as I took his phone out of his pocket.

There were multiple missed calls and text messages from Caroline as well. She even left one irate voicemail.

"Klaus, now is _not _the time to start ignoring me just because you're off in New Orleans with your girlfriend! I'm going to call you every ten minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life," she hissed before hanging up. I frowned.

"Damon?" Klaus and I repeated together. I scrolled through the text messages on Klaus's phone before listening to the less angry, more desperate voicemails on my own phone. Klaus listened in when I played the voicemails. I felt myself growing more and more worried as I listened to what was going on in Mystic Falls.

"Kol is behind this," I said softly, partly to myself, when I was done absorbing the story. Klaus reached over and took my hand.

"Annabelle," Klaus began but I shook my head, interrupting him.

"No, no, don't. I get it. I… I had a dream last night and Finn was there." Klaus looked over at me sharply and I told him everything that happened. When I was finished, he looked just as grim as Finn had.

"Kol was always a troublemaker," was all he said before pressing down on the gas, shooting the car forward towards Mystic Falls.

Ooo0ooO

When Annabelle and I arrived back in Mystic Falls, Charlie immediately parted ways with us, claiming he wanted to check on Meredith Fell. Annabelle told him to be careful before we continued to the mansion.

We pulled up the long drive and I heard Annabelle's soft sigh, which sounded almost relieved.

"Home sweet home," I announced, stopping the car at the base of the steps. I got out to go open Annabelle's door before gathering the suitcases. She stood in front of the stairs, with a small smile on her lips. I stepped besides her, wrapping an arm around her waist and I pressed a kiss to her temple. She leaned into me, sighing again.

"I'm glad to be back, despite everything," she said softly. I pulled her closer.

"As am I, love. As am I."

Annabelle went up in our bedroom to take a quick shower and to change while I put away out things neatly. I also discovered a small card that had been slid under the front door of the mansion. It turned out to be Caroline's graduation announcement, which made me chuckle.

Carrying the small cream colored envelope, I walked up into the bedroom while Annabelle walked out of the bathroom. She smelled like the jasmine soap she favored and I stared when I saw all she wore was a towel…around her head.

"What's that?" Anna asked, glancing over at me. Her face looked distant, expectant but her eyes were dancing with mischief. I stared at her naked body, tracing over every curve and angle, feeling my desire for her burn through my veins like a raging fire. My trance was broken when she slipped on a robe- a short, silk robe that left little to the imagination but it was coverage nonetheless. I shook my head a little.

"It's Caroline's graduation announcement." Annabelle reached over the bed to take it. She studied it for a few moments before chuckling.

"Well now it looks like we're going to have to dress up and go save a life or two," she joked, turning to walk into our closet, tossing the wet towel over her shoulder so it landed beside me. I chuckled.

"It would seem so," I agreed. "And by the amounts of time Caroline has called me in the last five minutes, we are needed sooner than expected." Annabelle reemerged and I found myself staring at her again.

She wore a simple dove gray organza dress with a delicate, intricate lace pattern with a thin black belt around her waist. She slipped into matching black shoes- flats, not heels, I noted. Much easier to move in. She gave me a sly smile.

"You should probably change," she instructed, raising a brow as she moved past me towards he bathroom again. I flashed to grab her arm, turning her to face me. I wrapped a hand in her drying hair, tilting her head back as I claimed her lips heatedly.

"You are my insanity," I whispered against her lips, which curved.

"I know," she said, pulling away. "Get dressed!" I rolled my eyes but obeyed, moving to the closet to change into a suit and tie.

Annabelle was sitting on the bed when I came out a few minutes later, her hair twisted in a high bun with escaping tendrils. Her makeup was a little smoky around the eyes and I saw a pair of dangling silver earrings to match with my necklace-which was tucked under the dress-and the bracelet her brother gave her.

"Ready?" she asked. I stepped in front of her, cupping her face gently.

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll be careful," I beseeched quietly, fiercely. Anna's gray eyes softened.

"I promise," she murmured. I kissed her briefly before taking her hand to lead her out of the bedroom.

When Annabelle and I arrived at Mystic Falls High, the graduation ceremony was already beginning. We moved to stand off in the distance, observing and listening intently. Annabelle smiled when Bonnie, then Matt, followed by Caroline, Elena and Stefan were called to receive their diplomas.

Suddenly, she stiffened, her eyes growing wide before narrowing slowly. "Look at Bonnie," she said. I did, trying to figure out what was the matter. I fel myself freeze as well when I saw Kol leaning over from the row behind Bonnie, whispering fiercely in her ears.

"Isn't that Adrian?" Anna asked, her cheeks a little pale. I spotted the previously dead Hybrid and felt a sense of dread.

"All the Hybrids are present," I murmured very quietly. "Which means the witches won't be far away." Annabelle glanced over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the crowded stands, the parking lot.

"I don't see them," she whispered in my ear. I nudged her when I saw Bonnie leading Kol away from the ceremony. Anna looked up at me.

"Should we follow them?" I shook my head.

"No, we need to find Caroline," I said. Anna frowned but nodded.

"I hope we can get to Damon in time," she said worriedly. Her stance changed a little, growing more alert and I saw Caroline leading Elena and Stefan away past the bleachers.

"_Oh no,_" Annabelle whispered, her voice suddenly fearful. Before I could blink, she flashed towards the trio. I looked and nearly growled, seeing she was heading straight towards the twelve dead witches that were descending upon Caroline, Elena and Stefan- who remained unaware. I flashed towards Annabelle, using my Hybrid speed to catch her easily. I gripped her arm as I picked up some discarded graduation caps without really thinking.

Suddenly, a high frequency noise emitted through the air and the younger vampires cried out in pain and Annabelle yelped in pain. She clenched her hair, gritting her teeth.

"Son of a _bitch_," she growled.

"Remember us, Caroline?" the lead witch called out, her eyes focused on the trio of vampires.

In one swift movement, Annabelle threw the graduation cap like a Frisbee, which sliced through the air and through the witch's neck, decapitating her. The horrid noise immediately ceased.

"_Much_ better," Annabelle announced loudly. Everyone turned towards us and I saw Caroline smile with relief as I stepped up besides my mate, eyeing the remaining witches.

"There are plenty of these to go around," I stated. "Who's next? I'm sure we can do this all day." The witches began to back away before flashing away, which made me smirk. I looked down at Annabelle with a raised brow.

"Nice arm," Stefan commented. Annabelle gave the younger Salvatore an amused look before looking at me with a shrug.

"What? She's technically already dead. Besides, she was giving me a headache." Caroline and Elena laughed at that while Stefan gave me a dry look while I returned with a smirk.

"Well, now that that is over with," I said, looking over at Caroline. "Where's our ailing vampire?"

Caroline, Elena and Stefan took us back to the Salvatore boarding house, where we found Jeremy Gilbert and Stefan's old friend Lexi waiting for us. Annabelle, delighted to see Jeremy again, hugged him before introducing herself to Lexi. I followed Caroline upstairs to Damon while my mate talked with the previously dead friend and brother.

"Well, look who finally showed up in time for the party," Damon said as I entered the room. Caroline looked up at me, her eyes pleading.

"Please heal him," she said. I smiled.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I travelled over a thousand miles and didn't heal poor, old Damon?" Caroline just glared a little before walking away.

"Poor, old Damon can hear you and still is dying, by the way. Can we cut the chit-chat, please?" I shot Damon a humorous look before walking over to him. I picked up a brandy glass, biting my hand to drain some of my blood into it.

"I see despite being at death's door that hasn't stopped you from having a sense of humor," I commented. Damon took the glass and drained it in one go. He pulled aside his shirt and sighed a little as his wounds closed slowly. He glanced over at me.

"Thanks," Damon said. We both turned at the quiet knock that came from the door. Anna stepped into the room, giving Damon a tentative smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Damon rolled his shoulder a little.

"Better, thanks to your boyfriend's blood," he replied. He gave her a slightly wary look. "That venom of yours is some nasty stuff." Anna gave him a bright smile.

"Why, thank you. It comes in handy," she said cheerfully. I snorted as Damon narrowed his eyes a little at her. I took her hand and gave Damon one last nod before we walked out of the room.

Downstairs, everyone was talking quietly about the events going on. Elena rose as we walked into the main living room.

"Is Damon okay?" she asked, her brown eyes worried. Annabelle gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing my healed hand.

"He's all better, you can go check on him," Anna said. Elena looked at me and I just nodded which she returned before walking swiftly out of the room.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked, noticing the blonde vampire was missing.

"She said something about going back to the field to pick up the caps left behind after the ceremony ended," Stefan informed us.

"Leaving so soon?" Lexi asked, more to Annabelle than to myself. I knew the older vampire didn't trust me but by the kind look she was giving Anna, I knew she had warmed up to her.

"I'm going to have to shift in a couple hours," Annabelle said with a smile. "I's probably better if I don't do it in a house of vampires."

"It's too bad you can't stay longer," Jeremy said to her. Anna walked over to him to give him a long hug. I struggled with my jealousy levels which rose the second his arms went around my mate. I felt my wolf shift under my skin and I clenched my jaw slightly.

"Careful," Lexi murmured when she suddenly appeared by my side. "Green isn't your color."

"Green," I repeated, nearly growling.

"Green with envy," she clarified. I shot the blonde a dirty look.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jer," Annabelle was saying. "I'm glad you had this day to spend with your sister and your friends."

"Me too," Jeremy said. Annabelle kissed his cheek before moving over to Lexi.

"It was nice meeting you," Anna said politely, giving her a smile. Lexi smiled back, tilting her glass at Anna.

"Likewise. I'm sure it's not every day you get to meet the werewolf mate of the Original Hybrid," Lexi joked. Annabelle laughed.

"No, I suppose not," she agreed. Finally, Anna looked over at Stefan.

"No matter what Elena decides, promise me one thing," she requested. Stefan inclined his head a little.

"Promise me you'll be happy, no matter what. If she chooses you, be happy. But if she chooses Damon, be happy for Damon." Stefan's eyes darkened a little but he nodded at her. Annabelle walked over to take his hand, holding it in both of hers.

"You're a good guy, Stefan," she told him, before kissing his cheek as well. Stefan just smiled at her. As Anna moved over to me, I swore I saw Lexi mouth "thank you" to her, which was acknowledged with a sly wink.

"Ready?" I asked her. Annabelle smiled, taking my arm and giving me a smile.

"Ready," she said.

With only an hour or two before the full moon reached its peak, Annabelle and I went through the forest to head back into town. I saw the spasms growing stronger, wracking Annabelle's body. Her eyes, which were glowing gold now, met mine.

"It's time," she said softly. Right as she said that, her forearm snapped and she cried out in pain. The arms were followed by her legs, making her collapse to the forest floor. I held her as her bones broke, praying that she and the baby would make it out of this safely. Luckily, thanks to her being an older werewolf, her transformation was much quicker and less brutal.

Not too long after the first break, she stood before me on four legs. I shifted to join her by her side. I nudged her shoulder with my snout, feeling worried. She nudged me back and licked my cheek, which I looked to mean all was well.

We ran through the forest, heading back to the high school. We emerged onto the field and I decided to shift back, since he moon had no hold over me. I saw Caroline standing alone on the stage, looking small and lonely. Annabelle nudged my leg and I looked down. Her eyes looked like they were trying to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. Annabelle just touched her nose to my arm, right where the markings of the soul bond were. I looked down in confusion and she gave me a pointed look before looking over at Caroline then back at me. Her eyes narrowed as I felt a swell of her willpower rise through my body. Annabelle let out a soft whimper.

"Is there something I need to tell Caroline?" I asked, wishing she could shift back to tell me what she was trying to communicate to me. Annabelle nodded her wolf head, wagging her tail a little.

"About what?" Annabelle nudged my arm again.

"What do the marks have anything to do about it?" I asked. Annabelle shook her head, her eyes looking a little exasperated, reflecting my slight frustration. She jerked her head at Caroline again.

"Caroline…and the soul bond?" I asked uncertainly. Annabelle gave one nod and one shake of the head.

"Caroline and mates?" Annabelle nodded rapidly. I furrowed my brow. I felt Annabelle's love warm me and I looked down at her. Annabelle looked up at me before looking at Caroline again. The blonde vampire looked a little sad, a little lost then it all clicked.

"I understand," I murmured. Annabelle gave me a wolfish grin before nudging me towards Caroline. She sat on her haunches as I walked over to Caroline, who turned when I was nearly behind her.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Caroline asked.

"I was already on my way, thanks to a little persuasion from Annabelle. I received your graduation announcement, it was very subtle." Caroline smiled.

"I assume you're expecting cash?" I asked teasingly.

"That…or a mini fridge," she quipped.

"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join us in New Orleans. Annabelle would have wanted you there, considering everything…but that's another story for another time…and I knew what your answer would be, so I opted for something I knew you would accept. Well, Annabelle opted on it and convinced me to agree on it." Caroline tilted her head, her eyes curious.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls," I stated firmly. Caroline froze, her eyes wide.

"What?" she breathed.

"He's your first love… and there was a time I intended to be your last, however long it took... Bu now," I glanced over my shoulder and saw Annabelle standing a few feet away, on two legs. "Now I have found someone I want to spend my forever with, and who am I to stand in the way of your happiness?" I looked at Caroline again, whose eyes were moist.

Annabelle appeared by my side, moving smoothly into Caroline's arms. The vampire clenched Anna close as she quietly cried.

"Congratulations, Caroline," Annabelle whispered.

"Thank you," Caroline sniffled, pulling away to give Annabelle a smile. Annabelle just kissed her cheek in a sisterly manner. I moved a little to place a hand on the small of Anna's back.

"Let's get out of here before twelve angry Hybrids decide to pick a fight," I suggested, leading them away from the stage. Annabelle smiled as Caroline laughed softly.

Ooo0ooO

After getting Caroline back to home safely, Klaus and I returned to the mansion. We went into the bedroom to change before sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the flames lazily flicker.

"Have I said I'm glad to be home?" I asked, feeling tired after a long day. Klaus chuckled, wrapping an arm around my middle to rest a protective hand over my stomach.

"A few times," he replied. We fell silent, listening to the quiet sound of our baby's heart beat. I felt a surge of relief of both myself and Klaus, knowing we were happy the baby was fine despite the rougher transformation. I cuddled against Klaus's chest, placing my cheek along his collarbone, sighing.

"Are we going to have to go back to New Orleans soon?" I asked, yawning. Klaus moved a little so he could scoop me into his arms. He carried me to the bed, laying me on top of the cool sheets.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "It seems no matter where we stay, we're going to be in some sort of trouble." I winced, remembering Marcel and Silas.

"Do you think Hayley and Elijah will be all right?" Klaus pulled me against his side again.

"Elijah will look after Hayley," Klaus reassured me. I smiled at that.

"What are we going to do while we are here?" Klaus kissed my forehead.

"Help, I suppose, if necessary," he replied. "There's one last thing I want to do here before we go back to Louisiana, however." I tilted my head a little to give him a curious look.

"Oh? What?" I asked. Klaus just chuckled and shook his head.

"You will see soon enough," he murmured before kissing me again. I rolled my eyes at him before snuggling closer.

"I hope so, I'm not exactly patient," I reminded him. Klaus laughed.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he teased. I giggled. Klaus's hands began to trace up and down my back, which I found soothing and before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

All I knew was that whatever he was keeping from me, it was something big. Really big.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: I know, I know, this was a short chapter, I'm sorry! I'm still recovering from the season finale of The Vampire Diaries and Supernatural, which of course landed right before my birthday. Some birthday present, huh? Anyway, I'll update again soon.**

**Since the season is over, I'm going to add in a few more chapters before the story ends. We have to figure out what Klaus's newest secret is, of course! Any guesses to what it might be? Anyone?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	46. Dead Hearts

Chapter Forty Six: Dead Hearts

_"Tell me everything that happened,_

_Tell me everything you saw…_

_Did you touch them, did you hold them?_

_They make me feel I'm falling down…_

_Was there one you saw too clearly,_

_Did they seem too real to you?_

_They were kids that I once knew…_

_I can say it but you won't believe me,_

_You say you do but you don't deceive me,_

_Dead hearts are everywhere…"_

Ooo0ooO

_I was running through the forest. It was dark and the fog was so thick I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me. I could feel my heart racing and blood pounding through my veins at a terrifying rate._

_"Do you really think you can run from me, little wolf?" a voice mocked softly._

_I gasped as Kol stepped out of the trees. I slammed into him and struggled when his hands gripped my arms. I growled at him in warning._

_"Let me go! How could you? I trusted you!" Kol chuckled darkly, leaning in._

_"That was your first mistake," he purred. He threw me to the cold ground and a foot rushed up to smash into my cheek, sending me flying through the air. I crashed into the ground a few feet away, coughing._

_"Do you know what it's like," Kol snarled, "To walk the Earth unseen, unheard? To watch those you care about die and you being unable to do anything?"_

_"I didn't realize you cared about anyone except yourself," I spat. Kol then had me by the throat, dangling me in the air. I clawed at his hands but he ignored me, even as I shredded his hand._

_"Do you find pleasure in lying with a man who has killed hundreds of our kind? Of your kind?" he hissed, clenching my throat tighter. I wheezed and struggled harder._

_"How does it feel to carry that abomination within your body?" Kol asked viciously. "I'm surprised the witches haven't tried to kill you yet."I bared my fangs at him and growled hoarsely. _

_"I will find a way back," he murmured in a deadly voice. "And I will kill those who have killed me, along with the innocent supernatural creatures. And last, but not least, after I have killed your precious Hybrid, my dear brother Niklaus, I will kill you, Annabelle and your little monster."_

_An ice cold hand pierced through the flesh of my stomach and –_

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Annabelle!" Klaus shouted, gripping my shoulders. His eyes were wide and horror filled. I panted and trembled, curling into myself. I rested both hands against my stomach and wept.

"K-Kol," I stuttered. "He attacked me in- in my dream." Klaus gently took me into his lap so I could curl around him. One of his hands covered my own as the other rubbed my back soothingly. I sobbed against his neck.

"It's all right, love," Klaus murmured gently. "It's over now."

"Klaus, I don't want to go back to sleep," I whispered. Klaus kissed the top of my head before nuzzling my cheek. I turned so I could rest my forehead against his.

"Do you want to get some air?" he asked. I nodded and he lifted me out of bed, placing me on my feet like one would do with a child.

"Come along, sweetheart," he said softly. I moved to his side, putting an arm around him. Klaus lead me from the bedroom, taking us outside the mansion.

The moon was sitting brightly in the sky. To the human eye, it would still look full but I knew it was slowly beginning its cycle towards becoming a new moon. I inhaled the night air and felt myself slowly relax.

Without really thinking, I shifted in my next step, continuing forward on four paws. Klaus shifted into his gray wolf form and nudged me forward. We walked through the trees slowly. My ears twitched at the sound of a rabbit in the thicket and the call of an owl in the trees.

I instinctively went to the river and sat down on the grassy banks. I stayed in my wolf form and watched the moon reflect on the dark water. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars and sighed a little. Klaus sat beside me and turned his gave upward too.

After a while, I gave a tired huff and laid down, curling into a ball. I covered my paws with my tail and looked at Klaus. His gold eyes were warm and amused as he looked down at me and I wagged my tail once. Klaus leaned his head down to lick my cheek, which made me snort before he looked back up. I blinked a few times before closing my eyes.

_When I reopened my eyes, Klaus was gone and the sun was up. I sat up, realizing I had shifted back in the middle of the night. I looked around, realizing how quiet it was._

_"Klaus?" I called out. _

_"Mommy?" I froze at the small, tender voice. I looked to my left and saw a little girl, with curly blonde hair and gray eyes staring owlishly at me._

_"Mommy?" My head whipped to the side and I saw a young boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes standing to my right._

_"W-who are you?" I asked shakily._

_"Mommy, help us! We're scared!" the girl said, walking towards me._

_"Please, Mommy, the bad man is going to get us!" the boy pleaded. _

_"The bad man?" I repeated, standing up, looking from side to side. Hey both reached out as if to touch me, but disappeared right before they could._

_"The bad man, huh?" My eyes widened at Marcel's voice. I turned and saw him directly behind me. Marcel gave me a chilling smile._

_"I've been called worse," he said before lunging for my throat, fangs bared._

I flinched as I woke up, still laying by the river. I blinked and sat up. Klaus glanced over at me, now in his other form. I shifted back and crawled into his lap again.

"Another one?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Why are you having these dreams?" I released a shaky breath.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I just want them to stop."

Ooo0ooO

Throughout the next day, I kept a close watch on Annabelle. I could see how tired she was by the look in her eyes but she seemed fearful of even blinking for too long.

Rage filled me swiftly as I clenched my hands. I knew Kol was never the one to fight fairly but I did not think he would take it this far, ever. He had seemed to approve of Annabelle and had shown no signs of ever wanting to hurt her. But this? This was a new low, even for Kol.

I looked over at Anna again, who was stretched out on the couch, reading a book. She only moved when her long fingers flipped the pages slowly. I sighed and moved over to her, sitting beside her while moving her legs over my lap. I caressed her feet gently, which were bare apart from an intriguing ring that circled her second toe.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, running a finger over it before trailing up the arch of her foot. Anna eyed me with deep gray eyes.

"I bought it a while ago when I spent the day with April," she said. Anna looked away towards the windows.

"I haven't seen her since the prom," Anna murmured, partially to herself. I ran a hand up her smooth calf, pausing to examine a small oval shaped birthmark on the side of her knee. I could spend hours exploring every beautiful inch of her skin.

"Perhaps you should go and have one of your 'girl days'," I suggested, feeling an idea forming in my mind. Anna looked back at me, her lips curving. Grasping her legs, I pulled her closer to me quickly, causing her to gasp. I leaned in and kissed her gently. One of her hands rested against my cheek as she kissed me back.

"If we keep doing this, I'm not going to want to leave," she murmured huskily. I chuckled, pinching her thigh which made her squeal.

"Go on, sweetheart, enjoy yourself. Just be safe and keep your eyes open," I requested. Anna leaned over to kiss me again before getting up to go upstairs.

When she came back downstairs, she was wearing a pair of coral pink jeans rolled up at the ankles with a loose white button down shirt and matching shoes. I wondered how she always managed to look perfect, no matter what she wore. A pair of brown sunglasses was perched on top of her head as she finished tying off the braid she made to fall over her shoulder.

"I called her and we're going to meet at the Grill before a light lunch," Anna informed me. She tilted her head up and I noticed her lips were colored to match her jeans. I walked over to her so I could kiss those pink lips.

"Be safe," I reminded her. "I'll have dinner ready for you when you return." Annabelle smiled before sliding the glasses over her pert nose.

"See you," she said as she walked towards the door. I flashed so I could kiss her one last time, which made her laugh, like I hoped it would.

"Until tonight," I murmured. Annabelle laughed and pushed me aside so she could walk down to the car.

Once the car pulled away from the drive, I closed the front door and looked around. I pulled out my phone and made a call.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted.

"For this kind of occasion, would you say it calls for a bed of roses or simpler flowers?" Elijah chuckled.

"Roses," he answered.

"Red, white?" I asked.

"Niklaus, I do believe I hear a trace of nerves in your voice." I rolled my eyes.

"Elijah," I sighed impatiently. He only chuckled again.

"That, dear brother, is up to you. She is your mate after all. What do you think she would like?"

"Colors," I said with a soft sigh.

"Colors," Elijah agreed. "And Niklaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Good luck." I smiled.

"Thank you, brother," I said before hanging up.

I had work to do.

Ooo0ooO

I was glad Klaus had suggested going out to see April. Seeing the younger girl again made me forget about my sleepless nights and the nightmares.

We ate lunch at the Grill and I was surprised to see that Matt wasn't working for once. I wondered if it was due to all the events that happened on graduation day. I had also heard a rumor that Rebekah was still showing interest in him, which made me wrinkle my nose; since I figured Matt could do better.

"How have you been?" April asked, snapping me back from my thoughts. I smiled.

"I actually have something to tell you," I said. April blinked at me.

"I'm pregnant," I said in a rush, unsure of how she would take the news. Her light blue eyes widened before she surprised me by squealing loudly. Her hand shot across the table, narrowly missing knocking over my drink, to grip mine.

"That's so exciting! I'm guessing Klaus is the father. Oh my gosh! How far along are you?" she asked rapidly. I laughed.

"I'm a few weeks along," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was…well, it was a pretty big surprise, then I went to New Orleans for a bit with Klaus."

"Wow! So have you thought of any names yet? Are you having one or twins? Do you know the sex yet? Are-," I raised a hand to stop her next onslaught of questions.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. No, I haven't thought of any names or about the sex of the baby. Last time I checked, there was only one heartbeat, so it looks like I'm having one." April's eyes widened again.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot you can actually hear its heart," she whispered. "Do you know if the baby is going to be…you know, like you or like Klaus?" I shook my head.

"No idea," I admitted. April sat back and released a breath before smiling again.

"Still, this must be so exciting for you and him. You're starting a family!"

"I am," I agreed, shaking my head slightly in disbelief. "I just never thought…"

"What?"

"I just never thought this would ever happen to me," I explained, looking up at her. "You know, coming here and finding Klaus, falling in love with him and now…" I trailed a hand down to my stomach with a soft smile.

"Life has a funny way of working sometimes," April said with a shrug. I nodded.

"It really does."

When we were done eating, we treated ourselves to getting our nails done. We sat next to each other as our toes were being painted, hers a bright cherry red- which I was slowly beginning to notice was a favored color of hers- and mine a soft shade of rose.

I examined my French manicure while also reading the magazine I had on my lap. I felt so out of the loop with the outside world as I skimmed over the articles.

"Well, what do you think?" April asked. I looked down at her toes and saw each big toe had a small, delicate flower with a yellow rhinestone in their center.

"Cute," I said approvingly.

"Hair next?" April asked with a smile. I laughed, running a hand over my curls. It had been a while since I had gotten it trimmed.

A few hours later, I drove back to the mansion with the car's top down. I hadn't changed my hair much; the girl just moved my part a little and trimmed about an inch off. I knew Klaus didn't like when I cut my hair the first time but it was my hair, my decision.

April and I had also gone shopping for a little bit and I had found an adorable, deep gray dress and matching shoes. The dress was cut to fit snugly over my breasts down to my hips before it flared out in soft ruffles down to my knees. The scoop-line had black and dark gray jewels decorating it, which matched the smaller jewels on the straps of the gray shoes.

So naturally when I found it, I paid for it and changed into it, folding my other clothes into the bag. I wondered how Klaus would like it.

When I stepped into the mansion, I was hit by a scent wave. There were roses everywhere, in every color from white to the deepest red, and there was candles lit, giving off a variety of smells, which were light and not overpowering. I gawked at the change of scenery when Klaus walked into the room. He wore black slacks and a white button down shirt opened at the collar to expose his throat. He gave me a smirk.

"Welcome home," he greeted. "You look absolutely stunning."

"What is this for?" I asked, placing the bags at the bottom of the stairs. Klaus walked over to me and kissed my hand, his eyes swimming with secrets.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied. I chuckled.

"I've heard that before," I said. Klaus smiled and pulled my hand gently.

"Come. Dinner is ready."

Ooo0ooO

When I lead Annabelle into the dining room, I heard her release a loud gasp. The room was filled with more roses of every color, more candles, and with the table set up with a variety of food and the fireplace going, it set off the perfect romantic mood.

"Klaus," she murmured, leaning against me. "This is so perfect." I turned my head to kiss her temple. I moved her chair so she could sit before I moved her closer to the table and sitting down myself.

Annabelle eyed all the food before looking over at me with a smile.

"Is this why you wanted me out of the house today? I tiled my head from side to side, pouring her some sparkling apple cider, being mindful of her delicate state.

"Perhaps," I replied. Annabelle began filling her plate with rosemary chicken, steamed vegetables, risotto and a few dinner rolls. I was pleased to see her eat with such vigor, remembering how thin she once was. I looked her over slowly now. Though she was still slender, her skin glowed with health and what I hoped to be happiness, her eyes sparkled brighter than any star and her smile could warm even the coldest of hearts- like it did mine.

"To you," I said, lifting my glass. Annabelle just smiled and picked her own glass up.

"To us and new beginnings," she corrected, tapping her glass to mine. I smiled before taking a sip of the cider. It wasn't my favorite drink but I wouldn't have Annabelle drinking champagne while she was carrying my child.

"What is it, Klaus?" Anna asked, noticing my distraction. I picked up my utensils and ate some chicken.

"I was just remembering the first time I saw you," I said. "You were so brave."

"Yes, I'm sure it must have been a shock for you to have someone actually talk back to you and not cower in fear," she said dryly. I chuckled.

"I remember how closed off you were," she said softly, reaching over to take my hand. "How you didn't trust anyone, not even yourself."

"You changed that," I reminded her, squeezing her hand. Her gray eyes darkened a little.

"We changed each other," she said firmly. "And now we have each other."

"Not to mention Junior," I murmured. Annabelle smiled brilliantly.

"We're starting a family," she sighed. I lifted her hand to kiss it.

"I love you," I said softly. Anna's hand tightened in mine.

"And I love you."

When we finished eating, I lead Annabelle into the living room where I had an old radio playing some blues songs. I twirled her in front of the fire and was pleased when she laughed.

"I didn't realize how much you liked to dance, Niklaus," she teased. I kissed her cheek before pulling her close so we could sway to the music.

"I love dancing with you," I murmured against her ear. Anna sighed and rested her head against my chest, her hands gripping my arms lightly. I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Klaus?" Anna asked, pulling away to look up in my eyes. "You never told me what this is for." I stopped us and gazed down into her eyes.

"Annabelle, there are many things I wanted to say to you in this moment but none of the words seem right now…except that I love you, I will always love you and I want to continue loving you for eternity," I said softly.

"Oh," she sighed, smiling. I traced a hand down her cheek gently.

I moved her so she was sitting down on the couch. Her gaze turned puzzled as she looked up at me. I could hear her heart rate rise a little.

Reaching into my pocket, I kneeled in front of her slowly on one knee. Her eyes went huge and her heart leapt in her chest and I could almost hear everything clicking into place in her mind.

I withdrew a small, black velvet box and held it out in front of me.

"Annabelle Davis, I have loved you for the thousand years I have roamed this Earth and I swear I will love you a thousand more. You are the light to my darkness, you are the sun and the moon and the stars… you are my world."

I opened the box and the ring sitting inside caught the light coming from the fire, exploding with color.

"_Oh_," Annabelle breathed, her eyes locked with the ring.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked. Her gray eyes lifted to mine, moist with tears.

And in that moment, with our eyes locked, I saw everything I could ever want staring back at me, for now and for all of eternity. I waited for her answer as the tears began to spill down her cheeks silently.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Surprises, surprises! Don't worry kids; the next chapter is coming soon… The last one! **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	47. Meteor Shower

**Author's Note: Well here we are, the final chapter. I can't believe it! There will be an epilogue as well after this, but for now… Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Seven: Meteor Shower

_"I can finally see,_

_That you're right there beside me,_

_I am not my own_

_For I have been made new,_

_Please don't let me go,_

_I desperately need you…"_

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

It felt like all the air in the room had disappeared. Time ticked by slowly as I felt my tears slide down my cheeks and my heart pound in my chest thickly. My eyes were blinded by the brilliant sparkle coming from the engagement ring in front of me.

Klaus watched me with gentle, patient love in his blue eyes as he waited for me to find my tongue. I stared a moment longer before blinking rapidly and wiping the tears from my eyes, focusing my gaze back at my mate.

"Yes," I declared. Klaus's eyes went a little round before a smile burst across his face.

"Yes?" he repeated. I lunged for him, knocking him over on the floor. I stared down at him before kissing him fiercely. Klaus groaned and pushed my hair back, kissing me back with equal vigor.

"Yes," I repeated against his lips. "Yes, yes, yes." I kissed him each time and he began laughing before rolling me over. His eyes shone down at me and I saw the glimmer of tears in them. I reached up to capture them before they fell, even as my own fell. Klaus reached over and plucked the ring from the box, poising it at the end of my ring finger, looking at me again.

"Yes," I whispered. He slid the ring on my finger, a perfect fit.

Suddenly, a powerful, electrifying feeling burn through my body, causing me to gasp. Klaus inhaled sharply too and I knew he felt it. We both looked down at our wrists, where the mark of the soul bond were glowing bright- mine a bright blue, his a bright gray. We watched as the colors cooled off again but the marks didn't disappear.

_What the hell?_ I thought. Klaus inhaled again, his eyes huge. I looked at him with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"I can hear your thoughts," he said with a shaky tone. My jaw dropped as I stared at him.

_Can you hear mine?_ I yelped, slapping a hand over my mouth as I felt my eyes begin to bug out of my head.

_How is this possible?_ I asked. Klaus shook his head.

_Aren't you the one to say 'how is any of this possible'?_ I removed my hand and stared at my engagement ring.

It was beautiful and unusual, not the traditional diamond I would have expected…but I found myself pleased it wasn't. It was a small, oval sapphire in a gold setting with markings along the slightly thick band that resembled those of the soul bond. I twisted my hand to look at them and saw at the base of the band the tiny cravings came together to spell one word.

_Forever._

I smiled at that and traced a finger over the small word that held so much promise. I looked back at Klaus and pulled him down for another kiss. He shifted so he was cradled between my legs and I sighed against his lips.

Slowly, we undressed each other in front of the fire. Klaus picked me up so he could spread out some pillows before lying me gently down. We explored each other's bodies, taking our time.

When we finally became one, his hands intertwined with mine as we moved slowly together. His eyes stared into mine before he leaned down to capture my lips again while we reached that golden peak.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms while the night crept on by. Klaus and I were lying on our sides, facing each other. I looked down at my ring again.

"Why a sapphire?" I asked. Klaus smiled as he rolled to his back, propping his arms behind his head.

"When I lived in the Old World, the sapphire was said to be a jewel that meant hope and faith and was worn amongst royalty." His gaze slid back to me. "It can also mean power, strength as well as kindness and wisdom. It was said to bring those who wore it good fortune and repelled any sort of black magic or ill wishing."

"Seems appropriate," I joked with a grin. Klaus smirked. I turned my hand a little so the stone would catch the fire's light.

"Thank you," I murmured, shifting so I could cuddle against his chest. His arms went around me as he kissed my forehead.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked. "You know, against black magic and stuff?" Klaus shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Every stone has a different power. Perhaps we should ask Sophie about it."

"In the morning," I said immediately, giving him a mischievous smirk. Klaus's eyes darkened as he pulled me in for another kiss.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

I stared out the window of Meredith's apartment at the night sky while she quietly slept against my chest. The moon was slowly becoming less full and I sighed.

Meredith had stayed with me while I had shifted a few nights ago, which always secretly pleased me. I was glad to find someone who accepted who and what I was.

I heard my phone buzz softly from my jeans which were lying on the floor. I slid out of bed slowly, mindful not to wake Meredith. I looked down at the screen and saw it was my sister.

"Anna?" I murmured quietly, walking into the living room. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is grand," she replied and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Do you think you could come by the mansion tomorrow for lunch? Klaus and I have something to tell you."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant! Oh wait…" I snapped my fingers. "That's already covered…"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Charles. Bring Meredith, will you? Come by at 12," she requested. I chuckled.

"You got it, boss."

"Good night, Charlie," Anna said before hanging up. I smiled before sliding the phone back into my jeans pocket.

"Charlie?" I turned and saw Meredith standing in the doorway, her hair loose and messy. She wore nothing except my shirt and I felt a stir of desire deep within my gut.

"Sorry I woke you, Anna called," I explained. Meredith's sleepy brown eyes sharpened a little.

"Is everything okay?" I nodded, walking over to her. I kissed her gently.

"Yeah, everything's fine by the sound of it. She wants us to go over to Klaus's place tomorrow for lunch. They have a big announcement."

"Mmm," Meredith hummed with a smile on her face. I cocked my head at her.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

"I have a good idea what that announcement might be," Meredith replied, running her hands up my arms. I raised my brow at her, pulling her closer.

"Care to share?" She laughed.

"Oh c'mon, Charlie, don' tell me you're really that clueless," she teased. I pouted and she leaned up on her toes to kiss me.

"Come on," she said, tugging on my hand. "Come back to bed."

Grinning devilishly at her, I scooped her up quickly, causing her to squeal.

"If you insist," I growled playfully.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

While I began cooking lunch for our guests, Annabelle set up the dining room table. She rearranged the roses a little, refilling the vases with fresh water. I watched as she twirled around the room with the grace and ease of a dancer. She wore the deep pink dress she wore when she met Elijah for the first time and looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was tied back in a loose, curling ponytail to frame her face and simple gold crescents in her ears to set off the gold flashing on her left finger.

I felt a swell of smug pride seeing the ring- my ring- on her finger, marking her as mine forever.

"Well, what do you think?" Anna asked, stepping back to look the room over with her hands on her hips.

"I think if you wanted to, you could have been a wonderful interior decorator," I said, walking over to her to kiss her forehead. Anna snorted softly, smiling up at me.

"I think that would be a very boring life," she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ah," I chuckled. "I see the life of adventure has made quite an impression on you." Anna pursed her lips and tilted her head.

"Mmm, that or I couldn't picture a life without my Big Bad Wolf," she teased. I kissed her quickly.

"Hybrid," I corrected against her lips, which curved.

"Whatever," she said before kissing me more thoroughly.

The door bell rang and I stifled a disappointed groan. Annabelle laughed, pinching my side teasingly.

"We haven't been interrupted like that for a while," she remarked, walking towards the entryway. She opened the door and let out a squeal of delight.

Charlie and Meredith stood at the front door holding a large vase of flowers; a mix of daisies, tulips, baby roses, and baby's breath. I walked up behind Annabelle to give our guests a welcoming smile. I noticed the slightly wary look in Meredith's eyes as she returned the smile.

"Thank you! Oh my gosh, it's so pretty and colorful," Anna gushed, taking the vase from Meredith. She turned and handed it to me.

"Be a darling and put it on the dining room table?" she asked, beaming at me. I looked at Charlie and rolled my eyes which got a hearty chuckle from him. I took the flowers and moved into the other room.

"Wow, Anna, look at all the roses! It really brightens up the place!" Meredith said to my mate.

"This was all Klaus's doing," Anna told her. "He surprised me the other day after I got back from a day out."

"How sweet," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, what a _darling_," Charlie teased as they entered the dining room. I shot him a dirty look which only made him grin.

"Oh man, what a spread," Charlie said, eyeing all the food. "Did you cook?"

"It's one of my many talents," I said dryly. Charlie scoffed, slapping my arm as he strolled by.

"Don't sound so smug about it," the older werewolf replied humorously.

"Please, sit down!" Annabelle said, gesturing to the chairs. "Would you like some wine or sparkling cider?"

"Wine, please," Meredith said as she sat beside Charlie, who sat across from Annabelle. I sat down at the head of the table per usual.

"No beer?" Charlie joked, winking at his sister. Anna just rolled her eyes and filled his glass with the crisp white wine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Charlie said suddenly, grabbing Annabelle's arm. "What's this?"

His hand slid down to grip Anna's firmly, making the engagement ring catch the sunlight that was filtering into the room. Anna just smiled slowly.

"That was why I wanted you guys to come over," she explained. Charlie just gaped at her until Meredith elbowed him in the ribs.

"Klaus and I are engaged," Annabelle said smoothly, sitting down. She smiled at me, taking my hand in hers.

"E-engaged," Charlie spluttered ungracefully. Meredith rolled her eyes and elbowed him sharply again, smiling at Annabelle.

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations to the both of you," she said, raising her wine glass in a salute.

"Thank you," I said to her. Charlie stood up abruptly.

"Klaus, can I talk to you?" he asked through gritted teeth. I saw Annabelle glare at her brother. I stood easily and nodded, gesturing for him to follow me into the other room.

As soon as we were out of the room, I heard Meredith speak again.

"So have you set a date yet?" she asked Anna. I rolled my eyes.

_Women,_ I thought.

_I heard that_, Annabelle said wryly. I chuckled softly before turning to face Charlie, who looked as troubled as a storm cloud.

"So, you and my sister are getting married," he began, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, that's what usually happens after an engagement or so I'm told," I replied easily, rocking back on my heels a little. Charlie gave me a fierce look and I shut my mouth.

"You guys have only known each other for a few months," he argued. "Isn't this moving a little fast?" He began pacing, clenching his jaw.

"It's getting close to a year, Charlie, and need I remind you she is my mate who is carrying my child?" I asked calmly. Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know, it's just all crazy," he muttered. He stopped and looked me dead in the eye.

"You love her?"

"You know I do."

"What about fifty years from now when she's nearly eighty and you're still you?" he shot back. I raised a brow.

"Annabelle and I discussed her becoming a Hybrid when she is ready. It won't happen while she is pregnant but it will happen." Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"How? The doppelganger is a vampire and you need her human blood." I smirked.

"I have a feeling another opportunity will make itself known soon," I replied.

"That's not vague at all," Charlie hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have an opposition to your sister becoming a Hybrid?" I asked. Charlie sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"How can I? She chose you, you're mates. I can't stop her from becoming immortal even if I wanted to," he replied. His eyes sharpened as he met my gaze.

"But I swear to God, if you ever hurt her-,"

"Haven't we gone through this?" I interrupted, raising my brows at him. Charlie bared his teeth.

"If you hurt her or this baby, don't think I won't kick your ass even if I'm old and gray," he growled. I nodded at him.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. Charlie glared at me before his posture relaxed. He tilted his head at me.

"How _are_ you going to change Anna when the time comes?" he asked. I walked up to him and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Rumor has it a five hundred year old vampire may or may not have been given that cure everyone wanted," I said quietly, giving him a pointed look. "The vampire who is a part of the Petrova doppelganger bloodline." Charlie raised his brows.

"And you're not going to do anything about it?" he asked in a low voice. I shook my head.

"I spent five hundred years hunting Katarina down," I told him. "I don't see why I have to rush to find her now if she is indeed human." Charlie eyed me then shrugged.

"I don't know, man, that's more your forte. You know what my forte is?" Charlie turned and winked at me. "Beautiful women. Shall we get back to ours…bro?" I smiled slowly, clasping Charlie's shoulder briefly, happy for his acceptance and rather odd blessing.

"Let's," I said.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

As the evening went by, Meredith and I started making tentative wedding plans. We decided a late fall wedding would be best, when the leaves were changing color and the weather was cooler. I wouldn't be too far along to where I would have to waddle down the aisle, but enough to give me- as Meredith called it- "a wedding/pregnant glow". That made me laugh.

We also made plans for me to go into the hospital the following day to have a check up and to make sure everything was okay with me and the baby. Klaus immediately said he wanted to go, which pleased me immensely.

When ten o'clock rolled by, Meredith started nudging Charlie towards the door, making noises about me needing to get plenty of rest. I promised to see her at eleven the next day before waving her and my brother off. Charlie gave me kiss on the cheek and warm hug before he left.

I closed the front door and turned to smile at Klaus. He gave a slight sigh of relief before walking over to kiss me gently.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked quietly. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was thinking a bubble bath first," I said slowly, giving him a teasing smile. Klaus smirked and scooped me up, carrying me up the stairs.

While he started the bath, I slid out of my dress and hung it up in the closet. I toed off my shoes and sighed with relief. I turned to walk out of the closet and bumped into Klaus. I gasped then smiled.

"Hi," I whispered. Klaus looked me over slowly, taking in the pale peach bra and matching lace underwear I wore. I eyed him as well, since his shirt had disappeared and all he wore was tight briefs.

Klaus drew me out of the closet before pulling me into his arms. He leaned in and kissed me slowly, running his hands down my arms, encircling my waist. He lifted me up and I wrapped myself around him like a vine. He groaned softly before turning to carry me to our bed.

Klaus placed me down on the duvet, his body covering mine. I arched against him, trailing my hands down his back before gripping his hips.

His lips trailed down my neck before he removed my bra, scraping his teeth over my breast. I shivered and wrapped my legs around his waist, rocking against him.

Klaus continued moving down my body, sliding my panties down my legs, trailing kisses along my thighs. I trembled and cried out at the sensation.

Klaus sighed my name before he entered me slowly. He tilted my head back and kissed me, thrusting inside me inch by inch. I groaned and rolled my hips against him while my nails dug into his back.

We began moving slowly at first, but then faster. Klaus slid a hand underneath me and lifted me a little off the mattress, making my back arch more. I cried out again, tightening my legs around him. My hands moved up to grip his hair, my fingers losing themselves in his blonde curls.

Heat began building up inside me and I felt Klaus's desire and love intertwined with my own. I tilted my head back as he nibbled on my neck teasingly. I moaned his name.

I opened my eyes to look into his while my world began falling apart. His eyes blazed into mine, a fierce blue with gold flecks until he leaned in to kiss me. We swallowed each other's cries as we climaxed.

Klaus collapsed on top of me, catching the bulk of his weight on his forearms. He shifted so he could press his cheek to my lower stomach. I played with his hair with a smug smile on my face.

"What happened to a bath?" I asked teasingly. Klaus chuckled, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin underneath my belly button.

"Shall we move into the bathroom?" he asked, his eyes dancing as he looked up at me. I sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Maybe in a few minutes," I replied. Klaus just smirked and kissed my skin again.

"Your body is changing," he murmured. I looked back down at him.

"What, am I already getting fat?" Klaus gave me a bland look before tracing a finger over my lower abdomen.

"No, not _fat_," he sighed. "Your body is just changing. Your belly is already beginning to curve very slightly. Your breasts…" He moved up to kiss them gently, causing me to gasp. "Are beginning to swell, just a little."

"I'm not that far along," I argued. "You're just imagining things." Klaus raised a brow at me.

"Well maybe you can't see it," he said quietly. "But I can." I smiled before pushing at him gently.

"Come on, let's go take that bath," I said, pushing aside any thoughts of me already gaining baby weight.

Ooo0ooO

(Charlie's POV)

Meredith and I sat in her bed, cuddling, while a movie played on her TV screen. I wasn't really paying attention to it as I played with her soft curls.

"Charlie?" she asked, sitting up. "What are you thinking about?"

"Mmm? Oh, nothing," I said. Meredith gave me a look and I sighed.

"I was just thinking of Anna," I said sheepishly. Meredith smiled and curled into my side again.

"You know, some women would get jealous if they knew their man was thinking of another woman while in bed," she joked. I chuckled.

"She's my sister," I said simply. "I worry about her."

"There's nothing to worry about," Meredith soothed, kissing my lips softly. "She's happy and you should be happy for her."

"You don't think this is all happening a little fast?" Meredith laughed.

"What, them or us?" she quipped. I grinned and pulled her closer, kissing her temple.

"You're right, as always," I said. "I just hope she gets everything she wants."

"She has her mate who she is going to marry and start a family with. What more could she want?" Meredith asked. I sighed and rested my cheek against her hair.

"I don't know," I said softly, even though I knew the answer.

Even if Anna wouldn't admit it, I knew she wanted one last thing before she started her new life with Klaus. Something she couldn't have, especially with the Expression Triangle closed.

She would have wanted a chance to say good bye to our parents, one last time.

I frowned a little and shoved aside those thoughts. I might have gotten to see them for a few moments but their memory was still an old wound that festered, and I didn't want Anna to continue to quell on that when her future held so much promise and hope.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

The next morning, Klaus and I made our way over to the hospital to meet with Meredith. She greeted us warmly and led us to one of the private rooms. She instructed me to sit up on the table while Klaus stood beside me, keeping a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Now, let's see how everything going," she said, starting up the ultrasound machine. I leaned back and put my fee up comfortably as she moved the gown aside to put on some of that ultrasound goo on my stomach.

"There's the uterus… And the embryonic sac… Ah, there's the little one," Meredith commented, pointing to the screen. Klaus and I leaned in a little and saw the tiny life within the dark sac.

"Is the little white, flickering light its heart?" I asked. Meredith nodded.

"It is," she confirmed, turning her hand so we got a new angle.

Suddenly, she frowned and moved the screen so she could examine it more closely. I looked at Klaus briefly before looking at her.

"Meredith?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, well, this is unexpected," she murmured. She turned and gave us a radiant smile that chased away my nerves.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, still looking tense. Meredith turned the screen again and pointed.

"What do you see?" she asked him. I peered over at the screen like Klaus. I saw the tiny baby move slightly, the little white light flickering…but it almost looked like there was something else… Another little light…

"What is that?" I asked, my eyes widening. Meredith smiled hugely again.

"Well, it's surprising to see this this early in development, but that looks like a second heartbeat," she said.

"A…second heartbeat," Klaus repeated. Meredith gave him a warm smile.

"It looks like you guys are going to have twins," she finished. "And by the look of it, they're about six or seven weeks along, which is why I'm saying it's rare to see their separate heartbeats this early…but then again your gestation rate might be faster than a human's, obviously. If they look like that after four weeks of pregnancy, I imagine you'll be giving birth a lot sooner than imagined."

"Wait, wait," I said, shaking my head. "Go back to where you were saying _twins?_" Meredith laughed.

"Yes, Anna, you're going to be the mother of two," she announced. Klaus made an odd noise and I looked up at him. His eyes were a little round and dark as he stared at the ultrasound image.

"Twins," he repeated very softly. Abruptly, he sat down and buried his face in my chest. My eyes widened but I smiled, running a hand over his hair. Klaus looked up at me, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Annabelle," he murmured huskily. Leaning down, I kissed him briefly but fiercely. I began laughing, ignoring the tears that began spilling down my cheeks. Meredith handed us some tissue before quietly excusing herself.

"I love you," Klaus growled, kissing me again. I leaned my forehead against his and sighed.

"I love you too," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Twins," he repeated again, grinning broadly. I realized something and gripped his hand.

"Like the dreams," I said. "There were always two kids in the dreams."

"Are you sure you're not psychic?" Klaus asked, eyeing me with a smile. I giggled, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling. I covered my eyes briefly before sitting up and looking at Klaus.

"Twins!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. Klaus clenched me close, burying his face in my hair while I hid mine in the crook of his neck.

Ooo0ooO

(Klaus's POV)

When we left the hospital, I called Antonio on the car phone. Annabelle was leaning back with her seat reclined, a small smile gracing her face as her hands covered the baby- babies.

"_Ciao?_" Antonio answered.

"Antonio," I greeted.

"Ah, Klaus! How have you been, _mio amico_? How is your beautiful mate Annabelle?"

"Hello, Antonio," Anna said sitting up a little.

"_Bella!_" Antonio said warmly. "What news do you bring me?"

"It seems Annabelle and I are going to be having twins," I said easily. Antonio laughed deeply.

"_Bene, bene!_ This is cause for a celebration, no?"

"Indeed," I agreed. Annabelle smiled at me.

"Antonio, I do hope you'll be able to make it for the wedding. It would be an honor to meet you finally," Anna said.

"Of course, _cara_, it would be my pleasure," Antonio replied, a smile clear in his tone.

"Antonio, I need you to tell me one thing about werewolf pregnancies," I said.

"What do you need to know?" he asked pleasantly.

"How long do the pregnancies typically last? I imagine they're faster than human pregnancies."

"_Si, si,_ the pregnancy of a werewolf can vary. Many say it lasts from four to six months but since you are Hybrid, I am uncertain how long your Anna's pregnancy will last," Antonio explained.

"Our doctor said it looks like the twins are nearly a month ahead in development," Annabelle told him.

"Ah, _bella_, than your _bambinos_ will be here before you know it! Perhaps in less than six months, that is for certain," Antonio declared. I pulled up in front of the mansion.

"Well, thank you for your help, Antonio," I said smoothly.

"Anything for you, _mio amico_," Antonio said. "And Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure to take care of yourself, _cara_," he instructed. "And look after Klaus." Anna gave me an amused smile.

"I will, Antonio. I look forward to meeting you soon," she said.

"As do I! _Ciao, ciao!_" I smirked as I ended the call, getting out of the car. Annabelle smiled at me front over the car's roof.

"Is he always in high spirits?" she asked. I smiled.

"I don't think I have ever seen Antonio frown in all the time I've known him," I replied, which made Annabelle laugh.

Ooo0ooO

(Annabelle's POV)

I called Charlie and asked him if he knew he news, which he confirmed, thanks to Meredith. He congratulated me and Klaus, joking how he was excited about becoming an uncle.

When the sun went down, I convinced Klaus to go on a night hike to the river. The stars were out and shining brightly in the dark sky and the moon was full and beautiful.

We reached the river and I went to the old redwood tree and jumped up on the highest branch. I patted the seat beside me and Klaus joined me a second later.

"We haven't sat up in the trees in a while," Klaus commented. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I like sitting in the trees with you," I sighed. Klaus kissed the top of my head and put his arm around me.

"So do I."

As we watched, one lone shooting star streaked across the sky. I smiled and closed my eyes to make a wish.

"Anna, look," Klaus urged. I opened my eyes and gasped.

The black sky was now streaked with shooting stars and meteorites. They ranged from blue to pale yellow to white, making the sky look like the heavens were falling down.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I think it's a sign," Klaus said, kissing my shoulder. I smiled and looked over at him.

"A sign?" I repeated. He nuzzled my cheek.

"A sign that everything is falling in place for us. We have each other," he said, tracing a finger over the ring on my left finger. "And now we know we have two new additions to this family coming our way. I believe this is a sign that the tides are changing for us and a new future is starting for us." I smiled and rested my forehead against his.

"I couldn't agree more," I said with a smile.

_To be continued…._

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Well, did you guys like that ending? Let me know! The epilogue is coming up next!**


	48. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I can't believe this story is at en end! I'm going to be taking a break from The Vampire Diaries until it comes back in six months but watch out for the sequel to this story, which is going to be called _A Wolf's Pack_!**

**In the meantime, I'm going to be posting a Teen Wolf fanfic that I've been working on called _Dominance_, which is going to kick off Season 3, as well as a secret Merlin fanfic called _To Love a Sorcerer._ I hope you guys check them both out when I start posting!**

**Since I know you guys are sad _A Wolf's Mate_ is over, I'm going to give you a sneak peak to what's going to be happening in its sequel _A Wolf's Pack_…**

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue: A Wolf's Pack

_This was supposed to be our new start, the opening to a bright, new future…but now everything was going to Hell- literally._

I leaned against Charlie as I watched Klaus fight the pack of vampires. He was snarling viciously, fangs snapping and claws slashing.

I screamed out as the pain in my lower body made me double over. Charlie gripped my arms and I felt a warm liquid trickle down my thighs.

"Klaus," I gasped as I saw blood running down my legs. He turned and in that moment, a vampire lunged for his throat.

"_Klaus!_" I screamed.

Charlie picked me up and began running into the forest. I screamed and fought in his arms.

"Take me back! _Take me back! They're going to kill him!_"

"I promised him I would get you out here!" I clawed at Charlie's hands desperately.

"_No! Klaus!_" I cried out, sobbing.

Another wave of pain had me bucking in Charlie's arms. I shrieked in pain as I felt the babies kicking fiercely. I heard their fearful heartbeats, which hit me like blows, along with my own pounding heart.

Ooo0ooO

I waited nervously, adjusting my jacket one more time.

"Dude, stop squirming, it's lame," Charlie hissed. I glared at him.

"Everything will be all right, brother," Elijah said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You've been waiting for this day for a long time." I released a breath and looked down the long aisle way.

The music began and she entered the room, wearing snow white. My breathing stopped and if my heart still had a beat, it would have stopped as well. She walked down the aisle, her gray eyes shining…

Everything about her simply glowed.

Ooo0ooO

"What are we going to name them?" I asked, curling against Klaus. He rested his hands against my mound of my stomach, feeling the kicks within. I winced as one kick was particularly sharp.

"Whatever you wish, love," he replied. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"C'mon, this is something we have to do together!" I urged. Klaus just smiled and kissed me gently.

"I will love whatever names you choose," he said. I smacked his head and he grinned at me.

"Seriously! Have you even looked at the baby book of names?" I accused, narrowing my eyes. Klaus smiled sheepishly and I sighed loudly. I reached over and opened the book.

"Come on, we have to at least get a basic list down," I said. Klaus just chuckled and rested his chin against my shoulder.

"If you insist," he replied, kissing my cheek. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him, pleased.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Don't hate me, please! These are just glimpses of what's coming up!**

**Thank you guys for all your support, comments and wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it and hope you guys stick around for the sequel. It's been quite a journey and so much fun too!**

**Much love,**

**Ash**


End file.
